Book One: The Five That Changed
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: Five Brothers. Ed,Double D,Eddy,Techlin, Dante are the five semi-normal teens of the Cul-da-Sac, they have semi-normal days that end with success or faliure. The years passed and they changed for the better or worse. One night they have the biggest change of their lives. Will they fear the change? Or Accept it? Rated M: Profanity and blood.
1. Our Lives Changing Arc: The Five

**Hey guys and welcome to my second story of Fanfiction. No it may not be with Apocalypse and all that stuff, but I just want to experiment with this genre a little and see where I can get myself. **

**You see after reading this fan fiction called Super Ed I decided to make up my own story with some elements of the story in this. Know the powers will be coming from that story since I can't think of anything else, but if you guys can come up with any that would be great and I would greatly appreciate it if you review your idea or Private Message me it. **

**Also as a final note I will be adding Techlin, Callie, and Dante in this story since I want this to be a little reminder that I have to do World of the Dead and to tell you all since these were my first three original characters I would like them to be at least featured in some of my current and future Ed stories.**

**ITS MIGHT BE A LITTLE CONFUSING!**

**This story will feature future ideas for World of the Dead so keep and eye out for them and review your guesses and don't worry anyone can review even if you don't have an account.**

**Also this is an introduction so don't expect much action.**

**This is inspired by the Fan Fic story Super Eds by Nintendo Nut1**

**(Sorry for the long Name, but I and hopefully you, like it.)**

**Well here it goes for the first chapter of my new story. **

**Title Page: five rectangles that are vertical. Each hold a silhouette of five boys and the title reads in The Five That Changed in black with a blue outline above them. **

**Chapter 1: Our lives Changing Arc:**

**The Five: The Techno Trickster, The Z-Gravity Strength, The Iced Blade, The Gentle Force, The Speed Inferno.**

_**Peachalan City: Suburbs: Cul-Da-Sac. 9:00 am January 24, 2010**_

As the sun rise over the horizon signaling a new day that would eventually lead to a new night. In a Cul-da-Sac on Rathink Avenue just on the left corner of the Cul-da-Sac, if looking forward lay a blue painted two story house. And just in the window on the side of the blue house was the room of one Eddward Marion Ryain or commonly known as Double D among friends and enemies. The reason for that nickname is because he has a best friend name Ed and since both names sound alike Eddy, the two best friend and self-appointed leader, came up with it. The fifteen year old Double D was currently awake and getting ready for his day with a nice warm shower.

His room was an green and yellow color painted and was neat and clean just like Edd always liked it. Near his window was an desk that holds some books a ruler and a human skull that Edd got from a play by Shakespeare and was able to keep it for playing the lead role. Next to the window was an shelf that held jars that hold insects that Edd observes and then releases them back into the wild. On his ceiling hanged plants, a model of the solar system and other science things. He had a book shelf filled with books of knowledge for all the subjects in his classes that he needed. His bed was neatly tucked in and looked as if no one have slept in it with posters of great scientist and inspiring people like Martin Luther King Jr., Einstein, Thomas Jefferson and other historical figures. On a small cabin was an lamp and ant farm that held over five-thousand ants. The final not was that his room and everything in it was labeled.

Edd was currently getting his ski hat that he wore for a very long time and no one never knew what was under his hat even though some have attempted and failed. Only sign of hair was the three hairs sticking out of the back of his night cap. After getting his Sunday hat off of the head figurine he headed to the shower.

_**Eddy's House 10:23 am.**_

Just across the street and one house over was an red and pink retro-style house and more importantly Eddy's house, the leader of the Eds and Co. He was everything that a con artist was. He scammed the kids of the neighborhood for their money for Jawbreakers, but a common known fact was that in the end, even if the scam was successful, it would always backfire and he'll lose his money. But Eddy Skipper Fale was not a quieter when it came to scamming. He'll get back up get his bruises from being beaten up by the kids attended to and try again.

Edd was rolled up in his sheets with a smile on his face as he dreamed of being rich. Until he rolled too far to the edge and fell on the floor though the sheets soften the landing, but the impact still woke him up.

'' Damn bed.'' Eddy muttered untangling himself free of the blanket and just threw them on the bed knowing his mom will clean it up. Eddy was short for his age, but have grown over the two years by at least two inches but he still was the pipsqueak of the neighborhood he also had three hairs on his head. So with a yawn he walked to his bathroom to get in the shower and ready for a day to scam some suckers. Eddy took off his white muscle shirt when he entered the bathroom from the hallway and took off his underwear and socks when he turned on the shower and stepped in the shower stall and slide the door closed. The Bathroom was just blue with a blue counter and a mirror.

The bathroom was filled with steam from Eddy's warm shower as he washed himself and ten-minutes later the water goes off and out steps Eddy who was hidden in the shower mist. Eddy, having did this like over a million times walked up to the towel hanger grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist and walked out the bathroom letting the steam come out in the hallway. Eddy walked to his room and entered and felt the pink rug on the ground as he kicked the door behind him closed, drop the towel and walked to his dresser and put on some white underwear and socks.

He walked in his walk-in closet and chose a new set of clothes for today feeling that it was time for a little change. He wore an red short sleeved shirt with a black outline and on the shirt was an green dollar sign, his pants was blue jeans with a chain on both sides. He slipped on his red and yellow Nike running shoes and walked back in his retro style room. Eddy looked up at the disco ball and smiled at it showing his reflection on the many square mirrors.

'' Stay handsome!'' Eddy said to the reflections as he walked to the door to get Ed, Edd, Tech, and Dante for their next scam that he was sure would not fail. He then remembered he forgot his yellow and red fingerless gloves and grabbed them off his dresser and put them on. Now he was ready to go but when he slide his door open he was tackled by none other than...

'' Ed!'' Eddy called out to his big lug of a friend who surprised him. Ed was the in the least the strongest and dumbest of the Eds. He was an lovable lug that had addictions like gravy and comic books and monsters but is still lovable. Ed was tall for his age reaching six feet and two inches, he wears his old fashion green jacket, but over the years Ed change his shirt from a red and white strip to a black shirt and blue pants. His shoes was blue and green Nike running shoes. And he wore his green and black fingerless gloves as well.

'' Hello Eddy!'' Ed exclaimed as got up changing his tackle to a hug for his short friend.

'' Ed let go of me! And your lucky my parents are gone on their honeymoon!'' Eddy said knowing that his parents didn't like Ed or Double D much for reasons they won't tell so Eddy has to be careful when he invites the two over.

'' Heh heh... you know Eddy it just Ed's way of saying hi.'' Double D called out haven told Ed to do that as a prank. When Edd came into view from around the corner he too was clothed in new clothes. Edd still wears his black ski hat, but now he wore an blue shirt with the symbol of pi in white on it and black pants and orange and black Nike running shoes and with his orange and black fingerless gloves.

'' I know you set this up.'' Eddy said with a glare even though he had an smirk, but when Ed dropped him he fell to the ground on his butt.'' Thanks Ed.'' Eddy said sarcasm dripping from his voice as he got up and rubbed his butt.

'' No problem Eddy.'' Ed said oblivious of the sarcastic tone.

'' Well are the other two?'' Eddy asked turning to Double D.

'' They say they'll meet at the usual spot in the Junk Yard.'' Edd said as Eddy and Ed walked out with Ed slamming the door and made a few cracks on the wall. Eddy groaned while putting his head into his left hand and shook his head. He knew how strong Ed was but damn did he had to be this strong.

'' Well lets go I have a scam for the five of us that is fail proof!'' Eddy said as he walked with his pockets in his hands and a smile. Edd and Ed rolled their eyes at that statement.

'' Oh like your other ridiculously fail-proof scams Eddy.'' Double D said with sarcasm and a chuckled followed by Ed at the end. Eddy just shook his head with a small smile having heard that one before.

'' Oh those was just prototypes, this time it has to, no, will be a success!'' Eddy exclaimed boldly as he puffed out his chest as the trio walked out of the front yard and into the sidewalk and immediately turned right. They all chuckled at that. Over the years things changed for the trio like Eddy was less serious with money and didn't take the jokes about his failed scams in the past so serious and was more smarter. Edd got a little more courage under his belt as he decided to talk in smaller more reasonable words instead of long complicated ones so that his friends can understand more. Ed got smarter due to Edd teaching tutoring him and still was, he still got his addictions but that just the one thing no one can change about Ed.

But the real change was when Nazz's aunt and uncle moved in the new addition of the Cul-de-Sac that was finally done a year and a half ago bringing their sons and two new additions to the group. They remember that day like it was yesterday...

_**Flashback: Saturday July 16th 2008. **_

It was a nice sunny and cloudy day in the afternoon of the Cul-de-Sac. Its residents was all playing at the end of the street. Sarah, Ed's baby sister, and Jimmy was playing with their dolls on the front yard of Ed's house. Kevin was showing off his skills on his bike doing wheelies and making jumps on a makeshift ramp of a board of wood and four bricks with Nazz and Rolf watching him while having a little conversation.

The Eds were currently not seen all day and that worried the kids a lot when it was two o' clock and was still no sign of the Eds. Kevin stopped in front of Rolf and Nazz stopping their conversation when they saw Kevin looking around on his bike.

'' What is it Kevin?'' Rolf asked his friend as Kevin stopped looking around and turned to them.

'' Its about those dorks. I haven't seen them all day and now I have a bad feeling about it.'' Kevin said as he looked around the neighborhood and decided to ask Ed's little sister.

'' Hey Sarah come here for a sec!'' Kevin yelled across the street to the girl who looked at him with an annoyed look on her face as she and Jimmy got up with their dollies and walked to the three.

'' What do you want?'' Sarah asked rudely to the red-caped jock.

'' Have you seen your brother and his two dorky friends anywhere?'' Kevin asked hoping she did so that the bad feeling would go away.

'' No and I don't care and if you don't mind we have other important stuff to do.'' Sarah said as she walked back to the front yard with Jimmy in tow so they could continue playing.

'' Little ass brat.''' Kevin muttered under his breath at Sarah's rude behavior to people. Kevin looked around the neighborhood one last time before shrugging knowing he'll just pound the dork trio later if they were up to something. He was about to start to ride again until an yell came from down the street

'' Hey guys me and Plank saw a moving van! Lets go see who moved in the new neighborhood!'' Jonny called out to all in the Cul-de-Sac running from down the street to the others. When everyone heard that they grew excited by the idea of new friends with some hopping that they liked sports, playing dolls, make up, shopping, are farmers from old country, or even just plain weird. The kids then all ran or ride following Jonny who was leading them to the new area that the city just got done with. Kevin allowed for Nazz to ride on his handle bars while Rolf was running with Sarah and Jimmy

_**New Cul-da-Sac Area.**_

The kids all came to the new neighborhood that wasn't far from where they live and saw the moving van in the car way of a brown modern house. The men was still moving things from the van so that means they just got here or they had a lot of stuff.

They all waited on the side walk to see if their was any kids coming out of the house behind the bushes.

They all saw the stuff that was going in the house like boxes, furniture, and other normal stuff. Pretty soon about five minutes pass when the kids gave up on the thought of a new kid coming and was about to leave until a spider landed on Nazz's hair and she screamed.

'' Get it off! Get it off! Ewww Ewww! Its all in my hair!'' Nazz shouted as she messed with her hair as she tried to get it out. Kevin put his bike on the kick stand and went to help her. He moved her hands out the way and went hunting in her hair as he tried to find the arachnid and he did when it jumped out of Nazz's hair and landed on him going into his shirt. Now Kevin was the one yelling.

'' Dammit get this fucking thing off of me!'' Kevin said as he took off his shirt with his hat falling off and when he did he felt something hit his back hard and he fell to the ground. Kevin got up with dirt on his face as he looked behind him to see a whistling Rolf who was missing one of his shoes and with his hands behind his back.

'' What Rolf is just whistling a merry tune.'' Rolf said with a smile.

'' Yeah right.'' Kevin muttered as he stood up and cracked his back. He got his shirt and shook the dirt off and made sure it was spider free and put it back on. He bend down and picked up his cap where he spot the spider hiding under so reacting fast he put his hat back and trapped the spider.

'' Ha! You damn spider how does it feel with the tables turned!'' Kevin exclaimed at the spider while Sarah rolled her eyes thinking of how hard it was to kill a spider.

'' What is with all this noise!'' An unfamiliar female voice called out. The kids stayed where they were and turned their heads to the direction of the house they were spying on and saw an middle-age woman who had long blonde hair that reached her back, blue eyes and with a frown at the ruckus that was being made. She wore a blue shirt and pants that showed her nice curves and her face was beautiful she was wearing blue low heeled slippers.

The woman turn to look at the group of kids and figured that they were the local kids and was just seeing if someone new has come. She waved the kids over to her as the kids got from their position and walked to the new neighbor. When the kids got there they looked kinda embarrassed that they meet someone new like that since first impressions always count.

'' Are you the neighborhood kids?'' The woman asked softly as she looked at the kids and saw them nod their heads.'' Well I have had greetings but this one takes the cake!'' The woman said with a giggle as some blushed in embarrassment.

'' Well we're sorry for disturbing you since I some spider got on me and I kinda... aunt Alice!'' Nazz at first was apologizing until she looked up and saw who she was talking too.

'' Hmm... Nazz is that you?'' The now identified aunt Alice said and when she looked at the blonde girl she sees the resemblance with her sister and quickly runs up to Nazz and gives her a big hug that Nazz returned.

'' Oh look how big you gotten I haven't seen you since the family reunion three years ago!'' Says Alice as she lets go off Nazz and she had a smile on her face.

'' I know! I know! Is Uncle Dave here too?'' Nazz said remembering that her aunt got married long ago.

'' Sorry Nazz he had to go to work today and wont Be back til six.'' Alice tells her as Nazz pouted really wanting to meet her uncle again.

'' Well its okay, but you have to tell me what you been doing all this time and why you didn't call and...'' Nazz would have gone on if Alice hadn't put her finger over Nazz's mouth.

'' Talkative as always I see, but before that I want you to introduce me to your friends.'' Alice says. Nazz then quickly apologized and decided to introduce her friends to her aunt. She turned to the group who looking at Nazz and Alice to see if there was an resemblance between the two.

'' Guys this is my Aunt Alice.'' Nazz introduced her aunt as said person waved at them with the kids waving back.

'' Um... names Kevin.'' Kevin said as he hold out his hand in a greeting gesture at which she gladly shook.

'' Nice meeting you.'' Alice said.

'' My name is Jonny and this is Plank.'' Jonny said as he shook hands with her.

'' Well nice meeting you and Plank.'' Alice said liking the fact that kids were still imaginative these days.

'' I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy.'' Sarah introduced her and Jimmy with a smile and a wave from both.

'' Aww I see that you guys like playing dolly.'' Alice said as she looked at the cute dolls in their hands.

'' Hello I'm Rolf: son of a Shepard it is nice to meet Nazz-girl family from family.'' Rolf greeted as he shook hands with her.

'' Nice to meet you too Rolf.'' Alice said. And if she was right he must be a farm boy and their must be a little farm near by. She'll have to visit it soon to see how it looked.

'' Oh what happen to your three other friends?'' Alice asked them.

Confusion crossed their faces as they looked and saw that everyone was here, but figured who she was talking about.'' Um was they all boys one tall, the other short, and one that was smart and wears a sock like hat on his head?'' Nazz asked as her aunt nodded at each description.

'' Why yes they said their names was Ed, Edd and Eddy though I must say its funny how their names sound so much alike.'' Alice told them as the kids grew hopeful that they knew where they were at so that they can catch them before they try another scam.'' Actually your two cousin just went with them a short while ago.''

'' Cousin Techlin and Cousin Dante are here too?'' Nazz said with dismay at that and then knew that if those two meet the Eds and became their friends then it was the end of the world.

'' Well of course silly they're here, but if you want to see them they went that way.'' Alice told them pointing on the opposite direction the kids came from and the kids knew that it lead to the junkyard. One of the movers called Alice over as they were done putting things in the house and needed her to give them the pay and sign her name and other stuff. She said bye and that she hoped to see them again as she went to do the papers.

The kids went the direction she pointed to as to try to catch up to the three boys. Hoping that they hadn't started liking the Eds, but they doubted that since the Eds are really dis-likable but you never know.

_**At the Junkyard by the broken down van. **_

The Eds were currently talking to their new friends by the old van and they had to admit these guys were cool. Techlin Falcon Gates was sitting on the ground Indian style. Techlin was an average height for his thirteen year old self and was fairly muscled. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jean shorts with green camo converse shoes. He was handsome with black ruffled hair that reached to his neck, but on the middle was a little white area of hair. When asked he said he had it since birth and that it didn't bother him that much. He also had blue eyes.

Dante Livingston Gate, who was sitting on the rug floor of the back room of the van and was on the edge with Double D/ Ed and Eddy were inside the car on the water bed. Dante was a little shorter and younger than Techlin, but was still at a good height for his age and was muscled as well. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants with gray shoes on his feet. His hair was black and reached his neck and had black eyes

'' Wait! Let me get this strait you two scam kids back in your old neighborhood just like we do here!'' Eddy said getting off the waterbed and when the two nodded he became giddy at the fact that with five of them, the scams can be bigger and better than before.

'' So how was your experiences when scamming did you get chased and beat up?'' Edd asked the two brothers.

'' Well I can tell that since you said those two things I know that you guys experience that,'' Techlin said as the three chuckled nervously at that.'' well to tell you guys the truth we didn't get chased or beat up, most of the time, and besides we were successful in some.'' Techlin said remembering all those times the scams worked.

'' Yeah, but we only did them when we really needed money or wanted something to do.'' Dante explained as Double D was really starting to like these newcomers.

'' See Eddy! We should follow their example and time our scams so that we may actually be a little successful!'' Double D exclaimed remembering mentioning that to Eddy a few weeks ago as Eddy frowned at that and blew raspberry. Eddy suddenly climbed out the seat and used the ledge on the back doors and pulled himself up to stand on top.

'' Yeah right! Oh I got a good idea what about we time our scamming so that we can get those suckers more easier and get our money for keeps!'' Eddy said with a puff out chest taking Edd's idea with Techlin, Dante and Edd stood looking at the boy. Ed's head then came up from the metal as he punctured the metal right under Eddy and sending the boy in the air with a yell of.

'' That's a good idea Eddy!'' Ed shouted. Edd sighed have gone used to the way that Eddy takes his idea for his own, but he took them as a way of Eddy saying 'good idea and thanks.'.

Double D smiled and thought_.'You can really know a lot about someone you consider a brother.' _A yell from above stopped his thoughts as he and the other four looked up to see a falling Eddy that landed in a pile of trash in front of the van. Eddy emerge with a smelly old boot on his head and half his body out. Eddy threw the boot in a random direction and tried getting out.

'' Ed when I get out of here your dead!'' Eddy yelled as he tried to get his other half with no success. As he struggles he saw a shadow come over him. Eddy looked up to see Techlin looking down at him on the pile with his hand outstretch. Eddy grabbed the offered hand and Techlin pulled with a grunt and Eddy came out with the momentum making them fall back and down the mountain of trash. After falling landing hard on the ground the two put them elves up to see the others jogging up to them.

'' You know Techlin I think this may be the start of a good partnership.'' Eddy said holding out his hand for a shake. And Techlin grabbed with a firm grip and shook Eddy's hand.

'' A good partnership and friendship.'' Techlin added as the rest caught up hearing what Techlin said and the others grinning at the two.

'' Yeah, Yeah.'' Eddy said getting up with the other following.

'' So what should we do now?'' Dante asked with an arm around Double D and Techlin. The group of five then brainstormed at what to do until Edd came up with a idea.

'' What about we give you guys a tour of the whole neighborhood like we promised.'' The smart Ed said remembering what he and his two friends promised Tech and Dante's mom. The two new friends of the Eds nodded as they moved to the entrance to the junkyard.

'' Hey you guys ever did parkour or free running?'' Techlin asked walking backwards looking at the three confused face and took that as the answer.'' Well if you learn them, let me tell you that it will be a lot more easier to get away from the kids that chase you.'' Now the Ed's was interested at that fact.

'' Can you teach us?'' Eddy asked knowing that with this free running and parkour that it will be a lot more easier.

'' Sure right after the tour you guys are going to give us.'' Dante said as Eddy chuckled knowing that they got them instead of the other way around. The five boys exit out of the junkyard talking more about random things. Not knowing that the other neighborhood kids was listening in on the conversation.

_**The Kids back at the Retro Van.**_

The kids, after the new five friends left, came from their hiding spot that was behind where Eddy landed. The kids was shocked that Nazz's cousins were just like the Eds, but a lot more lbetter. Nazz on the other hand sighed in annoyance.

'' I knew it was pointless to try!'' Nazz exclaimed as the others looked at her.

'' I can't believe that the new kids are just like the Eds. Fuck!'' Kevin said as he kicked a brick in frustration. He hopped on his right foot as he hold the other one in his hands in pain.

'' Well it can't be changed anyway except they are a lot more better than the Eds tand Plank agree to that.'' Jonny said speaking for Plank.

'' Oh and how are they better? I thought the dork trio was annoying now there five dorks amigos. I can't beat up all of them.'' Kevin said oblivious about who he insulted.

'' Hey those are my cousins your talking about so lay off Kev! Besides unlike Eddy they actually do the scams when they need the money or just for fun.'' Everyone was surprise at the outburst never seen Nazz defend someone so boldly.

'' Sorry.'' Kevin apologized feeling stupid that he forgot about her two cousins.

'' Look its alright dude, except Techlin and Dante can change people, even the Eds. But they may teach them the importance of not doing a scam each and everyday so its a win-win.'' Nazz said explaining the pros and cons of her cousins becoming friends with the Eds. Everyone accepted the answer and decided to get back to what they were doing.

'' Come on Jimmy lets go play at your house!'' Sarah cheerfully said with Jimmy agreeing as the two kids ran to the entrance to the Junkyard that led to the Cul-de-Sac. Nazz said she was going back to her aunt to help her unpack with Kevin and Rolf saying they'll come to help. When they left Jonny and Plank were the last ones in the junkyard.

'' Well buddy its just you and me now so what do you want to do?'' Jonny asked Plank and seconds later Jonny face split into a smile as he ran the other way from where the others went to do what ever Plank said for him to do.

_**With the Five Boys 1 hour later.**_

The Eds were at the closed school and was trying out free running and parkour on the info board in front of the school. They wasn't that surprise when Dante and Techlin said that this was their new school that their parents was talking about it being this one. But they put that aside and decided to focus on the exercise at hand. Tech and Dante gave them the tips that are needed to be able to do both parkour and free running, like staying fit and healthy, don't go over your limits until you can increase those limits, do the basic exercising like push-ups, sit-ups,chin-up, broad jumps etc etc. And lastly practice with moves that you know or come up with new ones.

They showed the three demonstrations of free running like twisting on your hands on the wall while in a crouch like position and landing on their feet, jumping over a small wall by running up to the wall and climb over the edges in different ways. They even showed the importance of broad jumping when Dante ran to the stairs jumping on the high ledge and going under the rail and jumping over the next rail and landing with a roll. All this without stopping. Techlin did the almost the same thing but instead jump from the first rail to the other and land with a roll/

The Eds were a little nervous at that and when they did what they could they all had a laugh at how bad they was especially Double D who, when trying running over the info board, ended falling on his face with a mouth full of dirt. Eddy wasn't that good either as he couldn't reach the ledge. Ed just ran straight into the wall. But the two brothers said with practice they could do this in no time.

'' Well guys I guess this was a great first day, but I think the problem is that you guys aren't physical fit yet.'' Dante said on sitting on the ground watching the guys try and fail adding to there bruises and scratches.

'' What makes... you say... that?'' Eddy asked determine to get this thing down even though he was exhausted.

'' Well if how you and Double D keep sweating and panting so much have a thing or two to do about it!'' Techlin said off in the distance working on running up the fence. It was true as they was mess, but yet they were determine to finish this with Ed being the only one to last with only sweating.

'' Okay look you guys what if we just rest for now and we continue later on?'' Techlin said running over to them and immediately the two tired boys dropped to the ground with Ed just sitting on his butt with a loud thud. As they rested Eddy took off his shirt as he was too hot and let out a sigh of relief when a long and big cloud blocked the sun and breeze blew

'' So Tech who taught you both to this stuff?'' Ed asked. The two boys who was laying on the grass looked up at Ed when he asked.

'' We taught ourselves since we started doing scams and we just ran and ran getting thru and out of things, over walls for the fun not knowing it was free running and parkour until some kid at school said how good we were at it.'' Techlin explained remembering doing all that running just for fun.

'' Well that is an interesting thing.'' Double said as he sat up against the board still panting a little.

'' Yeah, but sooner or later you guys will get it like its second nature. Running and running with nothing getting in your way. Its like life obstacles can't stop you.'' Dante said with a sigh liking doing things like that. Eds sighed at that thought knowing that it must be a rush to do all that free running stuff.

'' But you guys need to work out more especially Double D.'' Dante said looking at the blushing Double D. It was a well known fact that Edd wasn't that physical strong, but he always wanted to be stronger so that he may be able to defend his friends and actually went with this for that fact as he felt he can improve if he just do this.

'' So how can I... we get stronger then?'' Eddy asked correcting himself as when he said 'I' it somehow felt like that wasn't necessary for some reason.

'' Well one way is too start doing push-ups, broad jumps, chin-ups and the other basic stuff, lift some weights and go running a little now and then and eat healthy.'' Dante said with a shrug.'' But don't worry we'll be there for you guys if you need help so don't be afraid to ask us for anything.''

The Eds said thanks and got and stretched and deciding to continue working on this by first doing push-ups with Tech and Dante, who suggested they should start with this first.

_**With The Five friends 2 Hours Later.**_

The five are seen walking back to the Cul-de-Sac, limping, being sore in all places with them over doing themselves. Over the two hours they talked some more and they was shock to hear that they were cousins of Nazz. They never knew that Nazz had cousins, but they put that excitement away in favor of their aching bodies. When they reached the Cul-de-Sac they went to the corner and this is where they would split ways til tomorrow.

'' Well gentlemen I guess today was very eventful for all.'' Double D said when they all stood at the corner right to them was the Cul-de-Sac. The guys all nodded with a smile.

'' Well we are friends now and so I guess we could try helping you with some scams and giving you some pointers.'' Techlin said with a grin that he and Eddy shared.

'' Yeah I like that and we'll show you a thing or two about scamming and some more info about the town.'' Eddy suggested with the two agreeing fully.

'' Well bye and see you three tomorrow!'' Dante said with Techlin saying his goodbye with them moving across the street and down the lane,

'' See you tomorrow!'' Ed called out to them as the trio moved to their neighborhood. As they walked they thought about the day they had and it wasn't even over!

'' Well I don't know about you guys but I'll go soak in a nice warm bath.'' Eddy said with a sigh really thinking that was the best since they were also smelly.

'' I agree a nice shower isn't too bad either.'' Edd said with a smile.

'' So what do you think of the our two new friends and partners in crime?'' Eddy asked his two best friends who looked at Eddy in surprise but quickly covered it up knowing it was probably a one time thing. They were shock that Eddy would say something about their new friends instead of saying about what next scam they were doing.

'' Well I believe we got ourselves some enjoyable companions that can be added to our group.'' Double D said knowing that with those two the possibilities were almost endless with the knowledge they'll give them and vice-versa

'' You think so, cause I like the sound of that you know. What about you lumpy?'' Eddy asked his first friend.

'' Its good gravy to me!'' Ed said knowing that letting them in the group will mean more fun and adventure then ever!

'' So its settled those two will join our group then!'' Edd exclaimed with a big smile.'' Well this is my stop so I'll see you guys later tomorrow?''

''You bet your buttered toast we will!'' Ed said as he moved to his house.

''Yeah see you guys tomorrow cause I have an scam that possibly can't fail now!'' Eddy called out from his front yard. Edd giggled at that actually believing that it might work this time with Ed bursting out in laughter. With a struggle Edd opened his door and closed it behind him and went to go to his room and have a nice shower and do what little chores he had left to do for father and mother.

Eddy walked to his back yard to get in his room and soak in a bath. He actually felt excited knowing that with the five of them they might as well be unstoppable. Eddy went to his door and opened it and stepped it and closed it behind going strait to the bathroom.

Ed was walking home as he entered thru the front door and closed it behind him and turned around to see that Jimmy and Sarah was playing in the kitchen. So Ed, as fast and quietly as he could, went across the door way right when Sarah turned to the entrance.

'' You saw something Sarah?'' Ed heard Jimmy asked his baby sister.

'' Naw probably was just my imagination.'' Sarah said as Ed sighed and moved to the stairs the led to his room so that he can soak in a nice warm bath of gravy!

But there was one fact that the three boys knew and that was that life might get a little more easier and fun for them.

_**Flashback End: Present Time: Junkyard: 12:42**_

The trio arrived with laughter remembering the good times back then. Eddy remembered that their first scam with the brothers was a major success and they got over one hundred dollars which made Eddy drool and went into loonyville. They found out more about the two brothers the next day after meeting them. Dante was an inventor even better than Double D! He have these little robots that are in large numbers and that he control them with a remote. He had ones in all size and shapes like his arachnids, snakes, and finally birds. He said he always pulled pranks with them, but he also used a slingshot and with some round ball things as ammo and he was a very accurate shot.

Techlin was a snowboarder at a young age since he and Dante used to live in Colorado before coming here and that he took sword fighting and karate classes the he was somehow able to get Edd in. When asked why he took class he said it was for someone special to him.

Their parkour and free running improve drastically over the years when they started working out. They can proudly say that they were experts in them, but not masters like Eddy once said.

'' Nobody is a master since I don't see them doing all the moves in the world.'' Was Eddy words as they all thought about it back then and they knew they was just experts, but being a master is impossible. Sometimes they play tag with their new skills taking tag to a whole new level of fun and difficulty or they race each other to see who is faster or freestyle to show off each others moves.

When the Eds turned the next mountain of trash they saw the retro van in the distance, but more importantly Techlin and Dante. Techlin leaned on the van with his eyes close while Dante was sitting next to him. The Eds ran up to them and slide to stop the three making a dust cloud that the five coughed in waving the dust away from them so that they could breath and a minute later it was gone. The Eds saw the attire the two was wearing. Over the years the two grew and had to change clothes like everyone else did. Techlin is wearing a black sleeveless shirt showing his muscled arms and dark blue pants with black and blue Nike running shoes. He had black and ice blue fingerless gloves on as well.

Dante was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with silver color outlining and had an sliver color jacket on it and a strap across his chest and back and connected was an red satchel carrying all of Dante mechanical tools, robots and everything he needed. He had on a dark, almost black, purple pants and purple and silver Nike running shoes and pitch black fingerless gloves. On his belt was his green sling shot with the ammo in three different pouches on his belt.

The reason they had the gloves and running shoes on was because they always freerun and stuff and they kept getting cuts and scraps from falling or missing a jump and their shoes kept breaking from so much running that they were force to get these by their parents.

'' Nice entrance.'' Techlin complimented getting the dust out of his system.

'' Thanks.'' The three said at once. Techlin then went back to leaning on the van and asked.

'' So whats today agenda?'' Everyone looked to Eddy knowing that yesterday he said something about a plan.

'' Okay I thought of this yesterday, but I'm keeping it a secret for now since I want to do it tomorrow and you'll be surprise.'' Eddy explained the idea which raised eyebrows.

'' Why not today?'' Ed asked knowing that when Eddy has a scam he'll do it right away.

'' Cause tomorrow is school and its a three fourth day so we have enough time to sell the goods and scram since lunch in the last period!'' Eddy told them his master plan as they shrug deciding that they'll wait til tomorrow.

'' So what should we do between now and tomorrow?'' Edd asked them. They all started to think of something to do and deciding just to have a race... free running style.

''Okay last one back to the Cul-de-Sac buys all of us soda!'' Dante called as he and everyone ran strait for the entrance of the junkyard. As they raced to the entrance they avoided any obstacle in their way and when they made it pass the entrance and in the woods is where it got fun. Since there was so many trees in the way Ed was the first to hit the trees as he ran up on the trunk and grabbed on to the nearest toughest branch he could get to and pulled himself up with ease with him using him pushing his legs between his arms and used the momentum to launch himself onto a branch where he hopped to one strong branch to the others.

Edd was next as he ran up a tree and grabbed a branch and pulled himself up and did what Ed did, but with a front flip as he landed on a branch and broad jumped to the other branches doing tricks in the air. Techlin followed as he jumped off a stump grabbed a branch and swung himself forward making some wood fly as he landed on a branch and ran in with Dante catching up to him. Eddy was last as he put his foot on a tree and kicked off of it and grabbed a branch and did a back flip when he swung and went into the air catching up with the others quickly.

_**At the end of the forest **_

''Alright class its time for you to see if you can get a plant, keep it, and raise this plant to maturity.'' Mr. Coldan said to his students. Mr. Coldan was a middle-age man who was wearing a blue vest and khaki shorts with some fancy shoes. He stood at the height of six ft nine inches His students who was fourth graders that were participating in a extra credit work where they looked for a plant that they could identify, raise, and observe for science class. A little African-American girl with beads in her hair and was in a pink dress was about to pick this pretty sun flower up until five things came flying out the tree lines which made her and the other students look up.

Time froze as the kids looked at the five big kids that came out of the trees. Edd was the first they saw who looked as if he pushed himself off his hand with his other one already forward and his body making a half arc. Ed looked as if he was diving to the ground with his hand opened and outstretched. Eddy looked as if he was a flying squirrel but his limbs back a little. Dante looked like he was in middle of a jumping jack. Techlin looked as if he was a bullet with his arms to his side and his legs straight.

The time resumed as Edd, Eddy, and Dante did a either a front or back flip and landed and started running with Ed and Techlin rolling on the ground and stood back up and ran after the others. The kids started talking in shock and amazement at the five boys doings unlike Mr. Coldan.

_' Why is it always those five when disturbing my classes.'_ The teacher and thought and coughed in his hands and told everyone to continue working, but know they had something to tell the others tomorrow at school.

_**With the Five.**_

The five teenage boys just made it to the Cul-de-Sac after leaving the playground and was just running to the middle of the Cul-de-Sac. Ed then got a little more kick and was first with Dante coming in second, Edd third and Techlin slide to get fourth as Eddy tripped and and flew into Ed who didn't move an inch as Eddy fell to the ground with a painful thud as he groaned.

Edd and Dante helped up the teen off the ground who looked dazed.'' Eddy your alright?'' Double D asked as the boy shook his head too get the stars out of his head.

'' Yeah I'm fine just a little dazed. Fuck, Ed how much milk do you drink you felt like a steel wall.'' Eddy said with a chuckle at his friend who also chuckled at that. Nobody never knew how Ed got so strong but figured that he just was strong naturally well while working out he got a lot more stronger than he was before.

'' Eddy you still buying the soda.'' Techlin said when he saw that Eddy was faking some of the pain he had. Eddy groaned but still smile knowing he had enough money to get them some soda from the convenient store. Another thing Eddy learn was to try and save as much money as he can since, from past experience from all, that money can disappear in a snap.

'' Okay okay lets go to the Market, get some sodas and have a drink.'' Eddy said running to the fence that led to the lane with the others following.

The kids was looking at the five and how they interacted with each other. They all was just playing around when the five showed up out of no where. Jimmy and Sarah was playing in the sand box in the park when the boys showed and did all this moves on the playground set and was in a hurry and when they went by it made their hair go out. Sarah and Jimmy didn't change much except in clothing as Jimmy had on a short sleeve blue shirt and white shorts that had a belt around it and his same shoes but bigger. His braces was removed a few weeks ago leaving shiny white teeth with Jimmy having many crushes at school, which made Sarah jealous for reasons she don't understand.

Sarah was still in her short temper mood swings and spoiled bratty ways. Her clothes was a red tank top liker her old one with green pants and black shoes. Her hair grew out a little over the years and she started developing earlier than other girls so she had to wear a trainers bra.

'' Idiots.'' Sarah said as she and Jimmy continued making sand castles.

Kevin was riding his bike around the neighborhood trying to make a longer skid mark then two years ago and the street was littered with tire marks. He stopped when he saw the five dorks come running in the lane. He was able to deal with them all over the years especially when the new kids that came after the two grew a general dislike to the five and since there was more dorks they had more people to beat them.

'' Just you wait you fucking dorks, you'll get your medicine sooner or later, just one slip and your dead.'' Kevin muttered remembering just a year ago how they smashed his bike doing a scam and had it go to the shop for weeks for repairs. Nazz and Rolf wasn't here today with Nazz going out with her aunt and uncle to the hospital for her check up and since Rolf needed one as well Rolf parents suggested that Rolf comes along too, at which they two agreed happily to the idea.

So today he was alone with Jonny being somewhere else doing something weird and the other new kids was gone out to eat for some reason.

_**Back with the Eds and Co. **_

Eddy just hopped the fence leading to the lane with the others following him as he lead the way to the candy store where to the right of it was a Grocery store. As they walked in a enjoyable silence with the sun shinning the birds chirping and the wind sending a nice breeze. Today was like the perfect day. They all had thoughts of their own with smiles on their faces at the thoughts. Ed then chuckled at something that caught the others attention.

'' What so funny?'' Dante asked as he turned his whole body walking backwards and looking at Ed who was behind everyone. The others turned their heads instead as to see what made Ed happy enough to chuckle.

'' Well I guess I can tell you guys, but will it be fun if we were superheroes?'' Ed asked the four who busted out laughing after he said that and stopped since they was laughing so much.

'' No offense lumpy, but who would want to wear some stupid tights!'' Eddy said wiping a tear out of his eye.

'' Come on Eddy its just Ed's imagination and I would like to be a superhero.'' Edd said defending Ed.

'' I guess it'll be alright being superheros with the ladies coming after ya.'' Dante said knowing that superheroes have fan girls. Eddy then got stars in his eyes.

'' Yeah with our fame and riches going to extreme heights!'' Eddy told his part.

'' No! Heroes only do it for the good of the people and the world so you better take riches out of the options and try again later.'' Ed explained being the only superhero expert of the group. Eddy just shrug knowing he can get money from suckers, but fame and babes is the reason superheroes are superheroes.

'' But all in all I guess having super powers is cool.'' Techlin added to the conversation having thought it over a little.

'' Sure is since we be able to save people and the world and do good deeds for all and Santa would have to give us lots of presents then!'' Ed said excitedly knowing that if he had super power he be super good. The boys chuckled at that knowing that Ed and them still kinda believe that Santa exists. The boys continue walking conversing about being heroes. Soon they made it to the end of the lane and ended at the candy store where they walked past it and into the convenient store and minutes later they all came back out with a soda in hand.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

After finishing their soda the five went to the Cul-de-Sac and into Ed's house to watch some T.V Ed saying that they needed to learn more about Superheroes. As they entered they said hi to Ed's mom who replied happily with a hello. She was wearing a dress with a apron over it she cleaned the dishes. She had red hair that was in a pony tail and had on some low heeled slippers. She looked like an older Sarah as she washed the dishes and was an beautiful woman with an attractable body despite her being thirty-eight. She have brown eyes. She and her husband met the kids when the parents came to greet the new neighbors, they talked and talked about how their kids acted and how their lives were before and after they came into the world and became good friends in the end.

Ed then guided them to his room that was still messy and in the basement. He let them choose where to sit where Eddy and Edd shared the blue recliner that Ed still has, but cleaned it since his mom said she was going to throw it away. Ed was going thru his DVD and VSR collection to see what movies he had. Ed room was still the same, but ever since they're scams became successful they got a lot of money with some of them saving it up to buy some things for themselves or for others. Ed saved his money to get a flat screen T.V that his dad put on the wall.

Double D, Dante, and Techlin saved up to get workout equipment that they kept at Edd's house. Eddy saved up his so that they could get the gloves and shoes. If someone heard this it sounded like each buy was for everyone in the small group. Eddy, Edd, Dante and Techlin would seem to be the one to get the things that will improved themselves while Ed being the more imagine one seem to be the one for entertainment if how many movies of all kinds he have, his Xbox 360 that he got for Christmas and that rested on his white stand that he used for his old T.V, and his flat screen that he got for his fourteenth birthday on November twenty-third.

'' So Ed what are we watching?'' Dante asked sitting on the floor with Dante standing next to the door. Ed was still looking ignoring Dante question as he took out three movie cases that the four couldn't see and Ed opened his Xbox disc tray and put the movie in the tray and put the three movie cases on top of it. He turned on his T.V as the Xbox 360 logo came into view and Techlin hit the lights. The movie then played and after the logos of the companies that participated on the creation of the movie the screen menu showed Spider-Man the first of the trilogy.

'' This is a modern classic.'' Ed said as he sat on the ground next to the blue recliner entrance in the movie already as it began.

_**Six Hours and Thirty Minutes Later: 7:53 pm**_

The credits on the screen rolled down the screen as Ed turned off his Xbox and Techlin turned on the lights.'' Well I liked the movie Edd.'' Double D complimented as he stood and stretched his bones cracking. Eddy did so as well with a sigh at the good feeling that came over him from his cramped bones.

'' Well I all hope you learned something from the movies.'' Ed said as they all nodded. Basically with great power comes with great responsibility. Peter Parker, the protagonist of the trilogy, learned that maintaining a normal life with his superhero life was a real challenge as he lost many chances of an normal life all because of his duties. When someone becomes superhero than that must mean that people will get jealous, greedy and evil, like the Green Goblin and Dr. Octopus. Sometime even the most pure of heart will get corrupted either by choice or not, like when the black stuff made Peter/Spider Man more stronger, but more eviler.

'' Ed its time to say goodbye to your friends its dinner time and after that its time for bed its school tomorrow!'' Ed's father who must have came back from work while they was watching the movie.

'' Ok Dad!'' Ed called back to him. Ed turned to his friends who was moving to his bedroom door and followed them up the stairs and to the door where they saw Ed's dad working on the T.V since Sarah said it was broken. Ed's father even though he was kneeling was a very tall man with brown color hair in a style non was familiar with. He was wearing an partially tucked business shirt with black silk pants with socks on his feet. Ed and Sarah's dad was an accountant and their mom was a stay at home mom, but will always have something to do outside the house.

''Bye Mr. and Mrs. Lane!'' Said the four boys, while the parents said bye to them as well to occupied fixing things or setting up the table.

Techlin opened the front door and walked out with the other three following. Ed stayed in the doorway since he lived there.'' Well boys gets lots of rest cause tomorrow my master scam of all times will come to fruition!'' Eddy exclaimed to the boys as they looked at him with a smile knowing that with them their luck who knows what will happen.

'' Yeah like our last one a few days ago?'' Dante said all knowing that one was a failure waiting to happen as Eddy tried selling golf clubs that they found in the junkyard that was broken and that didn't work. Lets just say that the pigeons they scammed had good swinging arms.

'' Oh ha ha.'' Eddy said with a smile as the others chuckled and rub the spot they got hit at. Then Eddy puts his hand in the middle of the five and the others quickly knew what he was doing.

'' Never leave a man behind.'' Eddy recited the first of six parts of their motto.

'' Lone wolves are weak.'' Double D said placing his hand over Eddy's.

'' A Pack is stronger.'' Techlin said next placing his hand over Double D's.

'' Never die without friends.'' Ed said his part placing his hand over Techlin's.

'' Alone we are little, together we are big.'' Dante said his part placing his hand over the others.

'' The Pack of Five!'' The boys cried out together and ended their motto with laughter as they all went separate ways. Eddy left to the side of the street to his house with Edd doing the same. Techlin and Dante walked in the middle of the street walking towards their house. Ed closed the door having a big smile on his face seeing his best friends leave so that tomorrow a new day would begin for them.

_**2 hour later 10:24 pm**_

The neighborhood of Peach Creek Estates was quiet with all sleeping soundly in their beds, except one Double D. He was already in bed having did what chores mother and father had left for him and he knew that they had to work overtime...again. Edd knew that his parents was hard workers and that they did it for him, but he hopes that one day that they and him can take a break from work and school and just be a normal family once. But at least he was able to see them off to work just to know that they are still a family, but separated by what humanity have created.

_' Well at least I have the guys to keep me occupied doing the day for most of the time.' _Double D thought knowing that they all only have each other since nobody, but Nazz, Jonny, and Rolf had ever tried to be friends while others just talked to them and was nothing more than acquaintances and nothing less. But Edd went back to the two brothers that change all the three of them.

_' When those two came to the neighborhood they changed us completely with being able to change Eddy and Ed and encourage them to get their education up and take me as a tutor and I guess I became bolder over the years.' _Double D wasn't one to compliment himself, but he knew that he gotten stronger, with Eddy and Ed right next to him in that. Edd decided to get some sleep for school in the morning.

_**Unaware To Them That Even More Things Was Going To Change.**_

**And I'm done with this chapter! Second Story seems like its got a good start.**

**I hope that you all like that parkour and free running scene and I just want people to know that things can easily change around for the Eds since the arrival of the two boys was a big change to them.**

**Eddy change from his always greedy self to a teen that was a little less greedy but at a least extent more caring to his friend wishes and mellowed out trying to get attention to just him. He also became smarter.**

**Ed only became stronger and smarter over the years. He became somewhat responsible with Eddy even trusting him to come up with a scam from time to time.**

**Double D have had a change in becoming a little more reckless instead of being careful most of the time. He even came up with a scam or two doing the years that ended in success.**

**The Eds in whole changed since they became aware of their surrounding more, learned new skills that helped them out in situations that they would have never escaped before. The two brothers also changed getting to know more of their new home and of the Eds with them teaching them some skills they didn't no about.**

**Well enough talking let me tell the next chapter:**

**Our Lives Changing Arc: The Night's Change and Discovery.**


	2. Our Lives Changing II: The Night Change

**Hello and Welcome to the new Chapter.**

**I really hope that you all liked how the first chapter went with how it was normal and how the Eds all changed.**

**I know what you all make think that how can they be that good in just two years if some of you know that it takes years to be an expert in parkour and free running, but come on guys and gals these are the Eds the trio that RUN from the kids after a failed scam. So you do the math and see the answer.**

**I will be posting pictures of the Eds parents and I will try to find a good picture for Techlin's and Dante's parents. Now to make one thing clear I didn't draw or participated in anything related to the pictures. It was created by VamipireMeerKat of and the creator of the fan fiction animation called Ed, Edd n Eddy: Highschool. Search it up if interested in it.**

**But after seeing some of the parents I changed them a little in my head and I'll try to be a little original, but I'm just using VampireMeerKat's as a starting point.**

**WARNING: Scenes from the story Super Eds will be seen here.**

**Title Page: A full moon is shown on the moon going in a circle is ten holes with a line separating them making five sections of two. **

**Chapter 2: Our Lives Changing Arc: The Night's Change and Discovery**

White was all that greeted Ed as he looked around seeing how the 'fluffy clouds' moved around him. It was so thick he couldn't see two feet in front of him. Ed then laughed at this thinking that it was a monster that he must slay that can make smoke to make it easier killing its pray._'' Come, I Ed the Toast Warrior, challenge thy to a challenge!''_ Ed yelled out as he prepared for battle.

_'' Ed is that you?''_ Ed heard Eddy asked.

_'' Eddy! Have you came to slay the monster with me?'' _Ed cried out in enjoyment at having help with him now knowing that this monster was a strong if it needed two 'warriors'.

_'' No you dumb ass! And what the fuck are you doing in my dream!''_ Eddy yelled out at Ed while Ed chuckled thinking its funny how Eddy cuss when hes mad.

_'' Eddy language have you no shame!''_ The two heard Double D scold them.'_' Wait? what is this I remember going to sleep, but what are you guys doing in my dream?'' _Edd asked once he realized where he was and grew fearful.

_'' Your dream? This is my dream!''_ Eddy said to the sock wearing boy where ever he might be.

_'' What the hell is this?''_ The trio then heard Techlin exclaim as tow of the three grew shock at who arrived.

_'' Techlin your here too!''_ Ed asked getting real excited as he thought that now his best friends can fight the evil menace that was sent to destroy him and with them all here that means its going to be a real tough one. Then his brain changed._'' Techlin guess what? Eddy dreams of white fluffy clouds!''_

_'' Wow Eddy you think you knew a guy.'' _Dante joined in on the conversation while Eddy grew angered at what they was accusing him of.

_'' Oh shut the hell up Dante before I hurt you and Ed!''_ Eddy sent the hollow threat at the two with all knowing he can't even live up to a percent of the threat.

_'' Well can everyone shut up I'm way too tired for this bullshit and get out of my dream!''_ Techlin said feeling tired of looking at only clouds or whatever it was.

_'' Can you all please be quite!''_ Double D yell echoed while stopping any more arguing between anyone._'' Now lets try and figure out why we are having the same dream.''_ Edd asked in a calmer voice and would have continued if someone else haven't joined them.

**'' Heroes of today, the Chosen Ones.'' **A soft yet powerful female voice sounded to the boys

_'' Whose there?'' _Techlin asked ready to fight if he had to even though he felt he was way over his head.

_'' Hello miss, I am Ed!''_ Ed greeted the woman unlike the others who was quite scared or cautious.

**'' Inherits of great powers passed down from generations to the next...''** The voice continued as if they didn't exist, but the boys guessed, no felt, what the invisible woman saying was directed to them.

_'' What is she saying?''_ Dante and Eddy asked at the same time confused at what she was trying to say to them.

_'' I...I don't know?''_ Edd said in a whisper unable to dig up anything from his brain to try and make sense of things. This was shocking to the boys as they knew that Edd was the smartest person they ever met and the smartest group and if he didn't know then who did?

_'' Powers?'' _Techlin muttered out of stupor trying to figure out what she was saying and he guessed, but wouldn't believe it.

**'' Since your beginnings your destines had been laid out, your talents remained dormant within the deepest recesses of your being...'' **The voice said as the boys got confused at what she was telling them.

_'' So we all were destined to meet?'' _Dante muttered under his breath even though all heard.

_'' Talents? What is she saying?''_ Eddy asked being confused. They all had talents, but he and everyone else knew she wasn't talking about their smarts, free running and parkour, or strength.

'' _So cool!_'' Ed exclaimed

**'' Those like you are called Heroes of Powers.'' **The female continued.

_'' Not the most original I guess.''_**__**Eddy commented on the name.

_'' Awesome!''_ You all can guess who.

_'' Heroes of Powers?'' _Techlin and Double D muttered wondering why she called them that.

'' **You are far beneath the coming of age, but dangerous times are coming. Soon, the world's fate will lay in your hands. The time of awakening is now.''** The female said the part that the five felt something in them stir.**'' Are you ready to answer the call?''**

_'' The... th..w-w-world's only...'' _Edd stuttered out.

_'' Dude you okay?''_Techlin asked his stuttering friend.

_'' What in the world is going on?''_ Dante asked the question that no one had answer too.

_'' Hey lady we ain't superheroes and we don't have superpowers. So how are we gonna save the world?''_ Eddy asked the voice.

**'' The seal upon your powers shall be lifted and now you may used them to your full disposal.''**

_''Does that answer your question?''_ Dante asked Eddy.

_'' I guess it does.''_ Eddy said with a shrug.

_'' Yeah superpowers for Ed and friends! A happy day for all!''_ Ed cheered.

_'' W-w-wait... I'm not...'' _Double D tried getting out but his hard breathing made it almost impossible

_''Edd calm down!'' _Techlin said to Edd who was breathing harder.

**'' Become a savior or destroyer.''** The voice said this part confusing all even more.

Then the clouds then became a whirlpool of blue,white, red, pink, and purple. With the visual distortion also became a physical disturbance, the feeling from before came back a fluttering burst that exploded from what they felt was within. It felt like butterflies, numbering in thousands came out of a tiny box, and with a warm charged cycle going all throughout their bodies all freely and happily. Like a dove that had been frozen for a thousand years thawing out and awakening from its frozen slumber.

To make sense, the five was left baffled and disoriented. The colors then went pitch black and a bright flash blinded them as the five awoke as one.

_**Eddy's House 12:50 A.M**_

Eddy woke up with a start as he stood up in his bed, the covers falling off him showing his white undershirt and white boxers. The dream still fresh in his memory as he tried to stop his shacking hands. His then felt his throat go dry all of the sudden. So jumping off his bed he ran to the kitchen and got him a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with ice cold water drunk it hoping it will clench his thirst so he can figure out what was going. When he still felt his throat dry he drunk another glass and another and another and then he started feeling hot really hot.

'' Mom! Dad! Did you guys turn on the heat!'' Eddy yelled, but then he remembered his parents was still gone and wasn't going to be back til noon tomorrow. Eddy then felt the heat pick up as he took some water in the cup put it in his mouth and still felt hot.

'' Hot!Hot!Hot!Hot!Hot!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!'' Eddy continued as he felt more heat in his body as he drank more his yells filling the quiet air.

_**Ed's House 12:50 A.M**_

'' Super Ed!'' Ed called out haven awaken from his 'awesome' dream and tied his bed sheet around his neck and jumped off his bed trying to fly to end up falling on his face.'' Huh?''

Ed was confused. Wasn't he suppose to get his powers and that when he felt a tickle in his belly. Ed rolled on his back and lifted his green monster movie shirt and saw his belly, and he felt the tickle again. Ed chuckled when it came back and stayed which made him laugh so loudly that the whole neighborhood can hear him, but grew accustomed to Ed's yelling at night having heard it all before.

_**Edd's house 12:50 A.M**_

'' Gah!'' Edd yelled sitting up in his bed with a shacking body and the white fluffy ball of his sleeping hat falling over his sweaty face. Edd removed the ball from his head and ran to the bathroom to get some water. He was glad that his mother and father was gone. As he ran he grew a major headache that made him trip and fell making his headache worse. His head was pounding as he got up and moved to the bathroom.

When he reached there he turned on the lights and he shielded his eyes from the bright light. Ed opened the medicine cabinet and able to easily get the aspirin that was neatly set up with other things and twisted open it with a struggle with his headache getting worse he pulled his hand away from his head and held out a shaking one as he tried to get two in his hands, but ended with almost half the pills coming out landing in the sink or floor making noise that irritated Edd. He was able to get two though and was about to put them in his mouth. Til he froze and it felt as if his brain just shut down.

_**Techlin and Dante's House 12:50 A.M**_

Techlin and Dante awoke in their beds with sweaty face and the two looked too each other. The two knew that they had the same dream, but when Dante felt cold he looked to see if the window was open and saw that it wasn't. Their room haven't changed much besides with a few posters on the wall and a closet full of cloths and with a digital clock on Techlin's dresser. Their mom and dad was out of town for the month having entered an contest for something and said that they trusted the two of them enough not to burn the house down...again.

Dante then felt his eyes lids getting heavier by the second.'' Tech my eyes are getting heavy!'' Dante said trying to keep his eyes open, but couldn't.

'' Your probably still tired and besides I feel very cold right now.'' Techlin said as he shivered wrapping the blanket around him very tightly.

'' No dude I'm wide awake its like my eyelids are made of led!'' Dante said trying to keep his eyelids open with his arms and body weighing like tons as he heard his bed creek under his weight and then that when he felt a shock come to him, no literally a shock like from a hand buzzer...times one million.

Dante screamed in pain as the shocking made his body ache as he moved around in his bed making it creek and crack more as Techlin watched wrapped in covers unable to do anything since he was so cold he can clearly see his breath. Then he felt like something was poking him on his side. He couldn't move since he felt numb and couldn't do nothing as it the poking continues until it began to hurt more and more until he too yelled in pain and thrashed in his bed though he ran out the room to go get some more covers since he was still cold. He quickly grabbed the sheets from the laundry room clean and dirty as he wrapped himself in a cocoon of sheets to try and keep his body warm as he screamed from the pokes that felt like someone was stabbing him in multiple places.

_**Eddy's House**_

Eddy was putting anything cold over him even wrapping himself up with ice cubes that quickly melted in contact with his skin he was still screaming in pain as he chugged down two cups of water that he kept running and drinking as a way to cool himself down.

_**Ed's House**_

Ed was still on the floor laughing so hard that it hurt with the tears to prove it. He was rolling around on the ground bagging his head against the wall numerous time if his face on them had any indication. He was in his bathroom putting his head in his tube of gravy and not succeeding in drowning the laughter. So here Ed sat on his bathroom floor laughter as his lungs felt like they would die out soon if he continued as he cried in pain.

_**Edd's house **_

Edd was jumping all over the bathroom climbing the walls running up the wall slamming the door and making a complete mess of the bathroom as he said words in a jumble mess and in some in different languages that he didn't even study about. He was saying word so fast it was impossible to understand. All the while yelling the words all out for all to hear.

_**Techlin and Dante's House**_

Dante was still in his bed and he was still being stung by volts of electricity going throughout his entire body as his bed kept holding on too him as it got lower and lower as his weight went up with him screaming louder than he ever did. The electricity was starting to get to his brain which made him black out, but his mouth was still screaming. His skin, unaware to him, was turning a silver color.

Techlin who was still downstairs wrapped in his cocoon was screaming as well the sheets feeling as if they became cold themselves and he still felt that damn stabbing feeling that made him scream even louder as it became more painful and the sheets next to him was tinted red.

_**The Cul-de-Sac. **_

For what seemed like hours was the quiet neighborhood littered with screams of the five boys with some neighborhoods wanting to call the police, but was too scared by the petrifying screams. Then all of the sudden they stopped at the same time with the final yell echoing in the air. It stopped exactly at two fifty-nine o' clock and a second later it was three o' clock.

Jimmy came from under his bed when he heard the screaming stop.

Rolf came back from his underground basement that he used when the Kankers went on a rampage and told his family and animals that it was over and that whatever caused it was gone.

Jonny snuggled more deeply in his pillows having somehow ignore the screams of pain and laughter from the boys.

Kevin uncovered his pillow from over his head and sighed as he laid back down on his pillow and quickly fell to sleep hoping that the screaming won't give him nightmares and if those that Ed gang caused that then they were getting a pounding for bothering him.

Nazz was in bed with ear muffs on as she sat on her bed still under her covers and decided to take a risk and took off her ear muffs and was greeted with silence. So with that she laid back down exhausted as she quickly fell asleep.

_**Ed's Room. 3:03 A.M**_

Ed sat against his wall in the bathroom next to the door panting from all the laughing he did, hell even breathing was hurting him. So with a little strength Ed was able to crawl out of the bathroom and into his bed were he went to sleep instantly on his pillow.

_**Techlin and Dante House. 3:04 A.M**_

Dante sighed as he didn't feel the shocking anymore and his weight returned to normal as his bed creek back up and he turn to his side with a painful groan as he lay on his pillow and went a sigh went to sleep the pain making his body demand rest. His skin turning back to his normal skin tone with him completely unaware of what happened to it.

Techlin came in the room sweating since the sheets made him hot again and he walked with a grunt as the pain from before left no marks, but a lot of aches. His gray pajama shorts was had small dark spots that Techlin thought was blood and sweat. So getting to his bed he just fell on it and with a sigh he went to sleep thanking God that it was over.

_**Eddy's House 3:10 A.M**_

Eddy was shivering from his cold body as he got out his freezer, but sighed in relief that the heat he felt was gone. Eddy felt really drained as he used what energy he had left as he walked back shivering to his room, leaving the kitchen a mess as he walked with the sink filled with cold water. dishes strewn all over the floor, and the freezer door was left open on full blast. Eddy went to his bed ignoring those facts as he lay on the bed with a headache and went to sleep.

_**Edd's House 3:13 A.M**_

Edd sat in his tub the bathroom looking like twisters came in with everything a mess that Edd knew that was going to make his parents unhappy, but he was so tired that he didn't care. The pills was all over the floor with many in the toilet, sink, and the tub he was in. The medicine cabinet was empty with subscription of medication all around the bathroom with some in the hallway. Edd got up and with a mild headache walked to his room with a sweaty face as he laid down on his bed and closed him eyes knowing that school was still tomorrow and that in a few hours they will have to awaken.

_**The Next Morning at the Corner of the Cul-de-Sac 8:23 A.M**_

The sun was shining on all still being close to the horizon where it rise, but still able to cast sunlight on the neighborhood. The corner that Edd was waiting, with his messenger bag, was a special one.

This was the corner that the Eds, Techlin and Dante always meet ever since a week after the two met them. This was their way of exercise and a a year later when they gotten better in free running that they said they can take the bus again if they wanted, but declined it saying that it became a habit. Now they meet here so that they can go to school together.

Edd as always was the first to arrive having waken up to his alarm clock got in the shower and quickly cleaning the bathroom soon after, got dressed in yesterdays clothing and was surprise that their was food cooked on the table waiting for him.

His parents was their, but he always knew that they left earlier than the time he woke to go to work. As Edd waited for the others at the corner he knew that this spot was when they and the brothers went home on their first day meeting them. His headache was almost gone as it still was there, but now was able to deal with. He remembered his surprise when he saw them.

_**Flashback 7:53 A.M Edd's House**_.

Edd was walking down stairs fixing his hat on his head that he just put on. He was able to clean the bathroom as fast as he could after getting out the shower and was on his way to make him some break feast, knowing that his parents was gone by now. Imagine his surprise when he went down stairs to see his mother and father at the table eating break feast with a plate waiting for him.

'' Mother? Father? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work!'' Edd said with shock believing that his parents was gone by know. His father was man in his early thirties and had black hair that was pass his neck. He was at an appropriate height for his age and his weight was just the right for his age as well. Instead of wearing a suit like he always did for work he was in his pajamas and was reading the paper with his reading glasses as he sip his coffee occasionally picking up some of the food with a fork and eating it. He had black eyes.

Edd's mother was quite a site to see. His mom was young at the age of twenty-eight with her birthday in a few months from now. She had an attractive body with DD-cup breast and long blonde hair that reached to her nicely shape butt, but she always kept it braided making her hair seem shorter reaching just to the middle of her back. She was also dressed in her pajamas.

When the two heard Edd question and they looked up from their break feast and smiled at Edd.'' Oh Eddward, I thought I heard someone upstairs how you been son?'' Father asked in a fatherly tone, realizing that he and Edd really haven't been interacting with the other over the years since they always work.

'' Lenard, first lets answer his question.'' His mother said to her husband as he sheepishly smiled and scratched his head all while Double D looked confuse never seeing his parents like this before.

'' Right, well we have some good news son!'' Lenard said to his son with a smile as Edd grew curious of what the good news was.'' Me and your mother have been promoted!'' Lenard said with a smile with his mother joining in the smiling.

''That's great, but doesn't that mean you'll have to work longer hours?'' Edd said glad at first until he realized what the promotion might effect. He was a little confused when his mother was about to tear up and motioned for him to come next to her. So Edd not wanting to disobey his mother moved next to her seat as she got off her chair and went on her knees to be at height level with Edd.

'' Listen Eddward, I know me and your father haven't been here with work getting in the way, but I want you to know from now on that its going to change.'' Edd mother said with her on the brink of crying knowing how much Eddward must have been alone without his parents here at home. His father came behind him and put a firm grip on his shoulder as Edd looked up to him.

'' You know Carla is right cause you see I been promoted to the top at work with your mom as my assistant. You see Eddward, I been promoted to the boss at work!'' Edd father exclaimed while Edd's eyes widen when he heard that.

'' What?'' Edd simple reply as he was too shock not thinking that his parents was now owners of a company.

'' Yep you see the boss died a few days ago and in his will he left me as the successor of the company getting me everything he owned since he wrote in the will that all his family members was either dead or didn't want a thing to do about him.'' His father started out sadly with a little anger at how family was treating their own flesh and blood.'' So he gave everything to me saying that he thought as me as a son he never had and gave me everything he owned.''

Edd knew that his father and his boss, Lenny Valsa, was best friends but never thought that Mr. Valsa will think off his father as family.

'' At first we thought that it would have made us work harder and longer, but then we found out that we have less work hours then before with higher pay.'' His mother said continuing where Lenard left off.

'' But how?'' Edd questioned his family as he looked back and forth between them.

'' Well all we have to do is check over some of the projects and have a few meetings here and there and other things, but its a lot more shorter as in me and you mother only have to leave at eight o' clock in the morning and come back close to five in the afternoon.'' Father said explaining how everything was going to work out.

Edd was looking at both his parents thinking that this was some sort of weird dream like last night. Edd then felt his head squished between two soft things and he knew that his mother was hugging him.'' Edd

this is our way of saying that we're sorry for leaving you alone all these years!'' His mother cried hugging him.

Edd was able to get out of his mom smothering hug and was able to say that he accepts their apology and never blamed them for anything knowing that they had to work long hours to support the family. This was replied with a hug from both his parents that he felt that they was relieved he didn't hate them or anything like that.

_**Present Time. 8:30 A.M**_

Edd shook his head at that remembering that after that they had break feast as a family for the first time in years and talked and talked until it was time for him to go. So with a kiss on a cheek from his mom and a firm hand shake from dad, he left school happy with a big smile on his face. As he remembered he never noticed Eddy on top of Ed behind him until a shadow came over him. He looked behind him with fear in eyes as he slowly turned around to see Eddy and Ed and he jumped back in fright as he fell to the ground on his ass.

The two burst with laughter seeing how scared their friend was when they showed up behind him.'' HA!HA! HA!... wow Double D were you scared...HA!HA!HA!'' Ed got out between laughs while Eddy was still sitting on his shoulder chuckling at his friend. Edd got up with a blush on his face until it turned to a grin as he stared behind them. Ed and Eddy seeing the grin turns around them only to come face to face with a demon mask and the two jumped back in fright with a yell with Ed landing on his head and Eddy landing on his butt.

Now it was Edd's turn to laugh with Dante who was behind the mask and Techlin who was holding his brother up on his shoulder.'' Good one gentlemen!'' Edd got out between laughing. Techlin and Dante went from laughing to chuckling thanking Edd as they did.

'' That wasn't funny.'' Eddy said getting up and rubbing his butt.

'' Yeah to you.'' Ed agreed then changed to chuckling thinking the joke was funny. Dante jumped off his brother's shoulder.

'' Come on Eddy it was just a joke.'' Dante said putting his arm around the shorter boy shoulders as Eddy sighed with a chuckle knowing he'll just have to get the two back later.

'' Okay, okay. Well is everyone ready to move out?'' Eddy said as got his backpack on that was on the grass and put it on his person. Ed got his sack that was next to Eddy's and hold it over his shoulder by a strong rope. Dante and Techlin got theirs on, Dante was one with the word fox on it in graffiti with white around it as Techlin had one with a wolf that was snow white with blue around it.**(Picture on Profile)**. They all saw that they was wearing what they were wearing yesterday, but ignored it a second later.

Eddy saw that they all had their things so with him taking the lead they started walking to school. They walked in complete silence since as soon as they were walking the guys all had the same thoughts of what the dream was last and what happened to themselves.

_' What was up with that lady talking all that stuff and why was I so got I mean come on the ice melted on me when it touched me!' _Eddy thought as he rubbed his arm remembering the heat that he felt.

_' May be I should keep this to myself for now.'_ The short boy figured that if they had the same dream then he'll wait til the end of the day to tell them if one of them don't say anything.

_' That tickle in my belly really hurt!'_ Ed rubbed his stomach still feeling a little pain from it and being a little scared that it might come back again.

_' Well I'll tell the guys later for now I'll just try not to remember it.''_ Ed was really worried since he knew that last night wasn't like his other nights where he would yell in his sleep wake up and go back to sleep.

_' I wonder what my parents and I would do after school today oh I can't wait!' _Double D thought excited until his thoughts changed to last night.

_' I wonder what I was doing since I only remember going in the bathroom getting a headache after that peculiar dream last night and then its all fuzzy and waking up in the bathroom and I had a feeling that I caused it. But I shouldn't worry about it now since I know that it I was just tired or something.' _Edd was really trying to make sense of last night's events, but his headache was coming back and he decided to not to worry about it now and bring it up with the others later.

_' If mom was home she would have killed me for staining her sheets that she cleaned for us right when they left, but I'm sure that the would blood have been a good enough excuse.' _Techlin thought remembering how cold he felt and how he felt like someone was stabbing him and how his cloths was in blood. But wanting to not remember that feeling he did a mental to note to ask if the Eds heard him or not.

_' I swear I would kill that lady if she caused me to became all heavy like that with the electricity that went throughout my body! Hell I'm sure I was lucky to survive that.' _Dante thought still feeling sore from all over, but toughened up and took it like a man instead of whining._' But I could have sworn I heard someone else yelling besides Techlin and me.' _Dante put that aside when he and the others saw the school come into view.

'' Hey Eddy what was that scam that you wanted to tell us today.'' Ed asked as the group moved inside the school grounds on the sidewalk walking to the school as they did with Ed pulling everyone out of their thoughts.

'' Oh yeah!,'' Eddy exclaimed as he turned to the others as they kept walking with him walking backwards.'' You see this idea just has to work since I know for a fact that there is a lot of romance in the school and...'' Eddy explained the whole plan as they entered the school, went to their lockers, pack their things and when the bell rang for first period which was at 9:30 did Eddy finish.

''… and that is how we do it and when the final bell rings we're out of their in a flash the suckers won't know what hits them.'' Eddy wrapped up his plan in a whisper to the others as they looked skeptical since this scam was so risky. He was whispering since students was still out in the hall, but was moving to class.

'' But what about the stuff we need to do it?'' Double D question in a whisper while Eddy replied with a simple ' I know a guy' phrase.

'' Dude I'm sure that it won't work.'' Techlin said being the one that made up scams himself before moving here.

'' Have faith in me would I tell ya this one will work!'' Eddy exclaimed as he and Ed dashed to their class knowing that the math teacher will blow a fuse if they're late again. The three watch the two moved down the hall and turn right at the corner.

'' Well gentlemen I guess it is time we head to class.'' Edd said as he walked the other direction to his literature class where Techlin followed leaving Dante as they only left as he walked to where the Eds went, but turned left heading to workshop class.

_**Cafeteria: 1:55 P.M Last Period**_

The group was back together after hours of classes, but they were all prepared to do their scam and hopefully leave unbeaten. They set up the stand and everything. Eddy got the wood from the guy he knew while Ed got the nails and hammer from the janitor room glad that the Kankers was out sick today. Dante and Edd was able to get the ingredients that they needed for this scam. Techlin was able to get the trays they needed to pass out the products. The stand was like any other stand that they did with the sign reading 'Ed-Submarine' with poorly drawn pictures of submarine sandwiches on next to the sign.

Eddy and Ed was putting on the necessary ingredients needed for a sub wearing gloves as they did as not to spread germs and the main meat source was...

'' Mystery meat!'' Dante and Edd cried put together once they saw Eddy put a slab of that gray, sloppy, disgusting food product on the bun with lettuce, sliced tomatoes, mustard, mayo and seasoning on it with the meat devouring all of it.

'' Yeah and you guys having a problem with that?'' Eddy asked the two as he did what he did with other sandwiches and put them in brown bags.

'' Eddy I know for a fact that this 'thing' is not even edible I mean can you see that it eating the ingredients!'' Double D cried out as he pointed to the meat as Eddy put the lettuce on their and saw that it did disappear into it.

'' Sick.'' Eddy muttered out, but shook it off and looked at Edd with a stern face.'' Its just adding flavor to it.'' Eddy continued to make and put sandwiches in the bags as Edd argued with him, but soon stopped when he saw that Eddy wasn't listening too him and just sighed knowing of the beating that they might get.

'' Guys all the students are coming, get ready!'' Techlin called out to the others across the cafeteria entrance seeing the kids come out just as the bell rang. At that Eddy and Ed moved faster putting all the mystery meat on the sandwiches and when they heard the students Ed threw the pot of mystery meat into the kitchen and winced when he heard a yell and a thud of metal knowing that he just knocked out the lunch man.

When Eddy put the last sandwich in the bag he smile as he exclaimed.'' Show time boys! Lets get rich!'' Just as all the students in from the hall.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The five boys was currently running down the hall away from the horde of kids being led by their normal suckers: the Kids. They was all covered in mystery meat with some of the bread on them as they ran dodging the thrown sandwiches at them as best as they could. Eddy was running with a jar of money filled with dollars and coins and holding on to it like a life line.

'' I told you it wouldn't work!'' Techlin yelled over the yells of the students as he dodge another sandwich.

'' It did since I still got the money!'' Eddy said showing the jar of money and dodging another sandwich.

'' It won't matter when they catch up and beat us up!'' Ed said looking behind him and seeing the mob catching up too them.

'' I agree Eddy! Do you have one of your escape plans ready?'' Edd agreed with Ed and asked if Eddy knew a way out of this predicament. Eddy furrowed his brows thinking of one as a three way junction came up.

'' I got it! Ed and Double D your with me! Techlin you go forward and Dante you go right! We meet back at our spot.'' Eddy barked out orders to the group as they was too concern for their well being to care and when the junction came up they split as the crowed stopped trying to find a way to get them.

'' Oh come on where they go!'' A random boy student called out.

'' I saw them with this way!'' A random girl pointed forward.

'' No! They took the right!''

'' They did a split up! Those dorks are so dead for this! Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Sarah,Jimmy, and some of you guys, your with me the rest of ya go get the brother dorkos!'' Kevin ordered as he and the ones he said went with to where the Eds was while the rest of the students went after the two brothers with half going after the other.

_**With Dante After Split up.**_

Dante was running for dear life knowing that if he was alone then they will have only one punching bag. He looked behind him and saw that no one was following him and slowed down panting as he decided to walk for now and find a hiding place until the bell rang. His walk was cut short when he heard rumbling and saw the mob of students though there was less of them Dante still ran knowing that it was way too many for a boy to take.

As he ran he looked behind him to see the others catching up and he was getting tired til a idea came too him as he slapped himself having forgot about that. So getting his slingshot he reached into his ammo pack and got a black ball the size of a pebble, that he called pellets or ''stars'', and though small it is powerful to him. Out of everyone in school he was the most accurate in almost anything even in classes where he points out things that others students couldn't do unintentionally making him one of the smartest kids in school even though he was just a prankster thru and thru.

He threw the pellet in air grabbed it in his hand and jumped and spun to the horde and said.'' Now you see me.'' Dante pulled on the sling and launched the pellet to the ground and when it made contact with the floor it exploded with smoke.''Now you don't.''

Dante quickly ran the other way once he heard the students yelling and arguing of where he was at with the occasional ' ow I'm not him.' or ' I'm a girl not a boy.'' and other things so with a victorious smirk he turned the other way and when the bell rang he ran, attaching him slingshot back to his belt, and just when he turned the corner he came face to face with an ugly kid with a red shirt and pants that was covered in mystery meat and he looked angry as the other kids behind him did. Dante quickly backed up wondering how they got out and that's when he heard a vacuum come on and when he looked to the smoke he saw that it was a kid with a mini vacuum and that he had two radios on sounding the yelling he heard in the smoke.

'' Damn they're getting better.'' The trickster muttered as he looked and saw they all surrounded him with the guy with the radios turning them off and joining them.

'' Well I guess we're the first to ever trap the Purple Fox.'' A kid said cracking his knuckles as he walked up to Dante slowly with the rest closing in on the boy. The reason the kid called him that cause the Eds and them made multiple names for themselves. He was known as The Trickster, Escape Artisto, The Techno Trickster, and one of his favorites the Purple Fox. He liked that since his favorite color was purple color and foxes was known for being tricksters.

He knew that Eddy's was know as the Roadrunner, The Small Cheetah, or commonly known as the The Snake of Speed. This was used since Eddy was a snake to all and he can run faster in their little group. Edd was only known for two names and that was the Gentle Force or the Polite Storm. This was related to his kind nature to all, but over the years Edd became a little more like Eddy and became unpredictable at times when it was needed most. Ed was commonly refereed to as the Gentle Giant, Muscle Ed, or The Dumb Strength. This is commonly known for Ed's strong physical body and dumb nice nature. Dante quickly got out of those thoughts, trying to pay attention the his predicament.

He backed up as they got closer with him hitting his back on the wall. He looked behind and decided to try one last time to get unbeaten.

'' Come on guys I know we had some laughs here and there with a few messes, but can you forgive me?'' Dante asked trying to talk his way out and when they shook his head he started sweating.'' Can't blame a guy for trying.'' Him chuckling nervously as they closed in on him . And when they pounced to him with fist cocked back he put his hands in front of him as way to lessen the pain and that is when it happened...

_**With Techlin After Split Up**_

Techlin ran around the corner with the kids following him and him getting tired with them calling him them calling him his nicknames.'' Get back here you Wolf!'' or ''Get that Ice Blade!'' or '' The Ice Wolf'' He really don't get why they called him that. But he guessed a long time ago that it had to do with him liking the cold and never wearing a jacket even in the coldest of weather. They thought him as a weirdo when they just don't get that Techlin felt fine in Winter having never been cold til last night.

But currently he was too busy running to think about it now. So when a right corner came into view he took it and when he turned he saw the other half of the mob coming his way and when he looked back he saw that the group was smaller and that they flanked him, and now he was trapped.

Techlin looked from his left and right as the angry kids came closer making growling noises showing their hate for him right now. Techlin backed up til his back hit the locker behind him and he waited the kids got closer and closer. Techlin sighed as he got in a fighting stance ready to fight off as many as he could, but he knew he couldn't take them all.

A big boy was first to charge at him with his partially mystery meat fist ready to strike until Techlin intercepted it and flipped the boy over his shoulder and when he impacted on the ground he poked a pressure point on his neck as the boy was instantly knocked out. Then a smaller, but older boy jumped on his back and Techlin was able to slam him into the locker and get him off his back knocking him out in the process. Then three members of the wrestling team charged him and he was able to dodge and punch the first to strike hard enough to stun him and when the other two wrestling members saw their friend get stunned they charged at Techlin who quickly knocked them out by dodge and hitting the pressure points on their neck and heard them slam into the locker behind him.

The group started to back off realizing who they was messing with. Techlin was notorious for being the one to fight back on occasions leaving enough time for his friend to escape with him getting away with a few scrapes and on one time a bruised cheek and a bloody nose. The bell rang and some of them knew they had to take the bus home so figuring that they couldn't take him out by themselves they charged at the same time knowing he can't handle all of them.

When Techlin saw them all charge he knew he couldn't last so with his hands out he waited for the blows until it happened...

_**With the Eds After the Split up. **_

The Eds was running away from the kids that was chasing them. They had experience with them before so it wasn't that hard to outrun them, but when they saw that they got the track running team with them they ran even though they knew it was useless since the track running team was fast enough to even get them. As they ran Ed's shoes became loose and he tripped sliding on the ground in a fast slide as he tripped Eddy and Double D making them fall on him and they all slid. When Eddy saw a wall in the distance that was coming up fast he put his feet down in front of Ed making smoke come up as he tried to stop and when he felt they did he waited for the smoke to clear.

When it did clear he saw that his feet was smoking and that they was just an inch away from crashing. Eddy then looked to his smoking feet in question instead of pain since he didn't feel any. But he had no time to ponder when Ed stood up making him and Double D fall on the floor.

'' That was close!'' Ed said knowing from his point of view on the ground that they was going to hit the wall. Edd himself got up.

'' Indeed Ed, are you all right Eddy?'' Edd asked his friend when he saw the smoke coming off his feet, but Eddy couldn't answer when he saw the track team coming up and fast and a second later they was surrounded by them preventing them from leaving. The three backed up to the wall with Edd in the middle Eddy on the right and Ed on the left. When they saw the angry kids they grew with fear knowing that a lot of pent up anger was building as Eddy squeezed the jar that was somehow intact. The bell rang signaling the school day's end.

'' Any last ditch plans Eddy?'' Ed whispered scared silly when he saw his sister looking really mad and knew she was about to tell mom. Eddy nodded and the two Eds grew smiles while the track runners grew confused at them smiling. They shrug thinking having one last smile before their mouths became broken.

'' Okay look we have to do another split up and meet back at our spot okay so good luck and split! Eddy whispered and then said split as he and Ed dashed the other way. Edd was caught by surprise at the change of events, but couldn't move when the kids showed up and surrounded him.

'' Oh great the other two got away! You track runners go and see if the other two got their medicine we got Double Dork over here! Rolf, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah you guys go after the other two they couldn't have gotten far.'' Kevin said as he and Nazz glared at Edd who felt the guilt coming up he knew that when Nazz was angry to almost anyone who mess up her hair and when Edd got a good look it looked horribly with mystery meat in it. Kevin also had mystery meat on his person and when he somehow got a wooden bat from behind his back, he knew that the five of them went a little too far.

'' Um...um...please don't hurt me!'' Edd screamed at first trying to stutter out an apology until Kevin came closer hitting his bat softly against his palm.

'' You and your dorky friends are so dead for making me and everyone else eat that...thing.'' Kevin said with a shiver when he remembered taking the bite and he immediately went to the kitchen and threw up in the janitor's bucket. Edd grew fear when he saw the hate radiate from Kevin and Nazz, and it being directly at him, promptly sweated like he ran one hundred miles.

Some may think that Edd would be guilt ridden instead of being a little guilty. Eddy must be rubbing off of him since he felt little to no guilt, and some might think that Edd still has that crush on Nazz but gave up since he now just thought of her as the sister he never had. This changed when he got to know Nazz more after he became friends with her cousins. At first he thought that he will be able to gather the courage to ask and when he told her of his feeling she rejected him, but he accepted it, even though he did go through a little depression until Techlin set him strait with the Eds behind him and soon he was all better and was a friend of Nazz.

But right know he felt his friend won't help him this time and he felt so ashamed at doing the scam on her and the other students, he wanted to just say sorry and get out of here but he knew he wouldn't get that. So he just wish that he can disappear and be gone out of here and when he saw Kevin pull back to swing he nearly cried.

'' Say good nigh-where the hell he go?'' Kevin yelled out ready to beat the lights out of his prey when he just disappeared.

At hearing Kevin saying that he thoughts was that of confusion as when he opened his eyes he saw them right in front of him, but they looked confuse and was looking around as if searching for something or was it him . But Edd remembered that he used his hands to cover his eyes and when he moved his fingers he still felt his hands on his face. Double D was shock as he felt his hands, but how can he see through them was what he was trying to figure out!

Edd was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a frustrated yell from Kevin as he threw his bat to the ground it bouncing making noise til it stopped and stayed still on the ground.

'' Come on Nazz lets go see if the others get the short and tall dorks.'' Kevin said running to the direction his companions ran off to forgetting his bat, with Nazz following but she stopped before turning the corner looking real hard strait at Edd with Edd praying that what was happening to make him not notice stayed a little longer.

'' Come on Nazz!'' Kevin yelled probably at the entrance already with it being close to here.

'' Coming Kevin!'' Nazz hollered back to him as she ran to catch up to him.

When he was sure they was out of ear shot he sighed and whipped the sweat off his forehead and then he remembered the current situation. Edd put his hand in front of his face and squeeze them feeling them, but not seeing them.

_' How did this happen?'_ Edd thought and he tried to figure what was happening to him._' Okay at first they had me and then I said in my thoughts I wish I would turn invisible or to disappear...!'_ Edd thought trying his prediction that he came up with.

_' Okay if I thought to become invisible then I have to make a command to my brain to become visible!' _So trying it out and soon his hands became visible and when he looked down he saw his body to become visible as well. During this process Edd felt something as if he was a new person as he felt himself become visible as if the wind 'blew' the invisibility away and left a nice breeze that cooled him.

As he smiled at this he remembered the dream he had last night and remember the lady saying and he quote 'The seals upon your powers shall be lifted...' His eyes widen at that not believing what he just thought of, but he knew that what the lady in his dream said was true and that he now haves powers. Then he remembered that his best friends was in that dream and they too must have powers as well.

So determine to find and if possible help his friend escape somehow using his new abilities. Before he ran he turned himself invisible again and ran to the entrance where he was sure Eddy and Ed got out, his foot prints making light and rapid tapping noises as he did.

_**With Dante When It Happened.**_

Dante opened his eyes when he felt no pain and actually he felt like he was just given a shock, but one that didn't hurt but one that felt calming and gentle. He put his hands down and saw of what the students and he looked and saw them all on the floor with blue and purple electricity jumping across them as they laid breathing but unconscious with funny looking hair. Dante was knelled down and touch them to see if they really was unconscious and was surprise when volts of electricity came to his outstretched finger and yet it didn't hurt at all.

'' It really feels good and its like I fill comfortable and that it feels like a gentle wave sweeping across me.'' Dante muttered how he felt when he closed his eyes and pictured what it felt like when the volts came to him. So opening his eyes he stood back up and decided to experiment a little. He thought of the volts coming to him and when he felt a comfort feeling come he opened his eyes and saw blue electricity in his right hand and purple in his right so wanting to try a little more he put them together and saw as it changed to an darker and lighter shade of purple and when he focused real hard it turned white with a blue outline

Dante stopped before he does something stupid and kill everyone in the building._' Wait that dream! So all that stuff about powers and stuff was true!'_ Dante thought as he remembered it then he thought of the others who was in the same dream as well and thought that they must have some too. His thoughts was gone when he heard some of the knocked out kids groan. So deciding to tell the Eds at the Retro-Van he quickly looked around and he saw the window. So opening it and he went out glad that this was the first floor, closed the window, and looked around to make sure nobody saw him and made a sprint to the junkyard hoping his friends and brother was alright.

_**With Techlin After It Happened.**_

Techlin opened his eyes not feeling the pain he thought that was coming and instead felt a nice chill coursing thru his body and that it felt as if someone put him on top of a mountain of snow with the wind blowing strong., and he felt at peace with this foreign feeling and when he moved his hands he was surprise at what he saw.

The students that was about to beat him was a few inches away, but they was frozen in a thick coat of ice, stuck in their poses with their faces and eyes filled with froze anger. Techlin was shocked when he poked the ice and he didn't feel a thing and since he can see his breath this must be cold area now with the ice here. Actually he didn't feel cold at all and just felt the same as he does if he was in normal warm temperature.

Techlin was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the ice was slowly melting and the drops of water feel to the ground. So deciding to leave he maneuvered his way around the frozen students and turned ran down the hall and turned the corner only to bumped into someone's chest squishy chest that he knew, felt very familiar.

Techlin stuck his head out of the two soft things and looked up to see someone he loved and dedicated his life too and that person in front of him was his...wife. Callie Lana Bloom or her secret name Callie Lana Gates.

Callie was a taller woman than Techlin reaching even higher than Ed and stood at seven ft. She was wearing her work clothes which was an white work shirt for woman and under was her DD-Cup breast, she wore a black skirt that went to her knees and was wearing ColeHann Penny Loafers, woman work shoes. Her face to Techlin, and others, was the look of an angel and her hair was a light brown color that reached past her neck and at the top of her back. She had light brown eyes and soft white skin and a noticeable bulge in her stomach area.

'' Techlin I was looking for you!'' Callie exclaimed as she picked up her husband and hugged him.

'' Callie what... are you doing here?'' Techlin asked her getting out of her hug and asked her the question. Sure it wasn't like he wasn't happy to see her, but right now was not the time.

''I just got here too pick you up at your house, but I couldn't find you so I came here and here you are!'' Callie explain to the teen as Techlin remembered that she was going to pick him up and slapped himself when he forgot about it.

'' Why is it so cold?'' Callie asked shivering slightly when she realized the temperature dropped all of the sudden. So with a panic expression Techlin turned her around and made walked the other direction with him guiding as her guide.

'' It was a broken air conditioner and it made this part of the school a little cold and the janitor is supposed to fix it.'' Techlin lied to her and never liked doing it to her, but at the time it seemed necessary. And she accepted the answer with a 'oh' though she expected that he was lying to her, but her she had a feeling that it had something to do with Dante breaking something else...again.

'' Well okay, but why are you still at school and covered in that gray stuff?'' Callie asked and Techlin kicked himself once he realized that he still had that mystery meat on him and then he realized that he was at the school's entrance.

' When did we walk this fast?' Techlin thought but pushed that aside when Callie was looking at him waiting for a answer.

'' Look Callie I need to go somewhere right now and I promise I'll tell you everything later, but please understand?'' Techlin asked her while Callie was feeling a little left in the dark, but nodded non the less.

'' OK but you better come back and make it up to the both of us!'' Callie said while Techlin smiled as he looked one around the area and made sure there was no camera and stood on his toes and kissed her softly on the lips and when they parted he went down and kissed her round belly.

'' OK I'll make it up later to both of you. Bye!'' Techlin said as he ran out the door and ran to the right in the forest area knowing a short cut to the junkyard. Hoping that the rest was okay. Not seeing the shock Jonny and Rolf who was at the corner of the stares staring at it.

Callie sighed as she rubbed her belly and looked at the ring on her right index finger.'' Well baby lets go wait for papa back at home.'' Callie said to the bump that was her stomach as she rubbed it and walked out the door and to their house that wasn't far from where Techlin and Dante's parents lived.

_**With Eddy After Leaving Edd and Ed.**_

Eddy was in the parking lot cornered by both Rolf and Jonny who stared at him with anger and knew that this beating was going to hurt. Ed and him separated with Ed saying he was going to his house to hide and was going to meet up later at the spot when he had the chance. Sarah and Jimmy followed after Ed with Eddy hoping that he got there before they do and had enough time to hide.

Eddy was backed up to the stair's corner holding the jar of money still and he was looking at Rolf and Jonny who looked mad, really mad. Eddy saw the two getting closer with Rolf pulling up his sleeves as he showed his hairy arms and muscles.'' Any last words three haired-Ed boy!''

'' Yeah better say them now before Plank and I start pounding you!'' Jonny said speaking for both Plank and himself as they too was covered in mystery meat.

'' Yeah...uh...'' Eddy was looking for a way out and any way and only saw the middle gap between his two beaters. Then Eddy felt something stir in him as he felt like he was full of energy and felt like it was never going to run out and he felt warm as if a fire place was warming him from a chilly winter and then Eddy thought of the plan quickly and said ''... uh... bye!'' Eddy exclaimed as he sprinted pass the two running strait to the Cul-de-Sac.

Rolf and Jonny was staring at the place where Eddy was just at dumbfounded at what they just saw. They knew that Eddy was a coward and was fast, but not _that _fast. Cause in just a blink of an eye he was gone.

The two looked at each other asking the same question to each other with Rolf voicing it in a whisper in shock.'' Did three-haired Ed boy just...?''

''Yeah he did.'' Jonny said to Rolf question as they turned and saw that he was long gone, but they knew that if he was sprinting normally they would still be able to see him. But they never saw a glimpse

_**With Ed After Leaving Eddy.**_

Ed just entered the neighborhood having lost Sarah along the way after doing some parkour to confuse her and was able to get further away from her. Ed ran to his house opened the door and slammed it shut, glade that his mom and dad was gone. He ran down his room, closed and locked the door and his back window and hid under his bed.

Ed was panting heavily having ran from school to the Cul-de-Sac was tiring, but it was worth it when he lost his chasers. Though that relief was squashed as Ed heard his house door bust open with a yell of.

''ED!'' From Sarah. He then heard loud stumping noises upstairs and heard it come closer and go down his stairs as it got louder and louder as it got closer. Ed shaking in fear as his sister stumping got closer and louder and closer and louder then it stopped. Ed stood where he was looking at his door expecting his sister to come out and beat him up.

When he saw the door nob twist and stopped since it was lock as Sarah jiggled the lock and when he heard light foot noises going up the basement stairs he sighed in relief and got out from under his bed, thinking Sarah gave up. That thought was squished when the dryer came crashing thru his door and Ed was able to duck in time before it hit him, with it crashing into his wall with the back in the wall and the dryer circled door was open.

Ed turned his head around and saw his sister and she was furious. Looking like Evil Tim's twice as evil girlfriend from the issue #3 The Evil and More.

'' Knock his teeth out Sarah!'' Ed heard Jimmy whispered angrily and he knew that Jimmy couldn't fight since he was even weaker than Double D, but his sister was a different story. When she nodded and charged at him with a scream as Jimmy cheered her on. Ed in his best defense raised his hands in the hair hoping that it will lessen the pain and that's when he felt it.

Ed felt that tickling filling he felt the night before, but this time it didn't made him giggle, chuckle or laugh. It felt good and relaxing to him. When Ed didn't feel the pain from his sister rage come to him he opened one of his eyes and saw her frozen in the air. Ed was confused at this and opened his other eye and then he saw that she was frozen with Jimmy as the same stuck in a punching pose and when Ed looked closer to the two he saw that they had a faint blue outline going around them in tiny waves with a wiggly line coming to him with it splitting into six different ones connected to his fingers and the middle of his palm.

Ed saw there eyes moving, but nothing else as they was still stuck while Ed tried figuring out what was happening as this was as weird as that...dream last...night. Ed then grew a smile that scared the hell out of the two eleven year old.

_'This is my SUPER POWERS!' _Ed screamed in his head excited as he looked at the blue lines and without noticing he starting playing with them. Ed was then juggling his baby sister and her little friend in the air with Jimmy screaming since he lowered his powers down when they went in the air with them freezing again as he caught them and Sarah was getting redder and redder.

'' Super Ed! Saving the world one gravy pot at a time!'' Ed exclaimed not having a idea of who he was playing with as he wondered what this power was called until a definition came to him.

_'Zero-point energy: the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may posses, an amount of energy associated with the vacuum of empty space, able to be converted into a field of quantum energy that inhibits physical movement.' _Ed was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a yell.

'' Ed...YOU...ASS!'' Sarah called out between being frozen and unfrozen and when Ed let her go back in the air she put all her weight and strength into her punch catching an surprised Ed off guard as she punched him... into the wall next to the dryer. This caused him to lose control as Sarah and Jimmy fell to the ground with Jimmy falling on the ground with Sarah landing on her feet. When Ed fell to the ground he left a full body imprint on the wall as he was left unconscious from the punch.

'' I think he's down for the count!'' Jimmy said looking at Sarah and was sure that the punch did the job.

'' I bet he isn't! He probably just faking!'' Sarah said knowing that he can't be knocked out that fast. Jimmy was able to grab her arms right before she pounced on the down boy.

'' Sarah he's done he won't get back up!'' Jimmy said worrying about the big Ed and just when his useless grip was about to break from her arms he saw something that freaked him out and when he felt Sarah stop fighting back he knew she saw it too. Something was happening to Ed as they saw the big bruise on his cheek started disappearing. At first it was purple and bloody cheek and then it started turning back to Ed's normal skin color. The kids watch in disgust and interest as the blood went back in the skin and as the purple spot got smaller and smaller. Soon it was gone and was left was just perfectly unbruised skin as if he was never punched or touched in that area.

Sarah and Jimmy was still shocked still with wide eyes as they looked at Ed then each other and they screamed as they ran out of the room wanting to get as faraway from the freak of nature as possible.

Ed lay there for a good minute or two before he stir and Ed opened his eyes as he pushed himself up and was expecting to see Sarah, but he saw no one. Ed was confused, but rubbed his cheek knowing that Sarah just punched him real hard and yet he felt nothing related to pain.

Ed didn't have time to ponder as he then thought of his friends and ran out his room determine to see if his friends was safe and if they wasn't he'll save them with his super powers!

_**With Eddy at the Entrance of the Junkyard.**_

Eddy was running as the Junkyard came into view and he stopped with putting his feet down again as he stopped in front of the entrance with some dust coming consuming him. He was able to wave and coughed it away and when it cleared he gave one more cough.

Eddy looked behind him and into the forest seeing that no one followed him. Eddy then thought of what he just did. He just ran all the way from school to the Junkyard entrance in one sprint and he didn't even feel tired in the least! Eddy saw that the mystery meat on him was gone probably got forced off from how fast he ran and Eddy thoughts then moved to the dream.

_' Wait that dream! So... we do have super powers now?'_ Eddy thought in shock as he dropped the jar in his hands as to he looked at his fingers and then he felt something like heat in his hands. So trying to see whats going on he snapped his fingers and then a blue flame appeared in his hands, but it didn't feel hot at all. Eddy stared at the fire in shock wondering how he wasn't feeling hot, Eddy snapped his fingers again and the fired dispersed into his hand. Eddy tried it again and the same flame appeared in his hand.

'' Was this why I was so hot last night?'' Eddy asked himself taring at the fire and threw it in the air where it landed on his other hand, Eddy threw it back up and soon he was juggling and with his speed he was making a wheel of fire as he laughed really enjoying himself. As he juggled his hand slipped and the fire ball was sent flying to the the green metal wall of the junkyard and when it hit it melted through making a hole with a black wing around it with metal sliding down.

Eddy ran to the fire and picked it up from the other side and thinking fast he put the fire in his hands and put it to the fire as it joined back with the main source and when the fire was gone he sighed in relief as he disperse it. So deciding to not play with fire for a little bit he got the jar of money and ran with his new powers to the Retro-Van getting there in seconds and saw that he was the first one. As a way to keep him preoccupied he started counting the money so that when Edd gets here he'll know how to divide it so that all of them can get their fair share.

_**With Techlin In the forest**_

Techlin was hoping from the tree branches having ended up in the forest that was close to the Junkyard and was glad that he was able to get the mystery meat off of him cause if he didn't then things will stick to him. As he jumped from the branches he played with his ice powers making an ice crystal appear and disappear in his hands and the cold smoke that came from it. He knew that something wasn't right last night when he just went from warm to cold.

'_ Why my life have to be so fucked up? And knowing that the others was in my dream they must have powers too.' _Techlin jumped out of the tree line as he landed rolling on the ground and when he got up he looked around to make sure that no one somehow followed him. Techlin then decided to walk the rest of the way knowing that the Junkyard wasn't that far. Techlin looked at his hands when he felt something else coming from it.

Techlin was a little used to feeling the chill that came from his ice, but now it felt like someone was poking him again like last night. Techlin then thought more and more of that feeling and then out with a _'shing'_ came out a obsidian color blade that scared Techlin as he landed on his butt and stared at the blade that was protruding his palm.

'' What the hell?'' Techlin exclaimed as he stared at the blade._' What the hell this thing came from?' _Techlin questioned as he stared at the blade and, growing brave, touched it and was shocked when he felt metal. Techlin pulled his hand back in shock as he stared at and he grabbed a good hold of it and felt the metal, but it didn't cut him. Techlin got up as he stared and since he thought of it to appear he did the opposite in thought and the blade retracted back inside him leaving no trace on him that it was there in the first place.

_' So your the reason why I felt like I got stabbed so many times last night.' _Techlin thought as he made the blade come out of him. Techlin decided to continue on to the spot playing with his new power as he did. He made the blade appear all over his body even able to make millions of tiny needle blades on his arm making it black and he swing it on a tree and watched as it cut through the wood and when he removed it he saw the tiny holes in it. So making the tiny blades disappear he went back on his original destination.

Techlin looked up into the sky and sighed.'' Yep my life is fucked up.''

**With Dante After Leaving the School**

Dante jumped out of the tree line and crashed to the ground with his body making a crater. Dante got up confused of why he was heavy. He was in the forest jumping from tree to tree and when he was jumping he thought of the dream from last and night and how heavy he was and when he guessed at how heavy he was the branch under him broke and here he was.

Dante got up and saw the crater he made and was confused of how his body made that.'' Okay I was thinking of how heavy I was and I thought of metal and then this happens.'' Dante muttered to himself as he sat in the crater Indian Style trying to think of a solution.

_' Wait I was heavy last night and my bed almost broke. And since it was last night it must be a new power. Just Fucking Great!'_ Dante thought as he fell back with a sigh wishing he had another power instead of making himself heavy. He wished that he had the power to turn at least turn his arm to metal and that's when he felt his arms sink a little more into the ground

So with a thought he commanded his body to stop making his arms so heavy and he was back to normal. Dante got out of the crater and turned seeing his body print in the crater with where his arms was at being deeper than the rest. Dante looked at his arms seeing nothing different so wanting to test out a theory he came up with.

_' Turn my arms to metal.' _Was his thought as he was shocked when his arms became metal. It was a silver color**( Think of the Silver Color of the Silver Surfer)** but not heavy._ ' I guess if I don't focus it becomes heavy, which is the reason why I was heavy.' _Dante then thought of something tried out something else.

_'Liquid metal.'_ Dante parts of Dante's arms turned liquid and fell to the ground, but his arms reformed the missing metal. Dante looked at the metal and moved his fingers and saw that the metal moved into the air at the direction he was pointing. Dante ordered it to come back to him and was surprised when it did come back and attach to him arms. Dante then thought of his arms being back to normal and it came back to the same skin color.

'_ So I have both Electricity and Metal Manipulation. Not a Bad combination!'_' Dante thought knowing that with these two powers that he can cause more pranks and mayhem. So with a happy smile Dante ran to the Junkyard to the others, hoping that they made it safely so that he can show off his new powers and he was sure they have some too!

_**With Edd At the School.**_

Edd leaned against the wall exhausted as he became visible showing his slightly sweaty face having ran all over the school as fast as he could. He made sure all his friends was out and he saw the mess that his friends made with the kids that cornered them. He didn't know who cause the kids to be electrocuted or who froze the ones at the other end of the school, but he knew his friends was the cause of it though which one was unknown to him. He looked his right and saw that the entrance was just down the hallway.

'' There you are you fucking dork!'' Edd turned around and he saw a very angry Kevin without Nazz who looked at him with hate and bringing out his bat he got from where Double D just was. Edd quickly ran the other way as Kevin chased him, and since he was tired and Kevin was not he was gaining on him!

'' Your not getting away this time!'' Kevin said as he became in arms reach and swung his bat as hard as he could. Time slowed down as Edd turned and saw the bat that would leave him in a major headache or with a concussion if he wasn't right about the headache. So he turning his body he put his hands on Kevin's chest, planning to push him away before another event happened. Edd felt a power like before come to him and coursed throughout his entire being and when time fast forward with the bat only inches away.

So using what the feeling was he pushed it all out and with a static hum and zap he and Kevin was launched in the opposite direction with Kevin being pushed back all the way to the stairs where he fell down and crashed into the locker with his body denting the metal as he dropped to the ground knocked out and with a bloody nose. Edd was launched to the entrance as it flew open when he crashed into it and he landed on the sidewalk. Edd grabbed hold of his head as he felt another headache come up, but it calmed down seconds later. Edd got up a little confuse at the turn of events of the attack on him.

'Wa...was that a...new power?' Edd thought as he looked at his hands and focused on what he just did and felt the power again and with the same static hum and he saw a light blue sphere come around his hands. Double D didn't have time to think when he looked up and saw the door close and behind the door was an knocked out Jonny and Rolf. So when he looked around and saw no one he ran from the school into the forest at their spot.

_' Please be safe fellows!' _Edd thought as he climbed into the trees and hopped to the next one.

_**Last Night They Changed, But Now This Is Where The Adventure begins!**_

**I am done with this Chapter! Wow the five changed a lot over just one night. Well I know what you all must be thinking by now ' Why the hell is Techlin married at his age!' Well you have to keep reading to find out now do you.**

**Hope your Ready for more Action, Romance and more in the upcoming chapter**

**Well I guess that's it and I'll see you later on the next chapter:**

**Chapter 3: Our Lives Changing Arc Finale Part 1: What To Do? and One Week Later and Lets Fight!**


	3. Our Lives Changing III: What to do?

**Wow the next Chapter, lets discover something!**

**Well hey to all those and those who are reading this. I can't believe that I gave them those powers though since they are way to awesome to be in this story, but hey I did it and I'm not going back. **

**I really hope that you're reading this since I feel as if no one reads it.**

**Well lets just go to the chapter:**

**Title page: Right:Techlin was on the right with his left arm with multiple blades sticking out and the other covered in ice.**

**Top: Eddy was atop with him running with his speed leaving after images with fire in his hands. **

**Right of Techlin: Dante was next to Techlin with his slingshot drawn with him posed to fire with electricity over his body with his arms as silver metal. **

**Bottom: Ed having cuts on him that was in mid-healing with his hands with blue lines coming from his hands holding sharp needles that was coming to him.**

**The rest: Edd was shown with him in middle of turning invisible with his hands glowing with a light blue sphere around them. **

**Chapter 3: Our Lives Changing Arc Finale: What to do? And A Week Later**

Techlin came running inside the Junkyard heading straight for the spot that they always shared. He still couldn't believe that he have superpowers, and not one, but two of them! Techlin ran faster when he remembered that the others might not be here and maybe he can help them if they somehow got caught. Techlin turned the corner that lead to the Retro-Van and made a dash when he didn't see anyone and when he got there, he sighed in relief when he saw Eddy sleeping on the water bed.

Techlin grew a smirk when he decided to pull a prank on Eddy. Moving closer to him he climbed into the van and he made his hand turn ice cold. His hand was covered in a thin coat of ice. When he was in arms reach he touched Eddy's arm and watch Eddy jump up and hit his head where Ed's head crashed through two years ago. Techlin laughter filled the air as his friend struggle to get out and when he did he laughed once he saw his red face as he tried to heat himself up.

Eddy just wanted some rest after counting the money and wrote a note on some toilet paper and put to the jar with some tape that was about to lose his stickiness. As he slept he felt cold and by cold he meant really cold so waking up he launch himself up and fit his head through the hole Ed made two years ago.

_' We should really get this thing fixed.'_Eddy thought as he struggle to get out and that's when he heard laughing and knew who it was. Eddy was able to get out as he warmed his body without making any fire and when he saw Techlin and his ice covered hand he knew that he had powers and more importantly that he did it!

'' Oh you think that's funny tough guy, well you need to warm up a little!'' Eddy said sending a small flick of red fire from his finger too Techlin's arms and was satisfied when the laughing boy yelled in pain as he turned his whole arm to ice to extinguish the fire and cool himself down. He looked at Eddy and saw him throwing up and down a fire ball in his left hand and was ready to throw it at him.

'' Truce?'' Techlin asked holding out his ice covered hand.

''Truce.'' Eddy said grabbing the hand with the fire and they shook until they both pulled away from being burned or getting frost bite. Techlin got out with Eddy following as he sat on the ground with Eddy sitting on the ledge of the back entrance.

'' So did the you see Double D, Ed or Dante on the way here?'' Eddy ask.

'' Nope I hope they made it out though cause the students was more angry with us then usual.'' Techlin said knowing those kids was out for blood.

'' Maybe because we got their money and they didn't! '' Eddy said with a chuckle, can't believing how much that scam worked out in the end.

Techlin shrugged thinking that was the reason and then he felt someone poke his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw no one. He felt another poke on his shoulder and looked the other way. Techlin looked at Eddy who was looking at him with a 'what' face.

'' Will you stop that.'' Techlin said as he felt someone touch his shoulder again.

'' Stop what?'' Eddy said with a glint in his eyes. Techlin looked at Eddy and then he felt another poke and looked behind him and he felt another on his back and then another on his head and soon he felt it all over his body.

'' Will you stop that!'' Techlin exclaimed as he looked at Eddy a little annoyed.

'' Oh come on are you gonna ask how I'm doing it?'' Eddy asked with a groan knowing that Techlin wasn't that dumb.

'' I already know since you can make fire and have super speed.'' Techlin said knowing that Eddy couldn't have done the poking that fast. And that he saw the blurs of his hands, though barley.

'' Okay okay, but what about you I know you have ice and all, but what about another one?'' Eddy asked since if hes the only one with two powers then he had to rubbed it in on them. He was a little surprise when hw showed him his arm as he made the black blade appear.

'' I don't know if I can only do blades, but I can remove them.'' Techlin demonstrated it by making a blade longer and he pulled it out of his skin and it came with a good grip as he did a few swings with it.

'' You think the others are alright, now?'' Eddy asked when Techlin absorb the blades back into him.

'' If they have powers like us then yeah.'' Techlin agreed and his fact was proven when Ed came out of nowhere and was caring a big boulder that he got from somewhere. But what shocked them was that Ed was using a blue thing that was around his hand and was around the boulder, and he was yelling as he ran and tripped making a big thud as the boulder impacted with a mountain of garbage sending it everywhere and making the ground shake a little.

'' Ed what hell are you doing?'' Techlin and Eddy exclaimed together once they saw there friend who look at them with a smile and ran, scoop them up and hugged them.

'' Eddy! Techlin! You guys made it! Ed is happy!'' Ed said as he crushed them in a hug as the two struggled to get out.

'' Yeah Ed...now let...us...go!'' Eddy said as Ed listen and dropped them with a chuckle as the two caught their breaths.

'' Okay now that my lungs aren't being crushed, what the fuck were you going to do with that boulder?'' Techlin asked knowing that carrying a boulder was not a smart idea, even for Ed.

'' Well if you guys wouldn't make it back I was going to carry the boulder and go to the location and scare the kids away with my SUPERPOWERS!'' Ed exclaimed the last part with it echoing in the air as the two boys covered their ears.

'' You know this spot suppose to be secret and you yelling isn't making it any less secretive!'' Techlin said as Ed apologize though the smile on his face said that he didn't care. Sighing he decide it not to bother him quite expecting that Ed would do something.

'' So you can lift stuff lumpy.'' Eddy guess his friend's superpower as he looked at the boulder that was on the pile of little trash.

'' Yes cause I have Zero-point Energy powers!'' Ed exclaimed still excited as the two boys looked at Ed.

'' You have what?'' Techlin asked not knowing what zero point energy was.

'' Zero-point energy or known as Z.P.E: the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may posses, an amount of energy associated with the vacuum of empty space, able to be converted into a field of quantum energy that inhibits physical movement.'' Ed gave the definition to the still confused boys.

'' Yeah... lets wait til Double D get here so he can get us a more simple understanding.'' Techlin suggested as he sat back on the ground and messed with his powers a little trying to see if he can make some more shapes with his ice powers.

'' Agreed.'' Eddy agreed as he went back to doing what he was doing when he came to the entrance: juggling fire balls real fast. Ed looked back and forth between the ice and fire users and he started laughing.

**With Dante at Junkyard entrance**

Dante just made it too the entrance panting having run for a while. He leaned against the green metal wall as to rest. He was panting and sweating as he needed to get to the rest and make sure that his brother and the others were alright. Dante looked around and was glad that no one followed him and that's when he notice the hole in the green metal.

_' This wasn't here before.' _Dante thought as he looked at the hole and smelled it. Smelling the known stench of fire and melted metal that he grew familiar with ever since he became an inventor.

'' Dante you made it back alive!'' Dante turned once he heard the familiar voice of Edd's and looked around not seeing him.

'' Double D?'' Dante said as he looked around for his friend.

'' I'm right here!'' He heard Edd's voice again, but still couldn't see him.

'' Right where? I can't see you.'' Dante said looking around the area for his friend.

'' Oh! I'm still invisible, silly me.'' Edd said as he became visible to Dante who jumped in surprise when he saw his friend just came out of no where.

'' Dude! Don't do that to me again!'' Dante said holding his chest as he leaned against the wall.

'' Sorry I though I had it off.'' Double D said scratching his neck as he walked to his friend and saw the hole.'' Did you cause this?'' Edd asked as he inspected the hole and knew that someone was going to be mad about it.

'' No I came here and saw that. I think one of the guys did it.'' Dante said knowing that this had to be because of one of the three since why would the garbage men make a hole?

'' Then that means that one, if not, all the others are here! Lets go see.'' Double D said as he ran in with Dante following.

'' Don't you want to know my powers?'' Dante called out as he chased after Double D who was too worried to care.

'' After we find the others!'' Edd said looking over his shoulder at Dante. Edd turned his sight back forward and ran around the oh so familiar corner to their spot and when he crashed into a boulder was when he got that headache again.

'' Where the hell this came from?'' Dante said once he saw the boulder. Edd got up rubbing his head wondering the same thing. But when they heard laughter was when they got an idea who it was since they knew only one guy laughed like that: Ed.

The two quickly went around the boulder to see their friends all safe with Eddy and Techlin looking at Ed as he laughed for no reason at all.'' Guys your all safe!'' Ed said as he abruptly stopped laughing to wave at the two new arrivals.

'' Double D!'' Eddy exclaimed as he ran to his friend

'' Dante!'' Techlin said standing up as he walked to his friend.

'' Guys!'' Ed exclaim as he ran and scooped up Techlin who yelled in surprise, then getting Eddy, and finally he got Dante and Edd and ran around hugging his best friends.'' We are now one again!'' He exclaim as he ran around crushing his friends with his hug.

'' That's... nice Ed...but...please put us... down!'' Edd said not getting enough air and when Ed let them go was when he, and the other two boys, felt the air come back in. They all got back up walking to the Retro-Van. Once they got there they got in their own sitting spots. Techlin would lean against the wall with his arms folded, Dante would sit on top of the Retro-Van, Eddy would stay inside on the water bed, Ed will sitting on the ground, while Edd would sit on the ledge of the Retro-Van's back entrance.

This was a normal thing for them until the situation at hand came back to them.

'' Hey guys,'' Edd said with a uncomfortable voice as he receive four 'hmm' in response.'' did anyone experience a weird dream last night?''

'' Yeah with white fluffy clouds or what ever that was.'' Techlin added as he pushed himself off and came into view of the others.

'' And with a strange lady talking to us.'' Dante said adding that part and remembering her as he looked over the back roof.

'' Hey yeah we shared the same dream!'' Eddy exclaimed with him and rest realizing that.

'' She said we had superpowers!'' Ed said definitely remembering that part.

'' So did anyone else woke up to pain or something like that?'' Double D asked the four wondering if they all experience something like that last night.

'' Yeah I woke up with my throat as dry as sand! Even when I drank water it didn't do much. Then after that I got hot like really hot so I screamed in pain from it and tried to cool myself down, but nothing worked.'' Eddy explained his experience last night hopping that another one like that was never going to happen.

'' Me too, but instead of feeling hot I felt cold really cold as if someone locked me in a meat locker below zero. Then after that I felt like someone was poking me at first then it felt like stabbing and I was screaming at that point with every attempt of making myself warm failing. I was bleeding a little if the blood on my pj's and the blankets I wrapped myself around with have a say in that.'' Techlin explained his experience knowing that the pain was almost unbearable.

'' I had a tickle in my belly so I laughed, but then I couldn't stop and it kept on tickling til I started crying from laughing so hard. I think my lungs almost died!'' Ed explained his experience. He hopped the next tickle will be short and less painful.

'' Well last night I woke up but I felt heavy, real heavy, so much even though I was wide awake my eyes kept closing feeling like led was weighing me down and my bed almost broke. I also felt something like electricity going through my body and when it hit my head I kept blacking out and screaming. The only thing that ultimately hurt was the electricity.'' Dante said his experience still not liking how heavy he was.

'' Well I'll admit shamelessly that I woke up with a severe headache and when I reached my bathroom to take some aspirin I blacked out and then I came back and I was saying things that didn't made sense with me saying things in languages that I didn't even learn! I was also jumping around the bathroom like a mad man on sugar! So basically I lost every control over my mind and body.'' Edd said with a blush embarrassed by that fact.

'' I knew someone else beside me and Techlin was screaming, but I knew that words was coming from somewhere.'' Dante said figuring there was someone else screaming besides him and his brother.

'' But why did we all do that stuff?'' Eddy asked the question that he wanted answered, the others not far behind.

'' Well in my, or our, dream I heard the mysterious lady say something like 'The seal upon your powers shall be lifted and now you may used them to your full disposal'. I guess our bodies was adapting so that we may control our powers to the fullest.'' Edd guessed as the others accepted that with what he said making perfect sense of why it happened and that they had no other explanation

'' But how you guys discover you powers?'' Dante asked curious of how they found out.

'' Well after me, Ed, and Eddy split up Kevin was ready to beat me with a bat til I thought to disappear and I figured out my ability to become invisible.'' Double D showed them as he was there and a second later he wasn't and when Eddy felt a poke on him on multiple places he waved around trying to get Edd away from him.

'' Stop it!'' Eddy said and when Double D and Techlin shared a chuckle and turned back was when he did stop.

'' Right and after that I discovered a second power. I was about to run out the door, but I was caught by Kevin and if I didn't act fast enough I would be in the hospital and when I felt something in me I pushed him and I was surprised when he and I flew the opposite direction at high speeds, but I gained a headache but it went away fast.'' Edd explained as he made the blue sphere appear in his hands to show them to all.

'' Cool Double D got invisibility and the power to make force fields! A classic!'' Ed said excited. Edd nodded at that agreeing that those was his two powers.

'' Well mine happened when me and Ed split up. I was corned by Jonny and Rolf and when I saw the opening I ran, but the weird part was that I ran from the school to the Junkyard without stopping! I didn't feel tired in the least and I didn't break a sweat. So when I got to the entrance I felt hot in my hands and when I snapped my fingers a fire came out, and I juggled a little and then I messed up and hit the wall and made a hole but I was able to stop it.'' Eddy showed his powers by running out and around the junkyard and stop in a skid in front of everyone and he juggled blue fire the whole time doing it.

'' So Eddy has super speed and fire powers so cool!'' Ed cried out excited even more and wanted to see more powers.

'' When I ran from the students chasing me I thought I lost them when I did an smoke bomb on them, but they tricked me and I was cornered I tried talking my way out and it failed so when I pushed my hands forward I felt like a spark of electricity going through me and when I opened my eyes the students was all knocked out with lightning all over them. I played with it, but left since some started moving.'' Dante said as he show both the lightning colors to them.

'' On the way here I got heavy and crashed making a crater so trying to figure it out I thought that my arms was heavy and they did get heavy and sunk more into the ground. So after trying I discovered that I can turn myself into a silver metal and make it turn liquid.'' Dante explained as he made his arms into silver metal and turn it to liquid, controlling the liquid to go to one location to the next and return back to him.

'' Electricity powers and Metal manipulation! Another good combination classic!'' We all know who.

'' Oh oh! My turn! When I was about to be killed by Sarah I hold my hands out and when I looked I saw some blue lines coming from my fingers and palm to Sarah and Jimmy who was still with blue lines around them. I played a little til Sarah punched me really hard!'' Ed said first demonstrating his power, but lifting up random garbage in the air with his powers and made them move.

'' When I woke up I saw that Sarah was gone and that bruise that I should have was gone! So my powers are Zero-point energy, or Z-P, or Z.P.E and super healing!'' Ed demonstrated this by getting a sharp metal thing and cut his arm from the shoulder to elbow making it bleed lots of blood as it feel on the ground making a dark slightly red spot. When the guys was about to go help they was stopped when the cut healed itself, stopping the bleeding and sealing up the big cut and left nothing as if he was never cut.

'' So Ed have the powers to move and make things that move stay still. It is also said to be able to defy gravity, and the power of super regeneration or to be able to heal in a impossible rate.'' Double D explained to the confused boys who was confused on the first part.

'' So that's what it means!'' Eddy said.

'' That's nice! Well my powers happened just like Dante, but I fought back the ones stupid enough to try and get me. The students charged at me at once and I hold my hands out and I felt a nice chill go out inside me and when I opened my eyes the students was frozen. I left though when I saw the ice started to melt. Then I was able to run out without any trouble.'' Techlin left out the part about his wife knowing that the Eds wasn't ready for that info...yet. He showed them his ice power by making his arm into an ice one and making ice crystals.

'' When I got out of the trees and starting walking to the Junkyard I felt the poking feeling again, but it didn't hurt so I focused and the next thing I knew I had a black blade coming through my palm. So far I can only make blades so I guess that's my second power: to make blades.'' Techlin said showing his power by making blades go through his arms and when he really focus he was able to make some come out his back.

'' Awesome! Ice and the power over blades that is a new combination!'' Ed exclaimed knowing that a power like those must be a strong combination. They all sighed knowing their lives just got fucked up even more

'' So we have superpowers now.'' Eddy said with wonder and a smile.

'' Hehe I guess we do.'' Techlin said with a smile as he got back to his spot.

'' That is so cool.'' Dante added his two cents as he went back on top of the Retro-Van and lay down on it starring up into the sky.

''Oh yeah I got the money ready! Here!'' Eddy said handing it to Edd who saw the note of how much it was and it was about thirty dollars and twenty-five cents. He quickly did the math and quickly passed them out to everyone who got six dollars and five cents. Another successful scam. They then went back to their positions with a sigh thinking that for now, life was good.

'' What to do? Oh what to do?'' Double D said until panic showed on his face.'' Um guys?''

''Yeah.'' Was the relax reply from the boys.

'' What about the other kids?'' Double D asked them as they all shot up from their spot haven forgotten all about them.

'' Damn it what do we do? What do we do?'' Ed asked knowing that if the students saw them and their powers that it will be bad.

'' Oh crap I forgot about those suckers!'' Eddy said slapping his forehead.

'' Aw man! They are going to want questions that we can't answer!'' Dante cried out as he landed in front of the back entrance.

'' Everyone please calm down we can settle this if we put our heads together!'' Edd said trying to stop the panicking boys until the one who hadn't panicked got a tick.

'' Hey everyone just shut up!'' Techlin yelled out to them and that immediately quiet them down as they turn their attention to him.'' Look I think if we cool our heads here we can figure out something just like Double D said we have to put our heads together.'' Techlin said as everyone chuckled when he said 'cool our heads' since he himself was cooler than cool, literally.

They all sat back down on the ground in a circle that somehow formed as they thought of what to do.'' Well we can try avoiding them?'' Dante was the first to say thinking it was a good idea

'' That's a good one.'' Eddy said willing to take anything he can get.

'' But why can we just lie about something?'' Techlin asked wondering how hiding from them is any better.

'' Because they all are far from dumb. They will question how Dante made them knocked out with just putting his hands up. Then there's the fact that Sarah and Jimmy witnessed first hand of Ed's powers and might spread it around. Eddy they, and we all know your fast, but for you just to be gone in a blink of a eye now that will raise questions. Techlin you froze the students so its quite obvious how that will work out with a excuse. And I can't make up an excuse for me just disappearing like I did.'' Edd gave the details of why they couldn't lie with them agreeing with a sigh.

'' So we hide, but where since we have to go to school tomorrow.'' Ed asked knowing that they can easily get them in school.

'' Well we get to class as fast as we can and at lunch we'll go to the roof.'' Eddy said knowing the only of two ways they can avoid them with the other being ditching school, but Edd wouldn't allow it.

'' Okay okay I see that problem done with, but what about what the lady said in our dream?'' Techlin asked them remembering something important.

'' About what?'' Edd asked speaking for he and the other three.

'' About how dangerous times are coming and soon, the world's fate will lay in your hands.'' Techlin said as they all then thought of it.

'' Well she also said we are the Chosen Ones meaning we're the only ones who can do the job so the best way for better pay is training.'' Eddy said smacking his fist into his open palm.

'' I agree with that. We need a control over our powers or it may become dangerous to our loves ones and friends.'' Double D said with Ed agreeing both not having a clue of what to do.

'' Yeah I see the good plan, but where can we work on controlling our powers?'' Techlin ask the important question at which Dante shot up.

'' I know the perfect place! You guys know how I like to explore a lot when we're not together,'' The four said yes knowing that Dante was very adventurous at times and always finding things.'' well on Winter Break I went exploring in the grasslands out of the city and I found this old and abandoned gag-factory. Its perfect since so one goes there no more!''

'' But how far is it from here?'' Eddy asked knowing, with the others, that Dante was gone for two days on Winter Break.

'' About an hour or three walk with Eddy probably able to make it their in a few minutes.'' Dante said taking in account of Eddy's speed.

'' But that is way too far! By the time we get there it'll be six or later and we'll only have a little time of training.'' Double D said knowing that with it that far they'll won't get much practice before leaving.

'' I know so that is why our friend Eddy going to give us a ride!'' Dante said.

'' What I can't carry you all especially with Ed!'' Eddy cried out knowing that he got strong, but not that strong.

'' I know, but that's why we'll hang on to you as you run to the factory. It'll be perfect for your speed training!'' Dante said pointing out why he had to do it and how it benefit both him and them.

'' I guess I could try, but if I don't get faster you all will need a new ride!'' Eddy said heatedly knowing that it better not be for nothing with Dante nodding.

'' So we have an training spot, but who should we tell?'' Ed asked though since he wasn't well with keeping secrets that much and he knew how superheroes needed to stay secret but he couldn't lie to his parents.

'' No one for now, I say we should wait til the end of the week. I believe we'll have a proper grasp of how powers by then.'' Edd said getting up saying what needed to be done since their parents won't understand and won't like it if they don't have control of their powers. All agreed with that having nothing better to think of.

'' Okay boys we have our plans so lets make them happen! Everyone all aboard the speed train!'' Eddy said impersonating a train conductor waiting for the others to hang on to him.

'' You wanna go right know?'' Techlin asked that surprise that Eddy was so eager to do it now.

'' Yes now the faster we get control of our powers the better!'' Eddy exclaimed with the rest deciding that for once Eddy was right about this. Ed grabbed on to his back shirt with Dante doing that to Ed on his jacket, then Techlin to Dante and with Edd to Techlin. It looked like a train, sort of, and then Eddy was off with the boys yelling in fear or excitement. Dante was shouting out direction as Eddy ran.

_**7 Minutes Later**_

''Stop!'' Dante yelled as Eddy put his feet down as he slid to a stop with the grass under him going away as dirt came and he stopped just before hitting a gate and that would had hurt. Everyone got off with them whipping a little dirt that got on them and they saw that they was in a field of giant sunflowers. They couldn't believe it was this far since one of these isn't that close to the city. This gag-factory was an old if the many broken and dusty windows had a say with a few spider webs.**( AN-It looks like the Factory in Ed, Edd n' Eddy Big Picture Show! Picture is on Profile) **

''This is the place?'' Eddy asked hopping it is since he got dirt all over his pants as he tried whipping it off.

'' Yep this is the place!'' Dante said as he crawled through an opening in the gate with the others following with Ed just walking through breaking the gate and making a bigger hole. Eddy saw the door and the lock as he decided to open it. He did a few tricks with his hair and it unlocked.

'' Cool Eddy! Do it again!'' Ed said exited as he saw his friend unlock it like that like he did that one time that he forgot.

'' Maybe later.'' Eddy muttered as he opened the gray steel door. Creaking greeted them as Eddy pulled them open showing how that the place hasn't been used in a while. The inside was worse as there was boxes of old gags with spider webs everywhere and that it was obviously dark. Edd saw an office at top with a stair way leading up, with the office being held up by four wood pole

'' I'm going to see if there is a light switch.'' Edd said as he used his force field powers to make a little light for him since the dust was covering the windows and was letting little light in. He went up the stairs and he had to admit that this place really needs a good cleaning cause when he touched bars on the stairs it was covered in dust and the small office area was too when he reached the top and opened the door, well it fell off the hinges and slam to the floor.

'' Ya alright Double D!'' Said boy heard Ed called up after hearing the slam.

'' I'm fine the door just fell off the hinges!'' Edd called back down as he continued in the dusty and ruined office.

Papers was scattered everywhere in sight and Edd guess that it was old business papers. It looked like a typical work office, a desk with a lamp, a file cabinet and a wastebasket, all having spider webs. The file cabinet, when Edd move forward he saw that it has several files that are named after the gag products such as vomit, gum, etc. He pulled one of the cabinets open and as to read the files to see what this place was called, but the papers was so old they literately turned to dust in his hands. As he looked with the little light he had he was able to see a switch on the wall with rusty metal going up and through the ceiling.

_' Okay since the wires are there I guess this is the generator.' _Edd thought as he went and turned off his powers and flipped the switch and sighed when the power came on along with the rest of the factory.

'' Hey Sockhead how is the view!'' Eddy yelled up to Edd as he came out. Edd looked and saw how it looked like any factory with a assembly lines and everything, but this was the working area and the place had to be more bigger since workers needed a place to eat. But it was still dirty and could use many repairs and cleaning. There was spider webs everywhere that was in full formation meaning that this factory could have been abandon for years or even over a decade.

'' Its great but I think we should clean it up first!'' Double yelled as he made his way down.

'' What! Why?'' Dante said not feeling like cleaning. Edd sighed as he came down the last set of stairs knowing that they'll complain so he made a reason if they wanted.

'' Well since this will be our training area, for who knows how long, then we'll be here for hours and, if we ask our parents after telling them, for days even. But I also see this as a way to help our powers. For instance some of this stuff we don't need and since its too far from here to the Junkyard Eddy can burn it since the items are useless.'' Edd said rejoining the four on the first floor.

'' I get it. Since some of this stuff is heavy Ed can use his powers to see how much he can lift or I can freeze some things that we need to break.'' Techlin said really feeling that he himself couldn't do much with his powers right now

'' Don't worry bro we'll get you something to do.'' Dante said putting his arm around his brother shoulder who nodded in thanks.

'' Well lets get started gentlemen, Ed I want you to move all machinery to right where we're standing, Dante once Ed gets the machinery here try tinkering and changing them around a little to better suit us for training but I also wants you to see if there is a power source and see if we can rewired it so that no one will get suspicious of the power coming on.'' Edd said giving two jobs to the two.

'' On it!'' Dante and Ed said moving to do their job.

'' Techlin I need you to go with Ed that way if he can't get something off you can freeze it so that it may weaken. Finally Eddy you and me are going to do some dusting and cleaning.'' Edd finished as he got out a bag full of cleaning supplies from out of no where and pulled out the necessary cleaning supplies.

'' What why can't I do something cool like the other?'' Eddy whined.

'' Eddy with your speed we can be done faster than you think so stop whining and come help!'' Double D said as he put on some yellow cleaning gloves as Eddy grumbled and did as he was told.

Eddy knew that this is how it work between all of them. Sometimes others will lead the group for some reason either for a scam or for something else. Eddy though was the general leader of the group with others taking charge if they step up too it. Eddy sighed just glad that he had powers to do this even faster.

Eddy propped Edd on his back and with a towel and spray in hand he set out with the boy on his back as he speed his way around the factory with every spot that passed by becoming clean. Ed was able to lift three assembly lines right before the two crash into them as they zoomed pass.

Ed lifted the machines in the air and set out set out to move, but the machine wasn't that heavy. Techlin watched as his friend walked to the area that Edd told him to set it all up at. Ed sat it down gently as not to break them.

Ed went to do that with the rest, with Techlin being able to freeze them as they was bolted to the ground. The two figure the first three was loosened as these still held on over the years. Techlin told Ed to wait wanting to try something. Techlin put his hand on the ground and he felt the ground and closed his eyes, he found out that he had a six sense with him able to tell where the cold areas was and to pinpoint them and so he felt his blade powers go into the ground just as he wanted and when he felt he was close to the cold areas he controlled them to come up and when he heard cracking of ice and with Ed saying wow he thought he was successful.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was right and that he unattached the bolts to the machine, but what surprise him was how big the blades was. It was as tall as Ed with very sharp tips and it was the perfect shape that can be used for an normal blade, but taller and more dangerous. He thought them to come back and they retracted back into the ground leaving marks and came to him with Techlin staggering a little not used to feeling that size and so many coming back to him so fast.

'' Wow thanks Techlin!'' Ed said as he lifted it up carrying it to the other pile.

'' No problem.'' Techlin said looking at his hands making the blades appear again. He knew that after this training was going to be fun.

**With Dante**

Dante push open the door and walked in and saw the other area of the factory. He saw a dusty wooden counter with gags behind it on the shelf with them all covered in dust and webs as well. He saw the windows boarded up and was glad that there was lights on cause if it wasn't then he'll be staring at darkness. When he saw the cash register he guessed it was a store.

_' So the factory is a store also.' _Dante thought as he looked around the area and saw another door leading to somewhere else and when he heard some rustling as he came closer his curiosity beating his common sense. So kicking open the door with a slingshot in hand he aim inside the room and saw that there was nothing, but there was another door and the rustling was heard louder in their.

So with slingshot ready he walk to the door and saw that there was a name on it. He whipped the dust away with his hand and saw in black bold letters '**Generator Room. Engineer and Employes Only**'

'' There you are!'' Dante said as he push the door open and when dust came out he coughed and waved it away. After doing that and whipping his eyes he saw the old generator that was covered in dust and webs. It was a very old one with it only being as big as half the room height which was tall and was rusty with some metal falling off making the noise. He saw the plugs and wires all connected to it and going everywhere in the ceiling and walls making this place work even though it was almost out of oil

'' Poor thing, I bet you been waiting for someone to turn you on?'' Dante said walking up to it and when he touched it he thought he heard something. He turned and saw that there was nothing and put his hand back on it and heard something again. He pulled his hand away and turned and saw that no one was here and that the others was still in the factory area, if the talking he heard from them proved that. So still looking at the door he put his hand back on and that's when he heard it again.

'' That was you wasn't it.'' Dante asked the machine and then he felt an response as it said yes.

'' So I can talk to machines now? I guess another superpower. Hey wait a minute do you want me to fix you with a new upgrade?'' Dante asked the machine turning to the machine and when it sputtered and rustled some more and Dante 'heard' it say yes.

'' Okay here I go, but it may not work so are still with me?'' Dante asked it knowing that he thought it could work and if this was successful then his plans he thought of with his metal powers will have to work. Dante 'heard' it say yes and that it was willing to take the risk.

'' Here goes nothing!'' Dante exclaimed as he put both his hands on the old generator feeling the dust and rustiness and concentrated. He closed his eyes as he pictured the generator and focused on his metal powers. Dante arms became the silver metal as he focused his powers to go inside the machine. His hands change to liquid metal as they went inside the machine and Dante 'saw' everything, the mechanic structure, the gears, everything. Dante then got out of excitement knowing that this generator was depending on him.

He set out to work by seeing if he can add his metal to the rusty old gears and was a little surprise that it did and became a whole new gear that was clean and functioning. Dante smiled as he added the liquid metal to everything making it new and better than ever. He soon reached the 'heart' or where the gas goes to power this thing, so with a smirk he started experimenting and was able to, in twenty minutes, change it to an electric powered one. How he did it, we'll it was just luck.

Thirty minutes later he was done and he opened his eyes to see a completely new generator. It still had all the wires and stuff and the dials was still in place, but he'll change that later. He saw that now besides being rusty and worn out it looked as good as new with silver shining metal and a hard shell when he tapped it. Dante looked at it and saw that it was dark, and he remembered that he had to turn it off when he reached the heart so that no problems would arise.

So with a shaky breath he used his blue electric powers and touched the generator and was please when the lights came on with the generator humming slightly. Dante then heard it say thank you.

'' Your welcome now you try getting acquainted with your new self while I go.'' Dante said leaving and shutting the door behind him. He turned around and he saw an clean counter with no dust in sight and the store was entirely clean with the shelves emptied of the old worn out gags.

'' Hey Dante you found the generator yet? The lights was out for a long time and we couldn't find you.'' Techlin said pushing open the door and seeing his brother wondering who was making that sound.

'' Yep and I got some practice with my metal powers too.'' Dante added moving behind the counter.

'' Nice. Well lets go we all have some work to do with the machines.'' Techlin said going through the door with Dante following. Dante saw that they was hard at work. All the machines was next or under the office area having been stacked together leaving the side they was on empty. The whole factory was clean as if it was never abandon in the first place, the only evidence being the broken and cracked windows. The Eds was not in sight and when he heard Techlin's light whistling his instincts went on high as he jumped out of the way right before Ed came down on him with pie in hand and instead of him it smashed on the floor. Eddy came from nowhere with string using his powers as he wrapped it around Dante who was caught by surprise.

Edd came out of nowhere with a pie in hand and was about to smash it to Dante's face until Dante smirked. He was able to easily untie himself and slingshot a smoke bomb on the ground covering their vision. With yells of a struggle from all of the boys it then became quiet as the smoke cleared to show the Eds and Techlin all tied up together with the string Eddy was using and they all had pie on their faces.

'' How we get tied up?'' Eddy asked struggling to get loose and since his feet couldn't touch the ground he couldn't run, Ed had his fingers tied up multiple times, but it was comfortable. Edd hands was like that too and Techlin was tied up just like the others.

_' Damn I thought that plan was fool proof.'_ Techlin thought thinking that Edd idea would have worked.

'' I can't believe it, I plan everything on that plan when did we mess up?'' Edd ask the others who shrugged while Ed was licking the pie of his face.

'' Are you guys gonna finish that?'' Ed asked pointing to their pie covered face.

'' Wow I can't believe you guys tried that again and failed!'' Dante said bursting with laughter.'' You guys know who your messing with! The Escape Artisto, the Trickster, the Techno Trickster, the Purple Fox! All that and more so it was just destined for you all to fail!'' Dante, by this time was playing with his lightning and metal powers trying to make something.

'' Yeah yeah lets us go.'' Techlin said not liking being tied up. Dante did so and they was soon free with them making them rub where they was tied up at to get some feeling back into them.

'' So that was our fourth one.'' Edd said marking it down in a small notepad with the others nodding knowing that this was fourth failed attempt to prank Dante.

'' Well whatever, come on we still got work to do.'' Eddy said running to the pile of machinery. The others following. Dante got on his goggles and got out his tool box from his satchel. They all turned to him as it was his turn to lead.

'' Okay I need Ed to get the things that are heavy and high up, Eddy I'll need you to melt some metal so be ready with that fire, Edd you can help by drawing some schematics for how it should go, and Techlin get your blades ready I'll need to have some of these cut up. Okay lets do this!'' Dante said getting to work with the rest as Ed floated down the first of the machinery which was an assembly line and they set out to work.

_**A Few Hours Later: 5:49 P.M**_

Edd closed the door behind him and put the chain back around it with him locking the lock. He pulled it a little to make sure it was secure and was glad it was. He put the key in his pocket so that they could get in tomorrow. Edd turned around too see the other four waiting for him.

'' Well I locked the door and I'll be the keeper of the key.'' Double D said patting his pocket as he said it with the others nodding in agreement knowing that with them it was destined to be lost.

'' Now lets go back to the Retro-Van.'' Techlin said grabbing on to Eddy and soon everyone was in the same line they was before.

'' All passengers aboard?'' Eddy asked looking over his shoulder and seeing everyone nod he then shot off heading strait for the Junkyard and was glad that Ed made that giant hole in the fence.

_**5 Min. Later**_

Eddy slid to a stop in front of the Retro-Van, with some dust flying as he did. Techlin let go and fixed his hair which was a little dirty from the ride here. The rest did so as well with them also dusting off there clothes. Ed looked up in the sky and saw it change to an yellow color showing that soon the sun will be gone and night will come.

As Ed look the others went to the Retro-Van at their spots and when they was comfortable they sighed feeling relaxed and glad that no one knew of this place since quite frankly they was tired. They was able to get a lot done, but there was still more work to do. They had been using their powers all afternoon and the aftermath was them being exhausted. Dante was able to build some dummies that they could practice on, but first they wanted to finish taking doing all that as training.

Techlin got better with his sword power as he was able to make them come out faster and they looked sharper so he concluded that the sharper his blade the better he was, he also figured the more easy it was to make ice and how cold it was as improvement to the ice powers. Eddy gotten better with fire as he needed to control his heat to melt it like Dante asked and after a few metal scraps he was able to somewhat get it under control.

Ed gotten better since he kept moving things with his powers and some was heavier than the last, but he was able to manage. Edd didn't improve much as since his abilities wasn't that needed as his brain was, but he kept disappearing and reappearing saying that the faster he did it the better. Dante metal manipulation was great as the old metal became new and functioning one and he was able to build a cannon that was like the ones that shot out tennis balls and baseballs, but bigger and stronger.

All this was powered by a electric generator that he still couldn't figure out how it did it. But right now he didn't want to think about it since he was exhausted from working so much. Ed came and sat on the ground with him also as tired as them.

'' Well gentlemen I must say that today was a success with some new things happening.'' Double D said.

'' Yep we got superpowers.'' Ed said with a smile from everyone at that.

'' A new spot that is all ours and where we can train.'' Eddy said adding on to the list.

'' Some money in the end.'' Techlin added patting his money in his pocket.

'' And we exhausted ourselves getting stronger.'' Dante added to the chain.

'' All in one day I wonder how our lives we'll be like from now on?'' Eddy said thinking of what he can do with his powers.

'' Only time will tell.'' Ed said the old saying as he lay down on the ground. They soon started talking about somethings that came to their head as their bodies rest. Unaware that someone was watching them.

_**In the air**_

A small robotic camera that was floating in the air over the Eds and co. and zoomed in on them as they converse with each other about things.

'' Robot return to me I need to analyze the footage so I can see how to approach these fine specimens.'' A voice with good English, but with a Russian accent, said to the robot and it turned to north and in a blink of a eye it was gone.

_**Back with the Five 1 Hour Later 6:56 P.M**_

The five best friends are walking on the sidewalk to their meeting corner where they will split up for the day which was coming to a close with the sun at the horizon painting the sky with a beautiful shade of yellow and red.

When one was to look at them they might be talking about something that normal teen boys would talk about, but if one was to listen closely they might think the kids need to grow up or that they are crazy.

''… and that's how we got our powers, I think.'' Double D finished his explanation to the boys of how they got their powers. Edd thought that the powers was given too them by their traits and personalities.

He guessed that their powers could have been any superpower if they had different personalities.

Techlin was given the powers of ice and blade as he loved the cold and was at least a pro snowboarder and that he was also a master in fighting with blades of any size and shape. Ed got his for his way of disturbing the Laws of Nature and since zero point energy can defy the Law of Gravity they pretty much got the idea and his regeneration/super healing is because of his endurance. Himself was the cause of him being a little shy in somethings in the past and present and his force field powers was cause of his changes over the time as he became quite a force to be reckon with. Eddy was way to easy as his hot headed temper is the reason for his power over flames and his speed was cause of how he always thinks of fast escapes and is always on the move to do a scam after scam. Dante was since he was a trickster and unpredictable like lightning and the metal was his hard dedication to machinery and his inventing ways.

'' I think I understand, so since I'm a pro snowboarder and a master of blades I got my powers the way they are now.'' Techlin said with Double D nodding in full agreement.

'' Yes that what it seems to me, but I'll try to find out if there other ways.'' Edd said scratching his neck as the five of them reach the corner and they was glad that the neighborhood kids was in their houses at this time.

'' Well guys be seeing you tomorrow on our first training session.'' Eddy said with them all about to split up until Double D stopped them. They stop and turned back to Edd who was looking serious.

'' Look I think if it best that I inform you that we still don't know what is going on so I think it might be best if we did some research on 'Heroes of Powers' thing.'' The four thought it as a good idea til he said we.

'' Oh no you don't I not doing anything close to research so count me and Ed out.'' Eddy said walking away knowing that Edd was about to say something about how important it was and blah blah blah Eddy didn't care.

'' Well Double D I guess I can't help.'' Ed said as he walked away going to his house to dinner knowing that his mom was cooking his favorite: mashed potatoes with gravy! Edd sighed had expect Ed and Eddy's lazy attitudes, but just gave it a shot to see if it'll work.

'' Don't worry Edd I'll help you out!'' Dante said putting his arm around Edd's shoulder.

'' Thanks Dante.'' Double D thanked that someone was on his side on this.

'' Come on Dante me and you need to go home. You and Double D can start tomorrow!'' Techlin called out having starting walking home.

'' Coming! See ya Double D.'' Dante said his goodbye as he caught up to his brother.

'' So long!'' Edd said waving his hands at the two who waved back. The street light came on over him as the sun set was gone and with night here. So deciding to get out of the darkness he went straight home.

_**With Eddy. 7:30P.M**_

Eddy was sitting at the table eating steamed vegetables for dinner with his parents. Eddy's father was a big man that looked like an older Eddy with the same hairstyle and everything. He wore am white work shirt and gray pants and work shoes since he was an accountant working at Double D's parents company.

His mom was a slightly fat woman with an red polka dot dress on. She wore high hells and she had a beautiful face that can get any man she wanted, but somehow chose Eddy's dad. She was wearing lip stick and had on pearl ear rings. She always ate politely and sometimes quite which made Eddy want to believe that she wasn't that harsh, but when she wanted something done in this house she can be real...aggressive. Yeah. That's the word. She worked as a beauty products sales woman and she was quite good at it too.

Eddy knew that they was trying to lose weight with mom having lost a lot of it over the Five Year Diet Plan she set up for the whole family. His dad lost little as he ate her veggies up, but yet he always found a way to sneak in something fat in the house

'' So Eddy I got a call from the school...again.'' His dad began starting a very common conversation with his son.

'' Yeah what they say?'' Eddy asked bored and playing with his vegetables by rolling some of it around a little and eating it.

'' They said that you and your friends did another scam today. And they found almost the whole student body frozen or knocked out by something electric.'' His dad said leaning back in his chair that was about ready to break, but still held on.

'' Come on I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding and except it was in self-defense.'' Eddy's mom said defending Eddy and knowing that it was really in self-defense since the students was trying to harm him and his friends.

'' You know I'm not going to be doing this tonight so I'm just going to go to work since I have some work left to do and all that.'' Eddy's father scoot the chair back and got up with the chair coming back up with a few creaks.

'' But you used your vacation time, how do you have work?'' Eddy asked his father suspiciously.

'' I'm sure your friend told you that the manager of work died and that he left the company to Lenard. So I was using work days since Lenard decided to start over with the vacation and days off stuff. Plus before we left I had a lot of work left over so now I have to work late night!'' Eddy father explained with a little anger as he wished that he did that work, but he had to ignore it.

'' Okay, but please don't forget the key this time Jack. I almost called the cops thinking you was an robber last time!'' Eddy's mother called out when she heard the door open.

'' I won't Jessica! Bye you two!'' Jack yelled to his family as he closed and lock the door behind him. The mother and son sat and when they heard the car pull out of the drive way they split into smiles.

'' So what was the scam?'' Jessica asked her son interested in what he did this time.

'' Well its not the best, but I thought I go a little more low products so me and the boys...'' Eddy began as he explained how the scam went keeping out and changing the part about the superpowers with his mom interested.

_**With Ed. 8:00 P.M**_

Brush, brush, brush, brush, brush and spit.'' Ed said as he brush his teeth and spit the toothpaste in the drain of his sink in the bathroom. He was in his pajamas. Ed then got out the mouthwash and poured it in the cap and put it in his mouth and after super twirling it around in his mouth he spit it out and came out his bathroom turning off the light as he did.

He went in his bed and laid down putting the blankets over him as he lay on his head on the pillow. Ed though couldn't sleep since he was too hyped up about his superpowers as he looked at the ceiling. He was a little worried about lying to his mom since she wanted to know everything of what he did today, but he was able to babble about something he forgot.

Ed was also worried that his sister was gonna tell on him, but was surprise when she didn't and instead she looked scared of him having sat farther away from him at dinner than usual. Ed didn't like that feeling amd decided that tomorrow he'll see what made her so scared and as long as she doesn't run and tell things might work out.

Ed yawned feeling his sleepiness catching up to him and he went to sleep the next minute having dreams of being a superhero with his friends.

_**With Edd 7:00 P.M**_

Double D entered his home with his key and once inside he closed and locked it. He turned and expected to see no one, but then he smelled something delicious in the kitchen as he followed the delighting smell he entered the kitchen to see that his mother was cooking dinner.

He almost forgot about how much mom was a good cook and he couldn't wait to try it.'' Mother what are you cooking?'' Double D asked as he walked towards his mother who jump and turned to only see her son.

'' Eddward please don't scare me like that again.'' Carly said to her son who chuckled.'' And if you must know then I'm cooking meatloaf, steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes.'' Her answer was receive with a lick of lips as Double D knew that tonight will be a good dinner.

'' Where's father?'' Edd asked having not seen him.

'' Oh hes up stairs working on some old ship in a bottle he was never able to finish or something.'' Carly said as she saw Eddward nod in thanks for the info and left to see what his father is working on, haven't seen a ship in a bottle here since the time Ed got the Kanker's stuck on his finger.

He shivered knowing that Kevin and Sarah told everyone of how they was the cause of the Kankers going on a rampage._' We needed to hide for a whole week before they cooled down.'_ Edd thought remembering that.

Edd reached the top of the stairs and walked to his parent's room where his father was working on his ship in a bottle. Lenard was focused on his work as he moved another tiny piece inside the bottle and attached it to the ship. Lenard heard the door to his room open and turned to see Eddward at the door.

'' Hello father how is your ship in a bottle going.'' Edd asked his father rather curious haven't not known his father had one of those.

'' Its going fine and I guess your mother told you of this little hobby of mine.'' Lenard said as he continued to work on it.

'' Yes though I'm curious. What made you want to start this hobby and how long have you been working on it?'' Edd asked wanting to know a little more about his father.

'' Well Eddward to tell you the truth I started when I was just your age...'' His father told the origin of the story with Edd sitting next to him.

_**With the Brothers 7:02 P.M**_

The two brothers silently walked down the sidewalk as they're house cam into view was when Dante broke the silence.

'' So are staying at Callie's or is she still mad at you?'' Dante said walking a head of his brother and walking backwards.

'' Yeah I'm staying at our house. She seemed to be over her mood swing problem.'' Techlin said knowing that when that happen it must have been building up for some reason.

'' Well don't start talking about yours and Callie's pregnancy problems. I hear enough from mom and dad.'' Dante said.

'' Hey if it wasn't for me you be in this marriage problem.'' Techlin said and smiled when Dante tripped on his feet and landed on the ground.

'' I know and if I hadn't said no I would be the one with a hot wife.'' Dante said getting up and dusting himself off knowing that if he just saw her, he would have said yes.

'' My wife your talking about so watch yourself.'' Techlin jokingly said as he walked past Dante.

'' Oh ha ha, I'll see you in the morning.'' Dante said as he walked past Techlin and through their yard and with a back hand wave he opened the door and closed it behind him. Techlin chuckled at his brother ways knowing that he got ticked off by that remark. Techlin continued walking and three houses later he was at Callie and his place.

It was a orange and red colored house with two floors and the door was a wooden one with a metal ringed hole that let you peep so that you can see who is at the door. Techlin walked up the little steps fish out his key and opened the door, closing it behind him. The inside was with brown colored walls with some paintings and pictures on the wall with the upstairs leading to his and Callie's room and the guests room and also the baby room. It looked a lot like his parent's house in the inside, but with different color.

The kitchen was downstairs right to the door and the living room was left of the door. If you go into the kitchen you'll see two small hallways with one leading to the garage or the backyard. Techlin took off his shoes and put them next to Callie's on the rug floor with his socks leaving him barefoot

'' Callie I'm home!'' Techlin exclaimed as he walked up the stairs heading for Callie's and his room. When he got close he heard water running in the door next to his bedroom door and guessed that Callie was in the shower and couldn't hear him. Techlin entered the room and and flopped down on the bed with a sigh liking how it was so comfortable.

The room was like any normal married couples room. There was two small dressers on either side of the bed with one lamp on each with the right one having an alarm clock. There was an dresser next to the door that held Callie's make up and an oval shape mirror. There was an window right of the window. The floor was also carpet. The bed that Techlin was laying on was big enough to fit two people and the sheets was a blue color with the cover on it a dark red dotted and brown cover.

Techlin heard the water stop in the bathroom and guessed that Callie was done in the shower and when the door opened and closed was enough proof of that.'' I thought I heard you come in.'' Callie said as Techlin looked at her.

She just got out the shower and was in her black night gown. Since Callie was five months pregnant she needed to start wearing it to help her and the baby sleep more comfortable. She walked over and sat on the bed laying down on the it as she stared at Techlin.

'' So are you gonna tell me what happened?'' Callie asked him still wanting to know why he was covered in that gray stuff. Techlin may have looked alright but inside he was cursing himself haven't not came up with one, but then he thought of a distraction.

'' I love to tell you, but after I get out of the shower. I kinda stink'' Techlin said getting up and walking to the door leaving a pouting Callie who crossed her arms under her chest. Techlin went into the bathroom and sighed as he leaned on the closed door. The bathroom was a white tile floor with a sink with two toothbrushes on it in a holder and a medicine cabinet over head behind a mirror and a wooden cabinet under the sink. There was a toilet next to the bath tub which was veiled in a light orange shower curtain.

The floor was slightly wet due to Callie taking a shower and the smell of it was still in the air. Techlin was too busy thinking of a lie to Callie to notice and when he did he saw that he did need a shower. So making the lie true he took of his clothes off and turned on the shower putting his hand where the water was shooting at and tested it warmth which was nice.

He stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit him relaxing him somewhat.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Techlin opened the shower curtains and step out the shower turning it off and wrapping the towel around him. He saw his pj's on the toilet and on them was a note. He picked it up and saw that it was from Callie.

'' Dear Techlin I just wanted to tell you that I made dinner early while you were gone and my cravings got to me so I ate yours too. I made you a sandwich in the fridge. Love, Callie. P.S I got your pajamas for tonight.'' Techlin put down the note with a little smile. Callie was a little stubborn since she got pregnant as he said that he would do the cooking from now on. But sometimes she'll do it despite him saying he will.

Techlin shrug having got used to it a little while ago and put on his cloths. It was a gray shirt and a dark and light blue striped pajama pants with some underwear. After he got his stuff on he walked out and head for the kitchen and ate the sandwich that she made for him which was a ham sandwich. Techlin walked up the stairs to the room, but stopped next to the door left to the his bedroom door.

He opened it and saw what was inside. There was a white cradle with the lullaby singer over head with the sun, moon and stars that when turned on will spin and sing lullabies. It was a blue painted room that had white fluffy clouds painted on it. There was an window next to the cradle that had white curtains draped over the window. There was an chest full of toys next to the cradle as well with stuffed animals around the chest.

This was obviously the baby room. Techlin looked at it and smiled a little knowing that in four months his son or daughter will be sleeping here. Techlin hard a cough and looked behind him and saw Callie at the door.

'' You know I told you not to come in here.'' Callie said. Techlin sheepishly smiled completely forgetting that Callie said she wasn't done in here and wanted to show him as a surprise when she became eight months pregnant.

'' I couldn't help it!'' Techlin said defending his reasons as Callie sighed.

'' Well come on it time for bed.'' Callie said walking out of the room and into the bedroom. Techlin looked around one more time before he left and closed the door behind him. He went into the room and saw that Callie was under the cover all ready to go to bed. He walked up and went under the cover as well and turning off the light as he did.

Callie turned over to look at Techlin and he did so as well.'' Techlin I'm sorry.'' Callie said as she looked sadden. Techlin was surprise by that and moved closer to her.

'' Sorry for what. I don't remember you doing anything.'' Techlin said not knowing what she was apologizing for.

'' You know... about last night.'' Callie said as she looked down and it clicked in Techlin's head of what she was talking about.

'' Oh! That? Well I already forgave you. It was your hormones doing that.'' Techlin explained as he came closer to her and made her look up at him.

'' But I kicked you out the house!'' Callie said wondering why he was so okay with that.

'' Okay maybe it was a little extreme but don't worry your pretty little head about it okay.'' Techlin assured her as he came in arms length and hugged her to him.

'' Okay.'' Callie said feeling a little better. As in sensing her guilt Techlin cupped her chin in his hand, moved it to face him and gave Callie a kiss. It quick kiss that told the older woman that he forgave her.

'' Now are you better?'' Techlin asked with a smirk as he saw Callie's blush.

'' Yep!'' Callie exclaimed as she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. Techlin put his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as her belly would allow.

'' Goodnight. I love you.'' Callie said snuggling a little more into Techlin.

'' Love you too.'' Techlin said as she closed his eyes and soon with into dream land a little glad that Callie forgot about her question for him. Callie lay there in her husband arms a little more and she smiled knowing that despite being young Techlin was a good husband.

_' And will soon be a good daddy.'_ And with that thought Callie went to sleep, dreaming of her soon to be family.

_**With Edd after Dinner 8:39 P.M**_

Edd climbed into bed with a very happy smile. He was happy that his parents and him had actually had a normal dinner as a family again. Eddward found out a lot more about his parents and was surprise when his father said he wanted to be sailor when he was little, which made him start the ship in the bottle. He knew of his mother's cooking, but tonight was just the best he had in years. His thoughts then moved to his friends and today's happenings.

_' I hope that everything works out with our powers. Cause like the old saying goes 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'.'_ Edd thought as he looked at his ceiling._' I wonder if there is other kids or people out there that are just like us, but with different powers.' _

Double D sighed deciding that tomorrow he and his friends will find out tomorrow.

_**With Eddy After Dinner 8:24 P.M**_

Eddy spit out the mouthwash in his mouth into the sink and put the cap back on the bottle. He walked out the bathroom and turned off the lights with a yawn feeling tiredness coming over him. Eddy and his mother was talking about the scam and she was a little impressed by it. She pointed out the flaws and made Eddy take notes as to improve his scams a little more.

Everyone knew that Eddy got his scamming ways from his mother just like his older brother did. Some say that as long as one of them is scamming then some, if not, the whole family will be too. After the talk they finished dinner and went to get ready for bed. His mom was fast asleep since dad didn't take the comfortable spot on their bed. Eddy himself just got done with the night essentials and was just on his way to his bed.

Eddy sat in his bed knowing that he was tired, but yet didn't want to sleep. Believe it or not Eddy was kinda scared that last night's event will happen again and he didn't want to burn up like that. Eddy sighed snapping his fingers and making the fire appear, but this time it was a normal orange color instead of blue. He did get better at controlling the heat of the flame and all he had to do was focus and if he didn't then the fire's heat will go up.

Eddy disperse the flame as he turned on his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling the sleepiness consume him as he closed his eyes with a final thought._' It better not happen again tonight or I'll find and kill that lady!'_ And with that he was out like a light.

_**With Dante 10:23 P.M**_

Dante was on his purple graffiti decal dell laptop in his and, still Techlin's room, on his bed in his pajamas. He was trying to find information about what was happening to him and his friends, but he couldn't find anything of interest. Dante typed in 'Heroes of Powers' and he was surprise to find over millions of links related to his search.

'' Its going to take a while for me and Double D, but since I'm tired I'll tell him in the morning.'' Dante said closing the laptop with a yawn as he fell back on his bed, his head landing perfectly on his pillow. Just as he was about to go to sleep he muttered one last thing.

'' Our lives are gonna be more fun.'' And he slept having a nice dream about how he'll one day hack an national government website.

_**A Week Later 12:13 P.M( Afternoon) Peach Creek Junior High**_

Its been an entire week since the day the five found out about their powers and it was an... interesting week for all. The five Heroes of Powers have been practicing with their powers improving by leaps and bounds as they gained more control of their powers. The students of the school didn't approach them for two days and on the third they was looking for them with questions that they wanted answers to, but each time they always slip away.

Kevin almost had Edd, but when he turned the corner he was gone as if he just vanished into thin air. Jonny and Rolf, sometimes with Kevin, would go and look for Eddy with Kevin hearing about how fast Eddy ran away from the two. And again it was like Eddy was there and he wasn't as he just walked past them when they turned a corner and then they looked back and he was gone with wind blowing against them. True to Edd's prediction, Sarah and Jimmy did tell a few of what occurred with Ed and soon it was all over school with Sarah and Jimmy also avoiding Ed who was trying to find out why they was so scared of him all of the sudden.

The two brothers had it worse since more students was chasing them and it was a little more challenging to hide. Techlin and Dante used the air vents as their way of hiding as since the hallway was off limits with too many close calls. Even though they could avoid the students in the halls and at free time they couldn't avoid them in class.

The five all felt them. The eyes of the students staring behind their backs as too see, if even a little, of what happened on January twenty-fifth. Soon everyone of the student body was out to look for them. It was lunch time and the five was doing what they can to avoid the students while also doing what they wanted to do and that was limited.

_**On the Roof **_

Eddy and Ed was on the roof eating lunch and laughing as they tossed food into the teachers parking lot with the food landing near or on the teachers cars, with food almost every where in the parking lot. Ed threw them into the air using his powers making them go way up and when he think he got the aim right, he let them drop back down to end up on a teacher's car with Eddy keeping score on a small white board that had his and Eddy's name on with forty points for Eddy and thirty-five for Ed.

'' That's another ten points Ed!'' Eddy said moving to grab a chicken leg since it was his turn. He took a bite out of it and chewed and swallow as he used his speed in his arms to launch it up into the air really really really high.

'' I think its lost Eddy.'' Ed said as he and Eddy stare up into the sky waiting to see if it will ever come down.

'' Yeah like your head.'' Eddy said as he looked up and then, when he squinted his eyes, was when he saw the chicken come down like a meteor from space with fire around it with smoke trailing behind it.

'' Eddy look its the Spacemen here to destroy us all! But fear not Super Ed will save the day!'' Ed exclaimed as he activated his powers and moved it to catch, what he thought it was, the spacecraft. His powers have improved a lot over the week with him able to reach further and lift things much heavier than him. One time for training he lifted five of the old delivery trucks from the factory at the same time.

Ed was able to get it but the speed it was coming down almost made him drop his powers, but he used this as his advantage as he let it drop and when it was close he turned changing the direction of the 'spacecraft' and when he felt it he turned with a grunt as he launched it away and into the distance sending it back up into the sky and further away. Soon a tiny mushroom cloud came up in the distance showing that it landed.

'' Ed you idiot! It had to land on one of the teacher's cars and you cheated by changing the course! You lose ten points for that!'' Eddy said as he got the board and erased the forty-five and change it back to thirty-five.

'' But Eddy it was a spacecraft!'' Ed cried out as he defended his cheating and wanting to get back his ten points.

'' But nothing, and since its your turn I'm taking it!'' Eddy said as he grabbed another chicken leg and threw it in the air, without his speed and when he heard the grass breaking of a car and the car alarm going off was when Eddy's smirk and Ed's frown went into fear and panic.

'' Ed quick get all the food and eat it!'' Eddy said turning to Ed to see him already eat the lunch and the trays as well.'' Hey leave some from me!'' Eddy cried out as he went and snatched up a apple and banana and put them in his pockets to eat later. He looked up and saw that Ed had eaten all the food and the six trays they took.

'' Now lets scram!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran to the exit and opened it, Eddy zooming past him with his speed closing the door and slamming Ed finger in the door with an audible crack. Ed pulled out his fingers to see them all broken up and bloody til they snapped back together and the cuts sealed up and, after seeing that they was fix and operational, he open the door and closed it behind him. Running down the stairs to class with Eddy already there.

_**With Edd and Dante: School's library**_

The two geniuses was on the computers doing some more research of what was happening to them. Over the entire week they had been researching about 'Heroes of Powers' and they had many results with none that was relating to them to the least. They looked from website to website and yet they still found nothing of interest.

'' Found anything yet Double D?'' Dante asked looking over the wooden wall that separated the computers for student's privacy.

'' Not a thing of interest. You?'' Edd gave his answer and asked his question.

'' Nope.'' Dante said with a frown as he went back to searching. Edd sighed as he looked back at the screen and scroll down the search results and then he saw it.

'' Heroes of Powers Academy?'' Edd muttered as he read the link and, interested, he clicked on it and up popped the website. The first he saw was the school's logo which was H.P.A with 'H being white, 'P' being yellow, 'A' being blue with a shield stripped in the colors next to it with a cape hanging off.

_' Probably the school's colors.' _Double D figured and scrolled down and came upon a picture of a man in his mid-forties and had black ruffled hair. His eyes was two different colors, showing that he has Heterochromia iridium, his right eye was blue and his left eye was green. This was all the pictured showed since it was a up-close picture and showed only his face. Edd looked over the picture and saw that it was Headmaster and under the picture it read Vladimir Makarov and Edd suddenly got a bad feeling from this man, even if it was a picture. He shrugged it off as a him being tired from looking at a screen all day and/or the bad lunch he had and returned his attention to computer

Edd thought of it and guessed that the man was Russian if his last name had a say in it. Edd read on and saw of how he started the school and that it was for the people that gained special abilities that usually happens at night and how he works to help them control it to do good and try to live normal lives.

Edd was know completely focused on this as he read on and saw that it fit perfectly with their situation. So deciding to act quick he printed the page and when it was done he ran back to the computer after giving the ten cents needed to pay for printing to the library lady with the papers in hand.

'' Dante! I think I found what we been looking for!'' Edd said in an excited whisper as he ran up to Dante. Said boy turned around and saw Edd's happy smile and when his brain caught what he said he snatched the papers away and started to scan the papers and a smile broke out on his face.

'' Man this is it! The thing we been looking for all week! Is there any more info on this school?'' Dante asked excited that their joint search was finally over and that they had a way to control their powers.

'' There's a website filled with information and links so I think we should see more about this school in seconds!'' Double D said excitedly as he, and when Dante got the sites name continued to see what was up with this Heroes of Powers Academy. But wen Dante went to the website he also got a bad feeling once he saw the picture of the man, like as if the guy couldn't be trusted or something. He shrugged it off thinking that it was just the man's creeping eyes doing it.

The two was unaware of a few students listening in on their conversation who was curious of what the five was up to. No more so than two little kids that was behind the book cases next to the computers. Sarah and Jimmy pulled out the books that was in front of them to try and see what the two was up to.

'' You see anything Jimmy?'' Sarah asked as she tried to get a look, but Dante was blocking the view of the website.

'' No I can't Sarah, Double D blocking the screen.'' Jimmy replied to Sarah as he tried to see what was on the computer.

'' Damn it! Come on lets go tell Kevin this.'' Sarah said as she and Jimmy put the books away and left quickly, hoping that the two didn't see or heard them. Unaware that one tiny spider was hanging on a silver web and blue eyes. The thing different was that it was silver. The silver spider went back up the web retracting it into itself and went to report back to his creator.

_**With Techlin. School's Sports Equipment Room.**_

Techlin was in the dark sports room behind the basketball container next to the door on the phone talking to someone he was giving support too.'' Come on Callie it just for a while.''

_'' But what if I'm not that good at it?'' _Callie voice said though the phone sounding nervous.

'' I'm sure you'll do fine except there others there and you can make some friends that you can talk too and whatever you and you pregnant women do.'' Techlin said knowing that Callie was worried about how this might go.

_'' But I still don't want to go and why did you want me to join this class anyway?'' _Callie asked not remembering why she signed up for this.

'' Cause I'm sure yoga will be perfect for you since over the week you seemed stressed out a lot so this may be the chance for you to be more relax.'' Techlin said with a sigh knowing that Callie was sometimes forgetful.

_'' Well if your that sure then I'll go, but this better work out or I'll break your arm!'' _Callie threaten on the phone as her hormones started going to the anger emotion._'' Sorry.'' _She said a few seconds later with her hormones going to the sad state.

'' Its alright,'' Techlin stopped as he heard the school bell ring,'' look I have to go so try to have fun at least and try to relax. Love you.'' Techlin said to her.

_'' Love you too. See you at home.'' _Callie said as she hung up. Techlin closed his cricket brand phone and put it in his pocket as he stood and stretched his muscles. He moved to the door and sliced the block of ice he put on the door's lock and opened it. He poked his head out and looked side to side and was glad that no one was hear and listening in on the conversation.

He walked out of the room with his backpack on and went to the exit where he entered the hall, then went to his next class. Unaware that Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny coming out of the room he'd was in. The three were in room after playing basketball and when they was about to put the balls away they heard him coming and hid listening to who he was talking too.

'' Who is this Callie that Mystery boy-Techlin was talking to?'' Rolf asked his two companions of the current mystery of Techlin who they never really knew much of.

'' I don't know, but Plank said that the person was his wife.'' Jonny said speaking Plank's opinion not knowing how right Plank was.

'' No Techlin's too young to be married so that must mean it some girlfriend at another school, but he said pregnancy so that either means shes pregnant so maybe older.'' Kevin said scratching his head as he thought of who the mystery girl or woman is, with his head hurting a little.

'' Well lets go before the teacher blow a fuse I can't get a bad grade this semester or I'm off the team.'' Kevin said running with the two other following them deciding to ask the others once they meet up back in the Cul-de-Sac.

_**With the Five after School at the Factory: 3:43 P.M **_

Eddy stopped in front of the still broken gate with the other four letting go of him.'' So Double D your saying this, Vladimir, is a guy who is not a Hero yet he tries to help them?'' Techlin questioned as he looked at the papers.

'' Yep it seems to be our only hope, besides the factory, to control our powers to their full extent.'' Edd said.

'' Well as long as we get stronger than I don't care so lets worry about it later, but for now lets practice.'' Eddy said pushing some flowers out of the way as he went through the gate with the others following. Edd came up in front and pulled the key out his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and Dante point his finger up to the light and shot out some blue electricity and seconds later the lights came on showing their training ground.

The factory inside looked a lot more different from the day they had got here. They split up into four different sections as too not get in each other way and not injure someone. The area they was in was Double D's area as he didn't need much room. He worked in the office and on the floor around it. After getting some wood he replaced the floor since he almost fell to the ground due to how old it was and the next day he and the others fixed it and replaced the floor having used a lot of money.

Under the office was an scene mover that the Eds used for their all around the world in a few minutes scam. After they found it broken down in the Junkyard still, Dante fixed it up with a upgrade and made it connected to a button that virtually changed the back round. Edd will train in his invisibility by changing into a back round as quickly as he could. He was getting better as he was at the speed of change by level three speed, but by four was where it got challenging. He also practiced with a mini-cannon that shot out rocks at him that he had to use his force field powers to deflect them with him receiving no headache thus far. He received headaches from bigger ones if they come out of the cannon

The five soon went separate ways too their own training ground.

Eddy's training field was on the left bottom side and consisted of most of the old assembly lines as Dante made some treadmills and Dante super charged them making them go to almost impossible speeds. All Eddy has to do was run and control his speed so that he won't just be using raw speed. He was on the sixth one that was ninety mph(miles per hour) and the next will go to one hundred-five and will increase by fifteen as he goes. Until he gets the feel of how fast he goes he can't move on. There was a total of thirty treadmills.

His fire was tested out on some metal dummies that Dante made to look like a person, but silver and metal. He will throw a fire at each one controlling how hot his fire is. He needed to see how hot he can make his fire with blue being the hottest being able to burn through anything, but it was second on hotness. Edd gave him a graph of the temperature that he read and memorized with him writing a part for blue since it was a new kind of fire.

Eddy was able to get enough control to the orange color to a deep one that was the degree of 2,000 F. and was working on making it clear where it'll go up by five hundred degrees. Some dummies have burnt marks on them while some have an outline of them on the wall shaping them even if they weren't there.

Ed training area was on the top right of the factory. His was a more simpler way of training. Ed would test out how far he can reach with his Z-P Energy and how much he can carry and after getting some heavy things inside it was easier to say that Ed was the most easiest to improve of the five. Though he still had a lot to learn. Ed will try going outward since he can lift five delivery trucks he wanted to try to lift one using only one finger. He still needed work as he was only able to lift it only a few inches off the ground before the strain came to him, but Ed was determine as he worked harder and harder to do his goal. How they got all this big stuff into the factory they all forgot, but the giant silver metal ringed circle that was left to Ed's training area always made them remember. Techlin cut a giant hole and after it was done Ed lifted the giant slab of bricks and when it was aligned with the wall, Eddy sealed it up with his fire and Dante covering it with metal si that the heat would stay contain and to block out air.

Ed healing abilities didn't need training as all he had to do was get hurt and he'll heal a little more faster than the last and since they still didn't want to hurt their friend they was thinking of another way and is still thinking of one.

Dante and Techlin was the last to take up the factory floor with their joint training area.

Techlin took the half that took the side that bordered Ed's training area. Techlin practiced by making items cold from a distance and up close. He would send of ray of ice to the dummies make them covered in ice with him going further away from the target increasing his accuracy. Techlin been trying to make a ray of ice go from his fingers as to avoid detection and had little success, but he was getting there. He also was working on making his body in case in a armor of ice making it too increase his defense and protect himself. Sure he can make an ice shield or ice wall in front of him, but he wants to do some damage as well so the armor was the next best thing.

At first it was hard as he focused the ice around him and ended up freezing everything around him, but after a few days he was successful in making ice appear over his skin shielding him as he moved, though a lot more slower.

His blades was also a thing he was working on. He would practice by making them appear all over his body always cutting up his shirts, that he somehow kept getting fix the next day. He make some of all sizes and shapes. He cuts them down by size: smaller blades let him go faster and be more precise with his attacks, normal size allows him the edge on enemies and to move less faster than his smaller ones while dealing damage as much as he can, big size would do major damage but was extremely slow. He also needed control on the speed he can summon the blades in. It took time but he was getting faster and faster by the days' passing almost able to bring it out in a flash. Techlin also did some physical work as to see if he can improve his strength when attacking with a blade.

Dante's was a little different as all the training grounds was. Dante will work by building new things for his small technology army putting the silver metal inside them giving them a more silver glint. Dante will try to control them from a distance with his lightning able to turn them on and since he can talk to machines now it only made it more easier for him. His metal manipulation also increased as he changed his metal form into something of use like a blade or something. Dante metal shaping also improve since after five days of hard work he was able to build one of his machines and made it come to life, the toll: time consuming and takes a lot of energy, but he told them that he could manage. He'll next work on his electricity by making it shoot out to a dummy and electrocuting it to a nice crisp. Dante will go faster and more accurate with his shots, but he saw that he still had a lot of work to do.

Dante had dummies set up against the wall with them having holes exactly where some of the main organs was like the heart, lungs, brain, etc etc. He was using his slingshot, but he was changing them to metal pellets making them due much more damage. Dante was on the brink of making new more powerful weaponry for him and he was excited. With the metal his pellets can change form any second before launching meaning he can trick whoever hes aiming at, and when he charged it with some electricity was when the smile can to his face a lot more times.

He also classified it. It turns out that his powers was different. His purple coloring that only came to his left hand was Lightning. His blue coloring was electricity and came in his right hand. Electricity was way more precise than lightning and Lightning was more stronger and fast but less accurate than electricity. He combines them to make a new kind of volt, the orange volt as he called it. It was faster and stronger than lightning and was as precise as electricity. But the first time he used it as a attack it destroyed all his personal dummies and the other dummies was shocked in a line and the lights went off.

They all thought it was best for him to use that after he got a real good grasp of both sides.

They all were at hard work and have gained a lot of strength over the week, but they still need to get stronger in order to take whatever was thrown at them. Its been a long week but it'll be a longer lifetime before they might reach their peak of power and maybe beyond.

_**They Grow Stronger, But New Enemies Are Even Stronger. **_

**Chapter is finished! Over and Out!**

**Wow this chapter took a lot longer than I plan, but hey time passes when you type this stuff!**

**See you at the next chapter: Chapter 4: The First Adventure Arc: Lets Fight! **


	4. The First Adventure Arc: Fight!

**Hey all! I know that their might be some questioning of why the title and Arc changed. Well you see I thought it over and I must say that I felt that the first three chapters was good enough for the intro and to move on. **

**But I replace the info in the Chapter 3 so you can see that I changed the part about Eddy's running training and that when Sarah and Jimmy was spying on Double D and Dante their was a tiny change at the part at where the one of them did hear. So yeah check those small changes and see what you think.**

**Also keep an eye out for this SYMBOL: ''' * ''' These will soon be added to my profile after this chapter.**

**Title Page: A red V.S stands in front of the five with their powers on and they all had serious expression on their faces.**

**Chapter 4: The First Adventure Arc: Lets Fight! A Man's Plan, and Group Suspicion**

**The Factory: 4:57 P.M**

'' Guys its time!'' Double D called out as he ran out of the office area and hopped the rail and right before he crashed to the ground he activated his powers to his feet and landed softly on the ground.

'' What? I thought it was 4:30!'' Eddy exclaimed as he halted throwing a fire ball to check his watch to see that it four-fifty eight.

'' Time moves fast Eddy!'' Ed shouted as he ran to the exit where Double D was waiting at. Techlin came running over with his brother following him. Eddy ran and was there in a instant.

'' Where are we going for this thing to happen?'' Dante said once he and Techlin made it over too the group.

'' Well Ed said that he knows a place, isn't that right Ed?'' Double D said gesturing to Ed as he did, who smiled like an complete idiot.

'' You bet your sweet aunt Gravy I did!'' Ed said.'' All we need to do is go north, then south, then west, then north again...'' Ed continued as he and the rest went out of the factory with Dante sending a bolt of lightning to a light, turning the power off in the entire factory.

Edd closed the door behind everyone and locked it. He put the key in his pocket and turned to the rest who was already hanging on to Eddy who was their transport. Ed was behind Eddy with the Techlin hanging on to him, Dante was next, and Edd last.

'' You all ready?'' Eddy asked looking over his right shoulder to see them nod.'' Okay Ed where to?'' Eddy asked his friend.

'' Go back to the Junkyard and we'll go from there.'' Ed said with Eddy nodding, and after they all tighten their grip on the one they was holding on to, the Hero of Speed and Fire was off and in a blink of an eye he was gone and was at the Junkyard in two minutes.**( Told you all they trained hard)**

_**Unknown Location.**_

A man sat in a chair staring at multiple screens that showed the five boys. He was not seen due to his chair blocking most of his body, but his head as it showed black messy hair. The man seemed to me highly interested on the screen moving from one to the next. The videos show that he was watching the boys and the whole week as well as he saw how they trained, where they live, what school they go to, and most importantly, their powers.

'' I guess that сумасшедший( Russian to English:crazy man) was right about those chosen ones being real.'' The voice from the man said in english with an Russian accent as he stared at the screens that showed their training the next day after they discovered their powers.'' To believe that my two decade search will end with these пять(five).''

'' I'll confront them tomorrow.'' The man said as he leaned back in his chair and pressed a button. The screens went to static before they all cam back on showing the five running inside a forest.'' But to believe that their so young and this strong. I will truly be powerful.''

_**The Five. Unknown location**_

Eddy slid to a stop as the others let go with them all covered in dirt, leaves and twigs. Eddy burned all the thing on him off and whipped the ashes off of him. Ed made the stuff on him float away from him as he surrounded himself in Z-P energy. Dante used lightning to zap them off. Techlin made ice go around him pushing the things off and he let the ice fall off of him and hit the ground. Edd made a force field around him pushing the things off of him.

_**Unknown Location.**_

'' I see that they went pass my expectation as they seem to have more control than I thought. Perfect.'' The man said as he leaned forward to see what they was planning next.

_**The Five.**_

After they checked to see that they was clean, they actually saw their environment and was left speechless. The landscape was pure beauty. There was an grass plain on the right with trees here and there, but their was also flowers of all colors further away from them that was bordering the grass plain. On the left and going through the fields of grass and flowers was a river and when their eye sight followed west of the river they saw a water fall with trees on top and it was as huge as an water fall should be. There was also a little wildlife with squirrels, deers and other forest critters.

'' Ed...where did you find this place?'' Edd asked in a whisper as he in the others stare in amazement at the scene displayed before them that was truly beautiful.

'' My grandparents showed me and my sister this place before they passed on and always took me and Sarah here to show us a little bit of 'Nature's Beauty'.'' Ed said remembering those time when he and his sister would really connect and be friendly to each other. That was one of the reasons he loved this place so much.

'' Man Ed I got to hand it to ya. You got the best grandparents ever if they was willing to come out here to show you this.'' Eddy said knowing that his grandparents was too old to be moving out this far. Ed nodded in thanks to that compliment.

'' Yeah, but its our family secret so don't tell no one with asking me.'' Ed said being able to trust his friends enough with this secret.

'' Your secret is safe with us Ed.'' Dante said speaking for them all with Ed smiling at them in thanks. Their faces instantly went to a serious ones as they knew what they was here for.

'' So how are we gonna do this?'' Edd asked as he didn't give much thought to this idea that Ed came up with.

'' Well we can randomize it or...'' Techlin began loooking around to see what they can use and saw a stick.'' we can draw sticks, Shortest stick goes against the biggest one.''

'' I think we should randomize, not draw some stupid sticks.'' Eddy suggested thinking that drawing sticks was lame.

'' Whats wrong with my idea?'' Techlin asked feeling a little offended of how he said it was stupid.

'' Its too predictable.'' Eddy simply says.

'' How is it predictable?'' Techlin asked getting up moving closer to Eddy.

'' Cause all you have to do is look down and see which one is taller or shorter.'' Eddy said moving closer to Techlin. Soon the two started giving reasons as to defend themselves as the other three looked at the two fight.

Dante was chuckling a little at the scene liking it when Eddy and Techlin fight. It was a very rare sight only occuring like once a year or twice. Ed was looking back and forth between the two as they traded words and quit frankly Ed was trying to find which idea was better and his brain had a little smoke coming out of his eyes. Edd sighed covering his eyes with his hands, looking down, and shaking his head, feeling another headache from annoyance coming.

'' Ed would please do the honors?'' Edd asked uncovering his eyes and turned his head right to look at Ed, who nodded with a smile and held his arms up. Ed activated his powers and when the blue lines shot out to the two arguing boys was when the noise stop. Techlin and Eddy was frozen in place as Ed powers faintly glowed around them with a faint sound of a hum. They moved their eyes to the right to see the other three walk to them with Edd having annoyance on his face, Ed with his arms up, and Dante who was snickering.

'' Now blink your eyes once to say you'll stop arguing and blink two times to say you will continue to do so .'' Edd said with Ed taking control off the eyelids. Techlin blinked once and Eddy blinked once and then another. Everyone looked at him with a questioning face, so Eddy rolled his eyes and blinked once.

'' Okay Ed let them go.'' Edd said and the two was unfrozen.'' Since you two can't think of anything I decided that it would go by our birthdays with the oldest going against the second oldest, the youngest going to the second youngest, the one in between will go against the winner of the young and old matches and so on.'' Edd said giving the details as everyone nodded with Eddy and Techlin glaring at one another when Double D turned around.

'' And stop that glaring you two.'' The two heard Double D say and the two stopped and looked the other way from the other. The two then thought that instead of fighting with words their fight with fist in their matches and the two grinned thinking that they had the perfect way of dealing with the other.

The set out was simply really It was first Dante vs. Edd. Dante's birthday is on July 23, 1997 and Edd beings June 2, 1997. Next was Ed vs. Techlin. Ed birthday is November 23, 1997. and Techlin's was December 1, 1997. Eddy was born on May 5, 1997 with him going against anyone that wins the oldest versus youngest match. But Edd decided to play a trick on them and decided to leabve it as it is til they figure it out.

If some who hadn't figure it out, the five was going to have a match against each other. Ed came up with the idea last Thursday and they agreed. The idea was mainly that they test each others skills in a, going all out in, fight. They wanted to do this as a way to see how much they imprived over the week and to test out each others strength and weaknesses as to better themselves for a real battle for this ' great evil' that the lady mentioned in their joint dream.

Now Ed was guiding them through the forest as he said that the area they was previously in was too small for what they was about to do, so he was going to led them to his grandparents' shack that they stayed in when they came here.

Pretty soon they made it out the trees and they then gape at what they saw. It was a field of grass like seen in the movies where the wind blew the leaves will look like waves and when the wind blew they saw it. There was also hills that was both steep and low. It looked like any meadow, but they all spotted an house in the distance, well it looked like an house since it was so far away.

'' Look theirs the shack!'' Ed cried out exciteldly as he ran there, with amazing speed.

'' Wait up Ed!'' Techlin called out as he started running with Eddy making a dash to Ed who caught up with him with no problem. The others sighed wishing that Eddy gave them a ride.

_**10 Min. Later.**_

The boys was all at the house sitting on the porch of the house, waiting for Ed who was inside talking to his parents who had the warrant on the area, on the phone to ask if they could use the area around their house as a arena for their fight. They said to make up a lie, but Ed said that he got it covered.

The house was like an farmer's house that was the color of white and brown on the house. The only thing that stood our was the solar panels on the roof top telling anyone that saw it that this house ran on solar power. Eddy was sitting on the chair swinging thing that can fit two people with a bored expression on his face. Techlin, Dante, and Edd was sitting on the green grass looking up at the clouds as the sun shined brightly and the wind blown cooling them down as the sun's heat warmed them up.

'' Whats taking him so long?'' Eddy asked sitting up on the white wooded porch swinging chair.

'' Be patient Eddy, we're not in a rush.'' Double D said as he sighed knowing that today was a nice day.

'' Yeah Eddy just cool down and let mother nature take you in her beautiful kingdom.'' Techlin said sounding and looking so relax you might think he'll fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

'' Is mother nature going get me some cash?'' Eddy asked the relax three.

'' Yeah the currency of a nice beautiful day like today.'' Dante said as he turned over and decided to take a nap. Eddy extravagantly sighed as he fell back on the wood sounding a thud. Then Eddy heard the front door creak open and saw Ed come out and his appearance caught everyone's attention, even Dante who was about to fall asleep.

'' Well?'' Eddy asked getting of the chair, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground, obviously impatient.

''They said it was alright as long as we clean up the mess and that we can use some water if we need any over by the waterfall. They said it was safe to drink!'' Ed said as he walked down the three steps as they creaked from his weight with Eddy not to far behind.

Techlin kicked himself up landing on his feet. Dante got up though he still was a little tired since he was ready to take an nap. Edd got up and dust himself off as he moved to where Ed was going, the brothers followed as well.

Soon they made it far enough away from the house as not to cause damage to it.

And now it was time!

'' Okay gentlemen it time for the first match of today and since I said youngest against second youngest will be first then it'll be me and Dante first. Ed and Techlin will be the next after us, then the winners of the previous two matches will go against each other with Eddy going against the one who wins that one. Any questions?'' Double D explained as he looked at the two who looked back with a blank face.

'' I'll take that as a no. So will Dante come up so that we may begin.'' Edd suggested as he walked a little further away from the group as for them not to get in their way. Dante snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Edd said that they was first and was now time for them to start.

Double D went on one side of a field and Dante the other. Eddy came between them and when he looked to both of them, they nodded their heads saying that they was ready.'' Okay you guys, make it a least a little clean fight and after someone taps or quits don't attack the person. Got it? Okay lets this match...begin!'' Eddy said as he dashed back to Ed and Techlin.

Edd was the first to react as he turned invisible just as soon Eddy was gone. Dante quickly got out his sling shot when his instinct went high as he turned but he was too late as a force field came to him sending him backwards.

'' Got you!'' Dante called out as he recovered in the air and shot a sling shot at where he hopped Double D was and the yelp of pain that followed was the answer he needed. Edd landed on the ground holding his stomach area as he got up not knowing that this pellets was so strong. Edd saw a glint on the ground and saw that it was a Metal Pellet* and he understood why it hurt so much. Edd looked up from where he was, just in time to see that Dante fired another pellet and this one was covered in lightning and was coming fast.

Reacting fast Edd caught the ball between his hands in a force field keeping the Lightning Pellet* from hitting him and containing the wild lightning .( Picture how the force looks when it pressured between hands) Edd then got a idea as he sent the ball forward faster than ever as it came to Dante who saw it too late.

'' Fuck me.'' Dante said as the ball came hit him directly in the stomach launching him back as he slid to a stop on his back. The lightning didn't hurt him, but the metal did. Dante got up as he was now holding his stomach. Dante looked forward as he saw Edd turn invisible again.

'' You know...hiding is a coward's way!'' Dante shouts as he looked around for his target. He heard a ruffling of grass to his right he quickly got his slingshot and shot out a pellet that when it made contact it exploded and it did just that. The black smoke covered the two's current area hiding them from sight.

_**With the three.**_

'' So who do you guys think who'll win?'' Ed asked as he saw Double D launch Dante across the field.

'' I bet it'll be Dante.'' Eddy said knowing that the he was one of the toughest people he known.

'' I'm not sure about that.'' Techlin said as he looked at the fight.

'' Oh what makes you say that?'' Eddy asked looking to Techlin, just as he heard an explosion sounding which made him turn back to see some black smoke coming around the two.

'' Cause its a match between the two smartest people we know. Dante can think of an plan to trick his opponent on the fly and Double D thinks ahead of the game. So its not a fight of brawn, its a fight of brains since despite the physical difference they both are equal.'' Techlin explained as he saw Edd get shot out the cloud of smoke with his force field up as Dante rapidly fired at him, sending metal, lightning and explosive pellets at Edd.

'' So they only have to get one to loose their footing and make the final blow?'' Ed asked as he scratched his head.

'' Actually... yeah.'' Techlin said as he looked crossed armed at the fight.

_**Dante and Edd's fight **_

Dante kept firing his pellets knowing that he can't let Double D turn invisible as he moved closer to him to try and knock him out, with a quick shot, but then he felt something was wrong as he should have heard some kind of noise as this would have given Edd a headache by now. Dante stopped firing as he tried to see if Double D was the cause of this bad feeling.

Hew regretted it as he saw Edd behind a wall of his pellets and some of those was explosive so now he knew why some didn't go off. Edd was using his force field as he held the pellets in a force field wall as he liked the call it. He knew this move would work as since it was made for defense. The draw back was that he felt a mild headache come up as he clutched his head with one hand and kept one holding up the force field. It healed quickly as he got his focus back. Edd opened his eyes to see a shocked Dante staring at him and he took his chance as he launched all the pellets back to Dante sending a barrage of pellets at him at once.

Dante saw the bullets coming as he grew wide eyes knowing he can't dodge so many, deciding to try a new defensive move he crossed his arms and closed his eyes just as the pellets hit him. Edd saw the pellets made contact and grew worried once he saw explosions go off and covering his friend in black smoke with lightning shooting out in random places and scarring the ground with black marks.

'' Dante? Are you all right?'' Edd called out and his worry went up as he heard no response. Then he heard coughing in the smoke as it started to clear to show the boy he was worrying about, but he looked different. His clothes had multiple holes in them all over making it look like he got shot many time in the every where on his body, but wasn't bleeding. But what was really changed was his skin color. His skin was all silver making him look like that Silver Surfer in the movie the Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer that Ed took them to watch one time. His eyes was also a purple color and glowed slightly. Hell even his hair was silver and still moved as if they didn't weigh a ton. Dante called this the Great Metal*.

'' Dante? Is...is that...you?'' Edd asked surely shocked at his friend's new appearance and when he looked a little closer he saw Dante feet go into the dirt showing how heavy he was now.

'' Yep.'' Dante said as he smiled a fox's smile showing his silver sharped teeth.'' But better!'' Dante then charged at him at amazing speed for how much he weighed and Edd couldn't put up a force field in time and it when he felt the punch hit his nose was when he cried out in pain.

Edd flew through the air since the punch was strong enough to do say and landed on the ground clutching his noise as he felt the blood coming down it, with the blood dropping on the grass and some got in his mouth. Edd saw a shadow come over him and he looked up and saw a normal looking Dante staring down at him with a slightly sweaty face.

'' You give?'' Dante asked panting a little hopping that he did give since his face showed Edd that he was exhausted and probably couldn't go on much longer. He couldn't blame him since he too was tired of fighting and couldn't go on much longer either. But Edd knew that almost his whole life he gave up on something to do with fighting or getting hurt, but now he knew that those times was over and that it was time for him to toughen up even more!

'' I guess I... won't!'' Edd exclaimed as he raised his bloody hands into the air with his force field launching the surprise Dante off the ground. Dante was shocked at the turn of events thinking that he had Edd at the ropes, but he couldn't think of it as a force field appeared over him bouncing him back hard to the Earth, but it didn't happen as before he hit the ground he was launch right. Then he felt his body connect with another force field sending him left and he hit another one sending him forward, then back, then right and soon he was going in all directions. As he bounced off each one he felt the pain the impacts did to him as he got faster with the impacts getting harder.

_**With the Three.**_

''Is he... is he doing... what I think he's doing?'' Ed said in a whisper as he looked in awe at the move that he seen before.

'' What? All I see is Dante flying around in...a circle?'' Techlin said putting his hand over his eyes to see better of what was happening

'' No. Double D is doing a move as seen in Neon Fighters issue #42 where Spackle trapped his enemies in a force field, which really was multiple force fields. It was called called the Arena of Redirection* since his enemies will bounce off the force field, if they tried to escape, and go into another force field going faster and faster as the impacts got stronger, as the person trapped inside got disoriented from moving so fast in a short time and in a small place. Basically if they attack at the force fields with almost anything they are as good as defeated... or dead.'' Ed explained as he looked at the spectacle in front of him with glazed eyes.

'' So Double D learned a new move?'' Eddy said trying to boil down the point of Ed's explaination. Though he did fill a little proud and happy of his friend accomplishing what he thinks is a powerful move.

'' No, he copied it, but technically yes... he did learned a new move.'' Ed said as he saw Dante get launched into the air and he knew that it was over for Dante. But Ed notcied something different about Edd's force field powers, instead of being a dark blue color they seemed more clear and the that the only way to tell was the moving around it did on the surface that made looking inside blurry.

Ed needed to do some more research on this as he thought of a theory not proven from one of his comic books.

_**With Dante and Edd's Match.**_

Edd was getting tired and tired as a big headache was upon him with his face sweating like crazy. He saw through the force fields though it was blurry since his force fields was messing with other forces of nature to stay there and saw Dante bouncing off at speeds that only Eddy can keep track with. The control of so many force fields was getting to him as he needed to finish this fight. Edd had to time this right or Dante could go some where to far for them to find him and seriously get hurt. When Dante bounce off a force field Edd took his chance as he put down the force fields and put one in the middle where Dante was over and launched the still conscious boy who saw that he was in the air.

Though that wasn't for long as he felt a force field come above him and launch him back to the hard Earth and he made contact. A sounding boom echoed in the meadow as Dante impacted the ground making dust came out surrounding the two.

_**With the three.**_

'' Fuck! I can't see! Who won dammit?'' Eddy called out as he tried to see through the dust.

'' Be patient Eddy.'' Techlin calmly said as he stared at the dust curious as Eddy about who won.

'' I think we need to help them!'' Ed exclaimed as he started to run to the dust cloud until he crashed into a wall of ice. Ed landed on his ass and looked to his left to the obvious culprit who had his hand on the ground that was surrounded by a little ice.

'' No. We wait to see whose standing then we help.'' Techlin said as he made the ice come back to him leaving the grass that was on top of it back to where it was. The line around the grass the only thing leaving proof.

_**Dante and Edd in the dust cloud.**_

Edd covered his eyes as dust made contact and coughed as some got in his system. Double D felt something on his legs and looked down and saw what looked like spiders and when he got a better view he saw the metallic spiders that Dante always had with him. Then Edd a snapping from a finger was heard with a blue flash that sounded like static as a beeping noise filled the air. Double D looked down quickly as he saw the blue eyes of the spiders changed to flashing red as the beeping got faster and so did the flashing and his eyes widen knowing what they was for.

Reacting quickly he kicked or threw them off of him as the beeping got faster and faster and when he got the last one on his back and threw it. It was too late as it exploded right in front of him which was where threw and it was launched back feeling pain all over his body. Edd's ears was ringing as his body ached and he heard, slightly, the other spiders go off as well filling the air with explosions and more smoke.

But they didn't experience the consuming of the dust as a wind softly blew the smoke away. Edd ears was still ringing as he got up with him wincing in pain he felt and when he was able to get to his feet he wanted to drop down from the immense pain. He instantly moved his right arm and regretted that choice as his other arm went to cradle his wet and hurting arm.

_' Wet?'_ Edd looked down and saw why was his arm wet and saw that small rocks was in his arms and that he was bleeding from the holes. He then heard a coughing in front of him and looked up and saw Dante getting out of an small crater covered in dirt and sweat. Dante looked as bad as Edd did with his clothes torn up all over and they still had holes in them making him nearly naked and somehow his satchel that was on his side during the whole fight was left unscratched. Dante also had blood running down his forward and his arms was bleeding as well, but was being sealed up by his metal coming over the scars so that it can heal faster and soon they was gone with the metal fading to his normal skin color. The only trace of it was the blood on his arms and forehead.

Though when he got out he still limped showing that his legs was also injured and the cuts was healing as well. He must still fill internal pain and maybe that was one thing that couldn't heal faster than outside wounds. Dante was walking to him though staggering as he tried to move to him. Edd knew his attentions of what to do and was prepared to do so as he made a force field appear in his hands though it was fading in and out and keeping just one was challenging for his tired state, but he was determine not to lose this match.

Dante wanted to finish this fight and become victorious, but yet he couldn't as he felt exhaustion getting to him and wanted to rest. So deciding to do so he fell to the ground feeling the the fatigue coming, consuming him, and his world went dark.

Edd looked at Dante unconscious form that lay only inches away from him.'' And the winner is Double D!'' Edd heard Eddy yell in the distance, but his attention was on Dante. He couldn't believe he won since he planned everything from the beginning when he found out he was going against Dante, but yet he knew that Dante was a tricky one, with him able to adapt to any situation he's in and the only reason he probably did win was when he caught Dante off guard with that last move.

_'But I have to admit it was smart of him sending those spiders after me since that must have been his final chance to get me.'_ Double D thought knowing that it was a good plan and would have worked if he hadn't reacted quickly to it. Edd felt something haul him up and he immediately screamed in pain as he was put on the shoulder of Ed his entire body hurting even more.

'' You okay Double D?'' Ed asked his friend looking over his shoulder in worry.

'' Yes..(moans in pain) I'm fine just need to...(moans again) patch me up a little.'' Edd said not wanting Ed to worry to much about him, even if his breath was hitched and that his left eye was closed from the explosion.

'' Did I... did I win?'' The two turned and saw Techlin lifting up the now barely conscious Dante up and on his back.

'' No. But you fought a good fight. You left some marks on Double D you know.'' Techlin said chuckling a little.

'' Yes and I did some as well.'' Double D chuckled as well knowing that both Dante and he was bruised, cut and hurting all over.

'' That's... nice.'' Dante said as he fell back to unconsciousness.

'' Man I thought for sure that Dante would win.'' Eddy said as he was away from the four as he stared the crater that Dante was in and the holes on the ground.

'' Oh and did you have some hope that I'll would win.'' Double D asked Eddy.

'' Not a single penny.'' Eddy said with a smirk with Edd rolling his eyes at his friend antics and Ed giggling at that.

'' Okay lets get you both some new clothes and patched up.'' Techlin said as he started walking to the house with Dante sleeping soundly on his back. The others following.

_' I think I'll called the thing I did the Arena of Ricochet*.' _Edd thought as he smiled liking that name.

_**30 min. Later**_

It took a while but both was ready to go about and at least walk. Dante was fine since his silver metal somehow healed all his wounds and when he thought about it. His entire body could be made of metal and yet be as light as normal and that it was a self safeguard that was given to him when his powers activated. This safeguard almost made him as invincible as Ed was, but yet it took longer and he still felt the pain showing that despite his wounds healing he would still feel the amount of pain it caused him. Unlike Ed who says that after healing he doesn't feel a thing.

Dante also needed new clothes but luckily he had a spare in his satchel and put it on though with some help with the pain the way. It was just a plain gray shirt and some khaki shorts. Now we see the five walking over to where Eddy, Techlin and Ed sat so that the others can watch the next match. Double D just needed to be patched up a little on the scars as he said that he'll toughen up from the aches and that they were going away.

Techlin sat Dante down who needed help just getting over here and moaned in pain as he sat Indian style.'' Thanks.''

'' No prob.'' Techlin replied.

'' Thanks Ed for the assistance, but I assure you I can walk.'' Edd said as Ed carried him on his back thinking that Double D still needed help, as he walked to where he and the other two sat and saw the match.

'' Okay Double D I'll let you go.'' Ed said as he smirked with Edd being unknown of it.

'' Oh thanks Ed. Its good to see that you not worring abo- are serious.'' Double D said as he saw that Edd put him down on the left of Dante.

'' Well I did say I'll let you go, but I didn't say where.'' Ed said as he ran before Double D could get him.

'' Oh why I atta...'' Double D started as he sat down next to Dante who heard what he said.

'' Lighten up man. Its just Ed friendly ways and besides it his and Techlin's turn to fight.'' Dante said as he looked as Ed went to get into place with Techlin already there and Eddy being the referee again.

'' I guess your right, besides I'm sure that Techlin will impute enough damage on Ed to get my little revenge.'' Edd said as he cradled his arm that for some reason didn't hurt as much as it did before.

'' Oh my Double D got revenge running through him everyone run!'' Dante mocked laughing at that knowing that Edd can never do revenge.

'' Oh and whats wrong with me wanting a little payback?'' Edd asked with a blush knowing that he had his moments of anger... right?

'' Nothing. It just something new I found out about you. But revenge just doesn't suit you my friend.'' Dante said slugging a arm over Double D's shoulder.

'' Well I guess, but I can have my moments.'' Edd said with Dante agreeing knowing that a person can't be too nice or its over for you in anything.

_**With the Match.**_

Eddy stood in the middle of the two present fighters as they stared off at each other from their distance. Ed and Techlin were both ready to fight, both filled to the brim with determination to show how stronger they got over the week and wasn't just doing nothing.

'' Ok you two ready to go?'' Eddy exclaimed to both and turned his head to each one as they nodded in agreement.'' Now same rules as before and guys try not to make this field a lot less pleasant.'' Eddy couldn't help it as the left overs from the last fight was still there and knowing these two it might as well be an earthquake.

'' Okay! Let this match...begin!'' Eddy exclaimed as he zoomed back to the two geniuses. When Eddy was gone was when Ed was the first to react sending his powers to Techlin to try and make this a quick and easy match.

'' Not so fast!'' Techlin called out as he held out his hands to the incoming energy and launched blades out as the Z-P energy caught those but he was surprise when another line came through the mess and if he hadn't move he would have been caught. Techlin reacted instantly as he summoned the ice and launch the cold lush to Ed, with the ground under it either becoming ice or the covered in snow.

Ed dodged the attack too easily have expected for this to happen. What Ed didn't expect was the ice coming from under the ground and launching him into the air and what he else he didn't expect was Techlin appearing over him with his blades ready to cut him half as he swung down. Now that Ed saw a closer look he saw that Techlin's blades looked as if they was crafted from a blacksmith that was in the middle of mastering the art. It looked like a normal blade but instead of jagged like his old blades used to be it was sharper, but some of the cutting part was still jagged up. He also noticed that some of the blade areas was silver instead of black.

Ed used both of his hands to catch the blades in his hands and he grunted as they cut through his skin easily and into his flesh as blood began coming out with some landing on his face and clothes. Ed used this to his advantage as he came up with an idea and grabbed hold of the black blades and flipped launching Techlin to the ground who would have crashed haven't he recovered in midair and landed using his ice to make a softer landing.

Ed plan was coming to fruition as his hands healed almost instantly as he fell to the earth with the momentum helping him a lot. Ed covered his hands in Z-P energy as he held both out to where Techlin was at and said boys eyes widen as the heavy boy came down like a missile and his target him. Techlin reacted by getting the ice and pull it from his feet as it launched him away from the missile boy, just as he impacted with an echoing boom and with dust flying.

Techlin landed a good few feet away from the dust cloud as to see if Ed was going to play some kind of trick on him. As the dust settles it showed that their was a crater. A big crater and when Techlin moved closer to see he saw that it was where Ed impacted and that the oaf was still in there coughing away the dust with any injuring he had healing.

What really scared him was that the crater was three feet in the ground and was as large as a normal size car. Techlin was really grateful that he didn't get hit since he knew that it would have been over for him. Techlin suddenly felt his instincts go active as he ducked as a large rock came over him where he just was standing. Techlin got up and saw that Ed was now getting serious as rocks of all sizes levitated in the air with an smiling Ed under it.

'' Run.'' Was Ed's warning as he threw another large rock at him that Techlin barely dodge. Then Ed started chucking more rocks in his direction as he walked forward coming out of the crater with Techlin moving backward having started freezing then slashing the rocks thrown at him. His left hand held his ice while sticking out of his palm was a blade that did the cutting.

Techlin froze the rock coming towards him stopped the freezing and easily sliced it the ice bits. This continued as Ed got closer and closer with Techlin getting further and further away. Techlin didn't know how the fuck Ed got so many rocks, but it was starting to tire him out and after destroying the fifteenth rock thrown at him was when it stopped and he sighed as he whipped the sweat of his brow.

Ed threw the last rock at Techlin as he looked behind him to see the thing that he has been making while he distracted Techlin by throwing rocks with one hand, but his other was busy on another project. Behind Ed stood a boulder, but this 'boulder' was different as it looked as if someone got a lot of giant rocks and put them together with super glue.

'' Cut through this!'' Ed exclaimed as he used his other hand and through the 'boulder' to the bug eyed terrified boy. Techlin snapped out of it as he had to find away to cut through it and it came to him instantly.

Techlin retracted the blade from inside knowing one way that he can cut clean through it. So Techlin concentrated as he looked at his right arm and saw how the skin shifted around and he felt it as a black sharp blade came out of his arm. This one was large as it took over his entire arm all the way to the shoulder blade if it can be called that any more.

Techlin's blade then curved at his fist as it gave him some hand projection and the shoulder blade literately became a blade, but small as it can be used for stabbing instead of cleaving like the larger blade on his arm. He again noticed but at a great detail that almost half the blade was silver like normal ones with the rest being black. ( Picture is on Profile, but picture Alex Mercer's Blade attack from Prototype)

Techlin saw as the boulder came closer at an fast rate and did something a little unexpected. He ran to it. Ed couldn't believe that Techlin was running to it instead of from like he planed, but then he saw the giant blade on his arm he knew what was going to happen. Techlin ran as fast as he could to boulder and when he saw his chance he jumped as high as he could and when the boulder was just in front of him he sliced down cutting directly in the middle as he spun. And a second later he stopped spinning as the boulder went pass him and then split in two.

The two pieces fell to the ground with a thud as the rocks fell apart from each other. Techlin saw the handy work he did to the boulder and was glad that he worked on this for a while. Techlin already had an blade as large as the one on his arm, but yet he felt it was necessary for him to put it on his arm as for him not wanting to drag it around. But there was a toll as it was very heavy, but he shrugged it off knowing that he'll get use to it over time.

Techlin looked back to Ed who was still in shock at what happened, but it wore off as he developed a smile in acknowledgment to what Techlin did. Then Techlin saw something he just notice right behind Ed and was shocked to see that he did it that fast. What was behind Ed was another battalion of rocks that was floating in the air and the smile never went away. Techlin heard movement behind and looked over his shoulder to see that boulder pieces also floating up and going around him. All and all he was surrounded by rocks, lots and lots of rocks.

_**With Eddy, Dante, and Edd.**_

'' Wow I must say that Ed's control over zero point energy has increased by bounds if he was to handle those many items varying in weight and size so easily.'' Dante said seeing how he basically had his brother surrounded.

'' Yes I must agree with that fact, do you think Techlin will get out of this predicament?'' Edd asked wondering if some like Techlin could.

'' Fat chance! Monobrow got in him in the corner! The match will be over in jut a couple of minutes.'' Eddy said knowing that there was no escape for ice boy as he liked calling him.

'' Oh don't get your hopes up, cause this match is just getting started.'' Edd stated knowning that this match will get a lot more hotter.

_**With Techlin and Ed's Match**_

Techlin retracted the Blade*, as he dubbed it, and decided that he'll need something a lot faster. Techlin then held out his arms to his side as they began to change, the fingers then went from round end to sharp black points and then it changed to silver as the fingers was replaced with black tipped claws. The thumbs was different as it looked more like talons.

'' Ed say hello to my small blades.'' Techlin introduced with a smirk, he named this Claws*. Sure it wasn't the most original name, but he'll deal with it for now.( Picture of Alex Mercer's Claws).

Ed shook his head knowing that Techlin was just intimidating him and thought that a few blades wouldn't do much. Ed wanted this match over and so he did so by bringing his arms down as the rocks launched to Techlin all at once.

Techlin saw as the rocks came to him and sighed as everything around him slowed down. This move was learned from his grandpa saying that this move can mean life or death for anyone in a fight. Basically it slowed down things around him to the point of it seeming that he was moving faster than anything. Time was still going normal to the others, but to him it was slowed down like every thing was moving too slow for him.

The only one Techlin was worried about was Eddy knowing that he was too fast and that this will only make him a little slower. Techlin shook his head, just wanting to worry about the match right here and now. Techlin opened eyes and he saw as the rocks came to him, but like he explained it only came in slow motion, so deciding the get to work Techlin started his rain.

He sliced up the rock in front of him to little pieces with his claws liking how light yet strong they were. He moved on to the next rock and sliced that one up and the next and the next. Soon he was every where slicing the rocks to bits and making useless for future use of Ed or anyone else.

Outside the time field that Techlin call the onlookers of this looked in shock and amazement. Techlin was fast, but not this fast as he moved like a blade in a hurricane slicing up rocks that ws around him into bits and Eddy had to admit that it was hard for him to follow the boy.

'' What the hell is this? Hes moving way too fast!'' Eddy exclaimed looked at the destruction that was happening._' Now he just showing off, Oh I'm going to kick his ass!'_ Eddy thought not liking how he was moving so fast.

Ed couldn't do a think as his rock army was slaughtered as they barely made it to the middle and a three minutes later nothing was left as the rocks now look like pebbles. Ed snapped out of it seeing that Techlin was kneeling over holding himself up as he breath heavily, what he did clearly made him tired. Ed decided to take his chance as he charged at the boy with Z-P energy around his fist at surprisingly high speeds.

Techlin was tired. He did used a lot of his energy, but he still was able to have some left. But that was the rush of his lifetime with him not knowing of what he mostly did. There was a reason why people called him the Ice Wolf. The reason was he relied completely on his instincts and senses not liking using his brain much in a fight.

Then those wonderful instincts told him to get out of the spot or else and he did so avoiding a Z-P energy punch from Ed just in time. Ed turned to his right as he needed to keep this up til he made Techlin slip up and deal the final blow. Ed came charging as he swung punch after punch using his strength and speed as Techlin dodge and truthfully was getting tired as sweat started coming up and he still didn't recover from what he did just minutes ago.

Ed himself was getting tired as what he did with the rocks literally left him spent and truthfully he was just running on adrenaline as he used what little energy he had. Then he saw his opening as Techlin stepped on a pebble that made him misstep and Ed gave him one good punch to the jaw as when the Z-P Punch* made contact it sent Techlin flying across the field.

As Techlin flew he had a headache from the punch and his jaw felt like it would fall off soon. That punch of Ed nearly made his unconscious, but he hanged in there as he saw the trees to his side fly by him as if they were in a hurry. The Techlin realized that he was the one in a rush and that he was flying. The boy quickly regained his lost conscious and recoverd in the air as he landed on his feet sliding a few feet further until he fell into something. Techlin laid on his back as stared up at the sky from a hole.

_' Wait. Hole?'_ Techlin thought as he got up to see where exactly where he was. Then he saw the hole this place made and he wondered how far he went until he saw the fist prints in the middle of the crater. Then it came to him as a speed train as he saw that this was made by Ed when he came down like a missile at the beginning of the match.

The ice boy climb up and out of the crater as he saw in the distance that Ed was already doing a victory dance thinking that he won. Techlin smirked knowing that he can't let this chance slip up as he put his hands on the ground and concentrated. Techlin opened his eyes as he sent ice under the ground directly where Ed was.

Ed was doing the happy dance, laughing as he did. He knew that no one in the state that Techlin was can nearly recover from that and stand back up. Ed basically thought he won the match and was the one to challenge Double D next, well that lasted til he felt something under him move and he stopped his dance to see who or what it was. Ed soon found out as ice came from under the ground catching him completely by surprise as it hit him directly in the face. Ed didn't have time to recover from the blow as a block of ice came from under him at amazing speed sending him in the air at a very high height.

As Ed flew he looked around to under him see what that was and saw that it was ice. Ed eyes widen as he figured that Techlin wasn't defeated like he thought and that thought was proven as ice started rising from the ground the the block that was under him turning curve at the bottom making it look like a ice blue, cold, small ramp. Then Ed looked from there as he followed the ice line and came upon the middle to see the boy that he thought he beat was going down the lane at alarming speeds.

Techlin looked at Ed as he saw that his plan worked out haven send Ed up into the air just as he planned it. Techlin was skating on the ice he made as he came closer to the ramp he made. Techlin didn't really have skates on though, but he did had ice sticking from under his shoes as he made it looked like he was skating. It looked like any bottom part of ice skates, but the metal part was really just ice formed that way. His manipulation of ice has improve as he made and formed things of many kinds and this was one of them.

Techlin didn't have a chance to think on it as the ramp came up and so did he as he was launched in the air, straight to his opponent.

_**With the other three.**_

'' I guess Tech learned to manipulate ice to an extent at which he came form objects to his, or others. use.'' Double D commented as he saw that ramp, but knew that he and the others had a lot of work ahead of them if they was to clean the place up.

'' I guess.'' Eddy added.

'' Oh and Eddy agrees to the fact that if he goes against my brother, he'll be defeated.'' Dante said as to try to rile up Eddy and it worked.

'' I didn't say that! Besides I have better chance off winning as I can just melt that ice to nothing but air.'' Eddy said with arrogance, but they knew that Eddy could actually live up to that claim.

'' Yeah by this is my brother you're talking about, and besides me, he can probably use that to his advantage not yours.'' Dante said trying to disprove Eddy's claim.

'' Yeah yeah. Oh it looks like he gonna finish the match!'' Eddy said as he saw Techlin go up in the air. He didn't want to say it, but he knew that Ed lost this match and hated that fact.

_**With the match.**_

Techlin saw Ed in his sites and saw that he was preparing for another punch, but whne Techlin came into range he dodged it, grabbing the outstretched arm and bringing the other one behind Ed's back holding his hands with a tight grip.

'' Say good night.'' Techlin said as he put on his Ice Armor* making him a lot heavier than his normal weight and with them in the air and Ed under the ice then that means that it'll hurt... a lot. Ed was struggling as he saw that both of them was coming down and fast and wanted to get free, but Techlin Ice Armor also froze his hands in ice making his powers almost useless.

Ed was tired as the more he struggled the more heavier Techlin seemed to weigh as the ground came closer and Ed saw that their first stop wasn't the ground, but the ice ramp!_' Oh fuck me.'_ Ed thought as his face made contact with the ice shattering it on contact as he felt some of ice stick onto his face with some piercing his skin and cutting his face up. Ed soon felt the ground and his world went dark as the weight from Techlin nearly crushed him.

_**30 Min. Later 6:32 P.M**_

Ed rolled over on the bed feeling content with this feeling of comfort he got from the nice soft bed. Ed eyes shot open at that when he looked and saw that he was in a bed. Ed stood up from his laying position as he saw that he was in a room, but more precisly the room he sleeps in when he visits here. It was nothing really just a plain white sheeted and blanket bed with green pillows, with the walls a khaki coloring. A window next to his bed head with the sun shining a brightly orange color signaling that it was setting. Ed's closet lay next to the door where he had clothes of all kinds instead of copies of his usual wardrobe.

Ed continued to look around the room remembering the good times his family had in here and other places around the house. Ed smiled as he thought of the time when he and Sarah was little with Sarah being only five years old and how she always wanted to play with him. Sometimes she would yank on his arms pulling him to show him some kind of bug or flower that she found pretty.

_' Where did the good times go?'_ Ed thought sadly wishing that he had that same Sarah as before, one that didn't beat him or call him and his friends name. All he really wanted from her was for her to show that she still was the same girl like before, that she cared for him and loved him. But Ed wasn't no idiot, he knew that Sarah still loved and care for him even though she tries beating him down. A idea sprung to Ed as a frog did to water, when he figured out a way to talk to Sarah and possibly change their relationship.

_' This plan can't fail!'_ Ed thought much similar to Eddy's line about his scams. Ed thoughts was put aside as the door swung open to show Techlin coming in and was clearly surprise to see Ed awake.

'' Ed your awake! How are you feeling?'' Techlin asked with Ed saying that he was fine. Ed saw that Techlin looked kinda different with him having a face that showed that he was struggling to say something. Ed notice the difference in appearance as Techlin had a bandage on his forhead and his clothes was covered in dirt and...is that manure? Ed decided to focus on Techlin's struggle to say something.

'' Something the matter?'' Ed asked wondering why his friend look the way he did. Techlin was caught by surprise at the question, but with a sigh decided to get it over with and hoped for the best.

'' Look...Ed I... I just want to say sorry for almost crushing you at the end of our fight.'' Techlin said not looking at Ed who gained a look of understanding from why he was like that.

'' Oh that. Well don't worry about it, I told you I'm fine. Besides if you almost crushed me and that if I'm fine then that means that my Healing abilities have increased over the week.'' Ed explained seeing that Techlin was a little better.

'' Well if you say so, but to be sure lets shake on it.'' Techlin suggested holding his hand for Ed to take and Ed did as he pulled Techlin into a bear hug. Techlin was really surprise at this, but when he felt himself being crush was when he wanted to get out of it.'' Ed...your...crushing...me!'' Techlin got out as Ed seemed to hug harder.

'' I know.'' Ed said with him getting one good hug in before letting the airless boy drop to the ground as he sucked up air.'' Revenge is a bitch.'' Ed simply said as he got out of the bed moving moving out the room and outside.

Techlin got up cracking his back in place as he breathed a little more.'' That son of a bitch.''' Techlin said not with hate or anything, but with a smile. Techlin got up exited the room, closing the door as he went to catch up with Ed.

_**Outside on the Meadow.**_

Ed came out of the house and saw that the sun was starting to set, but was still bright as if it was midday. Ed moved looked around as he saw the now fix field and the air smelled of manure. Ed knew that smell as it was his family's super growth fertilizer that can grow almost anything in just thirty minutes. As long as you followed the instructions right everything will be alright.

Ed saw the other three boys that were bend over with a sack of dirt next to them, with green fumes rising from the sack. It seems to Ed that they was planting the last patch of ground. Ed couldn't miss this as he loved at how fast it grow cause it reminded him of the Evil Tim when he will rise from the ground and cover his victims in grass after he devours their meat and leave their bones.

Ed started running as he really wanted to see it leaving behind Techlin who was just about to ask Ed what he standing around for. Techlin sighed as he started running after the big Ed.

With Eddy, Edd, and Dante.

Dante got up as he saw that his pants was covered in dirt and manure, he looked at the other two and saw that they too was covered in dirt and manure. Eddy suddenly shot up as he reached inside his ear and threw something on the ground,viciously stomped the ground killing the bug that got in his ear and was buzzing around all over his head. '' Fucking bug, that what you get for getting in my head.''

'' Eddy! Why did you do that, you could have just let the poor thing fly away.'' Double D scolded as he looked at the dead fly on the ground.

'' Oops I forgot too.'' Sarcasm dripped from Eddy as he said that walking away from the ground that they finished.

Edd sighed wishing that Eddy would respect nature, but Edd knew that he might not change. If their was one thing Edd would like to solve it would be to make machinery more green and less harmful to nature. He and Dante already started on that as they both been designing and building machines that run on water or solar paneled power cars that will store the energy of the sun for use during the day and night, even if its off during the day.

'' Double D? Your still there?'' Edd jumped as he saw Ed just appear out of no where in front of him.'' You alright Double D you spaced out.''

'' Yes I'm fine just thinking, but what about you? Are you alright?'' Double D changed the question as he wanted to know if his friend was alright and well.

'' I'm as good as a horse in space about to fight aliens of Chicken Planet in Nebular issue #32.'' Ed said remembering that part of the comic book where the Chickens came out victorious over the Horse race.

'' Okay.'' Edd stretched out the okay as he thought that the comic books that Ed is reading is more getting and more weirder by the issue.

'' Oh yeah how did your match with Techlin went?'' Ed asked wondering how the action went without him. Double D then started to blush and rubbed his neck as he was embarrassed to tell his how it didn't went.

'' It never happened since Double D tripped on something and injured his arms to much to fight, so he forfeit and ten minutes ago we were able to get him some medicine to stop the pain a little.'' Techlin explained as he came up from behind Ed.

'' Yeah after that he said he didn't want to fight cause he thought that if he did then Techlin will break his arms.'' Dante added joining the conversation, with Ed looking and seeing that Edd's arm was covered in bandages like an mummy's arm, with his fingers uncovered.

'' What a wuss, am I right Ed?'' Eddy said speeding up with to them with clean clothes on slugging an arm around Ed's neck.

'' Actually it seems like a good cause if my arms were to get injure anymore then I can't draw the schematics for your scams and my powers might be useless.'' Double D defended his reason for forfeit though he had to admit it did sound kinda cowardly and quite frankly he knew that he was going to lose to Techlin.

Besides Dante, Techlin has natural skill and was considered, like everyone in the group, to be a prodigy in something. He himself was considered to be a prodigy in everything non-physical and their was times when the teachers and principles from other schools and his own to belong in a much higher grade with some saying he belongs in High School, not Elementary.

Techlin was prodigy in snowboarding and sword fighting and this was known all over the school as he showed this in winter or in the fights he fought after a failed scam, but with wooden ones.

Dante himself was a prodigy in pranks and inventing as, at lease once, everyone has seen what kind of things that Dante can build with most used as attacking, distractions, cover or his personal favorite: pranks.

Ed was a prodigy in copying and a very advance artist. Having A's in Art all though out the years with that being his only A grade with him being asked over the years to be join a college level Art School. But he just forgets about this and put them in his pockets not wanting to leave his friends. He can easily forge anyone hand writing as Edd has found out how he was tricked into doing chores his parents never wrote.

Finally Eddy was considered a prodigy in escaping any situation he gets into with him able to get away if he wants to, as a way to get money Eddy planned a scam for all five of them to act for a birthday party as Eddy showed off his escaping skill by being locked in almost anything and getting out of the. Eddy was obviously a scamming with him coming up with scams almost everyday, with him also having a book about past and future scams.

'' I still say your a wuss.'' Eddy said. Eddy then jumped up on top of Ed's head.'' Now its time for the final match. Me against Ice Boy over there and here is the winner: me!'' Eddy exclaimed as he pointed at himself thinking he had the match in the bag.

'' Oh and what makes you think I can't beat you, huh Eddy?'' Techlin asked as he was getting ready to start the match already.

'' Cause I'm the leader and the leader is always the strongest!'' Eddy said knowing that fact that has proof all throughout history.

'' I beg to differ as people from history are strong of other things besides strength. Like George Washington who fought the Revolutionary War and both won and lost battles with the ones won being his strategies becoming successful. For instance, the Battle of Yorktown would have never been won if he and the French Navy Commander, Cornwallis, strategy to surround the British inside Yorktown haven't worked.'' Double D basically gave a lecture which only made sense to two out of the four.

'' Stop talking shit Double D, and lets get this fight started.'' Eddy said not getting what was so important as he zoomed to his position to fight.

'' That was a good lecture Double D. No wonder other schools want you to go to High School.'' Techlin said as he ran to get in his spot for the fight, with Ed following as to be the referee for this last match.

'' You know hes right. But why didn't you accept the offers before?'' Dante asked curious as to what made him not want to go.

'' Oh cause Eddy and Ed will be lost without me and that they are my friends and with you and Techlin here, how can I go?'' Edd asked with a smile as he started walking to where they previously sat.

'' Well that sounded completely cheesy to me, but thanks man.'' Dante said putting his hand on his right shoulder and Edd flinched from the sharp pain it shot through his arms.'' Sorry, hehe hehe.'' Dante said once seeing the pain in his face.

'' Its okay, except if their one thing I learned from my match is that I must deal with pain as best as I can and I know that if I forfeit in a real fight I might lose my life so this, in the future, will be nothing.'' Edd explained as he and Dante sat down and saw that Ed was about to start the fight.

'' Well you do put up a good point, my friend.'' Dante said as he sat crossed legs, feeling a little pain.

_**With the Match.**_

Ed looked at both the fighters as he saw them get into position.'' Are the fighters ready?'' Ed said as saw both boys nod.'' Okay same rules as before. Now lets get ready to (rumble)! Fight!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran to get out of what he knew was a very dangerous fight.

Just as Ed left was when Techlin struck as he grew another black and silver blade and threw it at Eddy and Eddy dodge the blade real easily as he sidestepped it.'' That's the best you got?'' Eddy mocked as he knew that he can do better than that.

'' Nope I just needed a distraction.'' Techlin said as he counted down in his head.'...4...3...2...1.'' Just as he finished Eddy was hit in the face with a ice block that shot out the ground and square in his face.

Eddy landed on his back as he felt the hit and coldness it left on his cheek. Eddy got up as he rubbed his cheek not seeing Techlin anywhere. Til he felt a ice cold punch to his face that sent him crashing through the ice that he previously was hit by.

'' Is that all you got Eddy?'' Techlin mocked, thinking that if Eddy was going to be all talk, but no bite then this match was over for him.

'' Nope!'' Eddy said getting and zooming straight to Techlin with a punch in the face that sent him flying. Techlin skidded to a stop as he rubbed his jaw having felt a punch that was like a bus hitting him dead on. Techlin got up just in time to see a fire ball coming to him and he reacted by covering his arms with a thick coat of ice and crossed them over his chest protecting himself somewhat as the flames melted almost all the ice and heated his legs a little.

Techlin uncrossed himself and saw Eddy coming straight for him with a Fire Cloaked Punch* and Techlin covered his right arm with ice as Eddy did with his fire and met the attack head on with his taking out some of the fire out with the ice melting. Techlin and Eddy saw their attack not work and decided to fight hand to hand as Eddy made the first punch getting him in the face again with Techlin driving a punch into Eddy's gut. Eddy got the out stretched arm, flipped Techlin over with Techlin grabbing Eddy's arms flipping him over with him landing on his back instead of Techlin.

Techlin got ready another Ice Cloaked Punch* as he tried to punch Eddy straight in the head, til Eddy disappeared with Techlin hitting the ground that was covered in a little ice. Techlin looked mildly looked surprise as he got up and looked around for Eddy not seeing him anywhere. He then got his answer as he felt heat behind him and he was about to dodge til it was too late as the fireball hit him dead on burning him and his clothes that he quickly put out with his ice armor that he decided to keep on.

He saw Eddy zoom out of his sight as he threw another fireball that Techlin shot out ice to meet it with both canceling the other out leaving smoke and water to drop. Techlin then turned as he sensed another come to him, but this time, he saw, it was a blue fireball. Techlin saw it coming fast and if he didn't do something his armor is a goner. Techlin quickly made the coldest ice he can make into a shield to protect him and as soon as he did the air around him dropped way below 0 degrees with the ground just a few inches below the shield turned to ice. If one was to step inside this cold layer then they might get frostbite in a matter of minutes and what was making it more cold looking was that white cold smoke was rising from the shield itself.

The shield was a round shield and to add some kind of offense Techlin focused as much as he can as he made blades appear on the edges and dead in the middle of the shield. Techlin decided to call this new defense Sub-Zero Shield*. This all happened in just a few seconds as the fireball impact the shield in Techlin's hands and almost burned through til it was extinguish by the cold and water that came off the shield.

Eddy looked on in surprise at what just transpired in front of him. That was his strongest flame yet and Techlin just blocked it with his shield thing. Eddy then felt a very cold chill as the wind blew and he made his body temperature go up as he warmed himself to fight this kind of cold. Eddy guessed that this was the coldest that Techlin can go at his current level of skill in his ice powers and he was impressed.

Eddy decided that since he was, hopefully, going all out then he made a another blue fireball and send it straight to the still boy and he prepped another one, then another once and another one as his used his speed powers to help his arms throw the fireballs faster. Eddy's fire was hot as the grass under him started to turn to glass, by each fireball that flew above them. Soon there was a straight line pf glass leading to Techlin who stood their taking all the hits that his shield held back for him.

_' I can't keep this up much longer! I need to use my blades for this one or something! I really hope this works.''_ Techlin then concentrated again this time it was a lot harder as the blows was getting to his shield and soon it'll break. But Techlin concentrated on the ground as he tried to feel the vibrations Eddy was making til he 'saw' a line of glass just in front of him and his blades followed them til they led straight under Eddy.

Techlin didn't want to kill Eddy so using more of his powers he was able to make the sharp end a little dull though they will leave scratches. Techlin forced them up and a yelp of a mix of pain and surprise was the answer he needed as he dropped his shield and saw Eddy who was dodging the blades that was coming out the ground with a few scratches on him that was bleeding as he got hit trying to dodge the coming attacks. Eddy clothes wasn't spared as they got cut and torn as well and if it went on he might just be in nothing, but his birthday suit with a lot of bloody scratches all over his body.

Eddy didn't know what happen as he kept dodging the blades that was coming in and out of the ground cutting him as he dodged most. Eddy dodged one that almost got his neck and another that was going to get his leg, but he didn't see the one behind him that whipped him across his back leaving a long scratch behind. Eddy hissed in pain as he Blue Fireball* the blade that was close to retreating to the ground, but melted to nothing but liquid.

Eddy smirked knowing the perfect way to deal with this sharp problem. Eddy dodged another blade that would have cut his torso. Eddy looked to where the smoke covered area was and saw Techlin with his ice armor on, but when he looked closer he saw the ice had drops of it going down, making Eddy believe that Techlin was getting tired being able to keep up his much colder and harder armor and controlling the blades simultaneously.

Eddy couldn't blame him cause he too was getting tired as when he threwed both his blue fireballs and using his speed to his arms made him just as tired as Techlin. Eddy dodged two by bending down like in that Matrix movie that Ed showed him as the blades went over him and into the ground. Eddy was tired of these and copied Techlin's Ice Armor and decided to make his own Fire Armor*.

_' I'm going to need new clothes I just know it.'_ Eddy thought as he erupted into blue flames which surprise Techlin as he never expected that much heat from Eddy. He could barely feel the heat, but his ice was so cold that it held back the really hot heat.

Eddy opened his eyes only to see nothing but blue and after a second he saw the outside. Eddy thought that this was how it was like for Techlin since he had his armor covering his face as well. Eddy moved his arms in front of his and saw that they was covered in blue flames as well and he saw that his hands looked more dangerous as they seemed to develop claws. His feet did as well. Eddy then notice a blade too late and went for his head, but it melted after getting close to the fire and Eddy saw that everything around him was burned with the grass further out looking black or was on fire. Even the air was affected as from a distance he saw the wiggle lines that come up from the something real hot.

_**With the Three Observers**_

Ed, Edd and Dante couldn't believe how this fight was going down. Eddy and Techlin seemed to now be going all out and was surprise them was Eddy becoming covered in flames and what seems to be his own version of armor. Techlin's was a little surprise as they saw that it was much colder and that everything in radius of him would freeze or get frostbite.

'' Damn, I never saw them fight like this before.'' Dante said as he saw both of them go into a stare down.

'' I know its like watching complete opposite elements going toe to toe with each other with each having an equal advantage and disadvantage against the other.'' Edd said wishing he had a camera to document this.

Ed's brain was hopping all over his head with excitement as he saw Techlin and Eddy with him knowing that opposite powers like theirs was bound to make a big fight like know. Ed didn't know who'll win, but he was cheering for both. At his view he saw Eddy on the left with the elements of fire on his side, with him able to melt Techlin's ice. But Techlin can easily douse it since his powers was part of the element of water. Ed really wished he got his camera for this fight as he would love watching it.

_**Back with the Fight**_

Eddy and Techlin stared down as they eyed each other wondering who will make the first move. There heat and cold increase/decrease as they powered themselves up and the both charged at each other. Techlin forming a Ice Punch on both his hands with Eddy doing the same making his fires on his arms hotter to the point of which it would give a person a heatstroke if even ten feet from it.

Dead in the middle was where they met as they punch each others attack making a loud boom as they fist met trying to push back the other so that they could get the upper hand. Soon their their armor around the hands broke leaving their hands normal as they still tried to push back the other not caring if their hands were getting burned or frostbite. Their face armor was next as it melted off Techlin and Eddy's got wet dousing his as their eyes shined with determination to beat the other.

Soon their armors started coming off either being melted or watered off. Surprisingly Eddy's clothes was still on with black spots here and there. Now it was just both in normal looking boys who was holding the other back until they drew back their right hands and Eddy threw a fire out his hands as Techlin threw ice out and both pushed each other back as they kept up the fire/ice as they fought dominance pushing against the other element. It looked like both was at their limit as they breathed hard and sweat roll down both their faces and yet they wanted to go beyond that as they put both hands and fired another ray making their long range attacks bigger and stronger.

If one was to look from a distance it will look like two different lines being grind together by two boys at different ends.

Eddy grunted hard as he release all his strength into the fire with Techlin doing the same as they both wanted to be victorious. When the pulses of opposite energy met they battled it out til they exploded sending both opponent flying backwards with a mini-mushroom cloud being the result sending a shock wave all over that blew the grass away and made the trees sway.

_**With the Three.**_

All three of them covered their faces as the shock wave hit them blowing their clothes back with dirt and rocks that was left from Ed's and Techlin's fight hitting them making Edd arms hurt a little more.

_**With the Match.**_

As the smoke left behind started to leave was when Techlin opened his eyes and got up clutching his side as he did feeling the burn mark on his side and he swore that it'll leave a mark. Eddy on the other side clutched his right arm feeling that it was too cold for him and anyone else. Both got up as they grabbed their pained areas as they moved forward to see if their opponent was down with the smoke blocking their sight a little. They didn't know that the other was awake til the smoke cleared to show that they both was just a foot away from the other and they stared at each other with sweat, a little cut up, and dirt covered faces.

'' I see your shirt and you got burned.'' Eddy remarked once seeing where he was clutching the open hole on the right of his side.

'' Yeah well your right arm looks a little blue.'' Techlin remarked as he saw Eddy's arm that he cradled with his left hand. Both boys smiled and chuckled at what they just said.

'' Well I have a little power in me, you?'' Techlin asked.

'' Yeah I got little inside me too. You ready to finish this?'' Eddy asked knowing why Techlin asked and that was proven when the boy nodded and formed his left fist in a thin coat of ice and Eddy covered his left hand in a thin coat of fire. Both reared their fist back and with a smile they punched each other straight in the face as they stood there feeling the punch they both smiled a little bigger and fell back having knocked each other back and out. Before their world went dark they heard Ed exclaim something.

'' Its a draw!'' They heard as though it was a thousand miles away and then they went to sleep.

_**Unknown Location.**_

The man sat there staring at the screen that showed the knocked Eddy and Techlin as they both graced smiles on their faces. He saw the other three coming and gathering them up as too get them some proper medication to their wounds. But the man was left dumbfounded. He watch the matches from beginning to end and he was shocked at how much progress they made and in just one week. If they continue at this rate they may be the strongest heroes on the planet.

He was having second thoughts about absorbing their powers and instead to mind control them for his own five-man army that no one could stand against.'Я буду думать о его позднее.(I'll think of it later.)' The man thought as he saw the boys enter the home.

He pressed a button and spoke.'' Return back here, robot. I'll need to analyize the footage better.'' The man said as he saw the screens go to static as he got up, leaned on his arms on the table with his head down. He pressed a different button and this time another voice came out.

'' Yes you called?'' A man's voice came out though with a little edge in it.

'' Yes, I have another collection mission for you and your soldiers. So be prepaired to move out tomorrow afternoon.'' The man said as he let go off the button wating for the other man's response.

'' Yes...sir.'' The voice replied though reluctant to call the man he's talking to 'sir'.

The man turned off his televisions, pushed in his chair and walked out the door. The light making his shadow inside the dark room as he closed the door leaving the room silent and dark except for his shoes lightly tapping away from the room.

_**30 min. Later**_

Eddy opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness and saw a wooden ceiling fan with the light on it. Eddy got up grabbing his arms feeling a little cold there. Eddy looked around and saw that he was in a living room on a couch. The living room had pictures of a family on the wall above him and more exactly a picture of Ed's family. Ed's grandparnts both had gray hair and wrinkly faces as old people should have. The grandpa had teal colored eyes and the grandma had black eyes. The grandpa had long white hair with the grandma had her hair in a ponytail. It was just a face picture frame showing their smiling faces as they looked really happy.

Eddy saw that this must be for guest to look on the wall the couch was resting on and see the many family pictures or for the old couple as a family reminder of when they weren't here on visits. Eddy looked around and saw another couch with a wooden coffee table between them. A white recliner sat on the right of it with another being on the other side. Basically the table was surrounded by seats for people to sit around and talk, drink and play games. On the right of the room was a open doorway that showed the kitchen area and on the right their was another that was close and lead to somewhere Eddy didn't know.

Eddy heard a grunt and turned his sight to the other couch to see a resting Techlin waking up._' How I not notice him.'_ Eddy thought as Techlin got up with the cover falling show his bandaged side and that he haves no shirt on showing his two packs. Eddy looked down and saw that he too had no shirt too showing his own two packs.

'' Eddy where are we?'' Eddy turned to Techlin as he asked where they were.

'' I think its Ed's grandparents living room.'' Eddy said throwing the cover off his legs and jumping off the couch feeling that his arm was back to its normal temperature. Techlin got up as well throwing the covers off of him seeing his side that was bandaged and it didn't hurt as much as he thought he would when he touched it. Both notice a neat stack of clothes on the coffee table with a note on each stack.

Techlin picked up the note and read it out loud noticing that this was Double D's handwriting.'' Dear Techlin I got some clothes for you from your brother, if you see Eddy still sleeping then leave him resting. Ed, Dante and I are at the waterfall cooling off be back in ten minutes. From Edd. Whats yours say?'' Techlin asked Eddy.

'' Same thing, but with my name. And I didn't know your brother had a pair of my exact clothes.'' Eddy said thinking that it was weird that he carried all that stuff around.

'' Well Dante told me he'll do that just in case we need clothes if they the ones we are wearing got damaged somehow.'' Techlin said putting on his clothes. And he was done looking just like he did everyday sleeveless black shirt, dark blue pants, black and blue Nike running shoes and his fingerless black and ice blue gloves.

Eddy was also done putting on his clothes. He saw that his red shirt with black outlining look almost the same as the green dollar sigh was on his left chest area instead of the middle and this ones was smaller. His blue jeans with the two chains. Red and yellow Nike running shoes and fingerless gloves. After seeing that they had everything they walked out the room, past the kitchen and to the front door.

_**Outside In the Meadow. **_

Techlin was the first out as he stepped out onto the porch with Eddy behind him shutting the door behind him. They saw that the sun was setting leaving a orange painted sky behind. They both looked out and saw that the fighting area was all cleaned up as if three super powered fights never happened. They probably used Edd's gardening skills to do it so well.

Eddy and Techlin continued to walk at an leisure pace as they looked around the once again beautiful landscape with them seeing the sun setting on the horizon with trees covering some of it. Both sighed as they knew that this was the way to end a day. A soft breeze, a warm day, and a setting sun. Yep today was perfect.

Before they knew it they were already in the forest following the sound of rushing water and a minute later they came out of the trees and into the flower field seeing the river just on the other side. Both stayed close to the trees not wanting to step on the flowers as they followed the river and soon a lound rushing water sound came to them signaling the waterfall.

Soon they was able to walk on the grass and they was able to see the waterfall looking just as it did earlier. But now there was three familiar boys there with one laughing while swimming in water. They knew it was Ed and they saw Edd with his feet soaking in the water. Dante was also doing so though he was laid back and looked to be sleeping, using his satchel as a pillow.

Edd turned when he heard footsteps to see the other two boys of the group coming over. He waved to them too come over with his good arm with the other still in the sling. Both boys walked up to him as they saw Ed moving around in the water much like a dolphin even coming up from the water like one. Techlin sat down still interested in how Ed was moving about like a fish.

'' Did he ever did this before?'' Eddy asked not remembering how Ed was a good swimmer.

'' I'm as stumped as you Eddy. I never seen Ed swim like this before, it kinda reminds me of a dolphin.'' Edd said equally surprised by Ed swimming skills.'' But enough about Ed, how are you two doing?''

'' I'm good though I wonder how I'm going to tell my parents about the bandages?'' Techlin said lifting his shirt for Edd to see the bandage.

'' Oh I nearly forgot about that, but don't worry I'm sure you can come up with a valid excuse for it.'' Edd said giving some confidence to Techlin.

'' Well if you say so.'' Techlin said leaning back on the grass with his arms behind his head.

'' Well I'm glad all I had to do was warm my arm up and I'm worry free!'' Eddy exclaimed as he was glad that he didn't get much pain.'' Besides that who won? Wait let me guess I did!''

'' No actually it was... a draw... since you... and Techlin... both knocked...each other... out!'' Ed said dolphin diving back into the water and out.

'' What! I should have won that match easily!'' Eddy exclaimed not liking it being a draw.

'' But you didn't. Actually no one could guess who'll win in you two's match as you guys did go all out at the very beginning.'' Dante said waking up from his nap though stayed laying down.

'' But really you both have a disadvantage and advantage in the match. Eddy's fire could melt Techlin's ice and, if hot enough, can also do the same to his blades. Techlin could hold back the fires with his ice and with ice being a sub-element from water can douse the fire even with your strongest fire Eddy. But truthfully I say you guys have improved drastically over the week of training.'' Edd explained.

'' I know I saw everyone's improvements and made note of them immediately.'' Ed said as he stood behind Double D dripping wet with his clothes on.

'' Oh and what did you see?'' Dante asked wanting to know what he was talking about.

'' Well for one was the new tricks we all learned over the week like Dante's turning into silver metal, Techlin's Ice Armor, Double D's powers evolving, Eddy's fire armor-'' Ed would have continued if someone didn't interrupe him.

'' Wait what do mean evolve?'' Double D asked not getting what Ed meant.

'' Well during your fight with Dante I saw that instead of being blue it changed to a clear color with some traces of blue on it.'' Ed explained asking Double D to make a force field around his hand. Edd did so and saw a difference that instead of being blue it was clear and almost see through a second later it started changing to blue again.

'' See it shows that you progressed, but in order to control this power you must train a lot more cause it may be even more stronger than your current ones.'' Ed explained.

'' Well since you saw everthing how about you give us the faults of our fights and out improvements that we need to make.'' Dante said wondering if Ed knew what was down.

'' I'm be happy too. First is yours and Double D's fight-'' Ed started of what they guessed was a long explanation.

_**Cul-de-Sac After School After the Five Left. 3:40 P.M**_

Kevin walked down the stairs about to leave the school when he heard the Eds and co. coming up from the downstairs, they seemed to be talking about something important or more importantly a new scam. So not missing his chance he went back up the stairs and hid waiting for them to pass by.

'' I'm telling you Double D this guy looks kinda suspicious.'' He heard Eddy say. What guy was he talking about? Kevin asked himself.

'' But he have noble attentions for out current ''problem''.'' Double D said with him being the first to come into view. Kevin wished that they come out with it already. He cursed the fact that they had security cameras around the school and figured that they had to keep it under wraps for them.

'' But look at him Eddy! He had two different colored eyes, I'm sure he can help us with our pow-'' Ed was stopped as Dante quickly covered his mouth.

'' Do you want everyone to hear about it Ed!'' Dante said scolding Ed for almost letting it out.

'' Sorry I forget.'' Ed apologized.

'' Well whatever as long as you don't do it again. Besides I agree with Eddy. He looks like a guy that will turn on us in a heartbeat.'' Techlin said. By now they all was standing in the middle of the entry hall.

'' Even so this may be our chance.'' Edd said moving to the exit.

'' Well whatever. Lets get to the factory already.'' Eddy said being the first out the building and just before Double D left Kevin was able to see that he was holding some kind of paper. Kevin sighed wishing that he got more info out of them and what was about about to say?

Kevin understood that it was their secret and that it started with pow. What was it? The only thing that starts with pow that comes to mind is powers. But that was impossible. Those five can't have powers, it was like saying that Superman existed. It was fiction, not real, can't exist. And yet he actually believe that they do have powers. It would explain a lot really, Kevin needed to tell the others and went to the exit knowing that the others was waiting at the Cul-da-Sac since he had basketball practice.

Kevin peeked through the little door opening making sure that those five wasn't right there. When he poked his head out he saw that the coast was clear besides a few students who hang out in the parking lot after school.

Kevin made his way to his bike seeing that some of the students was talking about something.

''—yeah can you believe it, they say they heard helicopters and the next thing they knew they was gone. Then the next morning a boy from out school went missing.'' A tall skinny kid asked with Kevin knowing him from basketball practice. His name was Joe Conson. He still had his jersey on with the school colors and a number 34 on his back with his basketball shorts and Jordans. Curly black hair and black skin was the finishing touches to his person.

'' Are sure. It can be a publicity stunt like that little girl that was said to be in a balloon in the air.'' Another boy that was shorter and had light brown skin buzzcut haircut and a green shirt and dark green shorts and shoes.

'' No its not the first one. You know they reported Jackson missing just after that day which is why he wasn't at practice yesterday.'' Joe said with Kevin knowing that the fact was right there.

'' No hes just sick!'' The kid said knowing it didn't made since.

'' Oh then why was it on the news that he went missing. Try looking at the news sometime.'' Joe said.

'' Pfft. The news is just boring.'' The kid said as he and Joe walked out of the school parking lot continue talking about the missing of the kids from their very school.

On his way to his bike he heard more and more about missing reports from their school only. Some of them said it was rapist taking them at night and raping them killing the kids in the end and hiding the bodies. Some said that it was the government taking the kids away for some top secret thing. And many others and by the time he reached his bike he was a little freaked out by how many kids might be missing. Kevin did made a realization. Many kids wasn't in class today with it only being half or three fourths attending. Kevin also knew that it started just a week ago just after the day the weird events started happening with the Eds and Nazz's cousins.

Kevin got on his bike and kicked off the kick stand and started riding to the Cul-da-Sac. Now Kevin was getting the point of thinking the Eds and their friends was up to all the kidnappings. But Kevin knew that the Eds will never stoop so low, it was just impossible. Though the kids that were kidnapped was the ones that watch the Eds closely. If they were up to the kidnapping, what was their secret that they had to keep so much to do that of all things.

Kevin head started to hurt as it swirled with thoughts of what was happening. First the Double D disappearing in front of him and Nazz, Eddy saying to just run and be gone in a blink of an eye from Rolf and Jonny even he knew that Eddy couldn't run that fast, then the students saying that chased Techlin said they was frozen and that he did it and the other students saying that they was knocked out by electricity from Dante. Then there was Sarah and Jimmy's witness of the weirdness. Saying that Ed stopped Sarah of all people from hitting him by holding out his hands not even touching her and froze her mid-air and also trapping Jimmy. From them they said that they couldn't move a inch and that Ed juggled Sarah in the air with his ability. Then there was the fact that she punched him as hard as she could, which is a lot harder then a boulder and left a bruise and how it slowly disappeared leaving no trace of him ever being touched there.

'' Fucking dorks are giving more of a headache than usual.'' Kevin said rubbing his head of his headache with one hand and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was at the end of the Cul-da-Sac with the kids playing at the circle. Kevin rode his bike there knowing that they have had to find something out today. Kevin also made note of the new kids that moved in weeks after Nazz's other family.

First was Kendal Cong Long. He was a Asian teen with great skills like the Eds and co. do and is the reason why they are sometimes able to catch them though rarely. He was wearing a gray and blue short-sleeved shirt. Brown shorts and a red cap worn normally. His shoes was some kind of special running shoes that he had made himself and was the height of himself. He was have a brother that is about two years old.

Next was Lana J. Water. She was a African-American adopted child and is said to be the one to know everything and was as smart as Double D. She had black braided hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her brothers Lakers jersey and blue jean pants and sandals. She can be aggressive when she wants so you might wanna be on her good side and was a height close to Dante.

Her brother Horan M. Water was the second to last. He was African-American with black curly hair and black eyes. His was wearing a yellow shirt, black jean shorts, and basketball shoes. Known to be defensive of his family and close friends and is in the Peach Creek Cobblers Wrestling Team or P.C.C.W.T.

Finally was Justin Lane. And was a mix of Mexican and white. He was as tall as Kevin and dressed in a emerald shirt and black pants with red shoes. Known to be one of the best in the football. No one never knew much about his past, but kept it like that not wanting no one to know about him. He can be said to be a little taller than Ed and is 16 years old.

There was one thing they had in common: They had a history with the Gates Brothers. Turns out that they used to old neighbors of them before they move and know they were here not believing that the brothers was here and when they was told of the Eds and how they became friends was when they wished they died.

Kevin pressed the brakes down on his bike as he slid to a stop next to a reading Lana on the curb.'' Hey Lana do you know anything about the kidnappings in our schools?''

'' Yeah I do. About twenty students went missing in just four days with signs of helicopters coming and going out the city with some not able to catch them. Weird thing is that its only our school that are having the students kidnapped and no one else. And that last night another kidnapping happen from a student named Callin Cole and that it happen only a day after the events with the Eds and Gates. Thats all I currently know about it, why do you ask?'' Lana asked still reading her book.

'' Well I think its a connection between the Eds and the kidnappings.'' Kevin said not knowing that everyone was listening to their conversation.

'' Wait. You think that the those five are the ones doing to the kidnapping?'' Horan asked not thinking that they would.

'' I'm guessing, I mean come on the ones that were kidnapped were ones that was watching the Eds and Gates closely after the incidents at school. Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?'' Kevin asked Horan.

'' Okay so that doesn't mean they did it.'' Nazz said knowing that her cousins would never do something so cruel.

'' Yeah my brother would tell, since hes the worst at keeping secrets.'' Sarah said knowing that if he was doing something that bad then he'll definitely tell.

'' But Rolf still thinks that the Ed-boys and Gate-boys are up to something but don't Rolf or friends know what it is, yes?'' Rolf asked them wondering if they knew something.

'' Well me and Jimmy found something that Double D and Dante was saying that will solve their problems. They were in the library on the computers and when Double D went to get some paper he printed out it was some kind of website with a guy picture on it, I think they said Vladimir Makarov. But by the time we saw the name of the website, they was covering the screens after that and we didn't see a thing so we left.'' Sarah explained with Jimmy nodding saying that what she says was accurate and right.

'' What did you say Vladimir... Vladimir Makarov?'' Kendal asked knowing who they was talking about.

'' Yeah you know him?'' Jimmy asked.

'' Yeah he was one of the world's top scientist that suddenly went missing about twenty years ago with some saying that he went crazy with some theory of his and some other scientist.

'' What was the theory? And who was the other scientist?'' Jonny asked.

'' Well the scientist was Joshua Fallon the Second. And the theory was that people with superpowers existed. Like for instance people with abilities way above the normal human capabilities. He also said that they exist decades ago and that with them they had more advance technology than today's tech. He also said that they needed to destroy the technology in order to save them from a world danger and whipped the memory of the whole human race as to ensure that future enemies will not come here for them.'' Kendal explained.

'' No wonder people thought he was crazy.'' Justin said seeing how all of that was just stupid.

'' Well before Joshua Fallon died he discovered technology in the late 1980s that was way more advance than their own at the current time and still is more advance than the technology of today. But he still didn't have enough info to make it fact despite the physical evidence.'' Kendal said knowing that the two scientist was on to something before they died or disappeared.

'' But wait there's no recorded information on any of the things you said, not even on the physical.'' Lana said.

'' Yeah its like if she doesn't know than who does dude.'' Nazz said with everyone agreeing

'' Yeah but I do. I really think that they was on to something. I mean the government could have easily said that the whole thing was just untrue with paying a few bribes and they were clear. But come on guys what does the government doesn't keep from us cause this all can be true. All there's left is to start where they left off.'' Kendal said defending the scientist's theory and his own knowledge.

The group was left in silence at that wondering if what Kendal says is really true. They believe that the government does hide stuff from the public like the famous Area 51. But why would they hide something like that.

'' I... think the those five have superpowers.'' Kevin suddenly say with people looking at him in surprise.

'' Come on Kevin, Isn't what smart-Kendal-boy make since to anyone here?'' Rolf said not taking Kevin for the ones to believe this bunch of boloney.

'' But I heard them...almost. I was in the hall about to leave from practice when I heard the Eds coming and waited for them to come out. I heard them talking about this Vladimir guy and how he may help them with their problem. Ed almost gave it away haven't Dante covered his mouth. He said ''pow'' before being interrupted so I think what he was about to say was powers and they was talking about some kind of factory and there is no factory around here or in the city.'' Kevin said recalling what he heard from the Eds.

The group was left in silence as they thought of what he said. He did say that he heard it from the five though from a distance. But why would the Eds and Gates need a factory. Could it be true that they was behind the kidnappings or was it something like that Fallon scientist thought.

'' Now that I think about it the only factory close to here is the Lemon Brook Gag Factory, but its been close down for almost a decade.'' Jimmy said remembering being dared to read a comic book from Ed's collection and saw the Ed and how it was miles away from here.

'' How far is it?'' Kevin asked wanting to know how long its going to take for them to get there.

'' Well I think about three hours but with a car about one hour.'' Jimmy said not really remembering much about it since it didn't give him interest.

'' Sounds like a perfect place for police to check last for kidnapped people and for the Eds to do what they want to them without anyone hearing, Plank says so.'' Jonny said holding Plank close to him already coming to a conclusion.

'' Yeah it seems so. Hey Jimmy you said that it was a hour drive from here to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory?'' Kevin asked with Jimmy nodding. Kevin instantly turned to Justin with everyone else looking at him.

(Sigh)'' I'll get my truck, you all get directions.'' Justin said as he went to his house to get his car.

'' Oh wait another thing. When me, Rolf and Jonny was putting the basketballs away from practice. Techlin came in and was talking to someone name Callie. Now this may sound crazy but he said, though not directly, that she was pregnant so anyone knows anyone by that name?'' Kevin asked wanting to get that out of the first.

Nazz eyes widen in shock at hearing Callie's name._' Dammit Techlin, you couldn't be more careful. He knows we can't tell the Twelve Family's Tradition to no one. It must be kept secret as others wont understand!'_ Nazz thought as she maintain a calm look though she was sweaty slightly.

Everyone seemed to shake their heads not knowing a Callie in their school. Even Lana didn't know. Kevin turned to Nazz knowing that her and her cousins were close and tell each other almost everything.

'' How 'bout you Nazz? You know your cousin better than us so do you know a Callie?'' Kevin asked with Nazz breaking down inside.

'' Um... no I never heard of her. Though I think Techlin mentioned that there was a girl who... uh was name Callie and went to a different school from here and they was friends from... his karate class.'' Nazz wished that she was better with a lie with so many people looking at her. Then Nazz mentally kicked herself as she gave out more than she wanted to.

'' Are you sure they wasn't more?'' Kevin asked with Nazz really hating this.

'' Yep I'm sure but I'll ask him later okay.'' Nazz said with Kevin nodding accepting the answer. Nazz smiled in accomplishment at her lie though she was going to have a talk with Techlin with lots of pain.

A car horn was heard as Justin drove down the street with his Chevy midnight black pick-up truck. As he came up the kids backed up to the sidewalk where Justin stopped on the side and opened the window.

'' Okay Kevin front seat with the one with the directions and the others hop in the back and don't fall off when we start moving.'' Justin said with Kevin going into the front seat with Jimmy behind him having already gotten the directions. The others went to the back pulled down the ''door'' and climbed on board.

'' Where to Jimmy?'' Kevin asked.

'' Okay first we head to...'' Jimmy began as Justin pulled off the sidewalk and down the street following Jimmy's directions.

_**A Hour Later **_

Justin looked out of the window seeing the sun flower field zoom by as he drove. He had a good feeling that Dante was behind this as he would be the only one to come out this far looking for stuff to do or whatever. But damn! How far can a 14 year old boy go, come on! Its like they're on the country side.

Justin dared spared a glance at the gas meter and he saw that three fourths of the gas was gone... just great.

_' Wait! There has to be less we been driving for like an entire hour or more.' _Justin thought actually quite happy that this truck can go this long only wasting 25% of gas.'' I can't believe the miles this baby can go!''

'' Rolf can not believe that this factory is this far from homeland from homeland.'' Rolf said seeing a farm in the distance, with the others agreeing with the wind blowing through their hair.

'' I can't believe its not butter!'' Jonny exclaimed as he munched on toast with 'I Can't Believe Its Not Butter' spread on it. The crumbs going all over the floor.

'' Where did you get that? And how the fuck did you get in the back seat?'' Justin asked loking at the rear view mirror not liking the food and wanting him in the back not the back seat.

'' I had it in my pocket and I used the window behind the seat like Plank said.'' Jonny explained and instantly jumped when Justin let go of the wheel to try and get him for eating food in his car and getting in the back seat without asking.

'' Dude!'' Kevin cried out reaching over Jimmy, who was between both Justin and Kevin with a map in hand, grabbing on to the wheel to try and drive as it started skidding and turning. Pretty soon everyone was screaming as the car spun anround leaving tire marks down the street. Justin stopped screaming as he got back in the drivers seat grabbed hold of the wheel and pressed down the brakes as the truck skid to a stop almost tipping over.

As soon as the dust started going away was when the sight of everyone was seen. Messed up hair, scared to hell faces, and breathing like they started death in the face. Yep that's the result of a bad driving skills. Kevin picked up his hat that had fallen off his head and put it back on. He climbed out the car and into the back as to see if everyone was alright.

'' You guys...alright?'' Kevin asked as he saw the way they all looked, He couldn't blame them.

Sarah reacted first by going red in the face, hopping off the truck, going to the driver's seat and pulling Justin out the door. And now the yelling starts.

'' What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten us killed! You couldn't just let him eat and clean up huh? For god's sake how the fuck did you get your license?'' Sarah yelled loudly as birds and any other animals flew and ran away from the screaming human.

'' I passed it and go the hot driver the time of her life in the back seat.'' Justin said as he was still dazed, but was telling the truth.

Sarah growled in anger as she threw him against the truck as he became even more daze. Jonny came out next landing next to Justin with Plank in hand and he was next.

_**5 min. Later. **_

After the yelling from Sarah was done and she started to cool down was when the group took a look at where they were. They stopped in front of a factory of sorts that looks like it hadn't been used in years though the clean windows shows that someone must have been there. And the sign read: Lemon Brook's Gag Factory. They did a reread and saw that this was the place they were looking for!

But something was different. Why was the place all boarded up?'' Jimmy let me see those directions.'' Kevin ordered. Jimmy handed the paper to Kevin who got it and looked it over. He looked at the bottom and saw that there was a date of last updating the map. It was ten years ago.

'' So this place been down for a decade.'' Kevin said looking the building over and it didn't look over eight years.

'' But if it was, then why is the windows clean. If it was really close down for a decade then dust and spider webs should be covering the windows.'' Nazz explained.

'' Yeah it seems so Nazz-girl. Or maybe sock wearing Ed-boy cleaned the factory. If I remember correctly smart Ed-boy doesn't like places unclean.'' Rolf said with Double D being a neat freak a well known fact.

'' Guys its time!'' They all heard what sounded like Double D!

'' Wasn't that Double D's voice?'' Lana asked.

'' Sure was come on in the flower field there might be a back door.'' Kevin said as he ran in the flower field with the others following. As they ran they heard a door opening.

They all moved closer to where the factory was as to see if they was coming out of the side.

'' All we need to do is go north, then south, then west, then north again...'' They heard Ed giving directions to some place. They started moving slower as to not alarm them of their presence. As they started to see a gate they saw the five suspects.

'' You all ready?'' They heard Eddy asked them. Ready for what? They wondered.

They then saw them all grab on to Eddy like a train and then they was gone. The kids almost had an heart attack at that with Rolf and Jonny being more surprise at seeing Eddy gone in a blink of a eye again. They started moving at normal pace and saw the teared open gate, but no Eds or Gates.

'' What the hell just happen?'' Lana asked completely dumbfounded at how fast they was gone.

'' See we told you Eddy was gone in a blink of a eye.'' Jonny said with the others not listening still trying to figure where they all went.

'' I knew something weird was going on with them, just like Ed.'' Sarah said being the first to come out of her thoughts.

'' Well... lets just see the inside maybe there something there that they use or something.'' Horan said as he moved through the gate hopping not to cut himself on the sharp ends with the others doing the same. Everyone was then in the gate seeing a black door with a chain lock on the door.

'' Just great they locked it! Now how are we going to get in?'' Sarah asked.

'' Don't get your panties in a bunch Sarah. I know a way in.'' Kendal said as he moved getting two pins out of his pocket. He bend down to the lock's level and started pick locking it and a minute later the lock was undone.

'' Too easy.'' Kendal said as he put the lock down and removed the chain and opening the door.'' Its dark does anyone has a flashlight?''

'' I do.'' Justin said pulling one out his pocket and moving in turning it on with everyone following him.

The light searched the large area seeing things that they couldn't make out til he saw some stairs.'' I see some stairs. I'll see if theirs a light switch up there.'' Justin said running to and up the stairs. Leaving the others in, hopefully, temporally darkness. They followed the light and saw him move in some room looking around in there. They saw the light go off and they assumed that he found the light switch. And he did as the factory lights came to life and they saw what was in the factory.

'' What the fucking hell?'' Kevin whispered in atonishment at what lay in his sights as he saw metal dummies? Treadmills? Is that a cannon?

'' What do they do in here?'' Jimmy asked getting real scared at all the dangerous things that can hurt a person real bad.

'' I don't know but its creeping me out.'' Sarah said as her eyes saw that scene mover that Double D made to trick them into believing that they was going all around the world.

'' I bet it was Dante that built all this.'' Kendal said knoing that he was the only one capable of doing this stuff.

'' I heard he was good, but not this good.'' Rolf said too shock to speak in third-person.

'' Yeah hes annoying like that.'' Horan said as he examining the dummies._' Metal.'_ He thought as he felt the smooth metal surface

'' Justin! You still up there?'' Nazz called out haven't not seen him since he turned on the lights.

'' Yeah! Just enjoying the view. I still don't see any kidnapped kids!'' Justin called out as he came out of the office area and head down the stairs.

'' Yeah hes right I don't see or hear anyone else. I think we got the wrong ones.'' Jonny said as he looked around only seeing dummies.

'' Yep, the dummies are hollow and only metal so lets just take pictures and ''question'' them about this.'' Horan asked with others knowing what he meant by ''question''.

They all took out their phones and took pictures of everything and a minute later they started leaving. When all was out Kendal lock the place back up as to avoid suspicion that they was here. They made it to the truck and got back in with Jimmy sitting in the back this time. Justin knowing his way back.

Sarah took one last picture of the factory just as Justin did a u-turn and head back to the city.

_**With the Five 7:03 P.M**_

''...so thats how much we improved.'' Ed finished as the others looked at Ed in amazement not knowing he can talk so long and smart with out any mess ups.

They all basically got what he said. Dante improved drastically improved in his long range attacks and work on more different and destructive ways for it. Another thing was for him to focus on close quarters combat as his Great Metal should be his defensive move with Ed saying to change the metal in order to add more offense and maybe defense to it. He suggest spikes on his fist should be a start out. A long range fighter with both great defense and good offense

Double D actually was at close to mastering his invisibility. But Ed told a theory to them all that may happen to them. He said that Double D force field changed to a clear color. Meaning that he must have a next stage of power. What he meant was that he may have another power that has force fields as it base and that Edd is slowly awakening the next stage with may get him different kinds of attacks with Ed saying that he may have the Force from Star Wars. They all thought it was crazy, but with how they gained powers and all that, they couldn't argue as now anything is possible to them. He told Edd to work on more offensive attacks as his defense was well enough. He was a defensive and offensive fighter with more defense than offense

Next was he's and Techlin's fight. He said that his flaw was that he was left open to many times as anyone can strike him if he didn't react fast enough. Ed also said that he needed to more defense as his strength and offensive attacks was good for now, but his defense was only his healing abilities that might not work all the time. He pointed himself as a offensive fighter

Techlin also had an improvement measure as Ed like to call them. He notice in all his matches that instead of fully black that his blades was a silver color like real blades. That meant that his blades get sharper as he trains his blades with them able to become fully silver or maybe that his blades will be both silver and black. His ice abilities was good and Ed said that his ice can be a defensive moves and able to weaken enemies. Ed said that Techlin was perfect for both offense and defense and that his flaws was little to none. He also suggest that when he masters both his powers that he should work on combining them as to become both defense and offense like he did with Eddy as he made blades go in and out the ground while he stood protected by his Ice Armor.

Finally was Eddy. He also improved drastically and Ed decided that he was an offensive fighter with many attacks and little defensive moves. His fire being the prime example as he is able to make them change color with his strongest being the blue that Ed said turn white but only for a split second. His speed and Fire Armor was the only defense that Ed could see. His attacks was many as he threw fireballs of all colors that would do lots of damage to a normal person and his speed gave him some strength as he can make his punch fell like a speeding train.

All and all they all improved though they still had more work to do and fix flaws that they made knowing that those flaws in a real fight can cost them. The sky was staring to turn dark and Edd suggest that they best make it home soon.

'' Ed you have to bring us back here some day. I would love to examine the forest life here.'' Edd said as he and the others enjoyed it here.

'' Sure thing guys.'' Ed said as he grabbed on to Eddy who said that he was good to go.

'' Okay boys, back home we go!'' Eddy exclaimed as he ran like a bullet.

_**5 min. Later. Cul-da-Sac.**_

Eddy slid to a stop in the neighbor hood as the others let go of each others and dusted themselves off. They all walked down the street in a comfortable silence. They soon made it to the corner where they depart ways.

'' Well guys today was real fun.'' Eddy said as he turned to the boys who all nodded in agreement.

'' Yeah we have to do this like next month or something.'' Techlin said with a smile wishing that they could fight like that again.

'' I couldn't agree more.'' Double D said.

'' Yeah bet I can beat all once at I get my strongest.'' Dante jokingly said as the others laughed knowing that he could only do that in his dreams.

'' Oh yeah I got to show you guys something.'' Dante said as he fished out his laptop and one of his spiders that Ed stepped away from. Dante turned both the laptop and spider come on with Dante connecting a cord from the spider to his computer.

'' I think we have some little spies on our hands.'' Dante commented as he turned the screen to them to showing to familiar little kids.

'' You see anything Jimmy?'' Sarah asked Jimmy who was on the left of her as they tried to peered through the book shelfs and to look at something.

'' No I can't Sarah, Double D blocking the screen.'' Jimmy replied to Sarah as he tried to see what was behind Double D

'' Damn it! Come on lets go tell Kevin this.'' Sarah said as she and Jimmy put the books away and left quickly. And the spider went higher and higher turning off its camera as it did.

'' Those little... Whats Shovel-shin doing getting in our business.'' Eddy said as he grew hot headed with heat around him rising.

'' It seems that they, like the rest of the student body, is spying on us. Though it seems that they was following orders from Kevin.'' Edd noted as he saw that other students was looking at them.

'' Well no surprise. Everyone is probably out for revenge or to get to know whats up with all of us.'' Ed said as Dante closed the laptop and put it and the spider back in his satchel.

'' That means we have to be more careful.'' Techlin said as he looked around their area not seeing anyone looking at them in sight.

'' Yeah so Ed make sure to lock your door for your sister cause she might try something on you.'' Dante said knowing that Sarah would get what she wants one way or the other.

Ed nodded not really feeling threatened by her as she was the one running from him and locking her door for him.

'' Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then.'' Eddy said looking around the neighborhood.

'' Yeah Eddy we'll see you. Come on Dante.'' Techlin said as they started walking away.

'' Bye gentlemen. I'll see you two later.'' Double D said as he ran to his home knowing that dinner was almost ready.

'' Yeah see ya Ed.'' Eddy said as he ran to his home.

Bye Eddy!'' Ed exclaimed as he too ran home.

_**With Techlin A Hour Later 8:23 P.M**_

Techlin dodge another punch aimed from his head as the fist impacted the wall. His assalient was his little cousin Nazz.'' I said I was sorry!'' Techlin yelled out as he dodge and ran from Nazz.

'' Well sorry doesn't cut it! You almost gave our family secret away!'' Nazz yelled out as she tried to punch him again and missed.

'' How was I suppose to know they were in there?'' Techlin asked jumping over his brown sofa as Nazz landed on the soft couch failing to tackle the boy. Seating on a chair was Callie who was getting a headache at both her husband and his little cousin and messing with a pregnant woman was dangerous cause they will blow right about...now.

'' Would you two stop it already and just hug each other in forgiveness!'' Callie yelled to them as they instantly stop chasing and hugged each other not wanting to anger her.

'' Sorry I'll be more careful.'' Techlin hurriedly said.

'' I forgive you and see you tomorrow!'' Nazz said as she ran out of the hug and the door slamming it shut.

Techlin looked to Callie to see that she was satified as she moved to the bedroom, locking the door when she passed it. Techlin sighed as he started to go upstairs as well to prepare for bed with both having ate dinner ten minutes ago before Nazz came over.

Techlin opened the door to see that Callie was undressing and getting in her undergarments. Techlin couldn't help but stare at her as she did seeing her swollen with milk breast with the pink nipples at the ends. Sure she was pregnant but she still was beautiful as all ways.

'' You know you don't have to stand there looking at something you already seen.'' Callie asked turning to him with a sly smile making her breast bounce a little

'' Its never the same each time I see.'' Techlin said with a smirk as he moved to get his pajamas on.

'' You still not having sex with me til after I get pregnant, but nice try sweetheart.'' Callie said with Techlin groaning thinking he was close.

'' Well at least I gave it a try.'' Techlin said climbing into bed with Callie doing so as well.'' So how was that yoga class.'' Techlin asked when Callie put her head on his shoulder and with him putting his arm around her.

'' It was great made some friends at least. And it made me a little less stressed.'' Callie said with a yawn at the end getting tired.

'' Well thats nice at least you enjoyed it.'' Techlin said as he threw the blanket over both of them.

'' Oh and when did you get this bandage?'' Callie questioned as she felt the bandage under his shirt.

'' Today when I was running in school and tripped on something scrapping the side real bad.'' Techlin lied.

'' Well be more careful.'' Callie said and a second later she was sleep.

'' I'll try to.'' Techlin whispered as he clapped his hands and the lights went off with hi getting some sleep as well.

_**With Edd. 8:13 P.M**_

'' Eddward are you sure your fine?'' His mother asked again escorting Double D to his room as he had his arm in a sling.

'' Yes mother the nurse said that all I have to do is get a nights sleep and it should feel better in the morning.'' Edd said as he told them it was a gym incident.

'' I still don't get why you played dodge-ball. Didn't you stop after the incident.'' His mom whispered knowing that he didn't like to mention that.

'' I know, but its in the past now mother. I have to give it a try. I can't keep being scared of it.'' Eddward said taking that into heart as well as he can't keep being scared of a silly game like dodge-ball.

'' Well okay my little man. Just try to rest and we'll try it in the morning.'' Carla said proud that her son was growing up even more.

'' Okay mother. Goodnight.'' Edd said.

'' Goodnight dear.'' She said kissing him on the forehead and walking down the hallway to her room.

Edd went in his room and got his clothes on though it was a little challenge with the sling and when he did he turned off his light and got into bed. Edd laid on his bed as he stared up at his solar system model and raised his hand to the model. Double D activated his powers and focused on moving the solar system. His force field lite the room up a little as he focused more and more and then it happened. His power changed into a clear color and this time he didn't feel it just around his hand but everywhere as he made the solar system spin and other things lift up from the surface it was on a little and a second later it stopped as the force field returned around his hand and he let it down breathing heavily.

'' Did I just used the...Force like Ed said... I might be... able to do?'' Edd breathed out knowing how they described the Force in the movies as in every living thing contain it and its everywhere just like he felt it.

_' Could it be that the force field around my hand is just a containment of that power?' _Double D thought as he stared at his hand and felt a headache come on.

He decided to think of it tomorrow and just rest for tonight.

_**With Dante. 8:23 P.M**_

Dante just left the bathroom having done all the night's neccisities and was heading to bed. He still was swore from the fight but he'll fight through it til its gone. He was thinking of what Ed said with him using his metal in more offense than defense and tried it out.

He made his hand metal and was able to make it spiky. Sure not as spiky as a Techlin could do with his arms, but it could do some damage. He next tried making it into a blade and was kinda successful as he made a shape of it though it was all wobbly.

But he figured that with more practise he'll get more better and just went to sleep hoping that he could do so in the near future.

_**With Ed 8:34 P.M**_

Ed slipped in his room with a sad face as he slug to his bed and flomped down on it. He tried again to get to Sarah wanting to use his plan now, but it backfired resulting in him being hit by a bat by his sister and the slamming of her door in his face.

Sure it didn't hurt him physically, but emotionally it did some damage. But now he was tired of this fear from his own flesh and blood. Tomorrow he'll get her and make her listen to him. This he swear! Ed looked through the little window to see the stars and he promised to every god to give him the strength to do so.

_**With Eddy 8:31 P.M**_

Eddy put on his hair net as he laid down on his bed. His parents had another fight and he had to eat dinner in his room for the fifth time this month. Truthfully he wanted to know what was up with his parents they all got along but sometimes they would just fight. His mom called them fights of love and that all marriages have their tight ends and bunches.

Eddy really hopped that his marriage wouldn't be like that but if its normal for fights then he'll keep it low. But his dad been acting weird cause for the past year hes been staying late at work a lot of times. Sure he was lazy, but dad never missed work like this. He didn't know, but something was telling him that he wasn't really staying at work. Eddy didn't know this feeling but he hopped it go away as he fell asleep in his bed.

_**Tested Their Powers, Group Suspicions, A Man's Plan. The Five Prepare For The Fight!**_

**Finally I'm done with this Chapter! It took me a while to write and yes I know its long. **

**Remember to look at my profile I say on Sunday cause I'll add the powers on my profile. Remember the symbol ''' * ''' and look on my profile**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 5: The First Adventure Arc: Enemy Revealed and Test #1**

**Review and Review!**

**BYE!**


	5. The First Adventure II: Enemy Revealed

**Helwo Ronanians. Afro! CONTEST... Below!**

**Hi everybody I hope you all enjoy the very long chapter. It was like my other chapter in my World of the Dead fiction or W.O.T.D. I checked and I saw that they were close in length with The Five That Changed Having 700 words more or shorter T.F.T.C.**

_**Now the contest is more likely contribution to the story. I need ideas for powers in my story so I ask you, the readers, to give me Ocs in the story that have any superpower you want them to have and please don't make it godly if you can help it. You see I just want info on the character like name, powers, hair color, eye color. Actually here's the format I made so yeah.**_

Name:

Gender:

personality:

Powers:

Appearance:

Family:

Back Story:

Hero of Powers or Villain of Powers:

**All I need is that info and if you want you can Private Message(PM) me or you can even review it for the ones without an account.**

**Also check out for this symbol again ''*'' Its another addition to the story,**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Title Page: A man in a white lab coat is shown with a steel wall behind him, but his head is covered by shadows.**

**Chapter 5: The First Adventure Arc: Enemy Revealed and Test #1. Part 1**

_**Cul-da-Sac 8:30 A.M: The Corner**_

Today was a good morning for five of our residents of the Cul-da-Sacs. For many it was a confuse and questioning type of one. But lets focus on our Heroes. Techlin and Dante, for the first time, was the first at the corner with the brothers becoming confused of the whereabouts of the other three. Sure they would expect Ed or Eddy to be here, but for Double D not to be then there must be something going on.

'' You go to the Ed and Eddy's house and I go to Double D's.'' Techlin said as he started to walk to Edd's house with Dante going to Eddy's house first as it was closest.

_**Techlin**_

Techlin walked on the pathway to the front door of one Eddward Marion Ryain. At first Techlin thought that Ryain was a familiar name, even before he knew Edd's last name. Something really made his brain say ' oh I remember that name' when he heard it for the first time and he swore that his parents told him something about it. Techlin shook his thoughts away as he knocked on the door.

' One mystery at a time.' Techlin thought as the door opened showing Double D's mom.

'' Oh who are you?'' Carly asked the young man.

'' I'm Techlin, Edd's best friend and I'm here to see wheres he at.'' Techlin said thinking it best not to mention Edd's nickname. The woman nodded.

'' Oh so your the Techlin Gates my son told me about well come in, I'm sure hes upstairs.'' Double D's mother said moving out the way to let Techlin in._' And the one part of the Twelve Family Tradition.' _She thought

'' I know the way.'' Techlin said as he started walking up the stair.

'' Okay, but don't rush him,he had a accident in gym class yesterday!'' The blond woman said as she moved to the kitchen as too clean up breakfast

_' So that was his excuse.'_ Techlin thought as he made his way to Double D's room. He heard grunting as though it was a struggle inside and Techlin quickly opened the door to see Edd struggling to put on his blue Pi symbol shirt.

'' Need some help pal?'' Techlin said smirking as Edd jumped landing on the hard floor.

'' Techlin is that you?'' Edd said as he tried getting up with Techlin coming and helping him up instead.

'' The one and only.'' Techlin answered.

'' Oh good I can use your assistance here with my predicament as I can't get my arm through.'' Edd said as he poked his head through the hole.

'' Why didn't you ask your mom?'' Techlin asked.

'' Well mother is already worried about me and I thought that this simple task could be done alone.'' Edd replied as he got his other arm through the sleeve leaving his cast one under his shirt.

'' Well just hold still cause you gonna fell a lot of pain right about...now!'' Techlin said as he pulled Double D's arm through the small hole. Edd cried out in pain at that as held his arm shooting a glare at Techlin.

'' I said your going to be in pain! Don't blame me.'' Techlin said shooting his hands in the air.

'' Well whatever now get my backpack and we'll go.'' Double D said knowing he had good intentions for the pain.

Techlin got the book bag that was on the bed and putting it around Edd's shoulders with him able to easily squeeze him arm through the loop. Techlin made sure it was on and opened the door for the boy. As they went out to the hallway they saw Edd's mom running up with a First-Aid kit.

'' Oh Eddward I heard you yell in pain so I got the First-Aid! Are you hurt?'' His mom asked checking him all around.

'' I'm fine mother I just got scared by Techlin's surprise visit.'' Edd said as Techlin did surprise him.

'' Are you sure?'' His mom asked.

'' Yes now would you excuse us we need to get the others and head to school.'' Edd said as he and Techlin walked past her.

'' It was nice meeting you Mrs. Ryain.'' Techlin said as he followed Ed. The protective mother followed behind with a smile.

'' Well boys be good at school and tell the others I said high. Don't forgot the note to your teacher!'' The mom said to the boys as they left with her closing the door behind them.

'' (Sigh) I never knew that mother can be so protective.'' Double D said as they crossed the street to Eddy's house.

'' Well that's how parents are you know. Besides just like us you'll get used to it.'' Techlin slugging an arm around his shoulders.

'' I suppose.'' Edd said as they went to the backyard of Eddy's house and to his door. They knocked on it and Dante opened it.

'' Dante? What are you doing in Eddy's house?'' Edd questioned.

'' Waiting for the beauty queen to come out of the shower. He was trying to sleep through the school day as his parents left work early.'' Dante said as he jumped on Eddy's bed grabbing a magazine.

The two boys walked in and closed the door as they took a seat on the bed. Tech and Double D heard a perverted giggle and looked to Dante to see him reading a Playboy magazine.'' Where the hell did you get that, you know mom burned your stash of those and told you stay away.''

'' Oh shut up Techlin, besides this is Eddy's magazine. He has a whole stash of these saying that he lost his last bunch from his brother.'' Dante said as he read the magazine, mostly looking at the nude pictures instead. Oh how sexy they looked as this issue had sex pictures of all kind. Pink nipples, the nice pussies. Oh he felt like it was his birthday.

Oh you guys have to see this one!'' Dante exclaimed as jumped between them showing them a image of a three way lesbian sex and two had dildos. Techlin looked away already knowing how real sex feels and will like to use his memories instead of some pictures. Edd covered his eyes. An internal conflict inside as his brain said no and his hormones said yes, and the brain was losing. Edd couldn't take it no more and uncovered his eyes and blushed at the pornographic picture.

How long did Eddy have this magazine?

But before he started to really look Dante pulled it back as he landed on the bed making them bounce a little as he read it for himself.'' I was reading that!'' Edd shouted out with everyone looking at him surprise that he actually said that! To a porn magazine! Even the dressed Eddy who just entered stared at him.

Eddy then came and wrap his arm around his shoulder with a smile of a million bucks on his face.'' Finally my little boy, made it to the dark side!''

'' No I haven't!'' Double D replied as he got off the bed and out of the grinning Eddy's arm.

'' Oh so you wanting to read more of a porn magazine, isn't the signs of it?'' Dante said as he chuckled at Edd's red face.

'' No I just thought of it as a interesting article!'' Edd exclaimed as he tried not to not to think of the picture. The three boys really wanted to laugh and they did as they fell back laughing!

'' Oh the good- boy Ed finally went bad!'' Techlin said as he laughed at his friend who blush only grew.

_**5 min. Later**_

The boys was now calming down with the laughing. Ed having coming in not finding the others at the corner waiting. Once he was filled in on what happened he busted out laughing with the four boys having another round of laughter at the sock wearing Ed, who was as read as a tomato.

'' Was it really that funny?'' Edd said as his face refused to change from red.

'' Yeah, but don't worry Double D I know a guy who could get you some Playboys.'' Eddy said chuckling a little.

'' No thank you please! I would not have any of those filthy magazines and in my house hold!'' Edd replied hopping that Eddy would understand.

'' Don't worry I won't, but if you ever do just give uncle Eddy a call okay.'' Eddy said shaping his hand to a phone as he grabbed his backpack and exited his room and house. Dante putting the magazine in his book bag for... safe keeping. As they all left Eddy closed and locked the door behind them. The shortest of the Pack turned to his friends as he grinned a different kind of grin that they knew of.

'' Well boys while I was in the shower I came up with another scam and I swear that we will earn thousands of cash! This plan is so good that it can't fail!'' Eddy exclaimed as he jumped on Ed's head.

'' Oh how your other scam last week made ''thousands'' worked?'' Techlin said looking up at the teen boy as they started there walk to sidewalk.

'' As I said, last week was just a fake. But this one I'm sure it'll work. And its not in the Cul-da-Sac.'' Eddy said as the others gained interest.

'' Is it around the shopping area the candy store is? We did make a lot of money from that place, I remember our first scam there with us as a group.'' Double D said going down memory lane.

'' Nope, we're hitting a city! Wheres everyone is at that haves money and lots of it!'' Eddy said now gaining the attention of the four boys.

'' Okay now I'm really interested. Go on.'' Techlin said as they walked on the sidewalk that leads to the school, with Eddy still on Ed's head.

'' Well its about us being Hero of Powers.'' Eddy whispered with their faces saying that he must be serious about this scam.'' Now I know that we all have powers and have to save the day so in celebration I thought of this scam through the whole week planning out every detail.''

'' Is it saving the day from peril? We all know for a fact that our city isn't exactly crime free.'' Double D said with them knowing that crime happened everyday in their city, luckily there was no crime in their neighborhood yet.

'' Kinda like that.'' Eddy said.'' You see I thought about all of us and what we had to contribute to the group and thought of how we were both heroes and just being normal. Now I thought about me first, I am the leader of our normal group but the other I don't know. I can be both up-close and personal or long-range. My speed also makes me fast a for our getaways from the suckers. My strength is stronger when I use anyone so I prefer close range with second being long-range if I don't want the guy touching me. So I'm the All-Range Fighter* as I classify them or A.R.F .''

'' Now Double D has the talent for being our strategist and the scout if we have to sneak around and stuff. He also has the ability to sneak up behind someone and deliver the final blow at any time. His invisibility makes him a expert at stealth and his force fields just may be his greatest defense and offense. He is our Stealth Base Strategist* or S.B.S. Your almost like an Assassin Double D.'' Eddy commented with the others agreeing knowing that Edd may very well be good at that. Edd blushed knowing that Eddy called Assassin's from that Assassin's Creed game was cool.

**( AN**- For those wondering, no Edd is not gay.**)**

'' Ed my friend was a hard one to figure out. So I think being an up-close fighter fighter suits you and also our support. You see I thought ' Hey what if Ed learned from some magic book of how to make his healing abilities go to others.' But we have to find one so yeah lets wait to talk about that later. For now up-close. You can also have range with that Z-P energy stuff by throwing things at them, but with your strength and with that punch you made yesterday I say up-close with you, but you decided. Your our might be Support Damage Dealer* or S.D.D.''

'' Techlin was next. I thought about his and it was easy. His Ice Armor made him nearly invincible with him able to withstand almost anything. Then his blades was also sick as he can make them into anything he can form them with making his clearly a good offense, but also good defense. His ice also great for offense, but is more suited for defense to me but you like offense better. You also help protect everyone so you'll be the Offense-Defense Fighter* or O.D.F.''

'' Now Dante. He is the only one is our Pack that uses long-range the most if his fight with Double D have a say about. But like Ed said that he should worry on close combat. And I know that you can do that easily with your Silver Metal. But your Lightning/electricity makes you unpredictable with us not knowing what you'll do next. You also is an inventor beyond even today's technology. With just a push of a button you have an entire army of tiny robots at your control! This makes you our Long Range Support Fighter or L.R.S.F. I say this because your mechanics can give us support in a fight any time that they are available.'' Eddy said having seemed to finish as he covered all of them.

'' But that was also gave me the idea for the scam. Your robots can record almost anything. So I say we start doing a large production of them give them to the cops for a fee become rich and famous for stopping some crime in the city. As they will be able to tell if their crimes anywhere as they have unnoticeable cameras every where!'' Eddy said getting on to his scam. The group stopped the school right in front of them as they stared at Eddy. Not knowing that he thought like this before.

'' Okay wheres the real Eddy?'' Ed asked not thinking this was his short friend.

'' Oh and whats that suppose to mean?'' Eddy asked looking at Ed with Eddy face being upside down.

'' I knew you got some brains, but for you to be that observant. You must be someone else.'' Techlin said as Eddy looked at him.

'' Oh ha ha. So are you in Dante?'' Eddy said changing the conversation to the scam.

'' I don't think its a good idea Eddy.'' Dante said as he gave some thought to it.

'' What! Oh come on this could be our big break!'' Eddy cried out.

'' Still, I mean the tech that I build is advance. I have things that me and Double D can build that could possibly lead to the next evolution of tech. Oh I know what about we introduce it to the world!'' Dante said giving a idea to the scam.

'' How can we do that? If we put it on the internet then no one would believe us.'' Double D said knowing the internet can hold non-fake and fake info.

'' No not that. You see there's this convention called CES. Its where all this new technology is revealed to the world! And I mean everything new! There also news reporters that give everything on the tech including interviews with the creators of the tech!'' Dante said with more excitement than ever.

'' Wait so they means that if we go on national T.V like this convention then Eddy scam will be more successful?'' Ed said as they continued moving towards the school, Eddy jumping off his head and the others following.

'' Yepamundo. It start this summer on July 10-13 meaning we will have enough time to come up with new things and build them. And with our abilities all of us can have a piece of the work and get it done by the time and if we work hard enough then we can get done early and test them out.'' Dante said as he opened the school entrance for everyone.

'' Now this is the plan of the lifetime! Okay boys clear your schedule cause this successful scam will be our second main priority, next to the other things we do.'' Eddy said with them getting what he meant.

'' But you putting something before importance of your scams, now you must be serious about it.'' Techlin said not believing that he hear those words.

'' I know, I surprised myself too. I think I need to get checked.'' Eddy said touching his wrist seeing that his pulse was normal.

'' Maybe you should.'' Dante said as they went to their lockers that they reached as the first period bell rang.

'' Well okay gentlemen I must head to class.'' Double D said getting his books out his locker and closing it. The others doing so as well.

'' Yeah I have to head to Karate class, I'll tell the teacher you broke your arm and can't come.'' Techlin said as he looked at Edd who nodded in agreement. Techlin then left as well.

'' We have to get to science.'' Double D said hurrying off down the hall, Dante following him

'' See you guys! Come on Lumpy we have Language Arts.'' Eddy said as Ed grabbed on to him and Eddy was off like a bullet and was at class in a heartbeat.

_**4 Hours Later. 1:30 P.M**_

Eddy stood in front of the cafeteria door, hearing the other students on the other side. The others was gone doing their own personal thing. Edd was gone to the library saying he'll research some more and his cast was removed as his arm was good enough, Ed said that he was looking for his sister knowing she wouldn't be in the cafeteria somehow, Techlin was gone to his Blade Teaching class, and Dante was in the Gym trying out got for the Tennis ball team.

His heart pounded as his stomach growled. The damn math teacher wanted him to stay after class as to clean the mess he made that took a hour, thus making him miss lunch and now he was hungry. Today was Free Time Tuesday where they would spend three hours of learning then they would have the rest of the school hours to do what they want. Some will either chill or eat in the cafeteria talking about things they would talk about.

Eddy stomach made another grumble much bigger than the last and decided to take the chance as he entered the cafeteria. He looked and saw the many students talking luckily none notice him as the talking out sounded the doors opening. He started walking to the food line grabbing a tray on his way. He looked at the food that was left from lunch period earlier.

Eddy saw that there was some salad with ranch, took that, some meatloaf, mmn took that, some peperoni pizza, took two slices, and finally some cold bottles of water, took that. He looked at his delicious foods on his tray and started walking the end of the table that had no people sat down and started eating his food.

Eddy was already done with the salad and meatloaf in two minutes feeling real hungry and then he started on his pizza, but never got to finish once he notice a familiar shovel chin come up to him and he wasn't happy. Eddy decided to skip the pizza, took the water bottle and put it in his pocket, and started walking away slowly as not to attract attention to himself. But the exit was blocked by Kevin's gym buddies. Eddy knew he could easily take them out, even without his powers. But he and the others promised not to reveal themselves as so to avoid trouble of all kind, but if the situation calls for it them they would have no choice.

Eddy was yanked from his thoughts as he was yanked in the air by his shirt and slammed to the wall. His eyes then met with the eyes of a angry jock.

'' Hey dorky I want my money back!'' Kevin said as he glared at Eddy, the whole lunchroom went quite as they realized that one of the five was here and that he will get a beat down.

'' For what?'' Eddy asked knowing the answer. A punch came to him as it smashed to the wall close to him leaving a fist in the wall.

'' You know for that dumb ass scam of yours with the sandwich.'' Horan said as he stepped up out the crowd and stood next to Kevin who was

'' Oops I already used it. Kevin, fucking your mom was a real treat too, for just five dollars.'' Eddy said with a grin as everyone went 'oohhh'. Kevin then became livid as he was ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

'' Damn no offense man, but he treated you.'' Horan said.

'' Your dead you small piece of shit!'' Kevin said drawing back his fist.

_**..WHOO.**_

The alarm that was only used during a drill blared as everyone looked confuse them knowing that there was no schedule drill practices til next week.

_" __Good afternoon, students, this is your principal speaking. Yes, that was the lock-down alarm, and no, this is not a drill. All classroom doors are to be locked and all students are to remain in their currant locations until otherwise directed. As of now, a group of military personnel are making their rounds in search for five unknown breaches of school security. But no need to worry, of course. If you give them your full cooperation, they will safely escort you out of the building. Yes, that means school ends early for the weekend. I hope you're all happy.'' _

A cheer broke out from all students over school besides the one being held up against the wall and the person doing so and students who licked school.

_''__Whatever you do, don't panic. Your safety is priority number one with these men; it's their job, after all. They wouldn't dream of hurting innocent children, so don't use a misfired bullet wound story as an excuse for not doing your homework and projects due on Wednesday. I'm talking to you, Eddy and other trouble making students''_

"_That is all._"

Eddy started to sweat a little at that. He said five unknown breaches of security. There was five of the group, that's why they were called the Pack of Five*. They might be here for them. Unbeknownst to him that his friends already figure it out as well.

'' Wow the military is attacking us, I told you this will happen on day plank.'' Jonny said to his wood pal.

Plus the guy said not to panic, that wasn't what the students did as they did panic.

'' Its you five isn't it?'' Kevin said yelling at Eddy and over the crowd as they stopped screaming and running around to look at the two.

'' Get real shovel chin. Why would they come after us for?'' Eddy asked keeping an act that he didn't know probably why.

'' For you and your freaks as your little friends selling that damn mystery meat in sandwiches, that's why! I bet it was radioactive and you knew it!'' Kevin said.

'' Okay one, their not freaks and two, blame the lunch ladies and men in there for putting that stuff on the menu!'' Eddy said glaring back at him as Eddy punched him in the face Kevin letting go of him.

'' What about what happened last week with the Eds and Nazz's cousins?'' A random girl said.

'' Yeah I mean weird things have been happening all week since then.'' Jonny said as Eddy sent him a heated glare of death to Jonny if he said anymore and the boy was oblivious to it and continued.

'' Me and Plank made a wild guess, but I bet they have superpow-hmmmph!'' Even with his speed Eddy wasn't able to cover Jonny's mouth quick enough. Eddy then felt a about fifty pairs of eyes staring at him. He turned to the crowd around them to see them staring at him with piercing gazes and immediately broke out in a sweat that every caught.

_' Took them a week to figure it out, a new record.' _Eddy thought as let go of Jonny's mouth and searched for a way

'' I knew it! You freaks are behind it!'' Kevin said as he rushed to Eddy, superpowers or not, he and his friends was getting a beating.

Kevin stopped though as the cafeteria door was kicked open and came in ten men dressed in military outfits with green helmets with black shades on. Their outfits was light-brown and dark-green camouflage. They all had assault rifles and some kids saw a dial next to the trigger.

'' Okay, I want everyone to freeze! We are looking for the Hero and we're not leaving without it so if your here then come out!'' The leading soldier said as he stepped forward aiming his gun to the kids especially the ones making a scene.

_**With Techlin.**_

Techlin and the other students froze from their sword swinging practice to hear the announcement and some immediately shot their gaze to Techlin. The room was a normal class room but bigger and had no desks. There was a row of five windows with them all open. On the wall was swords and pictures of past championships won with trophies as well. The walls was right with red on the borders.

The teacher who was a woman in her late forties with brown hair and blue eyes, nice build, and was dressed in normal karate outfit with a black belt. She, like the rest, hold a wooden sword that was in mid strike.

'' Well class I guess our session is over. Wait here til the military comes to escort you. I'm going to see the principle about this.'' The teacher said in a soft voice as she left the classroom.

Everyone then looked to Techlin who looked back at them.'' What?'' Techlin asked hopping that they didn't mean him and his friends on the announcement and that they have made connections.

'' Don't play dumb with us Gates what did you and your friends do?'' Kendal saod as he and the others started to surround Techlin.

'' We didn't do nothing! All because he said five doesn't mean its us.'' Techlin defended knowing that it probably was about them.

'' Yeah fucking right! We know what happened last week! I bet its what you and your friends did to all of us!'' A girl said getting her sword ready to strike him as she was had a cold for three days straight for what he did.

'' Oh come on! Can you people get over that. I'm sure that meat was partially edible.'' Techlin said knowing what they really meant but tried to cover it up.

'' It could be about that too, but what happened after that.'' Kendal as they closed in on him going to beat the secret of how he froze him

They stopped as the door was kicked down and came in about ten men dressed in military outfits and holding guns. They then pointed them to the kids as they all stared at them in shock, fear and surprise.

'' Okay, everyone just cooperate and we can get this done nice and easy.'' A man said in a deep lazy voice as he stepped forward obviously the one leading the men.

He then looked at the kid who was surrounded by the students who started to sweat.

_**With Dante**_

Dante and the other students trying out stared at the speaker wondering what was going on. Dante had on his normal clothes minus his jacket and satchel that he sat with the other backpacks at the corner of the gym. He was the first to try out so he didn't have to keep the Tennis clothing on. The teacher who a African-American with black hair and brown sighed as he whipped the sweat off his forehead.

'' Alright y'all, I was able to test you all out and the rosters will be out by tomorrow. Sorry for those who didn't make it and you can try out next year. Now to see what in Sam Hill is going on.'' The teacher announced as he left the gym. As soon as the door closed Dante dodged a tennis ball that was aim from his head that hit the wall and bounced back bouncing off the wood floor til it rolled away.

'' What was that for?'' Dante asked looking at the kids who tried out.

'' Don't play dumb with us Gates! We know you and your dumb friends did something!'' The leading kid said who was Luke as he stepped forward with Nazz by his side who looked at Dante with curiosity instead of hate.

'' Oh you probably mean last week, right? Well I told them that it was unedible so I contacted the government to come and get rid of the mystery meat.'' Dante lied as the others still advanced.

'' Do you think we're stupid? We know that weird things happened last week besides the meat! So just spill and maybe we won't hurt you.'' LaNA said as she cracked her knuckles.

'' Well I thought you will fall for it, but come on guys! We didn't do nothing besides the meat.'' Dante said as he knew what they was really doing here, but hopped that they will leave before they found him or the others.

'' Stop lying or else!'' A boy said as he swung a racket.

'' Or else what?'' Dante challenged with Nazz slapping her forehead thinking that her cousin, despite being as smart as Double D, needed a brain sometimes.

'' Oh that's it!'' The thirteen kids, minus Nazz, charged at him ready to pound him until Nazz appeared between her cousin and them.

'' Wait!'' Nazz yelled as the kids stopped.

'' Get out of the way Nazz! He has to pay for what he did to my girlfriend!'' Luke said.

'' Okay look guys maybe we need to calm down. I mean it happened a week ago can we get over it?'' Nazz questioned.

'' NO!'' They yelled and continued to charge as Nazz hold her hands up to defend herself as Dante came to protect her.

They all stopped as the doors was kicked open by men who were dressed in military outfits and had guns. They pointed the guns at the kids as a woman in the outfit stepped forward. They could tell cause of her big breast giving it away.

'' Alright! Listen up you little punks! We were told one of the Heroes was here and we want him/her so cough em up and we all can have a nice day.'' The woman said in a commanding voice as she pointed her gun at them, especially the cute little boy and his blonde friend.

Dante broke out in a sweat really being both scared and turned on by the woman that was pointing the gun at him.

_**With Edd. **_

_' Oh dear. I bet their here for us! We can't fight them, then we'll be bad guys if we do! But if we do go then we might never see our friends or families again! Ok Double D calm down I'm sure that they figured it out by now and making plans to escape. I should hurry.' _Double D thought panicking.

He printed the page from the computer that had info that he had to show the others. It may be an alternate way for them to learn to control their powers even more. Edd heard the printer come on and Edd closed the website and logged off his account. He made his way to the printer and took the papers checking them to see if there all there and once he saw that they all were he put them in his backpack. He made a quick dash leaving the money on the librarian's desk and rushing through he door.

He ran down the hall and took a right and he crashed into someone as he and her, if her yelp of surprise gave it away, fell on their butts.

'' I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going... Marie?'' Edd said as he grew a blush in front of the girl who changed a lot in the years. She became more gentle over the years and more beautiful, not wearing make-up which really shows more of her beauty instead. Her clothes went from black tank top to a normal short-sleeved shirt. And her pants were a green-blue color with her signature pink belt. Her hair was longer and smooth and fell to her mid back and it didn't cover her eye anyone as she prefeard to see from both of them. Adn her black messenger back was on her shoulder. And her voice got more softer as well not speaking with her other, slightly annoying, voice.

She also became more responsible over the years and focused more of her education not wanting to turn out like her mother did. She and Double D have met a year ago in the Library where at first he was scarred of what she would do, but that changed over the next few weeks as they talked a little soon they became friends. Though it was kept secret as Eddy and Ed would over react especially her sisters. Though five days ago her sisters said that they were thru with Ed and Eddy saying that their 'relationship' was over.

They moved away then after with their fathers, their mother not able to support them all at once. Marie was sad that they were gone, but still talked with them from time to time. Her and her mother was getting better in life as well though a little less unhappy with Lee and May gone.

'' Oh hey Double D you heard about the lock down thing, I'm heading to the exit to get out of here wanna come?'' Marie asked as she got up dusting herself off.

'' Um...sure Marie.'' Edd said not wanting to be rude._' Maybe they won't notice as they don't know what we look like, but what if they do? They know of our powers so they must know our identities.' _Edd panicked in his thoughts as he looked around for any soldiers.

'' So where the rest of your posse at?'' Marie asked usually seeing him with the other four.

'' Oh um doing different things around the school with Free Time Tuesday.'' Edd said sweating slightly.

'' I thought that you guys will be together in all classes, but I guess that prove me wrong.'' Marie said with a cute giggle. Edd chuckling as well knowing that his friends was like family to him and that they were almost inseparable at times.

'' Yeah with us you never know what adventure will happen to us.'' Edd said knowing their adventures was fun. Marie sighed sadly.

'' Yeah your lucky that you have friends.'' Marie said wishing she had friends and more importantly her sisters.

'' Hey hey now. You have me as a friend and I'm sure the others would like you as a friend too. Besides what about your mother, isn't she your friend?'' Edd asked knowing Marie told him that they would spend times together.

'' Yeah, but its not the same. I want friends beside her.'' Marie said as she stopped walking.

'' Are you mad at her?'' Double D asked turning around and looking at his female friend.

'' No! She already told me why she had to let the other girls go. She couldn't support us as well as our dads did so she sent them to live with them. While my dad said he didn't want a mistake!'' Marie said as she punched the wall making an fist engraved on the wall in sadness and anger

This made Edd jumped surprise of her actions. He then heard sniff as he saw tears going down her cheeks and too the floor. Edd didn't know what to do as he saw the bluenette cry in front of him. So, taking a note from Techlin, relied on his instincts as his body moved and brung Marie into a hug as she cried on his chest soaking his shirt, but he didn't care as right now his friend needed him. As she cried Double D looked around not seeing anyone in the hallway. Maybe the military escorted the students out thinking no one would be in the Library. That was more likely as the Library in this school wasn't as active as others.

Edd then heard the sounds of footsteps. There was no students at the Library or around here so that means its the soldiers. Edd looked down to the blue beauty to see who still crying with her eyes closed. Edd sighed as he took the chance of try a move that would help him and others. Invisibility Transfer*. He activated it as they slowly began to turn invisible and just as the soldiers came around the corner their feet turned invisible. It only took that long as it takes time for the invisibility to enter a forigen holder with the body not suitable for its power.

But currently the soldiers was at the corner talking about which way to go. There were five of them so one group of three and a pair split up with the three coming his way!

Marie stopped crying as she sniffed a little feeling her face against a wet spot. She felt arms around her and guessed that Edd was holding her while she cried in his chest. Now that was what she called sweet. She opened her eyes expecting to see his blue shirt, but only saw a wall.

_' What wasn't I just leaning on Double D?'_ Marie thought pushing herself off until arms pulled her back down to the wet spot.

'' Stay still Marie.'' Marie heard Edd whisper as low as he could and looked up a little to see no Edd. She looked closer and moved her hand up to the boy and felt his sweaty face amd yet she didn't see it!

'' What the he-!'' Marie yell of fear was interrupted as a surprise Double D clamped down on her mouth with his hand then he lost his footing as his shaking legs stopped supporting them and the fell to the right side with a loud grunt from both.

'' Did you hear that guys?'' One of the soldiers said turning around on high aleart having heard something.

'' You probably hearing things.'' The commanding officer said as he and the other started walking.

'' I'm not hearing things. It could be a Hero or Villian or whatever the hell they call them freaks.'' The soldier's word struck a cord in Double D's mind as he grew angry knowing he was calling him and his friends freaks.

'' Yeah right lets go to the library, they say the next one is a book worm and hardly pays attention to his surroundings when he reading.'' The commander said as Double D wondered did he read so intently like what they say.

'' Fine.'' The soldier said as he turned around with Double D internally sighing. He got up bringing Marie up with him as he let her go and turned visible. He next received a punch in the face from said girl. Edd rubbed his cheek as he looked to the girl of his dreams just punching him.

'' What flying hell is wrong with you? They were the soldiers that was suppose to escort us!'' Marie yelled in outrage not caring if someone heard.

'' Marie please I can explain.'' Double D said as he tried to hush her looking around for the soldiers sweating a lot.

'' And what hell did you just do? How hell can they not see us cause I could touch you but couldn't see you too!'' Marie continued than her eyes went widen as she made the connection between the five boys and the five unknown breaches of school security.

'' Its you and your friends isn't it? Your who their looking for!'' Marie said and Edd heard footsteps and they was coming fast!

'' I have a goo-hmmmmph!'' Marie was silence as Edd grabbed her and clamped down hard and turned both of them invisible.

The soldier from before came back panting as he looked through the hallway knowing that he did hear something. Marie struggled to get out of Double D's grip around her wrist that was behind her back as he wished for all those mighty that he would leave.

'' Sargent Windals get your damn ass back here and enough of this hearing nonsense.'' Double D cry was heard as the commander called him back with Sargent Windal sighing. He backed away though slowly pointing his gun out to the hallway as he went around the corner and out of sight.

Double D sighed and let down his invisibility as he uncovered Marie's mouth.'' Let go of me this instant!''

'' Marie I'm sorry I-'' Double D didn't finish as he was about to let her go til she did it herself by shoving him against the wall and looking at him.

'' God something is really wrong with you! I can't believe that you and your freak circus should just go somewhere else! Don't you think that they might be trying to help you and you freaks, but no you have to hid like a pussy!'' Marie said.

Now that what made Double D really wanting to cry. He just heard his best friend/crush just call him a freak two times. Is that what they were to society now? Freaks of nature? Its one hearing it from someone else but hearing from someone who was your crush, now that was taking the line to far. Edd felt guilty as he slid to down the wall, knowing that they could have avoided a lot of trouble by just going with the soldiers and maybe that they would help him and his friends.

He didn't dare look up at the young woman before him as he knew what her eyes held. Anger, fear, hatred and if he did look at those eyes he felt that he would die. Then he heard a click as he turned to his right to see the soldier from before and was aiming the gun straight at them both. Marie looked real afraid as she inched away from the soldier.

'' I knew a wasn't crazy.'' The man chuckled as he got his gun ready.

_**With Ed.**_

Ed didn't pay attention to the announcement as he had more important things to do. Like currently chasing his sister who was caring her knocked out friend. He had found them a minute after the principle started speaking. At the end Jimmy was screaming scared that the military was here. He even fainted. Sarah took that time took the knocked out Jimmy and started running from Ed, intent of losing him.

Jimmy then woke as he looked at the moving ground and looked up to see Sarah who was sweating and panting from running. She looked at him and gave a little smile.

'' Good Jimmy your awake now start running!'' Sarah said as she dropped him and when he saw who was chasing them he quickly caught up with her screaming.

Ed was getting tired of this and used his Z-P Energy and sent the blue tendralls to them as it connected to the running kids stopping them mid-step. Ed slid to a stop in front of them and stared down at them as the kids whimpered wondering what he was going to do to them as he know was in control.

'' Now... I want you both to blink twice for yes and once for no. Do you promise not to run if I let you go?'' Ed asked and they both blinked twice.'' Will you listen to what I have to say?'' Two blinks was his answer

'' Okay now I'm letting you go.'' Ed said as he let them go. Both of them shaking in fear.

'' Look guys I know what happened last week scared you and all. But can we please just talk privately so Jimmy cover your ears.'' Ed said as he didn't want Jimmy to hear this. He did so and just to make sure Ed zapped him and froze his there. Jimmy pouted inside wishing that he could hear.

Ed then looked to Sarah who was still shaking but to a less degree.

'' Sarah your my baby sister. I know that we haven't been the best of friends or friends at all. But when you look at me with fear of your own brother then that just breaks my heart.'' Ed began as he clucthed his heart through his shirt.

'' I don't want that from you or the hatred that you showed me years before. But I want what we did have before we go older.'' Ed said.

'' What are you talking about? We never had nothing!'' Sarah said not remembering with Ed giving her a sad smile.

'' You don't remember, but I do. Do you remember our grandparents and that huge piece of land they owed?'' Ed asked with Sarah nodding he was glad that she at least remembered that.

'' Well when we were little we always played together there. We didn't fight or anything. I remember when you always called me Big Bro Ed. You also liked climbing in the trees with me helping you up all the way to the very top. Saying that you were the queen of the Jungle. I remember how we always swam in the river and how much you wanted to jump from the waterfall top, but I said it was too dangerous and that you'll get hurt. Or how you always showed me things that you thought were cool like a pretty flower or bug like a butterfly.'' Ed said as Sarah started to remember all those good times and the fun she had with him and their grandparents.

'' Then at night how you would always go to mine or either our grandparents room to sleep with us as you had nightmares and wanted somehow to protect you. I can't forget how we sometimes slept outside under the stars trying to see who could count to most with you always winning. Do you remember those moments Sarah?'' Ed asked as his eyes started to tear up with Sarah nodding with her tearing up as well as she refused to look up from her feet.

Jimmy didn't know what they was talking about, but if Sarah was crying then it must be very dramatic. Oh how he wished he can hear this!

'' That what I want for us now and in the future to be the loving and caring duo we once were. I know I made many mistakes that probably made you mad at me, but I don't care. I knew for a fact that my sister was just growing up and not wanting to let her real self out due to her wanting to change too fast.'' Ed was right as Sarah didn't want to be same as she was when she was little and Sarah knew it.

'' You punched me and beat me and I don't care. Truthfully I didn't feel a thing and was just acting, that's how I got the lead in last year's play. But that's not important. I love you Sarah you will always be my baby sister and I will always love you even if you are mean.'' Now that made Sarah sniffle as she started to cry.

'' All I truly want from you is not revenge or a present. I want us to be like a real brother and sister should be. Best friends for life. So do you want to be my best friend?'' Ed asked the question that would lead up to all he worked for.

'' Ed(Sniff) I don't want to be your best friend.'' This made Ed heart was about ready to break til she continued.'' I want to be you sister and best friend!'' Sarah exclaimed as she charged at Ed and tackled him, even for his strength. She cried on his chest as she let all of her feelings out. Ed then sit up and moved to the wall next to a few lockers leaning on it as he hugged his crying sister, with himself crying with pure joy.

He finally broke through to her after out of all these years. He seen through her act years before and now he broke through got the real Sarah back. He was so happy that he would do at least some of the old things that they did and new things now that they were older. Jimmy was un froze as he watch the foreign sight to him and thought it was heart warming at the scene. But if Sarah wasn't scared of him then he won't be either.

The happy moment was ruined when they heard the cocking of guns. All three looked up as they looked to the conjunction of halls to their left and saw five soldiers who were pointing their guns at them. Ed and slowly got up with his sister getting behind him knowing that her brother can protect her and Jimmy came too just wanting protection from the strongest kids he knew. A man stepped forward pointing his gun at Ed.

'' Hello soldiers.'' Ed said his brain currently off as he waved at them in delight.

'' Calm down! Okay I don't want any sudden movements! All I want is for you all to answer a question!'' The commander officer yelled unnecessarily as his voice sounded shrill and unstable.

'' Ya no you guys not shooting us will be nice.'' Ed said still oblivious to the situation

'' Just cooperate and no one gets hurt okay!'' The man shouted again.

'' Ok ok!'' Sarah said with the gun being pointed to her with Ed putting his arm in front of her.

'' Don't try me little girl! I'm warning you! Now answer my question, do one of you have powers or not?'' The man asked still with shrill and unstable voice.

'' Oh I have powers and so do couple friends of mine.'' Ed said giving away the secret that he forgot to keep again jumping up and down laughing. The other being unsuccessful.

'' Ed you dumb-ass.'' Sarah said as she shook her head wondering if her brother can get the picture and turn on that brain of his like he does when around his other four friends.

Ed's action aggravated the already edged soldier to no end. Once he get the way he is then there is no turning back cause his behavior with other captures assured the other soldiers.

_**Cafeteria.**_

'' Ene mene mini mo, I found the Hero!'' The leader said as he pointed his gun straight at Eddy.

_**Sword Practicing Class Room.**_

''I guess the objective is found. Get ready to fire to all of them.'' The man said stepping behind the soldiers having a plan to get the real objective out.

_**Gym**_

''Alright cute stuff this won't hurt much.'' The woman said as she aim at Dante and Nazz.

_**Other Side of School Hallway**_

'' Prepare for the worst pain ever you fucking ''Hero''.'' The man mocked the name as he moved his finger to the trigger.

_**Hallway**_

'' I told you to not try me!'' The soldier said as he got his gun and his finger pulled down on the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

Shots went off. Having only five targets. And the school and students was left in silence.

_**Five shots. Five Heroes.**_

**CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY.**

**Wow wasn't that chapter exciting for all. The secret is almost out and everyone will know. Don't believe me then read the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The First Adventure Arc: Enemy Revealed and Test #1. Part 2**

**Review! Please just review**


	6. The First Adenture III: Enemy Revealed 2

**I Get Good Feeling!**

**Hey everybody I'm back with more action than ever before. Well the last chapter was just full of action so yeah expect that times two! That's double the action. I might get that but like OmegaDelta said in a review, Let the beat down begin. But for who?**

**Also thanks to themightyweasel for giving the Oc. Never thought of the shadows and wind combination or the Shadow Manipulation. But thanks and tell your Oc that he joining the story, but is he a minor or major part? This goes for yours too CaptainPrice and sonicextreme98 **

**Title Page: Five boys stood staring at five soldiers aiming their weapons at them. Only their hands was shown with the far left having fire, the next one had his hand disappearing, the next had ice, the next had a blue sphere, the last had silver metal with a spiky palm.**

**WARNING: Scenes heavily inspired from Super Eds by Nintendo Nut1 will be used. You been WARNED!**

**Chapter 6: The First Adventure Arc: Enemy Revealed and Test #1 Part 2**

**Peach Creek Jr. High 1:56 P.M Hallway.**

Ed fell back to the tiled hard floor with a thud. The bullet made direct contact to his chest as a little blood came out of the wound. Ed didn't know what happened as he only heard a bang. His world was becoming dark as he slipped in and out of unconsciousness.

Sarah looked and complete horror as her brother was shot in front of her. Why did he get shot? Aren't they suppose to be helping them? But why today? Her brother just got her back and now he was dying mere moments after doing so.

'' No. No, no, no, no. NO, NO, NO!'' Sarah began in a whisper as tears fell from her eyes and it came to yelling as she ran to her brothers side to try and wake him up, to keep him alive. When Ed didn't stir she kept trying to make him wake up desperate to not lose her brother.

'' Ed please be okay, come on Ed just wake up!'' Sarah said as her tears fell harder.

'' Please wake up please.'' She whispered as she cried on his chest and then anger came in.

'' Ed! You idiot! Why didn't you stop it like you stopped us! And I swear if you do die I'm going to tell mom!'' Sarah exclaimed as suddenly she fell on her side Ed having sitting up.

'' Don't tell mom Sarah, I'll get you a puppy!'' Ed said as he didn't want mom to know that he died and offered something to Sarah that she always wanted.

Ed then took notice of the soldiers who looked at him with surprise and fear, Jimmy who fainting when the shot was fired, and his happy little sister.

'' Ed! Your alive!'' Sarah exclaimed as she hug her brother as tight as he can, but her short arms made her unable to hug his entire body.

'' Wait one good minute! When did I get this hole in my shirt?'' Ed asked as he stood up and lifted his shirt to see the bullet with a little blood going down his belly. Then the bullet started pushing out as he fell to the floor with a tatter the point being crushed. The wound the bullet caused was then healed as the mark that would scar him disappeared and healed. As if it never happened.

'' Oh, I got shot.'' Ed simply said as he looked at the scared soldiers really wanting them to pay for making his sister think he was dead and making her cry...and for shooting him!

'' Oh big brother you know they were aiming for me.'' Sarah said somehow knowing his thoughts and with that in his head she knew they would pay.

'' No one hurts my littler sister!'' Ed yelled out in rage as he charged at the scared soldiers.

'' Wait we have guns! Lets shoot him!'' One of the soldiers said as he and the other started shooting at the charging beast.

Ed wouldn't let that happen again as he stopped and with swinging a wide arc with his arms made a square wiggly lined shield as the bullets made contact making soft humming noise as each one contacted it. When the soldiers stopped firing to see their work of the ''Hero'' they were quite surprise to see a black wall and then Ed dropped the shield as the bullets fell to the floor like skittles do, sound and all.

The soldiers all screamed like little girls as Ed came upon them. The lead soldier was first as Ed gave him a Z-P Punch to his left cheek sending his crashing into the metal lockers denting them and knocking him out.

The other soldier wasn't so lucky as Ed picked him up by the soldier and head butted him almost knocking him out. Ed then threw him to the brick wall with his body making a shape of his body in the wall as he fell back now knocked out.

'' Hit him with the locker door!'' Sarah said rooting her brother on as he ripped the door of a locker and slamming it on a soldier's head knocking him out as he fell back with a thud.

'' Do a upper cut!'' Jimmy said getting up and seeing what Ed was doing. Ed did so as he upper cut the next soldier sending him up to the ceiling where he too left his body mark as he fell to the floor knocked out.

The Ed used his Z-P Energy and connected it to all the soldiers as they groaned in pain and Ed put both of his hands together and rubbed them around as he formed a ball in his hand with the soldiers all in a ball. Ed then moved his other hand to the janitor's top floor office which conveniently was right there next to the stair and opened the door. He threw the ball of soldiers in there and slammed it shut.

Sarah and Jimmy cheered as they witness Ed's usage of his powers and strength. Ed turned around with a smile and bowed glad that they locked the door.

'' Lets go before more show up, Ed.'' Sarah said as Ed nodded rushing to them and picked them up setting them on his shoulders.

'' To the exit!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran down the hall and turning right.

'' Wrong way Ed.'' Sarah said and tires screeched as Ed turned around and rushed down the hall to the exit.

_**Cafeteria. 1:56 P.M**_

Everyone didn't know what happen as the bullet fired, but the spot where Eddy was standing was empty the bullet having hit the wall instead. Kevin was able to let go of Eddy once he saw the soldier point at them.

'' Wow that was close.'' A familiar voice said as all turned attention to the food counter to see Eddy who was eating a pear.

'' Shoot him!'' The lead soldier said as he pointed to Eddy. The soldiers fired as Eddy disappeared again the bullets hitting the steel and firing off it into the wall.

'' Nice try!'' Eddy said as he sat on the leader's shoulder who looked at Eddy only to see and feel a punch to the face as Eddy jumped off his shoulder. The leader grabbed hold of his noise as he looked at his hand to see a bloody glove.

'' Kill him!'' The leader said in anger as the soldiers were about to shoot when Eddy stood still and stopped disappearing. A soldier then saw Eddy in front of him and Eddy did a Speed Punch* to his face sending him rocketing back as he crashed into another soldier both knocking out.

The soldiers then shot at that place only for Eddy to run out of the spot.

'' What? Can't... hit... a...person...with...super...speed!'' Eddy said as he stopped in different places.

All the students in the Cafe was left slacked jawed not believing that Eddy Skipper Lake had superpowers and if he had them then that means the other four did too!

Eddy got tired of running and wanted over and done with to meet with the others who he guessed was having the same problem. Eddy went super speed as he ran all over the lunch room throwing four low heated fireballs to four different soldiers who was surprised that he had two powers! Both was burned and knocked out by Eddy who chopped them on the neck pressing their pressure points.

_' Six down four to go.' _Eddy thought as he was on the light and saw the four soldiers, including the leader pulling a Desert Eagle out as he held his bleeding noise with the other, huddle up as for him not to sneak up on them. Not knowing that he was above them.

Eddy jumped off the light maneuvering his body for his fist to be the first to make contact to the head as the soldier fell down. Eddy then jumped in the air grabbed and smash the surprise Soldiers' heads together and despite them wearing helmets they still were knocked out. Eddy landed on his feet as the lead soldier turned and looked at him pointing his pistol at him. The soldier that Eddy ''landed'' on got up and Eddy brought his fist behind him hitting the soldier in the face knocking him out for sure.

Eddy and the lead soldier stared down at each other wanting for one to make a move, then the soldier shot at Eddy which only went by his face. Eddy looked behind him to see the bullet in the floor and wanted to laugh, but settled with a smirk.

'' Wow you suck at-'' Eddy mock finish as the smirk was whipped off his face. The soldier was aiming at Kevin. Some of the the kids started backing up but the soldier took out another pistol with his bloody hand and pointed at them halting their movement.

'' You fell for it little hero, now I want you to come with me or the jock and some students get killed.'' The man calmly threatened as Eddy put down his hands watching with a smirk at the soldier.

'' Don't know why your smiling you lo-'' The soldier didn't finish as Rolf came up behind him with Jonny in hand and swung said boy who had Plank covering his face hitting the soldier in the head knocking him out. But that was proven wrong as he was about to get back up til Horan came and kicked him in the face and with a groan his head hit the floor knocked out.

'' Nice hit Rolfy boy!'' Eddy and Kevin complimented him and they instantly glared at each other.

'' Don't think this changes anything, I'm still getting you that beating.'' Kevin said acting tough.

'' I like to see you try!'' Eddy shot back with Kevin knowing he can back up those words now.

'' But what should we do now, the military probably knows that we did it they're going to be coming for us soon. I'm sure they know we all did it.'' Horan said.

'' How do you know that?'' A student asked not seeing how they could be that.

'' Duh.'' Horan said as he pointed to the security camera in the four corners around the lunch room which caught everything.'' They probably watching right now.''

'' Well then to plan B!'' Eddy said as he rushed to Rolf, Kevin, Horan, and Jonny picking them all up somehow and running out the lunch room though a little slower with the extra weight, leaving a student body full of surprise kids.

'' What the hell are you doing?'' Kevin asked as they zoomed through the hallways.

'' Plan B!'' Eddy answered.

'' But what is this plan of B I ask?'' Rolf... well asked.

'' Going to the exit.'' Eddy said as he turned around the corner can't believing that it took this long to get to the entrance.

'' But if they are looking for you dorks then why you take us?'' Kevin asked with a tinge of anger hanging on to his hat that almost fell off.

'' I don't know, maybe because they saw you and going after you guys too!'' Eddy said.

'' But we're normal, they are looking for people with superpowers!'' Horan said as Eddy ran.

'' Huh never thought of that.'' Eddy shrugged almost dropping them off him as he ran down the halls

'' Well speedy-Ed-boy what do we do?'' Rolf asked him with the other three looking at the running Ed

'' Well like before get to the exit. Damn how long is this hallway. '' Eddy said agitated not knowing that he was running in circles all over the school

'' That's the most stupidest thing Plank's ever heard!'' Jonny exclaimed with Rolf covering his mouth not wanting more big scary man with boom weapons coming for them, despite Eddy running like a hedgehog

'' Some superhero you turn out to be.'' Horan said as he shook his head with all them agreeing, but Eddy.

'' Well we all ain't perfect!'' Eddy said as he ran and ran.

_**Hallway On the Other Side of School. 1:56 P.M**_

Marie opened her eyes expecting the bullet to hit her as he was aiming right at her. But instead the bullet was inches away from her face floating in the air.

'' Its you!'' The soldier said mistaking the blue haired girl who had the most unnatural hair ever with the powers but Edd holding out his hand holding up a blue wall in the air with the bullet right there proved him wrong.

'' Are you alright Marie?'' Edd asked as he dropped the shield and moved to Marie checking her for any wounds.

'' Yeah I'm fine.'' Marie answered then looked behind Edd to see the soldier charging to him with a Ballistic Knife.

'' Die!'' The soldier cried.

Edd pushed Marie out of the way and turned to the soldier, grabbed his hand and squeezed hard enough for him to drop the knife and with surprising strength flipped the man on his back hard making his helmet fall off showing his brown short hair and strangely orange colored eyes. The soldier got up avoiding a punch from Edd that would have hit with his face. Edd hit the hard floor and pulled back shaking his hand away from the pain as he put a lot of strength into it.

Double D felt a punch to his punch as he backed up clutching his nose as blood ran down from it. Then the soldier picked Edd up by the throat and slammed him to the wall and started punching him in the gut. Edd pulled on his hand around his throat as he tried to get free as blood dripped on the man's hand.

_' Wait blood? That's it!' _Edd thought as he picked his hand under his nose and blew blood going on it then Double D flung it at the soldier's face getting it in his eye. The man let go as he yelled trying to rub the blood out of his eye. Edd then covered his bloody hand with a Force Field and curled it into a fist as he punched the man in the gut sending him flying backwards to the wall hard. The man fell forward on his knees and the rest was about to do so til he caught himself by pushing both hands out to hold him up.

The soldier got up and whipped his mouth of the blood coming down the side.'' Nice hit, but I gotten harder.'' The soldier said and then did the bring it on motion.

Edd turned invisible in front of him with the man getting on high alert. He looked around him only seeing the blue haired girl and the lockers. He looked to his side to see nothing, then he heard a shuffle of clothes behind him and turned around grabbing something in the air. Then the object that he caught became visible and it showed that he caught Double D's arm mid swing.

'' Do you honestly believe that you are the first freak I fought! I'm experienced. I know everything about invisibility from some other brat so you are a walk in a park for me!'' The soldier said with Double D not liking his odds.

But he shook that away as this man was about to kill or seriously injure Marie, his girl! And that is one this he would not sit down too. Edd made a force field in his fist as he tried to punch the man til he caught it too with a smirk. The man fell for his trap as Edd smirked and activated a force field between them, Double D then kicked him in the knee as he fell forward hitting the force field with him bouncing back. Double D then elbowed his stomach as the man spit out saliva and a little blood, but the man then got Double D's arm and flipped him over. He then got up and punched Edd hard in the gut as he went wide eyed and unconscious.

The man sighed as he got up and turned to Marie who looked fearful at him as she started to back up from the man who grinned a wicked grin.

'' Now what to do with someone as fine as you.'' The perverted man said approaching her, but Edd shot up like a bullet having heard what he said and what he meant. He got up and charged the man with a yell and jumped on his back punching him in the head.

'' Why won't you stay down?'' The man said as he punched at Double D on his back hitting in his face rapidly giving him a hit in the eye slightly swollen now. And a hit to the mouth. The man finally got a hold of his shirt and flipped Edd off his back and slamming down to the ground with a sickening thud.

'' This is it!'' The man yelled as he got a revolver from his pocket and aimed at Edd. Not caring if he was valuable cargo. Edd made a force field in time as he pulled the trigger the bang echoing through the halls. The bullet bounced off the force field as it went to the brown haired man leg who screamed in pain as he grabbed his bleeding leg.

Edd took this chance and grabbed the gun from the man pushed him down to the ground as he aimed the gun at him. The man was sure surprise by what happened.

'' Well it seems the tables have turned. Go ahead boy finish it! Become more of freak!'' The man said as he closed his eyes wanting for the bang.

Edd didn't know what to do as his hands shook not knowing how to work the gun. He had the life of a man in his hands and he didn't like it. He grabbed the shaft off the gun and turned it to the blunt side and smashed it on the man's head knocking him out. Edd dropped the gun as he sighed in relief that it was over for now. He then felt a pair of arms lift him up and hug him.

'' Oh Double D that was so cool! I never knew that you can be so tough.'' Marie said as she hugged her 'man'

'' Marie please put me down! Your hurting me!'' Edd exclaimed.

'' Sorry.'' Marie said as she looked him over. He had blood on his shirt and he looked a little ruffed up. His eye was swollen a little and he held him arm like it hurt. His nose was busted. Marie then reached and took hold of his nose.

'' Marie what are do-Snap!'' Edd was stopped as Marie snapped his nose back into place.

'' Yeoucch!'' Edd yell as he held on to his nose.

'' It was broken so I fixed it.'' Marie said crossing her arms with a smile.

'' You could have warn me! There is other paths you can take to taking care of an injury like a broken nose.'' Edd said as he felt his nose.

'' But you would have tried to stop me.'' Marie said putting her hands on her hips.

'' I wouldn't. You know I can take some pain.'' Edd said.

'' Yeah but with how much pain your in you would have.'' Marie explained and she was right.

'' Well can you give me my bag, I have a cast inside that I have to put my arm back in.'' Edd said as they walked to their backpacks.

'' Sure, but why do you have a cast?'' The bluenette asked.

'' Oh I broke my arm a little after a thing me and my friends did yesterday.'' Edd said feeling that if she knew his powers then that she might as well know some other things.

'' Oh and what was that?'' Marie asked getting the cast out and started putting it around his arm.

'' I'll tell you later, but for now lets go and see if the others escaped. I have a feeling that they ran into trouble as well.'' Double D said as he asked for Marie hand with his right hand. She took it and both checked to see if their bags were on and they started running down the hall, Edd turning them both invisible their feet making soft tapping noises.

_**Gym. 1:56 P.M **_

Nazz uncovered herself as she heard what she hopped was the bullet missing and hitting something hard, like metal. She heard gasp from the kids that was going to beat up Dante, speaking of him why is he in front of her and why is his skin...silver? Nazz then really got a good look of Dante to see that he is silver everything of him looked silver.

'' Well that was close.'' Dante whispered as he looked at his shirt and saw the hole in his shirt. He reached under his shirt and pulled out and dented bullet for all to see.

'' Huh you know you got a good aim, Beautiful. You almost took my heart away.'' Dante said to the woman soldier who blushed and was glad she was wearing a helmet.

'' No I mean it in both ways, you would have got a perfect shot to my heart.'' Dante said as the students, Nazz, and even the soldiers face faulted, well except the female who was blushing in both anger and embarrassment.

**(AN-** **Yeah the hell I'm doing that in a cartoon it was like made for it! For those who don't know what that is its like when someone falls face first to the ground cause of the weight of stupidity from someone saying or doing something stupid really stupid.)**

Why the hell was this kid/Dante flirting with the enemy/boss was the joint thoughts of both sides.

'' You would you shut up and come on already.'' The woman said as she really wanted to hurt him.

'' Oh so we have our first date!'' Dante said with some of the soldiers snickering but stopped when she shot them a death glare.

'' Stop laughing and start shooting!'' She ordered as they nodded and was about to fire if the target was there.

'' Where the hell did he go?'' One soldier ask and received a shock as bolts of blue electricity coursed in and out his body as the others backed up from him and he fell down smoking, black, and twitching with the arcs of electricity shooting out randomly.

Dante stood behind him with his right hand having blue electricity going around it. He turned to the other soldiers and hold out his right hand as purple lightning went between his finger and jerked his hand forward the lightning shooting out to the soldiers with them all moving besides one who received the full package as lightning went through out his body and he fell down like the other guy.

The soldiers started shooting behind him thinking that they had him til he used Great Metal again as the bullets shot through his clothes leaving holes, but didn't really hurt him. He turned to them and charged at them the wood under him breaking. They were all surprised to see him move so fast despite him looking like he weighed a lot. Dante turned his hand into a sledge hammer and hit the first soldier with it knocking him back and sending him sliding on the floor his helmet dented.

A soldier got behind him with a Ballistic Knife and stabbed down, the others thinking that he was going to die. Well that lasted as the knife got dented from hitting his skin. The soldier was confused and stabbed down harder as the knife made metal thuds against his back, it getting more dented. Dante was really getting annoyed with this one as he kept hitting him in the back he wished that he can absorb the damn thing!

'' What the hell let go!'' The soldier said with Dante being confuse as to how he was holding him his hands was free. He looked over his shoulder to see that the metal part of blade being absorbed into him as it got closer and closer to him and he felt it go into him and then he felt nothing as he heard a thud behind him and saw the wooden handle on the wood floor. So that was Metal Absorption* as he dubbed it.

'' Wow that was new.'' Dante said and used his sledge hammer hand to hit the soldier in the head, knocking him out.'' That's for being annoying!'' Dante said as he kicked the guy with said guy grunting.

'' For gods sake can you men do anything?'' The woman yelled at the seven remaining soldiers as they shrunk away from her.'' Just kill him already and we can go!''

'' Yes maim!'' They saluted as they charged at Dante who sighed and made his hands into metal balls and put electricity through them as it sparked between both his hand and arm. He aimed it straight at them the light it made showing his bored face and he shot the lighting forward making it shoot out to the them and the soldiers stop, turned and run screaming as the lightning followed them only two ducked as the others ran eventually getting shocked til they were unconscious leaving a smoking pile of soldiers.

The two that didn't get hit got up and turned to the boy and started shooting at him as the bullets didn't bounce off but go in him as they only damaged his clothing. Dante charged at them as they kept firing at them the bullets doing nothing as they both backed up til they reached the wall. Dante then reached them and punched them in their faces as their heads hit the wall the concrete breaking from the force. The two men then fell down with blood running down their mouths', foreheads' and noses' unconscious and probably with head trauma.

Dante turned back to normal as he examined himself or more likely his clothes.'' Just great I looked like Sponge bob but I'm not a fish or yellow.'' Dante said as he saw the many holes in his shirt and pants glad that at least his boxers was okay. Dante then felt a punch to his head as he fell forward and to the hard wooden floor, and he was picked back up by the collar and punched again in the face as the women stared at him with anger in her eyes.

'' Screw taking you in, your dead!'' The woman whispered darkly as Dante looked at her with one eye closed. Then he took off her helmet, leaned in and gave her a kiss on her red lipstick lips which she surely was surprised. The others just went wide eyed as they saw Dante kiss a older woman with green long hair , a beautiful face, and green eyes.

'' If I'm dead then I must have already gone to heaven cause I see a angel in front of me.'' Dante whispered in her ear as he pulled back from the kiss as the woman dropped him in surprise as she and he just had their first kiss ever. Then Dante came behind her and smacked her good ass as she yelped and put it her hands there.

'' Come on you three! We are out of here!'' Dante said as he went and got everyone's things handed to them and took hold of them and started running. Lana, Nazz and Justin was surprised as Dante rushed out the door leaving surprised and scared students and a blushing and angry woman behind not believing that a kid took her first kiss though she had to admit he was a good kisser.

The students tried sneaking past her, but she turned to them making them stop.'' Oh no you don't I want you all to get this guys up and take them to the parking lot am I clear?'' The woman said with a threatening voice.

'' Yes maim!'' The kids said as they got their bags and the soldiers and started their way to the exit. The woman putting her helmet back on, somehow able to fit her hair in there comfortably.

What the fuck was that back there?'' Nazz asked her cousin as she and the others followed him down the hall running to the entrance.

'' Oh you know thought I try and get a wife early and all that.'' Dante replied with Nazz sighing.

'' You know you can't do that! That's against the ''law''.'' Nazz said as she and he knew it was against the tradition.

'' I'll just asked them nicely.'' Dante said with Nazz wanting to choke him.

Justin and Lana followed behind not knowing what they were really arguing about.

_**Blade Teaching Classroom.**_

A huge chunk of ice was what the students saw after they unshielded their bodies thinking that the bullets will hit them til this showed up. Techlin sighed that he was fast enough to save the students and he felt eyes on him as he knew that they had lots of questions.

'' I'll explain later.'' Was all he said as he grew blades out his palm grabbed hold of them and cut clean through the ice making a small doorway for them. They looked and saw the soldiers staring in surprise at the Ice Wall* that came between them and their targets.

'' You know your suppose to guide them out not try killing them.'' Techlin said as he came through letting the ice wall drop in piles of ice.

'' I knew you were here so I needed to draw you out one way or the other.'' The man lazily said in his deep lazy voice.'' And I did. Fire at him and the kids. Do what heroes do best and save them.''

The soldier then started shooting again with Techlin making another Ice Wall this time much thicker than the other one, but one student didn't want to and hopped over it and Techlin was surprise he did.

'' Kendal what are you trying to prove?'' Techlin asked the Asian boy.

'' I just want to help and I'm not doing that hiding behind some wall like a coward.'' Kendal said as the soldiers looked at him and Tech.

'' Fine but take this, its cold but you'll need it.'' Techlin said handing Kendal a shield that was half the size of his own. It had a dull blade loop behind the shield to put his arm through. Techlin then Ice Armored up as he prepped his fist for a beat down.

'' Thanks.'' Kendal said as Techlin nodded his armor making crunching noise.

'' Kill them.'' The lead soldier said as the soldiers started firing. Techlin charged the bullets bouncing off his armor or getting stuck as he punched the first soldier with him going to the window and breaking through falling from the second story building. Techlin then punched the next one sending him next to the wall the lead soldier was as he examine the blades ignoring his own man as he fell to the ground.

Techlin then took hold of the next soldier and started freezing him from the waist down. The soldier screamed as his legs were frozen turning cold as he tried to get out of it but Techlin shut him up by back handed him unconscious as his limp body fell forward.

Kendal rushed the soldiers the ice shield protection him from the bullets as he hit the neck of one man and the back as he was knocked out. He turned and slash down on the next soldier who used his gun to block it but Kendal used his shield to smack it away as he hit the man on his hip, shoulder and helmet head as it gained a crack in it and then he hit the neck knocking him out. A soldier started shooting at him and he put his shield up feeling the bullets connect as they went inside the shield. Kendal charged the soldier as he smacked his shield to the man's stomach knocking the wind out of him, as he slammed his wooden sword on his head with the man feeling that as Kendal finished with a chop to the neck knocking him out.

Techlin used his Ice covered punch to knock the next man through the class room door knocking it off its hinges as he landed painfully in the hall, knocked out. Kendal took the shield and slapped it across another man's face knocking him back and out. The last charged at him and he was ready but another soldier that was thrown and came and knocked him away both impacting the wall making some of the ornaments and valuables fall off the wall and land on the ground.

'' Thanks Gates.'' Kendal asked as the shield in his hand broke into ice and tiny blades its used haven been worn out.

'' No problem.'' Techlin said as his Ice Armor went back into him, and they turned to the last soldier the lead one who was examining the swords on the walls.

'' Nice work you two, I wasn't surprised by the Hero freak but you Asian boy is good. Need to train those idiots into shape after this.'' The man said as he pulled down two crossed katanas both in black sheaths.

'' Just give up already its two to one and with Techlin's powers its over!'' Kendal said as he dropped out of his stance. The man turned back and held the katanas' handles as the sheaths slowly slipped off showing the silver blades.

'' Even so fight me with real honor like your taught. No powers, no guns, just a honorable swordsmen match.'' The man said as he got in a two blade stance.

'' You're sure about that we both are at the top of the class with just both of us are able to go head to head with our teacher and make her a run for her money.'' Techlin warned knowing this guy will be brave or stupid to face both of them or even both.

'' Well good cause I'm as good as your little teacher!'' The man said as he charged at them the blades on the floor. He slashed at Kendal first who dodged it and slashed at him but for the man to block the attack and slashed with his other blade about to cut his head off til Techlin joined in and blocked it with a katana of his own with a blue handle as sparks fly.

The man jumped back as he looked at his two opponents. Kendal took the wooden part of the sword off as a real blade was shown and that Techlin kid had two blue handled katanas of his own.

'' So going against a One Sword boy and a Two Sword boy. This is too easy.'' The soldier said as he charged at them slashing at them both and they blocked it as they kicked the soldier back and he charged this time only going after Techlin as he cut down on him, but at the last second sidestepped and slashed at Techlin's side cutting through his clothing and giving him a cut. Techlin turned to the man and slashed at his face able to get a cut on the helmet as the man backed up.

Kendal then came from behind Techlin as he stabbed forward only for his attack to be blocked by one of his swords. Techlin then slash at him with his left blade and he blocked it with his other, Techlin smirked as he got his other blade and slash across the man's chest only able to give him a gash on his vest. Kendal then knocked aside the blade and slash at his legs giving him a cut on his hind leg making the man fall down. But he was able to catch himself and dodge a slash from both as he stood on his legs though one was bleeding.

Both boys charged at him with the man going at them ready to finish this fight. All three slash and in a instant they both were on the other side of each other, backs turned their blades stuck in the air til two cuts appeared on the soldier helmet, two cuts on his leg, a X slash on his vest which both somehow got through and cutting him making blood drip down his torso and the man fell down still conscious, but badly injured, his swords clattering on the ground. The boys had cuts for them as well as their chest areas was slashed and left cuts that would sting, but heal and was bleeding a little. A cut was on their arms as well that was bleeding but like the other would heal.

Kendal and Techlin turned to the soldier as he turned on his back and sit up taking off his cut up helmet showing his slightly sweaty face, black hair, light brown skin, and purple iris eyes. They both approached cautiously to the soldier as he closed his eyes.

'' You put up a good fight now lets finish this.'' Kendal said as the man waited for his death til he received a chop to the neck his world coming dark as he fell back , unconscious.

'' Nice chop.'' Techlin commented.

'' I learned from the teacher.'' Kendal said. As he looked at around the whole classroom with this half not covered by the ice wall all messed up.'' Shes going to make us clean this up, I just know it.''

'' Yep, I see the camera.'' Techlin said staring up to see that black ball on the ceiling which really was a security camera.

'' What should we do now?'' Kendal asked the current superhero.

'' I say we make a moved to the exit.'' Techlin said as he started walking to the exit which was missing a door.

'' First drop the wall.'' Kendal said as Techlin jumped having forgot about that. He turned and went the wall and put his hand on the ice as it crumbled down to show the other students who was surprised at what they seen. They were able to jump on the wall top and watch but slipped off before the ending and couldn't see what happened but after they see what happened with the other side they were a little scared.

'' Okay now you all should wait here for someone to escort you or whatever.'' Techlin said as he made his way to the door with Kendal behind leaving a still shocked class room. The two boys was running down the hall heading for the entrance til Techlin came up with an idea and used his ice powers and froze the floor as he slid down the hall at a much faster rate making an ice line as Kendal jumped on trying his best to stay standing and not fall.

_**At The Entrance of The School**_.

Eddy was the first there as he skid to a stop dropping the kids as he did. After finally getting a right sense of direction he was able to make it here.

'' Huh I thought the others would be here by now.'' Eddy said.

'' Well we can't wait there must be soldier all over the place searching for you and your friends.'' Kevin said glaring at Eddy.

'' Look I said I was sorry about taking you with me, get over it shovel shin.'' Eddy said as he and them then heard laughing and turned to the bottom stair to see Ed, Sarah and Jimmy come up.

'' Hey Eddy!'' Ed and Sarah said as Eddy and the others went scared wondering why they both were so...happy.

'' Whats the matter with you?'' Jonny said knowing that if those two ever got along well then it must be the end of the world.

'' Nothing just got back my baby sister! Where are the others?'' Ed asked only seeing Eddy and the other kids.

'' Why you took them?'' Horan asked.'' They're looking for you and your friends it'll be better if we weren't with you guys!''

Ed didn't answer as a yelling was hard as Techlin and Kendal came from up the stars Techlin slidding on ice down the stairs and stopped in front of them. Kendal came down next slidding on his butt as he yelled and he wasn't able to stop as he slammed into the wall the others cringing when he impacted.

'' Sorry, I told you to slow down.'' Techlin said as he looked at Kendal who glared at him.

'' How the hell was I suppose to slow down on ice!'' Kendal said knowing that if he had skates he might be able to.

'' Okay calm down. Oh hey Eddy, Ed and everyone else. Wheres Dante and Double D at?'' Techlin asked with them shrugging. They then looked up as they heard a banging noise in the...air vents? Then the vent door above them opened up and out cam Dante as they all moved out of his landing zone as he landed on his feet. Nazz, Lana, and Justin fell out with Dante catching Lana and Nazz, but missed Justin as he fell to the ground.

'' Why didn't you catch me?'' Justin said getting up in glared in anger at the boy as he set the girls down gently.

'' Oh I forgot you were there.'' Dante said.

'' Stop lying!'' Justin said as Dante smiled.

'' Well all we need is Sockhead and we are out of here.'' Eddy said as Justin tried not to punch Dante.

'' Well I guess we all are here.'' They heard Double D's voice as he and Marie appeared with them all jumping back once seeing his state and who he was with.

'' What the fuck happen to you? And why shes here?'' Eddy exclaimed as he pointed to Edd and Marie.

'' We had an encounter with a rather impulsive soldier and I had to save her.'' Edd explained.

'' Damn he did a number on you!'' Dante said as he examine him. Used to be broken and bloody nose, swollen eye, and his arm is back in the cast!

'' Well he was rather reluctant to give up.'' Edd said and saw the rest of the kids.'' Why are they here?''

'' Oh they're here for the ride and they begged us to come along.'' Eddy said with the kids glaring at him.'' Okay we took them with us.''

'' Well lets worry about that later. There's soldiers everywhere in the school! That's why we had to go through the air vents.'' Lana said.

'' Well okay everyone get in line I have an idea.'' Double D said as he cracked the entrance door open a little and saw soldier out there with the buses putting kids in them and checking for them, he peeked his hold through and turned it to see the whole parking lot filled with them. He saw a trailer and guessed that the one leading this operation was there.

He pulled back in and saw everyone in a line with Eddy in front and Ed in the back.'' Okay we need to do this nice and easy, the entire parking lot is crawling with soldiers.'' Edd said as he grabbed on to Eddy.

'' Please try and watch your footing.'' Edd said as he turned Eddy invisible and since they were all touching each other they all turned invisible. Some whispered in wow as they couldn't see no one else in around of them or themselves.

The door opened as they all went out the door opening with no one there as they all exited and started their way across the parking lot going as quietly as they could.

In the trailer.

''General'' Thomas Gull was a man of many things. Fun, cruel, nice, forgiving, harsh, but more importantly he didn't like being pushed around by someone weaker than him. Like right now the man that hired him and his man was talking giving him a recap of orders after he received word of his men that was attacked by the objectives.

He wore the same uniform like his soldiers, but didn't wear an helmet showing his black hair and tanned skin. He had a square shaped face with black eyes. He also had a small beard.

'' So please tell me again, why your soldiers' guns was set to kill instead of stun. I want them alive not dead!'' The man calmly said to him.

'' Look I told them to set it to stun but they don't listen!'' The commander said as he looked at the small speaker.

'' Well then that means you have no order or power over them. I hope that you'll fix this mistake and actually capture them.'' The man said sternly with him nodding though the man can't see him.

'' Don't worry s-s-s-sir I got this all under control.'' The man said not wanting to say the word 'sir'.

'' You better.'' The man said as he cut off with Thomas sighing glad that he shut up.

'' OWW!'' A yell rang out as he ran outside to see his five targets and some kids with one that was blue haired jumping up and down on his to his foot and a crate full of weapons knocked over and on the ground

'' Rolf!'' The teens cried as they stared at the him.

'' Rolf is sorry everyone, Rolf's foot couldn't see.'' Rolf apologize and none can really blame him.

'' Hold it right there!'' A soldier called out as he and the other soldiers surrounded them.

'' Damn we should have run instead.'' Eddy said as he prepared to fight.

'' Wait, you guys go on ahead I have the perfect distraction.'' Dante whispered to them.

'' You sure?'' Edd asked fearing for the safety of him.

'' Yeah I have my ways of getting back.'' Dante said as he stepped to one soldier and kicked his straight in the groan he fell forward holding on to it.

'' Yep that's my power, I'm the nutcracker.'' Dante said as soldiers busted out laughing at the joke. He motioned for them to make a leave for it and Eddy was gone taking the others with him.

'' Hey their gone, he tricked us!'' The man he kicked exclaimed as he pointed to Dante and he kicked him in the head.

'' Shut up!'' Dante said but the guns pointing to him told him he should do that. He held up his hands as they came closer. Dante snapped his fingers as a small spark came out and went through his body and to his bag.

'' Well boy either way your dead.'' A soldier said.

'' No you idiots set it to stun! Hes our target!'' Thomas yelled but was too late as the men fire and instead of blood coming out metal did. Wait, what?

'' Wow you guys really suck.'' Dante said as his clothes was back to being cheese again with him using Great Metal.'' I just changed!'' Dante said as he got his bag and opened it.

In the somehow dark bag came two blue dots and another and another til the whole bag was shining with a blue light.'' Get them.'' Dante said as his robots went out to do his task. They messed with the wrong kid. He send all his bots out. The spiders, the snakes, even the birds came as they pecked on the soldiers, snakes bit on the soldiers releasing some knock out poison into them, and the spiders just bite or stabbed them with their sharp legs.

Dante ran across the parking lot as he needed away to get out of the chaos. He looked around the parking lot and he saw it. It was a Koenigsegg Agera R. He screamed like a fan girl inside and he saw that it was between the army vehicles and he took a wild guess of who it was. He changed his direction to the trailer as he saw a man fighting off his bots til they got a hold of him and put him down the snakes extending and binding him like rope

'' Hey are you the leader?'' Dante asked as Thomas looked up.

'' Yeah, what do you want kid?'' Thomas asked not wanting to deal with him now.

'' Well is that your car? I must say it looks like it may have been stolen.'' Dante said as he gazed at it.

'' I didn't steal it!'' The snakes tighten their hold on him.

'' You can't lie my snakes are upgraded with a lie detector and can tell if someones lying! You know I kinda made it ironic as they say that snakes can lie easily and yet they can make someone tell the truth. So I'll ask again did you steal it and how?'' The Hero of Metal & Lightning said in a threatening tone. The snakes' grip tightening around the man.

'' Alright,'' He horsed out and Dante send a spark to the snakes telling them to loosen up,'' I took it from a street dealer and I killed him after! But he stole it first! Raped and kill the family of the man who really owned it!'' Thomas said as he tried to breath as the snaked grip got tighter.

'' So you stole it from a man that did all that and yet my snakes said your lying. What did you really do?'' Dante said as the snakes got tighter.

'' Okay! Its true I killed the dealer and took it. But he really did kill the family I swear please let me go!'' Thomas begged and really hated himself for it.

'' Okay the snakes said its true but I'm taking it.'' Dante said as he turned and started his walk away.

'' Buts that theft, I thought you were a hero!'' Thomas said not wanting to lose that car.

'' Well technically its not theft if you take it from a killer and a thief.'' Dante said as he ran out and straight to the car. He looked at it and got out a hair pin from his bag and pick locked it. It opened and he entered. He saw the very cool inside and smiled knowing he was taking a good car, then he got out a much littler silver spider from his bag.

This was his first spider he ever made in his life and he gave it upgrades of all kinds, he always liked it and when it needed a repair or upgrade he'd always install it in this one first.

He put some electricity into it and it came to life with it blue eyes. It turned and saluted with its two front arms.'' Hey little buddy, I need you to hack this for me.'' The spider shook its little head.

'' Why not?'' Dante asked and it shot an electric pulse in him.'' Oh you want you and my other first inventions to be out more?'' It nodded its head in agreement.

''Okay but first do this and when we get home they can come out til there batteries die.'' Dante promised as the spider ran around on his hand til it jumped on the wheel and made his way into the air vent. A second later it came to life with a beautiful hum as the spider came out and got back on to him, resting on his shoulder.

'' Thanks and away we go!'' Dante said as he shifted the gear into drive as he zoomed out of the parking lot the robots and soldiers still going at it. Dante then sent a spark to his spider and it nodded as it made its way to his bag and pressed buttons to call them all back.

**(AN**- I'll have a picture on my profile with the inside included.**)**

_**Cul-da-Sac 2:10 P.M**_

Eddy skid to a stop in the middle of the Cul-da-Sac the passengers all bumping the person in front of them til they reached Eddy who was bumped and fell to the street face first.'' Watch it Ice Boy!'' Eddy said seeing Techlin behind him who stuck his tongue out at him.

'' Real mature.'' Eddy said as he got up dusting himself.

'' Was it really a good idea leaving Dante behind like that?'' Jimmy asked Ed.

'' I'm sure hes fine, Dante has an entire army at his finger tips.'' Edd said assuring them mostly.

'' What do you mean entire army?'' Kevin said knowing he had those robots, but how many?

'' You'd all be surprise of how much stuff my brother can fit in that satchel of his, I bet it has to do with this being a cartoon fanfiction.'' Techlin said breaking the fourth wall.

'' Could be!'' Ed agreed to that.

'' Well it feels like we left him as bait.'' Lana said.

'' He said he had an distraction and he'll be here. He won't be caught that easily.'' Eddy said having some faith for Dante.

'' Still-'' Justin was stopped as he and the others heard a car coming and turned to the Cul-da-Sac entrance and saw a very fancy white car turn this direction and right behind it was an army of silver animals!

'' Everyone run for the hills!'' Jonny said as he and the other were about to turn and run til an Ice Wall came and blocked their way and all around them. They all turned to Techlin to see him whistling.

'' What?'' The boy asked like he didn't know what he did.

They then heard a screech as the car stopped and Techlin let down the front one and out came from the car was Dante! Who went to the other side of the car and opened his satchel wide open as the weird animals made there way to him and the others.

'' Let down this damn thing!'' Nazz yelled at Techlin.

'' Not yet, just watch.'' He said turning to look at the mass of robots coming for them.

'' I swear Nazz your cousins are fucked up, no offense.'' Kendal said.

'' None taken.'' Nazz replied.

The robots then started heading for Dante who closed his eyes as he opened his satchel more. Then the robots came to the bag as they all piled in there and a minute later they all were in the satchel and Dante closed it sending electricity inside to turn them off and they did.

Everyone besides four boys stared slacked jawed in wonder as they saw that many things fit into that little bag! What the hell was wrong with these guys! Dante got up and turned to them.

'' Well guys... what do y'all think of my new ride? I stole it from that general guy.'' Dante said as he showed it to the shocked kids.

'' How the hell... is that even... how can he even do that?'' Lana and Kendal asked knowing that it was impossible to fit that much in there and for it not to get larger and burst.

'' Don't ask even we don't know.'' Edd said as he went to examine the new car.

The kids decided to put this on the long list of weird things about the five.

'' So you stole it? I thought you were good.'' Kevin said as he saw the sweet car.

'' I stole it from a guy who killed the guy who originally stole it and took it, and the guy who took it first killed the guy who owned it and his family. So was it really wrong to steal it?'' Dante said as he sat inside with them all agreeing that it was fair... kinda.

'' But you don't know how to drive.'' Edd said.

'' Ah ah, I built a virtual driving program with everything about a car a week after we moved here and I learned how to drive, besides I'll be able to drive in a few months. We are fifteen.'' Dante said.

'' Even so you won't be able as you are under the age limit.'' Eddy added.

'' I have my ways Eddy, I have my ways.'' Dante simply said as he got in the car and drove off to put it in the garage.

'' Well everyone lets go in my house I have a feeling we shouldn't discuss things out here.'' Edd said as he started running to his house the others following with Techlin absorbing the ice in him before he left to catch up.

_**At the School's Parking Lot. In The Trailer**_

'' Sir please tell me we can go and get those damn kids!'' The general asked through the speaker in a rush voice.

'' No let them go.'' The man said.

'' But that brat stole my car!'' Thomas said not wanting to lose his car.

'' Don't worry after I get them I'll have one here waiting for you.'' The man said with Thomas becoming hopeful.

'' You mean it? Oh lord thank you!'' Thomas exclaimed as he danced around.

'' Just wait for my signal to go after them.'' The man said as he disconnected.

Thomas stopped dancing as he became serious he knew that a lot of his men was wounded but he'll do with what he got.

_**Back In Double D's House.**_

Everyone was in the living room sitting on his two couches. He sat on a recliner staring at them all, the other four standing to his side or behind the seat. He sighed as he leaned back into the comfy seat and said.'' Any questions you have?''

The kids all shouted out their questions as the five was left in complete shock at how much questions they had. Edd tried to answer them all, but others was yelling to answer their questions. Basically they were given them a headache and one very hot tempered boy had enough.

'' Will everyone just shut up! We all need to cool down! One person at a time or Ed is kicking you all out!'' Edd yelled at them as they all stared in fear at Eddy knowing that he was dangerous and then Jimmy giggled when he heard cool down.

'' Oh saved the laughter for later.'' Eddy said as he stared at them.

'' Now lets start with Kevin.'' Techlin said gesturing to the biker boy to speak.

'' Who was that girl you were talking to in the Equipment Room?'' Kevin ask wanting the answer from the real person.

'' Oh um... yeah about her...shes a girlfriend of mine that goes to Lemon Brook!'' Techlin said really wishing he forgot that.

'' You have a girlfriend?'' Eddy asked with the other Eds looking at him.

'' Yeah.'' Techlin answered.'' But lets talk about that later.'' Techlin said as he started to sweat a little his brother and cousin joining in.

'' Yeah lets.'' Edd said as he turned back to the kids and pointed to Nazz who had her hand raise.

'' How did you guys get your powers?'' Edd sighed knowing he had to answer a very embarrassing question.

'' Well did you all remember hearing that screaming last week at night starting around twelve: fifty?'' Edd asked and the kids nodded.'' Well that was us.''

'' For real!'' Jonny said.

'' Wow who knew you guys can scream like little girls.'' Horan said as he, Kevin, and Justin snickered.

'' Yeah laugh it up, you know I got better at pranking over the week.'' Dante said with them stop laughing and gulped knowing that Dante's revenge pranks were... extreme.

'' Well next question.'' Edd said as he pointed to Lana.

'' Why did you get your powers and why you got that kind?'' Lana question pretty much got rid of a lot of others.

'' Well before we started going through our changes over that night we had a dream and was visited by this mysterious woman's voice. At first we were confuse at what she was talking about and then she told us of how we were the Chosen Ones and that dangerous times are coming and that the world fate will lay in our hands and possibly only ours. But the other question is because of our personalities and traits, like Eddy's hot headed temper gave him the power to make and to manipulate fire. Or Techlin liking the cold a lot gave him the power to make and to manipulate ice.'' Edd answered with the others getting a basic understanding.

Edd pointed to Jimmy who had his hand raised.

'' What was in that factory and why do you guys go there?'' Jimmy asked with them all wishing he didn't say that.

'' What? You guys went to the factory? Damn what you guys doing, stalking us?'' Eddy asked them.

'' Well Kevin heard you talking about it in the hall yesterday, and he told us. The only factory close to here was the Lemon Brook's Gag Factory.

'' The factory is our training ground to control our powers and we like it if you didn't visit.'' Techlin said giving them a piercing gaze.

'' Okay any last questions?'' Edd asked as Marie raised her hand.

'' Why were those soldiers trying to kill us?'' Marie asked the last question.

'' Now that is where we don't know. I mean it could be for multiple reasons, like to capture us and experiment on us, to take us someplace safe for people, or to eliminate a potential national threat.'' Edd said with the others not liking the answer til Dante stepped up.

'' Yeah but back at the parking lot the guy leading it all yell at the soldiers to set it to stun, but they fired but I went Great Metal and defended myself though I was left with another Spongebob shirt, so he was trying to capture us not kill us.'' Dante said at least giving them the why.

'' But for now we should-'' Double D was interrupted as a white ball came crashing through his window and looked around with its one eye as it float in the air it then looked at the five as it zoomed in. Then a hatch at the bottom of it open and out came what seemed to be a small stick and out came the stick was a blue hologram.

A man was shown who had a white lab coat on with black pants and black dress shoes. He had his hands behind his back. He had black ruffled hair and his eyes was a different color with his right eye blue and his other green. The five and Kendal instantly recognize the man as Vladimir Makarov.

_'' Hello children, how has your day been?''_ Vladimir asked them.

'' Oh mine was good! Had a nice break-feast and lunch, stole a kiss from a beautiful woman, got a new car, oh and me and my friends got shot at by some soldiers we bet you send!'' Dante said pointing an accusing finger to him and truthfully everything was great besides the shooting.

_'' Oh I'm sorry. I told them to escort you nicely to me and my school as you five might already know.''_ Vladimir said gesturing to the Heroes.

'' Yeah your Vladimir Makarov, headmaster of the Heroes of Powers Academy.'' Edd said standing up from his seat.

_'' Ah smart boy. You see I needed to get to you but couldn't as I was needed at the school. So I hired those soldiers to get you. The reason for the guns is because in the past some Heroes fought back and almost killed a few of my other teachers.''_ Vladimir said as he looked at them.

_'' Ultimately I wanted to extend my invitation to you five to come to my school as for you to get better with your powers for the greater good.''_ Vladimir said.

The five was thinking it over wondering at what to do til they turned to Edd who looked back at them and knew that they wanted him to decide as he was the best at this situation. Edd thought it over as he tried to think of the invitation. It was tempting as they could learn to fully control their powers for the dangerous times that are coming. But what about their normal lives from there, this school wasn't exactly close to here he knew that. Was they really ready to leave behind their school, family and friends behind like that especially Marie. Edd then shook his head as the pros and cons was too much.

'' I need time to think.'' Edd muttered as the other four heard.

_'' I see that you are having a hard time deciding Eddward as you are the representative of your group. So I'll come back and I hope you have an answer and don't worry if you can't go.'' _Vladimir said as the robot turned off the hologram and left through the broken window, leaving a shocked crowd.

'' What should we do?'' Edd muttered as he rubbed his temples.

'' I don't know I mean he could help you guys, but I don't like him.'' Horan said knowing that something about the guy was off.

'' Yeah but he could help us a lot.'' Ed said not getting what was so bad.

'' I need time to think.'' Edd muttered again as he walked to the door and outside deep in thought, the other four came to the door to see Edd walking off to the forest his lips moving probably talking to himself.

'' Wow never thought he think that hard.'' Eddy said as he saw his friend walk away.

'' Yeah, we should leave him alone. Whatever he comes up with we'll follow.'' Dante said as they moved to tend to the other kids til Marie came pushing them out of the way.

'' Where you going Marie?'' Ed asked as she passed them.

'' To check on my friend.'' Marie said heading the direction Double D went.

'' Friend? Girlfriend? God I thought Techlin only had a secret, but now Double and Marie Kanker are friends! Why the fuck does this feel like Maury and Bill Cunningham!'' Eddy exclaimed mentioning two T.V shows.

'' Well I say its good that the past isn't bothering them. But really guys I kissed a hot green haired and eyed babe.'' Dante said with the other looking at him in question.

'' You did? Was she a soldier?'' Techlin asked hopping Dante wasn't trying to pull that off.

'' Yep I think if I meet her again I can snag me a girlfriend and a future wife!'' Dante said as both his brother and cousin sighed expecting that.

Soon an argument broke out between the four as they talked about Techlin girlfriend and who she was!

_**With Edd In The Forest**_

Edd jumped out of the tree line as he landed on a grassy field. As he stand up he saw the landscape that he seen so many times. This was a whole field of grass surrounded by trees with a river the width of two normal size cars with a strong current with some rocks in the river, water crashing on it. The river ran through the forest leading somewhere. There was some white lilies around but that was the only flower he seen grow here over the years. He sat down next to the river as the current sounds sooth him and made his brain clear.

Right now he just didn't know what to do. The guys was all counting on his decision and he knew they would go with his choice if they like it or not. But should they really go to improve themselves to protect their loves ones in case they can't control their powers. Sure the factory helped but this can help them better than the factory ever could.

But then their was their friends, family, and school. Can they really just drop that and disappear, everyone in the school saw them. The staff had too as they had cameras and probably helping looking for them not knowing that it them. Then they would all question where they went and spread everything around with people proving the video wasn't fake. Then that go-

'' So is this where you go to think?'' A soft familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see Marie approach him.

'' Huh? Oh yes I came here a lot when I was a kid and still do.'' Edd answered the girl.

'' Did you come here to do something else besides thinking?'' Marie asked.

'' Well no, I just lay on my back and stare at the clouds or/and the blue sky and just relax and think.'' Edd said as he did so and stare at the sky. Marie shrugged and joining him as her hair fell out around her hair as they both both stared at the nice sky and sighed in relaxation.

'' See.'' Edd said as Marie hummed in agreement. A few minutes past as the pair just stared into the sky as the clouds pass by.

'' Hey Edd?'' Marie asked as the boy hummed in response.'' I want to say sorry for calling you and your friends freaks.''

'' Oh that. Well its alright I'm sure anyone would say that. Like that soldier we faced did say that I was a freak.'' Edd said remembering him saying that.

'' Are you sure?'' Marie asked.

'' Yeah it is.'' Edd replied.

'' Double D?'' Marie asked again this time sitting up.

'' Yeah?'' Edd said as he opened his eyes to see her crawl over to where hes at. Her hair was on the side of her head making it look like a blue waterfall. She soon came over him with her hair going over his face and when he opened his eyes Marie stared back at him with a cute smile.

'' I know I already saw invisibility, but what else can you do?'' Marie asked as she started to lean closer as Edd became red face as he sat up making Marie look up at him with some hint of annoyance.

'' Well I can make force fields with my mind though I have gotten better, I will receive headaches if the force is strong enough.'' Double D said as he looked at his feet real red in the face.

_' Was she about to kiss me?'_ Double D thought as he move his hands to his lips.

'' Well can you give me a demonstration?'' Marie asked knowing that she might as well get over it and try again later.

'' Uhh... sure. I thought of this move, but I never tried it out.'' Edd said as he made force fields on his feet as Marie stared at the blue spheres in amazement, she knew how the forces work and all with them having opposites and all. The science teacher said that a force field can be a good example of that and to see one in person was just amazing.

Edd put his foot on the water carefully and felt that the water was holding his foot up and put his other foot on and soon he was floating on water!

'' Hmm interesting.'' Marie said. Interesting now Edd would not accept that from her and so he went and did something he never knew he could do. He started to skate on the water!

Double D moved around on the water like a pro skater would as the current didn't stop him as he left ripples in his path. He put one foot in the air and he started to lose his balance as he fell forward his head going under water and he lifted back up as his hat top fell over his face. He moved it out of his face and saw that he was heading to land as he turned right as to avoid that. He passed at Marie who was giggling at him. He smiled kinda thinking it was funny himself as he continued to skate.

After five minutes Double D was skating with his eyes closed as he felt the current and its wave as he moved across it. Then something hit the bottom of his Force Field Skates* as he calls them and he was in the air. He looked under him to see a red fish jump out of the river where he just was, he looked in front of him to see Marie in his landing zone.

'' Out of the way!'' Edd warning was too late as both of them collided as they rolled across the grass field til they eventually stop closed to the forest with Marie on top of Double D! OOH-LA-LA!

Marie and Double D groaned as they both open their eyes and got up, well Marie did while Marie's weight didn't allow that. Marie looked down as she felt something under her and saw that it was Double D! Marie leaned forward as to see if he was alright and shook him a little to wake him up.

'' Double D? Wake up!'' She yelled as the boy woke up and saw Marie just inches from his face and became red.

'' What happened?'' Edd asked as he looked at away.

'' Oh I don't know, you crashed into me and now I'm on top of you. But I think something is going to happen now.'' Edd turned when she said that and saw her smile. Then their faces started inching closer and closer to each other.

'' I hope I'm not interrupting something.'' A man's voice called out as the two looked to the right and saw Vladimir as a hologram in front of them. They both separated from each other with blushes on their face.

'' No you weren't.'' Both said in anger as they wanted to know why he interrupted him.

'' Well then I'm here to hear your decision on joining my school or not.'' Vladimir said not caring in the least by their anger.

Edd looked to Marie and sighed hopping the man would understand.

'' I'm sorry but we must decline. We can't just drop everything we're doing to go to your school. We have too many friends and loved one that need us now super powers or not. Plus I believe we can work out a compromise as the summer seems to be the best choice to me for us to come.'' Edd said as he spared a glance to Marie who looked really happy.

'' Hmm that is sad, but I can't take no for a answer.'' Vladimir said as he reached for Marie and grabbed her pulling her towards him and a second later she was there in his grip.

'' Let go, you dick!'' Marie said as she tried to struggle out of his surprisingly strong grip.

'' But how can you do Matter Transportation, you don't have powers!'' Double D asked as he tried to touch him but his fingers went by.

_'' I must say your smart, but this is just one of many kidnappings happening right now.''_ Vladimir said as both Marie and Double D heard helicopters.

Edd looked up to the sky to see helicopters flying ahead with screams and yells of all kind being heard.

'' What are you doing?'' Edd exclaimed as he turn to the man.

'' Taking many hostages as too add to the table.'' Vladimir said as a soldier came and took Marie with her screaming and cursing to him to let him go.

'' Hey leave her alone! I swear Vladimir if you and or your damn soldiers touch a single hair on her...'' Double D threatened as he actually cursed!

'' Boy let me tell you the full situation. I have your whole student body and school staff hostage right now in those helicopters, all of your friends besides the other four, all four of your friends love ones including yours hostage! I'm sure you have more to worry about than one silly girl!'' Vladimir said as he stared at Edd.

'' All you have to do is join my school and I'll send them all back.'' Vladimir said with Edd not having much choice.

'' Fine we'll go! Now let them all go, now!'' Edd yelled at him over the choppers that was leaving from his neighborhood with him hearing gun fire and a explosions.

'' I'm not stupid boy! I know that you won't come if I do that! You and your friends must come before I release them!'' Vladimir said as the two helicopters that was leaving was shot at by Dante and Techlin the ice or pellets did nothing as a shield protected it and the other.

'' Your mad!'' Edd yelled at the man as he tried to punch him, but failing as his attacks just went through him.

'' No Eddward, I'm just a man willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals! Here you'll need this!'' Vladimir said as he threw out a flat square white thing as it hit Edd in the stomach hard as it knocked him back.

'' Take this as your first test! Get to my school and when you get there I'll give you a twelve hour rest time! Ta-ta Eddward. Don't disappoint me or they all die!'' Vladimir said with a smile as the hologram turned off and the robot flew away, Edd tried throwing things at it but failed as he got up looking at the thing fly away.

Edd heard more explosions in the distance and snapped out of it. He picked up the white thing and started running back to the others knowing that they needed his help.

_**Back with The Other Four**_.

The four was left in a tight end. They didn't know what happen. They were sitting and talking with the other kids when five things broke through Double D's window and bang they're blinded the next thing they saw was the kids being taking on Helicopters outside and then some tank came and blew up Double D's house leaving it in ruins.

Now they were behind Techlin's Ice Wall that he made as they recovered from the explosion. They saw the helicopter leaving and Techlin and Dante started firing at it.

'' Damn it stop!'' Dante shouted as he fired an lighting charged pellet as it did nothing but bounce off some kind of shield.

'' Shit get down!'' Eddy called out as a tank shot at the Ice Wall breaking it.

'' Damn it just get them from blowing everything up!'' Ed yelled as he saw Kevin's, Jonny's and Jimmy's house get blown up.

Techlin put on his Ice Armor going Sub-Zero as he charged at them with his fist more larger than they should. Eddy joined in as he Fire Armored up turning to a dark orange as he charged at the tanks and soldiers. Dante went Great Metal and joined the fight with Ed coming in with a giant boulder he found from somewhere.

There were six tanks and about seven dozen foot soldiers. Yeah they can take em!

Eddy was the first as he came at soldiers burning them all on contact as they ran around screaming and when a tank fired at him the projectile went right through him. Eddy turned to the tank and came like a flamethrower to it and entered through the hole as he went in and threw the two soldiers out of the hatch, their butts burning. And he left some fire for the missiles as he went out seconds before the tank exploded.

'' Yeah fuckers don't mess with the Hero of Fire!'' Eddy exclaimed as he went to attack some more soldiers, looking like a inferno demon from hell!

Techlin punched down the ground as the ground made a wave from the impact hitting soldiers in the area taking them in the air and back down to the ruined ground knocked out. Techlin looked and saw a tank aiming at him and put up his Sub-Zero Shield as it fired the smoke covering him. Some soldier approach the smoking area believing that he was done til Techlin came charging out of the smoke with his armor smaller with a shield in his left hand and a small blade in the other. Techlin charged at the tank intent on destroying it and it fired at him. Techlin knocked the missile away with his hard shield as it went to the ground covered in ice and not exploding as smoke came off of it.

Techlin jumped in the air as he sliced down, but before he did that he made the blade grow to a size five times its size in length and width as he cut clean through the tank and the earth beneath it as the two soldiers came running out jumping out before it exploded. Techlin landed on the other side his armor falling off as he kept his shield and his sword though he shrunk it back to it regular size as he turned to the infantry that aim at him.

'' Prepare to face the Ice Knight!'' Techlin said as he charged at them his Ice Armor coming back up with him actually looking like a knight.

Ed came charging as he swung down on the tank with his boulder as the soldier inside was able to get out in time before it smashed on it and exploded. Ed then started charging at the soldiers giving them Z-P Punches, their bullets not doing nothing but irritating the green beast as he knocked the soldiers out. He then got a soldier and threw him into a soldier who hit another soldier and another til their was a pile of about ten soldiers on the ground. Ed turned around and punched another one in the mouth taking a few teeth out. Ed saw another tank approach him to replace the one he destroyed and charged at it wanting to end it. Ed then punched the hole before the driver fired using his Z-P Energy to stop it as he send it back with the soldiers leaving out of it as it exploded. When the smoke cleared it showed Ed as his arm was still in the shaft as he pulled it free and took hold of it wrapping it with Z-P Energy.

'' You better watch out cause Batter-Out Ed is coming at ya!'' Ed said as he swung at a couple of soldiers and hitting them way way back and their gone!'' Home Run!''

Dante shocked another soldier as he walked by making sure not to over do it. To him it was way to easy as he held his hand out and out came blue electricity shocking lots of them. He charged getting bored as he turned his hands into clubs as he smacked soldiers with them knocking them out, and a tanked fired directly at him hitting him dead on as he sent the boy flying. Dante caught himself as he landed on his feet and turned to the tank. He took a note from Techlin and made his entire arm into a Silver Metal Shield* and charged at the tank as it shot out another missile with Dante's shield taking it and absorbing it. He made his way to it and jumped up as he landed on the tank smashing the shield on it as he crushed it making it explode with the soldier somehow surviving but badly injured. The explosion was able to send Dante flying in the air as he saw the chaos from above.

'' Watch out here's a knuckle sandwich!'' Dante yelled as he turned his hand into clumps of metal that made them extremely heavy as he went down on the earth making a shock wave that made soldiers fly with the ground beneath him becoming nothing more than a crater.

The four fought hard as they tried to defeat the soldiers, but they were tiring quickly as the soldiers came harder despite their low numbers it was then that they was all back together hiding behind a much thicker and colder Ice Wall. They all panted as they used a lot of their energy. Their clothes was all a mess with them having scares everywhere on them, but Ed who healed but his clothes being ripped and a little bloody showed he did.

'' Where the... hell...is Double D?'' Eddy said panting as he looked around for his friend not seeing him around.

'' He probably got... ambushed or something! But we can't... fight them all... by ourselves!'' Techlin said as the remaining tank fired at the wall with the soldiers shooting at it.

They then felt the tank and soldier stop firing as they heard yells of surprise. The boys didn't know what was happening as Techlin let the Ice Wall drop to show all soldiers, knocked out or not, and the tank, both destroyed and working, float in the air! They stared in amazement looking to Ed to see him not doing nothing. Wait if hes not doing it, then that might mean...! They turned to the floating soldiers and looked ahead of that as they saw their friend Double D who was sweating and breathing heavily as he held out his hands to the enemies.

'' Oh my God! Double D's using the force guys!'' Ed said as he pointing to Edd as they starred not believing what they are seeing. Then Edd, with one mighty huff he swung his arms out to the right as the soldiers and tank flew out into the sky them screaming as they went so high they were a twinkle like those guys from Pokemon.

Edd sighed in relief that he got here in time seeing his friends okay was a relief to him. Though he shouldn't had expected less as they all were too reluctant to die, he guessed. Then he felt it as a massive headache came to him as he started screaming. The other four rushed over to their friend as they saw him clutch his head and started screaming.

'' Double D! Double D!'' Edd heard his name being called as his world went dark and the sound got further and further away.

'' Dude a...e y.. alri...t!'' The voices were getting harder to hear.

'' Co... we... go... tory...!'' Was that's Ed's voice he thought as he closed his eyes wanting to rest.

'' Don't die Sockhead!'' He heard clearly. As everything went silent.

_**Enemy's Plans In Motion.**_

**Watch out for that CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now this is what I call action! Did you all see that last part! WOOOH! I bet I got some hearts pounding. Now I know I been taking things from Super Eds for a while and I thought no! Let me change this up a little more and this is what I got for you all. A climatic ending!**

**Hows that for original!**

**Well lets go to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The First Adventure Arc: Test #1 Begins and Plane Riding & Singing!**


	7. The First Adenture IV: Test 1 Begins

**Wow! I must say that I outdone myself of this one. I looked at the Traffic and I saw that there is more than 400 hits on this story! Sure it may not be close to Super Eds' hits but I'll try and get there, wait no I mean you readers can try and get there. It all begins and ends with you and your opinions. But thank you for giving this story a chance and for being there and reading. Exact number**

**Also at least we surpassed something from Super Eds and that is how many words I got on this story. No offense to you Super Eds fans but I really really hopped that I will be able to get over the word count from Super Eds and I did it in under half the chapter! But its all because of you readers as I would not continue if you all just disliked it and all. Well I would but with less inspiration and other things.**

**I found this isn't it cool! **(ಠ益ಠ)

**Enough babbling lets get on with the story!**

**Title Page: A red and blue airplane is shown flying to the sunset with musical notes coming off.**

**Chapter 7: First Adventure Arc: Test #1 Begins and Plane Riding and Singing!**

_**Factory 4:29 P.M. 2 Hours After Kidnapping.**_

Edd shot up from his sleep, the blanket that was on him sliding down showing his bare torso with two pack abs as he looked around and saw that he was in...the office area of the factory?

'' Why am I here?'' Edd muttered as he search his memory. He remembered Marie and him in his thinking spot and the moment that they almost kissed, Vladimir Makarov came in a hologram interrupting the moment, took Marie and gave him something, then explosions, helicopters and...

'' The guys!'' Edd said as he got up noticing the cover and that his shirt was off.

_' Why am I undressed?'_ Edd pondered on it for a few seconds before he saw his shirt on the desk that was his 'pillow'. He slipped on his shirt and got off the desk and on his sock covered feet. He slipped on his shoes that was next to the desk. After he folded the blanket he held it as he went to the closed door.

When he opened it he saw the training area bare of his friends. Edd looked out at the factory and saw something that was more than unusual. On the part that was Gates brothers training ground there was a blob. It was silver metal and had other pieces of metal around it as tendrils came out taking the pieces of metal and pulling it into the blob.

_' What in Sam Hill is that?'_ Edd asked as he jumped over the railing and to the ground his powers making it a safe landing as he went to examine the blob. He saw that tendrils was going in and out of it pulling metal into it making ripples as it entered as if it may be feeding itself. Edd reached for it seeing that it may be water like if so then his hand should go through it and maybe he won't get stuck. He touch the surface and it was hard? He tapped it and he heard the sound of metal being hit.

_'Why does it act as water but yet its as hard metal would be.' _Double D thought moving around it.

He heard the sound of talking after a few minutes and turned to the door of the store area. He heard the voices of his friends and made way to there. Edd came through the door to see Eddy, Ed and Techlin sitting around on old looking chairs and eating pizza and... watching television. The boys turned to Edd thinking that he was Dante and broke into smiles.

'' Double D your awake!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran and hugged his friend.

'' Told you he'll wake up.'' Eddy said as Techlin sighed handing him a dollar.

'' Ed may you put me down!'' Double D said as he felt Ed hug get tighter and didn't want to be crushed.

'' Okay mister!'' Ed exclaimed as he dropped Edd on the floor. Edd and got up and dust himself off.

'' So what happened while I was knocked out?'' Edd asked them.

'' Wait, you don't remember what happen before that?'' Techlin asked him.

'' Why yes I do. I remember me doing something after seeing you guys in trouble.'' Double D said.

'' Dude the thing you did was use the Force! It was awesome you launched all the bad guys in the air!'' Techlin explained.

'' I did what?'' Edd asked not remembering something like that.

'' You used the Force and launched the guys in the air. But you were drained man! You wouldn't move, you were breathing and sweating hard. Sirens was coming off from the distance so we made a run for it to here as to avoid the cops and all so as for us not to be questioned or the blame. Dante gave you ride in his car.'' Eddy explained the aftermath.

'' But what of the others?'' Edd asked as all three faces went sad.

'' We couldn't save them. The soldiers took them in some helicopters and before we could stop them they were already flying away. Took us by surprise with flash grenades.'' Ed explained as he sat back down with Edd sitting on a chair that was not taken.

'' Did he take Marie, cause we didn't see her with you.'' Eddy said.

'' Yes used a power to do it too. But we have more to worry about than just the kids and Marie.'' Edd said as he looked at his lap.

'' What do you mean?'' Techlin asked sitting up in his chair, not liking what might be said next.

'' He...he told me that he took the whole student body and the faculty. He even said he took all our love ones.'' Edd solemnly told them.

'' Wait all our love ones?'' Techlin asked as he stood up.

'' Yes, I believe he may have taken your girlfriend.'' Edd said as Techlin sat back down with a sigh.

'' Oh man...'' Techlin whispered as he thought of Callie hoping that all that is holy that she and his baby are alright or he would hunt that man down like the wolf he was!

'' Don't worry I'm sure we can get them back.'' Ed said bringing their spirits up a little.

'' Yeah but we should be careful when we face him. He has the cards of the game that are in his favor.'' Eddy said.

'' But to have all our loves ones and knew where they work and where they were at? He must have been watching us for a while.'' Techlin guessed.

'' He may have been watching us the entire time and we didn't know! Probably when we got our powers!'' Edd exclaimed as he slumped in his chair and realized that something or more likely someone was missing.

'' Hey wheres Dante?'' Edd asked not seeing the boy at all.

'' Oh, you saw that silver blob on the way here,'' The boy nodded,'' that was him.'' Techlin said.

'' What? But what is he doing in there? Is he alright?'' Double D asked.

'' Well he said that he wanted to start on his fantasy car and said that he'll be making it with his own modifications and all that stuff. He just laid down in there and by the time we knew it that blob was in the car's place with metal all around it with these things coming out and stuff.'' Ed said as he made his arms wiggle like them.

'' How long has he been in there?'' Edd asked.

'' For about as long as we were here which was two hours ago.'' Eddy said checking his watch.

'' Yeah when Eddy got the pizza we set three slices on a plate and set it next to the blob. The tendrils took it inside and we don't know if he got it or not. It...it just weird. I mean I know my brother can really think when he does something but currently I'm scared that he won't come out.'' Techlin said with Eddy and Ed agreeing.

'' I'm sure he'll come out sooner or later. But whats on the T.V and where did it come from?'' Edd asked as he looked at the screen and saw the white outline around it.

'' Its just another one of yours and Dante's inventions. You remember when Ed and Tech said that we should have our own portable flat screen T.V? Well you drew the designs and Dante was about to built it til that earthquake hit us and we had to build houses and stuff back up. He was able to build it with AT&T connections saying the guy who owns the company owns him for doing something special for his daughter or something. And for free too!'' Eddy explained as he looked at the T.V.

'' Hmm it seems that Dante knows a lot more people than we do and haves more connections with them and must be close to them in order for him to get favors like free cable connections.'' Edd thought out loud.

'' Well that's my brother for you. Even mom, dad, and me knows that he knows people that we wish we could meet and know personally.'' Techlin said.

'' Have you guys even checked the news?'' Edd asked.

'' Yeah! We are the news! Everyone is wondering what happen in our neighborhood and why evidence of military debris was found. The whole thing is said to attract the attention of the U.S Army as they didn't send any soldiers or vehicles to that area.'' Ed said.

'' Well pass me a pizza I'm quite famish.'' Edd said as Ed handed him a slice of pepperoni and cheese. Edd thanked him as he took the slice and started to eat.

'' Thanks for the pizza guys! Double D your awake! '' Dante said as he entered the room with the others turning to him. They saw that he looked a little tired and was sweating a little. His clothes was slightly stain with purple paint.

'' Hello Dante hows your car doing?'' Edd asked.

'' Its doing great come see!'' Dante exclaimed as he exited the room the others following.

The five boys then stared in shock at the car while Dante smirked believing he really out done himself on this one. The car looked a lot more different than before.( Due to author attempting and failing at describing the car, a picture has been added to profile. Thank you)

'' Damn Dante I thought it was hot then but now its awesome.'' Ed whispered in amazement as he moved to the new car.

'' Well I haven't tested it yet, and the engine is still gas which I'm trying to change as for my powers to be the only one to make it work. I had to empty the gas so its empty and has to stay here til I can finish it. Then I'll have to add a few more tricks to it.'' Dante explained telling them he wasn't finish.

'' What you have to do to it?'' Techlin asked as he opened the door the door to see the same inside like the Koenigsegg Agera R.

'' Oh that my bromigos is a secret.'' Dante said.

'' Come on Dante you can tell us, at least give us a hint.'' Eddy pleaded wanting to know what this car can do.

'' Oh okay, it'll help me in the future.'' Dante gave the hint.

'' What the fuck that suppose to mean, just give another!'' Eddy complained.

'' Oops I forgot.'' Dante said with a smirk as Eddy tried grabbing him.

'' Why you little! Hold still!'' Eddy yelled as he chased after the boy in normal speed. Said boy laughing as he ran from his hot headed friend.

As the Eddy chased Dante, with Ed and Techlin watching, Double D sat in the comfy seat as he gripped the wheel of the car. Edd felt something was missing. He tried to remember as he thought of that something.

_' Wait didn't Vladimir give me something?'_ Edd thought as he got out of the car.

'' Techlin, when you guys picked me up did I have something on my person?'' Edd asked the ice boy.

'' Hmm well yeah you did, some kind of white square thing. Dante had it last.'' Techlin answered.

'' Ed would you please stop Eddy from chasing Dante.'' Edd asked his big friend.

'' Okay!'' Ed said as he hold out his hands and stopped the two in mid step as they looked around wondering why Ed stopped them.

'' Thank you Ed. Now look we have more important things to do than worry about the car. Dante do you have a white square object that was on me when I passed out?'' Edd asked him as Ed dropped the paralysis and he nodded.

'' Here.'' Dante said digging into his satchel and handing him the object.

'' Thank you. Since you guys don't know about my interaction with Vladimir. He obviously is bent on trying to get us to his school of his. I believe that his act of kindness was a facade that he made to possibly draw other Hero of Powers and got them there. His intentions is more than to help us as he kidnapped the student body and faculty, our parents and love ones, the neighborhood kids and Marie.'' Edd explained the situation as they became serious with Dante being surprise that this guy was that desperate for them.

'' But he said that we should act like the Heroes we are and save them. At first I agreed to going to his school but he wouldn't let them go. So we must head to the location of the school and get them back, possibly by force.'' Edd continued.

'' I'll like that. Give him some pay back for causing us a lot of trouble.'' Eddy said cracking his knuckles.

'' Yeah that bastard is definitely going to pay for what he did.'' Techlin said as he really wanted no one touching his wife in any harmful ways.

'' I agree, but how can we get to the school? He didn't give us instructions.'' Ed asked them with them all looking to Double D who held up the object.

'' He said this will help and give us the location of the school, he said to take this as your first test which I believe begins after we open this and find the location. He also stated that we can have a twelve hour rest time for when we get there.'' Edd explained.

'' Well we should take the stupid test and when we're at the location then we can try and find a way around it.'' Techlin suggested.

'' You read my mind. So lets see what this location is and save our family, friends and the others!'' Edd exclaimed with the four agreeing full on ready for anything Vladimir throws at them.

Edd examine the object in hand and didn't see a switch but when he looked at what he guessed was the top there was an outline of a circle. He pressed it and a click was hard as the circle opened and half of the white cover went to the right and other left. A blue light came from the circle and a hologram of Vladimir appeared.

_'' If you are seeing this, then you must have accepted my invitation to my school of Hero of Powers Academy. This is a recorded message so you five don't try anything to this. Now if you look to the map you will see the location of the school. When you arrive I'll give you a twelve hour rest time and after that the second test will start. This message shall continue when you reach the island and it'll know when you do. Test one begins now, don't disappoint me.''_ Vladimir explained as a map of the world was shown on the screen under the circle and a red dot started to flash showing the exact location it was at which was at, what Edd guessed, the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

'' Well that was helpful.'' Techlin said.

'' But how can we get there?'' Eddy asked.

'' Well I would say for you to run across the water to the island but that would tire you out too quickly.'' Dante said.

'' The dumbest plan I heard yet.'' Eddy muttered.

'' We can fly over there.'' Ed suggested.

'' Flying seems to be more likely. It'll be faster than a boat as we need to get there asap! Who knows what those soldiers or Vladimir might do.'' Edd said not wanting to think that Vladimir was that bad.

'' I swear I'll kill them if they go that far.'' Dante said with them all agreeing on the same thought knowing that men like those guys can be desperate and they all hate rapist with a passion.

'' Okay so we fly, but with what?'' Techlin asked as he looked around and spotted Dante's new car. They all started to look to the car with Dante looking at them like they were mad.

'' Oh hell no! We are not taking my ride! I swear to hell I would kill you guys!'' Dante said as he stood defensively in front of his car.

'' Oh come on! We should at least get there in style!'' Eddy complained.

'' No, no, no!'' Dante shouted as he shook his head.

'' But...'' Double D began.

'' But nothin! Look its still needs to be fixed up and I didn't add plan parts to it or can...yet. Besides even though I might be able to it'll take too long and you said we had to get there asap!'' Dante said turning Edd words against him.

After a few minutes of thought Edd sighed knowing that he was right.

'' Hes right, it'll take far too long for that.'' Edd said with Eddy getting out a frustrated sigh.

'' Then we got no ride! What the fuck are we suppose to do? Build one from scratch?'' Eddy cried out and a second later light bulbs went on over Edd, Dante, and Techlin while a fire was over Ed's head.

'' Weird, I swear.'' Techlin whispered as he saw the fire not thinking that will pop up.

'' Look we should build one from scratch and I know the perfect candidate for that!'' Dante said turning to Edd who had the same idea.

'' The Retro-Van!'' Edd exclaimed with a smile.

'' But that's our spot!'' Ed and Eddy cried out not liking that idea.

'' But we might not be able to be there all the time with it. Sooner or later that thing is going to get hauled out of the Junkyard and we won't be able to do anything about it! If we make it into a aircraft it may be there for us til the end.'' Techlin explained as he put his hand on both of their shoulders.

'' But its our spot. We been there ever since you guys showed up!'' Ed said getting emotional.

'' And it still could be all we have to do is make it into a aircraft and Dante can do some stuff to it to make it able to shrink or something so that we can take it whenever we want! Will you Dante?'' Edd said to Ed as Ed looked to Dante. Edd nodded his head behind Ed to him saying to do it or else Ed will cry!

''(Sign) I'll see what I can do.'' Dante said and was in a hug from Ed in a second as Ed hugged his friend.

They all turned to Eddy who was the only one to not agree to the plan. Eddy looked at his friends for the past years and sighed as he threw his hands in the air.

'' Fine! We'll change it to a plane or whatever. But I do the paint job!'' Eddy said.

'' Sure Eddy. Now lets get that Van and turn it to a aircraft!'' Double D exclaimed as he and his friends rushed to the door.

'' Okay, Eddy will be transport while Ed holds everything. We are going to need more than the Retro-Van for this one so Techlin, Dante and I will look for items that would be suitable for flying! Dante will make modifications as there will be need for that!'' Double D told the plan as they ran out the Factory him locking it behind them and grabbing on to Dante who was the last one in line. Eddy shot off like a bullet as he dashed to the Junkyard.

_**Junkyard 2 min. Later**_

Eddy slid to a stop as they stood in front of the Retro-Van.'' Well lets look for what we can and we will see if we can turn this old pal of your back into its old self, but different and better!'' Dante said as they all split up to look for parts.

Dante and Edd stick together with Eddy and Techlin going as a pair with Ed going by himself.

Eddy and Techlin spotted a four thrown out fans that was covered in dirt and rust, but the boys took it none the less knowing that it would help them. They played with the fans with Eddy spinning it fast as to let them fly. Both boys laughed as they flew higher until the two fans that each boy was holding slowed down and stopped. Both stopped laughing as they fell though both was able to recover to land on their feet and both still laughed as they brought the now slightly broken fans with them and continued their search.

Dante and Double D turned another pile of trash as they look for the items they needed but with no luck as they searched til they saw a hood of a big car that was buried under garbage. Both moved to it quickly and lifted the hood up to see the a engine. Dante told Edd that it would be perfect as this was a hummer's engine and will work fine for their long travel.

Dante morphed his hands into silver sharp daggers and cut the wires and tubes connected to the vehicle. Edd pulled Dante back as he used his force field to cover the engine as he lifted it up wires that Dante missed breaking off as Edd lifted it with obvious strain as he never lifted something this heavy. He was able to put it in the air and move it away from the car as Dante cheered him on as they walked back.

Ed ran around the Junkyard looking for anything that could make a plane. He looked to each pile of trash as he looked. He emerged from a pile of trash, dishearten that he didn't find anything til he looked up and saw it. There on the top pile rested a old broken down small plane and he smiled knowing that they would definitely need that! He reached with his Z-P Energy and was able to easily get it as he ran to back to the Retro-Van smiling and laughing at his find!

The boys all met back at the Retro-Van at the same time. Their finds being all their need, now they had to get it to the factory and start building. They all sat the objects of their find together inside or on top of the Retro-Van and Ed got one hand and was able to lift it all up, the dirt that was on the bottom of the van coming off. Ed grabbed on to Dante who was last and once Eddy was sure Ed was on and ready he started to run as fast as he could and half a minute later they were at the factory.

The four was quite surprise at how fast they got to the factory. They knew Eddy was fast, but that was raw speed not controlled and they felt that he wasn't even trying on that one. They decided to worry about that later and went inside the factory. Techlin needed to cut a half circle at the entrance as the stuff was too big and after Edd and Eddy was holding it up Ed moved in and the two pushed with all their might to the wall as it aligned with the factory hole. Eddy melted the thing close and Dante used his metal as to hold it up and for the heat to cool down in a conceal area.

Now it was time for business. Ed moved the items to the middle of the factory and set them down separated, with the main part in the middle. Techlin hold out his arm as four saw sized blades came out with the others taking one and breaking it off, Techlin feeling nothing. They moved in to build their aircraft that will take them to the enemy save everyone they hold dear and the ones they don't.

Unknown Area Underground 4:37 P.M Two Hours After Kidnapping.

The slamming of cell doors sounded as kids and adults were put in them, they didn't want to complain as they was shoved in fearing that they will be shot like the soldiers threaten them to be quite. The cells was quite not like regular cells, well the inside wasn't. They had chairs for everyone in the cells, a coat rack for each cell, and the floors in the cell or not was tiled with orange tiles. Lighting was on the ceiling with it being like seeing outside a little.

Finally hanging from the ceiling in every cell was a thirty-two inches COBY flat screen HD T.V! How much money did these guys have, they all wondered many knowing these cost like two hundred dollars! And with about maybe thirty-two cells that must have been a lot of money!

The soldiers started to leave with one staying shortly behind.

'' Okay everyone, now just cooperate and some of you may make it out of here alive with the women virginity maybe still on them!'' This made all the females to cower in fear with the boys and men protecting their girlfriends or wives.'' But besides that your dinner will be coming here and don't worry we won't give you left overs, I'm talking hot meals and all that good stuff and will be here in about two hours! Thank you and see you later and you ladies, if we feel like it, soon!'' The man left with a laugh as the women all started to get scared knowing that they could come and take them anytime.

The door slammed shut and the talking began.

'' Oh just great we get kidnapped! Mom was making meatloaf tonight!'' Kevin said as he leaned on the bars and looked up seeing Nazz, Rolf, Justin, Jimmy, Sarah and Horan, who all were sitting on the chairs.

'' Oh son don't worry I'm sure what they serve us will be good too.'' Kevin heard his mom say and turned with the other neighborhood kids who were in another cell across from theirs and saw all their parents including the Gates and Eds.

'' Mom, dad? What are you doing here?'' Nazz said as she went to the bars to see her parents and the other kids.

Her mom was a woman of beauty like herself. With her blonde hair let down and had lipstick on. Her eyes was a color of blue and had on a white long sleeve T-shirt and blue skinny shorts with white running shoes. She had a D-cup size breast. Her dad was handsome and has his hair in a formal style. He stood taller than his wife and was wearing a blue T-shirt with light blue sleeves and had black baggy pants with brown sneakers. He had lastly had a wrist watch.

Kevin's dad was a tall man and was a baseball player. He had ginger ruffled hair and had a small beard on his face. His clothing was a blue jersey with a twenty three on the back in white and had red jogging paints with a blue line on the side and black running shoes. His mom wasn't the most prettiest or ugliest and had on no make-up and had on diamond ear rings. He hair was like still black waves and went to the bottom of her neck. Her clothes was a silk dominion jacket with a red undershirt and wore leather shorts with biker boots. His dad the sportsman and his mom the biker, makes sense. Her breast was DD-cup size

Rolf's dad was a big and tall man. He could be considered fat and muscular and hairy man. His hair is obviously blue and was unkempt and short. His beard was short and hairy with him having a mustache just as hairy. He was wearing a muscle shirt showing his slightly hairy and muscular arms and had on rubber black pants with work boots on. His mom had brown hair with red lipstick on and was pretty. Her hair was short and reached a little pass her neck and was wearing a pink shirt with those puffed out sleeves and blue pants, she was wearing an apron over it. He breast was just a regular D-cup.

Jonny's parents are an interesting folk who were the most 'green' in the neighborhood. Jonny's mom was a slightly fat woman with ear rings and no make up. Her hair color was black and was combed into braids. Her shirt was a purple one with red crosses design and had on indigo pants and small heel shoes. His dad was a man taller but weaker than his mom and wore a green vest with a white undershirt and yellow pants and work shoes. He was bald at the top with hair on the side and had a mustache and glasses.

Finally Jimmy' parents. His mom was as beautiful as Nazz's with puffy hair that reached her mid-back and had no make-up or jewelry on. She wore a plain red T-shirt and blue jean pants and white slippers. His father was a fancy one with his hair comb back and trimmed eye brows. He had a mustache and wore a suit with a black tie and plaid pants with work shoes on.

This was the first neighborhood kids parents with the other new kids parents not seen.

'' Oh hello dear and a hello to your friends as well. Me and the neighborhood moms was out and about til these soldiers came and took us.'' Nazz mom said in her soft voice with the women nodding.

'' What about my parents, Justin and Kendall's too. What about them?'' Horan asked them once he didn't see his or the other new kids parents.

'' Sorry son we didn't see them at all.'' Edd's mom said.

'' Well maybe they were weren't caught or they weren't even looking for them in the first place.'' Eddy's dad said as he gripped the bars.

'' It is a possibility.'' The Kanker's mother said gaining the attention of everyone else. They all saw a women with hair like Lee in color and let down with a blue dress shirt, black pants and plain women shoes.

'' What are you doing here? Isn't it enough that your kids terrorize our kids now your gonna do it to us.'' Kevin's dad said with the others glaring at her.

'' Hey I don't want to be here with any of you, besides my daughter told me that you and your son was her friend and so here I am.'' She pointed at Edd's parents.

'' That is ridiculous! My son would never stoop so low as too hang with that girl! I heard that she always stalked him!'' Edd's usually calm mom exclaimed.

'' Oh that's how its gonna be then bring it you stuck up bitch!'' The Kanker's mom exclaimed as she rolled up her sleeves.

'' I would appreciate it if you don't fight to the death Ms. Ryain and Ms. Norson.'' A voice said as they turned to the screen to see that its on. Everyone's screen was on as they only saw static til it cleared to show a old guy

'' Hey who are you old man?'' A random kid asked as he and the others in the cell stared at the screen.

'' Oh I forgot my manners, I'm Vladimir Makarov and it seems that our final guests is here.'' Vladimir said and they all turned to the door and it opened and out came Marie Kanker and a woman that none of them knew except the Eds parents, Nazz and her parents, and the next ones to come in who were Techlin and Dante's parents.

Some haven't seen their dad before. He looked like a older Dante with the same hair like him and all. He wore a Hawaii shirt and orange shorts and sandals and stood at an easy seven feet height and many wondered if he played basketball. His wife was dressed the same but with white pants and blue sandals.

They were guided by soldiers to the cell on the right of the parents with many wondering who the pregnant or fat lady was. The soldiers closed the cell door and walked back out of the 'prison' as they called it now.

'' Its good for you to join us Mr. and Mrs. Gates especially you Callie though I thought you would put up a fight instead of coming nicely.'' Callie glared at the man with the rest of the kids turning to her knowing that the one that Techlin was talking to was named Callie. If she was his girlfriend then he bagged a hot one.

'' Now some of you wonder why I send the soldier to kidnap you and well lets just say that you are my hostages til the ones I want come.'' Vladimir explained as pictures of Ed, Eddy, Double D, Dante and Techlin appeared on the screen with the parents and others wondering why he wanted them.

'' You see these five boys are...special. As some of you have witnessed or experience on January 25 and today that they have, what you kids call, superpowers and no this is not a game. I have studied them for nearly a week and I'm surprised that they grew so strong since then.'' Vladimir face went away as footage that he gathered showed showing the powers they had and the parents didn't believe it when they saw their sons fighter each other in a very dangerous battle.

'' You may not believe that they are capable of those feats but everything is true no editing or anything. I have no reason to lie to any of you anyway. I have given them a test to come to this school and then I might let you go, but if they don't cooperate nicely then your lives will end.'' Vladimir explained as other grew fearful knowing he can do it.

'' But I'm no made men as some may think, I just want the boys and you leave and during that time I will serve you with food and other necessitates that a person should have daily, but you also get to watch as your five chances of being free fight tooth and nail to save you all. But I wonder will they make it alive.'' Vladimir continued.

'' Oh it seems that they activated the map I gave them and accepted the invitation and the first test they would be given, I copied it from that Dante's invention so you won't miss a moment let us all watch and I'll see you all later, so long.'' Vladimir waved to them and the screen changed to show the five Heroes as they listened to Vladimir and his invitation speak.

_''-is message shall continue when you reach the island and it'll know when you do. Test one begins now, don't disappoint me.'' _They heard the hologram say as it disappears.

_'' Well that was helpful.'' _Techlin said looking over to the other four as the camera jumped on to Eddy and went on his side.

_'' But how can we get there?'' _The camera turned to Eddy and crawled up his back til it was on his shoulder.

_'' Well I would say for you to run across the water to the island but that would tire you out too quickly.''_ Dante said.

_'' The dumbest plan I heard yet.''_ Eddy muttered but the captives wondered if he can really do that.

_'' We can fly over there.''_ Ed suggested. Now they can fly! Just great some thought in dismay.

_'' Flying seems to be more likely. It'll be faster than a boat as we need to get there asap! Who knows what those soldiers or Vladimir might do.'' _Edd said.

_'' I swear I'll kill them if they go that far.'' _Dante said. Many never knew that Dante would go that far, but with the way he said it showed that he will do so with others not far behind in that

_'' Okay so we fly, but with what?'' _Techlin asked them as he and the rest turned and the camera looked to show a nice looking car. Then Dante came in front of it holding his hands out.

_'' Oh hell no! We are not taking my ride! I swear to hell I would kill you guys!'' _Dante said as he stood defensively in front of his car.

_''He made that!'' _They all thought in surprise.

_'' Oh come on! We should at least get there in style!'' _Eddy complained.

_'' No, no, no!''_ Dante shouted as he shook his head.

_'' But...'' _Double D began.

_'' But nothin! Look its still needs to be fixed up and I didn't add plan parts to it or can...yet. Besides even though I might be able to it'll take too long and you said we had to get there asap!'' _Dante said turning Edd words against him.

As they watched Edd agreed that it will take too long and Eddy complained about them not having a ride til light bulbs appear over Edd, Dante and Techlin with a fire over Ed.

_'' Weird, I swear.'' _All agreed knowing that a fire will go over Eddy more likely.

Dante gave the idea of building one from scratch and they all thought and some knew that they could build one. Edd gave more to the idea and said the Retro-Van would be perfect with Eddy and Ed not wanting to as it was their spot. Now they knew where they went after scamming them of their money.

After Techlin gave them the reasons as to not complain and worry about it they agreed with Dante being forced to promise that it won't get broken up as for Ed to not continue. They soon went outside with Eddy saying to grab on and some wondered how fast they would get there and when Eddy was gone the camera flew back and into Ed coat pocket where a fish bone lay inside giving off green fumes and the spider climbing out for them all to see the junkyard! Now that was fast!

They all soon split up to look for parts and it stayed with Dante and Edd landing on Double D before Ed ran from them. They saw more of the two's powers and saw that Dante was able to change his hands into tools and Double D strength as he lifted a whole engine and walked back to the Retro-Van where Eddy and Techlin had fans and Ed had a small plane being carried above him! They put the items inside the van and the plan on top as Ed lifted it up and grabbed on to the last one in line and Eddy was gone and back at the place they just was at. After getting the things through and setting them in the middle of the room. Techlin made sharp black and silver things come out and the four grab and snapped them off.

They all cringe wondering if that was painful for him.

The captives saw how they worked together fluidly in building a aircraft. Making, melting, and adding to the van as the small plane's wings went on the side and the back of it being added to the back of the van. The reshaping of the Van itself as the front went from a car hood to a plane front. Wheels being added and made as it changed to look like a mini plane. After a hour at hard work they were nearly done! The thing looked unimpressive to many of them as it looked like the wings were bolted to the side and the back was too. The wheels was gone and under the van and the hood was changed to be more point to the end like a small plane.

Many wished that they would be smart at how to build a plane, but they knew that they were never getting out of these cells. Dante moved up and put his hands on it as his entire being turned silver and then his arms 'melted' on to the van as his entire body followed soon there was no Dante and just a silver spot on it. Then all of the sudden it erupted with as silver shot out and soon there was a perfect sphere covering the 'plane'.

'' What happened to Dante?'' Nazz asked as she looked to the others to see them clueless.

_'' So will it take as long as the car did?'' _They heard Eddy asked.

_'' No, he told me that it'll take at least thirty-minutes as we made modifications as the car didn't have all the items he needed for it. But with this one it had the parts that he didn't need to add so it'll be short.''_ They heard Edd explain.

_**Back With The Five Heroes**_

'' Good I don't want to be here all day.'' Eddy said as he looked around and finding nothing better to do decided to do some training on the treadmills.

'' See you guys I'm going to watch some T.V!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran to the other room.

'' Techlin would you join me for a match of chess.'' Double D asked the boy who nodded having nothing better to do.

_**40 Min. Later.**_

'' Hey guys somethings going on with Dante's blob thing!'' Eddy called out with the others coming immediately stopping what they were doing and saw Dante's blob becoming smaller and smaller, smaller than what Edd expected to be a big one and it continued til it started to form the plane.

Soon a shape was left showing a small plane that looked like it was from the future. The wings were folded to the back on the side sideways with a metal part connected to it and a fan in the middle of both wings, the back was like a small plane with no propeller on the back, the two propellers was over the cock pit top back. The cock pit had two seats in the front with plane controls as well and behind it was three with one facing forward like the pilots' seats with two facing inward right and left with windows on the side behind the two seats.**( **Picture is on Profile like the car is too**)**

The cockpit front window opened like a jets but forward and out came Dante who looked at the fully silver small plane and had to admit he outdone himself.

'' Dante how did you make it like this! I thought it would be bigger!'' Ed said as he looked in awe at what used to be the Retro-Van.

''I know, but then my invention ways just took over and my imagination sparked and this popped up. Except I can add and subtract from anything metal and added to myself and it will break down to fit my powers and become a part of me so yeah some of the Retro-Van is inside of me.'' Dante explained to them and they got a understanding.

''So whats all its features?'' Eddy asked knowing it was always the quality over quantity.

'' Now that you ask it has headlights, and I was able to fish out a parachute from my satchel and added that in case there was an emergency, small enough to fit in a garage, can float and drive on water, can also drive like a regular car, go underwater, can be powered by electricity, carpeted floor, small refrigerator, folded wings for easy storage and a stereo.'' Dante explained and they and the unnoticed watchers were impressed he was able to build all that in under a hour.

'' Wow Dante you really have a natural talent for building things, maybe Eddy can put this up for our Scam of CES as I call it.'' Edd said as he moved around the aircraft.

'' Yeah at first I thought your inventions would work but we have to show this one too if you know you can make another one.'' Eddy said turning to Dante as he sat inside in the pilot seat.

'' I'll see if I can make a blueprints and stuff and build another one.'' Dante shrugged as he thought of new things he can build.

_**With The Captives.**_

'' Scam of CES? What the heck does CES stand for?'' Sarah asked them.

'' CES, Consumer Electronic Show. The biggest new technology release in the world! New stuff is shown there that will be build in the future or in the current year and is the first place for what some say the future revealed to the public. Knowing Eddy came up with a scam that involves showcasing Dante's inventions which is very advance and possibly become rich.'' Lana explained across from them with the ones that could here gaining shock wondering if that was even possible.

The parents of the five were kinda happy that their sons might become millionaires with the fathers crying, proud of the genius idea.

_**Back With The Five**_

'' Nice so now all I have to do is paint so Dante if you mind.'' Eddy said holding out his hand and had two spray paint bottles in hand from Dante.

Eddy saw red and orange and guessed he'll deal with them as he hopped out and flipped off the caps. He then used his speed to spray paint as he went all over the plane with the spray covering it and seconds later he was done and the smoke cleared to show that Eddy painted all, but the cockpit. The wings was a orange color with red outlining and the fins had only a red line in front and down the middle of the whole plane.

'' Nice spray paint, wait what does T.P.O.F mean?'' Techlin pointed out once he saw that on the wings.

'' The Pack of Five.'' Eddy simply said as he looked at it with Techlin shrugging.

'' Well now all we need is to pack some clothes and I'm sure Dante has it.'' Edd said turning to Dante who was checking in his satchel and he nodded saying he does, check on the list.

'' Toothbrushes and other necessitates like it?'' Techlin asked and he nodded.

'' Refreshments?'' Eddy asked and received a no and sighed.

'' Does anyone have any money?'' Ed asked with Techlin and Eddy raising their hands.\

'' Well we three should go and get them while you two stay as we only need them for this one.'' Double D explained as the two nodded.

'' Just be safe and for now me and Ed will see if this baby can fly well and that everything is a-okay.'' Dante said as they started to leave and when they were outside they hanged on to Eddy as he ran and this time a lot more faster and ended at the forest close Cul-da-Sac in under a minute.

'' Wow Eddy that was faster than ever.'' Double D said as they jumped in the trees.

'' Yeah without Ed and Dante I can go faster with passengers.'' Eddy explained as they jumped from branch to branch and just as they reached the edge they stopped to peek out of the streets. They looked through the leaves and branches to see news reporters, police officers, and they saw that two army vehicles were there. The destroyed houses were being search through carefully as they looked for any evidence.

'' Fuck, they have the whole neighborhood.'' Techlin whispered to them as he looked to see them going to his house and his parents.

'' Yes it seems that we should do this stealthily and try to be unnoticed as possible.'' Edd suggested as he got down on the ground the other two following and grabbed on to Double D's shirt and a Invisibility Transfer later they were gone and started to move to Eddy's home which had yellow tape around it. They avoided all the people and avoided bumping into anything as they went under the tape and into the home, luckily the door was open and unluckily their were cops in the house. They made a quick dash to Eddy's room and opened the door softly and moved in and luck came on to them there was no one here yet.

Edd deactivated it and they became visible as Eddy moved to his stash in his bed, Ed moved the sheets off the front to show a slit in the bed spring and Eddy opened it up and reached in and pulled out a shoe box. He opened it and got the seventy dollars he had in a roll and put it in his pockets. He gave the nod to them as he and Techlin grabbed on to Edd and they disappeared and went out through the back door and just as they closed it a officer came in seeing the door that she thought was close, but shrug knowing she passed it too fast to tell.

The trio made their way to Techlin's house but he said that the house they thought he lived in wasn't his new house. He guided them to a house three houses over.

'' Techlin whose house is this?'' Double D asked wondering why they were here.

'' Look I'll explain later to you guys, but just come in and sit in the living room til I get back.'' Techlin said as he got out a key and unlocked the door and entered Eddy closing it behind him as he pointed to the left where the living room was at. The boys went and sat on the sofa. There was a coffee table in front of them with two recliners opposite of them that faced the table. They had a fire place and a door that might lead to somewhere else in the house or the backyard. There was a ice blue with dark black lining Acoustic Guitar on the wall and they wondered if he played guitar or if the other person who lives here does too.

There was a fire place with pictures on it and both boys curiosity got the best of them as they got up and moved to them. The first of the five pictures was of Techlin and Dante, the next was of them and his family and others behind in a big family portrait, this was more likely taken during a family reunion, and the next was of Techlin in what the two knew was a suit used for a groom about to get married and now they were getting more curious, the next was of a woman that was really beautiful in a wedding dress.

Now they were really connected the dots but looked to the next picture just to make sure, the last picture had both Techlin and the woman with their arms hooked and they looked real happy as they smiled to the camera and on the boarder in a small gold plaque was 'Happily Married Til Death'.

'' Double D is Techlin...'' Eddy didn't finish as they heard footsteps and the two instantly were back on the couch with Eddy playing with a small fire in his hand.

'' Eddy! Stop that before it burns down the house!'' Edd said once he saw what his friend was doing.

'' What, I'm bored!'' Eddy defended as he continued to play with it.

'' Dude, just put it out before I encase your hand in ice.'' Techlin said making ice on his hand. Eddy sighed and put it out as Techlin moved to the guitar with a guitar case in hand as he took it off the wall and into the case.

'' Well I'm ready to go.'' Techlin said.

'' Your bringing that? You sure it could get broken a long the way.'' Double D said not wanting something like a instrument to get damaged.

'' Yeah besides its a family heirloom made out of some tough wood, I'm sure it'll last.'' Techlin said as he put it across his back with a strap across his torso.

'' Okay, but if it get damage we're not to blame.'' Eddy said as they walked out with Techlin closing and locking the door back. They grabbed on to Eddy as he turned to the direction of the Market and went straight to there passing through the reporters as their hair blew at the strong wind and the parked cars as they made it too the market area. They made for the grocery store but at least a day worth of food for five especially with Ed's appetite being in mind so make that seven and payed the man the money. got it bagged and with Edd holding them in a force field.

They took a hold of Eddy who then made a dash straight for the factory.

_**1 minute and a half later.**_

Eddy slid to a stop in the dirt. They entered through the gate and they heard the roaring of engines inside. Eddy pushed the door open for them to see Ed and Dante driving in the plane around on the three wheels it had around the factory like pros.

'' Dante!'' Techlin called out over the engine and the plane skid to a stop in front of them opening the window/door.

'' Hey guys! Just testing this baby out and we are ready to fly whenever you guys are!'' Dante excitedly said as he really want to see this baby fly!

'' Okay okay, we just have to put the food away in the fridge then we'll go. Wheres the fridge at?'' Techlin asked as he and the others went in the car. Dante pressed a button the control board and the carpeted floor in the middle slid open to show a white square space and they put the food in with Double D organizing it.

Dante went out and got the flat screen T.V and folded it up til it was the size of the map they had and put it in his satchel.

'' You added the folded part didn't you?'' Edd asked with a smirk as he climbed on the left front seat after he got done.

'' Yeah you like it?'' Dante said sitting in the right seat.

'' Its a nice touch.'' Edd complimented as he put on his seat belt with the others doing so as well.

'' Okay passengers this is your captain speaking. We are going take this nice and smooth so sit back and relax. Our next destination will take a estimated three hours so let us be quick. For those who don't know or remember our destination is Kicking The Bad Guy Ass brought to you by Fucking Him Up Too.'' Dante faked being a captain as they and the watchers shared a laugh at the jokes.

Double D and Dante then started to make sure the plane was flight appropriate with Dante giving it some power with his lightning which should help it go by nicely, after checking that everything was okay Edd pressed the button for unfolding the wings as they did so being over the cockpit as well. The propellers on the wings then started to spin and they started to hover over the ground as they reached high in the factory.

'' Wait we're still inside the factory how are we gonna do this?'' Double D asked with the others wondering as well.

'' Through the windows.'' Dante simply said as he turned to the window faced the back away.

'' Dante? Remind me to get you some help if we crash and survive.'' Techlin said as he sat in the middle seat his guitar to his side.

'' You know you love me bro.'' Dante said as he looked to the side to see the propellers as they flipped forward. He looked to Double D to see him nod and they pushed the sticks forward as they flew through the windows breaking it as they narrowly dodge the power lines.

'' And my brothers we have air!'' Edd exclaimed as they flew high in the sky and checked and saw that everything was running fine.

'' Finally!'' Eddy said as he looked out the window.

'' Bye bye Peach Creek, North Dakota hello the world!'' Ed exclaimed as he looked out his window.

'' Okay guys now all we do is ride safely to the location and hope for the best.'' Edd said as the plane started to shake a little.

'' Whats going on?'' Techlin asked as he got his guitar out and started to tune it.

'' Turbulence. It happens when planes leave the Troposphere and enter the Stratosphere to avoid the weather which is only located in the Troposphere.'' Dante explained and heard a cricket chirp and sighed.

'' It means we can avoid the weather and make flying safer over it.'' Dante told them differently as the three nodded.

_**With The Captives.**_

'' Well at least they on their way.'' Marie said.

'' Yeah but whose house he was in?'' Kevin asked as they all turned to Callie.

'' What? Never seen a pregnant woman before?'' Callie said crossing her arms.

'' So it was just a coincidence that you and that boy was in the picture together.'' Kevin's dad said

'' Yeah it was and I have a right to not speak of this anymore.'' Callie told them shutting up.

_**The Five Flying High**_

Techlin strung the strings of the guitar and liked the sound it made as he did.

'' Hey Tech when did you start playing the guitar?'' Ed asked his friend as he watch him softly struck the strings filling the air with its musical sounds.

'' Well I been known how to play it since I was...seven I think. Dad taught me as this is a family heirloom that he passed down to me and I'll pass down to my son or daughter and so on.'' Techlin answered him.

'' Okay, but I want an answer to a question that's been bugging me for a while now.'' Eddy said to Techlin as he put his hand on the strings stopping the music.

'' And whats that my brother?'' Techlin asked knowing Eddy well and knowing he might ask the question that he'll have to answer if he wants to or not.

'' Okay, now really tell us who your ''girlfriend'' really is cause you remember Kevin saying that it was a girl name Callie after Double D left and you know you couldn't try and lie to me.'' Eddy said being a con artist and knowing when client was lying or not.

'' Yes I am curious as well as I observed both Dante and Nazz breaking out in sweat after hearing that.'' The Eds turned to Dante who started to sweat.

'' Okay if you guys really are our best friends you two would tell us I mean we told you all about us but is there something you want to tell us? Or are you going to lie again?'' Ed was known for not liking lies though he did keep one himself.

Now that was cruel the watchers and brothers thought knowing Ed probably struck a cord. Both boys looked to each other and sighed knowing there was no way out of this.

'' Okay guys we'll spill.'' Dante said defeated as his grip on the control tighten.

'' But what we tell you will stay between us?'' Techlin asked them and they nodded seriously.

'' Well I'll be blunt with you when I say that she is my wife.'' Techlin said and immediately Eddy went wide eyed. He was telling the truth or either that he was good at hiding it.

'' But Techlin you must be joking, I mean your too young to marry.'' Edd stated a fact that Techlin shook his head at.

'' Yeah but me and my family follow a secret tradition that no ones but its members knows about. Its called the Twelve Family Tradition.'' Techlin said.

'' Eddy is he lying?'' Ed asked and the boy shook his head no. Now they knew he was serious.

'' But...how... I mean you marrying her is part of some tradition you and your family follow. Care to give us a story of some sort?'' Eddy asked him and the blade boy nodded.

'' Well you see it started with twelve different men all diverse in races, you see they were soldiers in the Civil War and they stayed together like glue, having fun with only each other and their dates if they could get them to come. Some say that they were more like brothers instead of just different people and many wondered why they were together with how different they were in race.'' Techlin began entrancing the four in the old secret piece of history.

'' Now they were all only male and there was two Asians, two African-Americans, two British, two Brazilians, two Russians, two Indians, and two French me and Dante's side of the tradition, and me and Dante are full blooded french and can speak our native language just like we do English. Now the two in each race are also brothers.''

'' The men realized that why not become brothers, but in a different way that they all thought up after they all had children. They set up play dates with their children and as they got older they started to like each other a lot and was going on dates and then marriage. The twelve men got older and knew that their families will not stay together after they pass and so made a contract, stating in their hand writing what they wanted and for at least one of their kids or their single child to get married to one of the other each generation if it was possible and it was passed by the government as since they lied that it was in their tradition for years and since America was free as the Civil War was over and they allowed it but kept it secret for some reason no one knows.''

'' So as the generations passed they would allow the marriage to go through but if the one that didn't want to didn't have to, but they have to have a sibling or siblings to take their spot. So basically here we are now and I follow the tradition by marrying Callie Windell Bloom and yeah.'' Techlin finished as the Eds were left in complete silence and the watchers too.

So this tradition was for the family to get married after generation no matter what the age.

'' Oh yeah there is a thing as the one who decline can go about and marry who they want to be married to. The age limit was thirteen with the max being forty years older. Callie is twenty three and I'm fourteen so you guys kinda see how that works.'' Techlin said

'' But can you tell us the name of the families who are part of this tradition of yours?'' Ed asked.

'' Well there are the Gates, me and Dante's family, the Windells, Callie's side, the Falcons, Ryains, Skippaders later renamed Skippers, and the Horaces. The others I can't pronounce.'' The heroes soon started to realized that Techlin just named the Eds family.

'' I remember those names by heart, but if your middle or last names are...holy shit your families are part of the Twelve Family Tradition!'' Dante exclaimed as he looked at the Eds and saw their surprise faces.

'' But...but how is that even possible my parents never told me of this!'' Edd exclaimed shocked that his parents didn't tell him.

'' Ours too!'' Eddy and Ed said in unison.

'' Well then they should have told you by now! Well after we get done rescuing a lot of questions will be answered by them.'' Dante said with the others in full agreement.

'' Okay enough of this crap I need me a nice cold Coca-Cola.'' Eddy said as he slid the top of the fridge out and after digging in a little dig him out his favorite drink. He asked if anyone want something and they all wanted one with Techlin getting the Dr. Pepper, Ed getting the Sprite, Edd with the Crush Strawberry and Dante for the A&W Root Beer. They all opened the bottled refreshments took a few gulps of the fizzy water and sighed.

'' Our lives are fucked up.'' They all said.

_**The Captives.**_

Everyone was looking straight at the Eds', Gates' and Nazz's parents and Callie with some looking at them with disgust or shock.

'' You guys and your family are sick and twisted people!'' A random kid called out with others voicing their opinions and insults. This continued til all but a few teachers and students was not amuse at what the others was saying to them. The neighborhood kids and parents weren't that far behind. Can these people just get that it was just tradition and that many of them insulting them follow traditions as well.

'' HEY! Lay off them.'' Lana outburst caught everyone off guard as they stared at the girl.'' God you all act like you haven't had weird family traditions and I know all of them! Joe's family tradition is passing on underwear from their dead family member since the seventeen hundreds!''

'' Hey!'' said boy said as ones in the cell back away from him.

'' Filson despite you being the most popular boy in school I know that your family goes out to kill birds instead of bird watching like you said you did dude!'' Kevin next said defending the others. The one he said looked at all the nature lovers wondering if he lost his cool status and the glared he received confirmed that.

'' Yeah Stacy you told me that you have always drink the blood of your family members as for a way to be connected with them and they did so as well!'' Sarah told them defending her family.

'' You all basically have no right to treat them like that, we all know that despite being pain the Eds and Gates are good people. And that I'll post all of your family traditions on the internet in a heart beat. It never goes away.'' Lana threaten them as they gulped and immediately said sorry though some seem reluctant. They all turned away to talk about something else instead.

'' Thanks you kids.'' Mrs. Ryain said.

'' Yeah for a second I thought a fight would break out.'' Eddy's dad said

'' Well no problem, but why didn't you tell them?'' Justin asked,

'' We thought it was best til after the school year as it seems they had other things to worry about than the tradition.'' Ed's father said.

'' Oh.'' The kids re plied.

_'' But really Tech how do you feel about Callie and stuff?''_ Everyone forgot the boys and turned to the screen to hear Eddy's question answer.

_'' Well I love her with all my heart. She is my light in my darkest of times, the moon and stars that twinkle in my sky, my lifeline. The morning sunshine that wakes me up everyday and keeps me warm. And more important, the soon to be mother of my unborn child.'' _Techlin reply really send Callie in to tears at his answer with the girls wishing they snagged a boy, no man that was so romantic like him a long time ago.

_'' Wow! You must really care and I congratulate you for the parentage that will come from you.'' _Edd said with Ed and Eddy saying so too.

_'' Yep the wedding day was beautiful. Just a normal wedding on a grassy field with flowers of all colors __around, then we just had fun dancing and being happy together in each others' arms. Then the night __came and it was magical.''_ Techlin said washed up on memory lane with Callie blushing knowing exactly what happened on that night.

_'' Do you remember the song they played?'' _Dante asked looking over his shoulder to see him nod.

_**The Five.**_

'' It was called Hey, Soul Sister by Train, I could sing it for you guys if you want.'' Techlin offered and they all said sure wanting some entertainment for a while.

''Okay here I go,'' Techlin said as he sighed and started playing the guitar fitting the tune of the music just like he remembered.

**( Play the song on Youtube if you want.)**

_**Techlin Only:**_

_**Hey! Hey-y-y-y-y! Hey-y-y-y!**_

_**Your lipstick stains  
>On the front lobe of my left-side brains...<br>I knew I wouldn't forget ya  
>And so I went and let you blow my mind<strong>_

_**Your sweet moonbeam!  
>The smell of you in every single dream I dream<br>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided  
>Who's one of my kind<strong>_

_**Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo?  
>The way you move ain't fair, you know!<br>Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do-ooh  
>Tonight!<strong>_

_**Hey! Hey-y-y-y-y! Hey-y-y-y!**_

_**Just in time! I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me!  
>You gave my life direction<br>A game show love connection we can't deny-y-y-y!**_

_**I'm so obsessed  
>My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest!<br>I believe in you; like a virgin, you're Madonna!  
>And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind... .<strong>_

_**Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo?  
>The way you move ain't fair you know!<br>Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do-ooh...  
>Tonight—<strong>_

_**The way you can cut a rug  
>Watching you's the only drug I need<br>You's so gangster; I'm so thug  
>You're the only one I'm dreaming of! You see,<br>I can be myself now, finally!  
>In fact, there's nothing I can't be!<br>I want the world to see you be with me**_

_**Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo?  
>The way you move ain't fair you know!<br>Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight!**_

_**Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you doo-oo...  
>Tonight!<br>Hey! Hee-eey! Hee-ee-ee-ee-eey! Hee-ee-ee-ee-eey! Tonight!  
>Hey! Hee-eey! Hee-ee-ee-ee-eey! Hee-ee-ee-ee-eey!<br>Tonight. **_

Techlin finished with the last tune hanging in the air. The four boys clapped and cheered for their friend's awesome performance, now they knew why he didn't do the talent show cause there was no competition to him!

'' Thank you thank you! I thank my dad for the guitar lessons and mom for the vocals.'' Techlin said with a smirk. Unaware to them a crowd was really cheering for him, but lets worry about them later.

'' Wow Techlin never knew you could sing and play the guitar so good.'' Ed complemented.

'' Thanks Ed.'' Techlin said.

'' So that was the song that was at your wedding huh?'' Eddy said taking a side of his pop.

'' Yep, though it would have been Dante's, but oh wait you turned it down didn't you!'' Techlin mocked him as Dante slouched letting go of the controls and setting it on autopilot with Double D letting go as well not seeing why he had to continue.

'' Shut the fuck up man, I told you it would have been different if I saw a picture of her!'' Dante said turning the seat around to face them.

'' Yep you did, but your exact words was '' I don't want to be put down by a wife and will like to find a nice one of my choice, besides I bet shes ugly!'' Techlin finished making fun of him.

'' So show us a picture of her?'' Ed asked with the others wanting to see one with Dante wishing he didn't say a thing. Techlin dig in his back pocket and got out a picture of Callie on a bed with flowers around her in a nightgown that barely covered her assets and if she was to pull them down more they swear they would see nipple.

There on the bottom was a note left for Techlin and Ed read it out loud.'' Thanks for the Valentines Day gift come home early for yours! X0X0. Ho Ho my good Techlin got a present, what is it do you have it on you?'' Ed young brain was back and they knew that he knew what she meant and was probably playing if the glint in his eyes said so.

'' Oh Ed when you start the tradition you might get some of that in the future.'' Techlin said patting Ed's head as he chuckled.

'' Damn Dante you should have taken the bullet instead of dodging it, man talk about bad luck!'' Edd said as they laughed at him with the boy slumping some more til he was on the ground.

'' Can we please talk about something else. Oh lets talk about how you guys ruined Friendship Day, Nazz told me and Tech what you guys did. What was wrong with you guys?'' Dante said with Techlin wanting to know too.

'' Oh my fucking god! Are you fucking kidding me? We didn't do nothing! It was all Jimmy!'' Eddy said really frustrated that no one believed them.

'' Yeah right guys why would Jimmy try something like that on Friendship day? Didn't he and Sarah plan the whole thing out?'' Techlin said not believing them.

'' It was him after the kids stop throwing fruit at us he stood there while we were tied to the wooden fence and explained the whole thing to us. He even had Rolf in it, bribing him with those Juju candies of his!'' Eddy said trying to prove that they were innocent.

'' Sorry Eddy with how much you lie to us back then we can't trust you on that.'' Dante said with Eddy making the room real hot.

'' Its true.'' Double D joined in on the conversation making Eddy cool down and for the brothers to look at him.

'' Come on Double D are you lying now?'' Dante asked.

'' No cause like Eddy I have no reason to lie to you guys. I swear on everything I hold dear to me that it was Jimmy who did it. First was Ed who we were pushing to get away before getting a beating from the kids fro being blamed and Jimmy was the one to put it in Ed's shirt that landed in his back pocket and he was one to point it out that the brush was missing.'' One strike!

'' Then there was the one when Jimmy whipped the mouth off of Plank's face while we were blamed for taking the brush and when Jonny saw and didn't ''hear'' Plank and while we were wondering what was happen Jimmy was able to put the rag he used to do so on Plank in my back pocket where Nazz spotted it and I was blamed for that.'' Strike Two. Now the watchers was really getting ready to get on Jimmy well the regular neighborhood kids were anyway.

'' Then there was the last thing to put us on the blame and that was the hockey stick punctured through the paper heart that had Eddy's name on it, but there one thing that caught my attention is that Eddy doesn't play hockey at all or owns any sportsman equipment of it as he stated it '' Its just a wrestling match on ice.'' End quote.'' Now there was strike three.

'' But there is more. We knew that we weren't the culprits at first hand and investigated and found a foot print boot size in red paint just like the heart's color. So we matched everyone foot size and found not a single match and we walked to the lane as we saw more foot prints identical to the one we had and my curiosity risen as we followed and saw Jonny tied up with Jujus just like Rolf's candy. It was by this that the kids saw us and thought that we did it again and went on a hunt for us and its just was a coincidence that it was Jimmy who was the first to spot us.'' Double explained.

'' Then we ran from the kids and saw a trail of Jujus and Eddy concluded that it was Rolf and we followed with Ed eating the Jujus on the ground and it led to a shed that we entered once we heard the kids approaching and hid acting like some kind of cow and after they left we thought we saw Rolf in the shadows til it split to show the Kankers and Jimmy found the shed where he said we head in, but how did he know that if there was no trail or anything leading us to the shed and he shouted he heard us but we didn't make a noise and he was far away with the kids.''

'' We were trapped and all that was left was the Kankers kissing us and then the kids getting us tying us to the fence and throwing fruit at us til they was left with nothing and left where Jimmy told us everything to the blaming, the boot foot print, Jonny being tied up, bribing Rolf with candy to keep quite, and the Kankers to get us.'' Edd finished.

'' So you see my two friends it was all Jimmy while we were really the victims.'' Ed said to them and the boys understood

'' Wow, what was Jimmy problem really?'' Dante asked them with them shrugging not knowing.

'' Well that reminds me of a song that I heard.'' Eddy said rubbing his shin.

'' Oh and would you like singing it for us sir.'' Ed asked him.

'' I guess, hey Dante you still got that auto-tune thing.'' His answer was received with said object being tossed to him and he quickly caught it and set it down.

Eddy got a disk out of his back pocket and put it in the stereo. Soon the beat of Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People filled the air.

'' Oh this song, well good luck.'' Edd said as he hard this song was easy to sing. Eddy nodded and felt his part coming up.

(Again Play the song on Youtube if you want.

_**Eddy Only:**_

_**Auto-tune on: **__**Robert's got a quick hand  
>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan<br>He's got a rolled cigarette...  
>Hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid<strong>_

_**Yeah, he found a six-shooter gun  
>In his dad's closet with a box of fun things<br>And I don't even know what  
><strong>__**But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you, wait**_

_**Auto-tune off**__**: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<strong>_

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<strong>_

_**Auto-tune on**__**: Daddy works a long day  
>He'll be coming home late, yeah, he's coming home late<br>And he's bringing me a surprise  
>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice<strong>_

_**I've waited for a long time  
>Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger<br>I reason with my cigarette  
>And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits," yeah<strong>_

_**Auto-tune off: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<strong>_

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<strong>_

_**Run  
>Run, run, run, run<strong>_

_**Run  
>Run, run, run run<br>Run, run  
>Run, run, run<strong>_

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<strong>_

_**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun<br>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet<br>**__**  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks<br>You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet **_

They cheered and clap for Eddy as he bowed to them smiling.

'' Never knew you could sing like that Eddy, but your loud mouth gave me a hint.'' Edd said giggling.

'' Yeah yeah Sockhead so you guys see we laughed with our pumped up kicks or jokes and Jimmy came after us for it.'' Eddy explained with the four nodding on that.

'' Really fits that story, but has Jimmy done anything else bad?'' Dante asked them wondering if the little twerp did anything else to his friend unaware that Jimmy was receiving punishment by his parents.

'' Yeah when Double D became the tough kid of the school Jimmy beat his ass.'' Eddy laughed remembering that.

'' Hey I was trying to save you as you were about to be the one getting a beating.'' Double D said.

'' Wait, never heard this before! Explain!'' Techlin said stringing his guitar.

'' Well I wasn't exactly a tough kid like Eddy said but it was all by accident I swear! You see it started in science class when we were learning how to raise a chicken egg when the Kankers busted in trying to get eggs for a snack. So I stood up for everyone but I got scared by Lee and decided another approach by getting the heavy book about how chickens and its weight was too much for me and I dropped it and landed on Lee's foot.'' Edd explained with Eddy laughing.

'' Oh Yeah! Her foot was swollen for a whole month and looked like a watermelon!'' Eddy continued to laugh and Ed shushed him by making his still with him stuck laughing, wanting to hear the story of his friend's darkest moment.

'' Thank you Ed. After that people started spreading rumors about it and the whole school was scared of me cause I ''beat'' the toughest girl in school. My foot had rolled on a bottle of white-out that fell out of my locker and launched my foot at Rolf's head, then my tie somehow got caught on the coat hanger in my locket, and I slipped again and hit Rolf a second time and because of my tie being caught I swung, launching my pencils at Rolf and giving him a broken skull. I felt ashamed after that cause all Rolf wanted was a pencil not a broken scalp!''

'' Then there was Marie and Jonny fighting over the last blueberry pie in lunch where I was about to offer a sharing compromise by giving them my half sliced apple pie, but my fork poked the flesh under my nail and I reacted by getting my hand out and I smacked Jonny sending him flying which cause him to crush into Marie as he flew out the window. I lifted her up to see how she was but it looked like I was about to beat her up even more!'' Now that was the one he felt real sorry for.

'' Then moments later everyone was trying to run for me where I tried to reason with them that I wasn't a bully and that all of them were accidents and after I tried to approach Sarah Ed got in the way and that was the final straw for me! I was about to let down the chair that put me and Ed separated but somehow I pulled too hard and Ed fell on me where I somehow got tangled in his arms and Ed ran around destroying the cafeteria in the process where it somehow looked like I was beating Ed!''

'' Wait, where was Eddy in all of this?'' Techlin asked as he never mentioned Eddy at all.

'' Oh Eddy was mooching off the kids using the rumors to get what he wanted from them.'' Ed said seeing Eddy do so.

'' Wow Eddy you were a good friend back then.'' Dante said looking at Eddy

'' Oh shut up I wanted some respect and it was right there so I took it!'' Eddy defended himself though it was very poorly done.

'' Whatever, so after that I went to the flower class of the school and Jimmy confronted me and I told him all what really happen so we devised a plan that should help me get the bully mark of my person and after he ''challenge'' me to a duel at the pit.''

'' Now Eddy was taunting him somehow having many hotdogs and taunted Jimmy by throwing it at him and Jimmy became enrage at him and was about to get Eddy til I stopped him where he proceeded to beat me up when I tried to reason with him about the plan! But it still worked, but really I see the factors that anyone couldn't have miss! They knew I wasn't physically strong and they all saw the size of that book! Of course I was going to drop it! And Rolf oh come on why would I want to hurt someone like Rolf when he never did anything too me! Now Jonny and Marie does anyone get how that works when I am terrified of her and her sisters so I would likely run instead and was trying to help Jonny in truth before he was going to get beaten by Marie if I didn't!''

'' Ed, how did they even not see it! Ed is the toughest kid we know that can lift houses easily and without any effort at all! Only Rolf can match him and currently no one in strength I know can match him even without his powers! So how in lord's name did I make Ed fall on me when Plank can beat me easily! Huh!'' Yep Edd was in frustration mode with many not liking it and was glad that he stopped as he panted.

'' You done Double D?'' Eddy asked with a raise eyebrow and the boy nodded.

'' Well since we all are singing songs, what about you sing us one Double D?'' Techlin asked stringing his guitar making some music for them.

'' I guess...hmm...oh I know! I heard this band play and I must say that I like them a lot, especially this song, Eddy I know you have it so give it here.'' Edd said as he hold out his hand for the CD. Eddy rolled his eyes and gave him the CD with Green Day: 21 Guns Music and in parentheses No Lyrics on it in black marker.

Edd extracted the CD that was Ed and gave it too him and put it in. Music played from the CD and Edd was waiting for the beat for him to come in, the others waiting.

'' Techlin could you please play the guitar for me on this one I assume you heard it.'' Edd said quickly and when nodded and thanked him and started to sing after that

( Youtube: Green Day: 21 Guns)

_**Edd Only:**_

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away  
>And you feel yourself suffocating?<strong>_

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride  
>And you look for a place to hide?<br>Did someone break your heart inside?  
>You're in ruins<strong>_

_**One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I<strong>_

_**When you're at the end of the road  
>And you've lost all sense of control<br>And your thoughts have taken their toll  
>When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul<strong>_

_**Your faith walks on broken glass  
>And the hangover doesn't pass<br>Nothing's ever built to last  
>You're in ruins<strong>_

_**One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I<strong>_

_**Did you try to live on your own  
>When you burned down the house and home?<br>Did you stand too close to the fire  
>Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?<strong>_

_**(Techlin's Solo with the music)**_

_**When it's time to live and let die  
>And you can't get another try<br>Something inside this heart has died  
>You're in ruins<strong>_

_**One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky<strong>_

_**One, 21 guns  
>Lay down your arms, give up the fight<br>One, 21 guns  
>Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I <strong>_

'' Whoo! Double D for someone whose quite you sure know how to sing those vocals whoo!'' Ed cheered and complimented louder than the others as they smiled at him. Edd blushed not receiving so much praise from his friends at the same time.

'' Yeah dude you should try becoming a singer, you fit the role!'' Dante exclaimed clapping his hands.

'' You should I'm sure you can be a singer and be rich!'' Guess who.

'' Yep, maybe be can be a duet kinda, I play guitar and a back singer and while you sing the song out loud!'' Techlin complemented him next with his cheeks rising in color at each thing they said to him.

'' Puisque vous voulez un duo de le faire avec une fille pas un mec.'' Dante said in what they thought was french and Techlin hit him in the head.

''Je peux encore faire un duo avec un homme au lieu de la femelle Dante.'' Techlin said.

'' Yes Dante so what if he doesn't do a duet with a female.'' Edd said and he himself was surprised as he didn't study French before.

'' Double D you speak French?'' Eddy asked.

'' No I shouldn't. I don't study the language though I do know how to speak Chinese and Japanese easily, and I'm working on Spanish currently.'' Edd said to them.

'' Hmm... its seems that with your powers being activated your mental understanding of languages and probably other things may have increase to the point where you may understand them. It seems we may have gotten another thing from that woman that she didn't tell us, like Techlin knowing where cold spots are at and how cold they are and Eddy knowing how hot hotspots are and where they are at.'' Dante concluded and many wondering how observant he was.

'' Wait you saying that since force fields are a mental power that my own brain has grown in thinking size?'' Dante nodded to that.

'' Yeah you guys want to know what I got?'' Dante asked and they nodded. Dante took off his satchel and set it on the ground wide open. He then jumped in the air and went inside his satchel and he was gone. The four moved quickly to the bag and opened it to see nothing but a dark hole with stars inside that covered the entire satchel bottom and then Dante poked his head out scaring the guys back as he came up with his head through the hole.

'' How the hell are you doing that?'' Ed asked grabbing his heart to stop its beating.

'' Yeah I found it while doing my car so I hopped inside it and I saw that all my stuff that I had was in there and I knew that I had a pocket dimension inside my satchel! Don't you guys get it I have an unlimited space that anything can go in there! I think I had it when I got my powers and it gave my satchel this.'' Dante said climbing out.

'' So if you were to have a million trucks and you put them in there, they would all fit?'' Eddy asked.

'' They will fit and there will be a lot of space left still.'' Dante answered with Eddy wishing he had that as he can get money in his pockets and keep it there all for his self.

'' Wow, but since we all have something what about Ed I don't notice anything different from him do you Ed?'' Techlin said and asked and the teen shook his head.

'' Well maybe you got something lumpy or not then that will suck.'' Eddy chuckled a little.

'' Well maybe you got something lumpy or not then that will suck.'' Eddy said again? Eddy looked to Ed and saw his smirk.

'' Whats the matter Eddy cat got your tongue.'' Ed said sounding exactly like Eddy.

'' Ed you can talk just like Eddy!'' Techlin exclaimed.

'' I can sound just like you too!'' Ed said in Techlin's voice.

'' Well you figure yours out, well could you have done that before the powers?'' Edd asked him.

'' No, I all do is think of the voice and I can impersonate anyone.'' Ed said in his normal voice.

'' Oh I can do something with my vocals that make it sound like something.'' Dante said with Techlin sighing knowing his brother would never stop talking about it back then.

'' Oh and what is that?'' Ed asked.

'' One time when I was seven I swallowed my grandpa auto-tune when I thought it was candy machine and it got stuck in my throat. But I was able to breath normally and all that and after experimenting a little I got my voice to change, like this.'' Dante voice changed to that of a computer-like one.

'' So Ed? Tell me how you feel... knowing that your not the only one, who can change voices... how ever they like.'' Dante sing just like another cartoon character from a different show.

'' Techlin. You and Callie... need to stop bugging me... cause you both are just annoying.'' Dante continued.

'' You guys know... I can get a better babe... and yet you all doubt me... that I kiss a green haired babe! She might be a woman... sure she was about kill me... but I think I'm in love.'' Dante was really going at it.

'' Okay Dante we get it, but can you do something else?'' Techlin asked wanting him to stop.

'' Yeah, I can do techno and dubstep on a little machine but I can't sing without my Auto-tune voice. Wanna hear?'' Dante asked them with the boys nodding. Dante went in his bag and retrieve the flat screen T.V and unfolded it too show it was a smaller one and he turned it on with a symbol with his name in cursive in white appeared. His hands moved like lightning as he then made it too some kinda of thing

'' This is Deckadance a software used for Djs and lets just say that the guy who made this owes me one and I used it to get this for free.'' Dante said as he pressed the screen all over as sound waves appeared in the top large bar in the the top left the sound waves varying in color.

'' I just recreated the soundtrack of DJ Mangoo- Sidewinder. So here it is and tell me how you think of it.'' Dante said as he pressed the start button and the music came on.

(Youtube. Play it on there. You don't have too if you don't want too!)

Dante hands moved all over the screen as he kept the music flowing as he likes it as a challenge. He then started making the sound like beats as it continued and then swiped his hand over a scroll bar that was horizontal as it ended with it going off.

The boys clapped and cheered for him nonetheless as he did sing with his fingers and Tech knew that every since he got that Auto-tune in his throat that it would be impossible for him to sing without it turning on and messing it up.

'' That was good. Though the music category doesn't fit my liking it still was good.'' Edd complimented him.

'' Thanks! But we all did something besides our big friend Ed.'' Dante said as all eyes turned to the boy.

'' Yeah Ed you didn't sing nothing, and we did at least something of music so you mine sharing us a song of your choice.'' Double D asked his friend as he looked at them and saw that they wanted him to sing alright.

'' Okay let me think of one.'' Ed said as he searched his brain. Then it snapped inside him as he reached over to Eddy and reached in his back pocket and fished out a CD that had Nickleback: When We Stand Together in black marker.

'' Techlin you ever heard of this?'' Ed showed his the CD and after he read it he said yeah.

'' Can you play the guitar part?'' He answered with another yes.

'' Okay Double D put it in.'' Ed said as Edd did so taking out his and handing that back to Eddy

(Youtube The song that was on the CD okay!)

_**Ed Only:**_

_**One more depending on a prayer  
>And we all look away<br>People pretending everywhere  
>It's just another day<strong>_

_**There's bullets flying through the air  
>And they still carry on<br>We watch it happen over there  
>And then just turn it off<strong>_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)  
>There's no giving in<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)**_

_**Hand in hand forever  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's when we all win  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<strong>_

_**They tell us everything's alright  
>And we just go along<br>How can we fall asleep at night  
>When something's clearly wrong<strong>_

_**When we could feed a starving world  
>With what we throw away<br>But all we serve are empty words  
>That always taste the same<strong>_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)  
>There's no giving in<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)**_

_**Hand in hand forever  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's when we all win  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win**_

_**The right thing to guide us  
>Is right here inside us<br>No one can divide us  
>When the light is leading on<strong>_

_**But just like a heartbeat  
>The drumbeat carries on<br>And the drumbeat carries on  
>(Just like a heartbeat)<strong>_

_**(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)  
>There's no giving in<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)**_

_**Hand in hand forever  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's when we all win  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah)<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win <strong>_

'' Damn Ed you can sing just as good as any of us!'' Eddy said as he clapped for his friend performance.

'' Though I wonder why you sung it.'' Double D said already knowing the answer.

'' Because we are a team and as long as we are together nothing can stop us!'' Ed gave the answer to them as they all shared a smile.

'' Oh come here you big lug!'' Eddy said getting Ed a hug tackle with the others jumping on them too. Then Ed got them all off of him as they all fell and he was the one to hug them all.

'' Yeah group hug for Ed!'' Ed exclaimed as he hug them tightly.

'' Ed let us go man!'' Techlin playfully said as Ed squeezed harder.

'' Yeah Ed your going to crush us if you don't.'' Double D said as he tried to get away.

'' Nope misters, family have to stick together no matter what.'' Ed said to them.

'' Okay then I hope you like hugging an electrically excited brother!'' Dante said turning on his electricity around him slightly with one volt as it coursed through all of them.

'' Fine then how about hot little brother!'' Eddy said turning his body heat up as fire came off of him.

'' Let me cool you down with my ice brother!'' Techlin said as he turned his body temperature down making ice come over him slightly.

'' Do not fear I'll protect you brothers.'' Double D said as he made a force field around them.

'' I like a superpower hug.'' Ed said.

To others looking it may seem that these guys were one big weird family and to them they were!

_**The Captives.**_

The cells was fill with talk about the five as they all discussed who was the better singer or whatever. Some stop to see them all hugging and the families of said children was bonding quite well though Jimmy himself was in the corner. He received a months worth of being grounded and a spanking from both his parents and kids. Sure they'll forgive him later, but he ruined a perfectly good holiday for his selfish means without worrying about how others feel, especially Jonny who thought it was mean of him to tie him up and whip Plank's mouth off.

Rolf was in the other corner sent by his parents. He was not allowed to work on the farm for a whole month and to others it seemed like a good thing, but to Rolf it was hell as he loved working on the farm. Know he couldn't and he felt like crying.

'' Hey Callie can we ask you about something?'' Jonny's mother ask as all the moms woman was in a circle talking about something.

Callie moved to their part of the cell sitting next to Alice and Marie and strangely they were all smiling and giggling.'' So what do you want to ask?''

'' Well we were talking about our husbands and we were wondering how good my son is to you.'' Alice said with a giggle.

'' What do you..ooooh that kinda of good. Well lets just say he has a lot of stamina.'' The women and girl started giggling more loudly.

'' Did you hear that boys, my son knows how to pleasure a woman and hes not even sixteen!'' Dave said showing off his son.

'' Yeah hes just young, I'm sure my son would last longer than yours. He basically stamina himself.'' Jack said.

'' Yeah right my son can easily beat yours.'' Lenard said to them.

'' Oh my lord Lenard in the conversation, we made a breakthrough him like our sons did his son.'' Ed's dad said as they shared a round of laughter.

'' That's it a round of beer in celebration when we get home!'' Lenard exclaimed and the fathers all wanted to cry at that knowing they got a man back.

'' I wonder if the Eds and Gates are going to go all boy band on us.'' Justin said to the kids as they sat at the table.

'' I don't know but they have a chance to do so. I mean you heard them well four of them sing those songs and Dante can become the DJ. If that CES thing doesn't work then a band is next!'' Kendall called out to them across from them as the kids all shared a laugh except for two.

'' Man I would love to see that one day!'' Nazz said as she whipped a tear from her eyes.

'' How long has it been since we came here?'' Kendall asked Lana as they sat on the far end of the table away from the others in the cell

''About two hours.'' She answered.

'' Hmm... well what do you think of the Dante and Techlin?'' He suddenly asked.

'' Well I say they are good guys I guess. Dante was the one who said I could become a brilliant person.'' Lana said thinking of when they were younger.

'' Yeah Techlin said I should of man up and me joining those classes of his was the best way to me.'' Kendall said with them sharing a chuckle knowing how much he was a whiner.

'' Yeah, but what happened over those years that made us hate them?'' Kendall asked her knowing that she might know.

'' Truthfully I don't know. I guess I or we tried to be part of the crowd and did it to them for fun or something.'' For the first time in a while Lana had no exact answer.

'' Well... do you think its too late to change to their friends instead?'' Kendall asked her.

'' Maybe not, I mean look at Ed and Sarah, she use to hate him and now they're acting like real loving siblings. But their family so I don't know with Dante and Techlin until we give it a try.'' Lana turned to him to see his answer.

'' I...I guess we can give it a try, but after everything cools down.'' Kendall said to her.

'' Yeah of course but how long will that take? You know finding out that superpowers are real, us being captured and held hostage, and finding out about Nazz and her family's tradition can't be forgotten that easily.'' Lana said with a smirk shifting her glasses.

'' Yeah, but I mean after we get home and we'll talk with them and all.'' Kendall said.

'' Fine then.'' Lana said with a smile and Kendall smiled too.

'' Wait didn't you have a crush on Dante before?'' Kendall said remembering that she did and her skin around her cheeks turning darker was the answer.

Well it seems they might have new friends those five.

_**With The Five**_

As the protagonists talk about things Dante and Edd back on the controls they seem to talk more about how their powers can work and what moves they can have. They just got done talking about how much they hold back doing their fight as it was nothing more than practice and was telling each other the moves they didn't reveal.

'' You see I was going to use my force field around my feet while I was invisible as for me to be quicker and with them around my feet I was able to float on water. I call it Force Field Skating. What do you think?'' Edd asked them all.

'' It seems good for when you have to fight on water mostly.'' Techlin said playing softly on his guitar.

'' Yeah it does.'' Eddy agreed.

'' Well I'll put more thought to it and see if I can do anything else.'' Edd said leaving it open for anyone else.

'' Okay, well this may sound like something that only three of us will learn fully in the future. But what if we were to become the elements that we control?'' Eddy said.

'' Well then that could make us the strongest on the planet! I mean you and Dante are main elements like Fire and Lightning with Dante making a new kind of lightning stronger than the two we know. I can make myself a combination of the water and air so I would be a sub-element.'' Techlin explained.

'' Sweet, speaking of combinations we should start working on our teamwork.'' Dante said to them.

'' Why aren't a good team already?'' Ed asked.

'' Well yeah but not with powers, sooner or later we are going be crime fighters and we have a job to protect our city and there will be a villain that will be too tough for one of us. And that could be good if we work together more.'' Dante explained to them

'' Give a example.'' Techlin said.

'' Uhh... you and Eddy will be an awesome pair. Fire and Ice is a fucking awesome combination that with both can do a equal amount of devastating power. His speed and your blades in one too as you can have Eddy do something with a combo move where he used you as some kind of blade or throwing projectiles faster than a bullet even!'' Dante said with Eddy and Techlin liking the combo.

'' Now Double D and me might be a good pair as we can go in fast and finish the job. His invisibility and my quickness can do some some damage. But I think I can go great with Ed as he can hold the enemy still and I can get a better shot, while Double D can stand up with his powers as he can be gone in a second.'' Dante continued.

'' Eddy and me can do some as well. We may be able to attack more quicker and silent than ever as Eddy is the speed and I'm the invisibility.'' Edd would have continued if he didn't caught Eddy and the three looking at something out the window.

'' Wow look at that view...its breath taking.'' Eddy whispered.

Double D looked to the side of and he saw it. In the horizon was a sunset with the sun coloring the sky in red and yellow as it looked like it was being eat up by the waters.

'' Magnificent.'' Was the only word he got out as he looked at the natural beauty.

'' Just to think this may be the first of many sights we might see.'' Ed said.

'' I agree Ed, we have superpowers and the sky's the limit.'' Dante said as he looked with a smile like everyone else.

'' Yeah after our this adventure who knows what we might see in the world, we can go anywhere. Maybe even the stars high above us in space.'' Double D said.

'' That's beautiful Double D.'' Techlin said to him.

'' Thanks.'' Edd said to him, but the moment was ruined by a rapid beeping that caught all their attention.

'' What is that we ran out of fuel?'' Eddy asked.

'' No I gave it a orange volt it should last way longer than two hours.'' Dante said to them.

'' Then what is it?'' Techlin asked as he and the other two sat back in their seats.

Dante looked at the controls and saw a red button flashing and press it for the metal to slid away to show a radar that he installed and there were a lot of red dots on it.

'' Damn, we have...trouble.'' Dante whispered as he looked up to see the things and saw missiles lots of missiles.

'' Holy shit! Are those missiles heading for us? Are they?'' Eddy asked them.

'' Yeah, they are! What the hell I installed a device that made it impossible for that to happen!'' Dante said as he tried to see if he was wrong and no he installed it.

'' They must have hacked us what do we do? We can't dodge them all!'' Ed said.

'' Does this thing has weapons?'' Techlin asked.

'' No!'' Dante responded.

'' What? Why?'' Eddy cried out.

'' I didn't think he'll send missiles at us! I thought he wanted us alive not dead!'' Dante exclaimed.

'' No no! This is the test, you said we would take three hours to get there and its been two hours! He want us to used our powers to avoid being blown up! We need to find a way to fight it or we all die and everyone else we love does too!'' Edd exclaimed to them as they went wide eyed.

'' Dante, Double D watch out!'' Techlin yelled pointing ahead to see a missile heading to them and they screamed as it came closer and they couldn't maneuver out of its direction it was too close! The missile then beeped red as it exploded and the watchers was left in silence as the camera that was used went out.

_**Live or Die? Live For The Death. Die For The Living**_

**Wow wasn't that a cliffhanger for you guys.**

**I thought the first one with the shots wasn't enough and here it is right here.**

**Now this was a song chapter as I call it and it showed songs by many bands and here are the songs:**

_**Hey, Soul Sister by Train**_

_**Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People**_

_**21 Guns by Green Day**_

_**Sidewinder by DJ Mangoo**_

_**When We Stand Together by Nickelback**_

**I don't own nothing from these great bands or artist.**

**So thank you all for reading and here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 8: The First Adventure Arc Finale: Test #1 Explosive Ending and Test #2 Begins: Find The School!**


	8. The First Advnture V: Test 2 Begins

**Wub Wub Wub WUB! Wow you read dubstep!**

**Helwo everybody and again welcome to the next chapter of this story and actually here is the abbreviation of it for you who get tired of saying The Five That Changed. T.F.T.C. Hope you like that shorter version. **

**Here are some questions from reviewers that will be answered or questions Ii believe some might have.**

**Q: Mercenaryflyer asked the question if I ask Nintendo Nut1 for permission to use powers from her story and give it to the Eds?**

**A: Look CaptainPrice asked that question and the answer gave him was a yes, but I will use scenes from there and add my own little spark. Like in chapter six instead of Vladimir taking Marie, I made it so that he took the school faculty and students, the five's parents, and the neighborhood kids/parents. Where they found Edd I made an action scene instead.**

**Q: OmegaDelta asked if there was going to be another story after this one?**

**A: Yes my friend yes. You see I made my story marked different than any other. Groups of different Arcs are part of an Archive as I call them like Our Lives Changing Arc and The First Adventure Arc are under the Destinies Unsealed Archive. So expect more after what you believe is the Super Eds plot and my own originality after.**

**Q: Why is Edd's mom 28! When Double D himself is fourteen!**

**A: Its part of the plot, just go with it everybody and everything will be revealed!**

**Q: Where is the protagonist home location?**

**A: In the middle of North Dakota. Peach Creek, North Dakota**

**Q: How old are the boys?**

**A: All of them is fourteen except Dante whose thirteen.**

**Q: Are you trying to replace Super Eds?**

**A: Fuck No Afro!**

**Well that's it for now so lets go on with chapter.**

**Title Page: The new plane dodge missiles as they all came to them with three familiar faces on the wings.**

**Chapter 8: The First Adventure Arc Finale: Test #1 Explosive Ending and Test #2 Begins: Find The School! Weird Dreams.**

**Unknown Location. 6: 32 P.M.**

In a room void of light there sat on the chair was Vladimir Makarov. Vladimir sat looking at the multiple screens seeming to be in a deep trance as he didn't blink and his breathing was as calm as a flowing river.

He was waiting. Waiting for his last five collections. Sure there were those that wasn't captured as he had different soldiers going after them, but its been over a month and he heard no sign, but he was glad that they kept updating weekly and he understood that some tend to hide, but they put a special kind of shield around the cities they were located in. This shield was strong enough to keep the Heroes and the Villains inside til capture and was full proof as even a decade the strongest hero failed at every attempt to break free.

It was unnoticeable by all and only the ones with powers weren't allowed out and will receive a shock and knock out poison injected into them as the zap carried tiny particles filled with poison that will knock them out five minutes after impact. Then the shield detector will go off giving the location and the soldiers will be there in minutes, but they still escape and that is what making it harder for them to get the Heroes.

The screen turned on as if it was commanded by something as Vladimir didn't have a switch. It showed the globe as it spun rapidly and stopped showing red dots in Asia, the Pacific Ocean west of the U.S, Europe, South America, and finally Africa.

The screen zoomed in on Asia going to Beijing, China where two red dots moved around the area.

The Yin-Yang Twins location. Two profiles was shown as it shows full body pictures of these ''twins''.

On the left was Yin. A Chinese sixteen year old girl with hot white hair that was in a short ponytail. Eyes as blue as the oceans and with a small smile. She was wearing a plain black short sleeve short and white paints and shoes. A beautiful young lady with a bright outlook of life and is the twin sister of Yang.

On the right was Yang himself. A Chinese sixteen year old boy with black raven hair that was left loose and reached below his neck. Eyes black as an abyss with a scowl. He was wearing the same thing as his sister, but the colors were switched and is fit for a male. A handsome young man who took the bad sides of life in over the goods things and is the twin brother of Yin.

They were opposites that lived off each other. One likes the day the other night, one male the other female, one likes warmth the other likes the cold, one likes the water the other liked the hard ground. One Hero the other the Villain. These two fight constantly and were indeed powerful. Having the powers over reality separated into them. Maybe too powerful. He will have them, but the ones holding them were still trying to get them and it was hard.

The profiles disappeared and the globe zoomed away. It them moved to Argentina, South America. It showed the same thing like the other but with one red dot. It zoomed in to show the picture of one Nova A. Colvin. His skin color is black, has spiky hair going in all directions. A Forest green eye in the left and an ocean blue eye in the right showing he has heterochromia iridum(different colored eyes) like him. Black cargo pants, black headband, yellow urban safari jacket over a black tee-shirt and several different types of rings on both hands. two diamond ear rings and a pendent necklace.

This one he thought was a strange one as he read everything about him especially at the funeral of his father as he just laugh at his dad's body after he committed suicide. Why he didn't know, but it was a sign and a hunch that he followed and he found out it was his powers the night on that day, the darkness made him laugh and for that day everything from the morning to the night he thought everything that was sad and tragic was a laugh to him. On that night his powers controlled him and made him do terrible things as it combined with his body and the result was the city in chaos in just half an hour.

Next day he hid and went back to a normal life knowing it was him that did it. He soon started to test his powers and months later he and his brother went to Argentina for a vacation, but he was being pursued by his soldiers that he sent to the town before hand and was still trying to be captured as he proved to be quite the fighter. A kind heart he has, but darkness is his power.

The profile went away and zoomed out and zoomed in on Africa, Tanzania where another red dot was shown and a profile showed up. The name on top read Eric Roland Stone There stood a five feet ten inches tall boy with a cocky grin on. White skin, unkempt brown hair, green eyes. Eric wears a pair of blue denim jeans, a gray t-shirt, a black long sleeved shirt over the gray t-shirt. The sleeves are rolled up and the jacket was open, brown mid-hiker boots, and an olive green baseball hat with American Flag stitched on the front.

Now this boy can be said to be a trouble maker. He has the power called PSI. Now the power to do many thing especially to make fire and thunder and become encase in it able to destroy building just by running through them. The ability to fly as well. He was the jack of all trades and was the hardest one for them to catch. He was in Africa having followed his father to find him on a mission to find terrorist and that's where he was stopped in the capital of Tanzania where he was trying to be captured but every attempt failed.

The profile went away and it went to another location in Europe, France. A profile came up to show a familiar green haired woman with green eyes. This was the Hero of Music. The ability to attack, defend, and heal with her musical violin. She had long green hair and green eyes and big assets. She wore a long light green maxi dress and had a smile. Strangely there was no dot on the screen and he knew the shield was up, but after a while he knew that she was hiding and that every night a beautiful music filled the air and he knew it was blocking her location, but he had a feeling that she was somewhere else and not in France but he had hope that she was still there as she was the only adult Hero left. Her name was Lily Violon D'or and her last names stood for golden violin in french.

Only if he thought harder.

And he believed for her to be one of the chosen ones, but his teacher left died saying their might be more, but only the five was that he discovered and theorized that it might be seven as it was a lucky number.

His teacher was a fool in more than one ways in his eyes.

The map moved to the Pacific ocean where five red dots were together and moving rapidly to his location. These were the ones he would use to capture the others as these were titans in human form as with their powers they can rule the world.

Five profiles popped up showing Ed, Edd and Eddy, Techlin and Dante. He smirked knowing that these were five out of the seven chosen ones. He looked more in the wording of his that old fool's journal and was shocked to see that there was seven not five chosen ones that he must have missed in favor of getting the five.

Vladimir leaned in his chair and muttered something in Russian and the red dots were aimed at like a sight on a sniper rifle and zoomed in. Words in a bar came on with Russian letters coming on and turned green as it locked on to them and waiting for the command.

'' пожар.'' Vladimir said fire in Russian as he heard rumbling and he smiled as he closed his eyes and now the missiles will head for them and he knew they that they will fight back, but sending all one hundred missiles might be overkill, but he had hope that they will survive as it would be a hassle to get their bodies from the ocean.

_**The Five.**_

The black smoke left from the explosion started to clear to show the plane was safe and flying especially with a force field around it. Double D fell back in his seat holding his head as the explosion gave him a headache almost as bad as the one on that night. But it was gone in seconds and he was able to breath again with him whipping the sweat of his forehead. The others were glad that they were safe and all, but they thought the dozens of missiles in front of them made them worry again.

'' Okay that's one, but what about the others?'' Eddy said as he really didn't want to die a virgin.

'' I'm thinking! I'm thinking!'' Edd exclaimed as he thought under pressure for the first time and his mind was making jumbles.

'' Well think faster or those missiles will be on top of us!'' Ed exclaimed rushing Double D who just got an idea that was crazy enough to work.

'' Dante can you manipulate the metal on this aircraft?'' Edd asked the Hero of Metal.

'' Yeah I made it out of my metal so I am able to change it a little. But right now we need a weapon not a make over on this thing!'' Dante added on to the idea.

'' Okay this is the plan. We can't dodge or maneuver them as they will just do a complete U-turn and come at us so the plan is that we fight them!'' Now the four others were thinking he went mad.'' You see I want Ed, Eddy and Techlin to go on the wings and use your powers to destroy the missiles while Dante sink your feet in the wing or cockpit top that way you won't fall off.''

'' But what if we get blown up by a missile that hits us?'' Dante asked as he didn't want to loose his brother or friends yet.

'' Don't worry I'll cover us all in a force field that will protect us if one does gets too close. All you have to do is warn me.'' Double D explained the other detail.

'' You sure you can take that many explosions Double D, the first one made you look like you were about to pass out.'' Techlin said.

'' I can take it, but right now lets worry about those missiles not hitting us. Plus I'm trusting you guys to keep them away, okay?'' What Edd said was received with a nod from the others.

'' Okay I'm opening the window guys and its going to get windy.'' Dante warned as he flipped the switch it came up the wind blowing in making their clothes and hair fail out with Edd keeping hold of his hat. The sound was defining and strong but the Ed, Techlin and Eddy pushed on climbing to the ledge of the cockpit and pulling themselves up. The three boys then felt their feet going in the plane as they moved to their positions. Techlin on the right wing, Eddy on the left wing and Ed in the middle all facing forward to the missiles that was coming closer.

The window close and Dante sighed as he made the top part completely like silly puddy where it was liquid enough for them to move, but when still was like real metal. The boys saw the missiles heading for them and Ed reached out grabbing two with his power and made them turn around to impact with two others with the explosion taking others with the rest going through the black smoke.

Eddy threw a fastball fireballs at the missiles heating it up til they overheat and explode taking more with missiles. Techlin threw his blades at the missiles as hard as he could and was glad that he was the second physically strongest member of the group as the blades came into contact with the projectiles making them go boom. He switch from blades to ice freezing them and making them slow down til another missile hits it or it goes to the earth and into the water blowing up after it hits the bottom.

Too the three outside this was too easy as the missiles blew up or fell. That was until the missiles then started to go faster with some rushing past them and others going around and heading from the sides.

'' What the hell?'' Ed shouted as he looked around and saw that they were know coming from all directions.

'' I swear Vladimir has to be controlling them!'' Techlin shouted as he Ice Rayed* the missiles coming at them with him missing some as they came at the plane.

'' I agree full on!'' Eddy exclaimed.

Eddy turned away from his way and saw that Techlin let a few slip by and threw fireballs at them and one got by that. Eddy turned back to his side to see that missiles was coming at him and he threw the blue fireballs fast and was glad that it took one hit for each one, but another came out of no where and Eddy tried hitting it but failed.

Ed was doing so great too. He made them crash into each other by twos and that was really getting to him as they came more faster and the force of the projectiles was making it a challenge to turn them immediately. As he crashed another two into two other the explosions took out all the others making a chain reaction and he thought they were gone. Til one came way too fast and Ed grabbed a hold of it with Z-P but it was way too fast and he only slowed it down a little.

'' Double D!'' The three boys shouted as the three missiles came to them. Just before they impacted a blue sphere appeared around them and the missiles exploded on impacted covering their vision in smoke as the sphere went away. They were glad they were outside as they flew out of the smoke.

The window opened and they turned to it as they saw Dante hand waving them in. They all hurried inside and Techlin closed it just when he jumped in. When they entered they saw Edd on the floor holding his head as he groaned in pain.

'' Double D you need a drink.'' Eddy said as he went in the small fridge and got a water bottle out and set it next to the boy.

'' Thanks.'' Edd said to him as he got the bottled water and drunk its cool liquid and sighed, but the headache was still there and hurt real bad.

'' Well that was all the missiles...'' Dante began but was stopped when the beeping went on again and he looked on the radar and saw a missile but it was on their position. He looked up through the glass and saw nothing and thatch when he figure out where it was, directly under them.

'' Everyone get down!'' Dante said as he made the plane go forward and just as he did that the missile went up just where they were hovering at.

'' Shit I thought that was all of them!'' Eddy said looking through the side window and saw the smoke trailing behind the missile.

'' This one must have some kind of thing to stay under the radar!'' Techlin said.

'' Oh crap its gaining guys!'' Ed said as he looked through the other side window.

'' Double D we need another shield!'' Dante said to him and saw Edd already on it, but his headache was making it impossible.

'' Double D its almost here!'' Eddy said rushing his friend.

'' I'm... trying.'' Edd strained out as he tried to make the shield.

'' Fuck everyone prepare for impa-!'' Techlin began but was as silenced as the missile hit the back wing blowing it off.

The plane started to spin as beeps and a red light started to flash around with everyone screaming.

'' Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!'' Dante said as he yelled into the security microphone for help.

The screaming and spinning continued as they all fell down to their watery grave. Ed was the first to stop screaming and took action as he grabbed everyone under his arms and opened the window and jumped out. Ed jacket got caught in the window and he spun around his grip on the other failing as they all was now in free fall and since they were high up the impact with the water could kill them.

Ed used his Z-P energy and reached out to his comrades pulling them til they were in his arms and he saw that Edd was knocked out.

Ed knew that he could take the hit to the water and turned towards his back and his front side up as he saw that the plane was still coming down to them. Ed knew that even if he splash in water the plane will hit his friends head on, but it was far enough away that he may be able to swim away before the plane hit. Ed unintentionally flowed Z-P energy under him making them slow down their fall til they completely stopped in midair. But the plane was still coming at them!

'' Ed throw me up!'' Dante said as he got out of Ed's grip and stood on a solid platform.

''What! But the plane will hit you!'' Techlin said also getting up and also not noticing that they were standing in midair.

'' Don't worry! I got a plan!'' Dante said taking his bag in hand.

'' You sure?'' Ed asked his friend getting up after setting Double D down and letting Eddy get up.

Dante have a nod and Ed got his friend in his arms and moved back a little and threw him as hard as he could to the plane which was fast. Dante opened his bag as wide as he could just as he was about to hit the plane he put his open bag in front of him and the plane itself went inside his bag!

'' You gotta love a pocket dimension.'' Dante said as he closed it and fell back down to the water. Dante started to scream as he knew that with this height he could die. At best he could make himself metal and take the force and he did.

Ed reached for his friend falling height not noticing that whatever was holding them up was gone and now they were falling, but from the height they was they could survive. The height wasn't that big as ten seconds later they were in the cold pacific ocean. Almost all of them went cold with the cold able to wake up Edd.

'' Wheres-s-s-s D-d-d-dante?'' Double D stuttered out and they all had their answer when a yell was heard from above.

They look up and saw that the Hero of Metal coming down from the sky like a cannonball and they all swim away scared that they would be hit and a second later Dante came down with a huge splash being the effect as it splashed on the others making them more cold and shivering save for one.

Dante came up from underwater spitting out water and was normal. Soon the four others moved to Dante with them looking at him like a madman.

'' W-w-w-what?'' Dante stuttered out.

'' Why didn't you let Ed catch you.'' Eddy got out normally with him heating his body up to stand the cold.

'' I saw you guys fall in so I took my own way of not dieing.'' Dante answered.

'' Look lets worry about that later, but for now how can we get to the school if we got no way of getting there.'' Techlin said to them bringing up the current problem.

They all didn't know the answer til Double D looked to the heavens for answers and saw smoke trails from the missiles and followed it til he saw it going somewhere and made a connection.

'' We could follow the smoke trail from the missiles as our guide! They had to come somewhere.'' Double D suggested.

'' Well we know where to go, but we still have no way of getting there and by the time we do we might get hypothermia.'' Dante said.

'' Wait a minute when Ed caught us we were falling, but then we started to float in midair!'' Eddy said to them.

'' Yeah I got up and stood on something and when I said to throw me up.'' Dante said.

'' Me too when I tried to reason with you.'' Techlin added.

'' Then maybe I can fly!'' Ed exclaimed wanting to try it out now to see if he could do a classic superpower. Ed first thought of how he stopped when he felt that energy was coming from him, but didn't take notice so that meant that he could fly using his Z-P powers!

Ed tested that thought by focusing his Z-P on his feet and soon he felt the water around his chest level becoming almost wet free. Soon he started to float the water dripping off of him.

'' Ed your flying!'' Dante said in amazement.

'' I know I can't believe I have the first superpower ever! Isn't that great?'' Ed exclaimed as he moved around in the air adding more energy as it was soon a full platform.

'' Yeah yeah now let us on.'' Eddy said wanting to get out of the cold water not liking it. Ed grabbed them from the water with his hands and set them all down on it.

'' Okay Ed follow those smoke trails before they dissipate.'' Edd said hugging himself for warmth.

'' Yes sir mister guy!'' Ed shouted as he started to float up into the air and followed the smoke trails.

'' You know the water was quite relaxing.'' Techlin said.

'' Oh shut it man. You know you can't feel the cold.'' Dante said with everyone looking at him.

'' Sorry I forgot.'' The smile on his face betrayed what he said.

_**With The Captives**_

'' What...the...hell...is wrong with you?'' Kevin's dad said as he hit the T.V on the side standing on a chair.

It was like that in every cell as they all tried to fix the T.V to see if it could come on, but nothing work.

'' Maybe its not the screen of colorful pictures but the do-hickey that is spying on the flying contraption with the five boys with supernatural abilities.'' Rolf suggested.

Before anyone could respond the static screen then went back to normal showing the five in the air and this time they were outside.

_''-an this sucks.''_ They heard Dante say.

_'' Its not that bad, at least we got out of that explosion.'' _Double D said to Dante.

_'' Its not that its because that Vladimir might have better tech than I do. I mean that radar should have been able to easily detect that hidden missile. I mean all the missiles you guys got was detected but that one was at last minute.'' _Dante said with jealousy.

_'' Sounds like someones jealous.''_ Ed said with a chuckle.

_'' You're damn right! I mean if that missile got past the radar being so close who knows what holes I have in my other inventions.'' _Dante cried out.

_'' Stop whining about it man you'll get your chance to get him after we get to the school.'' _Techlin said obviously not liking his brother's whining.

_'' Yeah and maybe I'll get that green beauty.''_ Dante said with hearts in his eyes.

_'' You really have a thing for that woman, who I must say tried to kill you.''_ Eddy said.

_'' That's called tough love Eddy, you know what I mean Techlin right?'' _Dante said with a smirk.

_'' Don't bring that up or I'll throw you overboard.'' _Techlin warned but his brother didn't care.

_'' Well you see Callie used to hate Techlin before they started going out and all! It was funny how she beat him up after she found out about the engagement!''_ Dante quickly said running on the platform being chased by an angry Techlin.

_'' What did I say you little twerp!''_ Techlin shouted as he chased his little brother.

_'' Don't worry when you guys get engaged you'll love it!'' _Dante said jumping away from Techlin as he lunged at him.

_**With the Five. **_

'' Wait we can't decide for ourselves.'' Edd said wanting to choose his own wife by his own choice.

'' Its like that, but if the woman you ask to marry you isn't part of the family then she must agree on the terms of marriage and how it will go and if she declines she will die!'' Techlin said as he held his brother in a choker hold.

'' What!'' The Eds yelled out in surprise.

'' Just kidding. But she must at least agree to keep it secret.'' Techlin said as Dante pushed him off.

'' Well Double D I guess you want to marry Marie right?'' Dante said with a sly smile as Double D sputtered and turned red in the face.

'' W-w-w-what! No I mean I have thought of it...no I mean I never thought of it! Well...'' Double D lost it.

'' Oh isn't he growing up and that's three times a day. First you read one of my playboys, then you fought some soldier and won and now your thinking about marring Marie! Though I wonder why you got interested in her, she and her sisters tormented us for years!'' Eddy said with Edd's cheek rising and himself getting angry after that.

'' Well its not like shes all that bad! Sure she did that stuff to us back then, buts that is in the past now and I think we should worry about the present and future for now.'' Edd said defending Marie and her sisters' ways back then.

'' Whoa ain't lover boy defending his girl.'' Ed remarked but his voice sounded tired with the others chuckling.

'' Be quiet Ed.'' Double D said looking to Ed to see him sweating.'' Ed are you feeling well?''

'' Never better Double D.'' Ed said, his eyes half closed and they were starting to go down.

'' Ed please tell me your not tired.'' Eddy begged not wanting to know.

'' Okay Eddy.'' Ed said as his eyes dropped. But then they saw something in the distance. It was an island.

Edd got the G.P.S that was on him and saw that the destination was right there and that the island was their destination, the red dot flashing faster gave him that conclusion.

'' That's our destination! We made it!'' Edd cried out in joy. Finally they were here. And not too soon as it was getting dark real fast.

'' Yeah but with Ed we wont make it.'' Techlin said as they went lower.

'' Come on Ed where almost there!'' Dante said encouraging his friend to go up.

'' Yeah Ed you can do it!'' Eddy started as he support his friend.

'' Ed! We believe in you!'' Edd said next and they all was greeted with them going higher and higher til they were over what they believe was the ground from their distance.

They were coming closer to the island and when Ed groaned and sweat more they knew that they had to made it to the island.

'' Ed almost there!'' The four said as one. But they started to go down and the platform started to dissipate and they huddled closer to Ed. Then Ed let go of the Z-P Platform* as they all fell and saw ground below them.

Double D made a force field on their landing zone. They fell and hit the force field their clothes fluttering slightly with the landing softer as they touched dirt. The five boys lay there with one sleeping soundly with soft snores as they relax finally at their destination. They got up and saw that the sun was close to setting completely and it was getting dark.

'' Come on we need to get to a safe area to rest for tonight.'' Edd suggested as he picked up Ed with a force field as the giant woke up groggily feeling different and saw trees above him.

He moved his head slightly and saw the others walking in a forest along side him.'' Did...we...make it.'' He asked weakly as he was still tired.

'' Yeah Ed you just rest.'' Eddy said as he ruffled Ed's head which he just notice has grown some hair. But it was just over his neck.

'' Ed when did you get hair?'' Eddy asked surprise not noticing his friend new head of hair.

'' I... don't... know.'' Ed said his eye lids closing and went back to sleep.

'' Huh never noticed.'' Dante said as they all entered in a small clearing the sun having set leaving them in the night with the stars above and the moon rising. There were leaves and twigs on the grassy ground.

'' Lets rest here for now and til tomorrow.'' Double D said with a yawn feeling a little tired and put Ed down on the ground where he snuggled with leaves and twigs that was on the ground making a pillow.

'' Eddy would you mind.'' Dante said as he leaned on a tree taking a pillow out of his satchel and laid on it.

'' No problem.'' Eddy said nodded to Techlin who went into the trees and shopping off some branches and throwing them in the middle of the clearing. Eddy laid rocks around it that he found nearby and threw a speck of fire to the wood and a fire was born, giving light and warmth to the group.

Eddy sat down next to the fire liking the warmth it gave him still feeling cold from his dip in the pool with Edd sitting across from him. Dante was fast asleep and Techlin stayed in the trees, lightly stringing his guitar which he got out of Dante's satchel having put it in there after they were caught by Ed.

It gave the ones awake some comfort as they relaxed the day coming back at them and they all felt tired. Soon the music stopped and Eddy looked up into the tree above and forward to see Techlin sleeping on a large branch the guitar across his lap.

Eddy turned back to the fire. Edd was stuck in his thoughts as he stared at the fire. He thought of the island and where the school was, and where everyone was at and how they were doing. Were they being fed well? Having a good night sleep despite all that has happen? Is his peers, friends, and teachers safe? Is his parents safe? Is his friends family safe? Is Marie safe? Edd grabbed the sides of his head as he tried to think of something else as his head start to hurt.

'' You alright?'' Eddy asked seeing his friend and what he was doing.

'' Yeah, just... thinking.'' Edd said as the thoughts from before came back and he tried to block them out of his head.

'' You sure?'' Eddy asked again.

'' Yeah.'' Double D responded.

Its quiet now with the nocturnal creatures making nature's songs. Eddy looked around seeing what light he had was able to see a little in the forest.

'' Hey Double D what did you and Marie do while in the forest?'' Eddy asked with a sly smile having a hint of what they might have been doing. The blush on Edd's face was that hint.

'' Oh nothing just talking.'' Double D said.

'' Oh come on I know something happened so just tell me and stop being a shy little wuss.'' Eddy said to the boy and even though it sounded like an insult both knew he was trying to make a rise in him and it was working.

'' Well I did show her something I been working on.'' Edd said at least getting that out.

'' Okay, but I bet you guys were making it out.'' Eddy said and laughed when he saw Double D's blush go over his entire face. '' Just joking man so show me what you showed her. Not the kissing.''

'' Would you stop that!'' Double D said as his embarrassment went up.

'' Okay, okay but really show me.'' Eddy said getting up from the ground and walking around the fire to stand next to Double D who decided to get it over with.

'' Fine.'' Double D got up and moved two feet away from Eddy and made the Force Field Skates appear.

'' Was this the thing you were talking about?'' Eddy said as he walked over and looked closer to it.

'' Yes, it does allow me to float on water but on land I don't know.'' Double D explained.

'' Make it bigger.'' Eddy suddenly said.

'' What?'' Double D asked.

'' Make it bigger.'' Eddy repeated and Double D did so to the point that it was the size of four beach ball in a two by two row.

'' Okay now what?'' Double D asked not seeing the point.

'' Now this!'' Eddy said rushing to Double D and going behind him and started to push him while running in the forest one of them screaming.

'' Eddy...what...are...ow...are you doing?'' Edd cried out covering his face with his arms as branches hit and scratch his arms and his clothing. He wish he wore his gloves as his hands was getting cut as well.

'' Just enjoy it!'' Eddy replied as he laughed. They were smashing through the trees knocking them away leaving a trench in their wake as well. Double D uncovered his arms and had to admit that it was kinda fun and started to laugh along with Eddy as they went faster and faster and then that was when Edd saw something ahead.

'' Eddy stop that's a cliff!'' Edd cried out as he held out his hands to make another force field to take the hit and he knew that when he woke up that it might be like a hangover that he never had. Eddy himself heard Edd's cry and tried to slow down by slamming his feet down leaving his own track as they impacted the wall.

Eddy hit his back to a tree and groaned as he slid down the trunk it not helping any better with his back pain, but nonetheless he got up cracking his spine back in place and still felt a little pain. He looked around and saw the cliff wall that they hit and saw a giant perfect gaping hole in the cliff wall.

'' Damn Double D you gotta see this!'' Eddy said in excitement wanting to show him the power of his move.

A groan was his response as he liked and saw Edd on the ground and Eddy grew fearful as he rushed to him and slid to his side. He saw that he was breathing and that was a relief. Eddy figured that he was knocked out as a second later he heard light snoring coming from Edd.

'' Well it has been a long day, might as well get back and rest.'' Eddy said with a chuckle as he picked up his friend and slug him over his shoulder. Eddy ran back and was back at the campsite in seconds. He moved and laid Edd down next to the fire leaving some leaves for him to lay on. Eddy himself went to the tree Techlin was asleep on and laid down on the trunk and quickly fell asleep.

_**With The Captives Holding Area. 9:32 P.M**_

Everyone was currently sleeping having finish dinner they were given and they had to admit that the food was good. Everyone but one woman soldier who was on the night shift. She was in deep thought over what happen earlier that day, every time she did something to forget him he keeps popping up in her head. She didn't know why this was happening to her of all times.

It was enough that her dad, who was Thomas the one leading the mercenary army, was keeping that Vladimir guy busy about him not finding out about her powers. It was a challenge alright as Vladimir was getting desperate for her as she was the last adult Hero. She needed to keep her hair hidden or he will get suspicious and try and get her. Well he would have to get pass those perverted soldiers who eyed her as a piece of candy, and she knew they were getting tired of her rejected them and that they might do something drastic.

_' Then maybe that kid will save me. Damn it get out of my head!'_ The green haired woman yelled in her head as she clutched her helmet.

_**The Five Heroes 11:59 P.M**_

The five was sleeping soundly without a trouble in a world. The fire went out leaving burning ash and smoke rising from the used to be fiery wood, but they're dreams was a different as Techlin felt cold in a long time, Eddy was sweating feeling hot and since he himself used fire it was impossible for him to get hot like a normal person, Double D was moving his head hurting a little, Dante felt like he was being shocked all over, and Ed himself was sleeping peacefully scratching his belly lightly.

Lets take a look at what they're dreaming.

_**Dante's Dream**_

Dante looked up from the open field he was standing in, feeling the gray liquid that drop from the dark storm clouds. Blue, purple, orange, and red lightning flashing and streaking in the sky.

'' What the hell?'' Dante whispered as he held open his hands as a gray drop into his hand and instantly went hard and the ground was now gray and the lightning started to hit it the metal conducted the electricity to him where he felt the four lightnings strike him, the blue came from the side wasn't much and actually it gave him both pain and power his body was in case in blue lighting his eyes turning blue, the lightning came from the opposite side and gave the same feeling but more stronger and potent. Now the purple was fighting and he had blue on his right and purple on his left.

Red came next striking him giving him the feeling that if he wore to face an army that he would be able to destroy them in under seconds and still have power for more. It split him up into three parts his eyes gaining a red part in it as well.

Finally orange came straight from above and struck him this time he felt as if he can take over the world if he wanted to do so, as if nobody could stop him, he felt like a god! His body was then colored in four sections half with the blue in his right top body area, orange in the left top area, purple on his bottom left side and red taking the bottom right side. His eyes now had blue and purple side by side with orange and red on the top of them.

Then the four lightnings split from him as they went a few feet away leaving a heavily breathing Dante as smoke came off of him and he was left standing his clothes singed as he looked up to see the four lights forming into something. Four paws was first and then a body started to form and seconds later there were blue, orange, red and purple, a little over the size of an adult, foxes. Their fur blowing slightly in the wind as their color lightning came off of them and their eyes the color of their fur.

Dante heard something behind him and looked away from the foxes to see something rising from the metallic ground shaping into another fox the same color as his metal powers and a fox with silver fur and slightly bigger than the other three. Instead of lightning streaks of liquid metal went around the fox's body.

'' Um...who are you guys?'' Dante asked the foxes knowing it was no point as animals couldn't talk.

'' The Fox.'' They said and he was struck from four lightnings and metal covering him.

_**Edd's dream**_

Double D was flying in the sky, his. He didn't know what was happening as he passed clouds that felt fluffy and soft. He grabbed a piece of it and laid his head on it and he wished he could take this home and lay on it cause his life would then be complete.

'' Ahh I love a cloudy pillow.'' Double D mumbled. He sniffed and it smelled really good almost like a marshmallow.

Double D took a bite and tasted the softy goodness that a marshmallow had and opened his eyes, he chew it all in one bite as it was digested by his digestive system. The sun was nice and warm and gave him the feeling of peace as if he was in a place where war, political problems, normal problems, girl problems, all his problems just washed away. As he thought of it he felt a headache but it didn't bother him here.

He flew past the marshmallow clouds taking bites twirling around as he did. Edd suddenly felt a strong wind attack him as he flew back the winds cutting his skin and clothes. Double D then saw that the clouds took dark and he didn't want to taste it knowing that if he did it might kill him. He looked ahead and saw that the wind was attacking him, but they were whisk of white light.

Double D looked around to see what was causing it and he saw it. Right above him was a hurricane and it was the most biggest one he ever seen up close as it stretch all through the sky the ''eye'' was huge and he was dwarfed compared to it.

'' Wait if I'm in the eye then I'm in a tornado!'' Double D shouted as he screamed and he fell.

Then the sky above started to become white as if it was heaven itself. He heard birds chirping and then he heard the call of a raven and looked up. He saw a white feathered raven come his way and swoop under him, catching and stopping his descent, and flying him up to the white clouds leaving behind the storm. The light he saw before hovered around them with some coming around Eddy not hurting him and actually felt soothing.

'' What and who are you?'' Edd asked the animal knowing that it couldn't talk, but was he surprise when it did and said two word.

'' The White Raven.'' The raven said as in a gentle woman's voice as they flew in the whitest cloud there was.

_**Ed's Dream**_

Ed was swinging on vines in the city jungle. He tumbled to the ground landing on his feet as he jumped from the skyscraper to a lower skyscraper roof. A vine appeared and he took to it going down and yelling like Tarzan. He let go of the vine as he landed on another rooftop and kept running. Ed saw another vine and grabbed hold it and swung and landed on the roof and stopped to catch his breath.

'' I love it here!'' Ed shouted as it echoed.

Ed loved being in a jungle, but this one was different as it was now in the city, but strangely it was different as when he looked up he saw only a few weird clouds. There was one red cloud, green cloud, emerald green cloud, lightly blue cloud, ocean blue cloud, dark blue cloud, dark purple, and one light yellow. It was weird when they looked like books with what he thought was rune symbols he seen in Temple Runkies issue #3-10. There was a fire, healing, earth, wind, water, and a one he didn't know, poison and lightning.

'' Cool.'' Ed whispered as he looked down and saw a row of vines and a roof top pretty far from where he was. He loved the jungle and it was all because of his grandparents as they showed him the wonders of nature and that's why he had dreams of being somewhere related to nature in almost all his dreams.

Ed ran to the vines and jumped from the ledge and caught the vine as he swung from vine to vine laughing as he did. He got the last vine suddenly thorns sprouted from the vine puncturing through his hands and Ed screamed in pain not having felt pain like that since he got his powers. As he swung forward the vines painfully retracted into the vines and he flew landing straight on his face with his face scraping on the concrete as he slid leaving a blood trail. He groaned as he got up his face scarred and bloody, but it healed slowly the blood being sucked up as well.

Ed looked up and saw a horrifying sight as vines with sharp thorns came over him and he went wide eyed.'' Have mercy.'' Ed whispered plea was unheard or the vines didn't care as they descended on him slashing on his entire body. Ed was on the ground curl up into a ball as the vines continued to injure him. Ed saw through the vines as the weird clouds from before started to swirl around each other becoming a cyclone.

The cyclone spin faster and faster and Ed saw that they changed as each color became the element that Ed guess they were with healing being a green mist and the unknown looking like his Z-P powers. Soon it came to the point where the elements started to mix and they came charging down at his spot and a second later it hit him and the vines that didn't stand a chance as they were ripped, burned, crushed, withered, over watered, and thrown around til they broke.

Ed himself thought he would feel more pain, but instead he felt a relaxing sensation as his wounds was healed and his clothes sealed shut. He was lifted up by the wind and stood. He looked around as all he saw now was white instead of a cut up rooftop and jungle mix.

'' Hello?'' Ed said as he turned with what he said echoing. It was answered however as he saw the seven elements from the clouds coming around him and forming into orbs as they came their element formed into what he thought was a tree as water had drops and a pound and it became blue on that side. The Fire had whisk of flames going up becoming red over there, wind became like that too made up as wind and this continued for the others til the white area was in color with the elements with him as the center. The ''branches'' grew out from each one and held out one book that was in brown leather with the rune symbols glowing with the color with the Latin wording under it the same.

'' Who are you guys? What are you?'' Ed asked the orbs having seen this before in a movie.

'' The Rune Elementalist.'' Nine voices said at once four male and five female if he heard right and they converge on him becoming a cyclone again.

_**Eddy's Dream**_

Eddy was walking through a desert. He would have run, but the heat was good to him. He saw dunes of sand around him. There was some pyramids, but he knew that they were boring and he robbed them all of the gold. But he always woke up before. Yeah he knew he was dreaming and he just wanted something different instead of money, woman, and partying. He loves taking a nice hot stroll through the desert.

'' I have to admit controlling fire ain't so bad.'' Eddy said as he started to juggle multiple colored fireballs. Eddy saw something he didn't think of and saw snakes and many of them as they all were red, orange, or blue. They seem to slither at a slow pace following him like they do a prey.

Eddy chuckled at the cute guys following him. He was commonly refereed to as the Fire Snake nowadays by some of the suckers at school. No one can never get him, well most of the time that is, he can lie his way through his teeth and only his mother knew if he was lying or not and his dad knew most of the time. He loves the name, maybe when he and the others were a crime-fighting group that will be his name.

''Sssssssssss.'' Eddy look behind him to see that now only three snake of one color was left and the others was...dead.

'' What the fuck?'' Eddy questioned wondering if they started to eat each other while he was thinking.

Eddy moved faster as he didn't want to be lunch food for a desert reptile or reptiles if they work together. Dream or no dream.

_' Wait this is a lewd dream I can make them go away.' _Eddy smartly thought as he stopped and turned seeing the snakes do so too. He sent a smirk their way and thought of them away but nothing happened and instead they just stare at him.

'' What the...?'' Eddy did it again and nothing happen.

'' Go away!'' Eddy shouted and still nothing happen and now he was getting angry.

'' Will you dumb ass snakes fucking listen and just go away!'' Eddy shouted to them and they only stared then the temperature went up to degrees much hotter than the sun and Eddy actually felt hot for the first time and started to sweat.

'' What... I shouldn't feel heat.'' Eddy got out as his throat became dry. He didn't understand even if he could stand hit outside, then it should do so in his dreams hell it was a lewd dream so he could make it so hot that sand goes to glass and even rocks melt and he feel like it was a spring day!

Eddy feel to his knees as he needed water badly as even his saliva started to go dry. The snakes still looked and he saw that in front of them was a lake of water and it was vaporizing quickly. Eddy got up and ran not caring how the water got here only that he needed it now. He kept running as it shrunk and shrunk and he was so close til it completely went away the sand going into his mouth and him spitting it out his mouth dryer than ever. He felt the sand under his body and laid there as he looked up and saw the snakes. They stared and stared then he saw them in 3D and then they went together becoming a white snake.

Eddy closed his eyes knowing he would wake up, but then it he felt heat and this one was good as it somehow gave him strength and he felt hydrated again as he stood the white snake was gone and this time it grew to the size of a one story house. He saw that white hot heat was coming off of it as the white fire swirled around them the sand under them going away as flames took it place.

Eddy stared at the giant snake as it hiss sounding like a horn was being blown. Eddy wasn't bothered by it. Eddy looked up and saw that it might be happy or whatever as it moved side by side like it was happy so he thought it was happy.

'' So whats your name and how can you make fire?'' Eddy asked wanting to know his savior, even though it couldn't talk.

'' White Fire Snake.'' It said as it curled around faster than Eddy could believe and he was left in its tight grip as it opened wide and its maw came down on him.

_**Techlin's Dream**_

Techlin opened his eyes and saw snow. Techlin blinked again and looked around seeing snow and he saw trees made of ice. He looked up and saw that there was a full moon above, but there was no stars. Techlin got up the snow that collected on him came off and he shook his head snow falling off over his face.

'' I wonder where I am.'' Techlin said looking around and looked at the tree he was laying on and saw that it was ice as well. Techlin started to walk around seeing that he was in some kind of forest of ice and snow. There were no animals around and he understood cause if he was an animal he was sure that ice trees and snow all over wouldn't fit him. He then heard snow being moved and turned to the side and saw... a white bunny.

'' Oh its just you... well whatcha doing little guy?'' Techlin said bending down to pet it til it ran from him and the ice boy didn't know why. He was so close he could have easily reach and pet it.

A growl was heard behind him and he looked and saw a pack of wolves right behind him. There were fifteen of them and twelve of each had either black or white fur. Then a growl was sounded at they all parted showing a bigger wolf which was the only one with dark blue fur. For some reason he understood what it was saying, and that it was the leader and he was there meal.

'' Huh you know I'll think I'll run now.'' Techlin said calmly as he got up and ran the pack chasing after him. Unaware that another wolf was watching from afar and followed close behind them.

Techlin kept on running as he heard them barking at him. Ice trees blur by as snow was kicked up as he ran as fast as he could and that was fast and the wolves were catching up! He looked over his shoulder and saw the one leading was right behind him and was trying to get a bite of him, he moved his butt forward each time it chomped down.

'' Hey I like female not male!'' Techlin said with the wolf growling saying that its not gay and its head will be next and that he was a distraction.

'' Fucking what?'' Techlin shouted as he heard something above and saw that wolves were in the trees hopping from each branch and they pounced him dodge some of them but the fifth one got him by the arm and he spun him off and another came landing on his back and pushing him down to the snow. He felt it claw at his back and the other wolves joined in biting all over him but his head and he didn't allow a scream or whimper to escape having to much fighting pride to do that.

Techlin heard a howl and looked up and saw the lead wolf howling as the others backed off of Techlin. He was left bloodied with cuts and bite marks all over his body, the snow under him was now red with his blood and his clothe shredded. He heard a growl like chuckle as he looked up to see the pack leader. It looked and sounded real happy and said '' Not to good looking now, but your head looks tasty.''

'' Fuck...you.'' Techlin said breathing heavily.

'' I'll eat you instead.'' The wolf growled out as he opened its maw ready for its reward. Just as he felt its teeth a howl stronger than the pack leader's was heard and it pulled away. Techlin opened his eyes and looked up to see a white and black blur tackle the one about to eat him.

Techlin saw the wolf claw and bite the pack leader who was fighting back and doing to same. Soon though the battle of dominance ended as the new wolf claw at the face leading three long marks and tackled it on the back and it quickly bite down on its neck as blood leaked out staining the ground with blood. The wolf pulled back its white teeth and fur around its mouth red with it's enemy's blood.

It reeled its head back and let out the loudest howl Techlin has ever heard before in his life. The wolf turned to him and Techlin took notice of how it looked. Its paws and legs were onyx black with it fading into a snow white fur at the rest. Its silver eyes looked at him and he expected for it to eat him til instead it came over and licked his face.

'' Stop that tickles.'' Techlin said as he laughed a little. The Hero of Ice and Blades then felt relieved and relax as he stood up feeling like he was all new well his clothes wasn't as he was left in his pants. He saw his wounds was all healed, he looked behind him and saw that the other wolves were now laying down in respect to their new leader. Techlin turned to the wolf and saw it too bowing in respect and was looking at him.

Techlin couldn't believe it. They thought of him as their leader, but he was the one being killed so why did they bow he decided to ask the newcomer that was responsible for this.'' Hey what are you and who are you?'' Techlin knew he could understand them so he needed to now who this one was.

'' The Ice-Blade Wolf.'' It simply said as it pounced roaring.

_**Outside Their Dreams 12:00 P.M**_

Unaware to the five that something weird was happening outside their dreams. A light shined from Double D, Ed had lights of all colors coming off of him, Dante had orange, purple, and blue coming off of him as the color came off in lightning streaks, Eddy was covered in a white flame that didn't burn anything around him, and Techlin was encase in ice shell and black inside.

Unaware that a woman from before was the cause of the weird dreams and was giving them the final gift for them to fight against a pawn of the true evil.

_**In The Clearing. 10:32 A.M February 6th **_

The sun shined brightly over the island in the middle of the pacific. There were few clouds were in the sky and the clouds drifted by without a care in the world. The sun didn't spare nothing with its light as one Ed figured that out the sun light going through his eyes and himself waking up, he shield his eyes with his arm and moved away to the shade where he uncovered his eyes and his vision came to him, Ed stood up feeling different as he saw something in his line of sight. He saw that it was his hat and moved it out of the way.

_' Wait I don't wear a hat.'_ Ed thought as he opened his green jacket and took out a body mirror.(This is still a cartoon.)

Ed set it down in front of him and saw his new appearance. Ed was indeed wearing a hat alright, it was almost like Edd's which was a beanie but this one was just right that some of his new orange hair was out in the back. It had rune symbols for snake, raven, wolf, fox and rune. The snake glowed white and black, the raven glowed blue and yellow, the wolf glowed blue and white, the fox glowed orange, blue, and purple, and the last one was pure white. The hat was green. The colors kept changing and Ed continued his over look.

He was wearing his jacket, but it was stitched up at the four pockets at his chest and where the normal pockets should be especially in his jackets. He felt his jacket and saw that it was cloth instead of leather and smooth. Under the jacket was an unbuttoned brown vest with a black trim and had a fire and water decal on it and under it was a black shirt and when he lifted the vest he saw that it had rune symbols that said ''Super Ed The Rune Element.'' He pulled it back down and saw that he was wearing the same gloves he always wear.

The pants was baggy allowing for easy movement and Ed was glad that they weren't tight. His shoes was his running shoes.

Ed had to admit that he liked his new wardrobe. It made him quite fancy looking and yet quite a little normal. He then saw something coming out of his jacket and opened the jacket to see a belt and on the belt was eight books and it came back to him as these books were exactly like the ones from his dreams with the black one being new. It had the rune symbol for Death and glowed black. Ed looked back at the mirror and saw that his eyes were now a light red.

Ed grabbed the mirror and watched as it shrunk and went into his pocket.'' Cool.'' Ed muttered and felt the wind blowing his clothes softly. He looked around the clearing seeing that his friends were still sleeping and they too look different.

Ed looked to Double D and saw that he was wearing a white jacket with a hood that had a raven tribe tattoo on the back and it was open. Under that was a black denim jacket for boys with the sleeves cut clean off and a little over his waist. He had a blue T-shirt underneath and was wearing orange shorts that had white and blue feathers licking the button and his old running shoes and gloved, his hat was still there. But there was something on Edd's back and Ed moved behind him to see a bow.

Edd's bow, Ed assumed, was majestic looking. It had golden wings at the end at both the upper and lower limbs and as the limb went up there was golden decals and there was the handle which was blocked off by another wing from both sides the same golden color and the handle had a leather grip. The bow was made out of wood and was a royal blue color.

Ed looked over to Eddy. Eddy had on an outfit that looked from the 1920s. It was a black silk business suit with a red tie and white undershirt that showed at the top where there were two undone buttons. His pants was silk looking business pants with white top and black bottom dress shoes that looked from the 1920s just like the rest of his attire. A fedora rested on his head with a white sash around it and from this distance Eddy looked taller and his head had a chin! Wait was that hair on his new neck and going to his head?. He looked real different, but he saw that Eddy had something in his hands. There were chakrams in his grip and he was holding them by one of the four red blades that were connected to a red and black base with a white outlining the circle with a hole in the middle. Ed looked closer and saw that there were six on his back in a circle.

Ed went to Techlin next. Techlin had on a black sleeveless shirt that over it was a dark blue leather trench coat. On his face was a mask that covered his mouth area and his neck, but was pulled down by him to scratch his nose. He had on a Japanese straw hat that concealed his face. His plants was onyx colored hakama and his shoes were black leather ninja sandals. This time he saw a necklace around Techlin's neck and moved closer seeing that it was a wedding ring. He didn't have weapons on him like the rest, but his guitar was on the ground having fallen off his lap.

Ed looked over to the last one. Dante looked like an explorer in the jungle.(**AN**-Look I say open a tab and go to my profile and see it cause this description might be horrible.**)**

Dante wore a purple trench coat with a red trim that had cuffs at the sleeves end and strapped under a blue strap were three pellets. Under it he was wearing an orange shirt that was open close to his chest and around his neck was teeth in a band that tied around the none sharp ends of the teeth with a knot between the four teeth. Across his chest was an over size belt with a fancy looking buckle that was gold and had a leather brown strap and his satchel now in the back instead of side.

Around the waist was another over sized buckle that had a triangle in the front that glowed purple, orange, red, and blue and there was two circles that was like that in color. He had a belt under that and attach to it was three red pouches that held his pellets. He had a strap on his blue pants right leg that had pellets like the cuffs and finally was wearing brown boots that went to his knees and they were covered with metal plates as knee caps.

Ed looked around once he heard a noise in the bush and quickly woke the others up and he knew the perfect way to do that. Ed body took a mind of his own as he went and grabbed the book with the water rune and flipped it open as he went to the first page and saw the spell he was looking for and said it.

'' Aqua!'' Ed shouted as water appeared over the four and Ed let it loose letting it drop and wake up his friends who were now drenched in water.

'' What the hell?'' Techlin said as he woke up.

'' Ed did you do that?'' Double D asked.

'' If you did so help me I will hurt you!'' Eddy warned as he heated up.

'' Wait where did you get that water?'' Dante asked not seeing no body of water near by and he and the others notice what was on their person.

'' What in the world happen to us?'' Double D said.

'' I don't know, but I kinda like it.'' Techlin said as he jumped down from the branch the hat on him not falling off.

'' Yeah, nice weapons I got.'' Eddy said tossing the chakram in the air and catching it with ease as if he worked and been through it all with it as if it been with him his whole life.

Eddy felt eyes on him as he examine his weapons and turned to the others who looked back at him in shock, even Ed.'' What? Do I have something on my face?'' Eddy asked not noticing his over night growth spurt.

'' Eddy when did you get taller?'' Techlin asked beign the first out of shock and moving closer and Eddy saw what he mean cause he was at eye level with the sword boy!

'' And when did you get a chin?'' Double D remarked nowing that Eddy chin was almost nonexistent.

'' And when did you get a full head of hair?'' Dante asked next with Eddy face growing more and more curious.

'' Does anyone have a mirror?'' Eddy asked in a rushed tone and Ed got out his body size mirror setting it in front of Eddy. Eddy examine himself in the mirror and he was more shocked than the others. He saw that he was taller than before, he removed his fedora and saw that instead of three black hairs he saw a full head of ruffled black hair that when he touched felt real.

'' Whoooo! Finally I get a growth spurt and everything!'' Eddy shouted in pure joy as he examine himself some more in his new clothes and had to admit that he looked hot!

'' Eddy calm down. It probably happened over night.'' Double D said moving and looking at his friend seeing that he did looked a lot more better than before.

'' Yeah, yeah. Man this suit is fine! The girls will be all over me!'' Eddy said putting his hat back on and couldn't stop smiling.

'' Ed is the man now!'' Ed said joining by Eddy's side.

'' Where did this ancient weapon come from?'' Edd said more to himself as the others talked more about Eddy changed self. He got it off his back and he too felt the same feeling as Eddy. Then he heard something in the bush and his instincts came over him as he turned and an arrow formed out of light came into his hands as he pulled the bowstring back and launched the arrow all in a split second.

Edd stood shaking not knowing what just happened or what he just did.

'' Wow Double D calm down.'' Ed said as they starred at him. Ed getting the mirror and putting it back into his pockets

'' Sorry reflex.'' Edd said still shaking and looked at the bush for them to see some smoke to come out from where Edd hit and a minute later of just watching curiously it exploded making a fire that started to spread.

'' Oh crap!'' Techlin said moving fast to take care of it til Ed shouted out.

'' Ignis Absorption!'' Ed said as a book floated in front of him and the fire was absorb into the book not burning itself and it closed and went back to Ed's hand. The others looked in shock at what their friend just did not seeing that coming.

'' Ed what did you just do?'' Techlin asked still looking at the spot where the fire was and there was only a burnt leaves, bushes and bark showing any evidence of a fire.

'' I don't know.'' Ed said just realizing that he been summoning elements like water and absorbing them.

Before anyone can response to that they turned as they heard humming all around them and looked into the forest to see red eyes staring at them. They then saw something tossed in their direction from one of them and it landed at their feet bringing a little dirt up. They saw that it was a metal head and that half of it was gone and that there was sparks coming off it.

They looked up to see it come out and saw that it was robots, but it was as tall as Eddy and had spider legs and that its upper half was all human and Dante could tell that under that skin was robotic machinery. It seemed that these were men that probably wandered too deep in the pacific and Vladimir took measures of security up a level.

More started to come out and sweat developed on their faces at there was about a dozen or twice that number of Eddy sized cyborgs. '' What the fuck are they?'' Ed asked in a whisper of fear.

'' Their sentries, they must be the main security force for the island for any trespassers and that must be what happens to them.'' Dante said as he started to back up. He saw through that skin and knew that they were dangerous.

'' Umm what about this? We run.'' Double D said turning around and started to do so the others not far behind going through the path that Eddy and Edd made last night. The sentries turned their legs into wheel and chased after the boys intent of terminating them.

The boys ran as fast as they could the sentries catching up to them.'' Our twelve hour rest break must be over if they are coming for us!'' Techlin said looking over his soldier to see the gaining robots.

'' Either that or Vladimir thought it was fun to start early!'' Double D said and had a feeling that he did.

'' Okay anyone who says that Vladimir is a dick say I.'' Eddy said running ahead of the group.

'' I!'' They all chorused. The sentries was behind them and they were gaining.

'' Wait, why can't we just use Eddy to run?'' Ed asked they all turning to Eddy who rolled his eyes.

'' Fine hang ON!'' Eddy shouted as he dodged a laser that would have hit his head. Soon more came the others dodging trying not to get killed. They all made the train with Eddy as the engine and he was off not a second later.

'' Whoo we lost...'' Dante began but was cut off as lasers was firing by and they saw behind them was the sentries who were keeping up.

'' Oh shit.'' Techlin said not believing they were keeping up with Eddy.

'' Damn we can't out run them what should we do?'' Eddy said seeing the still gaining sentries.

'' We fight, that's what!'' Techlin yelled as he let go of Ed and turned around. The sentries moved out of the way as Techlin flew by but he made blades, which were fully silver, cutting right through the metal of three of them. Some fell back to deal with the intruder. Eddy sighed and stopped and when he stopped completely he jumped at the back and swung his arms in an arc making the chakrams fly to the slowing down sentries spinning fast and with fire spinning off of them.

Eddy was surely surprise at that but put it aside for later and watch as they cut and melt through six sentries. Double D took his bow and pulled back another arrow of light coming in his hands and he released it, it flew at amazing speeds in a straight line and went right through four sentries. They fell down with holes in their chest and sparks coming off.

_' I must have hit the main power source which is at the stomach.' _Edd examine never having seen so sharply before.

Dante himself reached into his pouch and eight pellets out in the air and he snatched both between his fingers and threw them with blue lightning in their trail. They flew faster than his slingshot and he hit the heart where the electricity went into the system shocking the mainframe and making them shutdown.

Dante looked to his hands and he felt different. He would have used his sling shot, but now he felt that the slingshot wouldn't work no more.

Ed was next as he grabbed the book with the lightning rune on it and flipped it open.'' Fulgur Shock!'' A lightning bolt came from the book hitting a sentry which connected with anything in the area that was metal with Dante jumping out of the way in time to dodge as one tried to hit him.

'' Ed!'' Dante said in protest.

'' Sorry, I forgot you had metal powers.'' Ed said scratching his back nick.

'' Well that was too easy.'' Techlin said jumping down from a tree not scaring or surprising anyone.

'' I agree sure we may have superpowers and all that should have been more challenging.'' Eddy said not liking the non-challenging sentries.

'' Yeah, but another thing is where did this clothes come from and the weapons you guys have?'' Dante asked looking at his wardrobe again and saw that his satchel was in the back and brown and was smaller.

'' I think their cool.'' Ed said looking at them.

'' I do like the straw hat.'' Techlin commented as he got it off and they saw that his eyes were different.

'' Bro was your eyes always silver?'' Dante asked staring into the now silver eyes.

'' No have yours always been orange?'' Techlin asked seeing his brother's orange eyes.

'' Double D's eyes are yellow.'' Eddy said noticing Double D's eyes.

'' Have Ed's eyes been red and yours white Eddy?'' Edd said looking and seeing that Eddy almost looked like he was blind.

'' Nope!'' Ed and Eddy said.

'' What happened too us last night? Did anyone have another weird dream?'' Dante asked and they all nodded.

'' Do you believe that woman from before did this?'' Techlin asked putting back on his straw hat.

'' She probably did, maybe a last gift cause I feel more stronger.'' Ed said hitting the belt that held his books.

'' Guys we should keep going, we don't know if their will be more coming.'' Double D said hearing footsteps that sounded like spiders and it was about a mile away.

'' Yeah, wait. When did this dirt get here and those trees over there get knocked down.'' Ed said with everyone noticing.

'' We'll explain while we move, lets go!'' Eddy said and was about to run til someone came in his way.

'' No Eddy, we walk. We don't know what might be in this island and I'm sure that this is the second test and so we must save energy.'' Double D explained to Eddy.

'' What, but you said we need to get to the school asap!'' Eddy said turning what Edd said against him.

'' I said the island and since we are here now that means Vladimir will try to focus only on us driving harm from the captives.'' Edd explain turning the conversation back against Eddy.

'' Oh...fine!'' Eddy exploded as he crossed his arms.

'' Oh take a chill pill and lets go.'' Techlin said walking past Eddy following Edd who started his streak down the ruined path.

'' Oh shut up.'' Eddy muttered and started to walk after the others who were ahead of him.

As they walked they were unaware of them being watched even though they had a feeling that they were.

_**With the Captives. 10:34 A.M**_

At first light some kids have woken up, their bodies trained to be awake between either five o' clock and nine o' clock. They were having light conversations with each other talking about anything they could think of. Their breakfast plates was on the table having had eggs, sausage, beacon, pancakes with syrup, and OJ and/or milk.

'' Man I really hopped that this was a dream.'' Nazz said looking at the others who were awake.

'' Yes, but at least the Ed-boys and Gates-brothers are here to rescue us.'' Rolf said looking at the brighter side.

'' But when is that? If they are doing these tests then it'll take more time for them to get here.'' Sarah said yawning still feeling a little tired.

'' I still can't believe that Ed can fly now.'' Jonny said thinking it was awesome.

'' I'll believe that Santa is real with all this happening.'' Kevin said laying on his back with his head resting in his hands.

'' He does exist. Remember that Christmas when Eddy tried to get adopted and Santa came to us delivering our presents.'' Jimmy said having been let off of punishment for the time being.

'' Plank said that was a holiday special episode, doesn't count.'' Jonny spoke in Plank's place.

'' I still stand by it.'' Jimmy said.

They continued to speak to each other and the T.V, that was off, came on and appeared Vladimir's face with a small smile.'' I hope you all had a good rest.''

'' How about you come and find how nice it is to sleep on a concrete floor!'' Marie said to the man who merely chuckled.

'' No matter how appealing that sounds, I must leave as it seems your Heroes have awaken and they look different than you can imagine. What happened I don't know, but it seems intriguing. I can't wait to test it myself.'' Vladimir face disappeared before anyone can say anything and it showed their Heroes alright and they did look different.

_**The Heroes.**_

''-and the snake chomped down on me and all I saw was darkness.'' Eddy said having finished telling his part and being the last to do so.

They all concluded that the ones from their dreams gave them their new appearance and abilities. Edd was given a light attribute as he knew how to wield a bow and make an arrow of light appear if he attacked with it. His old powers were still there meaning he had three powers instead of the original two.

Eddy himself gained only the weapon, but instead of blue fire he was able to make white fire and he turned it off as everything around him caught fire except the others and one water spell and freezing over later it was gone, though that lasted a few minutes. Ed was the one who got a lot of powers, he explained to them what the runes meant and how he had to say the element's rune name in Latin and whatever after that like Fulgur Lightning will make lightning come down. His Z-P was one of the spells meaning that he was allowed one power at that time and that he might have gotten the others over time. His regeneration was still with him.

Techlin's blades were now fully silver and so sharp that a leaf will be cut from just touching the blade. He wasn't given a weapon as he was a weapon himself and he had more control of the blades as he made them all over his body and they thought it would ruin his new clothes and when he retracted them the clothes were left unscathed. The Ice power was more colder than before and was bleach white, he had more control over than ever and he made a short distance away from him cold.

Dante didn't think much of his but he didn't feel right using the slingshot that he used all his life and instead refereed his hands as he threw them more faster than the slingshot and just as accurate. His Electric abilities had more control, like Techlin's ice, and he was able to control the orange lightning more than before but it still went out of control if he added to much power or had it activated for a short while. It had more destructive capabilities being almost twice as strong as his previous attacks. The red was new to him and he felt that he shouldn't tell them that.

His metal was the same and the only thing different was that it was changing color and instead of being silver it started to turn black. They didn't know what it meant but each time he moved his hand towards it a black mist will start to come from it, he kept that to himself as well cause he wanted to study it more.

In this time they were able to reach the cliff wall that Eddy and Edd crashed into to and they were shocked at the sight.'' Are you sure you guys caused this?'' Dante asked feeling around the smooth rock surface.

'' Yep, the impact was so strong it knocked out Double D and his force field did that.'' Eddy explained and Edd despite being the cause of it was shocked that he himself made that. This was a cliff and beyond that wall of rock and dirt was clumps of rocks that even the strongest man alive wouldn't be able to penetrate it.

'' But why didn't you guys wake me up for this, I wanted to see!'' Ed said as he slumped his shoulders.

'' Don't worry Ed, I'm sure they will know better next time than to not tell you.'' Techlin patting him on the back.

'' Don't put me in this equation, it was Eddy who said for me to activate my powers and just started to run through the forest using me as a shield for trees in our direction!'' Edd said pointing to Eddy.

'' You didn't have to do what I said!'' Eddy countered.

'' But you knew that I would have done so as it was a simple request and I thought you wouldn't do anything after that!'' Edd said.

'' Still you didn't have to listen to me!'' Eddy said.

'' Well maybe if you just told me what you were thinking beforehand and maybe gotten me a choice in the matter!'' Edd exclaimed as the heated argument continued.

'' You should have told me to stop!'' Eddy exclaimed the temperature rising around him.

'' I did! You were too busy laughing to hear me!'' Double D said.

The argument continued with the two trading blows of words to counter the others saying. The three that wasn't part of the argument was looking back and forth seeing who would win and when it seemed that they would be going for a while Dante decided to do something.

'' Sorry guys, but your annoying me.'' Dante said with a sigh as he charged both his hands with blue electricity and compressed them into balls the same sized as his pellet and threw them at the two arguing boys. The result was them being shocked and the flashing of the electricity and when it was over they were left a smoking mess on the ground.

A minute later they got up covered in ash til the a strong wind came and cleaned them up. They looked to Ed who had the Book of Wind* in his hands and a small smile on his features.

'' Thanks.'' The two said dusting themselves off of the smog that couldn't get off of them by the wind.

'' Now look, no arguing. It happened and its done so can you two put that pass you and move on?'' Techlin asked and more like ordered as he crossed his arms, blades coming out of the ground in front of him meaning he'll force them.

'' Yes.'' The two agreed not wanting to face a pissed Techlin. To make it official the two turned to each other and shook hands, showing that they forgave each other the manly way.

'' Good, now where should we go from here?'' Ed asked.

'' The best option is to go up. We will have a better view from there, but before that lets see what Vladimir have to say in that message in the GPS he had provided us with. Dante?'' Edd motioned to the boy and he received the white square object. They all gathered around it as Edd pressed the button and the top sides split apart and a hologram of Vladimir appeared.

_'' I see that you made it to my island. I must congratulate you on making it this far and I hope that you received a nice rest with the time I given you. By the time you woke I sent my sentries to attack you and I'm sure they were an easy bunch to take care of. But that is just the beginning as there will be more challenges ahead and I will not hold back as you are a...special bunch. Don't bother using this to locate the school as this will self-destruct after this message is done and I wish you all good luck. The second test has begun. This will self-destruct in five...four...'' _Before it could get to three Edd threw it away from them and it exploded when it hit the ground leaving a small crater behind.

'' Trying to kill us like that. What a chicken!'' Eddy remarked.

'' Yes, but lets scale this mountain in front of us first and then we could talk about how much we hate Vladimir.'' Dante said as he and the others looked up at the mountain. They had a long way up. They ran to the mountain immediately and started their climb with Eddy running up the mountain side and was half way there before the others made it off the surface.

Edd took the normal way grabbing any ledge he could and climbing it at a fast rate, Ed said a light wind spell that allowed him to fly up, Dante scaled normally like Edd but a bit slower, Techlin made claws of his toes and in his hands were pick-ax like swords and he climbed the wall his claws digging into the rock easily and him grabbing it with his pick-ax swords as he climbed fast.

'' Come on grandmas! I ain't getting any younger!'' Eddy shouted already at the top of the mountain.

'' Hows the view you jackass!'' Dante called out though not meaning ill intent.

'' Its great, wanna see the moon!'' Eddy said about to pull down his pants.

'' No!'' Ed and Double D shouted at him and Eddy chuckled at it.

'' That's a moon I wouldn't howl to.'' Techlin stated as he climbed halfway there.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Dante grabbed the ledge with his hand and pulled himself up being the last to make it on top. On top of the mountain was less trees and more land. The others were sitting next to a tree waiting for him. He ran over to them.

'' Took you long enough.'' Eddy said.

'' Yeah, well I don't have a power that will help me much in climbing.'' Dante said with a tick mark on his forehead.

'' Whatever, lets go.'' Ed interrupted as he started to walk to a ledge opposite off the one they scaled. The others following with Eddy and Dante crossing their arms.

The walk wasn't long as they reached it in under five minutes and they saw the view that was breathtaking. Across them lay a forest and in the middle was a small lake that shimmered in the sunlight. Never before have they seen a sight like this. But in the distance was another mountain and the school wasn't in sight, they put the dots together knowing that this was the testing area that Vladimir said it was. Challenges were ahead of them once they get off the mountain. They were determine to get to those challenges and face them head on.

_**The Second Test Has Begun. **_

**What a long chapter this was. I just want to say that this story in turning out better than I thought and that I just went over that originality with the powers.**

**I just changed the capabilities of the protagonist. **

**Ed, got the Rune Power with the spell books and that is original.**

**Double D the Light Power. Plus a Bow. Originality**

**Eddy gained a level of heat. White Fire and Chakrams as his new weapon. Originality.**

**Dante gaining the Red Lightning and more control of his metal and lightning attacks and didn't use his slingshot no more. **

**Techlin got more control of his blades and ice powers. But there is another that will be revealed later.**

**PLUS new appearances! And you all will see more of those animals from the dreams. I swear you will.**

**I TOLD YOU AND IF NOT I'M TELLING YOU KNOW! MY STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM SUPER EDS! ONE WAY OR THE OTHER!**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 9: Test #2 Arc: First Challenge!**


	9. Test 2 Arc: First Challenge

**Hello Hello Hello.**

**Welcome to the next chapter of T. . The last chapter got you all riled up now. Wondering what new powers and moves they'll create! Who their next enemy is! Why this is a new Arc! What is the black stuff on Dante that he didn't tell the others about! What are the things in their dreams! What are Techlin and Eddy hiding from the others! Why this author needs to write cliffs!**

**All this will happen in what I hope is a three or two chapter Arc. Plus their still things that they haven't discovered yet from the dreams they had. **

**Also some more good news: Finally World of the Dead had reached over 3,000 hits! And T.F.T.C just reached over 1,000 hits! So let me write better chapters and lets keep reading! This is Fanfiction!**

'' Normal Speech.''

_'Though Speech.'_

_'' Communication Speech''_

_' Spirit Speech.'_

**So here is the chapter Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Test #2 Arc: First Challenge and Separation!**

_**Mountain Top: February 6th 11:23 A.M**_

The Five stood on the cliff side gazing at the scene. Unknown to the others Double D, Techlin and Dante could actually hear what was down there. Techlin and Dante didn't know why, but they could smell things that they normally wouldn't hear like metallic footsteps on the cliff.

'' Wait what the...you got to be kidding me.'' Dante said as he looked down and saw a dozen sentries coming up on the cliff side.

'' We haven't even got down and we have to face our first challenge.'' Eddy said excited at the mountain side battle that was sure to occur especially when they started to fire their laser beams.

'' I suppose so let me do the honors and start the fight!'' Double D exclaimed as he jumped from the cliff his arms spread like wings and his feet together.( Assassin's Creed Leap of Faith)

'' Now Double D changed! I wonder what he'll do next!'' Ed exclaimed as he too jumped.

'' Well I guess change is a big acceptance in this group!'' Techlin exclaim as he and Eddy jumped off sticking close to the mountain side.

'' Hey I'm the youngest I get to make the dangerous plans!'' Dante said as he too jumped.

Edd fell past the sentries with some looking back as their target fell. Double D turned and grabbed his bow as he pulled back, the light arrow coming as he let go of the string as it separated into three smaller arrows and hit three sentries on the mark.

'' Terra: Eruption!'' Ed shouted the Book of Earth flew into his hands and went to the spell page as the book glowed green.

Sharp pointed rocks erupted from the ground under the sentries cutting through them and knocking some off to their doom as Ed nodded satisfied of his attack as he landed on it and saw the falling forms of Eddy and Techlin drop past him.

Techlin was coming in on two sentries and was about to slice one of them and ice the other til he felt something pulse with his heartbeat. Time slowed as he felt the sensation grow stronger as his heartbeat went up and Techlin shot open his eyes as his eyes glowed a light blue time went normal and he used his weight to slam down on the mountain and imagine all their surprise when the rock underneath the sentries erupted with blue tendrils shooting out and crushing/cutting the sentries into little bits as Techlin made ice appear below him where he landed in shock staring at his hands as the blue stuff danced around in his hands.

Eddy saw what happened and he saw a few sentries in front of him and just like Techlin time slowed down for Eddy as he saw a dark mist appear in front of him and Eddy reached for it as he felt...sand? Eddy didn't have time to think as time went forward and he saw the black sand appear in front of him and he pushed forward as it consumed the three sentries turning them into nothing and Eddy felt that instead of disappearing they were in the sand. They were the sand! Eddy continued to fell til he made a moving motion and the sand stopped moving and he fell in its surprisingly soft catch as he was left in the air with the others now looking on in surprise as well.

Dante suddenly fell past Eddy as three sentries came at him shooting their lasers at him and they came too fast for him to react and he felt something that gave him a cold chill as if death's hand was touching him but when he opened his eyes he saw that darkness was coming off of him and they formed two round shields as blocked the lasers and the shields moving coming to the side of the sentries and they slam back together making machinery fly everywhere as the darkness caught Dante and guided him.

Double D landed by softening his fall with a Force Field that didn't give him a headache at all. Techlin made an Ice Slide for him to go down and flipped in the air before landing. Ed made the rock under him loose at the bottom as it slid at great speeds to the bottom, Eddy was guided by the black sand and Dante let the dark mist guide him down and when he touched the ground the black mist went away with some going into a shadow or into him.

The sand disappeared into Eddy going into him anywhere they can and it didn't hurt.'' Okay what the fuck was that?'' Eddy asked more to himself than the others as he received no answer. 

'' Man I wonder what other surprises will come our way.'' Techlin said looking at his hands as he saw a blue ball of the strange energy as some fell like mist to his hands.

'' Man I thought I didn't need to train with more powers, but now its just more work for me.'' Dante sighed as he saw the darkness coming from his hands like mist.

'' You know you're just lazy.'' Ed said with Dante shrugging already accepting that being lazy was good enough for him.

'' Well look its just a few surprises we can get over but for now lets move, I believe that we should keep moving before more of those sentries come along and no running Eddy!'' Double D yelled as he saw Eddy about to run and he just grunted crossing him arms.

The boys left the clearing and into the forest. They soon found a path that they came upon and followed it. The boys looked around the area as they walked in silence. One thing they did notice was that there was no wildlife besides insects, plants and birds. They were curious as to why their was so little wildlife on an island of this size.

'' Hey guys you ever wonder if we should be bad or good?'' Eddy suddenly asked.

'' No, being the good guys sounded better.'' Dante quickly replied following the old cliché that heroes always win.

'' Why did you asked?'' Ed asked the now normal size boy.

'' Its just from that dream that gave us this powers and what that lady said at the end.'' Become a Savior or Destroyer.'' What does that mean?'' Eddy explained then asked the others of their opinion.

'' A choice that is probably given to all that have powers.'' Techlin said once he thought about it.

'' I'll have to go with Techlin on this one it could be that the mysterious being gave us our powers and basically said to choose between good or bad. Some others might have chosen bad and others good.

But ''Savior'' and ''Destroyer'' might have been the original name of the Heroes and Villains of Powers before being modernized.'' Double D said not thinking that hard of the answer.

'' Well being bad might not seem so bad, it basically do whatever you want. Maybe I should switch sides?'' Eddy said and when he saw the others turning back and looking at him he held his hands up.'' Just joking!'' Eddy cried.

'' You better be Eddy or we would have to beat the good back into you.'' Dante said with a chuckle as they continued to walk.

'' Come on guys! Do really think I'll turn to the dark side?'' Eddy asked them.

'' Well no, but if you do what Dante said will come true.'' Ed said as Eddy sighed.

'' Well don't worry about it. I'd never turn bad too many clichés as it is with them.'' Eddy said finishing the conversation.

They all continued in silence for a few minutes, following the dirt path, til their stomachs rumbled.

'' Oh man I forgot about breakfast! What are we gonna eat?'' Ed asked as his stomach grumbled and it was loud enough to scare a few birds away.

'' Dante you have anything?'' Edd asked.

'' Nope I checked inside the plane when we walked to the clearing we slept in and our rations was burned.'' Dante said as the other groaned as they needed food and now.

'' Wait ''sniff sniff'' I smell...food!'' Ed yelled as he started to run to the smell the other following trying to stop and calm the hungry beast that was Ed.

Ed tore down trees in his path as he followed his mouth salivating as he followed the smell. He could just taste was deliciousness it would bring him and how full his belly would be. He pretty much ignored the shouts for him to stop from his friends as they ran after him.

'' Damn it Ed stop!'' Techlin shouted his straw hat having fallen off his head and onto his back.

'' Ed stop this instant!'' Double D shouted in an ordering voice that he knew always worked but Ed only continued.

'' Man Hungry Ed bad, full Ed good! Ed if you don't stop...I'll tell you your birthday present.'' Dante lied as Ed still went.

'' Ed I swear I'm going to pummel you after this!'' Eddy shouted as they saw Ed exit the trees and was gone from sight. They quickly moved and came out of the trees and crashed into the back of Ed, well Eddy did and the others just stopped on the side and they froze as their mouths dripped with saliva. Eddy saw their stare and looked from behind Ed and became a perfect picture of the others expression.

In front of them stood a garden, a huge garden. In it were fruit and vegetables in bushes in the ground and was neatly up. There strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, cabbage, corn stalks, apple trees, tomatoes, potatoes, and other fruits and veggies. They were left in wonder til Ed gave in as he jumped in the greenery and started devouring the food with Dante right behind him acting more like Ed was and was eating like an animal. Techlin went next to am orange tree and started to eat some oranges at a moderate pace. Eddy was in the tree eating the apples.

Double D hunger was too busy clouding his mind as he moved a bush with bananas and started to peel the skin back and ate it. Double D's eyes widen at the taste of the banana as it tasted more delicious than anything he had ever tasted. He quickly ate that and continued as he soon was done with ten bananas and he was already full and saw the banana peels on the ground and blushed not knowing he could eat like that.

Double D felt some dirt hit him in the face and whipped it off quickly and saw that Ed and Dante were tearing through the ground leaving the bushes bare and broken. The ground itself was a wreck with a two tracks of dirt that was turned over by the two.

'' Ed, Dante how could you? This garden was of absolute perfection til you two came and destroyed it! At least you guys can salvage some for future needs!'' Double D shouted in horror but the two continued and he felt something hit the back of his head. The smart-Ed turned around and saw Eddy sitting on a large pile of apples as the apple trees was left bare of their fruit.

'' Eddy not you too!'' Edd cried out and Eddy chucked another apple core at Edd from the apple he just finished.

'' Stop whining Sockhead! Look it grows back like magic!'' Eddy said pointing to a tree above him and Edd saw that it was full with apples again.

' But I just saw that tree it was completely bare!' Edd thought as he turned around and saw the now full Ed and Dante laying back-to-back on the ground with full stomachs and with a content smile and Double D saw as grass started to grow at an unnatural rate and the bushes repaired themselves back to their original state and fruit grew out as well. Soon the garden looked as if the two heavy eater didn't just destroy it.

Edd looked over to Techlin seeing him finish what seems to be his tenth orange as the peels started to sink into the ground. Eddy apples did so as well as he fell on his rump.

'' Amazing! This garden must be what feeds the students at the school, if its real, meaning unlimited food supplies! There must be a Being of Power ( The general name for people with powers) that must control nature and is growing food for the school!'' Edd cried out in excitement as he must meet the one responsible for this cause if it can do this on its own then world hunger would be a thing of the past!

A strong wind started to blow and he heard a strange noise as did the others. The wind blew stronger and the noise got more stronger as the earth under them shook with great force as they all stood, alert that danger might come their way. The bushes was then sucked under ground along with the trees around the clearing making a more wider clearing fit for a giant. The earth in front of them erupted off the ground as a giant hand made of trees came out and another followed. Then what they guess was a head came out and had blueberries as one of its ''eye'' that was on the left and green apples and pears on the right making the other ''eye''. The head was made of trees as its ''hair'' was the top of trees and its mouth had sharp wooden pieces as its ''teeth''.

It lifted itself some more and its body was revealed with the torso made up of fruits of all kinds, its arms and legs were green and Edd saw that the arms was vegetables. Its feet was wooden with sharp toes. It stood higher than a ten story building and under a fifteen story building, Dante guessed as they looked at Natzilla, as they dubbed it.

It looked down at them and saw how they looked full with food and it guessed what they had eaten. It gave a roar so loud all the animals and insects on the island flew off. The five covered their ears as they regrouped as the sound was deafening. They heard it stop and looked up only to see its fist coming down and they all jumped away as it hit the earth leaving a small house sized crater.

Eddy landed off to the side of the beast and saw it come for him with a kick. Eddy quickly dodged the attack that would have launched him somewhere far and threw his chakrams followed by three arcs of fire coming its way. The attacks landed burning the giant as it left burnt marks on the wooden arms and fruits shriveled up at where the heart was, but it still stood as it swung down faster than Eddy could move and smacked him away.

Ed was able to catch Eddy as he was hurled his way and was pushed back due to the force. After they stopped he let Eddy down who wobbled to his feet, but was fine as he sat down trying to catch up to the time. Ed came running at the beast next knowing the best way to kill it. With a big lightning attack!

'' Fulgur: Thor's Hammer!'' Ed shouted as the book made yellow lightning come our forming a hammer as Ed grasp the handle, the lightning not affecting him, and pulled his right arm back and threw with all his strength. The hammer flew like a bullet as it came into contact with the head as it exploded with lightning which coursed throughout the nature monster, and it left it with the face charred as it roared in more pain as it tried to reach Ed til its left hand was hit by a blue sphere as it froze it, but then blades grew from the ice as it protruded the wood and the hand fell leaving it in chunks of ice.

Ed looked over and saw Techlin as a smirk came across his face. His new move had worked. He basically compressed his blade attack which took some energy and formed ice around it and the result was just as he predicted. It freezes over the one its hit and then blades will come shattering the thing.

Dante came next as he came from no where and climbed up Natzilla's leg with metal claws making its leg itch. It looked and saw the bug that was crawling on him and grabbed Dante with his other hand as the boy gave a yelp of surprise as it lifted him to its charred face as it roared sending branches and fruit juices to Dante who closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut til it stopped.

'' You know for something with a fruit torso your breath stinks!'' Dante said as he charged himself with Red Lightning as it roared in pain again and threw Dante to the ground as the boy hit the earth with a sounding boom as a crater the size of the other one was left with an unsteady Dante in the middle as the lightning boy was left in a daze.

Natzilla turned to the other three and was about to smash down with its good fist til it felt something on its back and look over its shoulder to see an arrow on it, a bright yellow arrow. Then it saw the other one right behind it holding a bow and another arrow, but much brighter.

'' I hope this works.'' Edd muttered as he fired his arrow high in the air and did an arc that was heading to Natzilla's head, but halfway to the head the arrow started to shimmer and shake as it started to exploded casting a bright light and when the light disappeared there was now over fifty smaller, but a little less powerful than his average, arrows. But there was a little surprise in the arrows that left Double D more tired.

The arrows hit the giant garden as they pierced its head, shoulders some of its arm and with the rest landing on the ground around it. The arrows made the giant hurt and did a one-eighty as it went to smash Edd who was too tired from the attack to move as he tried to catch his breath. Edd looked up and saw the giant was about to get him and Edd prayed to all that was mighty that the last part would happen and when he saw the arrows started to glow he smirked. The arrows, just like their predecessor, and it happened again. The arrows exploded in light again blinding Natzilla as the ones below exploded damaging its feet and legs. When the light dispersed it showed Natzilla who legs, head, shoulder, and feet was covered in black markings from the explosion. The Five had truly thought they won as the giant fell to the side making a boom that sounded across the island.

Double D who finally caught his breath looked up to see his friends running up to him with smiles as they all lifted him up from the ground.'' Double D one surprise after the other huh?'' Eddy said as he gave his friend a slug in the arm.

'' Dude you have got to try that again!'' Dante exclaimed wanted to see something bigger get beaten by some small arrows, and enjoyed its death.

'' Well maybe another time.'' Edd said with a slight smile, but the smile went off when Ed picked him up.

'' This is Double D! Destroyer of Natzilla and Giants!'' Ed hollered as the others roared with laughter with Edd blushing slightly.

'' Alright Ed put him down.'' Techlin said after the laughing ended. Ed put the smaller boy down as Edd thanked him. But a loud crunching sound stopped their small celebration as they looked back at the 'dead' Natzilla. The explosion markings on the giant was started to disappear as it looked as if it wasn't touched at all, its hand regrew, and then it started to...separate into five? They all looked at it with shock on their faces as a strong wind came and sliced it up to smaller pieces and the smaller pieces started to regrow looking like smaller versions of Natzilla. They started to stand as the ones they were facing was just like Natzilla but at Dante's height. They were basically fighting over a dozen Mini-Natzillas.

'' Shit.'' Techlin said as he crossed his arms.

'' Well I thought their father? Mother? Whatever that thing was wasn't much of a challenge.'' Ed stated grabbing hold of the Book of Fire.

'' I agree with ya Ed.'' Eddy stated as Black Sand started to rise from him.

'' Well lets make this quick we have people to save.'' Dante said grabbing some some pellets and coursing them with all his colored lightning, with some of them wondering where the Red came from.

'' Then lets finish this fight.'' Double D said preparing to use his Force Fields this time. They all charged at the small platoon of Natzillas with Ed shouted out a fire spell sending a large fire ball to the creatures and quickly hit the first ones as they all caught fire and yet they still charged. Now this fight either got harder or easier for them.

_**With Lily 11:48 A.M. Hallways**_

Lily walked down the hallway in her military outfit. She needed to keep this on at all times when shes not in her room as Vladimir will capture her for his collection. Her dad decided to bring her along for this one with her and him coming to America for a little bit, where he said he met her mom. Though she was twenty-four her dad always chose to treat her like a little kid. At first it really was a vacation for them as they did some fun things while in New York and she marveled at the Statue of Liberty.

But that all went south when he was called in for work. Her father asked did she want to come and she never thought that this is what he worked on. She was indeed angry with him that he ran a mercenary army and even more angry with the fact that the man they were working for was the one hunting her kind down. She always knew that on that day she read about how people were disappearing a few years ago, when Beings of Power started to disappear, that was when she knew something was up. She looked up everything about it and found that the disappearance of random civilians wasn't random and discovered through family connection of the victims and more research that they all had one thing in common: Powers.

Lily wasn't that surprise when military officers came to her hometown in France before she went to New York. She knew of the shields to keep out the Heroes and made a song strong enough to make the technology glitch and was able to escape. She left home leaving her song to sing on the night she left. She laid low with her father none the wiser of the fact and she planned to keep it that way. Her father would harm anyone who hurt his 'Little Harmony' and she was sure that Vladimir was more than capable of defending himself.

Lily turned the corner of the hall and saw some of her dad's ''soldiers'' talking til they saw her and started calling her over. Lily turned the other way and away from the perverted men. She knew what they wanted and she will not give them that. Though this happened daily as the men always asked her out and she always declined but they were persistent and what was more disliking of this was that some of the men that tried to get her was married or had girlfriends. Men like that made her sick!

But she was also worried for her safety. Some of the men stare at her more hungrily as if they were wolves who haven't eaten in weeks and she knew that when wolves were hungry they'll do anything just to get their food. Lily suppressed a shudder at the mere thought of those men trying to touch her like that. As she walked she turned another left looking around seeing the same thing each day she got here. Plain gray painted walls and a ceiling so high you couldn't see the top and wooden doors. Lots of wooden doors. But she needed to get to her room which was just around this corner.

She soon saw her door which was made of soundproof metal and got her key outside her pocket put the key into the lock, twist and went inside closing and locking the door behind her. She looked at her room and sighed seeing that she needed to clean. Her room was plain with a dresser next to her small bed that had a pillow and blanket. There was no closet so she kept her things in a small suitcase that was under her bed. Some of her clothes was scattered on the floor making it a little messy and when she looked into her personal bathroom she saw she left her panties and bra and her pajamas in there.

Lily sighed wishing she had her mother's genes to clean up like her dad always said she did, but she got his messy one instead and she proceeded to pick up her clothes. As she picked up a purple shirt that was on her bed she saw that a metal stick was under it. It was actually a flute, made out of gold with carvings of butterflies that was flying with green glowing notes that was on the flute. Lily picked the flute up and examine it, the dream she had last night came rushing back to her.

_**Flashback 11:59 P.M Lily's Dream**_

Lily spun and danced in a forest of beautiful green trees as she sang. She felt so free, as if nothing will ruin her life from here on out and that nothing will crush it. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that reached her ankles. Lily soon came to a stop as before her laid a lake with the sun shining bright on it making it look like a sea of sparkling diamonds. But in the middle was a tree that was larger than a two houses and it sparkled, despite the leaves blocking the sunlight. She just wanted to touch that tree as it felt so alluring like it was calling to her.

The green haired woman looked down to see that she was on a cliff that had multiple flowers and tress growing from it, but even from the high level she could she through the clear waters as if she was standing right over it. The fish was an assortment of colors ranging from the darkest of blacks to the brightest of colors. Lily didn't know why but she reached over to try to touch the water and the hand she used to support herself slipped on the wet grass and fell forward.

As she plummeted to the ground she tried reaching for the trees, but they moved away from her as if they were scared. Lily started to scream as she saw that the clear water turned as dark as an abyss and spikes came out where she was about to land. Lily knew that this was it. It was her death. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could as the spikes came closer and closer and in a few seconds she'll be dead. But instead of feeling spikes she felt something on her back, her arms, and legs and she felt the air beneath her. Her arms and legs spread wide by something with little feet.

Taking her chances, she opened her eyes to see that she was in the air and she gasped as beneath her the lake started to shine a bright green. Lily looked at her arms and saw that on her was hundreds of small butterflies that had both green and black wings. One landed on her nose and she looked crossed eyed at it as she saw the wings in more detail. The green wing had musical notes that were green and the black wing had white markings that looked like paintings of butterflies.

Lily felt all the butterflies let go off her as she continued to fall and underneath her was that tree that was in the middle of the lake. As the woman in the white dress fell she saw the 'leaves' on the tree fly away from the tree and came towards her. As they came closer the a butterfly as big as a dog came forward and Lily reached out towards it.

'' The Green Note.'' A high female voice said and Lily's world exploded in colors of green and black.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Lily was brung from her thoughts when she felt the floor under her shake and she wasn't that surprised or frighten by it. Ever since she got here there was something shaking the building either due to her daddy testing out weapons for Vladimir or when Vladimir was working on something underground that he was keeping secret from everyone.

Lily shook her head as she set the flute down on her dresser and continued to pick up her clothing. A few minutes later she was done having set them in her laundry basket and sat back down on her bed taking the flute in her hand. She really wished she knew what happened last night cause her father, who had an extra key, came in to wake up her to see her covered in a green light that had musical notes coming off from it and that the notes were half green and black. Tom said that it only lasted for a few minutes but guessed it could have been going on more longer.

When he saw her after the light was gone she was wearing a white dress **(Nel's Espada Outfit from Bleach)** that he complimented hugged her body nicely which he received a punch to the head for. It was a nice dress she had to admit but she wished it disappear and a second later it was gone and left her naked. Luckily the door was close and locked and that her dad was knocked out. She experimented a little and thought of changing to an orange sleeveless shirt, short-shorts, and some sandals. It changed instantly to what she wanted and what best was that the clothing was real to the very touch.

She changed back to the original form and took it off putting it in the drawer and putting on an extra pair of her pajamas. Her dad woke up and decided to leave as to get the others woken and said goodbye telling her to not think too hard about this new discovery but he also said that he'll try to get some info from Vladimir as a way of learning why he was so determine to get those five boys here.

So know here she was sitting on her bed with a notepad in hand just idling drawing. She had many skills that she could say was at least masterful. Lily took an interest in two things when she started school when she was younger and that was music and art. She was just fascinated with the two arts and hopped that she could become as great as others artist such as Leonardo Da Vinci her idol in the painting matter. Music came to her like second nature, just like painting, and by the time she was sixteen she was doing nearly all of Beethoven's piano songs and was her idol in music.

Her love for the two was the one thing that kept her going and to learn more, sure there was the other classes that she passed with As and Bs, but never in her school records were there a single B or lower in Music and Art as it will only and always will be an A. Lily looked down at her sketch and saw that she drew a fox with a butterfly on its nose in a middle of a forest with the sun shining down on the two animals.

'' Why the hell did I draw this?'' Lily asked herself.

'' Okay what does this mean?'' Lily asked herself again knowing that when her mind wanders and shes drawing that she always draw what she felt and how the hell did this represent what she was feeling.

Lily sighed as she closed the sketch book and decided to take a short nap. Taking off her uniform, she laid down on her bed not bothering to put on pajama pants and decided to let her pink panties be shown. She slid under her cover and felt real tired as she laid her head on her pillow and soon fell asleep.

_**With the Five. After the battle**_.

Eddy and the others were standing in the middle of sliced and burnt fruit and twigs that were once their attackers. The battle was quite a challenge with them being on fire and the fact that they too can regenerate like their parent.

'' Man those things were annoying.'' Techlin stated as he picked up a few more oranges and other fruits.

'' You're still going to eat those?'' Dante asked.

'' Well yeah, can't have enough oranges when traveling.'' Techlin stated as he put them in Dante's pack. The others started to do so as well.

'' We need any food we can get.'' Ed said to Dante who was about to protest their actions.

'' Damn things better taste good, after all this trouble.'' Eddy said hailing another pile of fruit in there.

'' Don't worry Eddy I'm sure this will be worth it, but we will need some form of protein other than fruit.'' Double D stated putting in some fruit and stopping after that knowing they had enough and zipped up Dante's pack.

'' Meat!'' Eddy excitedly suggested.

'' Gravy!'' Ed exclaimed.

'' Vegetables!'' Dante exclaimed.

'' Oranges.'' Techlin said as he started eating another orange.

'' We do need meat and vegetables for their nutrition values, but gravy and oranges we can't make.'' Double D said with Ed and Techlin looking down trodden.

'' Well lets move on we still have a longs way before we reach Vlad the Dick.'' Eddy said jokingly as he took the lead.

'' I wonder what else is in store for us.'' Ed as they continued their journey.

Soon they reached the forest again and found a path they could follow. They walked in complete silence as even the forest around them was silenced. Twenty minutes passed when the quietness finally got to Eddy as he sighed.

'' How long is it going to take to get there!'' Eddy cried out hopping it was not this bored for the rest of the trip.

'' Well I say about another day, so I suggest we head to the lake and thats where we should set up when it gets dark.'' Techlin said.

'' A whole day! Come on let me just run us over there and we can be done with this!'' Eddy said as he stopped to face the others, making the others stop.

'' Eddy we need to conserve our energy for big fights ahead! Natzilla was just the first challenge we faced, the first challenge, you know that in video games the levels get harder the higher the level!'' Ed exclaimed to Eddy and in the more occurring times that he made since with things from video games and comic books.

'' I must agree with Ed on this one Eddy. Natzilla was a tough opponent and who knows what else we might face. So lets just save our energy in case of an attack.'' Double D told the hot headed boy.

'' For fuck's sake why do you all have to make sense!'' Eddy cried out as the heat started to rise.'' For years I was the one leading the damn group, then you two came and messed it up!'' Eddy accused the Gate brothers pointing a figure at them.

'' We? What the hell man, you basically invited us to join the group!'' Dante said.

'' Yeah you said you wanted to get the new kids a tour and you asked about ourselves and we told you! You even suggested we become business partners!' Techlin exclaimed to Eddy.

'' Oh shut the fuck up! We didn't need you! We were perfectly fine with scamming by ourselves! Right guys?'' Eddy asked turning to his long time friends who looked worried at where this was going.

'' Well Eddy I must say that we did do better after...they...joined.'' Double D voiced lowered to a whisper at the glare Eddy was giving him and looked down to avoid his gaze.

'' You?'' Eddy whispered looking at Ed.

'' I agree with Double D's statement.'' Ed said and went into the trees and away from Eddy as the temperature started to rise.

'' You even turned my own friends against me!'' Eddy yelled at the brothers who stood their grounds.

'' No you turned on them.'' Techlin said as his hands shot up and shooting out ice to his friend to detain him. But Eddy was too quick and dodged the attack and rushed forward to Techlin sending a fast blue fire punch to the boys cheek and sending him flying through the forest where he quickly gave chase.

'' Shit come on guys we need to stop them!'' Ed said jumping out of his tree into another to give chase with Dante and Edd close behind.

_**With Eddy and Techlin.**_

Techlin continued to fly through the trees as his cheek was left with a burn and made him dazed. He was lucky to see the punch coming and covered it with ice but it still broke through. Techlin got his bearings in order and saw that he was still going but slowing down. He took this time to flip himself over and move his body to a tree where he landed with a crouch and using the blue energy to stick there.

_' This power I know it! Its chi! The power that lives in all the living things in the world! Sweet!' _Techlin thought as he stared at the Chi that came off his feet in a blue mist and fading after going about three inches from him.

'' AAAAAAHHHH!'' Techlin looked up to see Eddy coming at him at high speeds with a White Fire Fist* as trees and plants caught fire and burned and was planning on getting him with it!

If Techlin was correct white fire was the known hottest flame in the universe and could burn through nearly anything. Though if there was a substance cold enough to equal about negative-two-thousand seven hundred or more can negate the burning effects and with Eddy it was bound to be hotter.

Techlin started to build up his own fist as he covered it with a light cover of ice and made him and his fist colder as everything around him started to freeze over and after a few more seconds the whole area around him was now White Ice*. Eddy came to him not a second later and they both pulled back their element covered fist and crashed them both together.

Techlin and Eddy stared in each other eyes with glares as Eddy's blazing white eyes and Techlin's freezing silver eyes. Their fist battle for dominance as the other proved to be the same match for each other. But suddenly the clashed attacks exploded sending the two boys flying in opposite directions. Eddy flew into the trees and Techlin flew out into an open field and quickly got up just in time to catch a speeding punch from Eddy.

Techlin covered his right fist with Chi as he uppercut Eddy sending the flame boy in the air. Techlin charged up Chi between both his hands and held it slightly behind him on the right as a the chi mist started to condense to ball of Chi that was radiating with power. He felt that this will be the attack to end this as he didn't want to fight someone he considered a brother. Eddy was mad and he had to detain him long enough for the others to come, hopefully this attack will do the trick as he felt tired, very tired.

A dazed Eddy went up into the air like a bullet as he tried to regain his senses. He didn't know why, but his thoughts was scrambled up as he felt like something was in his head and making him think things that he didn't want to think.

_' Come on Eddy jusssssst kill them and we are on our own. We have the power to destroy and conquer everything and everyone one in our way!'_ A snake like voice said.

_' No Eddy don't give into temptation! Just ignore him hes turning you against friends, your brothers, fight it!' _A woman voice called out.

_' Don't listen to her, ssshe isss ssscared of power. She wants to hold you back from your dessstiny.'_ The snake voice continued and Eddy's world went dark

Eddy looked around and saw nothing but darkness. But suddenly the left of him went up into light blue fire as the snake from his dream arose but blue and black instead and the flames felt more stronger than the white.

_' Come on Eddy jussst give me the chance and I'll show you true power.'_ The snake said leaning closer to Eddy.

_' No don't he'll just use you for his means to cause chaos and destruction wherever you are!' _Then the right turned to a light blue color as he felt a breeze and looked and saw a lady appear as the wind blew strongly against her. She had light colored skin and had on am elegant blue dress that was made of wind but was strong enough to cover her well developed body.

_' Shut it you vile woman!'_ The snake hissed in anger.

_''Eddy please listen you need to go to your friends and help save those people you swore to protect.' _The woman said ignoring the snake's words.

_' No don't you see they are suppressing you and keeping your power under wraps. They stop you from running and each time you run you become faster. They're suppressing what could be your true strength, your true power!' _The snake exclaimed and Eddy turned seeing the snakes point and made his way to it.

_' No! But remember how your friend, Dante, showed you the factory that helped you develop your powers and they helped test that power that showed how strong you got. They also been with you through tooth and nail with all succeeding or all failing!'_ The woman reasoned and Eddy also agreed knowing that they did help most of his life and turned to her.

_' Eddy!'_ The snake cried using its own mental force to control Eddy.

_' Eddy!' _The woman said doing to same as to make sure he didn't go.

_' Eddy!'_

_' Eddy!'_

_' Eddy!'_

_' ENOUGH!'_ Another voice yelled out stopping the fight before the it split the boy's mind in two.

Eddy let go off his head as he stared up and into the sky above to see as the black sand started to fall and consume the snake and woman as they disappeared with the snake trying to fight it and the woman letting it consume her. But nonetheless they both went away leaving Eddy in darkness standing on black sand. Soon it started to form a person and was female cause Eddy saw her generous assets.

Skin started to form as the skin went into a peach tanned color. And was followed was the face of the same blue woman but with abyss black hair, eyes, finger nails and lipstick. Her legs wasn't legs Eddy realized as it was a snake tail that was black with light blue pattern.

'' W-w-w-who a-a-a-are you.'' Eddy choked out terrified of her.

'' Do not worry my love, I will not harm you.'' The lady said as she moved forward and embraced the boy in a hug and felt him stiffen.

'' Everything is alright I have no intentions of hurting you.'' The hybrid said as Eddy started to relax.

Eddy didn't know why but he trust this strange woman, as if he known her all his life and that she was always with him through everything. Eddy felt tired, more tired than he ever felt as he rested more into the soft pillows.

'' Listen Eddy, I'll send you back out of your mind and tell your friends their spirits will come at the highest dawn.'' The woman whispered seductively in the ear of the black haired boy. Eddy just nodded as his sight started to go away and the last thing he saw was the nice pretty lady go away with a nice pretty smile.

Eddy opened his eyes in time to see the blue sphere come right into his face before it exploded in his face sending him flying backwards faster than his mind can comprehend and he hit something hard and the cracking coming from him or the object he hit and he guessed it was wood. He slid down the tree as his sight was blurry and he saw one black fuzzy thing come to him fast and other ones coming from the side he guessed three one green, one white, and the other brown.

His vision started to become clear as he saw his friends approach him. His friends.'' So Eddy ready for a kick ass or are coming quietly?'' Dante asked kneeling in front of him.

'' Shut up, I'm tired.'' Eddy grumbled as he laid his head back.

'' Yep the bastard is back.'' Ed stated as Eddy shot him a look.

'' Now that that's over you wanna tell us what happened back there?'' Edd asked his hot headed friend.

'' Oh that well sorry, can't help the evil snake bastard in my head, oh and something about our spirits coming at the highest dawn or whatever.'' Eddy said gaining confused looks from the others as they stared at the boy.

'' What?'' Ed simply asked the million dollar question and Eddy sighed as if he thought they'll get the message.

'' I'll explain later, now lets get to lake already so that I can rest.'' Eddy said getting up from his spot, just in time to avoid a laser hitting where he was sitting.

'' What the fuck?'' Eddy whispered a he saw the scorched mark left from the shot.

'' If I can predict that angle of the laser correctly it seems that should have hit your heart.'' Double D said as they all looked at the mark.

'' I wonder who'll want me dead?'' Eddy asked as they all heard a rustling from a tree a yard or two away.

'' Okay I can hear further distances, now that's cool.'' Ed and Eddy both said.

'' Well Eddy it seems your assassin is coming out.'' Dante whispered as the trees continued to rustle and the person dropped out. Or thing.

The thing rose to over half the trees side reaching past Ed's height. Its arms was a black chrome color with a white band at the elbow. A few inches past the band was what seemed to be white tape wrapped round the arm to the hand with the palm side black and the back of the hand white. Its head and torso and shoulders was white. The eyes were two red glowing dots. At the waist was white belt with the ends hanging down. It was wearing black shorts and the legs was covered in white tape with the feet having two toes and was black.

The thing's skin departed as it changed to a gun and it aimed as it shot another laser with the group dodging the shot and it moved at fast speeds as it uppercut Ed with a powerful punch as they heard a crack and Ed was high in the air, before they could stop him the robot jumped into the air heading for Ed.

Ed saw his attacker coming for him, and with his jaw now healed, Ed prepared a spell. '' Aqua: Impact!'' A ball of water formed in the air as it grew in size til it was at car size and Ed ordered the attack to go as it made its way to the fast approaching robot. It looked like a blue meteor as it braced for impact with the robot.

But, and to the surprise of him and the others, the robot flew through the water like a bullet as soon as it exited the spell lost its effect and fell down on the others soaking them. The white robot came to Ed and prepared a punch and Ed put up his arms in defense and the fist made contact as the attack launched Ed a very far distance.

'' Ed!'' His friends called out as his screams got lower as he went further from them.

'' You bastard!'' Ed called out to the robot who landed a few feet away and Eddy immediately came at him with speed not seen before as he punched it in the jaw and Eddy gave it another speed punch to the gut as it hunched over. Eddy repeatably punched the stomach area as he added fire to the punches wanting to make it pay for hurting his friend.

Eddy drew both fist back and made them blue fire as he went to make the final blow, and another surprise happened as it caught the fists and squeezed Eddy's wrist as Eddy cried out in pain and his fire went away as the robot let go letting the boy fall to his knees, only to knee Eddy's face and grab his head and knee him again making his nose break and start to bleed. It wasn't over as it punched Eddy into the ground and picked him up and kicking him in the chin up into the air as it too went up and punched Eddy in the gut making him spit out saliva and blood from his mouth as the wind was knocked out of him. The black and white robot drew his fist as it changed into a metal ball end and hit Eddy on the side sending him in the direction opposite of Ed but just as farther.

'' Your going to pay for that you son of bitch.'' Techlin whispered harshly as he ran to the robot who was still in the air. Tech jumped making his hand into a blade as slice down planning to cut it in half as it put his arms up in a cross to defend itself and the blade hit cutting through the 'skin' and launching it to the ground with a sounding boom as dust rose around it.

Not a second later it launched from the cloud and made a punch to Techlin's face as the boy covered himself in ice taking the punch which cracked his ice. The robot didn't see the metal fist coming his way as it connected with its head sending it in the forest. The brothers fell to the ground on their feet as they looked to where the enemy went to see if it was coming out.

'' Thanks Dante.'' Techlin said to his brother.

'' No problem only I can kick your ass and get away with it.'' Dante said turning to Techlin with a cocky smile.

'' In your dreams.'' Techlin said and before Dante could respond a white arm shot out underneath him taking him down into the earth before anyone could react.

Techlin and Edd looked around the area as to see where they went, but both didn't hear or see anything. Techlin looked down at the whole as he tried to see if he brother was down there and a second later he saw the same arm from before come out to grab him, but he grabbed it and pulled it up showing the same robot as he punched it straight in the face with an ice covered fist as he heard a crack and slammed it on the ground making ice appear around them as it became stuck to the ground.

'' Okay mister, where the hell is my brother before I take you apart.'' Techlin whispered to it as it stared back with its red 'eye's'.

'' Where is my fucking brother!'' Techlin asked quietly with his voice rising at the end. It remained silent. Techlin gritted his teeth in anger as it continued to stare at him.

'' That's it!'' Techlin shouted out as his hand formed into an ice mace with black spikes and covered in Chi making him stronger. Techlin swung down and suddenly its chest departed showing a red circle as it glowed brightly and the red light shot out its chest with Techlin taking the hit full on.

Double D covered his eyes as the light was too bright and he was surprise to see that something like that was so quiet it was almost like a hum. When Double D thought the light was gone uncovered the his eyes to see neither Techlin or the robot anywhere. The spot where they were was still covered in ice.

Edd's brain came to a thought that he didn't want to think. Sure the blast was strong indeed, but was it really enough to...kill. Just the thought of someone as strong as Techlin being taking out so easily frightened Double D. He knew for a fact that powers or not that Techlin was stronger than him and in a fight that he had a twenty percent chance of winning and he calculated his odds even with his new power ups he still didn't stand much a chance.

But what was horrible to him was that it was the same thing that took out all his friends so easily. Double D knew so as it had a small burnt mark left behind by Eddy and he saw it on him the whole time. The smart Ed broke into a sweat as he heard the trees rustling and shot an arrow in that direction.

He didn't hear what sounded like metal and that should have been the sound he heard if he hit something. He heard a rustling behind him and quickly turned to the direction and fired another arrow and he still didn't hear the sound he wanted. Edd started to shake as he got more scared. For once in his life he couldn't think of anything to get him out of this, he felt like crying as he was alone.

His friends was their for him for years and they had done nearly everything together. He was strong around them knowing that nothing could stop them. They were a shield that could take any blow, a tower that can never be knocked over, a tree that no fire could burn. But now? He was broken, now he was knocked over, and now he was burning.

_' How can I be a Hero... if I can't even save my own best friends.'_ Edd thought depressingly as he lowered his bow. Not caring anymore.

He failed his friends. He failed his parents. He failed his peers and teachers. He failed the world. How can he continue? The robot that took everything away from him was right in front of him, with Double D not even noticing. Then the robot grabbed hold of his throat as he threw Double D to the ground.

Edd got up to receive a punch square in the face and flew across the field. But the assassin wouldn't allow it as it appeared over Edd and punched him in the stomach smashing him to the ground as he bounced from the impact and saliva came out but it showed no mercy as it kicked him on the back sending him to the air and followed after.

Edd was in pain as he swore a few ribs and his nose was broken as he felt the warm life essence come from his nostrils, and his left eye was started to swell as he looked up to the bright blue sky. Then the robot appeared before him with its fist drawn back and spinning at speeds only Eddy could keep up with and send its final blow to his gut sending him flying away at high speeds and the dot that was the robot disappeared as he got further and he started to fall til he hit the ground where he continued to slid on the dirt til he head hit a tree trunk and he finally lost consciousness.

_**With the Robot Assassin.**_

The robot silently landed on the ground and surveyed the area. He saw no other life forms that was a threat as it walked away silently, its programed objective finish: Analyze and copy the powers from the Chosen Ones. Light from Eddward Ryain. Heat from Eddy Fale. Magic and Elemental resistance from Edward Fike. Blade attachment from Techlin Gates. Metal density upgrade from Dante Gates.

Now it must report to its masters off the island on the island chain known as Hawaii.

_**With Vladimir in his Observation Room.**_

Vladimir watch the screens with interest as he followed the robotic entity that was able to easily take out five super powered children, though they were caught off guard Vladimir estimated that the fight took more than fifteen minutes. He was tempted to capture this robot and study it more as he could use it to capture the others more quickly. But he rather not risk it as it showed its power to him and knew that it would take more than a small army to take it down.

_' No matter, it only scattered the boys across the island and none were spotted coming in the school's direction. Hopefully it would go before it starts to become a problem.' _Vladimir thought as he turned off the cameras and got up and made his way out as he knew that they were alive even that ice kid though how injured he didn't know, but what he did now was that they were weaken and his soldiers could swoop down and take them.

Now life was good for him at this point. Though he wondered who would build something so advance, and wondered what that person would do with it in the future.

**Chapter done and over! I repeat chapter done and over! Now was that a surprise!**

**I mean come on guys and gals lets get to the point that I just made a secret villain that made a robot that was able to take the five down so easily! I know some of you are saying 'What the Fuck!' but come on if you had really read my stories then you should had expected something like this happening to them.**

**The emotional scene was the part in Edd that he kept hidden. In the outside he seemed ready to face anything, but deep inside he felt that he couldn't be a hero and that side came up at the moment he realized that he can't save his friends. Well don't worry he might get better. I don't know, I haven't thought of the next chapter yet.**

**Sacatoomi!**

**Next Chapter: Test #2 Arc: Spirits and Meet At The School.**


	10. Test 2 II: Spirits & Going to School

**Bang Bang!**

**So my friends it had been a while since the last chapter and I'm sure I left you all in the suspense like a cat whose about to fall from fifty feet and seeing if it will survive. The reason why is explained in my other story for those who follow both, but for ones who don't I'll explain.**

**The reason was because I notice a big shift in my stories. Before T.F.T.C I only thought of zombies and W.O.T.D, but after reading Super Eds and being inspired to write a superhero fic my thoughts shift to Superheros and I kept thinking of the endless possibilities and with how far I got with W.O.T.D there was a set with many, but not endless, possibilities. But with T.F.T.C there are so many ways that could go, I even figured that this was going to take more time than W.O.T.D, but I still thinking of different ways to change the stories and alter the set that keeps changing as I write.**

**Like the last part in the last chapter that was completely unplanned for and I just went with it cause I knew it will be of big importance and a good twist to the story. You must understand that so much can happen with the story that will take others by surprise like the robot and there would be more so who knows how long my desire to write this will go on.**

**I'll find a balance some day and hopefully soon. I'm open to any suggestions either its through PM or review I suggest review as others with my plight will be interested.**

**Now sorry for the long explanation and lets continue with the story.**

**Title Page: Mist the colors of white, purple, red, blue, and yellow floats around mixing around a building of enormous size.**

**Chapter 10: Test #2 Arc Finally: Spirits and Going to School. **

_**With the Captives. Seconds after the Five separation.**_

Chaos was the right word to explain what was happening in the cells. All were wondering what just happened, one second their saviors was facing some robot then the next they were all gone. Many were believing that Vladimir sent the robot to capture the Eds and Gates and that they were never going home or going to live. Others believed differently thinking that it was something else as it didn't make sense of why Vlad will send them off in different direction and what reason as he had enough time and enough reason for them to come to the school. All in all it was panic all over and there was no one spared even the kids and their parents.

Kevin and the other kids were in panic with Kevin trying to take lead and calm, at least, his friends down before things get worse.'' Come on guys I'm sure they're alright, we all seen what they can do and they could handle this one just as the other challenges.''

'' Sure their tough but we all saw that robot thing and it took them all down with no problem!'' Sarah said with the others quickly falling through.

'' It just caught them by surprise I bet if they knew what it was then they could take it down easily.'' Nazz said agreeing with Kevin.

'' But what about Eddy and Techlin, they were by far the most strongest of them and they got a few good hits before they were defeated and didn't leave as much as a scratch on it.'' Horan said countering what Kevin said.

'' It must have... I don't know...did something to weaken them...'' Kevin was losing his own reason as the kids kept giving examples of how they were defeated and how hope was probably lost. While this was happening in the kids cells, the parents were facing a different problem involving a pregnant woman.

'' Callie, Callie! Come on snap out of it!'' May said trying to get her daughter-in-law to come out of her state. Callie was still and unmoving from her position and was staring ahead without blinking. Sh was breathing fast and her eyes were dilated and lack the luster an eye should have.

'' Is she in shock?'' Jonny's mom asked as they tried to move her and she still didn't move.'' Feel her pulse.''

Lenard reached to her wrist which was hard to pry from her unmoving body buy was able to show the palm side of it and felt her wrist.'' Its weak and fast.'' He responded removing his hand.

'' Okay her eyes are dilated and she feels cold, shes in shock. Everyone give me something to keep her warm!'' Jonny's mom said.

'' Why?'' Ed's dad asked.

'' Just do what I say!'' Jonny's mom snapped scaring the men as they handed their jackets to her. Soon Callie was wrapped in five different jackets still unmoving.

'' Okay what should we do next?'' Marie asked.

'' Yell for help cause she needs help!'' Jonny's mom said. Soon the parents were shouting out of the bars for a medic to come, but the screams of the other blocked theirs out. The parents got their kids to start shouting as well, but the panic across the cells was loud and theirs was becoming louder, but still wasn't enough.

A few minutes passed to a blow horn was fired drowning out everyone yells and they all stopped yelling to cover their ears. After a minute passed the blaring sound stopped and the screen changed back to Vladimir.

'' Now you all shut up!'' Vladimir said seeming frustrated.'' I can here you all the way from my office and I need to concentrate!''

'' But we need a medic, we have a problem here!'' Eddy's dad exclaimed pointing to the still Callie.

'' Fine I'll send a medic, but shut the hell up and if I hear you all from my office then I'll release poisonous gas through the air vents!'' Vladimir said going off screen and the T.V went off.

_**With Vladimir.**_

Vladimir pressed a button disconnecting him from the prisoners as he banged his hands on the table and after doing for a few more times stopped. Vladimir was a complete wreck cause his plans was in jeopardy and it was all that robot's fault! Vladimir estimated their landing coordinates exactly and send five well armed squads to get them and when they reached the exact coordinates they said they found nothing and Vlad thought they got conscious faster than he thought and did a biotic scan of the entire island three times and he found no trace of them!

'' I'm sure the robot couldn't have made them go off the island.'' He said a few minutes ago and did a full scan of the island and the surrounding waters and still nothing. He did the pacific and still nothing he scanned the whole world through his satellite and they still was nothing. They were gone, just like that, poof as if magic.

He knew they were somewhere, but where could they possibly be. He knew Dante couldn't have built a cloaking device and even then it wouldn't be able to hide cause he would have detected an electrical current different from normal ones.

'' Where? Where? Where the hell are those Five!'' Vladimir shouted as he looked more and more. A beep came from the transmission button and pressed it.'' What!?''

'' Sir..sir we wanted to tell you of the capture of Eric Roland Stone and Ty Everfree who was found assisting Eric Roland Stone in evading us.'' The commander said scared by Vladimir yelling into the speaker.

Vladimir took slow deep breaths as he tried to get his anger under control as he had other lesser matters to deal with.'' Good when will you arrive?'' Vladimir asked a minute later.

'' My men need to rest as it was a long fight and we'll be there the day after tomorrow, don't worry sir we'll have them put in the special containment and watched twenty-four/seven. Commander Paisley out.'' The transmission ended as Vladimir was left in silence.

_' At least something good happened.' _Vladimir thought as he leaned back in his chair relaxing his body and mind.

_' They'll turn up, I still have the reason they need to come here.'_ Vlad thought and closed his eyes, he decided to keep the search up via his sentinels on the island and activated the search and alarm and will tell him when they find something.

Unaware to all that the boys weren't on this plane of the universe and that one green haired woman was also missing, though everyone was too busy to notice.

_**With Edd 12 Hours After Attack.**_

Edd was sleeping peacefully, having the best dream he ever had. It was him and Marie living peacefully in a field surrounded by flowers, their small, but beautiful house in the distance. Marie herself, having grown from her young body to that of an adult woman of beauty. She was tending the flowers and was almost done. Edd himself was amazed at how fast she works especially on such a large field, she made what seems like years of work, looks like a days work. Edd was standing behind her trying to surprise her.

The kids were inside playing with their toys and they were all alone. Edd moved and grabbed her in a hug which she shriek in surprise and spinning her around.'' Stop Double D!'' Marie called out as her shriek turned to laughter.

'' I don't know, your laughing tells me other wise!'' Double D said as he continued.

'' I'm sure, I'm sure, now you stop you big bully!'' Marie said playfully as Double D slowed to a stop and put her down only to see her turn around and tackle him to the ground with her own hug.

The two busted out with laughter, but stopped as they both started to roll the down a hill. They continued to laugh as they rolled down never knowing they could have this much fun when they got older. A minute later the ride ended with both rolling to a stop with Edd landing on top of her. Marie looked up into the eyes of her lover and Edd did as well, he loved looking into those eyes that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw them, the eyes he fell for.

'' Doesn't this remind you of a certain time.'' Marie said with a smirk Edd knew all too well.

'' Why yes it does.'' Double D said moving in to kiss her, but instead of soft lips he tasted a flower and opened his eyes to see that Marie was gone. Edd quickly got to his feet and looked around seeing no sign of Marie in the field of flowers. Edd started to go up the hill at speeds that Eddy would be proud of and as soon as he got to the top he saw the house, but it was fading away. Edd ran to the house reaching out to it as he got closer and it got further, he needed to get the kids out of there before it was too late. Edd didn't know what force was behind this as he faster and faster but it seemed out of his reach, like each time he got closer the house, his main goal, got further away.

Double D tripped on his own feet and fell hard to the ground with a grunt, but got back up only to see the last of the house disappear and he heard the screams of his children as they went away from the world, his world. There was a giant hole in the ground where the house was and all Edd could do was stare at the spot.

'' No, not again! Not like on the island! Please God don't take away my happiness again, I already lost my friends and family! Please bring them back! Please!'' Edd was crying in anguish now and punching the ground in guilt and rage. He failed to save his friends from being killed by that robot and Vladimir took his down easily taking his family and the neighborhood kids, the teachers, and the students and he was only able to save one of the hundreds of people.

'' Please, please, please, please, please!'' Edd continued, not noticing the flowers on the field was also disappearing, It continued on til there was nothing but a small patch of ground underneath him with the sky black as night and the ground below as black as an abyss. Double D stopped crying as he needed to get a hold of himself and crying won't fix this, just like before. He stood up seeing the darkness that was around him.

He didn't care no more, he lost everything and had nothing to live for. So just decided to join them he took a step to the ledge and without second thoughts or hesitation he jumped into the darkness and closed his eyes, awaiting his death. His clothes fluttered in the wind as he continued his descend. This life was all he had and the time he had with Marie and the kids was his most precious time and was almost like...a...dream!

'' Hats it, this isn't real life! Meaning their still a chance! This is all a dream!'' Double D said as hope filled him and then he saw the ground as it came closer at fast speeds and he impacted.

A moment later he shot up from his sleep and shielded his eyes as a bright light filled his vision and even then he saw the light shining through the hands.'' Do not worry, the light won't hurt you.'' A familiar man voice said and Double D trusted and despite it being familiar he didn't know who the voice belong to.

He uncovered his eyes and just like the voice said the light didn't hurt and actually it was comforting. He looked around seeing the same sight he saw from his dream the other night with light everywhere with clouds that was as soft as marshmallows. And the wisps of light was everywhere. Edd felt more relaxed here than any other place in the world and leaned back his back hitting the soft feathers that was his bed and pillow.

_' Feathers!?' _Edd thought as he jumped up and away from the 'bed' and turned around seeing the same giant white raven from before. It chuckled at Double D's expression.

'' Tell me, are you afraid of your own Spirit Guardian?'' It asked gaining a confuse look from Double D and the 'Spirit Guardian' chuckled some more.

'' Who are you? And what is a Spirit Guardian?'' Edd asked a little on edge by the giant creature.

'' Do not worry, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. Though my children will disagree. As for my name I am named by many as the God of the Sun, God of Light, or my Greek name Apollo.'' The raven said holding its head high with pride and its wing spread open.

Double D himself was left in shock as before him stood a god. He couldn't believe that they existed, he thought they were just mythology and didn't exist and was something for the Greeks to worship and explain events that were really natural occurrences.

'' I sense your doubt and you probably don't believe me, but I assure you that I and my kind are as real as you humans.'' Apollo said.

'' But what are you doing here? How can you possibly be the god that was in legends, they can't exist!'' Double D said not believe and thought this was another dream.

'' I telling you, I'm real. Just like God is real. I thought you would believe cause a week and three days ago you didn't believe in superheroes and now look at what you and your friends are doing.'' Apollo said.

'' Okay, say I do believe who you claim to be, what are you doing here and where are we?'' Double D asked still skeptical.

'' As I said I'm your Spirit Guardian, I'm your spirit inside you. Or you humans refer to it as your soul. I was sealed here by Jane to help you on your way in life.'' The white raven explained.

'' Almost like an adviser?'' Edd asked with him nodding.

'' Precisely, and yes your friends have those like me in them as well. Who is in them I do not know. For where, we are on your Soul Plain. Your Spirit is so strong it created a place separated from the rest of the universes and is based on your central beliefs and your powers.'' Apollo told him.

'' So since light is the general belief of good, does that mean that I did good things in my life?'' Double D asked highly entranced in the idea of this Soul Plain.

'' Yes, you have done many good things but also bad there aren't shown here and I advise staying here as if you do go to the dark part then you might lose your mind and go on an insane rampage and try to conquer the world.'' The god said casually.

'' But why would I have that many bad things, I don't recall having done many bad things. I'm positive that my good deeds greatly outnumber my bad deeds.'' Double D said not knowing why he had that many bad things.

'' You're not understanding the concept or the construct of the Soul Plain, sure physical and every exterior action that is good does outnumber your bad, but there is also the recording of mental and spiritual deed that is like interior conflict like the choices you decide. The way of your life is recorded here so think of it as a library, every choice or decision you make is here and can be recalled to see the same and alternate ways that you could have taken. Like how your parents not being around more that cause you some trauma especially when left alone, you feel weaken as if you only have to depend on yourself and never have anybody to help you, you experience this when that robotic took down all your friends and you were left alone. I recall you breaking down. But with your parents being gone, you became less confident in some social aspects and you were never that popular in your old or new hometown. The good side of this was that you met Ed, Eddy, Techlin, and Dante, they have been by your side for the longest and you depend on them for emotional and physical support and many times they did.'' Apollo explained in the long and detailed way that Edd likes.

'' But you said there was also alternate ways, can you show me them?'' Edd asked and the god being nodded and told him to say one moment in his life that could be changed and Edd chose if his parents were around more.

A mirror like circle appeared in front of him sending to be a whole in the very existence of this place and showed a full body reflection of him, though it wasn't him. He seemed to be younger and he knew that he was in his child years after moving to the Cul-da-Sac. He looked more confident and still wore his hat, his clothes was a more darker color of his orange shirt and a black jacket over it, and had lighter colored pants and shoes. He saw he had more muscle. He was liking this one and tested to see if he could touch, but instead it rippled like water and showed him surrounded by the neighborhood kids and they were all smiling next to him and glad to be with him and he was with Nazz hooked in his arms.

It was a school picture and he knew Ed and Eddy weren't there due to being sick with chicken pox. He touched it again and saw a moving picture and he saw that Eddy and Ed were doing a scam that was poorly planned.

_' Wait I remember that scam and that failed horribly, but the design looks more poorly planned and the stand was not built well and looked like it fall immediately.' _Edd thought and continued seeing Ed and Eddy setting it up, but he wasn't anywhere and last time he checked he should be there with them.

'' Come one, come all and see what life would bring you in the next twenty years!'' Eddy shouted and quickly followed with everyone gathering around and he was part of it. He didn't like where this was going.

The scam went and as usual failed and instead of him, Ed and Eddy going on the run it was only Ed and Eddy and he was leading the hunt. They quickly got to them and started beating the two Eds up and he couldn't believe that he was beating up his two best friends, he quickly pressed the mirror again and saw it ripple to show himself in the image again and it continued to display images and scenes of the adventures he had as a trio and it showed the moment Techlin and Dante came into their lives and over the two years how they changed to their own group becoming a nearly unstoppable force.

The mirror went away disappearing showing the white raven looking at him expecting a response and he quickly looked away. A few minutes passed and Edd stared back as the beast have laid unmoving except the wind blowing it feathers.

'' I understand now, I guess if my parents wasn't away I would have never been with Ed and Eddy or Techlin and Dante. If they were there I would be a jerk that I came to hate.'' Edd explained.

'' All these important decisions is suppose to teach you a lesson and what a lesson did you learn from this and this is a lesson you should know and care for cause you lived by it for a while.'' Apollo said.

'' When ever there is darkness there will always be light.'' Edd said having known that he had a bad time with his parents and that was darkness and the light was his friends.

'' Yes, but now lets worry about something else. I was told to give you the information about the Chosen Ones and how exactly all this works.'' Apollo said.

'' Who told you?'' Double D asked not knowing that a god like Apollo could be told to do something beside from his parents and Zeus.

'' Jane.'' Apollo said and continued to saying about the Chosen Ones before him.

_**With Techlin 12 Hours After the Attack**_

Tech eyes quickly opened due to the shot of intense pain through his entire body. After a few minutes it dulled to a small pain and he took notice of his surroundings. He saw the ice tress and piles of snow that was from his dream last night. The strange part though was that he was floating the air and looked over his shoulder seeing a giant tree that was also ice, but had leaves on top. He never notice this before in his dream, so why did he see it now and why was he floating next to it, plus he was only wearing boxers. Tech tried to move his arms and legs and saw that they were stuck not moving and that when the pain came back sending ripples of it through out his body, but just as quick as it came it went away.

Techlin's body was sweating and he drew in deep breaths as he tried to move his fingers and they didn't move._' Wait I don't feel my fingers.'_ Techlin thought in shock as he slowly looked to see his hands, somehow able to move his head and saw that instead of hands there was a stubs from half his arm, leaving his elbows and shoulders.

'' Holy shit!'' Techlin screamed out looking back in forth from both stubs, wondering how he got it. Then he remember the damn robot.

'' That piece of tin shit! He blew off my damn arms, he took away my everything!'' Techlin shouted out his words echoing across the empty land.

Techlin was more than furious with that damn robot, he was livid with fury as the tree behind him shake and glow, but was too angry to notice it.

'' The robot is dead the next time I see it! I can't use my Blade Manipulation, my Ice Manipulation, or my Chi Manipulation! I can't feel stuff with my hands, I can't touch nobody with it, I...I...can't hold Callie or my unborn child.'' Techlin was left in depression as the tree changed from bright blue to a darkening color. He was left unmoving as he thought about the times he'll miss and how he was now just a useless person.

A girly chuckle echoed around him as Tech shot up looking around seeing if this person was hostile, he was pretty much vulnerable to whatever this thing was and didn't want to know what it was capable of. The chuckled continued til it was full blown laughter and Tech was scared, then went angry.

'' Who the hell are you laughing at! Come out and face with my courage!'' Techlin shouted forgetting about his stumps.

'' Its amusing mortal, even though you have nothing to defend yourself, you still wish to fight.'' A voice coming in all directions said playfully making Techlin look around crazily as his own eyes began to glow.

'' Shut up and come out!'' Techlin shouted as the laughter began again making the tree glow and his eyes started to lose its pupils as his eyes glowed white and blue.

'' Control yourself now! Or I won't get your arms back!'' The voice said with all of her amusement replaced with a serious tone. Techlin actually stopped, feeling something from her, it was strange as the feeling felt good and bad at the same time. It made Techlin want to obey her every order without hesitation, it made him fear her. This was...her power and it was just words. He didn't want to know what she does with physical.

That was when she showed herself, riding on a chariot pulled by horses as she came down from the heavens, her chariot a spotless white with gold trimmings. The horses were also white and dad gold hooves. But what was truly amazing was the one in the chariot.

The woman that Tech heard was quite simply beautiful. Her hair was long and white and looked as smooth as silk. Her skin was slight pale, but looked just as smooth as her hair. She was wearing a white dress with black and gold trimmings displaying her beauty even further and hugged her body quite nicely. The chariot stopped in front of his floating body as the goddess looked at Techlin and when she smiled his face light up. The woman giggled at his expression as she stepped off and walked to him.

'' Well aren't you the cutest little boy. I wonder if you fit the qualifications just like she said.'' The woman said and that when Techlin's face went from embarrassed to serious as he knew he couldn't be distracted by her.

'' Who are you? And why are you here? And where am I?'' Techlin asked question after question.

'' So you are serious that's one thing that checked on the list, cute is another, and now for the next.'' The woman said.

'' Hey! Answer my questions!'' Techlin exclaimed as she clearly ignored him.

'' Your power is strong, especially without your arms showing your spirit. Plus you have noble actions.'' The woman continued as she moved around the floating boy, ignoring him as he tried to get her attention. This continued for a few minutes as she kept touching him and muttering words as if he was being prepared for some kind of experiment. After a few more minutes with Techlin remaining silent as she wouldn't listen.

'' You checked out for everything that she said you were! Its official that you would be my Knight of the Moon!'' The woman exclaim and started clapping as Techlin stared in shock at the cheerful woman.

'' Wait I didn't agree with that!'' Techlin exclaimed in shock.

'' No need, it was decided for you!'' The woman said giving a very cute smile.

'' By who, you?'' Techlin asked shocked.

'' Yep!'' The woman answered.

'' But...why should I be your knight?'' Techlin asked not liking this woman already.

'' Because I could destroy you, and I'm the only one who'll give you your arms and hands back.'' The woman said with the same sweet smile on her face.

'' You are cold.'' Techlin said.

'' Thank you!'' The woman thanked.'' Now I heard you asked questions and I'll answer them if you become my knight.''

'' You play dirty. You remind me of my friend.'' Techlin said rolling his eyes.

'' I know, but that hows the world works sweetie. Now you get to become my Knight, get your arms back, and you'll get questions answered. Just say yes and you'll get the things you want and the thing I want.'' The woman said with irritation clear in her voice.

Techlin hated to admit it, but she was right. If she did have the power to give him back his limb, then he might as well do it. At least he'll be able to do the things he did with his old ones.''Sigh'' Fine I accept your offer and will become your knight.''

'' Splendid!'' The woman exclaimed and snapped her fingers and Techlin started to scream in pain as white light encased his arms. He didn't know what it was, but it was cold, he didn't understand as he shouldn't feel cold. But this was different. It was colder than his ice, it was different. He couldn't even create this kind of cold if he tried. As it continued he started to feel again, and this time it was his hands as he crumbled them up in a fist as the white light continued.

After what seemed like eternity, his hands returned to their normal temperature and Techlin opened his eyes and looked at them seeing them as white as the woman's hair til a layer of his skin came over it making it look like they never were blown off. A second later he fell and immediately hit the ground feeling the snow, but not the cold. He stood up and looked at his hands and testing them out, seeing that they worked just like they always did.

A blade came out of his left hand showing he still have his powers, he made an ice shard appear in his right. He encased his hands with chi and he dropped the powers feeling a little winded as he couldn't use all three at once, even at a little. His clothing came back over him too, but they looked a lot more different.

He was still wearing his new pants and the shoes was the same. He still had his trench coat, but it looked more harden and was a lot more flexible. He now had a shoulder guard on his left shoulder with a crescent moon on it and below his elbow and covering his hand and forearm was a gauntlet with the it too feeling hard, but flexible. On his torso was a metal piece of knight armor black as night and hugged him tightly actually feeling like rubber instead of metal. On the chest part was another crescent moon.

'' So is this my knight armor? I thought it be more harder and heavier.'' Techlin asked examining his new addition of clothing.

'' Oh it should be, but I guess that it goes with however the wearers does in battle.'' The woman said floating to him and touching it, even giving it a punch and Techlin recoiled in pain and fell to his knees coughing not knowing she of all people could inflict so much pain. It also made a fist indention.

'' Thanks you uh ruined your own armor.'' Techlin said after regaining from the godly punch looking at his now ruined piece of armor. He made a mental picture of it disappearing for future times so that he'll forget it, but instead it actually popped back up looking like it never happened.

'' Huh it seems that you can change what you wear with a thought, try doing it naked and let me take a picture.'' The woman said.

'' In your dreams.'' Techlin said as he felt where the punch landed.'' Okay now answer my questions!''

Techlin's outburst made her jump.'' Fine, just ask. Now what are your questions?'' The woman asked giving him her full attention.

'' First off, who are you?'' Techlin started.

'' I have many names around you mortals and your diverse cultures. So you may call me...Lunar the Goddess of the Moon!'' The self-proclaimed Lunar exclaimed proudly.

'' So your a goddess? Well that explains the punch.'' Techlin muttered under his breath.'' Where are we?''

'' This wonderful winter land is your Soul Plain.'' The confusion from Techlin soon caught on to her.'' Sorry I thought you knew. A Soul Plain is a place that was formed out of the boundaries of time and space, in theory everyone in the world have a Soul Plain, but there are only a few thousand whose soul is strong enough to form a place like this. It is form the way you want to so if you want to add a house, add one.''

The goddess snapped her fingers and a house made of ice popped up, right under Techlin launching him in the air his yell becoming distant.'' Oops.'' Was all Lunar could say as she stared up at the moon lit sky.

Soon the yells of the falling boy came back to her hearing range and she saw that he was falling like a boulder and when she looked closer, she saw that he was covered with ice like a ball and as big as a boulder.'' Smart, try to soften your fall huh, well that's boring this is more fun.''

Lunar snapped her fingers and a giant slide came with the sides big enough for the ball and added twist in turns for more fun and the ride ended right next to her. The ball soon hit the start and rolled down the hill going down at faster speeds and hit the ring as it circled quickly and to the jumper. The ice boulder met the start of it as it went up and up to the top as it soon reached the top stopping at the apex that was high in the air and a sudden breeze shifted it to the falling side as it went down with fire encasing the ball as it speed through the other parts melting the ice as it went.

Soon it was coming straight for Lunar at speeds that was almost impossible for something its size. It will kill a normal person crazy and stupid enough to jump in its way, but luckily for Lunar she was a goddess and even a billion of these speeding death balls wouldn't even put a scratch on her. Just as the ball was about to hit her she held out her finger towards the speeding fire-ice ball and when it touched her finger a sounded boom came out as a ring of fire extended from the ball cutting through the ground underneath and the fires went in the air and froze leaving the fire in ice. And the ball that held the boy was shattered in a beautiful ice shard display.

The dizzy ice user was left on the ground and held his head, trying to straighten his vision, but it was hard. After a few more minutes he looked and saw the smiling Lunar.'' Wasn't that fun!?''

'' Yeah, I get the idea but this is my Soul Plain so let me do all the creating.'' Techlin said and had to admit it was fun.

'' Okay Mr. Downer.'' Lunar said.

'' Now for my last question before you kill me.'' This came with a chuckle from Lunar.'' Why are you here?''

'' Hmm nice question, well to place it normally I was spiritually sealed inside of you, I watched over you from birth to now and til you die. You see I was pretty much ordered to become sealed and I have to admit that this would have been a downer but I'm having way more fun!'' Lunar explained.

'' You know for a goddess you sure act like a child. But...who command a goddess to do something like that?'' Techlin asked wondering who held that much power.

'' Jane was her name. She was one of the Chosen Ones before you and was in fact the strongest of them. Her powers were rivaled by no others and you know that if she was so strong as to order me and my siblings to become to be sealed in you mortals, then you know she had power.'' Lunar told shocking Techlin.

'' She and the others was strong and was considered gods among men. Now let me explain somethings about the Chosen Ones and the fun things about being one!'' Lunar, just as her brother Apollo, began explaining about what the ones before them did and what special things came with being one.

_**With Ed 11 Hours After The Attack.**_

The lovable oaf known as Ed was in peace. He was floating on top of an ocean under the blue sky with a few clouds lazily passing by. Ed never knew that water could be so peaceful, maybe he should change the gravy tub in his room and try to relax.

'' I hope I don't pee in bed again.'' Ed said not really caring if he did or not. Ed wondered why this was happening to them, maybe it was due to him being stressed from this whole thing caused by Vladimir. He was hiding it from his friends and put up a front so that they wouldn't know how scared he scared he was. Ed couldn't help but think, even with their new powers, that Vladimir might be able to beat them. Sure he didn't have powers like him and the others, but he shown that just by planing he was able to kidnap so many people they would never expect it.

'' At best I thought he would just take our parents and friends.'' Ed said wondering how far Vladimir will go to accomplish his goals.

'' He has to have some trick up his sleeve that allowed him to capture so many of us,'' Ed thought aloud.'' how else is someone without powers suppose to capture us.''

Ed thought back to the papers that Double D and Dante gave them and remembered seeing that his family worked generation to generation helping out Heroes and young ones who needed a guide to a good path in life and to use their powers for good. Is all that info valid? Did his ancestors really help the heroes before them, or was it all just false? Ed eyes widen once he remembered one particular information on the paper? He said to have started his work twenty years ago! He knows how to trap heroes almost perfectly, no wonder, he captured others before him and is probably being held prisoners in the school!

'' We might be in trouble if we do face him one-on-one.'' Ed said with his thoughts running about what he might have to use against them. A power scrambler, something that absorbs their powers, or maybe something that makes them turn on each other and fight each other out. Maybe he has weapons that could knock us out, or he has super soldiers that can take down heroes, or he could force them to give up by threatening to kill everyone. More and more thoughts came from that single piece of info and his doubt of them winning increased with each thought.

'' You should have faith.'' A soft voice said.

Ed shot up in the water somehow standing up on it as well, the voice that he heard sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Ed looked all around and saw nothing but the ocean.'' Hello? Is anyone else there?''

Ed questions seemed to echo across the vast body of water and Ed received no response from the one who said it. When Ed was sure that the person or thing who said it was gone, he sat back down only to fall through the water and descend to the deep as the glow from above went away leaving him in darkness. Ed didn't know what was happening as things were moving to fast for him to comprehend and then he felt rock against his back, Ed was holding his breath and looking around as best as he could, even though it was like his eyes was closed.

'' Finally, your soul is mine!'' A dark voice said and after it was finish he felt his arms and legs being restrained, by something with claws as they dug in his skin.

Ed heard a demonic growling above him and saw white sharp teeth over him, and opened to eat his head but instead of being eaten he fell right through the rock beneath him with the one holding him gone as he fell through the rocks and another second he was through and was falling in the sky, he didn't know why he was swimming, falling through rocks, and now he was falling from the sky.

Ed heard a terrifying, very demonic, roar and turned his body to where he fell through and saw the horrible creature that was trying to get him. It had arms and legs and claws on each one, but its body was nothing more than a black mist with its head appearing to be a part of it. Its arms reached out to him extending to him, trying to get him, but strong winds push his hands away, and even cutting through some of it only for it to reconnect. The thing roared with pain, as the wind got stronger and stronger around him blowing it away from Ed as it went up and up, while he kept falling and falling!

Ed turned around just in time to see the forest he was about to crash on.'' Fuck me!'' Ed shouted as he fell through the trees, the branches cutting through his skin as he fell, but he was stopped but a giant leaf sprouting out of the tree catching him. Ed sighed with relief that it was over, but that was short lives as his weight made the leaf bend forward he slid down and more leafs sprouted guiding him down safely. Ed began to cheer as sliding down was fun! After what seems like hours of '' leaf sliding'' Ed finally reached the ground where his laughter quickly died down.

'' Awww! Is the ride over?'' Ed asked disappointed.

'' Amusing.''A voice said sounding like it was excited. It was male.(FIRE)

'' Yes he seems like a strong magic user, though he should have the other aspect.'' A smooth sounding voice said. The new one was female.(Earth)

'' He doesn't seem like a much, are you sure that he was the one that Jane sealed us in?'' A questioning voice said sounding male.(Poison)

'' I agree, from his memories he more likely to just fail.'' A deep voice said.(Wind)

'' Don't say that you know he was just using that to mask it for his friends.'' That soft voice from before.(Water)

'' Lets just get this over with.'' The next voice said lazily.(Lightning)

'' I agree.'' A female voice said quickly.(Z-P)

'' We should just let him go, maybe hes not ready.'' A sassy female voice said.(Heal)

'' Hey! I'm still here so show yourselves!'' Ed yelled getting annoyed by the voices talking about.

'' Very well.'' All the voices said and the forest scenery changed. The same scene from his dream came up with the orbs surrounding him. He was in the middle and the ground bellow was white and the top was black, the strange thing was he was not touching the white floor and was being held up by a tree vane.

'' What the... what are you guys?'' Ed asked turning to see the orbs.

'' We are your Spirit Guardians, though we are one.'' Ed was stopped in front of the purple orb.

'' So you guys were sealed by someone or something before my birth as a way to guide me on the right path. You are also the reason behind my current powers. But since I'm here that means that this must be a dimension different from my universe and that due to me being a Chosen One my spirit, or soul as to us humans, is so strong that it made a place out of time and space. I assume that in theory that everyone has one, even other Beings of Powers, but don't have the mental strength and/or power to enter it. I believe that there are those who are able to go to such a place, but it is of lesser kind and is held in the mind, not the soul.'' Ed explained hushing the orbs that were left in shock, except one.

'' See I told you all that he was hiding his smarts under his mask.'' The soft female voice said.

'' But...why are you...I thought you wouldn't show that side unless you truly trust someone.'' The sassy voice said shock.

'' Why should I lie to my Spirit Guardians, as I'm sure my friends have one as well, our Spirits are able to search through our memories and I'm positive you know everything about me.'' Ed explained his reasons.

'' Hes right, but how did you make such an accurate answer?'' The lazy voice said.

'' Simple, with my knowledge of comic books combined with the knowledge that my friend Eddward taught me I was able to think more of the our abilities harder and made multiple theories, this was a theory that I thought of and I was correct.'' Ed said calmly his expression calm.

'' Impressive for a mortal.'' The voice that questioned about his abilities said.

'' May I ask what I may call you? Actually do you have a physical form instead of orbs?'' Ed said.

'' You have to call us by our element names. Your not powerful enough to call us by our true names, but as you get stronger our names will reveal, one by one, to you. But that only happens when you gain mastery over that element to do so and for each one that will take years of training and dedication to your art.'' The one Ed identified as Healing with the sassy tone, a light green orb.

'' Interesting. Explain more of the powers, I am interested in why we, my friends, and I have three powers.'' Ed said sitting down.

'' You see there is a way for all those with powers have to follow. Those with powers have two powers with many having just one, but you, the Chosen Ones, have three. The powers are a choice in the end, there is a light and dark to the ones with two powers. As they grow stronger they may prefer to use one power over the other power and have the ultimate choice to choose one and keep that one losing everything with the other power that was not chosen. In exchange they gain a mass boost to that power making them official masters of that power and to use it to its full potential.'' Earth explained

'' There are few with that are strong enough to have an equal in both and they do become masters at using combinations of both powers, but they don't receive the power boost.'' Wind explained.

'' You are a special case, as you have three different powers. They are labeled simply with Light, Dark, and Aequalis, or Latin for balance.'' Z-P continued.

'' What are my powers and what is what?'' Ed asked.

'' You have the power over magical arts, magic is your Aequalis, but Light Magic is your light, and Dark Magic is your dark..'' Water explained.

'' I don't get it, if I have light and dark, why do I only have this book with the rune of death?'' Ed said holding the book up only for it to be torn to shreds and went up to the black ceiling. Ed was shocked at the power that he felt from the orbs as the book was torn to shreds in a mere second.

'' That sniveling snake!'' Wind exclaimed.

'' We should have known he try something like that, his attempt of absorbing Ed's soul was expected but he went too far with this one!'' Fire exclaimed.

'' What happened?'' Ed asked confused.

'' Edward the dark magic is trying to take over your soul, the one who attacked you was the Dark Magic and was one of his attempts to take over your soul. If you were to open that book and read even the weakest spells would have corrupted you giving your soul to the Dark Magic making you completely evil.'' Z-P said also sounding angry.

'' Why not just let me use Light Magic then?'' Ed asked knowing that won't corrupt his soul.

'' No! You mustn't use that either, it will not corrupt you but it will fill you with too much goodness and that is just as dangerous. You will always want to do the right thing, and when action is needed your heart will not want to fight but try to defend what you believe is right. For instance your allies must kill the enemy, but you won't believe its right and you will do anything to stop them. As the saying goes '' The more there is light the bigger the shadow is.'' Poison explained.

'' Before you to even consider to control them, you must master all of us. The magic they hold is too strong for you and instead you will die as your life energy will be drained completely.'' Healing said.

Ed nodded in agreement.'' Look we have to explain so more things to you so if your willing to listen...'' Ed nodded again and they started to explain.

_**Dante 13 Hours After Robotic Attack.**_

Dante was working on a metal workbench trying to come up with something to calm his brain. He was awake for the past hour, but when he woke up his brain was on an all time high in activity. He didn't know what was happening around him, but he needed to get the urge out of him. He just build, and build, he started building a weapon that would help him get his pellets out in his hands fast.

'' No no, this weapon should be built for all ranges. I should add a close range weapon and the pellets could be used for mid range, but what room will there be for a long range addition?'' Dante was always talking to himself or asking himself questions.

'' Wait that's it! I can build glasses with different kinds of vision installed and that will allow me to see from long distance!'' Dante gave himself a pat on the back.'' First I work on the weapon here and work on the glasses later.

Dante continued to build on the worktable at speeds faster than Eddy's mouth, and that was impressive on all standards. Though Dante was too busy with his... ''building urge'' to notice that he was in the same place as his dream and the four foxes from before standing behind him.

They have been there for the past hour just watching. They knew he wouldn't notice them due to his urge. They read his thoughts and had to admit that he was good in what he did, though they had to admit he was a pervert.

'' Do we have to do this?'' The red fox said sounding female and laid down looking around the vast field for something else to do.

'' Yes Rana, we have to. For the millionth time.'' The blue fox said sounding male.

'' Do you have to be like that Rana, I thought you would be more excited.'' The purple fox said sounding male.

'' Well you thought wrong, this guy, this disgusting little boy is nothing more than a pervert!'' Rana said with venom.

'' But he could learn, plus he is a genius. Just look at him, hes just thought of a tactical weapon that he could use in nearly any battle situation.'' The red fox.

'' Shut it, Ares! You're just saying that because mom named you after the god of war. We should have never told you that, cause you pretty much turned to violence.'' Rana said with Ares hanging his head down, sadden by her right, hurting, words.

'' Stop it, Rana you know how he is with the name.'' The blue fox said lowly so that Ares won't here him.

'' Oh be quiet, Eon! Your just as bad as Ares.'' Rana said.

'' Quiet children, he seems to be done with the first part of his invention.'' The gray fox said towering over the three smaller foxes.

Dante was indeed done as he put on a wrist bands below his glove.'' Are you serious, the time we waited for him to finish this whole time for that! I can't believe this guy! I guess you guys were wrong as he just a pervert and an idiot!'' Rana yelled out, only for a five sharp claws to come to her throat. The claws came from Dante who looked a little angry, especially with pitch dark eyes.

'' I could handle the pervert insult, but never, never, call me an idiot!'' Dante yelled back scaring the hell out of the purple fox.

'' Sorry.'' Rana meekly responded.

'' Okay.'' Dante said losing the dark color in his eyes and returning to his cheery side.'' So what are you guys and where the hell am I?'' Dante asked retracting the claws to his band.

'' Your inside your Soul Plain and we are the ones sent by your Spirit Guardian.'' The gray fox told him and when Dante actually looked, he saw that the fox towered over even him and he was just sitting.

'' Wait your those foxes that shocked me in my dreams last night! What the hell man?'' Dante asked in outrage.

'' The process of maturing through your powers is a painful process, we are sorry but it had to be done.'' The gray fox explained.'' Before you ask again we are in your Soul Plain, a place that is out of the time and space. Its created by the strength of your soul and for you to come and make a place like this you are indeed strong.''

'' Thanks, but wait you were sent by Spirit Guardian, why isn't it here?'' Dante asked.

'' Simple, you are not ready to met her.'' Eon told him.

'' Why, does she think I'm a waist of her time or something?'' Dante asked not liking this Spirit Guardian already.

'' Oh no she does want to meet you, but your not strong enough to see her.'' Rana said, looking at the ground when he looked at her.

'' What do you mean I'm not strong enough? Aren't the Spirit Guardians suppose to make direct contact with the one its guarding?'' Dante asked.

'' You see your powers, even the ones you call brothers, have balance, light and dark abilities. Others would have two or the rare possibility of just one power when they are Awaken. The one wielding the power will have a choice to use each power, but might be suited for just one and focus on using that one power over the other. After proven that they have no use of the other power, they will have a choice to continue to focus on the power and become masters at it gaining great power and control of the power. Or they would chose the other and gain the control of that, but will be inexperience at using it due to the users neglect.'' Ares explained.

'' But it is possible to gain a balance to become a person called a Power Technique Artist, able to use deadly combinations with both powers.'' Eon said

'' Okay, but where are we?'' Dante asked wondering what his electrical attacks was.

'' We are in the light side, so don't worry. The reason you can't see your Spirit Guardian is because you are not strong enough in your arts to meet her. But you are able to use a little of her power and that is one reason we are sent is to tell you to stop using that power from here on out.'' The gray fox explained shocking the boy.

'' Wait, you mean I can't use that power, well which is it?'' Dante asked really disliking his Spirit Guardian.

'' Our mistress has the power of corruption and evil and is your balance, you have the power of Darkness Mist. It does give you the power over everything dark, where other humans have received the lesser powers of Darkness, you receive it all.'' Rana explained still not looking up.

'' So why can't I use it?'' Dante asked getting annoyed with them dodging the answer.

'' We said the first time, the power of corruption and evil, you yourself experience it in the battle when you killed those Sentinels and you felt the enjoyment of killing, destroying.'' Ares told him grinning.

'' As you used it, you were being corrupted by the power and if you continue you will try to do things more evil like killing, raping, insulting, bullying and the list goes on. You already got two, I mean one, evil which is the reason for darkness being your balance.'' Rana said.

'' What evil have I done?'' Dante asked knowing it was probably nothing.

'' Don't try to fool us, we know of what you do. The parts you don't tell your friends of your adventures. We know what you are capable of, the reason you are so good at escaping traps, the reason you are considered one of the stealthiest.'' Eon said, making Dante's heart skip a beat.

'' Yes you thief. We know of your heist, thefts and the ones you did in the past and in the present.'' The gray fox said.

'' I'm trying to get rid of it.'' Dante said seriously.

'' Don't.'' The foxes said.

'' Why? Thievery is a crime! I could get in trouble if I am caught and that's one reason I'm trying to stop!'' Dante cried out.

'' Its okay foe you do so, as you never got caught cause of our mistress. She gives you that luck that you have now. Almost everything in life was given by good or bad luck. The meeting between the woman and you in the gym was luck, how could you get the woman when there were others sent to get the others and were a dozen more officers to send. Plus its in your blood, unknown to history or your entire family with the others following your tradition included, you have the blood of thieves through history flowing through your blood.'' The gray fox said.

'' Technically you were born to be a thief.'' Ares said giving him a dirty look and received a smack in the head by Eon's tail.

'' Don't mind him, he has a general dislike for thieves even our mistress.'' Eon explained.

'' Okay, I was born to steal. Now tell me how does that work?'' Dante asked.

'' We do not know, only the mistress will be able to tell you.'' The gray fox said.

'' Okay, now tell me before you said that being ''Awaken'' was painful, what is that suppose to mean?'' Dante asked.

'' The process of Awakening happens to each Being in Powers, it is the process that awakens the dormant powers in a human. You experienced the first stage of Awakening when your powers come to your body, the pain is from force change in both your physical and genetics for your body to be able to use the powers to their full potential. Your bones were made denser and your organs became stronger to be able to not be crushed from metal and your blood was changed to be able to safely conduit electricity through your body without killing yourself.'' Ares explained the first stage of his Awakening.

'' The next stage is triggered by the acceptance that you have these abilities and your resolve is strong. You will lay your life on the line for those you care and is willing to become the strongest. There is other ways, like taking the life of someone close to you or having the need to destroy your enemies. Both ways are painless as you are knocked out, but the way the person gain the next stage is by the person choice. You and your friends had went through this, just the night before.'' Rana explained.

'' The next stage, is unknown to us. But we believe that its the final stage and happens after the mastery of one or two of your powers, or three in you and the others case.'' Eon said

'' So you have no idea of the third stage and only guesses? Okay. So what are your names?'' Dante asked moving on.

'' I'm Rana, the source of your Purple Lightning.'' Rana said proudly.

'' The name is Ares the reason you have Red Lightning.'' Ares said proudly as much as Rana.

'' My name is Eon, the Blue Lightning.'' Eon said.

'' Nice to meet you all, especially Rana.'' Dante said, petting her on the head.

'' Don't treat me like a pet you idiot!'' Rana yelled out and nearly lost her life due to fear of him going to do something.

'' You know calling people idiots is not nice.'' Dante said weeping next to a tree his knees to his chest.

'' Yeah Rana, you sure know how to put a guy down.'' Ares commented looking at her with a plain look.

'' So insensitive of others feelings.'' Eon added looking at her the same.

'' You should know better.'' The gray fox said moving behind the other two foxes looking at her the same.

'' Oh my god! I'm surrounded by idiots!'' Rana said putting her paw over her nose as she lay on the ground.

'' What a meanie.''-Ares.

'' Still insensitive.''-Eon.

'' Shot down by my own daughter.''- The gray fox.

The three foxes and human were weeping with dark mist over them.''Uhhhggg!'' Rana shouted.

One long apology later...

'' Now that Rana isn't insensitive no more, we could start to explaining the ups and downs of being a Chosen One.'' The gray fox said.

'' First off you must know a little history. You see powers was not given to humans by god himself, so he created a goddess that will be able to bestow the powers, she however has chosen her champions to do so and we are her children. In order for this to happen she had to marry many men, woman and animals through the years and gave birth to us: Spirit Guardians.'' Eon started the explanation as Dante sat in front with a notepad and pen, taking notes.

_**With Eddy 12 hours and 45 minutes after the Attack.**_

Eddy was quite bored with himself. He didn't know what was more boring, his dream or that fact that he was stuck. Eddy was in a classroom full of kids that was all gray, Eddy looked to his side seeing that even the kid next to him was gray and was moving fast making after shadows. It was like one of those ''high adventures'' he saw in the movies before. All he did was sit at his desk with his head resting on his hand, tapping the desk with the other. The teacher was just talking and talking, not making any sense to the former short Ed. Then time got slower and slower as did he, his tapping become echoes in an abyss going on and on and on. Sounding just like a slow beating drum. Eddy looked around, his after shadow following him, and he saw every standing still.

'' Man this sucks.'' The flame wielder said his words echoing seconds after.

'' Tell me about.'' Eddy's eyes snapped opened and the time in his dream continued at normal speed and Eddy looked around wondering who said that, and why was it familiar?

'' Whose there?'' Eddy said standing up looking at through the gray forms of people for the person or thing that said it. It was then that Eddy took notice of the ''gray people'' more closely and saw that they were black and they looked like...sand?

'' Correct, my dear!'' The voice from before shouted as the classroom around Eddy dissolved into black sand and Eddy quickly stood up seeing the walls go into the sand ground. He quickly activated his fire, prepared to fight!

'' Oh calm down, honey! Don't you remember me?'' The voice said and Eddy looked around the darkness looking for the source of the voice. He heard a sigh, since he didn't answer the beings question and just in a second everything around him changed, with the sand going back as blue water started to rise from nowhere and Eddy backed up as before him now stood an ocean. The dark sky cleared up like and the black spots lost the color and became white with the sky turning blue. Then out of nowhere a bright white blazing sun appeared overhead and Eddy didn't feel the heat that a white sun should bring, it was then that the sun changed turning a bright blue and red as, even from his distance, the surface looked more like blue and red molten lava mixing and going around like water.

It made the place a little brighter and Eddy was finally able to see._**(AN- The sun is the like the one from Mass Effect 2 behind the Illusive Man.)**_

Eddy was left stunned as just in a few seconds the whole place was changed.'' You like it love?'' The voice said and Eddy looked to the side seeing the snake lady from his dream, he think. Eddy couldn't help but stare at the most gorgeous woman hes ever seen in his life, though the snake bottom did put him off, only by a little.

'' Stop staring, you'll making me blush.'' The snake human hybrid said her face heating up.

'' Who...who are you?'' Eddy asked unblinking not daring to move.

'' Does this feel familiar?'' Eddy was suddenly between two soft pillows and his face heated up when he figured out what the soft pillows was. Eddy didn't care if he died right now, cause at least he died feeling like a man. Eddy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that she let him go til he fell backwards onto the black sand.

The snake woman looked at him once seeing her new friend fall backwards on his back with a dazed look.'' Are you okay?''

'' Where have you been all my life?'' Eddy asked not knowing what he said til it was too late.'' Oh um...hey you know...nice meeting ya! Um...the name's Eddy.'' Eddy awkwardly held his hand up from his position for a shake.

'' I already knew your name silly, now get up.'' The woman grabbed his hand and pulled the blushing boy up to his feet dusting him off with her tail.'' Since you introduced yourself already my name is Hestia va Vesta.''

'' Umm...well ah where are we?'' Eddy said trying to keep his other thoughts down and worry about the big picture, he was in an unfamiliar place with a woman that could possibly strangle him.

'' Well, mister I thought you knew, you see we're in your Soul Plain a place where your spirit, or soul to you humans, is so powerful that it creates a place outside of time and space. Every human has one, including people like you, but few of the them which is in the hundreds are able to come into their Soul Plain. Another name you, spiritually connected, humans call it is mind scape, thinking its a place of the mind.'' Hestia explained

'' You mean like one of those kung-fu guys in the movies?'' Eddy asked doing a karate kick, just in case she didn't know.

'' Yes from your memories I think they may have, though its highly unlikely as they focus on more of the physical aspect of Chi.'' Hestia said gaining a confused look.

'' Wait, memories? You looked through my memories?'' Eddy asked meanly feeling that his privacy was violated.

'' Yes, I did. Actually I didn't need to as I saw through your eyes and seen everything you did, and I mean everything... big boy.'' The snake woman said seductively, making the young boy blush to new temperatures as his face became like a tomato.

'' Basically I can review anything you've experienced. Everything to the pain and emotion. I can also look in your memories, even the events that you completely forgot and alter them to see different views and outcomes, though I only do the ones you forget cause I don't want to alter the memories you remember.'' Snake lady Vesta said.

'' What would happen, if you do?'' Eddy asked her looking at the sun, not needing to cover his eyes.

'' It might make you believe things that happen never happen and only you would remember that cause its your memory. For instance I could alter the memory of you meeting Eddward when you and Ed was little and make it seem like he was a girl or change his and Ed's name and erase their names from each of your memory and replace it with that name.'' Hestia explained to the speeder.

'' Good thing your good huh?'' Eddy chuckled wondering what would happen if she was evil.

'' Good thing my son didn't get you or you probably be dead, well spiritually I mean.'' Hestia making Eddy turn to her.

'' What do you mean dead and son?'' Eddy asked.

'' Well my son is the Fire Snake you met in your dream last night, though that should have been my daughter as well, but hes as powerful as he is evil, he must have stopped her somehow. Luckily you were able to hold his off, just in time for the Awakening stage to be complete. Hes also the ones who caused you to go off on your friends.'' Hestia explained.

'' You mean hes the bastard that made me do that? Whats his problem?'' Eddy exclaimed.

'' Hey, hes still my son so back off! Oh sorry, hes just evil basically. He tried to control your soul last night, but fail due to me and tried again by flaring your temper, if your friend hadn't knocked you in the air and barely conscious then my son would have probably succeeded and that would be bad.'' Hestia said.

'' Well is that woman I saw your daughter or something, cause she sounded nice?'' Eddy asked.

'' Yes she is, though don't expect the same treatment, its just as bad despite her being your light. Now the other question, I meant that you would die, though spiritually as you personality and all will be killed, killing you spiritually, temporally making your body a husk then my son will slither in your soul having me and my daughter expelled from your body and do as he wished it.'' Ms. Vesta explained.

'' What would he do?'' The fire boy asked

'' Probably something pure evil, who knows we grew distant after he came of age at sixteen-thousand.'' Hestia told him.

'' How old are you?'' Eddy asked.

'' Its rude to ask a woman her age.'' Hestia explained laughing a little after.

'' Of course, but whats up with the sun or is that the sun?'' Eddy wondered.

'' Its my own little creation, you see how it moves like water? That is actually blue and red lava and the home world of my children.'' Hestia explained slightly sad.

'' Why you sound sad?'' Eddy asked looking over to her seeing her ''sitting''. Well he thought it was sitting with her sitting on the her tail with it going around in front, as she stared at the sun thing. Eddy sat next to her on the black sand staring.

'' Because I can't visit them.'' Hestia the snake hybrid said.

'' Why?'' Eddy asked looking over and Hestia looking back from the corner of her eye. She sighed and got back up her tail going behind her.

'' Its not important, my job as your Spirit Guardian comes first and I must explain somethings to you, about what you and your friends are.'' Hestia turned fully to Eddy, who looked a little worried at her.

'' You see, you and your friends aren't normal. Not in normal society terms, but in the fact of your kind, the ones with abilities like yours. You have three powers where normal ones have two or one powers. You also have us Spirit Guardians and we are advisers helping you a long the way as your powers develop. You also gain a level of power untapped to others.'' Hestia explained slithering along the beach with Eddy by her side.

'' Before you, there were two different Chosen Ones, you all had the same goals and you had the same destinies, but they all ended far to quickly. The evil that can't be stopped. The danger that will come to you in the years to come will be grave, but one question remains.'' Hestia stopped and turned to Eddy.'' Will you and your companions succeed in defeating the evil or would you fall as the others did?''

_**With Edd/Double D.**_

Double D was sitting on the cloud with rapt attention as he listened to Apollo explaining about the Chosen Ones.

First he explained history of how they became, their mom which is a goddess made by God himself is the Goddess of Power, able to bestow the power of the elements and abilities to humans who are worthy, there are many who were worthy numbering in hundreds and the goddess didn't want this. So for the first few centuries of the humans, there were no one with powers and the goddess have slept with many men, women and animals given birth to them: Spirit Guardians she didn't want the power to herself and gave the ability that she was allowed to her children and this caused a war that whipped out the human race. This was caused by conflict of mixed belief.

There was three sides: The Saviors, The Peacemakers, and The Destroyers. The Saviors thought the ones of powers were gods themselves and sought peace, the Destroyer wanted supreme rule over everything and bonded with the Spirit Guardians that wanted the same thing, the Peacemakers wanted the fighting to stop and for all to live in harmony and mainly considered of humans and few Spirit Guardians. The Saviors and Destroyers were already at conflict with humans and Spirit Guardians fighting day after day with casualties for both humans and Spirit Guardians. Apollo stopped to explain that immortals can only be killed by immortals and since all Spirit Guardians were immortal he didn't need to explain more, mortals even the ones with powers couldn't kill them if they weren't strong enough that is.

The Peacemakers didn't fight til later in the war with the Destroyer getting aggravated that they didn't join them as they weren't joining the others and the Destroyers killed them off with the Saviors being too late to help. The war continued for a month til it all ended. It just ended. The next day was no fighting as there was no where to fight and the world was overheated about to blow from the inside, the sides stopped as many of the Spirit Guardians were dead and the humans was completely whipped out leaving a less than fifteen of the eight hundred Spirit Guardians and they were wounded as well, the Spirit Guardians that sided with the Peacemakers were only two of the ten that were with them.

The earth was scorched and dieing, but the survivors were able to only cool down the core to normal temperature, but the land was still burning and scared. Apollo told Double D that one of the survivors is the one that was his balance and his father, he didn't have much info on the war besides that God left it as a reminder to the Spirits of what will happen if this happens again, in the process inventing the Multiverse. The survivors were some of each side and God and goddess was sent to the earth, but he didn't put them on the world as he wanted this Earth to be perfect. He created Adam and Eve and the Garden of Eden and that's how their world began, with knowledge of the previous humans erased from history. The war itself was called the Spirit War or the War That Was Never Won.

The Goddess was punished with being forever infertile, she may mate with other humans and animals, but can never have children as there was no chance of war. She was able to make sure that others got pregnant, but there children wasn't born from her so they couldn't have powers, they were normal, her gift was gone. But her children were different, they still have ability to bestow powers and they did have more children, but kept them under control and supervised them of their powers to prevent another Spirit War.

The Spirits were able to change themselves to animals and blend in to the animal kingdom as normal animals. Life continued on for humans and Apollo said that he'll have to ask his other Spirit Guardians of what happened as he is a New Born and hasn't been around to hear others and was only told stories of this from his parents.

He went on to explain about the Awakening stage and how each step progressively made the person stronger, but he also explained the special case of their powers as they had three powers. The process was a surprise, but what Double D couldn't find amazing that his theories were correct in each way, how they got the kind of powers, the reason for the pain, everything. It added pride that he was able to figure it out and proven right.

Apollo explained the last process more in depth and how their third power over comes the rule of choosing one power over the other and adds the ability of both. When they reached mastery level they get the boost to each power no matter which one they master first, second, or last. The bird spirit explained that he may be able to mix his powers together as he could go invisible and attack up close with the force fields, and go back and deal damage from afar and go invisible again all in a few seconds.

He told his that Light Manipulation was his Light, Invisibility was his Dark, and the Force Fields was his Aequalis, or balance. When Double D asked about the Force Fields being a container for a greater power, Apollo couldn't say a word til he was ready and Double D didn't press further due to the seriousness.

Apollo went on about the Soul Plain and how he could change it to what he liked and to suit his needs if he wanted. Even Apollo has influence in the physical change of his Soul Plain. He also explained that time was slowed by half here, he was out for twenty-fours in the Soul Plain, but in the real world it was twelve hours.

Apollo gave insight to his weapons saying that the weapon was his spiritual weapon and linked to his soul, growing stronger as he did. The god explained that as he grew stronger the bow will get larger and stronger and the arrows would not be light, but instead arrows that form from light with a define shape and form that could be formed by his, or another source of light and since he could create light it was easy enough to say that he might have unlimited amounts of arrows, but he must become stronger as arrows does take energy, but very little of it and with training can cost little to none of his power.

Now they were discussing some final matters and Edd was listening intently.'' Now are you ready for this type of info, as this is one that may shock you, but it is mandatory of almost all Chosen Ones to do so and it can't be avoided.'' Apollo informed actually feeling a little giddy at how he might take the info.

'' I'm ready, though I must say that this experience was great! I learned so much and more, if I could I like to write it down to make it into a fictional story of the war that took place billions of years ago!'' Edd said with Apollo nodding, seeing no harm with the story being, and theoretically, fiction

'' Okay this subject is about...marriage.'' Apollo said gaining shock from Edd who looked ahead with the expression stuck on his face. Apollo was right this will be fun.

_**With Techlin**_

Techlin couldn't believe that someone so child like could no so much stuff, he learned a lot of an event that happened on a different plain of the universe which is the Multiverse. The Spirit War was truly an event that Techlin was glad didn't happen to the war. Though he wondered if a similar even could happen between the Heroes, or Saviors as they were dubbed after the war, and the Villains, who were called Destroyers. This Earth was plague by war, hell Tech believed that this humanity was built on it, he actually wondered that will the fictional, and highly feared, World War III would actually happen.

But he couldn't dwell on it as Lunar continued to explain more of their benefits, she explained the steps of Awakening one's powers and the staged, them having third powers override the choice of choosing powers. She explained the Light, Dark and Balance, or Aequalis, of the powers. He told her he knew and said that Ice Manipulation was his Light, Chi his Aequalis, and Blade his Dark, surprisingly he was right.

She told his about the Soul Plain changing to his needs and that she, obviously, had some control of the Soul Plain as well with her ride for him being a prime example.

Now she was talking about weapons til he stopped her.

'' Wait, wait, wait, wait...why are talking about weapons, I already have a weapon! My power over blades is quite the weapon.'' Techlin said with an irritating look from Lunar.

'' You are really dense, look at your gauntlet and tell me if that's not a weapon.'' Lunar said pointing to said armor and Tech raised his left arm looking at it, not seeing nothing til a shield popped out, it was white and glowing, the round shield was decorated with gold trimmings like waves on the edges and elegant designs of two wolves, black and white, starting from the bottom going around the shield and meeting in the middle where they were entangled in a fierce fight. It looked like a yin-yang to him. Then the shield disappeared back into his gauntlet making it glow white and then back to black.

'' What the fuck was that?'' Techlin asked holding out his gauntlet.

'' That was your shield, due to your noble intentions of always wanted to protect someone I gave you a shield. It was a gift for me, and don't worry you'll be able to dual wield with the shield in your hand. It grows stronger as you do and it might grow in size as it does become almost ten times stronger than a diamond, you might be able to make it grow at will to cover a larger area but for that to happen you must become stronger. And that was what the weapon talk was about and now we can do the final talk.'' Lunar explained with a smug look.

'' Alright you got me once.'' Techlin said with Lunar still looking smug.

'' Oh...now this final thing is something that may have a problem with, but its mandatory for the Chosen Ones to follow, more specifically the males. Also don't try to get mad, but stay cool. Can you do that?'' Lunar asked the smiling on her face not leaving for a second.

'' I promise I'm sure that this thing won't be a problem at all, besides I'm being forced to do a lot of things lately.'' Techlin sighed, first having to save people, then agreeing to be the Knight of the Moon Goddess, and now this whatever it is.

'' Okay, I'm going to explain about...wait for it...marriage!'' Lunar explained with Techlin shock face wondering what hell he stepped into.

_**With Edward our magical friend.**_

Ed was highly interested in the war, what he wasn't surprise was of the multiverse. There was always something that made him think that everything was there for a reasons, he just never knew that something like that could happen, hopefully it would never happen again and he'll make sure of that. The world, his world, was plague by war and if they were ever revealed that war might happen. Was that the danger that the woman told them, was it to prevent another Spirit War.

Ed couldn't think more on it, as the Elements explained more on their abilities. They explained the steps of Awakening, the ability to changed the Soul Plain, but they suggest not to change it just yet.

They went on about explaining the weapons and how his books would change as he grew stronger, they would not look like a hard book, but will change to leather and be more flexible and Ed had got an idea that he wanted to know will work.

'' Okay, now what if I was able to memorize every spell that I could learn from the books and engrave a rune on some kind of item that would allow me to control that element and I can perform the spells without the books and still have control of elements.'' Ed theory was surprising to the others and for once they had to think about it. After a few minutes the Elements spoke.

'' It...it has never been done before.'' Poison said.

'' Yes if you do, then it is an improvement in the magical arts, but its almost impossible.'' Z-P explained.

'' Plus there is the factor of remembering the spells, in each book there are hundreds of spells how can you possibly remember that?'' Wind the key factor in his plan.

'' Well...is it possible for you to get me an ability that is required for it?'' Ed asked nervously.

'' And what is that, hmm? The power to remember everything, picture perfect memory?'' Lightning asked and the nervous smile on his face broaden a little. A few minutes later the Elements sighed at once.

'' We...we can do that, but you...(sigh)you must, and we mean must, be able to master to master at least six of us, it will take time but the time it might for you the master the spells and by that time we should be ready to give it to you, but you must work hard for it.'' Earth explained.

'' Okay!'' Ed excitedly exclaimed.

'' Yes, yes yippee for you. Now lets talk about one last thing, and please don't react too much.'' Fire said.

'' There is one thing that each male Chosen One must face and this for boys your age might seem like much. It might be a curse, or a blessing. Now the subject we're going to explain is...marriage.'' Ed was left speechless as his cheeks glow a cheery color.

_**With Dante**_

'' This is one type of experience, I tell you all that much, I'm a genius I'm sure of that, but this info is just mind blowing.'' Dante said finishing the notes of the info he got.

'' Yes, how our kind came is tragic, but great in the end.'' The gray fox told him.

'' Yes it is, I'm amazed the theory of multiple universes is actually real, more importantly the thing that made it was God himself. Wait, he created the multiverse. He created the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve, he created everything! He knows everything.'' Dante's voice fell to a whisper as the wolves couldn't hear what he was saying as he talked to himself, they didn't want to read his thoughts due to him seeming to focus on this harder than anything before.

'' That's it!'' Dante's shout made them jump from surprise.'' Okay stay with me on this one, if God created everything in the world that we all know that is true, then that must mean that there are more places, more universes! God must have saw some benefits for the perfect world by creating multiple universes. Meaning that he must have created other universes as to see how each earth will fare in the time, meaning that somewhere else in the multiple universes at this same time and date is another us, or maybe something else completely different. God created the greatest scientific theories that ever existed!'' Dante's voice projected excitement on levels no one had seen him on.

'' Wait, he created science as well, meaning that it might be some kind of religion of logic, he didn't want everyone believing in him as he wanted them to have a choice and science was a religion that he made for the purpose of choice between him and logic of his creations! Its official I'm a genius!'' Dante said excitedly.

As the lightning boy celebrated the foxes just sat there shocked at his analysis of just some part of history.'' Truly this boy is something.'' Ares commented.

'' Yes he is, hes smart and made a theory that could change the face of the earth.'' Eon added.

'' Only if someone believes him, no offense but people would think of it as idiotic and not a real theory. Its the choice of belief and non-belief, he just made a mix of both God and Logic of humans, no one but him might believe it. His friends might, if he explains more.'' Rana said and looked to see Dante stop and listen to her and wasn't weeping so wasn't the others.

'' Interesting, well then I'll try and make them believe it.'' Dante said with determination laced in his words.

'' Yes, yes we can discuss this later, but now we must discuss something that will make you happy or mad.'' The gray fox said.

'' I say hes going to faint.'' Ares whispered to Eon.

'' The thing we must discuss about is...about marriage.'' The gray fox said and Dante instantly fainted.

'' Told ya!'' Ares shouted as Dante's world went dark.

_**With Eddy.**_

Eddy was still walking next to Hestia, listening to her words as she spoke. Eddy had to admit that it was nice seeing the ocean, hearing it too was relaxing. Hestia told him a lot of history and instead of being bored he actually enjoyed it, though he wondered what would happen to their world. Hestia explained that after the war that the Spirit Guardians changed to animals and blended into the world, but many have been captured and sealed into special objects that are lost and their locations unknown. There were few that were sealed in humans like them, but probably isn't aware of it.

The snake woman went on about the process of Awakening and the label of their powers and how their third power allowed them to override the choice of choosing and balancing, though she recommend that to keep in balance of her powers as a way to have some reliability on the other.

She told his that he knew of his powers, with sand being his Aequalis, Fire his Dark and Wind his Light. He couldn't help but stop her and corrected her on the fact that Speed was his Light.

'' Oh no, you see you are fast and wind is basically the fastest element of them all, reaching speeds past even the sound barrier multiples times over. When you run your using wind at your feet and speed is a way of creating wind, so basically your body is more faster as wind is something that could never be stopped. Even when its hitting a rock, it still moves it or cut through the rock, it slices through water, it tangles with Lightning, and can put out fires plus making it stronger. No matter what wind will keep going forever at speed unimaginable. Your bones are hollow with wind going through them even now, your organs are also faster to keep up with your speeding body.'' Hestia explained and Eddy just said okay, not liking lectures and speeches.

'' Another thing is that you digest food more quickly so you might feel hungrier more quicker.'' Hestia added.

She told him that the weapons that he hold could be changed if he was strong enough. The more he became stronger the sharper and the stronger his weapons will be and could change only in size.

The two continued to walk on the endless beach and Hestia stopped sitting back down again and stared at her hands. Eddy sat back down too, wondering what was wrong with her.

'' Okay I explained everything I could tell you, but one thing.'' Hestia looked away from her hands and too Eddy her face as serious as she was beautiful.

'' What is it? Am I going to die or something? Grave danger? The ability to see in the future?'' Eddy guessed and Hestia va Vesta held up her hand to stop him.

'' No, no, but I guess they are good guesses. No what I'm talking about is mandatory for the male Chosen Ones and can't be avoided ever. The subject I'm talking about is...marriage.''

_**Back with the Light Wielder.**_

'' M-m-m-m-m-m-marriage?! What does this have to do with being Chosen Ones, I'm too young to be...oh Techlin now I remember. Still I already have someone in mind, but we're still too young and probably can't get married just yet I think.'' Double D said with his cheeks glowing a little.

'' Don't worry Eddward, you're still able to marry Marie, but you mustn't stop there.'' Apollo said.

'' What do you mean? I should stick to just one spouse.'' Edd said.

'' Yes, but you feel it don't?'' Apollo asked and Edd shook his head in disagreement.

'' No, should I feel something?'' The Savior of Light asked.

'' Yes you may not feel it now, but you'll feel the need to have more mates in time, you'll have need and it must happen. You and your friends will have to have multiple mates, or wives to you humans.'' Apollo said and Double D was left in silence at the info. Apollo felt a push on his side and looked to the east seeing an invisible force in the distance pushing aside the clouds.

'' You'll have time to discuss this with your friends, together you guys can come up with a solution for this as you all did with other things. I'm sending you back to your world we have hold you here too long.

The wisp of light came to Ed and started to circle around the boy. Before he could say a word the wisp gained speed and took the boy away.

_**With the Savior of Blades.**_

'' But...I'm already married, whats the point of talking of marriage? Is something going to happen to Callie?'' Techlin asked alarmed.

'' No, well it might, but remember that this is mandatory. As you may not have known, but you may be attracted to other females.'' Lunar said.

'' But I love Callie, why would I think of others?'' Techlin asked wondering where she was getting at.

'' You'll love her just as much, but you'll still have the need to want to be with other woman.'' Lunar said.

'' But why?'' Techlin asked.

'' Its in your blood basically, I can't explain more now but you will have the need to be with other woman and you can't fight it, the last Chosen One who fought the urge nearly went insane, so please don't fight it.'' Lunar almost sounded like she was pleading, and Techlin fell to the ground in shock grabbing his head. Lunar went around him and put her hands on his shoulders.'' Hey sweetie, its alright I know it sound unfair and unjust but maybe if you talk to Callie about this you might be able to decided if its alright.''

'' She won't understand, what if...what if...she decides to leave me for what I am...for what I have to do?'' Techlin looked over his shoulder to her seeing her gentle eyes that had so much warmth, she actually cared.

'' Techlin, I don't know the answer to that, but shes in danger and when you do rescue her, you'll always be her Knight in Shining Armor. She might not understand, but she can try and be there for you.'' The goddess said trying to lift his spirits up, she moved her hands over his chest and pulled him into her.

'' Everything is going be okay, just trust me.'' Lunar told the boy.

'' I hope so Lunar, I really hope so.'' Techlin said allowing himself to be engulf in her, surprisingly warm body. Lunar suddenly felt a pulse of energy coming from the moon and looked up seeing the sky's stars twinkle.

''(Sigh) Look Techlin, your time here is done, I have to send you back to your world.'' Lunar explained.

'' Will I be able to come back?'' Techlin asked after a few moments of silence, looking down

'' Yes, we'll stay in touch.'' Lunar said as she made a white ice appear around his body turning him frozen and dissolved into the air taking the boy with him.

_**With Ed the Rune Elemental.**_

Ed couldn't move, he didn't dare to. His cheeks were getting hotter and hotter and hotter, he wondered if his cheeks were white in color. He was told something that he wasn't even old enough to do, but then he remembered Techlin and Dante's family tradition, or their family tradition. He guess it was all right, he and the others were fifteen, well Dante was fourteen, but he wondered what they were doing with this info.

'' Ed, Ed dear? Are you okay?'' Healing asked, the orbs were worried cause the boy was unmoving and was growing hotter. To snap him back, Wind slapped him with a strong gust of wind making the boy stumble om the floor that sprouted from his seat not wanting him to even touch the white floor.

'' I'm awake mommy!'' Ed shouted and remembered where he was.'' Okay, now why are we talking about marriage, didn't Techlin already tell us of the tradition we were following.''

'' No, not that one its the fact of marrying multiple woman. But don't worry its all for a good reason!'' Z-P said quickly before he froze, but for what reasons was they allowing the practice of polygamy.

'' But why, and I can't say that if we follow we're breaking the law as marrying more than one woman isn't legal in the U.S.'' Ed said.

'' We know, that's why your doing it in secret don't worry it'll be fine and we can make up some reason for you having more than one wife.'' Lightning said.

'' But...''

'' No buts its mandatory and you must do it.'' Poison said with authority.

'' No I'll do it, but I just want to know the reason why we have to do it.'' Ed clarified.

'' Oh well the reason is because of something that will happen along the way, but for the basic its for your abilities passing on to the children that you'll have. The children powers will vary, but they will be born with abilities like yours. The reason for multiple is because of your seed having one in a hundred chances of making a baby born so the process will allow you and the others to have more chances as to have the babies born with powers, don't you see?'' Earth asked.

'' Yeah I do. Its for the purpose of having children with powers and increasing the chances.'' Ed said sounding a little depressed and when they read his thoughts they wanted to clear the air.

'' Don't worry Ed you don't have to just do it for the sex, but you could develop your relationship with them like any other normal human love.'' Healing explained.

'' Weawy?'' Ed asked like a child

'' Yes, weawy.'' Water told him with the males and Z-P sighing at the interaction.

'' Now Ed its time for you go, you and your friends will return to the area where you landed from the fight with the robotic.''

Before Ed could say anything a white glow consumed his being.

'' Remember what we told you.'' The orbs told the boy.

_**With Dante the Genius.**_

'' I'm the most happiest boy alive!'' Dante shouted to the heaven and dancing with Rana on her hinds legs both of them twirling around. Rana didn't know why he just got her and started dancing, why not Eon or Ares?

The three foxes not dancing was watching in amusement as the human and Spirit danced. After being able to waken the boy up and explained the reason for the marriage and instead of fainting he started dancing and celebrating making the area into a party with bloons tied to trees he made and with cake and confetti raining from the sky as fireworks went off. It was just a few minutes that he took hold of Rana and started dancing.

'' I wonder why she didn't just turn into her human form and dance instead of dancing like an idiot.'' Eon commented and Ares shook his head.

The gray fox felt a pulse of dark energy and looked to the west seeing the dark storm as lightning of all colors dazzled the sky. He looked to Dante and instantly the bloons, cake, confetti, and Dante's fun ended as it all went away leaving the trees behind.

'' What, what hell guys why ruin the fun?'' Dante whined

'' Its time for you go Dante. We have other matters to tend to and we can't have you here.'' The gray fox said.

'' What why?'' The teen genius asked.

'' Its personal, now come on you must go.'' The gray fox said moving next to Dante.

'' Okay, well see you guys later.'' Dante waved to them as white lightning shot down from the sky hitting the boy and was gone taking him as well.

_**With the Wielder of Sand.**_

'' Please tell me that again?'' Eddy asked with his shock expression still on.

'' Well I don't want to you already know what the marriages is about, you must marry at least three females for it to work.'' Hestia explained a little annoyed.

'' I get it, I get it, its just that you said at least three women, whats the limit?'' Eddy asked.

'' I don't know, the last Chosen One male was the one before you and had my son as his balance, but my son said that he had a total of ten wives and didn't go past there so that's must be the limit, no less than three no more than ten I guess.'' Hestia shrugged.

Eddy was still, his brain, his thoughts, his life seemed to stand still. Eddy had just one thought in his head and it was a question._' Did I die and is this heaven?' _This single thought made Eddy's heart beat go up in a rapid pace and started to beat at speeds over sixty and actually was.

'' Eddy, Eddy, are you there. Soul Plain to Eddy come in.'' Hestia said knocking on his head and seeing him not moving. She wondered if the info was too much for his brain.

WOOOHOOOO!'' Eddy shouted making the snake woman jump in fright at his shout, suddenly Eddy took her hands making the woman blush as she was flung around her shrieks of surprise turning into laughter.''Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha Cha!'' Eddy sung as he and Hestia danced on the beach.

'' What are you doing?'' Hestia asked still laughing.

'' I'm celebrating, I'm the happiest person alive!'' Eddy said stopping and spinning her around til she was in his arms with her looking at him with loving eyes, she closed her eyes and made for a kiss. Eddy soon realized too quickly of what position they was in and put her back up making the woman open her eyes seeing Eddy looking at her with a blush and quickly turned away.

_' I was so close!'_ Hestia thought but fixed herself not wanting to seem desperate despite going for a million years without sex and wanting it with a boy the smallest fraction of her age.

'' Well um.. is that it?'' Asked Eddy with a nervous smile

'' Yes it is and...'' Hestia was stopped when the sand under shifted and saw the whole beach started to slowly shift on the surface.''...and its time for you to depart the Soul Plain to your world.''

'' What?'' Eddy asked surprised.

'' Yes Eddy, you must go you still have duties to do.'' Hestia said as she snapper her fingers and white fire circled around him.

'' Will I be able to come back?'' Eddy asked as the fire rose and took hold of his body.

'' Of course silly, its your Soul Plain.'' The boy heard as the fire rose to the air and dissipated into thin air taking Eddy with it. Hestia smiled a little wondering if he like the other gift she gave him.

_**Back on the Island. 12:53 A.M**_

A white glow appeared in the forest making long shadows of the trees surrounding it, as the white glow came down it started to form a human shape and its feet touched the ground as the light vanished leaving the human in the dark.

'' Ignis: Fireball.'' A voice said as a fireball appeared in his hand showing him his surrounding area. Ed put the book on the belt and was about to go and find his friends until he felt...something. Ed never felt this before and looked around him for the source, he felt another pulse of the...energy? He looked down seeing that something was glowing under his jacket, he moved it away to see his books glowing and the Death book gone.

Ed grabbed the healing book and opened it and, as if it had a mind of its own flipped through the blank pages til it stopped on the fifth page with a green glowing words on top of the page and Ed read it in his head. Ed saw the light go and Ed noticed it was there in print. Ed realized that it was a new spell, he quickly checked the other books seeing that it was all new spells added to his books, but he saw it was only one spell for each.

_' So the more I get the stronger, the more spells will be added to my books, now that I think about it they said that my life essence will run out. Do they man mana, chakra? Will I be able to wield just pure magic?' _Ed's thoughts continued with the question until he felt himself become a little winded.

Ed looked to the fire ball that's been on for the past few minutes, he was using his reserves to fuel the fire meaning the more he added, the fireball grew in size and heat, the more stronger the spell. Then he felt the energy coming out more quickly as he became tired, and the more of his energy the spell will take.

Ed closed his hands and the fireball went out leaving him in the dark and Ed felt something was filling him, like he was slowly gaining his energy back. Ed walked to a tree and started to climb it reaching to the top on a sturdy branch strong enough to hold him. He saw that it was night and was past midnight as the moon wasn't at the apex of its orbit.

'' There no clouds or anything blocking the moon light.'' Ed noted as the moon gave enough light for him to see. If his memory was right the robotic that attacked him and his friends kicked him southeast to where they was before they came off the mountain.

Ed looked around and saw a cliff's edge and jumped from tree to tree to the spot and saw that he was at the spot they were yesterday, he looked down the cliff and saw that the robots was still there and the chunk of the cliff was still on the ground. All he had to do now was head down the same path and he should meet up with someone or something. Ed jumped and went down below using the wind spell to carry him down and landed safely. Ed looked around, only hearing the night time critters and seeing no one, or thing. Ed looked to one of the sentinels that was destroyed and the bits and pieces were around it as it lay against the cliff wall.

Ed approached the organic and synthetic being seeing it surprisingly well intact til he saw that there was a huge rock shard piercing its heart and machine part. It was a male, white with brown hair, and his exposed torso was well muscled._' Its like Vladimir trained them to the best of their abilities to work with both organic and machinery parts.' _

Ed saw the bottom half and saw that it was all machine with the spider like legs broken. Ed was no Dante, and couldn't for the life of him figure it out. He made a reach for it, going to take it off for Dante to examine.

Ed reached carefully not knowing what it was fully capable of even if the thing was killed. He carefully put his shaking hand on it and when he felt cold metal he pulled back expecting it come back to life. When it didn't Ed put both his hands on it feeling the ice cold metal, he grabbed hold of the rock and pulled it out with sparks flying, shocking him and he hissed in pain but sucked it up throwing the rock behind him and saw the large hole in it. It probably was still in good shape. Ed saw screws between the bottom torso and the machine part and started to take it apart, one screw at a time.

_**North of the island.**_

A cylinder of fire appeared over the forest and quickly hit the ground with a sounding boom echoing around the quite area. The cylinder still swirled in its shape and started to disappear from bottom to top and just as quickly as it came, it disappeared leaving the moonlight area, revealing a teenage boy wearing a 1920s suit with fedora with a white stripe.

The boy looked up, his white eyes examining the area before him. He saw that it was a small field surrounded by trees and that it was thick enough for him not see past the first few trees. The ground where he stood was scorched by the fire and the smell wafted in the air for anyone close to smell the charred dirt.

Eddy couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face, he still remembered everything and since it was remembered, it wasn't a dream.

'' Yeah baby, I wonder who I should marry first?'' Eddy asked licking his lips. A thought then ran in his head from before, he didn't know why but it was from a year or so ago when he was talking to Tech about girls and marrying the hottest teacher in the school which was Techlin's blade class mentor and he gave him advice that he never thought of following.

_**Flashback One Year Ago**_

Eddy and Techlin were in Eddy's house coming up with a new scam in the living room, the others were out to get somethings. Well Techlin was thinking of the scam and Eddy was preoccupied with another thought.

'' Eddy, Eddy! Snap of it man, we need to think of this scam.'' Techlin said snapping his fingers in his face, stopping his writing on a sheet of paper.

'' Sorry I'm just thinking of our new teacher.'' Eddy said with daydream face and a perverted grin.

'' The Kenjutsu teacher?'' Techlin asked.

'' The what?'' Eddy stared strangely at Tech.

'' The method, or technique, of the sword.'' Tech explained

'' Uh...huh enough Asian we call it Blade Teaching.'' Eddy smartly remarked.

'' Whatever so what about Ms. Hana?'' Techlin asked continuing to write on the paper.

'' Shes hot dude! I would love to just get five minutes with her! You lucky bastard getting her all to yourself.'' Eddy said with a mild glare.

'' Trust me Eddy, I seen beauty that can't even compare to her.'' Techlin said with a small blush that Eddy didn't quite see.

'' Yeah right! Man I wish I can marry her. I should asked my dad on tips on marriage he seems to be doing well with mom.'' Eddy said. Techlin though stopped completely in his writing and looked to Eddy with a serious stare.

'' Eddy listen closely, I heard from a...source that if you want to marry someone, then the connection between the love ones must be strong. So if you find a girlfriend make sure you love her always, you never know if that love will last a lifetime. Though you don't stand a chance in winning her.'' Techlin said and the game of cat and mouse ensued with Techlin laughing while Eddy chased him with a rusty ladle all through out the house and the scam failed due to Eddy and Techlin fighting.

_**Flashback Sequence: Status: Over and Out.**_

Those words ran through his head over and over again._ 'It was a year ago, so was Tech talking about his married life or just saying words?'_ Thought Eddy cupping his chin in a thinking pose.

'' Who gives a fuck I'm still happy! I'll ask him later!'' Eddy exclaimed and jumped to the trees to top standing straight on the point, seeing across the forest spread before him, it was then that Ed saw, in the far distance a faint white glow and he saw it spread like...lightning! Dante was over there!

'' At least I have someone who can give some directions.'' Eddy said knowing he'll get lost, but he'll never admit it to anyone.

Eddy jumped down landing on a branch and started to jump from branches heading the direction of the glow at quick speeds.

_**With Dante**_

White lightning danced across the forest at speeds quicker than anything and as soon as it was there it was gone leaving one lone boy behind in the trees.'' At least I'm, and possibly the others, are still on the island and not somewhere else in the world.'' Dante whispered making a blue lightning sphere in his hand and containing it in the ball as to not cause a forest fire.

'' I swear I better not be the only one of this island or I'm dead.'' Dante said knowing he can't face an army, even with his little friends.

Dante looked around with the light and saw that he was in a forest, obviously, but he was probably somewhere deep with lots of trees. Dante scanned the area seeing that it was night and the forest was making it hard to see five feet in front of him, even with his ball of light which was taking its toll as he couldn't keep the lightning contained for much longer.

_' I probably got ten minutes til I can't hold it no more.' _Dante thought as he took to the trees to get some light. He was able to get to the very top balancing himself on the point and trying to not to fall. Dante scanned the area not seeing anything but trees, but he saw in the distance what looked like a body of water. Dante looked around him quickly having just heard rustling of the leaves and when he looked in the direction, the sound stopped.

'' Its probably the wind.'' Dante said and was about to run his way to the lake, til a familiar hot head came through the tree tops with a battle cry and making Dante jump in fear as he lost his balance and fell.

'' Shit.'' Was all Dante could say as he was about to hit the leaves til someone caught him by the ankle with him dangling in the air under the tight grip of the person holding him.

'' Man I can't believe that work.'' The familiar voice said snickering and Dante looked up easily recognizing the voice and saw Eddy holding him with a grin.

'' Eddy?! Why you! Let me go!'' Dante exclaimed and Eddy did so letting the boy drop through the trees and heard a thump and a curse. Eddy couldn't help but laugh at the boy as he came up with twigs and leaves in his hair. Shaking the nature out of his hair, he glared at the laughing Eddy.

'' What the fuck man?'' Dante exclaimed.

'' You...said...let go!'' Eddy got out between laughs, but stopped after a few minutes needing to breath.

'' You down fire boy?'' Dante asked with a tick mark on his head and still glaring at Eddy.

'' Yeah, metal boy.'' Eddy said with a small smile.

'' Good.'' Dante said looking to the lake wondering if they should go there and rest for a while, a question that he wanted to ask popped up and he turned to Eddy with a perverted grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

'' Hey Eddy, do you know what a Spirit Guardian is?'' Dante asked.

'' Yeah, I met mine, how about you?'' Eddy asked receiving a nod in response.

'' Well my friend I just wanted to know, did your Spirit Guardian tell you about something about marriage or something in particular about woman?'' Dante asked his smile going wider.

'' Don't tell me.'' Eddy said his face splitting in a grin exactly like Dante's.

'' Multiple wives!'' Both boys cried out high fiving each other.

'' Man this is so awesome, I can't wait to get my first wife, then second, third, fourth and so on!'' Eddy said rubbing his hands together.

'' I can't either, since you and I got the news then the guys must have gotten the same thing too.'' Dante said.

'' I bet Ed was blushing, Double D was stuttering like an idiot, and Tech was arguing about it.'' Eddy said really wishing he saw Edd's face when he got the news.

The two then felt their stomachs rumbling, stopping their celebrating.'' Man do you have something to eat?'' Eddy asked.

'' Yeah, lets go to that lake over there and eat, we'll save some for the others.'' Dante said with Eddy nodding in agreement. The two Saviors of Powers jumped to the branches jumping across the branches quickly and just in a few minutes they were at the lake and literately landed in the lake with a big splash.

Dante and Eddy tried to regain their thoughts since they hit the water head first, Dante gained his bearings first and swam up. Eddy was just behind looking in the darkness of the, surprisingly, deep depths of the lake and saw four red lights blinking, but couldn't think as he was starting to lose air and quickly swam up coming up top taking deep breaths as he looked around seeing Dante in the distance going on shore. Eddy moved his hair out of his face and was going to follow til his hat popped up in front of him splashing water on his head.

Eddy grabbed the soaked fedora and put it on his head, muttering ''stupid hat.'' under his breath as he speed his way through like a speedboat and met Dante just as he was on shore. The boys stepped out of the water soaked to the skin in water and dripping as they fell down gasping breathing hard and fell on their backs.

Unfortunately the wind started to blow making the boys go cold. Eddy quickly covered his body in blue fire and he was dry, with Dante still stuttering getting out a blanket from his satchel and covering himself to heat himself up.

'' N-n-n-n-o fa-fa-fa-fa-fair.'' Dante stuttered seeing Eddy dry off so quickly.

'' The benefits of having fire.'' Eddy said with a chuckle flicking orange fire in front of Dante making a small, but warm fire.

'' Th-th-th-a-a-a-n-n-nks.'' Dante stuttered out holding his hands out to the fire.

'' We should rest here for the night.'' Eddy said feeling his energy suddenly going down.

'' I-I-I agree.'' Dante said feeling some warmth coming to him. The two was left in a peaceful silence with the night time forest noises filling the air and bringing natural relaxing music. Good thing the forest was just a few feet away and the field they were in was small, the size of two short buses side-by-side.

'' You think the others are alright?'' Eddy asked after a few moments of silence.

'' I'm sure my brother, Double D and Ed could take care of themselves.'' Dante asked drying his hair with the blanket.

'' Not them I know they'll do more than fine. I meant the reason we're here, the students, teachers, parents, and friends.'' Eddy said.

'' Oh I'm sure they're fine, if Vladimir wants us then he'll keep them there.'' Dante said digging around in his bag getting a few fruits out and handing some to Eddy who started to eat.

''(Munch)(Munch) You better be right genius boy(Munch)(Munch) or I'm burning you.'' Eddy jokingly said swallowing the banana he was eating, going to the orange next.

'' Deal.'' Dante said having already finished his fruits and was digging in his bag again.

Dante pulled back out of the satchel and putting six spiders, birds, and snakes out. Turning them on with a spark they came to life looking around their surroundings seeing that they were in a forest area.

'' Okay guys, I need you to find code Raven, Wolf, and Element. Look around the island with your night vision and thermal clips til you find them. Guide them to this location If three of you find them, I want the rest of you to survey the area north of here, with the mountain terrain. '' Dante gave the orders to the mechanical life forms as they all went to do so spreading across into the forest or air.

'' Now we wait?'' Eddy asked.

'' Yep.'' Dante said bringing a pillow out of satchel and laying down. Eddy put another flicker of orange fire expanding the fire in size as he laid down on his back using his hands as his pillows and soon fell asleep.

_**Far North East of Eddy and Dante**_

Wisps of light suddenly appeared in the middle of a field and the wisp separated in a frenzy dissipating into thin air. The wisps left behind a person, wearing a white jacket with a hood that had what looked like black raven tribal markings on the back. The boy's hood was up showing his ski hat with a few hairs sticking under it. The jacket was open showing his denim jacket with a blue shirt underneath. His pants was white, instead of orange, with blue and black outlined feathers licking the bottom

His shoes was pure white and dark blue, instead of their normal colors. The boy scanned the area with keen, yellow, eyes. Too busy to notice the small changed in his clothing, his hands twitched a little to the back, ready to reach for his bow.

'' Good thing no ones around here to attack me.'' Double D muttered under his breath relaxing his stance as he saw it was night and probably after midnight, meaning they been out all day.

Edd wondered on where he was, if he was here then the others couldn't be far. He couldn't tell exactly, but he knew he was somewhere high up do the cold winds and he felt this only hours before meaning he was back on the mountain they started on or he was on the other one that was across from them.

'' Wait if that's true, then the school must be near by I could go and mark the location with something and go back and get the others.'' Double D muttered looking around his area, haven't saw this field on the other and must be the one that bordered the school.

Double D quickly moved to one side seeing...no land. Instead he the cliff wall leading down to the...air?'' Wait, that's impossible.'' Double D thought, and swallowing enough courage started to descend the wall to see if what he thought was true, he made quick work getting down and made it the bottom where he was hanging on for dear life, his body shacking

_' Why do I do things without thinking it through? I must be really hanging out with Eddy too much.'_ Edd thought remembering the actions that Eddy made without thinking them through, which usually ended in their scam's failure.

But the Savior was there and he might as well get this over with, moving down more he was able to reach the cliff's bottom. Double D's theory was proven right, but he needed to see what was making the island float, the mass and size of the island is way too much to fly. A sudden image sprung in his head seeing a grown man dressed in full white and wearing clothes from the seventeen hundreds, the man jumped from a building and a rope of light came from his hand as reached the ledge of the building pulling himself up til he was on top and continued his run. The image went away from his head, as he was left dazzled by what he saw.

_' What was that? Who was that? Was that me? Or was it someone else?' _Double D thoughts continued on, not noticing the rocks his hands on was about to give out. Double D's thoughts was interrupted as he felt the rock in his left hand give out leaving the boy dangling, Double D didn't scream or cry for help as he thought he would.

'' No! No! NO! I am sick and tired of having to depend on others all the time, its times I stick for myself!'' Double D's outburst made the boy blush in embarrassment, hoping no one heard that. But the boy saw his own point, he always relied on someone else, and when he had to do it alone and by himself he was nothing more than a weak and pitiful boy, even with his powers he was still weak. The world around him froze as he thought of what he said.

_' Well no more, I was chosen to be a hero, damn it I was born to be one! I'm the Savior of Light, Invisibility, and Telekinesis! I need to live up to the name! I can't be weak, I'll only hold everyone else back! I'll show them! Kevin, mom, dad, Eddy, Ed, Tech, Dante and everyone. They, but my friends, think I'm not strong enough and I'll prove them wrong!'_ Double D's confidence skyrocketed as he became determined to become strong.

The world resumed at normal speed, just in time for the rock in his other hand to give out and for the boy to fall faster than he could say uh-oh. Double D screamed as he fell and the image of the man came back with the rope of light. Double D formed a ball in his hands and swung them forward in a wide arc as the Light Grapples came forward reaching the rock just in time and dug into the floating earth stopping his fall.

Edd sighed in relief as dangled in the air, thanking the mysterious person for making this up. Double D eyes widen in shock as he looked under the island, there was nothing making the island float! Then a thought came into his head.

_' Maybe Vladimir actually have people like us with him and probably has a powerful friend with telekinesis that was keeping the island afloat, or multiple users of the ability constantly seeping their energy through the island making it stay afloat. They must be powerful indeed, is that a waterfall?' _Double D thought just noticing the water falling from the floating island. The sight was beautiful looking like a vortex gleaming in the moonlight.

Edd shook his head, knowing its not the time to be distracted by things like a vortex waterfall. Edd looked up seeing the Light Grapples were hanging on, but he felt his energy draining and fast. Wanting to go before he fall he started climbing the rope. A minute later he was on the rocks and climbing again and very quickly as he didn't want more rocks to come loose. He couldn't make another rope, if he did.

Double D reached the top in record time and pulled himself up rolling a few feet til he was on his back panting and staring at the night time sky. Edd whipped the sweat from his face, never feeling so scared and excited before. The boy blushed remembering his little speech in his had earlier, he didn't know what came over him, but it was a sign. Maybe he was tired and he got cranky. Edd didn't think much as he heard a hissing noise and jumped away knowing the only thing able to hiss was a snake. Double D got his bow and pulled the string, an Arrow of Light forming glowing brightly in the night.

Double D raised a brow seeing that the snake was silver not the colors of a snake scaled skin. He figured it was Dante's and approached the mechanical animal. It hissed again its blue glowing eyes following his every move. Edd crouched down holding out his arm letting the snake climb on. The snake opened its mouth and a piece of paper came out with printed words. Double D ripped the note off and read its contents.

'' Well it seems Dante found Eddy and are resting, I should go to regroup with them. Well guide me my metallic companion.'' Double D said putting the snake down and it slither towards the camp direction, with Edd right behind him. The wind blew strongly and Edd pull his hood up to cover from the cold, the shadow of the hood covered everything but his lower face. His eyes glowed an eerie yellow under the darkness.

_**On the East side of the Island.**_

Shimmering white sparkles floated in the air seeming to number in hundreds, with the air around the general area growing colder. Suddenly the white sparkles came down into one spot forming into a person. The white particulars spiked like ice and disappeared into the air leaving a boy dressed like a samurai with chest armor and a gauntlet covering the left forearm and a shoulder pad with a crescent moon engraved on it.

The boy had silver slit eyes that calmly, but critically, scanned his surroundings seeing that he was in the forest of the island he was on before the Soul Plain, he hopped. The samurai like teen calmly moved along the trail he landed on. As he walked the boy kept his movements fast and watched his every step knowing on this island that a trap could possibly be of any shape or form.

Techlin may have been relax and prepared outside, but inside he was a crazy guy on drugs. Tech wasn't so scared of anything, he was brave and if he was scared he barely showed it, sometimes. But was the fact of the multiple wives. The others were probably excited more specifically Eddy and Dante will probably have wet dreams for months, Double D was probably nervous as he was but on different reasons, and Ed probably fainted or blushed like a tomato. But he was not them, not a normal boy even from the start.

_' I'm fucking married and now I hear this!? Why couldn't our powers come earlier like a year, six months, and...and some unknown amount of days ago. Wow, I hope I don't forget our anniversary...again.' _Thought the Ice boy. He was married since August in that set amount of time.

Yep, the man boy was indeed in complicated predicament. Techlin thoughts was interrupted by the sound of rocks...falling. Techlin looked to the south, the mountain that he and his friends probably jumped off of at the beginning of the day. Techlin turned in that direction, wondering if that was one of his friends.

_**10 Minutes Later with Ed**_

Ed whipped the sweat off his forehead and sighed standing up, cracking his back with the metal object under his arm. It was a hassle but he was able to get the thing off. The human insides, that he thought will spill out wasn't there and instead was robotic with the heart and some other important organs still inside.

'' Vladimir you truly are sick.'' Ed stated staring at the body and preparing to leave and find the others having waist enough time in the Sentinel graveyard. Just as he was about to turn around he already saw one of his friends burst through the trees and the straw hat that was around his neck gave it away.'' Techlin! My Kenjutsu using friend!''

Said boy looked up in time to see Ed pick him up in a bone crushing hug.'' Nice to see you too Ed.'' The boy said coating his body in a thin, but very hard layer of ice. Ed put the boy down a second later and Techlin caught sight of the object under Ed's arm.

'' Whats is that?'' Techlin asked nodding to the object.

'' This my friend, is the mechanical part of the beings we know as Sentinels that Vladimir deployed on us earlier this day. I detached it from one of the dead ones on the cliff and going to bring it to Dante for examination, he might be able to get some type of intellect from this contraption about Vlad maybe even where the school location is. While unscrewing the screws I saw the inside of the human half and its nearly robotic with only a few major organs that a human may need to survive, the stomach wasn't there and they're most likely powered by an electrical course that ''feeds'' them the energy needed to keep the organs alive, or something like that.'' Ed explained.

Tech was too busy staring in awe at Ed, he knew Ed was smart and was proven more so when he explained after their little match with each other, but he was wondering how smart he was never hearing Ed not talk with many big words, he didn't think he knew some of those words.

'' Techlin, Techlin, snap out of it man.'' Ed said snapping his fingers and the boy out of his thoughts.

'' Sorry Ed its just I never heard you talk so differently from your usual self.'' Techlin explained.

'' Don't worry bucko, you'll just hear sometimes, not all.'' Ed informed him and Techlin nodded.

'' You really think its worth anything?'' Techlin asked reaching and feeling the cold metal.

'' Yeah, Dante should know what to do with it. Techlin you have one of Dante's Arachnids on top of your head.'' Ed pointed seeing the spider come down on a ''web'' and land on Techlin's head.

'' A bird is on your head.'' Techlin said pointing to the bird on his head.

The two silver mechanical robots opened their mouths and a slip of paper came out, both boys grabbed and ripped the paper and read the contents.

'' Huh, so shall we go Ed?'' Techlin asked crumbling the note and putting it in his pocket.

'' Yeah, I'm glad everyone is alright. We might meet Double D along the way!'' The magic user said happily going in the trees with Techlin right behind him.

_**Thirty Minutes Later With Eddy and Dante**_

Eddy was having a wonderful dream of woman all begging to get married by him. They flocked in the millions with some even abandoning their families and husbands for his handsome self.

'' Don't worry ladies, you all can share me just follow me to my king times a million size bed and I can choose after a few times.'' Eddy said in his sleep and Double D was disturbed greatly.

He just arrive and woke up Dante who was rummaging through his bag looking for something. He was about to wake up Eddy, til he heard what he said. Plus he didn't dare look below the belt as he just knew something was not right.

He backed up saying.'' A growing teen needs his rest.''

Double D didn't need to do anything as Ed came out of the trees, yelling.'' Double D, Dante, Eddy! You're alive!''

The yell woke Eddy, but the boy was still tired, but the giant boy that was flying over him made him wake up completely especially when he fell and landed on the sand-fire user.

'' Something soften landing.'' Ed said and looked down seeing Eddy under him and was then launched in the air by black sand that lifted him high in the air and let him fall straight into the water launching water into the air and making a big wave come up and go to shore, more exactly where the others were.

Double D hanged on to the tree trunk soaking wet as the water went down. Techlin was wet as well despite being in the trees. Dante, who was lucky, got into the trees to the top and came out dry. Eddy and Ed were in the water.

'' Eddy did it!'' Ed said coming up to the surface and pointing to Eddy who came up after him.

'' Oh shut up, you shouldn't have gone on me and being so big!'' Eddy exclaimed.

Before Ed could retort the two was covered in ice, their expressions frozen still. Dante and Double D, who got down to the muddy ground, saw Techlin who looked annoyed and his hand in the water with thick trail of ice leading to the two frozen Ed-sicles

'' Its too late at night to be arguing even for us.'' Techlin explained his reasons before they asked, even though they weren't. They understood completely.

'' Bring them on shore, we should thaw them and build camp elsewhere.'' Dante said knowing this site was destroyed.

_**30 Minutes Later. **_

A few minutes from the lake was the boys who settled in a small area surrounded by trees.

The five were around a blazing fire huddled up for warmth, besides Techlin who stayed in a tree a few feet away and high from the fire. The boy said that the fire felt ''weird'', it didn't feel like he was coming down anytime soon so they left him alone and stopped pestering on the weirdness of a perfectly done fire.

They were discussing their Soul Plain experiences. They told each other of how they came to there, with the surprise of Tech gaining his hands subsiding a few minutes after he told it. They told of their Spirit Guardians and how they acted with Eddy explaining in extreme detail of his Spirit trying to get a rise and it worked on all, but Techlin, who were all blushing at the end. They told of their balance, light and dark. Dante, Techlin, and Edd all had to wonder if their dark side will come to them one day and what it will do to take over.

The marriage thing was one thing that they decided to keep to a minimum, though the giddy faces on Eddy and Dante showed that they were going to talk about it with just themselves and maybe Ed.

The pack continued on talking til they became tired and went to sleep.

**Holy molly I can't believe that took that long! For fuck's sake I thought it'll be short, but no my imagination got over my head, damn it to hell!**

**Ahh what am I saying I love my little crazy nut of a brain. **

**But how did you like that, I told you all that there will be secrets and surprises and a plus was that this was a two chapter arc, I kept that to a minimum at least. Dante being a thief will be explained later in the story, but to himself in thought. The Harem idea was just a thought that I made as a funny joke to the story to myself. I joked around with the idea and juggled it in my head, and I said. ''This might be a good idea, the drama, the love, the complications, the more humor added in the story. Yeah!'' So guys don't worry we'll see if some love will happen with **

**multiple tricks in the middle.**

**But do NOT worry. You think this is over! It just began, stay tune for more action, more explosions, more secrets and more of just being a crazy person! This is Total Dra-**

**What the hell! Get out of here Chris! I thought you locked you up in that closet til you finished cleaning my duck collection!**

**Oh I'm screwed! Before I die, I mean go, stay tune for the next chapter of this mega ripoff of Super Eds bye!**

**Get back back here pretty boy!**

**Next Chapter: First Villain Arc: Welcome to School!**

**See you later!**

**Review and do it again for fun.**


	11. First Villian Arc: Welcome to School!

**Well, well well, we meet again, Reader. I hope you came prepared you might not make it out alive.**

**Hello crazy people that are reading this in a closet cause there is no other reason to be reading this if you're sane. Sane people are not welcome! You hear sanies, not welcome! Now lets get down the Crazy News.**

**Uh..the guy that eats the sandwich stop following me on gagi . I will find your mono and kill it if you don't. On to other news Edpocalypse: World of the Dead is finally complete and the author has announced a sequel minutes after called The World of the Dead: Winter Crisis! Buy the first book and get the other after it comes out or I'll have a sausage hunt you down! Where the hell is that title page! I need you dear, don't run away, I thought the kids were asleep!**

**Title Page: A giant castle that resembles Vlad the Impaler's castle stood menacing as a dome was over it and giant fish-like creature floated over the dome.**

**There it is! Now the chapter title after this!**

''Normal Speech''

_'Thought Speech'_

'' _Power Moves/Spells_''

**Chapter 11: First Villain Arc: Welcome to School!**

**In the School. 8:43 A.M**

In small dark room sat a woman, her green hair seemed to glow in the dark showing her white bra, holding back her DD-Cup breast, and panties and her smooth peach-like skin. In her hands was her flute, her weapon given to her by her Spirit Guardian, the goddess of music, Viridi Papilio.

The encounter happened last night, she was at first surprise to be back to the place where she dreamed and was shocked to see Spirit and at first she was afraid that the giant thing will eat her. But after a few minutes of the Spirit explaining itself she was at least comfortable with staying a few feet away. She was also told that they were in the giant tree in the middle of a black abyss, though the spirit later corrected her saying it was ink, her dark side. Viridi went in to depth of the Spirit War saying she was one of the few Saviors to survive the war, though Lily was a christian she was at least glad that God _actually _existed. She doubted that he exist and was just a beacon of hope for people who were lost, but to hear that he was real was a relief. The story fascinated her more than any story she heard before.

She was told of her Dark, Light, and Aequalis, or Balance. She asked why were their names in Latin as it sounded familiar and the other things. She explained that the Saviors, Peacemakers, and Destroyers created a language only they knew as to keep enemy spies from knowing their weaknesses and to exploit them to the enemy. Saviors created the languages of English, Latin, Spanish, German, French, and half of the tribal language used in Indian tribes. Destroyers made the languages of Russian, all Middle Eastern language, Chinese, and the other half of the worlds language. Peacemakers filled the rest of the tribe and world language, including Japanese, Hawaiian, the African tribes language, and British as a way to communicate with both sides. Latin was primary since it was used mostly between all tribes due to one learning from each side and passing it to the others.

But she was getting off track, her Light was her musical notes that she could make with any instrument, but preferred the flute as it was her favorite. The dark was her drawing, if she uses any thing that can draw or paint she had the power to make the pictures alive, but her power was more effective with painting. It was called Draw-Life Manipulation. Her third and balance was a destructive power know as Sonic Voice that could make her voice high enough to shatter ears and the brain, and low enough to cause earthquakes. She used it and held her own ears in pain as the sound reverted off of the walls causing her to be mildly death for a few hours she used a healing song to fix her ears but she still heard the ringing.

She was told of the Awakening and how her three powers was a breaker of the rules to choose over the powers or keep them both. Lily remembered how she was in the middle of the night waking up to singing and the paintings on her room came to life as they all crowded around, the pain she felt from the music made her wince it felt so bad and she swore blood was coming from her years. She was close to her second stage, having gain mastery of her Musical Powers a few years ago, she was just sixteen when it happen and now after seven years she discovered her new powers and was back at level one for the two. She was warned of the evil that would happen how the world was in her and nine others hands. She gave up on it, but with everything happening now and the five boys getting closer she knew that she was one of the Chosen Ones and that she will need to join up with them.

Lily was happy to find out that her powers had the potential to be the strongest, but was not happy to find out that the world depended on her. She wished she wasn't knowing that one day a great evil will come and quite possibly destroy the world. The musician laughed wondering how the boys will take that their enemy was actually an ally. Lily liked the talk she had with her Guardian of the many unknown facts to the world being revealed to her she wondered who the boys Spirit Guardians were.

Lily sighed relaxing herself she needed to concentrate. She was distracting her mind with things that were unnecessary now. She had to focus on her flute, she was wanting to know how to fully control it. She understood that there was something powerful in her flute, she thought it was another spirit sealed into the golden flute.

She saw it glow over and over from the musical notes and butterfly, but she didn't feel anything or see anything. The meditation was not working as she thought it would. She sighed and grabbed the flute and blew a few notes and they flew out of the flute in a bright light color. She used her music for three things: Offensive, Defense and to Heal herself and other people. A sub ability was that she used them to make little floating lights for her to see in the dark. The higher the pitch the brighter the light and vice versa.

She stood to her full height and the lights spread out through the room lighting the area. She moved to her the door and flicked the switch and made the bright notes go away. She imagined her clothes back on and she was in her pajamas, pajama shorts and a pink short sleeved shit. She sat on her slightly uncomfortable bed and grabbed her new writing journal, a yellow drawing book that read 'Battle Pictures' she had a few drawings like a pack of vicious wolves, foxes, deadly poisonous snakes, killer Hawks and Ravens, and butterflies with blunt wings that could knock out a man, butterflies with sharp wings and another with knock out gas. She continued to draw different combinations of attacks for every situation possible that she could think of. Her current thought was that of knights with powerful shields and swords. Another was a few weapons that she could used like a staff, spear, and crossbow.

She knew that summoning the last of few will use a lot of her energy, but she save them for later. The animals and weapons she could make, the knights and deadly butterflies will take more energy. She was told of from her Spirit Guardian that she had, like the other chosen ones, three power reserves. The reserves for Music was separated from her other two, but they were mixed up meaning that when she used sonic or drawing powers than she will be using both of the reserves. The reason she was drawing these dangerous things was because she felt by the end of the day that a battle was going to happen and that she _will_ fight and that it was going to be big.

_' Hopefully everything will go right.' _Lily thought as she felt something was going to happen, more exactly to her. She put that trouble behind her, knowing it was just nervousness.

_**In A Field. 9:13 A.M**_

A humble deer was eating in a field of Vladimir's island. As it chewed its ears was low, hearing nothing dangerous coming, the deer ate peacefully. The sun was bright and warm and a soft breeze blew, cooling those who got too hot from the warmth. The butterflies were flying and one landed on the deer's head making it lift and look at it cross eyed. Birds chirped happily as if there was no force in the world that could disturb the perfect day.

_Crack_

The deer looked up in the direction of the sound in the deep forest, the butterfly flew away at the sudden movement. When there was no other sound, it continued to eat the grass.

_Crack_

The deer looked back up, the second sound sending warning bells in its head as it prepared to run but was too late as a bright yellow arrow came through the bushes and pierced its its front leg making it tumble but still trying to get away and its hind legs was quickly pierced with seconds intervals. It lay on the ground bleeding as it failed at trying to get away. Two big things overshadowed it and it looked with begging eyes at the assailants, the sun blocked her sight making them look like dark evil figures. The last thing it saw was the left figure to grow something sharp out of its arm and strike down and the world went dark.

Double D regretfully looked at the now dead animal. He didn't want to do it, but they needed the meat for protein._' Its the food cycle Eddward, its normal for humans to hunt and eat.' _The boy repeated in his head over and over.

'' Double D are you alright?'' Techlin asked as he skinned the animal like an expert.

'' Yes, I'm fine.'' Double D said and noticed how Tech used a small blade to take skin off.'' How do you know how to skin an animal like you been doing it for years?''

'' Well funny thing back in Colorado, you see my dad was a survivalist in the wild for a few years and that's how he met mom when he almost died in the forest. He was a man of the wild mom said and like Tarzan. When I was seven I always didn't pay attention to my parents and I went too far when I burned down the house nearly killing Dante in the process. So as punishment, my dad knocked me across the head and I woke up in the middle of a forest, with nothing but a ballistic knife and my underwear. A note was written by dad saying '' Since you are so much trouble, you're going to stay in the forest for four years and if you die, better off like that. Survive and I'll forgive you.''

'' What!?'' Double D said and for some strange reason he could have sworn he heard multiple yells of the same kind from somewhere distant.'' You were seven years old for lord's sack! Of course you didn't know no better!''

'' Dad didn't care! I survived barely for the first two years and well after the third I gotten used to it. By the time dad found me, I was like an animal. Had good shelter, fire, food, lived close to a river with fish, had a skinner table, I called it that. I skin animals for their leather to make clothes with the long grass I found to stitch then together, used their meat as food and kept them fresh with the snow and rolled them up in leaves, and the bones was my tools and weapons. Dad said I was like a combination of Aztec Jaguar and Apache, he called me the ''Apache Jaguar''.'' Techlin said getting the skin and folded it up. Tech powered his legs with Chi moving at fast speeds surprising Edd at how fast he moved, a few minutes later he came back with two bags that looked like leaves with flexible sticks in the holes to hold the leaves together.

'' Now this is something, we should hunt more often.'' Techlin said laughing a little as he was cutting the meat and putting it in one bag and the skin in the other. He froze the meat to preserve it, Double D went to get the other five bags that Tech made before they came here. Two had skins of small animals, two had meat from the animals, and the last had fresh fruits and veggies that Double D easily spotted and Tech sniffed out the harder ones.

'' We caught so much food! We're going to have a good breakfast.'' Edd commented as they walked. He was carrying the skins and fruit and Techlin had the frozen meat blocks.

'' Trust me a good breakfast is not of how much food you got, the fact is how good you cook it. You ever ate a raw fish brother? Don't it taste horrible, but if you starve hard enough you do anything for food.'' Techlin said.

'' Wait is that how you like being in the cold, being in the winter of Colorado?'' Edd asked remembering a key feature of Techlin.

'' Brother, that is how I became a man that day. The cold I got used two like at year two and month five. How I got my instincts in a fight. You wanna know the reason why I like wolves so much?'' Techlin asked and Edd nodded, curious.'' At the half way mark I encountered a pack of wolves...

_**Flashback: Six Years Ago. Techlin age: 7. In the Colorado Wilderness: Winter**_

A younger Techlin sighed as he tried to fix his leather shoes, they were brown and poorly done. He was getting better, that he knew.'' Man dad could have wrote me how to do this.'' Techlin said and finished able to get it in and keep the snow away from his feet. He was getting used to the snow, so much he didn't always wear a shirt, like today. He had pants on and leather underwear the one he wore was too small especially since the thing between his legs was getting bigger. He called it wee-wee.

Techlin looked around the area seeing that he was lost, he knew he shouldn't have wander too far from ''home''. He sighed looking at his footsteps in the snow was covered by the falling snow meaning he couldn't retrace his steps to camp. He was completely lost. Tech wanted to cry, but knew that crying wasn't going to work. He needed to be tough, Tech wandered back from the direction he thought he came.

It took about a few hours to past before the sun started to go down and it was getting dark. Tech sat next to a tree, freezing. He thought of warm places for the past two hours and the affect was wearing off. Another way to stay warm was to pee in a cup he found in the forest and throw it all over him. It was stupid and gross, but it was warm. He didn't have he so he just peeped on tree and ground and sat down feeling some warmth. Now he sat freezing, he steeled himself knowing he had to get back home, to see mom, Dante, and dad. To see his real home. To eat and sleep in a normal home. To see his brother and have fun and protect him like he should have done a long time ago. Techlin started to see dark as the world around his eyes got darker and darker, he thought it was the night coming, but he felt tired and more cold than ever.

_' I'll close my eyes for a second and rest, yeah, just rest and when I wake up I'll survive and see my family again.'_ Tech thought as he smiled at the idea, liking it very much, he saw something in the darkness. Three big black spots coming towards him and growling. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**An Unknown Amount of Time Later**_

Tech was seeing darkness, only darkness. He looked and shouted for anyone to answer and he heard no one, but his echoing voice. Techlin saw something bright in the sky, a very bright light. He was going to move towards it til he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

'' Not yet pup, you have a lot more time left.'' A strong and sagely voice sounded behind him, Techlin quickly turned and saw a man dressed in light blue robes with weird designs on it that look like gold was on it. There was a white Gi that ninja wore and pants that samurai wear in the movies. He had white long hair and his dark eyes held hundreds of years of experience and was harden like a veteran of war. On his side was two swords. He held a posture of wisdom, confidence and power. Tech was flat out scared of the man.

'' Who the hell are you?'' Techlin shouted jumping away. The old man laughed at Techlin which served to make the young Techlin madder.'' Hey whats so funny!?''

'' In due time pup, in due time.'' When the man finished a bright blue flash filled Tech's vision and he shielded his eyes with his arms.

_**In a Cave.**_

Techlin shot up in a cold sweat. He quickly scanned the area wondering where he was, he only remembered the old guy and the three growling things. He saw that he was in some cave, the outside was in about ten meters away from where he lay on a pile of...leaves, sticks and grass. Tech got up feeling warmer than before. He walked to the edge of the cave and saw that there was a storm out there. It was the biggest winter storm he ever seen, it was like he was behind a window that was so blurred he couldn't see an inch of the other side. Tech moved back in the cave and sat on the makeshift bed, warming himself back up.

'' How did I even get here?'' Tech said looking around for the person responsible. There was no one in the cave. He knew that he didn't get here himself and he doubted the old man did that, maybe it was the three things he saw before seeing the man. It was then that he saw three dark figures coming from the storm outside, possibly his saviors. When the figures came through and closer to him, he was surprise to see three wolves who were carrying small dead animals in their mouths. Techlin eyes widen as the wolves came closer seeing him and stopped. The human and animals had a stare down as they waited for the other to move. The silence was interrupted as a yelp was heard a small wolf pup came from behind the biggest wolf on the right and ran to Techlin. Techlin was too surprised to react as it pounced to him and he yelled thinking it'll eat him, but when he felt it land on his chest he felt his cheek become wet. Techlin opened his eyes as he saw it lick his cheek.

Techlin started to laugh as it licked all over his face tickling him and after a while of licking they both heard a bark from one of the wolves and the pup jumped. It kept barking and growling and the pup looked down in, what he think it was, shame.

'' Hey he was just trying to have fun!'' Techlin exclaimed defending the pups action. The wolves all turned feral glares and growled the other two dropping their meat. Tech was a little scared but held his ground. After a minute of staring the middle wolf grunted and broke the stare grabbing the meat and moving past Techlin giving him a side glare and moved to the end of the cave. The other two did the same as they made way to the back of the cave. The big wolf gave a quick bark to the pup and followed, giving another lick to Techlin's face before following.

_**End of Flashback Present time.**_

''… after a while I stuck with the wolves and gained their respect and trust, I learned from them like how to hunt like them, smell and even play like them. After the eleventh month they just suddenly disappeared, the cave was empty, no one but me was there. I looked for six months, but I never found them, but I knew they were still out there.'' Techlin finished with Edd knowing to never mess with Techlin's dad.

'' Fascinating story, though your father was a bit extreme, he did make you a man at a young age I think.'' Edd said hoping that he never ticked off Techlin.

'' Yeah, but I always get the feeling I'm being watched all the time, even now!'' Techlin turn holding his hand out shooting an ice shard to the trees hitting something, and it fell down on the forest floor. Double D and Techlin quickly moved to the where it fell looking through the bushes and Edd was able to find it next to a tree trunk. It was a sphere and silver with a clear lens that record video. It had words small words on the side in Russian. Edd picked up the, surprisingly heavy, device.

'' I knew something was following us, I saw glint in the trees when I was came back with the leaf packs. All I needed was to hear it hum or whatever sound machines make.'' Techlin said.

'' We should bring it...'' Double D stopped as the device was snatched away by a mechanical arm. Techlin and Edd looked to see a sentinel run off into the forest with it. The two Saviors reacted by giving chase.

'' Why would it take it?'' Edd asked his friend as they followed by trees.

'' It will only take it if its important!'' Techlin said gaining speed as he saw the sentinel below. He made a jump for it, but the hybrid jumped out of the way leaving a blinking sphere and Techlin stopped on the spot in a crouch his face falling in front of the sphere.

'' Fuck me.'' Techlin said knowing what it was, the blinking sphere exploded sending the boy flying back and hitting a tree in a daze.'' Damn thing.'' Techlin said getting up feeling his back was on fire.

'' Techlin you alright?'' Double D called out ahead stopping to check on him.

'' Dazed, just go don't lose it! I'll catch up soon!'' Techlin shouted staggering as he tried to get his footing and the cooling the pain on his back. Edd did so catching up with it soon after and grabbed his bow. He didn't now if he couldn't get it by moving but he will try it. He made an arrow and took aim as he moved at a slower pace. He tried to get a lock on it, but it kept moving side to side avoiding him aim. Edd fired an arrow and missed. He tried rapid fire, which was two second intervals between three shots. He missed all three again as it moved out of the way. Edd suddenly felt the memory from last night coming back to him and made a Light Rope and after a few tries was able to catch its arm and yanked, but the hybrid pulled back yanking the sock wearing teen to it. The force was strong enough to make him go on the back of it. It tried to get the boy off, but he held on strong and suddenly it grabbed the boy by the hood and flipped him over in front of it.

Edd was left stunned at the force of impact and gain focus to see it try to stomp on him but he rolled over just before it stomp and Edd saw that its entire metal needle was through the ground and a small crater around it.' Good thing I got out of the way.' Double D thought as he got up.

He prepped his weapon and held the arrow at the robot-organic, trying to intimidate it with no avail. Edd fired the arrow once he saw it move, but it dodged and dashed to him, but he jumped back as it slammed its hand on where he was leaving another crater on the ground. Edd took this advantage and shot another arrow piercing through its head and at the angle it was, it went from the head to the chest area. Blood and sparks came out of it as it fell down, dead.

Before he could react another sentinel came and took it, he was going to give chase til three other sentinels came and attacked him. Edd dodged all the attack barely and when he dodged another strike he jumped into the trees to get away from them, but they were putting up a good chase especially shooting the lasers at him. One was able to graze his arm and he held down the scream as he felt the searing pain course through his arm another grazed his left leg and he lost his footing on a branch with him falling down to the ground and tumbling. But a tree stopped him as he slammed on the tree trunk, he felt the wind knocked out of him as he coughed a little.

Edd looked up seeing the three sentinels just in front of him. They slowly moved closer the palms of their hands opening and a red light building up. They were going to finish him. Edd didn't know what to do as he looked for a way out, the trees were too close together to get away, plus his back was killing him as he couldn't even jump and run in the trees. The sentinels were blocking his way, he was cornered he thought a second later. He then saw his bow laying on the ground just the right of him, his head then sprung an idea. As they took there aim they fired and Edd rolled out of the way a split second before impact and the tree exploded, he grabbed the bow and quickly fired three arrows piercing through two and one missing who reacted by moving one of the sentries in front of it to protect itself.

Through its fallen comrade to the ground and was about to charge before being pierce all over its body by sharp spikes out of the ground. The spikes retracted and the thing fell down dead. Techlin was behind it a few feet away and pulled his Claws out of the ground, they returned to normal as he walked to Double D helping the boy up who grunted as he stood.

'' You alright? Wheres the thing that sentinel took?'' The Savior of Blades asked.

'' I'm fine just a little hurt. I almost had it, I was able to kill the thing but some other came and took it and these three came to back it up stalling me as it got away. They _really _don't want us to get it.'' Edd said as he and Techlin limped back to where the chase began.

'' Don't worry, now we know we're being watched. Hes probably broadcasting us to everyone else.'' Techlin said not liking the idea.

''Why would he do that? What will he gain from that?'' Edd asked not understanding.

'' Its the way to undermine a hero. Everyone in the world doesn't know of Heroes or anything else, there this big white spot in history that no one could discover, humans are scared of what they don't know. They're probably scared of us, sure they could sound happy but inside they feel the fear, just won't show it to protect themselves. So if everyone is scared and think of you as a freak, how will the hero take it?'' Techlin asked the wielder of light.

'' I guess feeling useless, not seeing the point of helping people who fear you. But we're here risking our lives for them, trying to save them! I'm sure they'll appreciate it, maybe even be give them our respect and gratitude.'' Edd quickly added.

'' Yeah, that one hole in his plan makes what hes doing useless, he just proving that we _are _risking our lives for _them_. The people that scorn us, despise us, want nothing to do for us and yet here we are risking our lives for them. That's just proving that no matter who it is, they are worth saving.'' Tech added.

'' I suppose.'' Edd said and they walked silent the rest of the way.

_**With Ed, Eddy and Dante.**_

Eddy let out a long yawn as he sat against a trunk of a tree under the shade. The shade made him feel unsettled at first due to it being cold, but he soon got comfortable and laid down on the trunk. Ed was in the sun practicing his new spells and Dante was by a tree next to him working on the thing Ed brought back for him last night. The clearing they were in had many trees and the shade was overcoming the sun which shine a small circle of light.

'' Terra: Rock Wall!'' Ed's spell activated as a thick, big slab of rock rose from the ground in front of him. Ed kept the wall up as he examined it, seeing that it was indeed thick enough to protect him only. Ed noticed that at best it opened four feet in length, enough only for him and maybe someone else.'' Hmm...I need to add more Arcane to the spell to be stronger and less to be weaker. But I can't add too much or I'll just tire out.''

Arcane is what he called his magic source, he didn't know why but it felt right for it to be called that. Ed continued to examine it but let it down once he felt that draining feeling again. The giant rock crumbled into pieces and dissolved back into the ground leaving a rectangle of brown rock. Ed felt the filling feeling and grabbed the Earth and Poison book sitting down on the ground. He opened the Terra book and went to his new spell. There was five spells in each book including the new spells, when Ed read the pages he saw that each spell had its own page and history and notes of the magic written by past users of the magic. Ed saw the dates and saw that the base elemental magic was written thousands of years ago and that Z-P was his own creation and had the date of the first day he gain his powers. Poison and Healing was added after another two thousand years, Lightning was added a few hundred after that.

Ed skimmed through the few pages available and stopped at the fifth page where the spell he needed was. The spell was _Terra: Ravage Trees_, it basically made trees sprout up and the branches move to capture anyone or anything as the magic user added more magic to it. The cons of this was that it required lots of concentration and Arcane pool to control.

Ed went to the book of _Venenum_ or _Poison_. He flipped to the fifth page and saw the spell that was _Venenum: Poison Whip_. A concentrated form of poison gas shaped as a whip, the condensed form allows the whip to burn through anything leaving it scarred for years or forever depending how much of the whip hit the object.

Ed stood up memorizing the six words by repeating it in his head and knew that he was going to be tired. He started with the _Poison Whip_shouted out the name as a purple handle came into his hand from the book and a twenty feet purple whip grew out of it wrapped up in his grip purple smoke floating from it , already Ed felt the power leave him and made for a strike to a tree, the damage was expected as the tree gained a deep black scar and the whip dissolved into thin air, Ed not having enough Arcane to power it. Ed felt the sweat on his face as he panted heavily.

'' It took... more... out of me... than I thought.'' Ed thought feeling something run down his nose and moved his hand seeing a small amount of blood. Ed was right it did take his own life essence to power his magic, he hypothesis this happening one day last night after reuniting with the others. Ed guessed that as long as he gained more Arcane then he'll be able to live more longer, Ed wanted to go beyond that. He wondered if becoming pure Arcane will make him immortal, or just live longer, or even make him god-like. Ed shook that out of his head, one thing at a time he reminded himself.

'' You alright brother?'' Ed slightly more deep voice said as he bend down to Ed who was on his hands and knees.

'' Yes just pressing my limitation on the magical arts.'' Ed answered standing back up.

'' Man when you told us you were smart, you weren't lying.'' Eddy said remembering Ed telling of his true intelligence to them last night. Ed was using words Eddy never though he knew. Ed chuckled at his 'brother', knowing he feels that hes the dumbest one of the Pack.

'' You know you _are _smart in your own way. You know like your scams.'' Eddy reply was him saying that Techlin made scams way better than his.'' Well there is the fact of us knowing how to cook just like our moms, maybe even better!'' It was true the two took to cooking like naturals and by three months they were making nine-course meals for the family. The cooking was indeed delicious to everyone who taste it, but Eddy responded by saying they _both _knew how to cook nothing unique about _his _knowledge.

'' Look Ed, just give it up trying to cheer me up. Double D is just a damn genius, you is a fucking genius in anything like monsters, mythological creatures, magic, Dante is the future of technology, and Techlin is a fucking fighting genius! I'm just the dumbass in the group know!'' Eddy shouted as he stared Ed down who was left in a tight spot trying to figure out what Eddy was good at, he wished he was good at escaping this..._' That is it!'_

'' Eddy my, taller, brother you are good at something! And that is escaping situations! You are the one who can manipulate almost anyone to do what you say or side with you and be able to plan an escape plan on the run!'' Ed exclaimed and Eddy's face gain a lighter look.

'' Yeah that is true, but still there is another thing!'' Eddy said walking away leaving Ed confuse, there was another thing Eddy was good at? As if sensing the magic user's confusion Eddy turned posing.'' I'm good at being a fucking hottie!''

'' Yeah right!'' Dante called out, making gagging noises.

'' Oh like you can score someone!'' Eddy countered.

'' I so can do much better than you, I got my first kiss and you didn't, hell even Ed did with his girlfriend who move away!'' Dante stopped what he was doing to draw his attention to Eddy.

'' Lisa was a nice person.'' Ed said sadly remembering when she moved away.

'' Oh shut up Dante, that wasn't a real one. You stole it!'' Eddy exclaimed back trying to put down the youngest boy.

'' Still a kiss!'' Dante said with a smirk. Dante stood and started to run as Eddy lunged at him trying to kill the boy.'' Get back here!'' The fire user exclaimed as he tried to get the laughing boy.

Ed laughed at the scene of cat and mouse. No matter how fast Eddy was the only ones he seem to never be able to catch is either Dante or ladies. As they continued to chase a few more minutes Eddy got headache and stop throwing a fireball at the boy who didn't see it coming and was launched off his feet by the force. The boy rolled on the forest floor before stopping in front of the thing he was working on.

'' HAHAHAHA! I finally got you fucker!'' Eddy said ignoring his headache and continued by trying to roast the boy until he felt something on his back and looked seeing that one of Dante's spider was on his back and Eddy eyes widen as he tried to get it off by running but was too late as it exploded sending the boy flying to tree with a painful crunch. Eddy's back was fine but his clothes could be said for another as it was burned showing his bare back. Eddy fell back hitting his back, his face scared by the tree and his nose was broken and bleeding.

'' Damn, sorry Eddy. You alright bro?'' Dante asked once seeing his friend.

'' I'm fine, just sore all over my face!'' Eddy shouted but then cringed.

'' Let me try something. Sanitatum: Bone Fixer!'' Ed's book of healing shot forward making a green wisp go to Eddy and into his face as his nose was fixed and the soreness was gone.'' Sanitatum: Blood Storing!'' Eddy's blood went back into Eddy either by the pores in his skin or eyes, nose and mouth and his face was back to normal.

'' Thanks Ed.'' Eddy said feeling fine.

''No problem Eddy!'' Ed exclaimed.

'' As I said sorry.'' Dante apologize to Eddy.

'' No problem, but man was that thing strong it ripped through my clothes!'' Eddy said reaching behind only to feel the same material his clothes was made of. Eddy was confuse and took his suit jacket off leaving him in his dress shirt and red tie. He looked at the back and saw no hole and wondered what happened, he could have sworn he felt the ground and he reached around to his back and felt the dress shirt.

'' Hey did I have a giant hole in my suit?'' Eddy asked his two pals as they went back to what they were doing.

'' Yeah!'' Dante called out focused on his thing he was working on.

'' It was big and showed your entire back, did you fixed it Eddy?'' Ed asked once he saw it.\

'' No it just fixed itself.'' Eddy answered and put it back on. Eddy remembered the time after Tech and Dante came into the neighborhood where he fell from a scaffold when free running and landed on his back scrapping off his shirt and his back skin. Eddy suddenly felt a little more tighter around his clothes and looked down seeing that he was back in his old clothes he wore when he was a kid but bigger.

'' Hey guys look!'' Eddy shouted running up to Ed and Ed turned around to see Eddy in his old clothes.

'' Wow Eddy, do you know magic tricks? You like your old dumb ass self.'' Ed said being the first to notice.

'' Feeling a little nostalgic Eddy?'' Dante asked walking up to the two Eds and seeing his clothes.

'' No I was just remembering the time I scrapped my back badly and then I thought of my clothes and they were on me.'' Eddy said feeling the clothes and it felt just like his old ones.

'' You thought of it? Hmmm?'' Dante thought and closed his eyes. Suddenly his clothes started to change to white and the belt buckle was replaced by three diamonds that glowed orange, red, and purple. They changed ever so often to white and sparkled and back to the colors. The pants was white dress pants with eccentric gold designs, the top was white was a dress shirt with gold bindings and cuffed sleeves, Ed noticed that it was the top of an Elegant Prince clothes but white not blue.**(Go to the Fable Wiki site and search Elegant Prince Suit and its the top not bottom.)**

He wore a white shoulder cape over a cloak with sleeves. His look gave a royal look, his satchel was again hanging on to his side.'' Huh, you going for that kind of dress?'' Eddy said thinking he looked like an uptight royal ass.

'' A rich thief look is what I see.'' Ed said rubbing his chin in thought.

'' That is so stupid Ed, its just a mysterious look.'' Dante said sweat started to form, but he quickly thought of a hood coming over his head to cover his face.

'' I guess it is.'' Ed said not noticing the sweat and going to back normal.

'' So we can change what we look like, only by clothes though.'' Eddy said examining his clothes and thought back his old one and it came back.'' Man this suit is always comfortable.''

'' But now that I have a look of royalty, I order thee to give me a hand.'' Dante said in an English accent.

'' In your dreams rich-ass!'' Eddy responded to the ''order'' by laying back down by the tree in the shade.

'' I have to practice my magic, but I could help.'' Ed said knowing it will take a while for him to get back all his energy to use the other spell.

'' Good come here and you too Eddy!'' Dante called out and Eddy audibly sighed as he got up to see what he wanted to show them. When they were in the shade and under the tree that Dante worked on, there was the metal thing that Ed recovered, and a sphere that was holding a white light that zipped around in the small ball and the ball itself was twitching as the white light hit the sides. Dante bend down and slowly picked it up and held it at eye level to the others.

'' What the hell are we looking at?'' Eddy asked rudely and reached to poke it.

'' Don't touch it!'' Dante shouted making both Eds jump and Eddy retract his arm.

'' So what so special about white lighting in a ball?'' Ed asked.

'' Oh this little ball here is possibly my greatest invention I have ever made, I made it for extreme cases just a day after we gained our powers. You see when I was searching the web I came across an article on EMPs. I looked at it and thought that it was a devastating weapon. So I thought what if I just was to build up energy from my lighting what will happen? So my own portable EMP was born!'' Ed and Eddy gazed at it, but Eddy was less interested.

'' So what?'' Eddy asked bored already.

'' Eddy, Dante is holding possible the most deadly device to technology in existence. Sure the regular Electromagnetic Pulse is already devastating, but this is raw energy. Dante's lighting is strong on varying levels, but the more build up there is then the more stronger. Plus the fact that Dante's powers may even be able to mutate the lightning on a molecular level due to him not making the lightning normally like in weather. If he was to release it, then the systems may be fried to the point of not being repairable ever again!'' Ed was now scaring Eddy feeling he lost his bud to the smarties.

'' That is right my dear smart Ed.'' Dante said and the ball slipped out of his hand when he moved to pat Ed on the back. Dante reacted faster as he tried to get the ball in his grip, which seemed to be made of soap slipping out of his grasp. His hand came to fast and launched it in the air and Dante jumped to a tree kicking off into the air and was able to catch it. But as he fell he turned to his back and landed painfully. Dante groaned as he sat up to see Ed and Eddy holding signs with Ed holding a ten and Eddy a nine point five.

'' Nine point five?'' Dante questioned.

'' You were a little late in catching the ball.'' Eddy explained but his real reason was for him still being mad at him for what happened just a few minutes ago.

'' Well at least I got this.'' Dante said and gave some more power to it. The red, purple, yellow, blue mixed in the ball making the ball shake even more that was until they started to join with the white lightning making it go back to its normal constant twitching. Dante put it away.

'' Man, you're just the inventor of the future.'' Eddy mocked him.

'' Yep Eddy that I am, you want to know how I got so smart?'' Dante asked and Eddy shrug having nothing else to do and Ed nodded curious.

'' Well its so simple that you all will think that it was stupid and by sheer luck that I gained the ability it also almost ended with my death.'' Dante said with a chuckle.

'' You see mom and dad was away one night and I was in trouble. You see me and my brother was a mess of trouble back then. Trouble makers that caused a lot of problems for the family. Lots of problems.'' Dante started.

_**Flashback: Six Years Ago. Dante's Age: 6. In the House**_

A younger Dante sighed as he watched the TV, his mom and dad was out and left them with a babysitter. He was in trouble due to him ''accidentally'' groping the young second grade teacher. It was an accident, mostly. He just planned it to happen different, he wanted to know how they felt and so he ''tripped'' pushing over the teacher and they rolled a little and he was able to grab on to the medium sized squishy melons and he had to admit it felt good, a few minutes later he was in the principle office with his parents and teacher talking about the little ''groper''.

Now here he was in his room watching a document on how plants reproduce asexually.'' Man this sucks, I'm already smarter than my class. Plus the teacher was young and I saw that pleasure look on her face, she enjoyed that ''grope''. I bet she would have let me stay after school for _extra _work.'' Dante giggled perversely. Dad should had hid his personal stash harder.

Dante looked up to the TV seeing it change to a different show and this was about electricity and how with it that modern technology will not be where it is today. Dante got interested as he sat up from his bed and listen closer, suddenly he was writing down notes on the electricity though it was poorly done. He was soon done paying attention and was starting on building his own generator that was shown in the program.

He sneaked out and got Techlin to bring him supplies. After doing so Techlin stood over Dante's shoulder watching him work.

'' You know this isn't going to end well.'' Techlin stated.

'' You just mad cause you got in trouble for fighting in school.'' Dante retorted.

'' Yeah, at least I didn't grope the teacher,'' Techlin didn't like that Dante was smart enough to skip a grade and get into his class.'' but did it feel good?''

'' Curious I see, well duh it felt good, I bet the teacher would have done that thing mom and dad do all the time if she could.'' Dante said smiling as he added a ''gas filter'' that was really a cheese grater.

'' Yeah right that will be making her a pedofilia or whatever you call it.'' Said the younger Techlin.

'' Its pedophile, where ones sexual interest are with children. I bet she would too.'' Younger Dante added standing up.

'' Smarty pants.'' Techlin mocked.

'' Whatever, why won't it work?'' Dante asked mostly to himself as he tried to figure out what he did wrong, he added everything but there was mostly substitutes but it still should have at least gave a spark.

'' Doesn't generators need gas or something?'' Techlin asked and a light bulb went off in his head.

'' Yeah it does, do we have anything like that?'' Dante asked his older brother.

'' Dad took the car, and our babysitter was dropped off. What about the stuff mom use to cook chicken for special occasions?'' Techlin asked and Dante agreed told the older brother to get it and minutes later came back with the plastic bottle.

'' Here.'' Tech handed the bottle to him. Dante poured it in and turned it on. To both boys surprise the makeshift generator started to clutter and it continued with the smile on Dante's face growing as he saw his creation work. Suddenly sparks shot from the plug and the light came on and off til they turned off and didn't come back on, leaving them in darkness. Sparks still flew and one caught Techlin's arm burning it. In a fit of childish anger Techlin walked up and kicked it, very hard. The object suddenly lit up with fire and the two boys yelled.

'' Techlin what did you do!?'' Dante asked holding his head as the fire gave light to the room.

'' I don't know!'' Techlin said running out of the room with Dante behind him. they knew the house well enough to get to the bathroom and back in the dark. The babysitter was calling out to them trying to find the flashlight downstairs Dante guessed. The two got to cups of water that was the toothbrush holders in the bathroom and they ran back spilling some water along the way and they through the water on the fire and it just got worse. It then went on to the curtains and spread to the ceiling soon the fire was all over the room and the brothers gave up trying to go, Techlin left to get help and Dante was going to follow until the door entrance collapse and he was trapped. Dante tried to move the heavy wood but the fire burned his hands and he pulled away.

Dante found it harder to breath as he coughed the smoke was too much, he heard the yells of his brother but he was coughing too much to yell back. Dante soon heard the voice of the babysitter and he heard that the fire was spreading all over the house, he heard struggling but it stopped and he didn't hear the voices anymore. Dante heard a crunching noise and looked up and the ceiling started to collapse, the boy gave a yell as the ceiling collapse.

_**End of Flashback Present Time**_

'' Did you die!?'' Ed asked the most stupidest question ever. Dante and Eddy looked to him with their expressions saying '' you are smart how''.

'' Ignoring that, after doing so the fire department came and put out the fire pulling me out of the rubble as well. I was told I was lucky to survive cause of my small body. When I was in the hospital I was told that Techlin took the blame and that dad sent him off on a four year trip in the wilderness as punishment.'' Ed and Eddy's face was covered with shock.

'' Yeah dad was the king of punishment. He told me that he needed to learn responsibility for his actions and that the best course was that. I told dad that I was the cause of it and after mom got done beating him close to death for it, I was set for punishment by being sent to camp, boot camp to be more exact. I was the youngest but mom pulled some strings from her wartime buddies, I was good in the exercise and all those things that military did, was a genius in weapons training. I tinkered with some and they pulled me out for that, made me work in some science camp for the last of _my _four year punishment. And well I dominated in that and was a technological genius after that. Made my invention between those years in secret and that is how my story goes.'' Dante finished.

'' Wow talk about extreme punishment.'' Ed said after a minute passed.

'' Yeah lucky my parents are just beating me when I do something bad or worse, making me clean the entire house!'' Eddy exclaimed knowing the horrors he seen after family burrito night.

'' Fellows! Are you there?'' Edd's voice came out from the forest.

'' Double D over here!'' Ed called out to his friend and a few minutes later the two volunteer hunters emerged from the forest, carrying the breakfast.

'' Hey guys we're going to eat!'' Techlin said slamming the bricks of ice in front of him. Ed knew that only meat needed to be kept in ice and his mouth water, so did Eddy coming to the same conclusion.

_**1 Hour Later**_

The boys was under the shade having ate the food that Ed cooked and they all had to admit that it was delicious. While they ate away at the meat and fruits they talked about what they discovered, Eddy talked of how they could change their clothes to fit their needs explaining the fancy dressed Dante when they saw him. Techlin and Double D told of the hunting and how they discovered the device and the chase that ensued.

'' So you think that Vladimir watching us eh?'' Dante said as he grabbed the lower half of the sentinel part and opening a hatch that was the ass and he looked to see a hardware. He started to tinker with it by using his lightning.

'' So the guys there probably are wanting to be me, with superpowers and super good looking.'' Eddy stated chuckling.

'' That's stupid, at best they'll will want a body like mine.'' Techlin argued.

'' Yeah right!'' Eddy exclaimed sitting up.

'' Dude I have a wife.'' Techlin blankly said.

'' So! Doesn't mean you have a better body then mine especially now!'' Eddy thought of his shirt off and the shirt went away a second later and Eddy stood flexing his well toned and strong looking muscles especially his four going to six pack. His body was indeed what a the opposite sex will want.

'' Eddy, Eddy, Eddy...you have to know that to get a girl there are four rules I follow and have. One a loving, romantic, caring, friendly personality. Two: a handsome face that I say that you do not have. Three: Smarts such as street smarts, academic smarts, life smarts, romance smarts and so much more I have. Finally Four,'' Techlin took off his and straw hat leaving them on the ground, he showed his well more toned body that was slightly tanned, he sported a six pack that he got after he worked out for years toning his body for speed and strength. His muscles was slightly bigger than Eddy's.'' you have to have the right body.''

'' You called that a body, I almost beat you in our fight.'' Eddy called out.

'' No I was holding back to give you a fair chance!'' Techlin retorted.

'' I was doing to the same thing too!'' Eddy claimed.

'' Oh yeah!'' Techlin called out and bend down on all fours like a dog.'' Lets go right now, a wolf against snake who would win? Oh right...me!'' Techlin exclaimed.

'' A big enough snake can eat a wolf!'' Eddy yelled as he fell down to a sloppy Snake style stance he saw in the kung-fu movies. They soon clashed and the other two Eds stood watching as their friends went at it again. Skill versus raw talent is Ed's and Double D's eyes.

'' How many fights is this?'' Ed asked bored.

'' About the tenth one this year.'' Edd said remembering other times when the two leaders argued which always resulted in a fight if the two Eds and/or Dante don't stop them.

'' So Eddward are you sure that we may be watched and broadcast to our friends, family, teachers and peers?'' Ed asked using the smart-Ed's full name.

'' Its in theory but yes it may be a possibility.'' Edd responded.

'' Its no theory! I got from this tech that Vladimir is indeed showing us to the captives in the cells down below wherever they are. It says that they been broadcasting us ever since we opened that square thing that Vladimir gave us.'' Dante said stopping the two fighters mid-strike as they heard the news.'' Hey all you watching as you lay in a cell we're out of here breaking our backs for you guys, just putting it out there!''

'' Crap, they know of the family secret.'' Techlin whispered as he sweated heavily, the conclusion of Callie being there made it worse for him.

'' Alright I think its time for us to try and find that place!'' Eddy suggested and they all agreed.

'' Wait! We don't know where the fucking place is!'' Ed swore as everyone hurried. Dante kicked the thing away and into the forest to be left behind and Techlin quickly put on his clothes.

'' Crap, well we checked the mountains and I was on the other side of the island last night there was no school there.'' Double D said.

'' What! Then where the hell is it?'' Eddy shouted running around panicked. Wanting to wish that no one heard him. That his mom didn't hear him, she didn't like him cursing! He can just hear the sirens._' Wait sirens are red and I saw that red flashing light in the water...'_

'' Wait! I know where it is!'' Eddy exclaimed to his panicking friends who stopped to listen to what he had to say.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

'' Eddy are you sure?'' Edd asked...again.

'' Yes for the hundredth time. Geez trust your pal for a second.'' Eddy said angrily as Edd's worrying was getting on his nerves, but he couldn't blame him. Where they were going seemed crazy to even him.

'' Sorry I just don't believe that its possible.'' Edd said as they gazed at the 'entrance' to the school.

'' Double D we have superpowers, I'm willing to believe he actually is capable of this.'' Techlin said crossing his arms.

'' Yeah plus if he did do this I have to admit an underwater facility is impressive wish I thought of it.'' Dante muttered as he looked down to the clear lake water.

'' Well it may be possible now that I think about it. Last night I was curious and traveled down the island side to see if the island was floating and it was. But when I looked at the bottom there was a hole in the bottom of the island and the water spiraled down to the pacific waters. It may be an ''entrance'' to the school. The island being the thing to tire our predecessors out and for Vladimir to move in and take them in.'' Double D explained.

'' That makes sense. So who can hold their breast longer?'' Eddy asked looking at the others as they stood at the edge of the lake.

'' I can!'' Ed shouted as he dived into the water first and went for the entrance making a big splash.

'' Ed!'' Eddy called to the swimming boy as he continued. Eddy gave chase to catch his idiot friend.

'' Those idiots. You gotta love em!'' Techlin laughed as he dived after them.

'' Can't beat them join them!'' Dante shrug jumping into the water with a splash.

Edd looked on as his friends jumped into the lake into utter danger not knowing what could happen.''(Sigh) Might as well.'' Double D said backing up and running into the lake. At first Edd saw Dante, his white suit being a beacon, and he followed. Soon he saw blinking red lights there were exactly six in formed into a big circle big enough for three trucks to fit through. He soon started to lose his breath as he let loose a gasp and covered his mouth. Double D moved faster and faster, and as soon as Dante came into range of the circle he was gone. Edd moved even faster in worry for his friends and soon he came into range and saw a whirlpool, at first he started to swim away but the force of the whirlpool was too strong and soon he was being pulled in. He knew it was stupid to try and do this.

_' Why did I listen to Eddy!?' _Was the genius last thought as he was pulled into the whirlpool and was knocked out by the dizziness.

_**Unknown Amount of time later.**_

Edd heard muffles and the familiar sound of rushing water, especially around his pants where he felt cool rushing water go pass him. He heard the sound getting closer and one went louder and he heard footsteps running towards him. Edd felt strong hands pull him back and the water on his lower half went away and started to cool making him a little cold. Edd suddenly got his hearing back as the hands dragged him further away on the rough, probably rocky surface.

'' Come on Double D wake up man!'' He heard Dante's voice and a soft slapping on his right cheek.

'' I can do mouth to mouth!'' Ed's voice exclaimed and Edd quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

'' Not necessary Ed!'' Edd said. This gained a round of laughter from the guys but Ed who was offering to get mouth to mouth for next time this happens.

After the moment settled down Edd took the view of the area. It was indeed a rocky surface that went on for miles. It was then that he took what was above him. The entire ocean! The water was so clear that they could see almost to the top of the water. Fish swam around the invisible force field that kept the water out and the air in.

Edd continued to gaze at the spectacular view that scientist from all over the world would love to have.

'' Double D, Sockhead!'' Eddy was snapping his fingers in front of Double D and after the tenth snap he was snapped back to normal.

'' Huh...what happened?'' Edd asked out of his trance.

'' You kept starring up with a dumb smile.'' Techlin simply said.

'' Sorry, where are we anyway?'' Edd asked standing up seeing and _feeling _that his pants, shoes and undergarments were soak. That was until Eddy flicked fire at his feet and it was hot enough to dry him off and burn him as well. The boy jumped out of the patch of fire and ran around trying to extinguish the fire on him but that ended when Ed used a strong wind spell that blew Edd of his feet and put out the fire.

'' Thanks Ed.'' Double D said and turned his stare to Eddy who chuckled at his friend's look.

'' You were wet.'' Said the fire user turning and walking away. Edd stood up glad that fiasco was over with. It was then that he looked up and saw _it. _The school. The school didn't look like a school more like a castle. It had a bridge that connected the castle and the land they were standing on. Edd noticed that there was smooth circular areas and that had tire prints. As he gazed at it, he saw the resemblance between Vlad the Impaler's castle. But the difference was that the castle was in the middle, not the side. There was a giant metal door that lead inside. There was banners that had the ''school's'' insignia and

a flag was at the top with the insignia.

''(Whistle) Have to admit I thought an underwater base, but not a castle.'' Eddy said impressed.

'' This is just mind blowing, the technology hes using must have cost a fortune! Too bad it'll be gone.'' Dante muttered the last part darkly.

'' What did you say?'' Ed asked hearing him mutter something.

'' Nothing Ed, just thinking out loud.'' Dante responded feeling the narrowed eyes of Ed on him.

'' Well what are we waiting for?'' Eddy asked walking up to the bridge. The others followed reluctantly.

'' Think he knows we're here?'' Techlin asked his companions.

'' Probably, but we're ready for his ''test''.'' Ed said.

'' At least we'll be able to get our friends and family back.'' Edd added noticing the dampen mood that they displayed.

'' True, Callie has been waiting for too long.'' Techlin said and they reached the larger door. It was a lot more bigger up close.

'' Ed you want to open it?'' Eddy asked the strongest of them.

'' Sure.'' Ed answered moving up to the door and putting his hand on the freezing steel. Ed gave a push and nothing happened. The magician pushed harder, grunting as the door moved in and with a mighty huff he pushed with all his might making the door flying open and slam with a loud boom! Ed sighed as he looked at his astounding feat. He turned and saw the looks his ''brothers'' was giving him.

'' What?'' Ed asked.

'' We need the element of surprise in case he didn't know we're here. Now the whole castle does!'' Eddy exclaimed to his strong friend.

'' I'm sure he doesn't know, lets go! Adventure awaits!'' Ed exclaimed like a fool marching into the castle with the other following inside. Ed, after they came in, closed the giant door.

_**Inside the Castle**_

After Ed closed the door they move on the light from the small windows giving them some light as they walked down the hall. Techlin looked up to the ceiling, well the darkness that concealed the ceiling. They continued down the long hallway until they came upon another smaller door. Eddy, who was leading pushed the door open and walked in. Dante who was in the back saw the sign above the door which read 'Hall of Heroes.'

'' Man check these guys out!'' Eddy exclaimed as he examined something. It was a wax statue that Eddy knew due to the hard rocky surface, but it was painted. The one he was examining was a kid about their age, with brown leather boots, jacket and a cowboy hat on his head. The jacket was zipped up and he was held a revolver in his left hand and yellow ring in his other.

'' What art is this, its exactly perfect!'' Ed and Edd said at the same time admiring how the artist seemed to have every detail, it looked life like.

'' Its...nice looking.'' Techlin commented and looked for a plaque and saw it under the statue. He bend down and read it aloud.'' Ja Kisana. Hero of Disc. Ability allows him to make a disk that can cut through nearly anything. Impressive power.'' Techlin commented knowing that power is useful for someone who can break an enemy's strong defense. The other young Heroes went to look at the other statues and saw multiple different kinds of heroes. There was so many powers that were impressive and some not impressive.

There was multiple infusion powers such as darkness, light, fire, wind, earth crystal, water and other elements that would turn other items into dangerous weapons, there was Alchemy the power to turn anything gold or change the properties of something to fit their needs. There was the powers for explosions, intelligence boost, illusion and there was even some magical ones.

'' Now who is this.'' Ed said stopping to gaze at this statue. It was of a girl that looked a year younger than Ed that was wrapped in green leaves that covered her assets and a green skirt that looked like it was made of flowers. She was sitting on a giant green leaf with birds on her outstretched smooth white arms and a deer resting near her. Her face was the most beautiful face that he had ever seen in his life, she had green eyes and mint green short hair. Ed read the plaque and saw her name was Flora Tee. She had the power over nature.

Ed blushed as he gazed at her face and for a second he saw a spark, but he paid no mind to it and continued on. He glance back one more time before doing so.

Eddy was looking from one to the next. Surprisingly Eddy found that he could read faster than before. In just two minutes he seen ten statues and read the plaques. But when Eddy saw the eleventh one he froze. The statue he saw was of a woman with nice jugs to Eddy which was the first thing he laid his eyes on. But her clothes was a denim jacket with a red undershirt. Her hair was a dark blood red and her eyes was light purple. Her pants was blue jean shorts with a chain like his old pants and the new toe shoes. Eddy wished he had that much money to get those, they were two hundred dollars.

'' I may be successful, but not that much.'' Eddy muttered.

'' Eddy who are you looking at?'' Ed asked coming up to his friend.

Eddy realized he hadn't even glance at the plaque and just been staring at her face and curvy body. He looked down and read the plaque aloud to Ed.'' Rosa Ni Falcon? Weird name. The Hero/Savior of Tornado and the power of weather. Only Snow. Now this is weird. But she looks hot, like a woman that never goes down without a fight. I like her!'' Eddy exclaimed as he gained hearts in his eyes.

'' Love is a delicate thing Eddy so choose wisely.'' Ed said to his love struck friend.

'' I though ''Love Doctor'' was Techlin's thing.'' Eddy turned to his friend wondering why he was interested.

'' I heard that fire boy!'' Techlin called out and Eddy blew raspberry at him.

'' Just saying, my mom always said when you look for love don't expect there not being any rocky roads before and after the relationship.'' Ed told his shorter friend.

'' What does that mean?'' Eddy asked not getting the message and Ed sighed.

'' Don't expect good coming before she becomes your girlfriends and after. Relationships are a hard thing and take responsibility from both.'' Ed explained the meaning.

'' Oh...don't worry about me Ed! I got it in the bag with the ladies.'' Eddy informed his friend and Ed rolled his eyes. Eddy continue to gaze, but Ed pulled him by the collar the others having walked by and was waiting for them. It was another door and it didn't have a sign or anything indicating what was on the other side. So taking the chance Edd opened the door and drew his bow, but put it away seeing no danger in the long hallway.

The group of five walked down the hallway slowly and prepared for anything. They were in enemy's territory and didn't want to do anything that could risk them getting in danger or the captives. After ten minutes of walking down the very long hallway they soon made it to another door. Techlin was the one to open this one and peeked through seeing nothing but the area ahead was more lighted like a room. The others entered and saw the plain painting and the high ceiling.

'' Man this castle is larger inside than outside.'' Dante commented looking up trying to see the ceiling with his new eye sight and got nothing.

They continued on and they soon came across three way intersection. There was a stick that was in the center and was signs that pointed left, right and forward. The left read dorms, the right read classes, and the one pointing forward had Registration.

'' Hey a good idea to sign up now.'' Techlin happily said cracking his knuckles. Knowing soldier was down that way and wanted to do some pounding.

'' _Sure. _Well where do we go, left or right. Forward is obviously a trap.'' The Black Sand-user said.

'' Well we should split up, take these,'' Dante reached into his brown bag and got out small circular objects that was silver and had five blue dots on the side.'' these are ear pieces, just put them on and we'll stay connected. When in trouble or find something just call us and we'll come if we can.''

They took the high-tech equipment and put it on their ears felt itchy but it went away after a few seconds.'' Okay but where do we go?'' Ed asked for the current problem again.

'' We split up. I say for Ed and Eddy to go to the dorms and search for the captives and I should go to the classrooms to see if the captives are that way. But we need to also find suitable transportation for everyone. Dante and Techlin could look for the transportation.'' Edd who was thinking of what to do when they came planned.

'' No way man, you may be strong but you need a little more firepower to take on more of them.'' Techlin said stepping up to Edd.

'' I may work better on my own since I have Invisibility on my side.'' Edd responded grateful for the offer.

'' But what if you find everyone? You'll need back up. Dante could take care of himself.'' Techlin persisted.

'' True, I may take some time since I'm also looking for Vladimir's computer. I need the info.'' Dante said being alright with his bro's decision.

'' Fine, Ed and Eddy take to the dorms, Dante takes on with them til he finds a way to Vlad's computer and Techlin and me take the classrooms, agreed?'' Edd asked with no objections.'' Remember stay connected at all times.''

'' Kay good luck on your side.'' Eddy said.

'' Good luck on yours.'' Techlin replied and the five split. They were finally in the castle and they had a single objective: get the captives and get out. Nothing more, nothing less.

_**The Battle Is On The Horizon **_

**Well is this coming up quite well. I see that you all are saying that wow this is just freaking crazy. An underwater base and seemingly no way out. We see the statues and I'm sure the ones who read Super Eds knows what they really are. Don't worry for those who don't the secret is just about to come up.**

**Well the next chapter is what I say!**

**Chapter 12: First Villain Arc: Daring Rescue and Escape.**

**Review and maybe again and again and again...infinite times again!**


	12. First Villian II: Daring Rescue!

**Well, well, well, well are you dead yet?**

**Helko, Helko my superhero loving readers. Well here it is. This chapter is going to be the encounter between the captives and the Heroes, but I'm sure its obvious who is going to see them. Its really doesn't take a genius to figure out. I wish I tried harder.**

**Well lets go, man I been saying the word well a lot. Also thanks for the reviews for my sneak peek on Winter Crisis.**

**Title Page: A glowing white shield in front of a crowd of people. The shield was dented and had bullets in them. But held strong.**

**Chapter 12: First Villain Arc: Daring Rescue and Escape!**

_**With the Captives. Thirty Minutes after Techlin Knocked out the Camera. 11:43 A.M**_

Our lovely captives were in a state of great worry, well most of them while others were just relaxing knowing something good will have to happen. They were all going crazy last night due to the Heroes disappearance with many not sleeping wondering if they were dead or captured by Vladimir which will ultimately lead to them staying here forever, or maybe even execution. But relief overcame them by the morning when they saw the Heroes looking slightly different, well Techlin was with the armor he had on.

They were then back to normal. They were just talking with a dozen or so people watching the screen out of boredom. That was until Techlin explained his story of him being sent into the wilderness by his own father nonetheless. Said father shrugged in reply to their shock looks saying he survived and that all that matters. But when he knocked out the camera they were left in the dark of the boys location as Vladimir seemed to not notice that his robotic spy was knocked out. So the worry was back in for most but they all held hope that they were alright, right?

_**With Eddward and Techlin**_

_****_The Hero of Light and the Hero of Ice walked down the halls of the large castle. They have been looking through all the doors they came across and found nothing but beds, boxes and other unusual things in storage. They had some narrow encounters with a few soldiers, but Edd was able to turn them invisible and waited for them to past. These small encounters happened a few minutes ago and they haven't encountered anyone yet.

'' Umm... Techlin could I ask you of something?'' Eddward asked in a lowered voice a slight pink tint in his cheeks.

'' Sure.'' The ice boy replied.

'' Well...its about this marriage thing in the family...I just wanted to know if you and Callie...um... you don't have to answer but...'' Edd was obviously nervous as he tried to word his wording carefully.

'' If we had sex when the wedding was over? Yeah, why?'' Techlin answered already figuring out the question.

'' I didn't mean by that... I wasn't trying to intrude into your personal life...I was just uhh curious! Yeah I was curious.'' Edd answered feeling his cheeks heating up.

'' That doesn't help your case, boys are curious of sex all the time, well not me.'' Techlin smirked at his friend whose blush seemed to grow.'' But yes and it felt good, don't worry when you propose to her you might do the same thing.''

'' What? But we're young!'' Edd exclaimed in a hushed tone.

'' I'm young, don't worry the age is between twelve and thirty, if your not in that age range then you can't be in it. But you are a young boy, plus you have to propose and she has to say yes for the ceremony to begin.'' Techlin explained and that eased some of the boy's nerves.

'' Good I don't want to rush things.'' Edd said really wanting this relationship to work, his rejection from Nazz was still fresh in his head despite him moving on.

'' Okay I answer a question for you, but now mine.'' This surprised the boy.'' Tell me why...you don't act like a pervert?''

The question made the smart-Ed stop in his tracks, looking at his friend.

'' What?'' Edd asked hopping he heard wrong.

'' You heard me, you don't act like a perv. Suppressing urges isn't good, have you even masturbated yet?'' Techlin asked his smile growing as he saw the boy become nervous, this was just funny for him.

'' Well I guess... but being someone like Eddy stature isn't the best way to go in my eyes. I mean with the polygamy thing in the mess I can't help but think that he may go to far.'' Double D stated his worry for his talk now and think later friend.

'' Trust me I gave Eddy advice that he won't forget, but you don't need to act like a pervert like Eddy, at best I say to buy a few dirty movies and magazines and just masturbate. Trust me its good, though it doesn't even compare to sex.'' Techlin answered with a perverted grin.

'' Well I guess I could try. Though no promises.'' Double D's blush was full blown, he really didn't want to do it, but he might as well start this new experience after they were done and after a few months of thinking. He said he'll do it but not when.

The two continued their walk in silence.

_**With Ed and Eddy.**_

Ed and Eddy looked inside another room only see nothing again. They still couldn't find any captives after searching for so long. Dante left when they came across another fork in the road and took to the left saying he contact them if he finds the captives.

The two Eds kept walking down the hall having close calls with a few patrols. They solved that by Ed floating them up over them, or they would go back and hide into a room they searched and waited for them to pass. It was annoying to them both as every few minutes there was a patrol around the corner and they had to go back. They haven't encountered any patrols as of yet but they were still cautious.

'' This is such a waste of time.'' Eddy said without thinking.

'' How could you say that, we're here rescuing people like read heroes!'' Ed exclaimed quietly.

'' Yeah but there one big difference lumpy, there is a chance of death for us. The heroes we see and read rarely have a death moment or in the process of dieing.'' Eddy retorted.

'' As much as I hate to admit it, once I thought it that is, I guess it does have a chance of us dieing. Vladimir tried to kill us back over the pacific ocean so that means he doesn't care if we die, he'll get what he wants one way or the other.'' Ed said remembering how fun _that _was.

'' You think our powers are still in our bodies after we die? If that is then I hope nobody grave robs me.'' Eddy said.

'' Its a possibility,'' Ed agreed.'' maybe after some time our powers will go away but will lay dormant for extraction for someone to move in and take us either good or bad.''

'' I don't care I don't want no one poking around this body, but the ladies!'' Eddy exclaimed and Ed shushed him.'' Okay mister Edbrarian. Hey this door looks different lets check this out.''

Ed looked to the door on their left and was metal not wooden like the others and had a sign over that read. '' Client's Observation Deck?'' Ed read aloud scratching his head at the name.

'' Who are the clients?'' Ed asked his fire user friend.

'' I don't know who'll be crazy enough to try and work for the dick that's Vladimir.'' Eddy said grabbing on to the handle and pulling the heavy door open. They moved in and Ed closed the door, just in time as a patrol came around the corner.

'' Did you guess hear that?'' A familiar voice of a soldier said.

'' No for the last fucking time! You need to get relieved from duty, first it was the one in the school and you managed to get yourself jacked up, Windals you are losing this job due to stress and I won't allow my unit to fall because of you!'' His leading officer said and Windals sighed as he turned back to his squad and saw the looks of disapproval.

'' Sorry guys, I'm guess I am just a little stressed out.'' Windals said actually looking tired. In truth he was, he had to take pain medicine for his leg and it made him dizzy. He lost a lot of blood when they found him.

Now that this is over lets go over to Ed and Eddy.

Ed closed the door and put his ear against the cold metal thinking he heard voices but paid no mind and moved on to Eddy. The room was dimly lit by the lights on the ceiling and there was seats that was pointing to the window that they would watch whatever they did. Eddy and Ed saw a bright flash that made them jump. Both looked at each other and slowly creep up to the window to see what was happening, they soon heard voices as they came closer.

''… you have been very hard to capture Mr. Stone.'' They heard Vladimir say. The two Eds looked at the one he was talking to. Strapped to a circular object with runic symbols that Ed recognize, but only a few, there seems to be hundreds of different runes on the rocky object. There was straps that held the boy down tightly, it must be strong as the boy radiated power from him that did nothing to release the straps, they seem to become tighter.

The boy was dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans, gray t-shirt, black long sleeved shirt over the gray shirt. The two notice that the were rolled up and the jacket was open, his foot was covered by brown mid-hiker boots. On his head was an olive green baseball hat that Eddy notice had the American Flag that was stitched on the front. Ed notice that the boy was tall, about five feet ten inches.

'' Shut...the...fuck...up.'' The boy replied between his breaths having used all his power.

'' Oh such language, I wonder how your father will fair with you gone? Do you?'' Vladimir said trying to get him worked up.

'' Leave...my father...alone!'' The boy's power seem to skyrocket as his left hand broke free and he fired a lighting strike only for Vladimir to deflect it. The surprise on the boy's face was enough for the strap to come alive and strap him back on even harder.

'' His blood circulation to the hand is being cut off.'' Ed noted as they were too tight for human and Heroes.

'' How...you don't have powers!?'' Mr. Stone said surprise, haven't not felt the power from him.

'' Oh I do, just acquired by twenty years of hard work catching your kind.'' Vladimir smiled evilly and the boy paled wondering what he was going to do to him.

'' You see the device your on with the glowing runes? Of course you do, its an ancient devices used thousands of years ago by people who feared your kind. They were so scared that they used anything to kill them, but they found a way after hundreds of failed experiments. This device is called the Haurientes Deorum.'' Vladimir explained to the confused boy.

'' Draining of Gods?'' Ed translated to Eddy who shrugged.

'' This is made from special rock and metal they called, Godimiunim, the only thing that affects _every_ person with powers, no matter who. They tested it after capturing one and guess what? It was a success! The power holder was drained of his power and in the process was turned into a statue that was really him but frozen and not aging, his soul completely gone. He was nothing more than like a statue. They then saw that there was a way to give them the power and fought wars over it which lead to their destruction.'' Vladimir sighed catching his breath.

'' Now you will join the hundreds of your kind that fell to me, I hope you enjoy your new life! Deos, audi verba mea de placito! Hostias tibi habeo multos ultimo loco potentiam; Et suges amissam virtutem animae Phylacterium Etro Dea!'' Vladimir incantation was translated by Ed as he talked.

'' Gods, hear my words of plea! I have one of your many children here for sacrifice of ultimate power! Suck the soul of the lost one and give power to the Amulet of the Goddess of Etro!'' Ed whispered to Eddy and the runes glowed a bright white color engulfing the boy as he yelled obviously in pain.

It changed from white, to dark blue and back to white and suddenly stopped. Smoke can off of the rock, the runes now black and in front of the Draining of Gods stood a statue of the boy with a puffed out chest and smiling arrogantly. It was like the other statues that they saw. There was a small orb that floated in front of the now statue boy. Vladimir opened his lab coat the orb followed and went to it and after a minute buttoned it back up and walked away.

'' Eric and Ty if only you two would have learned that no one can escape.. Get him on display with the others now!'' Vladimir ordered and soldiers came and took the boy away, also taking another statue of a boy with lemon yellow eyes, black short hair, white skin, dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, blue running shoes and was posing with eagle wings sprouting from his back. Vladimir followed after to make sure the job was done right not noticing the two watching.

'' The fuck! Man those statues in there were real damn people!'' Eddy shouted as he grabbed Ed by the collar pulling him down to his face.

'' I know Eddy! Stop your damn yelling before someone discover us!'' Ed warned his friend quietly.

'' Sorry. Lets tell the others!'' Eddy said and clicked his ear piece along with Ed.

'' Guys? Guys?'' Eddy said only getting static and asked a few more times until a voice responded through the static.

'' _Eddy? Is that__**—static- **__man what the hell is wrong with thi __**-static-**__ Eddy say what you need to say__**-static-**__ I'm los__**—satic-**__.''_ Dante's voice said through the worsening connection.

'' Its Vladimir, those statues we saw were real Heroes! He took their powers for some kind of amulet thing! We need to save them!'' Eddy said slowly as to get the message through.

_''__**—Static—static-static-static-**__hat is horrible, I__**—static-**__the others wi__**—static—**__lo__**-static-**__.'' _Eddy kept tapping the ear piece trying to get a connection but only static was heard.

'' Come on you damn thing!'' Eddy exclaimed and after a few rapid taps he gave up and both turned it off. Ed looked to Eddy worry written on his face.

'' Do you think they're alright this is Dante's invention and for something to not make it work...'' Ed didn't need to finish.

'' Yeah I know, this guy's technology must be advance to even make Dante's invention to not work.'' Eddy said and they both walked to the door and, after the checking for patrols, moved back into the hallway and continued their search with a faster pace.

_**With Dante After losing connection.**_

'' Eddy? Eddy? Come on work, work! Damn thing I designed you to be insusceptible to communication disruptor.'' Dante was more than mad as he hid in the room full of boxes. A patrol of soldiers came and he hid in here. This is when he got Eddy on his ear piece. He understood the message a little. He said of how Vladimir was stealing the powers of the Heroes somehow and stored them in an amulet he had and the statues was the Heroes he captured.

'' I swear Vladimir's technology _will _be mine.'' Dante said angrily. He really wanted those details and blueprints.

Dante sighed calming himself down, he needed to relax and find his target just like other times he stole things. Dante really was a thief. All his adventures he been on, which was about ten times, he would steal somethings, find things for his own technology, making new inventions, gaining more contacts and favors, or just for the fun of it.

_' Right next to my level of technological, I'm the best thief in business.' _Dante thought back to his first steal, his grandfather's voice box, he wanted it and just took it. He got a little frustrated and threw the thing and it bounced back right into his mouth where it got stuck.

Dante was shook from his memory lane when he heard running footsteps and shouting on the other side and put his ear against the door.

''-ome on we need to get to prison blocks! We got two freaks trying to get the captives out!'' A shout was heard out of the many and more footsteps came by.

Dante's heart dropped at that. His friends were in trouble! But he couldn't risk it, even with his powers the many footsteps he heard means too many soldiers for his level. He should find what he needs and get the transportation. As soon as he heard the last of the footsteps run by he peeked out of the room and saw the halls bare.

He quickly moved before anymore came. He sprinted down the hall turning random corners, looking through every door. He grabbed a handful of his birds and spiders and threw them activating them with orders to find Vladimir's computer and if they do to send one back to him and for all of them to download the info to his first spider creation.

When they were all gone, Dante stopped into another room to catch his breath. Breathing heavily as sweat came down his face. Dante slid down the door and leaned against it as he felt the pain that accumulated in his legs go away. Dante stood back up wiping the now cold sweat off him. Then a noise caught his ears. Dante noticed that all his five senses were increased ten fold, close to animal standards, he could hear, smell, touch, see, and taste better than ever.

It took a while but was better and after a twelve hour long headache was able to get his senses under control and able to use them fully. But back to the current problem, he heard a scream, a girly one. He matched it with any voice he could remember and only one stood out: the green haired nice ass lady! His girlfriend!

'' Well almost my girlfriend.'' Dante reminded himself, as he ran out the door and ran to the source of the scream.

_' Just hold on baby, I'm coming!'_ Dante exclaimed in his head as he sprinted with renewed vigor.

_**With Lily 15 Minutes Ago.**_

_**-Bang-Bang-Bang-!**_

Lily opened her eyes and sat up tiredly, the knocking having woke her. The knocking on her door continued louder and she immediately got up and went to door and opening it.'' What!?''

'' B-b-boss told me to get you lunch!'' The soldier said frighten as he held a tray of food out to her. Lily took it and thanked him before he could say another word slammed the door in his face. She didn't see the sly smirk under his helmet.

Lily sat down at her bed and moved her drawing book on the floor replacing the spot with her lunch. Lily ate the salad first in a quick pace, followed by the fries and hotdog, she finished fast for Eddy to be proud of. Lily put the tray on the floor on top of her notebook and was about to get her clothes on only to stumble onto her knees but caught herself before she face planted to the ground, she put her hands on the bed and lifted herself up.

_' Why do I feel so tired.' _Lily though having ate a whole amount of food that filled her with energy. But she saw her eye sight darkening. She heard another knocking on her door and heard a father's voice.

'' Lily, can I come in I need you for something?'' Her father said through the door somehow. Lily sluggishly got up and after nearly tripping a few times she reached the door using the knob to keep her up.

'' What...do...you...need daddy.'' Lily slowly said and she opened and her vision was too blurry to get a clear picture but she knew that the _people _at the door wasn't her daddy. They became clear as one made a move for her and felt something hard hit her head and she fell over hitting the hard metal floor.

'' Quick lets get this bitch on the bed and tied up and get what we want!'' A gruff voice said as her world darkened, but she was jolted awake as she felt something on her breast it was a little pleasure but the rough grabbing overpowered it making her scream. Her arms and legs was spread apart and tied to the bed post.

'' Look shes enjoying it!'' Another voice said and she felt more and more hands on her body as they roughly grabbed everything making her entire body hurt. She soon felt her clothes being ripped off and tears stream down her face as they pinch her nipples. Her sight was clear now and she knew who was attacking her, she knew she needed to be careful, but she was foolish and let her guard down now she was going to get rape!

She felt multiple fingers entering her holes including her mouth, ass and pussy, she cried more ad more whimpering and begging them to stop but they only seemed to get more rough and the pain increased. They made dirty comments to her saying she liked it and said that they were going to make her their ''bitch''. Lily finally gave her loudest scream she could muster, which was her Sonic Voice and the hands left her body, most likely to cover their ears. Her scream continued for a minute or two before she was slapped, hard.

The slap echoed and she knew from the pain and how hard the slap was that there will be a bruise left behind. Lily opened her eyes, blurry from her crying, to see the soldiers taking off their pants, it was over. Lily closed her eyes and cried loudly knowing what was going to happen next and waited.

'' What the _fuck_ are you doing!?'' A new, young, voice shouted and Lily instantly recognize the voice.

Dante was beyond made no was beyond furious at the sight he saw. He was able to follow the source only to see the most disgusting sight that filled him with absolute rage! He was able to run and saw a metal door ajar and heard noises inside and singled out the cries of a female, and hasten his run and came upon the door and pushed it opened only to see a dozen soldiers, and a naked lady tied to her bed...with her clothes off...and crying.

'' Hey who are you?'' A soldier called out to boy hanged his head his hair covering his eyes as he clenched his hands into fist.

'' Are you deaf? Tell you who you are now!'' A soldier who was the only one to bring any type of firearm, a pistol, said holding it to him.

'' Wait...isn't that...'' A soldier started only to stop as the boy looked up...with glowing white eyes and they saw the sparks that flew from his hands and they all paled once they realized _who _it was.'' Shit...call the...''

It was too late as a rainbow of sparks flew from the boy covering all but the woman on the bed and the soldiers all screamed as their nervous systems was overloaded in a matter of seconds and they felt immense pain from the attack. It didn't end there as the boy's left hand turned to a heavy metal ball and his right turned to a sharp spiked mace.

Dante charged at the stunned soldiers and it was an absolute massacre in Lily's eyes. Dante moved to the first soldier and smashed his left hand on his head with crushing force and he flew into the wall...hard as his head now part of the wall with blood coming from his head. The next was hit with the mace in the gut and was split apart and his two halves fell to the ground as his enthralls was spread across the floor. Dante moved to two soldier and used both maces to smash their heads together and they were left like bloody pancakes their bodies was thrown to three other soldiers who caught the soldiers flying to the wall next to the bed. They were about to recover only to be pierce by dozens of sharp metal needles and they fell down as a pile of bodies.

Dante made quick work of the last two sending them to their deaths quickly. Lily, after the first few kills closed her eyes only hearing the screams of pain and the thuds of bodies falling. Despite them being her to-be-rapist, she felt sorry knowing that their deaths was horrible but she knew that they were the ones that deserved it.

She felt the ties on her wrist and ankles being cut and was taken off the blood flow continued and she felt the feeling in her hands and feet come back. Lily felt something cover her, her blanket.

'' Hey you alright?'' She heard his voice say only lighter and softer than before.

Lily sniffed in response not wanting to speak to him. She heard a sigh from him and felt his weight leaving the bed. Lily wiped her eyes of the tears and saw her savior bringing out something out of his satchel and bend down. She heard metal scraping the floor and the heard bodies moving across the ground. Lily looked over to the boy dressed in royal white clothing, the blood seemed to not stain a single part of his clothing.

Lily saw him turn to her direction and his orange eyes met with her green ones they stood still just staring, but Dante broke the connection and turned away the blush on his cheeks unseen.

'' So are you alright or whatever?'' Dante asked casually as he turned back to look at the moving bodies that was becoming a pile.

'' Y-yeah.'' Lily got out meekly.

'' Good, good.'' Dante seemed to look around her room searching for something.'' You have any clothes? You know to get dressed.''

'' Yeah I do, can you turn around please.'' Lily responded lowly but the boy did as asked and turned around.

Lily calmed down gaining her thoughts, she needed to stay focus. But the memory kept coming back, so did the pain that was with it. She took a few more minutes to calm down, but she got up and stood. She imagined her battle maxi dress on with her thoughts but with the other thoughts coming in it was slower.

Dante didn't hear any shuffling besides the blankets so, without thinking he turned only see the last of her dress _appear _on her body.'' Oh my god! You are...you are...you are...!'' Dante was beyond shocked the hot piece of ass that he fell in love with was his kind!

'' Oh...fuck... please tell me you didn't see that?'' Lily asked Dante and Dante nodded yes his mouth agape and his face inscribed in shock.

'' But...what the hell are you doing? You're working for the wrong side!'' Dante shouted to her.

'' Hey don't blame me! My father owns the damn merc army! I just followed _not _knowing _who_ he was working for!'' Lily shouted back.

'' Still! Why didn't you try helping us back at the school? You could have let us go!'' Dante asked the woman.

'' I may be a Chosen One, but I can't take on an entire army!'' Lily shouted to him without thinking and an awkward silence came back between the two.

'' You're a Chosen One too? What are your three powers and the name of your Spirit Guardian?'' Dante asked her quickly and quietly.

'' I'm the Savior of Music, Sonic Voice, and Drawing Animation. My Spirit Guardian is Viridi Papilio.'' Lily answered and asked him the same question.

'' I have three, Rana my purple lightning, Eon my blue, and Ares my red. There was this gray fox but he didn't tell me his name. My powers are Lightning Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, and Darkness, my light, dark and balance respectively.''

'' Okay, I... believe you. But I wonder who are the other four?'' Lily asked gaining a confused look from Dante.

'' Wait, other four? I thought it was only me and my brothers... and you.'' Dante said confused.

'' Yeah the lady told me of nine others making it ten if you include me. Once I saw you guys I _knew _you have to be the other Chosen Ones, it was in my gut. Plus I saw your three powers in action'' Lily said to the lightning user.

'' Well it seems you were right miss...'' Dante held out his hand.

'' Lily Violon D'or.'' Lily introduced herself.

'' Dante Livingston Gates at your service. But Lily Golden Violin, doesn't sound original especially with your powers.'' Dante remarked.

'' Oh and Livingston isn't a bunch of other place across the world.'' Lily retorted.

'' Pfft whatever. So what do we do know, go on a romantic cruise, have children, get married?'' Dante asked.

'' In your dreams!'' Lily exclaimed to the boy with a tick mark.

'' You know you liked that kiss. Was I your first cause you sure was mine, wooh!'' Dante celebrated and was met with a smack of Lily's flute.

'' Shut up!'' Lily told the boy as he lay on the ground. It was then that Lily noticed the clean floor and that the bodies have disappeared.'' Where are the bodies little killer?''

'' My snakes took care of it, see!'' Dante held his hand out and a snake sprung from him and into Lily's face with slither and she jumped back. Dante was on the floor laughing as his snake seemed to dance around him too.

'' Shut up, stupid snake!'' Lily tried to stomp on it only for it form a circle around where her heels would have been. It stick its metal tongue out and went back to Dante where it stood by his side.'' So what is it?''

'' My own invention, third one I made and the first one. He as an A.I, Artificial Intelligence, so he thinks on his own and has feelings. I keep him, my first ever invention and my second invention on twenty-four/seven they receive every update I ever I made and will make and are the first to test them out. These are my little leaders basically.'' Dante explained.

'' So you're some kind of technological genius? Should I know anything else about my new friends I'll be hanging around?'' Lily asked.

'' I'll tell you on the way, but first lets move to my two brothers that are looking for something. They found the other two going for the captives and the ones I was talking about are walking around in circles. Do you know where the way of this island is?'' Dante asked as they walked out the door, but Lily stopped to get everything she needed in a small bag and Dante took it and put it in his bag, saying he'll explain later.

'' Yeah.'' Lily answered.

'' Okay lets get Ed and Eddy and we're find the transportation and wait for the others to come!'' Dante said as they were now running through the halls.**(AN- **For those concerned of the scenes above, before and after Dante came, please skip to the end or finish reading and read the messages below thank you.**)**

_**With Techlin and Edd. Five Minutes Ago.**_

Edd took a peek around the corner and immediately ducked back. Techlin looked to him with the question hanging in the air. They were able to continue on with no encounter of soldiers, and no more side conversation that was completely unrelated to their current situation. But they were stopped a few minutes ago by an echo that seemed like a scream, they couldn't turn back due to them having a strong feeling they were close to where everyone was being held.

They were right and found out why there was no patrols this deep in. They were all guarding the ones held captive, they could tell due to the large black metal doors that read 'Prison Cells'' above. Double D was even able to see an Infirmary just opposite of the doors that was down the hall. Edd had peeked around the corner a few times to see the numbers and to evaluate a plan and came down to one solution.

'' They number in the high twenties, exactly twenty-seven soldiers but they are carrying different weapons from when they attacked us. It seems to be more advance and might be an anti-weapon for Heroes and Villains. About five of them have RPGs and LMGs. We can't sneak by cause of them being too many in number to sneak by even invisible. So we reveal ourselves and hope that the others gotten what we need to escape.'' Eddward explained with Techlin nodded each time he ended a sentence.

'' Good idea, I've been wanting to beat up some soldiers. Sneaking is so overrated, no offense.'' The ice user said to the invisibility user.

'' None taken, so are you ready to become Heroes and show them what we're made of?'' Double D asked pulling his hood down a little more and drawing his bow the smirk on his lower face visible.

'' I'm liking this more confident and dangerous Double D, you should really get wives if you keep this up.'' Techlin remarked making sure his straw hat was covering his face. Both stood up and looked at one another before nodding. Edd made the first move jumping out into the open and firing three arrows that pierced the legs of a two soldiers and one got hit in the shoulder. Edd kept the fire on them as they all tried to get there bearings as the soldiers fell to the ground their legs, arms or shoulders bleeding.

But they soon got back in order and started firing, Edd immediately turned invisible as they fired and one grazed him and his arm flared with pain and his power went away making him visible and vulnerable. Tech came in just in time making an Ice Wall in front of them, but the bullets was getting through faster than before.

'' What the hell? There weapons are stronger, back at home they barely got through!'' Techlin shouted over the gunfire to Edd. He put his hand and made more colder ice that held on more but wouldn't last for more than five minutes. They seemed to never run out of clips as they continued.

'' I believe Vladimir might have been making weapons over the years to fight against our kind, I suspected this!'' Double D responded to him.

'' Anti-Power bullets I say, so be careful it might be poisonous to us!'' Techlin said and Double D nodded rubbing his grazed shoulder that was bleeding a little, his jacket wasn't fixing itself.

Techlin's Ice Wall was falling quickly and covered him self in his Ice Armor making it at Sub-Zero levels, Double D backed up and readied his bow to fire. The last of the defense fell and Techlin charged to the soldiers as they continued to shoot. An RPG fired and Techlin reacted by smacking it into a wall where it exploded in a bright blue and the boy was sent flying to the other wall crashing right through as the rocks fell on him. Nearly all his armor was off, but he put it back on and charged back out and met a soldier head on with his Ice Fist.

Techlin felt the his Ice Armor going away and took the risk and unarmored himself as he summoned his shield and enhanced himself with Chi as he charged a faster speeds than before, the bullets, thankfully, deflected off the shield and Techlin moved with a punch to another punch and the soldier was launched through the air to another soldier toppling him over.

Techlin moved from one soldier to the next hitting him with his fist, some not powered, and bashing some with his shield that seemed to send them immediately in unconsciousness. Another RPG fired and he bend down and used his shield and knocked it away into the air where it exploded into the same blue color. The man was pierced in the neck and died out slowly.

Edd saw what he did and faulted in his next draw as it flew into a wall._' I...just...killed...a man.'_ The shock registered and the boy fell on his hands and knees and threw up. The sick feeling of killing someone was too much.

_' I thought I was suppose to be a Hero, Heroes don't kill. If I kill then I'm bad, evil! All my life I've been living by the code of no violence and only then just about a week ago that I accepted, with my friends support, that violence will have to be followed in our soon-to-be line of work. But killing was not part of that!'_ Double D couldn't go on, not if he had to kill.

_'' Don't give up Double D!'' _Edd looked up to see the image in front of him change to see Ed and they were in the factory. But Ed wasn't looking at him, but of another person that was him. He moved and looked to see that he saw himself on the floor with a look of disappointment as he sat on the Scene Mover.

_'' Whats the point, maybe I should just give up? The mysterious woman didn't say anything about us not being allowed to not be Heroes. I should just go home now, its Saturday and late, my mom needs me to help cook dinner.''_ Past Edd told Ed as he got up and left. He knew that it was an excuse for himself to leave

Double D looked over to Ed to see his expression and saw him look disapproving to him. Now that he saw Ed's expression he felt stupid and ignorant for trying to give up._'' Fine I guess we don't need a weakling like you, just go home and cook your damn food! I guess saving lives will come after your own life!''_ Ed shouted and Double D saw himself halt hand frozen over the door knob.

That was the first time Ed _ever _insulted him on purpose. It hit him hard especially since it was Ed of all people who said it.

_'' I know that it's hard Double D, I may not have the same powers but I do have the same struggles! We're best friends, fuck we're brothers! All of us, Eddy, Techlin, Dante, me and you! If you walk out, giving up on all you learned, the progress you made, you may be brothers to the others but no longer to me!''_ Ed shouted out, luckily everyone but them was there practicing having other important things to do.

_'' We're in this together, no matter what. Like our motto says ''Lone wolves are weak, A pack is stronger.''. All you need is help and you'll succeed. I could help you, we could get stronger together. We could get through anything as long as we are together and when we're apart we could _feel_ the others supporting us, I feel it all the time. That is why I get stronger each day knowing that others believe in me, so please don't give up. No matter what happens, if we die, or if we kill, please don't give up.''_Ed was now about to cry and he just stood there, also on the brink of tears.

Now that he thought of all of this now, he really felt the emotion especially as he looked to Ed to see the emotion displayed across his face. It made him want to give him a hug, but when he tried he just went right through. He saw himself turn back around with a slight smile.

_'' Okay Ed, we'll get stronger together.''_ Past Double D said with a slight smile and the memory became particles and blew away and he was immediately brought back into the fight seeing Techlin holding himself up but barely as his clothes was ripped and pain was etched onto his face every few seconds, but his spirit kept strong, trying to get to the others behind that door, trying to get to the ones he needed to save.

'' Its time for me to do the same!'' Edd exclaimed as he got back up and drew his arrow adding more power to it than he did before. He released the arrow and it flew over Techlin who saw it and backed away with a jump strong enough to send him a few feet in front of him as he flew backwards time slowed as he saw the Arrow of Light shimmer and held his shield up as it exploded in a bright light. Time went back to normal and he landed painfully on his back. He looked up to see Edd looking down at him.

'' Nice...Double...D.'' Techlin said between paints.

'' Yeah I guess, I just needed to change, no more hiding. I'm finally realize that I shouldn't try to avoid it all the time. I need to get stronger and for that to happen I need to change so no more hiding.'' Double D said with a faint smile and pull his hood back. He grabbed hold of his ski cap that he wore since he was just a child to hid his most dreadful and well kept secrets and pulled it off and threw it to the side, abandoned.

Techlin's breath was caught in his throat as he stared shocked by being one of the first, besides his parents, to see what was under Double D's hat, the mystery that no one solved. Techlin stood up the pain was overpowered by his surprise and shock. Tech was at his full height and smiled at his friend, no brother. Finally he was out of his shell.

Edd stood his cheeks slightly tinted pink as Techlin stared.'' Maybe I should put it...''

'' No you look better, but tell me why hide this? You would have gotten any girl you wanted if you showed this.'' Techlin held his hands out to his hair. It was raven black, messy due to his hat, it was like Techlin's but longer and more closer to his head. What surprised him was the yellow streaks that was through his hair, it was like his patch of white on his head.

'' Did you dye your hair and it never went away? Is that why you've been hiding it?'' Techlin asked crossing his arms.

'' No that is not the reason, you see my hair was longer than this reaching past half my back. My highlights in my hair was due to genetic mix up when I came of birth. You see my mom and dad were very reckless teens and they did things like...sex, but my mom got pregnant and after some things happening they kept me.'' Edd explained though a bit embarrassed.

'' Wow pregnant at what age?'' Techlin asked.

'' Fourteen.'' Edd answered and looked away pulling his hood back up to cover his face.

'' Damn! Well, dude that is...something. But that seems to be alright I guess.'' Techlin rubbed the back of his neck in wonder as they were left in silence, the groans of pain among the few alive were the only sound.'' So are gonna put the hat on or just let it loose?''

'' I'll keep it off, I'm sure that I don't need to hide something as silly as this, I guess after my mom cut it a few months ago that I didn't need it. Maybe I kept it on due to habit'' Edd asked himself.

'' Whatever the reason we should go and rescue everyone. They're waiting.'' Techlin said putting his hand on his shoulder and nodding his head. Double D smiled back and they walked to the door. It was time to get them out.

With Ed and Eddy.

'' Shit has hit the fan Ed!'' Eddy said as he peeked out of a door seeing dozens of soldiers run by with commanding officers saying that they were attacked at the captives location.

'' What should we do? Go back and help or still look for a way for everyone to get off the island?'' Ed asked the leader.

'' I don't know?'' Eddy exclaimed closing the door as he did.'' Well Techlin and me are equal in power and we're the strongest and Double D is probably just as strong. I say...we...um...lets look for the way out. Techlin and Double D can handle the soldiers.''

'' But there is an entire mercenary army heading for them! I don't think that they could handle that many.'' Ed argued knowing both of them were strong, but even they had their limits.

'' Well what do you suggest we do smart guy?'' Eddy asked standing up and jabbing his finger into Ed's chest.

Ed started to think and Eddy knew that it might come in a few seconds. He was right.'' We split up. One of us goes back to support the others.''

'' Okay, say if I agree to this. Who will go?'' Eddy asked skeptical.

'' That depends. If you were to go, it does help them with firepower and able to get rid of enemies a lot more faster. Plus you could get there fast and intercept soldiers on the way to lessen the threat. If I were to go, I could also add firepower with my offensive and support magic to heal the others and protect them. I could still use Z-P so that adds even more defense, but I will take more time due to me not having your super speed.'' Ed explained to his friend.

'' So I should go, but that means less defense but Techlin got that covered and if you go you boost all stats to every thing. I can drop you off and go back and speed through everyone and take down some soldiers on the way, get Dante and find the transportation.'' Eddy added.

'' Sounds good to me, so lets go!'' Ed said pushing open the door only to see soldiers who stopped to look at them. Eddy looked over his shoulder and saw the dozen or so soldiers looking at them.

'' Ed?'' Eddy broke the silence.

'' Yeah?'' Ed responded the sweat going down his head.

'' Attack!'' Eddy shouted sending Black Sand out to the soldiers as they started firing, catching the bullets as the wall of sand thickens. Eddy felt the bullets as his hands was the wall of sand, but when they entered the small amount of pain was stopped and he felt the bullets being crushed.

His sand was like grinder to the bullets as they was crushed and made into his own sand adding on to it. But soon he felt tired, he knew he was using energy to keep it up but it was draining him off his power. He let the sand wall down as he started to get dizzy and Ed immediately went on the offensive.

'' _Venenum: Poison Whip_!'' Ed held the book out and the purple, condensed whip came and he lashed out hitting a few soldiers but the rest reacted by jumping or ducking, only to see the whip come back around and hit them. Pretty soon they were all on the floor withering in pain and some, Ed saw was hit in vital parts and was dieing.

'' Man Ed, didn't have to kill some of them.'' Eddy remarked and Ed turned to look at him with dull eyes.

'' Eddy... this is not like in the comic books or movies, we may be Heroes but sometimes it might be necessary to kill.'' Ed eyes suddenly sprung to life.'' But I didn't mean to! I just tried to hit their legs, how was I suppose to know that it might burn through their skin!''

'' Whatever, come on I'll drop you off.'' Eddy said grabbing on the Ed's collar as they ran down the hall.

As they ran they encountered five groups of soldiers and quickly knocked them all out with Eddy's sand by lifting them up and letting them fall. Ed made sure to aim for the heads with less force from his _Fulmen_ or_ Lightning_ spells that was enough to knock them out.

Soon after having lots of misdirections they came upon the battle that Techlin and Double D have been in and caught the guys at the door.

'' Hey Double D!'' Eddy shouted catching the teens attention as they turned only to see Eddy and Ed running towards them! Techlin and Double D couldn't react as they came closer but Eddy stopped just in time as they stopped right in front of them a smiling Eddy in their faces. That was until a strong gust of wind came and blew back Techlin's straw hat and Edd's hood his hair going back as the wind blew.

As Eddy backed up and put Ed down they finally saw the hair of their long time friend.'' Double D...did you dye your hair and it never came off? Is that why you always wear that stupid hat?'' Eddy asked.

'' That's what I said!'' Techlin exclaimed.

'' No! Its natural highlights in my hair,'' Edd said bringing his hood back up.'' plus my hat was not stupid.''

'' It sure was.'' Eddy muttered.

'' Okay, off the subject of Double D's hair, what are you guys doing here? You're suppose to be looking for transportation for everyone.'' Edd asked the two.

'' Oh I'm here to drop off Ed, you guys are gonna need the extra power. The entire mercenary army is heading this way and we were able to deal with some on our way here. But I'll have to go and find Dante so see ya!'' Eddy exclaimed and he was gone leaving the three behind.

'' Hey Ed, how you doing?'' Techlin asked casually.

'' Fine, killed a few soldiers with poison, nothing big.'' Ed replied with a shrug.

'' Oh I guess that we both have bloods on our hands.'' Double D said with a sad smile.

'' Make that three, I killed a few soldiers that were attacking, broke a neck with my shield and froze over the others and stabbed the rest.'' Techlin said opening the door and walking in, the others following. They suspected the captives in the cells, but they were greeted by a hallway... with more soldiers... and they were pointing their at weapons at them.

'' This never gets easy for the good guys.'' Ed said as a rocket launcher was fired.

With Eddy.

Eddy speed through the hallways at blazing speed, much lighter now that Ed was gone. He didn't know where he was going but he just hopped that he'll end up at the docking area or whatever they used to put the transportation. As he ran down he encountered a platoon and quickly dealt with them leaving them encased in fire, if Ed could kill he could too right?

He didn't meet any other and continued, until he saw a lady with green hair and in a white dress run into his way and he crashed into her rolling down the hall with them both yelling as they tumbled on the ground, the lady stopped sooner than Eddy who slammed right into the wall his body glued to it.

Lily was confused beyond reasoning, she and Dante were running down to the transportation area and, hopefully, run into Ed and Eddy. When they ran into an intersection, she saw something coming from her left and fast and didn't react enough to flinch as it crashed into her and she tumbled down the long hallway for a few minutes and skid to a stop, her entire body aching as she laid there, her scars from her almost rape added to that, the _Healing Song*_ didn't help that much with that, just dulled the pain to nearly nothing. But it came back.

'' Damn you went far...hey get up you alright?'' Dante caught up panting as he helped Lily to her feet and she played her _Healing Song_ and bright green notes of A, low D, and high C came and surrounded her and went into her body, green light dull glow radiated from her and the small skid marks were healed and she looked a lot more better.

'' Better...now who or what the fuck ran into me?'' Lily shouted making the techno genius flinch in fear as he looked down the hall and to the wall to see the back of a familiar suit. He was going to speak up but was too late as Lily ran down the hall to him.

'' Lily wait that's Eddy, one of the guys we're looking for!'' Dante shouted as he ran after her.

'' Well hes dead!'' Lily shouted as she came closer to him, killing intent evident as she reached out to his collar only for him to disappear. Lily was surprised as she looked around for Eddy.

'' Man what is wrong with her? Who the hell is she anyway!?'' Eddy asked as he hid behind Dante and the woman set her death gaze on the two and they immediately started to sweat.

'' Look Lily he has the power over Wind okay, he can go as fast as the wind which is bested only by the speed of light! He may not be that fast, but he has nearly no control over how he should stop on time and he is entirely reckless so please just forgive him. We need him for the great evil, remember?'' Dante begged as she stomped ever so closer her eyes changing to red and they both was close to wetting their pants and they cowered saying their goodbyes to each other.

'' Okay I forgive you.'' Lily said making the boys stop their cowering to look up with surprised eyes.

'' I thought you wouldn't stop.'' Eddy said.

'' Oh I don't need to beat you up since you both wet your pants!'' Lily laughed at the two as they looked down and they saw the darker tint in their pants, they both paled as they covered themselves up, luckily Eddy made the tint burn away and but not the smell. Dante grabbed some pants and underwear from his now white with gold trim satchel which he changed while running, wanting it to fit his royal outfit and quickly changed in them and Eddy and Lily looked away just in time.

'' You had your laugh, now lets get serious, wait wheres Ed?'' Dante asked.

'' Dropped him off with Tech and Double D, they needed help so I dropped off Ed.'' Eddy explained.

'' Okay, Lily, who is also a Chosen One by the way, knows where the transportation is and so we follow her to lets go.'' Dante said as they continued their run, leaving a confused Eddy behind.

'' Wait Chosen One!?'' Eddy shouted catching up to the two.

_**With the other Three. 10 Minutes Later.**_

Ed panted as the last of the soldiers fell down unconsciousness from the _Terra_ spell, Double D was behind him breathing heavily as he used the wall to support himself, his hood off so that he could cool down, sweat rolling off his face. Techlin was a few feet ahead of him using a blade to support himself as he panted tiredly.

'' I...can't...believe that... they were... so... strong.'' Ed said between pants as he stood up and wiping the sweat off of him, his Arcane was nearly gone but no bleeding meaning it wasn't a life threatening amount but still enough to make him want to pass out. His Arcane was being restored and he was feeling the energy come back and his wounds and fatigue healed.

'' The bullets...must have something...in them...they were...blue.'' Edd informed them as he pushed himself off the wall and walked forward his face still sweaty and his hair sticking to his face, another reason he kept the cap on.

'' I say...poison...Vladimir must have found...some...thing that weakens us.'' Techlin said being the most tired having charged head on to the soldiers and receiving most of the damage.

'' We can't lose all our energy so lets continue on.'' Edd said after a few minutes as they walked to the door on the other side of the long hallway, there was no doors on either side and no windows. The walls were smooth and a dark gray color, the ceiling was high but visible. Actually this was the sight of it, before the battle, now it was like a battlefield. Craters on the walls and floor like the moon and the blue ooze was in a few craters.

Luckily the entire hall wasn't like this as half-way to the door it was like a normal hallway. By this time the three had regained most of their energy due to their slow time walking there.

'' I wonder what that blue stuff was anyway, it was like it was a vacuum on high sucking the energy out of me!'' Ed exclaimed making his mouth suck in air like a vacuum.

'' Poison to Beings of Powers.'' Edd said only to be asked by Tech what did he call them.'' I said Beings of Powers, I realized that not all people with Powers are good a while and been thinking of an appropriate name and that came up in my head. I have been thinking of a scientific name but my analysis is quite low.''

'' Analysis? You've been studying us? Dude...that is creepy. Hey Ed remind me to check for an invisible Double D in the bathroom.'' Techlin joked though Ed replied with an okay taking it serious.

'' What? No not like that! I've been writing and remembering things that we done. I archived our names, age, etc etc. Well I have asked Dante to hack into the medical files once, but only once! I needed that data to know how it affects us.'' Double D defended when Ed and Tech, who were two feet ahead stopped and looked back to him.

'' Really though I record anything I can about us, all our powers and how strong we got over the time, the limits of everyone. Remember when I asked you to all to hold a power for as long as you can a day before everyone got abducted by Vladimir? I needed to know if you guys can hold on for long enough and how much our powers have grown. Everything I have recorded is in a small notebook back at home.'' Double D explained.

'' I still say its creepy.'' Techlin said rubbing his arm feeling the soreness still there.

'' Then you should add Blue-Poisoning, after this we _need _to figure out what it is and why it's poisonous to our kind.'' Ed told the smart-Ed.

'' Our kind? Please tell me you guys don't think we're not human? And I'm questioning a lot of things today.'' Techlin asked then noticed.

'' Well what are we then? We have these strange abilities yet we try and fail to act normal. Our entire genetic structure has been modified to suit these abilities. Eddy's bone became hallow so that wind can flow, his skin is flame resistant, your skin is resistant to anything cold, your blood is both warm and cold blooded, Dante's blood was changed to fit his lightning abilities, I have a strange aura inside him, and Eddward's entire body is denser as to not be crushed by his own power! How is any of that anything normal!?'' Ed exclaimed.

'' Wow...Ed calm down. I just wanted to know! I guess we aren't human.'' Tech said tipping his hat down to cover his face.

'' Sorry I just... its stressing. I mean here we are risking our lives for people who might end up hating us or think we're freaks.'' Ed told of his worry and Edd was the one to put the arm around his shoulder.

'' Don't worry Ed! I'm sure they'll be grateful and think the complete opposite of what you think!'' Edd exclaimed assuring Ed.

'' Wow when did you get confident?'' Ed asked with a silly smile while Edd's dropped.

'' I'm not going to bother asking, hey look we're here!'' Edd exclaimed as a large metal door was now in front of them. They stood there staring at the door that separated them from their love ones and friends and the opinions that they will hold for them.

'' Well we came to rescue them so lets do this!'' Techlin said weakly nervous like everyone else. He made a reach for the door knob only to stop as bullets was fired and they turned to see more soldiers coming towards them!

'' Fuck! Why the hell are these guys so damn persistent!?'' Techlin angrily exclaimed and the other two backed off as they felt the power start to grow from Techlin. An idea hatched in Double D's head and planned to use his friend's anger to the fullest.

'' Okay here is the plan, me and Ed will go inside and free everyone from this prison and you Techlin can take care of these soldiers while we do so. Any problems with that Techlin?'' The genius asked with a slight smile only to receive the cracking of knuckles as his respond as Tech's grin was akin to a wolf's.

'' Oh don't worry, I'll try not to keep them alive!'' Techlin shouted as he charged at the platoons of soldiers heading their way as they fired more bullets. Techlin was smart enough to put a thick ice wall between them so that no bullets would hit them.

Lets go. He may be strong but he won't be able to hold them off much longer!'' Ed exclaimed and they went through the doors. There they were met with the eyes of the captives as they stared at the two boys that were their rescuers.

Some was left speechless at the sight of the two different looking Eds. Their clothes were torn up and they looked tired, but their eyes still shinned with strength of a thousand men and more. The single girls of the school stared at the two with dreamy eyes especially Double D whose hood was down and his hair was shown to the world.

Ed was nervous as he saw his and the others parents staring at them with agape mouths and wide eyes the surprise or shock written on their faces. He guessed what everyone was thinking. Were they for real? Finally they arrive, but now what? Are these guys freaks? Our heroes? And much more that made his armpits sweat.

The nervousness in his gut finally made Edd speak.'' Um...hi.'' He said meekly and after a few seconds they were greeted with cheers of the people which surely surprised them. They were greeted with shouts of approval and happiness from the people though some still looked conflicted on how to react.

But the two Eds, while enjoying the praises, got serious and made way to opening the cages that held them.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

It took them a full ten minutes to get everyone out but they were successful in their first part of their mission.

'' Oh my baby boy I'm so proud of you!'' Ed's mom said hugging him tightly into her chest making the boy blush.

'' Mom not in front of everyone!'' Ed said embarrassed trying and failing to get away from his mom.

'' My boy trying to get a hug away from your mom is like breaking through steel, where do you think you get your strength from?'' Ed's dad said patting the embarrassed Ed shoulder. Sarah stood by giggling at her family's actions.

'' Please tell me you all right? And where is your hat? Please tell me you have no broken bones, scars or anything!'' His mother worrying made the still shy boy blush like a tomato as his father chuckled at the scene.

''(Chuckle) Well son your mother is known for being worry wart so get used to it!'' Lennard said as he watched his wife and son interact. It was then that he noticed the blue haired young woman standing by and while he still didn't trust her decided that his son should make his own decisions of who to date, and possibly soon marry, who he wants and if there was consequences that he'll deal with them in time.

'' Come on dear lets leave our boy alone and see how Ed is doing.'' Lennard told his wife grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away to let their son breath.

Edd was blushing like it was no tomorrow as he knew others were watching and laughing at how his mom treated him like a sickly child despite having risked his life for the past few days to save them. Double D's red cheeks was calming down he felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked only to see no one and ended doing a three-sixty and was stopped by the giggly Marie and his heart nearly skipped a beat.

He turned to face the beautiful maiden and his blush and heart beat went up.'' Oh...hi Marie.''

'' Oh hi Double D. You know if you wanted to marry me all you had to do was ask for another wedding like we did when we were younger. But its good that you thought about it.'' Marie straightforwardly said with a slight smile.'' But I wonder what you will do on our wedding night, Techlin's said his was magical. I wonder if ours will be like a legend.'' Marie struck a sexy pose to rouse the boy.

Her teasing worked as the powerful Hero was left sweating, blushing and his heart close to bursting out of his heart.'' W-w-w-w-ell M-m-marie I-I-I-I...you know uh...i-i-is some-some-something I th-th-thought of non clearly though...''

'' Oh so you were day dreaming of me or were you doing the you not what while your parents was gone. It is usually quiet there and no one will suspect such a thing from the noble and nice Double D.'' Her teasing continued but she decided to stop as he looked close from passing out to dieing from embarrassment.

'' Just stop it you know I'm just teasing, I just want give you one thing before we all leave and you have to go and protect all of us.'' Marie said and Edd was still dumbfounded as he was recovering from her ''extreme'' teasing. It was as quick as Eddy's speed, just short and relatively uneventful peck on the lips but to Double D it was the end of the world and the beginning of a new one. Before he could do anything she pulled back and fell through the crowd her giggling being the only thing he heard only to be slapped in the back of his head by Ed.

'' Double D we have questions to answer!'' Ed shouted into his ears having tried for the past few minutes to get his attention only to see a dumb smile and dreamy eyes on his face.

'' Wha...who...oh I just lost myself there for a second sorry. Now you said answering questions, yes?'' Edd asked and Ed nodded pointing to Eddy's, Techlin and Dante parents who eyes and thoughts were full of questions but only one was asked.

'' Where is our sons?'' The question was asked by all four at the same time and Double D gulped feeling the need to answer quickly or suffer.

'' Its all part of our plan I assure you. We split up to see where to go. Ed, Eddy and Dante went to look for you guys and transportation while we did the same. Though Dante should have split from the two to look for the transportation cause he looks better on his own and with his technological inventions. We found you first and Eddy dropped of Ed as platoons of soldiers were heading our way and he met up with Dante or continued to speed through the halls to find transport. Right now Techlin should...'' Double D stopped as he just remembered their friend who went to fight more soldiers that were coming.

'' Quick everyone we need to hurry! Now!'' Ed shouted over the chatter as he sensed Double D's worry and they quickly pushed their way through the crowd of students, teachers and the parents. They opened the door quickly and looked to see the ice wall in crumbles. It was on the ground laying scattered and broken. They all looked past that to see a standing Techlin whose back was turned to them. He stood with his shield to his side and a blade in his grip as it lay in the ground.

His clothes was torn all over as he stood there unmoving like a statue. He stood guarding the hallway as soldiers lay dead on the ground and he still stood. Edd noticed the deep straight gas on the ground as if saying don't cross. Techlin's straw hat was on the ground broken and near to being just straw again.

'' Techlin? Tech? Are you still alive?'' Ed asked fearing the worst. He was answered with Techlin turning his head so that the right side of his face showed and his silver-slit eyes stared at them like they were prey. His piercing eyes turned back to normal dark blue color and he turned to them with a cheeky grin.

'' Never leave for so long.'' Techlin stated as he staggered going the opposite way of them.

'' I'm going to find Callie, she isn't here with you guys. I can't feel her aura, I need to find her before she gets mad.'' Techlin said as he walked pass the line using the sword to support himself.

'' Come on everyone lets go and parents, older kids and adults please cover the children eyes' it is not suited for the young.'' Double D stated as the mass of people moved forward their protectors guiding them as they went.

'' It was easy getting in and getting everyone else,'' The magic user said to Double D, the two a few feet ahead of said people.'' but now its going to be more harder getting out.''

_**They Were Rescued, But Now The Final Battle Shall Come.**_

**AN Note response. Hello everyone. If you have skipped this then you have read my note and is wondering what the graphical actions and the rape scene will mean for this story and I am here to clarify any worries.**

**Now this story isn't going to be like all the other super hero stories. There will be death and there will be deaths by out Heroes. I'm adding a bit of reality to this story as I don't want it to be like all the others, this is going to stand out completely. There will be times when killing will be necessary and this will be featured through the entire series so don't expect that all of them are going to be knock out and take to prison. Just remember that and if have questions please contact me via review or PM.**

**Now Lily's little, rape scene was quite graphical and I just want to say that she may have seemed to recover from it as seen just minutes after her almost rape, but Lily is a tough women she putting up a front of not looking weak. After this whole adventure she will have physiological problems and will receive this as any normal human would. This is me apologizing to those who have experienced or know someone who experience rape, I'm not trying to make it look easy to recover from and I'm very sorry for this and tell me all your worries about this story and I will try my best to help you all and avoid this to my best of possibilities.**

**Also expect this from now on in this story. There will be times when killing is done by our heroes as I stated before so it will have a physiological effect on them and will affect the story much more than you might think. This can even hamper them to the point of even questioning why their heroes and why are they doing these evil things and still being called Heroes.**

**Thank you for your time as this was a message of clarifying. Rape is not some kind of joke, its serious and can have terrible affects on people of any gender, race, and age and all those around them.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 13: First Villain Arc: Escaping and The Confronting of the Enemy**

**Review and Review if you want to.**


	13. First Villain III: Escaping

**Let me bleed! Let it snow! Let It snow!**

**Welcome to the next chapter and I have to say a merry Christmas and Happy New Year, might be late for that one, the reason why I haven't been updating my stories in a while is because of my 8th grade science fair which is just a bastard to me and I am struggling as if I don't do this and pass then I'm held back.**

**For the entire time I have been working on it and I have made it far enough that I can now take a small break and try this chapter out. Its completely depressing as I had to reread the entire chapter before and it sucks, so here is the next chapter and hopefully I still got it. **

**Chapter 13: First Villain III: Escaping and Confronting the Enemy**

_**With Lily, Dante and Eddy. 1:03 P.M**_

The soldiers shot more bullets as he and his platoon chased after Eddy, Lily and Dante. Dante and Eddy used a combine shield of Dante's metal and Eddy's sand, but it wasn't lasting long as the metal became dent and the sand fell of piece by piece.

'' Fuck me! What is their bullets made of? It didn't hurt back at the school, and they look the same.'' Dante exclaimed as the bullets pressed more and more into his metal making him feel lots of pain.

'' Ask the one who switched sides.'' Eddy commented sending a few fireballs over the shield as they turned right of a corner given the direction from Lily. The yells of the soldiers confirmed Eddy was successful.

'' The rifles were only set to kill but only at human level. This is at non-human levels and poisonous to our kind. It some kind of metal liquid, I think my dad said it was called Godimiunim, its common in certain places of the world and gives of a blue, or white, light it turns completely blue once melted. It is pretty much the perfect source to kill us. Left!'' Lily explained then shouted as they turned in said direction. The doors blurred by at their speed and the hall seemed to be never ending.

'' Never heard of it.'' Dante said.

'' I said it was common in some places, these places include mostly deep in the Amazon Rainforest so no scientist but our own have discovered it and are planning on keeping it that way.'' Lily said.'' Put down the shield and cover your ears!'' Lily ordered.

'' Why? What are you going to do?'' Eddy asked still not trusting her.

'' Just trust me! Now!'' Lily shouted leaving no room for argument. Eddy and Dante let down their jointed shield and Lily turned on her heels and took a deep breath, by this time the two other Saviors covered their ears. Another second later a defying scream came and the effort to cover their ears were futile as the scream continued on making their ear drums beg for mercy.

Lily, using her Sonic Scream, was left unhindered like the other two, but the soldiers were no better as they received the full force of her power. They all dropped their weapons screaming as they held on to their ears, some took of their helmets just to do so, making it worse. Blood soon started to come out of their ears and they fell to the ground withering in pain, one was banging his head on the wall for the pain to stop only to knock himself out. The assault on their hearing continued for one minute but seemed like hours, but once Lily saw all of them on the ground she stopped.

The echo of it quickly left leaving the ringing in their ears as they tried to recover their sense of hearing. This lasted for a few minutes til they recovered and Eddy reacted first.

'' What the hell was that? You almost ruptured my damn ear drum!'' Eddy shouted at the woman.

'' Shut up Eddy! Your still alive are you? So take it like a damn man and stop whining.'' Lily said making fire appear over Eddy's head as he rolled his sleeves up.

'' Oh I'll show you what a man should do...!'' Eddy was about to pounce only for Dante to stop by shocking them both. It wasn't long before the lightning stopped and they were left a burnt mess.

'' Now its no time for fighting we need to get transportation, I'm sure the others had found everyone else by now. You two need to play nice until this entire thing is over, after this you can kill each other for all I care!'' Dante shouted at blacken Heroes.

The two crossed their arms and mumbled apologies at one another._' I'm dealing with children.'_ Dante thought shaking his head and Lily walked forward continuing the lead, their smoldering clothes did self repair and they dusted the ash of their hands and arms.

After another twenty minutes and no encounter of any soldiers, they were soon in front of a red steel door and over the door was a sign that read ''Transportation''.

'' We're here.'' Lily informed.

'' Finally, lets get these vehicles going and lets the hell out of here!'' Eddy exclaimed wanting this thing over as soon as possible.

'' I still need to wait for my little friends to come back.'' Dante said to the others.

'' What do you mean?'' Lily asked.

'' Before I found you I released some of my robots out to find, hack and store data, and destroy Vladimir's computer.'' Dante told them.

'' Why do that?'' Eddy asked confused of his action.

'' Look we're left in the dark about all this superhero biz and we need a way for us to at least get some info. See what Vladimir knows as he obviously has tons of information of us... of our kind. We're not the only ones trapped in the statue state in the hall we saw earlier. There were about ninety-six in there, if it is that many there has to be more. He hunted us down and hes probably hunting any others like us. We _need_ that fucking information.'' By the time Dante stopped his speech, the ones he sent to get the information was able to come back, surprising the non-technological Heroes.

The snakes slithered back into his satchel, the birds flew down with the spiders on his back. His personal spider landed on his shoulder sending that he was able to collect all information, though nearly all were encrypted and blocked and will take an estimated two to four months to block even for his skill. It checked four times over and was sure to have got everything, even all of the flash-drives and storage units across the room were put into the storage inside of the other robotics.

'' Good job pal, now lets get out of here.'' Dante said walking to the door and opening the door. Instantly he sent a large amount of electricity across the room making the lights come on. They were atop a catwalk when they entered. The three walked to the clean railing and looked out across the area as the lights came on. They saw helicopters, vehicles, boats, tanks, attack helicopters, and three jets.

'' So... how are we leaving?'' Eddy asked his voice echoing across the room. He reached for his ear piece and clicked connecting to everyone's channel.

_**With Techlin, Ed, and Edd. Five minutes after rescue.**_

'' Come on everyone keep up, Eddy just informed us that they found away for everyone out!'' Ed exclaimed to everyone as everyone kept a light jog down the hall. No one made a sound despite of the good news, they had three small encounters with soldiers that lasted for a few seconds each. The situation was too serious and too out of control to even say a word, many were still processing that the school outcasts were the ones with powers and saving them.

Double D was in the front leading the crowd and checking corners as Eddy talked to them._'' Come on Double D just choose, by boat or by air?'' _Eddy asked

'' Eddy could you please just wait for an answer I have to guide everyone through this building with a large number of soldiers looking out for us. We have over a hundred kids and a dozen adults, its hard to think with that many lives on our heads.'' Edd replied sighing once again at Eddy pestering.

_'' Oh fine, we're going by air guys, Dante lets go get those statues.'' _Eddy said to Dante.

'' Statues? What are you... Eddy? Curse you Vladimir and your long range technological interference. Techlin we lost contact, how are you holding up?'' Edd asked worried for his tired friend.

'' I'm fine...I just need to find Callie.'' Techlin answered as he jogged with the others protecting the middle. Techlin was a little sweaty and he looked more tired than before.

'' Are you sure?'' Ed joined the linked conversation.

'' I'm fine guys, don't worry I can still go on without a hitch. I already have a wife and two parents to worry the amount you guys are.'' Techlin said with a tired chuckle, he cut off the connection between the two Eds.

'' Everything is fine on your side Ed?'' Double D asked turning his attention to Ed.

'' No one seems to coming on our rear. Are we getting closer to the transportation area?'' Ed asked looking over his shoulder seeing no one.

'' We should even for this place to be so big we are hurrying at the best we could. I don't want to depend on him much, but Techlin is our best defensive user we have currently and he has to be running low on energy. I could still go and I know you can, but he needs something to keep his energy up. Anything with your spells that can help?'' Double D asked.

'' I'll check and read each one, focus on leading and I'll tell you if I find anything useful.'' Ed clicked off and grabbed his Book of Healing, starting to read the few pages.

Double D removed his hand from the ear piece and checked around the corner this time seeing five soldiers and one saw him, shouting and pointing in his direction. Edd jumped out into sight and drew a light arrow and released it. It shimmered halfway between the marking point of the soldier who was shouting and his entire squad was running and saw the arrow and fell to the ground.

Edd gave a slight smile at them as the arrow came over their down forms and exploded in a bright light. Eddward could see and saw the arrows fly all around making a border in the walls and floors and the soldiers that thought laying down would protect them were now bleeding to death, or seriously injured as the light arrows numbered in four dozens. Edd continued on the straight path that they were on, ignoring their yells of pain.

_**With Vladimir in his computer center**_

Vladimir sat in his computer room on his comfy chair...well whats left of his control room. His computer screens was broken and electricity was flowing from each TV. His keyboard was on the floor and scattered across the room, the file cabinets were on the ground, all his flash-drives were gone.

'' Twenty years of information gone. All because of those damn kids!'' Vladimir threw the chair he was on to the wall and it exploded in piece, next was the place where his keyboard was as he smashed his fists on the table and sparks flew as his blood dripped inside. His rampage wasn't over as he lifted one of the down cabinets and threw them at the collection of screens in the wall and more sparks flew as it made contact, now stuck in the wall.

'' I have to start from scratch all over again! Two fucking decades of work now in the trash, I should have just captured them myself! These kids want to leave with all there friends and family, I won't let them escape alive! None of them!'' Vladimir shouted as he grabbed the necklace around him decorated with white glowing rocks with a blue diamond in the middle. The rope was dark brown leather.

'' I'll make sure that none will leave, but me!'' Vlad shouted as the diamond glowed a bright blue, engulfing him in the warm light.

_**With Techlin, Edd and Ed**_

''Everyone go go!'' Ed shouted as the soldiers continued their fire from down the hall. Ed used _Ventus: Push_ to blow away the other soldiers but they ducked and let the spell fly by and they came out firing again. The rescued captives ran by once the soldiers stopped firing. Techlin had put up an ice wall to protect them but it kept getting shot down by the soldiers.

'' Techlin we need another ice wall, we got a few more people left!'' Double D shouted on the right of the gap as people were behind him, waiting to get the other side, the fear was radiating from them as the soldier kept firing.

'' I'm...trying... Ed I need you to cover.'' Techlin said as he tried to make more ice, but was failing as he was close to being drained. Techlin gave a few coughs and a speckle of blood came out.

'' Okay! _Terra: Rock Wall_!'' Ed understood that his friend was at his limits and needed rest, so he put in a large amount of his Arcane into the spell and a huge and thick rock wall formed covering the entire hall and stood tall, still not reaching the high ceiling. Ed stood by the wall making sure it stayed up.

The last of the people moved across and was reunited with the rest of the people who was down and covering their heads. Whispering words of comfort to the young ones was the older kids and parents to try and calm down the scared kids. Techlin fell to the floor on his hands and knees, trying to catch his ragged breath and to stay conscious, his parents were next to him in seconds.

'' Techlin are you alright?'' His mom asked worry engraved in her voice.

'' I'm(cough, cough, cough) fine.'' Techlin said trying to stand up and didn't get halfway before he fell back down.

'' No your not, I don't know how this power stuff works, but you obviously at your limit. And don't protest Techlin, I know you well enough that your energy level in high due to my punishment on you, but even you have that limit.'' His dad told him calmly.

Techlin hated seeming weak especially with everyone else depending on him but knew his dad was right. Eddward moved and kneel next to him, patting his back.

'' Your father is right, you can't go on like this. You need some source of nutrition or you will be left without energy and that speck of blood means that you could die if you try to push yourself.'' Edd explained to his exhausted friend as he struggled to even keep his eyes open.

'' No! Everyone is depending on us! I need to,'' Techlin started to argue energy shooting through him, but his mother hit a pressure point on his k.'' I need...to...stay up.'' Another hit to the pressure point.'' Please...Callie needs...me.'' Another hit and he was on the floor knocked out in bliss.

'' He is stubborn, I raised him well.'' Alice said with a small smile as her husband picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

'' We'll make sure hes rested, just worry about taking care of those soldiers.'' Tech's dad said and they moved to the crowd of people. Edd turned back to Ed who was now sweating as he held to whats left of the crumpling rock wall.

'' Ed let go, I got it from here.'' Double D said and Ed was glad to do so as he removed his hand and ducked behind a wall, his reserves already replenishing.

Double D drew an arrow and prepared to fire. Techlin and Ed had given their all to protect everyone and now Techlin was out and Ed was recovering from a spell that took a lot out of him. It was all up to him now and he will succeed in protecting everyone.

'' Time to see my own limit!'' Double D exclaimed as the last of the wall fell and the soldiers bullets came. Edd made rapid fire arrows as he was able to get a few. There seemed to be more of the soldiers as they were twice as many. Edd fired more arrow even faster than before as he walked forward the bullets passing by him, some scratched him making the pain soar but he felt that his limits was not reached and kept up the assault, even as his jacket started to get torn and his hood fell off showing his hair he still continued and the soldiers kept firing. Edd made a force field and put his bow away, five were soldiers were down and nine remained. The bullets fought against the force field and Edd saw pieces of it fall off.

What he saw was no longer blurry on the other side but clear. It gave a more defined blue color and was the shape of circle. He continued knowing he must make this and when he was just a few feet away, he dropped the shield and made the force fields around his hands as he unleashed him power on the soldiers. Two fell easily as he made contact with their bodies and they were launched into a wall, another tried to butt him with the end of his rifle, but failed as the force wielder dodge and kicked in the gut, his foot surrounded by a force field, sending the soldier flying into three others and they all hit the wall violently.

_' Three left.' _Edd thought as he turned just in time to receive a punch to the face, but recovered quickly to punch back with a normal punch, then he hit him in the gut, moved pass him and hit the back of the knee, making him fall and Edd held a force field punch to his head sending his body head first to the floor as his head smashed through the floor. One of the last soldiers was quickly gone as Edd suddenly grabbed hold of his telekinesis and pushed him down another hall and he crashed into a wall leaving one shaking soldier who was scared as two entire units was taken down by just one of the ''freaks''.

Edd moved closer to him grabbing him by the neck and holding a force field fist dangerously close to his face.'' Now listen good, I want you to guide me and everyone else down the hall to the transportation area or you will die and don't think you're the first life I taken. Your friend back there on the ground is a prime example of how I handle things.'' Edd refereed to the soldier whose face was deep in the floor and was unmoving.

'' Sure man, just stay cool I'll help, I'll help.'' The soldier said and Double D told him to get up and go and if he does anything funny then he is dead. The soldier complied.

'' We have a guide everyone.'' Double D announced to everyone.

_**With Thomas**_

Thomas ran, ran and ran from his own soldiers. _His _soldiers. After reports of his daughter being one of the freaks the soldiers started to question his motives. After an hour and just more chatter on the comm chanels of defeat of each encounter and findings of more dead, near dead, and unconscious units the soldiers started to question him more and more. Then things started to get rough and he shot one of them. Telling all of them that no one will hurt his daughter made it worse.

So now the soldiers were chasing him and he was being shot at. Thomas was a trained Navy Seal at the age of twenty-two, recruited to the Special Force (Green Berets), went next to the 75th Ranger Regiment in 1999 five years after being a Navy Seal, then was Secret Service protecting George W. Bush the president at the time and stopped three assassination attempts kept wrapped from public view, worked in the FBI for a year then to CIA undercover in Afghan trying to find Osama Bin Laden failed. Next and final was in the 1st SFOD-D (Delta Force) for four years before being dismissed for not following the mission objective and risking the lives of his entire squad.

_' Now here I am running from what used to be my own private army, basically corrupt. Considered a prodigy among the army and yet I've been reduced to this!? Fuck it all, my daughter comes first and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from protecting her...and those kids even.' _Thomas thought as he had to consider that they were protecting her and were trying their best to help everyone.

_' I have to find them and the captives and get them out of here. This place is a lost clause, get my gear from my room, whatever money I have, and guide those kids and the captive out. But now I'm not going to get shot by some grown man who think their soldiers!'_ Thomas thought determination deep in him now coming out. He ducked around the corner and through a door in just a second, he quickly crouched and put his pistol away taking out his ballistic knives and held them in reversed grip.

'' Time to do the M.E.T.D(Multiple Enemy Take Down)'' Thomas whispered as he cracked open the door to see the first of five soldiers come around and after coming into inches of where he was hiding he burst out of the door surprising the soldier as Thomas kneed him in the gut then stab him in the back and using his knee pushed him up stabbing him with the other knife in the heart instantly killing him, two of the other soldiers came around, and like Eddy, Thomas dashed to them too fast for the two to react and he plunged his ballistic knives deep into their chest, landing on the floor he pulled both blood soaked blades out and threw them to the last two soldier going through their helmets deep enough to reach rubber, they fell down unmoving.

Thomas quickly retrieved his knives and grabbed the assault rifle and all their ammo and left for his room. But before he took another step he felt like chocking himself, like he was going to die, and then he felt what came after. Beings of Power had the ability to outward push their energy only if they had enough, this feeling is felt as each power is used but drastically lessen but as one become stronger the energy becomes more potent. This ability was called Intent, it could be used in three ways: Killing, Savior, and Neutral. Killing gave off potent energy of malice and murder being able to even make victims want to kill themselves, Savior gave a warm feeling and was able to energize nearby people, and Neutral just knocked people out and made them uncomfortable.

'' This is evil energy, so potent, so much murder and its not even at its peek. I have strong mental barriers to protect myself from this, so if I feel it then everyone is this entire building could feel it.'' Thomas whispered to himself as he stopped his hand from shaking and reaching for his knives. Thomas shook his head and steeled his mind as he ran for his room needing to hurry and protect his daughter...and the others.

_**With Dante, Lily and Eddy**_

'' What the hell is this!?'' Eddy shouted, his voice echoing through the room as he did. The energy he was feeling, or whatever this was, it was dangerous. It wanted to kill them, it felt like that snake in his soul, so vile and evil, he wanted to kill. Eddy was soon on the floor coughing as he tried to fight the urge to find a tool to kill himself.

Dante wasn't fairing any better as he was left shaking and clawing at the wall in front of him for a way of escape, even by death or by ventilation system. He kept reaching into his satchel and pulling out different amount of tools, but put them back in a few minutes later.

Lily was fairing better than the others to the killing intent. Her power helped protect her from the evil energy, but even she had to feel a little queasy from this. But she wondered who will be so evil to have this much energy. Lily didn't think of it much as she went to help the others.

'' Come on Eddy, snap out of it. Aren't you suppose to be one of the strongest on the team. You look more like a weak little baby instead!'' Lily shouted to Eddy as she slapped him over and over again. Eddy's file said that his anger can overcome anything especially medicines used to sedate patients. She kept at it til her hand started to hurt but soon the heat around them started to rise to the point of her sweating.

'' Will get a fuck away from me! God I wanted to die not slapped around!'' Eddy was back to his old self as he rubbed his sore cheeks glaring at Lily's back as she walked to Dante who was still digging in his satchel like a madmen as all his tools was littered around him and some were stained with blood. Dante's skin kept changing from metal to normal each time he struck sometimes too late and he was able to poke his arm a few times, making the limb bleed.

Lily thought of a way to snap him out of it and realized one way. So sighing and taking her chances and knowing this will not be pretty for her she took the chance and did the only thing that could stop Dante. Going down on her knees in front of the techno genius she grabbed his shoulders and gave a shake, but he remained oblivious to her. His body was shaking hard enough to feel like a game controller on sensitive vibrate.

'' Dante...calm down. Everything is going to be alright.'' Lily spoke in a soothing voice as she grabbed a tighter hold of Dante's shaking body and brung him into a hug. Lily's cheek started to blush as she did so, but her stern face on her face told of something else. It didn't last long til she felt him stop shaking and she felt his head started to move. It happened too fast for her to react but Dante started to rub his head deeper into her chest where his head was resting and a giggling made her stand up and punched him in the head.

'' You perverted bastard!'' Lily shouted to him as he laid on the ground smiling.

'' Sure, but I still felt nipples and soft pillows, thank you God for given women such nice fleshy parts in their biological make up in the beginning.'' Dante said giggling perversely.

_**With Techlin, Ed, and Double D**_

'' Everyone just keep moving!'' Edd said to the others as he felt the raw energy as everyone else. Everyone was left a blubbering mess as they all struggled to stay awake. Techlin woke up after feeling the energy and was able to keep everyone calm with his Chi as it washed over him and the people. But it still leaked through and they made stop after stop as people struggled to stay awake. Techlin was able to cover everyone but Ed and Double D who were left exposed to the raw evil. Ed stayed strong as he tried to ignore it and failed horribly.

Double D was close enough to trying to make a force field around his hand and hit his head over and over til it exploded, but held on strong, well as best as he could. The thoughts of suicide was still in his head as he went, he confiscated the gun of their ''guide'' so he wouldn't try to kill himself, he was much more shaken then the others, but was still with them.

' _What is this, what kind of energy is so evil that it makes me think of suicide, good Techlin gained back his energy enough to cover everyone in it.' _Ed thought as he looked behind them hearing gun shots ringing all around. At least there won't be many soldiers to deal with, Ed thought as he heard more and more.

Then the energy that made them wanted to kill them suddenly stopped and they were all left shaken as the energy that they felt left in an instant. They all stopped to try and catch their breath, having ran for long time. Techlin stopped cloaking the Chi around everyone.

'' Okay what the hell was that?'' Techlin asked receiving a smack in the head from his mom.

'' Watch your mouth and don't think I didn't hear the other words while trying to rescue us.'' His mother said.

'' I don't know but we need to keep moving our guide said that we are close to the transpo-_Bang!_'' Everyone jumped as a gun fired and they all turned forward seeing that their guide was dead on the floor, now forming into a pool of blood.

They all turned in the direction to see a soldier carrying a large suit case in one hand and a black traveling backpack filled with clothes and other necessary things. He had the same uniform as the soldiers but showing his black hair and tanned skin.

Double D grabbed his arrow and was going to fire til the man held up his hand.'' Don't even do it kid, superpowers or not I can still kill you.''

'' Who are you?'' Double D asked immediately his arrow still drawn.

'' I _was_ the one in charge of this mercenary army, but there has been a change in leadership due largely to my daughter.'' Thomas told the boy.'' Look you all need to get out of here, and there is no time for talk-''

'' We're not going anywhere til you tell your daughter to stop all the soldiers.'' Double D said figuring that this man's daughter took over the army.

'' No you idiot, my daughter is one of you!'' Thomas said like it was obvious.

'' What?'' Double D or the others was not expecting that answer.'' But why are working for a man who hunts us down and your daughter is one of them?''

'' Well I didn't know til we actually got here plus he was paying us a bunch of money. In this suit case is over five million dollars. Just a small amount of what he pays me,'' Thomas said slightly lifting the suit case up.'' but didn't your other friends tell you of her shes with them right now.''

'' We don't know if your story checks out, you could be just saying that to get us to come with you and ambushed.'' Techlin said moving next to Double D.

'' Look I don't give a shit about your own little suspicions, I know where the transportation is and the only guy you had is dead so just follow me or you can wander around til the soldiers tire you all out.'' Thomas started heading down the hall.

'' Should we follow him?'' Techlin asked his smart friend.

'' We have no choice now do we? Come on everyone we have to run the whole way!'' Double D told them as they all started to run after Thomas to get to the transportation area.

_**Lily, Eddy and Dante.**_

'' What the hell was that, I wanted to kill myself for just feeling it.'' Eddy said shivering.

'' That was killing intent, a type of evil energy that our kind can push out to try and make the enemy commit suicide or install fear.'' Lily explained to the inexperience heroes.

'' Like to use it, see how it likes it.'' Dante said.

'' You can't, your too inexperience to even use any kind of intent.'' Lily informed Dante who pouted.

'' Well before we're interrupted again I was saying that all the helicopters were fine and that it should be enough for us and the statues, I'm surprised you were able to get them all here Eddy and under three minutes.'' Dante said looking over all the statues that they acquired. Before that killing intent hit they were loading them on the helicopters that would be piloted by Dante's robots. They were halfway done.

Eddy continued to so reducing the numbers greatly as he did. Lily and Dante offered to help but he said he needed the extra training so he can beat Techlin cause he will be able to do this easily.

'' How long has Eddy's and Technician's rivalry been going on?'' Lily asked.

'' Ever since we first met. You see before we moved to Peach Creek we lived in Colorado, where we scammed kids out of their money. The Eds did so too with Eddy as their leader. We were more successful than they but they had their wins. Since Eddy and Techlin were the leaders when we scammed they started a friendly competition where they try to come up with different scams and who ever scam wins is dubbed King of Scams.'' Dante started.

'' That was first, now they get into fights and see whose the toughest, they see who can eat fastest, do the much work in class, the fastest in running, push ups, sit ups, pull ups, the list goes on. Eddy won some, Tech won some, most were ties. But its all friendly really, in the end they usually laugh it up with no hard feelings and joke around about how they can beat the other. Its quite stupid to me, but me and Double D have a little competition from now and then so I can't really talk.'' Dante chuckled.

'' Boys are weird.'' Lily muttered.

'' Girls are crazy.'' Dante responded.

'' Done, whats my time?'' Eddy shouted after putting all the statues in twenty of the fifty helicopters.

'' Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds.'' Dante said and Eddy gave a small cheer.'' Also thanks for pushing the jet and boat into my satchel too they might have technology that was like the shields that deflected our powers.''

'' How much stuff did you take from this place anyway?'' Lily asked already knowing about his pocket dimension.

'' Well that is all of Vlad's information, I picked up a few guns and a rocket launcher of the soldiers that we killed to examine and extract the Godimiunim and examine their weapons, see how it all connects, a jet and boat, I'll take one of the helicopters too after we drop off everyone. Since me and Double D are the smartest in the school, we are allowed to leave class with no permission as we get our work done just minutes into the class. I can go home real quick and work on them, make them my own, see how they work and a bunch of other things I want to test out.'' Dante informed the two.

'' So what role does everyone has in your group?'' Lily asked another question.

'' Wow, our friend wants to know more. Well I work with technological means, Double D does the math and diagrams of each scam, Techlin and Eddy are the ones who comes up with the scams, Ed is the muscle of the group. Ed focuses on entertainment for everyone and we focus on workout material and supplies, have to keep fit and stock for our line of work.'' Eddy didn't like the fact that Dante was telling everything to the woman, he still didn't trust her, but he had to admit that he was starting to like her since she did help save him from that killer intent.

_' I didn't trust the Gates for a while until they proved themselves to me, I wonder how she is going to prove herself to me.' _Eddy thought as he clenched his hands, if she did anything to hurt him or his brothers he'll make sure she pays.

A very loud bang was heard and the three looked up, powers activated, only to see a man with black and tan skin appear.'' Lily!''

'' Dad?'' Lily.

'' Dad?'' Eddy and Dante said shocked.

'' I stole his car.'' Dante said remembering him from the school.

'' You stole my dad's car?'' Lily shouted at Dante.

'' Nope!'' Dante quickly said turning away, until another voice came up.

'' Dante, Eddy, we need everyone on board now!'' Double D shouted to them as he everyone else started to come in and go down the stairs.

'' Why?'' Eddy asked as the people quickly ran by to get on the helicopters.'' Only ten people per heli, and no pushing you all getting out of here!''

'' We got the entire army coming this way, Ed and Techlin are holding them off, you guys go help I'll escort everyone inside the copters!'' Double D shouted.

'' Kay lets...go.'' Eddy said only to run into his dad's chest.'' Oh hey dad, got a growth spurt, uh gotta go!'' Eddy ran by his dad and mom.

'' Oh hes in trouble when we get home.'' Eddy's mom said as they went to get on one of the air crafts where all the parents were.

Eddy grabbed Dante as he ran by his parents and they charged through the crowd with apologies being shouted by Dante. After passing through the crowd they were in the hallway and immediately the sounds of gun firing, rockets and grenades explosions filled their ears. Coming from both sides were dozens of soldiers, with Techlin defending the left and Ed right.

'' I got my brother, you get Ed.'' Dante said and they split.

'' Hey lumpy need some help!'' Eddy exclaimed as Sand Shards* shot from his hands piercing four soldiers through the chest.

'' Eddy!'' Ed said excited to see his friend.

'' Missed me!'' Eddy said to soldiers as he dodged some of their bullets but some scrapped his arms and he felt the poison burn his skin.'' Ed put fire on them!''

'' Alright! _Ignus: Fire Fists!_'' Ed spell came alive as five small balls of fire levitated around him and turned into fists. He ordered them forward where they punched and burn multiple soldiers. Eddy rushed in on the enemy with his Fire Armor alive and around him, he quickly dealt with all the soldiers as they were left burnt on the ground in just a few seconds.

'' Nice one Eddy!'' Ed said patting him hard on the back.

Eddy gave a few coughs before thanking Ed.'' No soldiers are coming lets go back to Double D and get the hell out of here!'' Both Eds left back to Double D.

'' Hey bro, grab my hand!'' Techlin instantly held out his hand to Dante as he ran by grabbing his hand, suddenly Dante stopped and lifted Tech off his feet, Techlin caught on and when his feet faced the soldiers his shot out blades and ice at rapid pace, it was too quick for them to react and many soldiers was pierced. Techlin placed his feet down and swung Dante to the remaining soldiers where he electrocuted them with purple lightning, they were left sizzling.

'' Glad you took a liking to listening to me.'' Dante said as he approached his brother.

'' I just know you think good on the move, anything else just makes you annoying.'' Techlin said as he sensed no more soldiers coming at the moment.'' Lets go back to the others and get out of here before more come.''

'' Agreed.'' Dante said and they made way to the entrance until Techlin stopped and turned around.'' Where you going?''

'' I need to find Callie.'' Techlin said starting into a run down the hall. Dante shouts for him to stop was blocked out as his only goal was finding Callie. He used Chi to speed him up.

'' Shit. Double D we have a problem!'' Dante said going into the transportation area to see most of the rescued in the helicopters.

'' What problem?'' Edd asked to the boy upstairs.

'' Its Techlin, he went after Callie and he won't come back til he does!'' Dante shouted.

'' Darn it. Eddy, Techlin went off to find his wife, go assist him so we can leave this place.'' Double D said putting the last of the students on his side inside.

'' On it!'' Eddy said leaving the room in a split-second with Dante given direction to where he went.

_**With Techlin**_

_' Please be okay Callie please.' _Techlin thought as he put more Chi in his legs to speed him up.

'' Pull you over, your over the speed limit!'' Eddy's voice caught his ears as said boy came to his side.

'' I'm not leaving without Callie!'' Techlin said.

'' Oh shut up, I'm not making you come back.'' Eddy reassured the spirit boy.'' Do you even know where she is?''

'' Yeah!'' Techlin said. Techlin didn't know where this ability came from, but he could sense others auras. Each person had their own aura but he could generalize it for his own personal use. Red was for enemy, blue was allies, and gold and white mix was target. His thoughts was only of Callie so he saw the mist of gold and white in the distance.

'' Shes close by!'' Techlin said.

'' Good! I'm surprised you can go at speeds like this that Chi must really be something.'' Eddy said.

'' Chi is just spirit power and it only affects the body and everything around it. You have an element as your control, wind is everywhere you can go faster than this Eddy I know that much!'' Techlin said.'' Here!'' Both boys stopped running but their speed made them go further as they slid to a stop right in front of the door.

'' Shes in here, just wait a second while I get her.'' Techlin told Eddy and he nodded not wanting to see a cheesy reunion.

Techlin took a breath, he was fearing the worst that Callie didn't want him cause she might thought him as a freak, or worse, she was afraid of him. But Eddy put a hand on his shoulder.

'' Don't worry man she'll still love your ugly ass.'' Eddy's insult had no ill will.

'' Thanks, here I go.'' Techlin said as he entered and the door closed behind him. White was the first thing he saw, white was the only thing he saw. The floors, the walls, the visible ceiling, doors, lights, everything was white. It was blinding, but he pushed on.

There was windows on the walls with doors next to it. Techlin looked through each window as he passed. They all held the same thing. Cabinets with labels of different medicines, IVs, gurneys, defibrillators, small steel tables with surgical tools on it, and a bunch of other stuff that he didn't know about. But it didn't take a genius to figure that this was the med bay. Techlin looked faster as he was sure that she was hurt in some way.

He glanced to the side through the window and saw her on a gurney resting peacefully and with a doctor over her. Techlin went through the door on the side and was quick to ask the question.'' What happened to her?''

'' She went into shock after someone close to her died, why...crap.'' The doctor with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and light brown skin said once seeing Techlin.

Techlin immediately thought of the robots attack and that beam and how it would have killed him if his arms didn't come up in time.

'' Look I know why your here, I know you have a connection to her and all you know since I had to check if the twins was alright...'' The doctor said backing away as Techlin came closer.

'' Twins? You mean shes pregnant with twins?!'' Techlin whispered in astonishment, the doctor said that it was one baby not two!

'' Yeah I thought you would know your own babies,' The doctor received a small glare as Techlin made a move until he put his hands up, and brought one down with a scalpel in his hand and next to Callie's neck.'' now don't make any move or she gets it and so does the babies.''

'' You bastard.'' Techlin whispered.

'' So what, that's life kid especially to a family man like yourself.'' The doctor said smugly.

'' What do you want?'' Techlin asked.

'' Long time servitude, become my servant and I'll let her live, you really think you are not valuable. Just think of the riches that can be obtained after such a discovery. I'll become famous for the discovery of actually superpowers and I'm a good owner I'll give you some of the profit and credit to you. Plus I'll keep your little marriage secret so your family name won't be ruined.'' The doctor said not noticing Techlin put his hands behind his back and sending a blade through the ground as he made it go behind and him and come up ready to strike.

'' Sounds nice, but like you said I'm a family man and a family man protects his family and I need to be with my family to do so!'' Techlin's blade pierced the doctor through the stomach and Techlin moved with an Ice Shard in hand piercing the doctor's chest multiple times. The doctor was in his arms his head close to his ear, the scalpel fell to the ground as the doctor's last minutes of life was passing.

'' But...your a hero...you don't kill.'' The doctor gasped out.

'' A family man will do anything for his family, even kill, no one threatens my family or me and lives.'' Techlin whispered into his ear as he pushed the doctor off him and he fell back dead.

Techlin wiped the blood off his hands on the doctor's jacket before he moved to get Callie. He held her bridal style as he walked out the door leaving the dead doctor in the pool of his own blood, the only color that stood out in the white area. Techlin walked to the door and as he did felt the weight in his arms shuffle. Callie opened her eyes feeling her body being carried, her sight was blurry but the one carrying her was a dark figure with a strange hat, she tried to squirm out of the stranger arms but was stopped at his voice.

'' Callie its okay, its okay, I'm here, I'm here.'' Techlin said to the woman and Callie's sight cleared to see her husband smiling face.

'' Techlin...'' Callie said in shock.

'' Yeah sorry for taking so long, lots of things wants to stop us nowadays.'' Techlin said with a chuckle. Callie soon buried her head into his chest as she put her arms around him saying his name over as her body shook as she cried.

'' I...thought you were...d-d-dead!'' Techlin made out of her muffled words.

'' Well I'm alive and well and I'm here, I won't die until you don't want me no more.'' Techlin assured her. Callie looked up from his metal chest and looked to see that what he was saying was of half-truth. But she didn't care as she gave a kiss to her savior, it was short but sweet.

''(Chuckle) Thanks I needed that, but now we have to go, the others are waiting.'' Techlin said ending the moment as he moved to the door to see Eddy still waiting.

'' Took you long enough lover boy.'' Eddy said seeing Callie in his arms...he had to admit he was jealous.'' Ready to go?''

'' Yeah. Hold on tight Callie.'' Techlin said and her gripped tighten and the two were off in a second at inhuman speeds. It took only a minute for them to reach the transportation area and quickly get Callie on one of the helicopters.

'' Now we can go!'' Ed said excitedly.

'' Dante's activated your robotics its time for lift off. Ed open the hatch!'' Eddward told Ed as he pressed a button on the wall and climbed into a helicopter as they started up. The ceiling with a loud roar opened revealing the great ocean blue above and the sunlight shinned through a hole that was the entrance from air to the place. The helicopters started to rise and made way for the exit.

'' Man can't wait for home sweet home!'' Eddy said as the Heroes shared one helicopter.

'' Vladimir didn't know what hit him!'' Ed said only for his words to go dry as he looked through the window to see Vladimir with giant white eagle wings and his eyes glowing red.'' G-G-G-G-Guys!'' Ed pointed a shaking finger to Vladimir and they all turned just in time to see the eyes shoot out laser to the helicopter's engine making it explode and sending the Heroes to the ground.

They all impacted the ground hard but stood back up seeing Vladimir land as they each got out of their small craters.'' You have all be a thorn to my side for the last time! Twenty years of work gone cause of you, I should have taken care of you all myself!'' Vladimir said.

'' Twenty years of hunting our kind down! Don't you understand how much the world could have changed if you would have let them be. How much better the world would be!'' Lily said.

'' How much better? You fools, three fourths of those in statues are really Villains, I just put Heroes on them so that anyone foolish enough to come here will think highly of me and trust me. You all think you know history, there is a giant white spot in history that only me and my teacher found out!'' Vladimir said to them.

'' Twenty-years ago my teacher found ancient technology more advance than our own. Everyone laughed at his theory but me! I learned with him everything about it, researched others who have reported to have superpowers. All of it kept under wraps by governments, we found colonies of these people underground.'' Vladimir started.

'' At first I sought to help them but they only used their powers to hurt, told of their plans to rule everyone that dwell under the sun. My teacher was a fool for believing that we could help them, so I got rid of him, then I started to research into how to get them under control and I found Godimiunim and learned of the past and how their was people with powers numbering in millions! But danger was always ahead as aliens, monsters, mythological beings, Gods, everything that can be proven now to be fake or nonexistent is real, but there was a catastrophe coming as all humanities and Beings of Powers enemies joined force to take them out. So to devise a plan the strongest Heroes which was the Chosen Ones before you stopped it by wiping out everyone with power including themselves! All their technology, all their progress everything was gone in just a split-second!'' Vladimir continued.

'' This event happened thousands of years before apes turned into humans, and civilization started anew, their enemies ruled over these humans, but we were stronger and fought back successfully holding everything back. We were dominant. But my research indicates that they are in hiding, building their cities, making more soldiers, training, becoming multiple times stronger than their ancestors, all to fight humans who had powers. I'm saving the world by keeping them here and not giving reason for them to attack.'' Vladimir explained the Lost History.

'' But what about you? Those wings aren't exactly human.'' Eddy said.

'' Its because of this amulet that I am protected,'' Vladimir showed them the item as it glowed brightly.'' it contains all the power I have drained from those before you. Enough of my history lesson, its time I kill you all!'' Vladimir pointed the wings forwards and shot feathers at the Heroes, who were able to jump out of the way as the feathers pierced the walls with tiny craters around them.

'' _Terra: Ravage Trees_!'' Ed spell erupted from the ground as he landed capturing Vladimir in his trap only for it to be burned down a fire.

'' _Fire Spell #23: Volcanic Arms_!'' Vladimir shouted as he rushed to Ed with his arms black with red cracks as black smoke came off of it. He made contact with Ed's face, stomach and chest as he left burned marks in the boy. Eddy came to help his friend by pushing Vladimir in the face, sending the scientist back, but Eddy didn't stop as he covered his right with blue fire and punched him again, covering his left hand in dense sand he punched him in the stomach. Eddy continued his barrage only for his fists to be caught by both the mans hand as he kneed Eddy in the chin sending the boy in the air and punching Eddy in the gut soon after.

Double D appeared behind the man as he landed with Eddy in hand and made a force field around his hands and hit him in the back sending him fly and dropping Eddy on the ground.

'' You alright Eddy?'' Double D asked lifting him up.

'' Fine.'' Eddy replied.

Double D turned to Vladimir to see Techlin and Lily double teaming him. Techlin made for strikes with his swords but Vladimir was too fast to dodge and Lily made a pack of drawn wolves appear and attack the scientist along with Techlin. Lily played an attack note as it went to Vladimir and hitting him square on, stopping him, and allowed Techlin to get a few good marks on him and the wolves to bite down on the scientist pulling him to the ground. The trap, like Ed's, didn't last long as Vladimir's body became steel and the wolves were pulled off of him and crushed under his boot. Despite his heavier appearance Vladimir came at Techlin to fast for the boy for him to act and was slugged across the face and knocked off his feet.

Vladimir turned to Lily and his hand became that of a revolver as he shot bullets at her but she was able to play a D notes to protect her from the attacks. Double D turned visible a few feet away from Vladimir and fired arrows that did nothing to penetrate his skin, Vladimir turned around to Double D only for Dante to emerge from underground grabbing hold of Vladimir from behind and charging him with electricity.

'' Its only skin, not your insides!'' Dante shouted as he thought he could end this only for Vladimir to become water and slip from his grasp and was a puddle. Suddenly a fist popped out of the puddle uppercutting Dante and another that slammed the airborne boy down hard. Techlin came with his ice ready to freeze and crush Vlad only for Vlad to become spoke and surrounded Techlin. Techlin felt the heat around him rise as he started to sweat and a fist made contact with his side, then another from his other side, more and more punches came until he pushed out his Chi making the mist go away and for Vladimir to reform a few feet away from the Heroes.

'' You may have powers, but we have numbers, just give up now! Everyone else you held captive is gone and on their way to the U.S. You can't have no one help you, you can't touch them.'' Lily said.

'' Even so, I'll show you that I am more than capable of taking down all six of you!'' Vladimir started to glow a neon green color as he radiated energy off of him.

'' Hes going to blow!'' Techlin said and they all turned to go to the exit only for Vladimir to output all of the built up energy and send a shock wave of neon green energy destroying everything in its path and launching our Heroes through the walls of the school as they all flew at amazing speeds.

Their flying was over as they crashed through enough walls to slow them down and for them to roll on the ground a little before stopping. They were scraped and badly hurt as they stood up, their clothes were torn, but they didn't pay mind to the clothing as they focused on their. Ed felt the pain but healed and used a spell to heal the others.

'' Sanitatum: Closing Wounds!'' Ed's spell covered everyone in a green light as their cuts healed.'' Sanitatum: Bone Healer!'' The same thing happened again and any fractures or broken bones was healed though painfully.

'' Thanks Ed.'' Lily said.

'' Yeah thanks, but what do you we do? He has an arsenal of powers that can negate our own!'' Techlin said.

'' Man I hate this, he just had to have that stupid necklace!'' Dante exclaimed.

'' Necklace? The amulet! We need to take it away from him!'' Eddy said.

'' We were all close enough to grab it and I even reached for it, but it wasn't outward its was in him, he made it melt into his chest so when he showed it was stuck there.'' Techlin said.

'' Maybe we can weaken him, like Techlin said he has an arsenal but what if he used too many of those powers at the same time.'' Double D suggested.

'' It would overload, but how many do we have to make him use at the same time. He could use two at the same time, who says he can't do three or more as well.'' Ed said.

'' Well we're going to find out as here he comes!'' Lily said pointing down the hall to see a giant python snake coming down the hall crushing the walls and making the ceiling fall as it did so.

'' Split up, three that way, three the other way!'' Techlin said as he, Double D, Dante went left and Lily, Ed, and Eddy went right.

Vladimir stopped at where they split up.'' Hmm! Fine they just made it easier to be beaten. A like the strategy Divide and Conquer.''

Vladimir turned back into a snake turning to where Lily, Ed, and Eddy went.'' I'll make sure you all pay dearly!''

_**The Battle Has Begun!**_

**Well here we are, after so many chapters we finally see the battle between the Heroes and Vladimir, they may have rescued everyone and let them escape but what about them? Will Vladimir's castle be their resting place or will they emerge victorious, who knows?!**

**But that was a good chapter in my eyes, took a long as time to write though! I really hope this makes up for the time I missed, I just got a lot of stuff on my plate in life that I couldn't write so thank you all for staying there.**

**Also I need to ask you, the reader, a small favor. You see Ed is a spell user, obviously, and hes going to have lots of spells under his belt. Problem is, I'm having a hard time making some up. So I ask you to make up spells, I know some of you make say that I'm lazy but I can't blame you, you think of spells for one character with having to deal with about five others to worry about! So please help me here is a format if you want to help:**

Spell Name:

Description:

Level:(Novice, Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master)

Type of Spell:(Fire, Wind, Water, etc etc)

**These spells can really be anything you want, like Illusion, Conjuring, Dark, Light, anything and thank you all for those who will participate. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 14: First Villain IV: Final Battle**


	14. First Villain IV: The Final Battle Pt 1

**I'm back and you know you love me so much for being back. **_**2/23/2013**_

**Wow has it been awhile since we last saw each other. I wonder how many of you are even still willing to continue. Oh yeah, I know about 600 views of you. I looked at the traffic stats and I saw a surprisingly amount of views expecting to see like one-hundred or some low number, but I like that you guys are sticking with me and I just want to say thank you. Quite personally, thank you.**

**Well like I said before my science fair is over and I just need to do some minor tweaks that are of no importance whatsoever. **

**In other news the entries of making your own Ed's Spells and the making of your own Savior (Heroes) or Destroyer (Villains) is still on and has been so keep them up! **

**Okay enough of this lets just get to the good part alright.**

**Chapter 14: First Villain IV: Final Battle Part 1**

_**With Ed, Lily, and Eddy 2:32 P.M February 7**__**th**__**, 2010**_

"Damn it, why chase us, go after the others!" Eddy shouted to Vladimir still in snake form and giving chase. Eddy was carrying both Lily and Ed on a platform of sand, which was held from his back like wings, for both of them to stand on and launch attacks at Vladimir, but no matter how strong their attacks was it didn't have any effect. He either deflected the attack or shrunk down to a size to squeeze through the ones that involved many projectiles and dodged them and he was gaining on them once again.

"Eddy speed up!" Lily called over her shoulder sending another wave of red musical notes to snake Vladimir only for it to fail by being deflected.

"I'm still speeding up, he's too fast! Dante please tell me there's a plan in that smartass brain of yours?" Eddy shouted as he did a _very_ sharp turn around a corner and he could have sworn that his ankle would have broken if he had done it sharper.

"I'm thinking!" Dante shouted in response as he looked hazily around for anything to use in their advantage. He looked ahead down at the speeding hallway and saw a wall and a plan came just in time.

"Eddy go faster and don't even think of slowing down!" Dante said as he jumped in front of the confused Eddy.

"Keep going to the wall!"

"What?!" Eddy shouted in shock

"Just do it, we're running out of time!" Lily shouted before an argument began between the two, she turned back around to deliver a roundhouse kick to Vladimir nose and he fell back slightly before coming back more angrily.

"You heard the woman." Dante said with a slight smile and Eddy rolled his eyes.

Dante started to turn into metal as the wall came closer and Eddy speeded up as he put his effort into gaining the speed and keeping up with Dante increasing weight. Eddy didn't long before the wall came just inches away before Dante put himself in front of Eddy and crashed through the wall, then the wall after that, the wall after that, and so on. This continued for about ten minutes as Eddy started to slow down and Dante started to lose weight, due to the energy put into the charge from both Heroes they fell down just before they impacted another wall.

The walls they came through had gaping holes that seem to go for miles, the two Heroes were left tired on the ground but Lily got them up with a quick healing song and pulled them up.

"Okay genius, where the hell is this plan going, cause he's still chasing us!?" Lily started sweetly an ended with a yell, pointing through the holes in the walls and seeing a farther but gaining Vladimir who was now a ten foot cheetah.

"Just wait one moment, need my remote." Dante said groggy pulling a circular detonator out of his pocket and pressed the red button in the middle and a loud, deafening sound came with Eddy, Dante, even Lily to drop to the ground and cover their ears with their hands. Vladimir stopped and did so as well transforming back to his human self, but then the sound was replaced with a rapid beeping and Vladimir eyes opened to see spiders surrounding him with beeping red eyes, he saw hundreds of them surrounding him and the walls behind and ahead of him.

"How did he make so many?" Was the thought of Vladimir as they gave one more beep before the mechanical arachnids exploded! The sound expanded throughout the castle and would tell anyone far or nearby of their location. Eddy and Lily did nothing but stared in shock at the tons of rubble that buried the man that was chasing them, suddenly their shock was turned to surprise and horror as a loud thunderous roar came and made the ground shake.

"I thought that would end this, but I guess it didn't. Come on Eddy, let's go and find the others before he gets out and gives chase to us.'' Said a disappointed Dante and Eddy shook his shock off and let the two grab on to his silk jacket. The speedster continued his run down the hall and as far away from the rubble as possible.

"How the hell did you make that many spiders?" Eddy asked after a few minutes of silenced.

"When I found out about my pocket dimension, I set my spiders to auto build leaving lots of metals and electricity flowing around so that they could build, that was a small number cause I keep dumping some metal and electricity and they keep building." Dante informed and the two were not surprised with the many events that happened to them in the past days.

Eddy continued on in complete silence, save for their fluttering clothes and his rapidly running dress shoes.

_**The Other Three Heroes Three Minutes After Separation**_

"Double D what should we do?" Ed asked as they ran down they turned a corner. Eddward led the way as Ed covered the back and Techlin stayed in between the two.

"I don't know Ed, Vladimir is just too strong. We all just went at him at the same time and yet he was able to negate or deflect all our attacks, in addition he has dozens of superpowers at his disposal." Edd said.

"So you think we should give up?" Techlin interrupted him and the smart-Ed stopped in his tracks and the two following did so as well.

"(Sigh) I don't know, giving up seems to be the only action right now, but we can't let Vladimir win at the same time. He has so much power, once he is done with us, he can go after the entire world and possibly win." Double D had a thought in mind, but he didn't want to mention it.

"That's one thing, he's way too dangerous for anyone else to take him, but we are, we are the Chosen Ones, what if this was the evil that will come to us, the evil we had to stop." Techlin reminded them of the night of their Awakening and Jane, who told them of their destiny.

"Then, if we can't beat him and we can't let him go on, then what do we do?" Ed asked once again and both stared to Double D. Eddward saw the look both gave him and they came to the same conclusion as he did, but wanted him to say it, to hear the one that always gave the right answer give them the right answer for this one last time.

"We…we just might have…to sacrifice ourselves." Just as he finished, the entire castle shook as if an underwater earthquake was happening. They struggled to their balance but got back their footing once it ended and a minute passed before a loud roar was heard that made them fear for their friends.

"I don't want to do this, but if our families get to live normal lives without some guy like Vladimir ruling them, let's do it. Hopefully, we will find another way to avoid this." Ed stated ready for what might come.

"Let's hope that the others will understand once we find them." Techlin said and they were about to start their search for the others, only for Eddy to turn the corner and crash into Techlin, letting those hanging on him fall onto the others and now they all were on the floor groaning.

"Eddy you damn idiot, watch where you're going!" Techlin yelled at the down Eddy as he stood up.

"Sorry, we had to get away fast from Vladimir, Dante's trap didn't work." Eddy defended himself.

"You caused that explosion at that magnitude?" Eddward asked shocked.

"Yep," Dante said happily as everyone stood up and everything was alright in their books. " so now that we're all back together, what's the plan cause mine went out the window."

Double D, Tech, and Ed looked nervously as they didn't figure how to approach the others with their plan.

"Well we did come to a plan, but you may not like it." The smart-Ed said.

"What is it; I'm willing to try anything if that explosion back there couldn't stop him." Lily told them crossing her arms.

"Good that you might say that." The strongest-Ed said happily.

_**Five Minutes Later.**_

"I swear I better go down in the history books." Dante said as they all were in a lit room in a circle, they found it after Edd told them of the plan and they settled to discuss this plan and how it will go down. The room was like Lily's but with no bathroom and bear of anything but a light above the ceiling that surprisingly lit the entire room. Dante, Ed, Eddy, Lily, and Double D sat in a circle, while Techlin leaned against the wall next to door listening for Vladimir outside the door and in the conversation.

"Don't worry; we agreed that our sacrifice will be a last resort. We know what to do if we come down to that, right?" Techlin asked and they all nodded.

"Now we need to defeat Vladimir without killing ourselves with him coming with us." Lily said.

"Agreed, let's start with what we know of Vladimir." Edd said and they all sat and thought.

"He is evil, mad with power." Techlin started.

"Wants us dead for ruining twenty years of work and Dante taking his data." Lily added on.

"Has the powers of dozens of other Heroes and Villains that can negate and deflect our attacks." Ed continued the list.

"Knows all of our powers and our weakness if what Lily said a few minutes ago about the data on us he collected." Double D added.

"Uses more than one power at a time." Eddy said.

"Has a high energy usage limit." Dante said.

"A strong will to not give up." Eddy added.

No one added on to the list and silenced fill the air, now they sit and planned on the info they had.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Dante walked along the empty hallway, sweat all over his face and the nervous twitching of his hand seeming to never stop. His satchel was gone and he was ready to kill his friends for taking his tools. His white shoulder cape was also gone and he was left in his normal white royal attire. His shoes and fast breathing was like drums to him as he continued, exposed and vulnerable.

Dante's eyes darted from one point to another, checking each crack in the wall, each crevice of the doors, just waiting to see, hear, or smell Vladimir. His heightened senses were now being used to what he believes was its highest level he could use them at.

"Note to self, start training with senses once we get back home." Dante muttered as low as a fly as more sweat developed and he didn't make a move to wipe the sweat of his hands. Dante stopped dead in his tracks, footsteps, he wasn't alone. Dante pinpointed them just around the right corner and they were coming closer.

"_The plan better work." _Dante thoughts also rang in his head and he prayed to all gods in the world that he makes it alive.

The footsteps came closer and closer, louder and louder, his fear worsens to the point of his heart being the drum in a rock band. The shadow of the man of his fears started to appear and Dante got prepared for his act.

Finally, his foe appeared. Dressed like he was when they faced him in the Transportation Area. As if he was normal, but he wasn't. Vladimir strode by until he stood directly in the middle of the hallway, ten feet in front of Dante and did a ninety-degree angle and now they both face each other.

"Dante Livingston Gates, the boy who took away everything in data I have collected for over twenty years." Vladimir said with an unusual calm.

"Yeah, you already knew who I was; you know what I do when the others aren't with me." Dante made sure his earpiece was off for this part.

"Yes, I do and I will compliment you on that part. Contacts all over the worlds, info never passing you by, the boy who can do nearly anything, valuables hidden in three different states in unknown locations, the ability to start wars. Treasure Hunter, Adventurer, Thrill Seeker, Criminal, Instigator, Code Name: Erebus, Master Thief." Vladimir said the last title with venom.

"Yeah, all those names, a web of information and wealth at my fingertips. It's hard to really try and not start a war with how much dirt I have on the world leaders." Dante couldn't believe he was having this discussion with this man.

"Before I destroy you Dante, tell me, why? Why have all this power, yet do nearly nothing with it. All the wealth and your talent wasted on scamming for just a few extra bucks when you can by everything and have more, why?" Wings sprouted from his back that were two yards large and looked like eagle wings and he noticed that the feathers looked sharp.

"I have my reasoning Vladimir, but I look forward to decoding your information and finding out all your secrets. Just like anyone else, I take your information and store it away for examining and later use. I guess you're not so special, cause you are just another easy getaway." Dante stopped as feathers flew by his head and cleanly cutting a nip of his air; in addition they planted themselves in the wall, fifty yards away, and only the tip was seen.

"I'll show you easy getaway!" Vladimir shouted as he flew at Dante who started to run.

"I got him lured and I'm going your way bro!" Dante said in the earpiece, dodging steel feathers.

"_Just stay alive, my part is ready and so are the others."_ Techlin told his younger brother.

"Good, cause I got him real mad. Easy getaway Vladimir, real easy!" Dante clicked off and shouted to Vladimir who pulled his wings back and with a strong gust send hundreds of feathers at the boy turned and made a giant and thick metal wall out of his hands and blocked the feathers with the tips of the feathers piercing to the other side. He detached the metal from his hands and continued to run; he heard the wall be ripped apart like tissue and he really hoped this plan was successful in the end.

Dante turned another corner and was heading for Techlin's ambush that was down the hall and in the transportation area. Vladimir came around the corner and saw Dante, instead of sending feathers his wings turned to multiple tentacles and went for Dante. The lightning user looked over his shoulder and saw what was coming and did the best thing he could do. The younger Gates brother turned and made his arms into Darkness Mist to form his own tentacles that went for Vladimir's own. The two attacks clashed, tangling around one another, more tentacles sprouted to subdue the other, only for them to get tangled as well. It wasn't long before it became a deadly tug-of-war.

The master thief grunted as he pulled harder trying to get Vladimir to slip while Vladimir tried to do the same. Dante's mind started to change. Evil, killing, thirst of blood, raping, destruction, was all filling his thoughts and he loved it. His eyes turned from their regular black eyes seemed to pulse across the rest of his eyes leaving two pure black eyes. This change didn't last as his eyes reverted to normal, his dark tentacles went away and pulled back and Vladimir's tentacles went forward at amazing speeds.

The confusion of his powers going away was over and Dante made a run for door of the transportation area.

"_What the hell happen to my power?" _Dante thought as he held and looked at his hands.

"**Idiot, we told you to stop using the power."** Dante heart jumped at the voice appearing from nowhere.

"_Who was that?"_ The boy looked and only saw a slightly sweaty and angry Vladimir. Nothing spoke after that so he shrugged it off and went on to the ambush. He reached the door and went in, closing it behind him.

"You can't hide from me!" Vladimir shouted as his tentacles ripped the door open and he fell due to the balcony and stairs somehow disappearing. His tentacles that landed first softened the fall but it hurt as the tentacles were a part of him. He made them return and his hands went back to normal. He did not see Dante climb down from the exit sign he was hanging on and go through the door.

"Hello Vladimir." Vladimir arms turned to molten lava once he heard the voice and saw a crossed armed Techlin standing across the Vladimir.

"Techlin Gates, the strongest member of your little group." Vladimir saw this chance to destroy their big hitter, especially with none of the others around to help.

"I'm not the strongest; you have Eddy and Lily to deal, plus Ed, Double D, and my brother who all are just as strong as me. So if I go down you have a bigger fight ahead of you." Techlin moved his straw hat up as to stare at Vladimir, showing the grown man no fear in his eyes or soul.

"Speaking of which, where are your friends? Did they abandon you or did you decide to beat me yourself to show your strength as an Alpha?" Vladimir seemed to be blinded by his rage of Dante to even figure out their plan.

"They left me and my brother to deal with you. I am the one who's going to defeat you right here and now, in addition Dante already has a way out so no way of getting to him. This ends here. So bring it on you fucking asshole that couldn't even stop a little kid from stealing from him. In fact, you're more than an asshole you're a disgrace of a man, completely pathetic, no wonder momma and papa didn't love you." Techlin had to compliment his skills of acting, because the energy level that was being using in anger was high.

Vladimir's breathing became hard, his nostrils flared and his eyes started to turn blood red. His arms started to get hotter and hotter to the point of which the steel around him started to melt. Without warning, he was in front of Techlin with a right lava fist midway to his face. Tech reacted with an erected shield deflecting the attack but sending the married boy to the wall where a heavy indent of his body was left.

The shield went down and Vladimir was on him again with double lava fist in mid-swing, but responded a split second faster with his ice coming over his arms and being held up blocking the attack. The two enemies' faces were just an inch apart from each other as they stared down with bared teeth.

Techlin then pushed the man back with all his strength and went on the offensives, trying to get a body hit with him with his chunks of ice that was his arms only for each heavy and slow attack to be blocked. Techlin jumped back a good distance from Vladimir the ice flowing back into his arms.

"You countered by ice, but not my blades!" Techlin hands changed to their Claw form and he went on the offensive again, Vladimir made the lava arms go away and turned his entire body into metal as he charged at the boy.

They clashed in the middle of the room making sparks fly from the contact. Makorov made the break of the contact by redrawing his fist and punching Tech in the gut and the armor absorbed much of the attack but he still felt it and it will be sore in the morning. Techlin struck with a sword slash that made no dent or scratch.

Tech moved his hands down with Vladimir arms going down as well, lifted them up so that he was left wide open and using ice and Chi to push him back. Sprouting blades from his palm he moved at faster speeds and made an x-strike across the chest area then spinning and using both blades to uppercut him fifteen feet in the air. Jumping up to his height, the Hero changed his blades to daggers and made lightning fast attacks at the man even using Chi to make his attacks twice as strong and fast and he was sure he was at more than eighty strikes, leaving scratches all around body.

The boy hero flipped once and Chi kicked Vladimir Makorov in the air, the man stunned by his surprise attacks, he hit the ceiling hard leaving an indent and his body in the concrete. Techlin landed and saw Vladimir get out of his indent and fall, but the boy wasn't done yet as focused all three of his powers into his arms and punched through the ground, sweat started to develop on his face as he tried to make the power go out of his hands.

With a powerful yell he was able to unleash his attack from the ground into the surprise and shock Vladimir. The attack that shocked the man was a giant blade made of both ice and black blade and coated in a visible amount of Chi and came at him fast enough for him to not dodge. The attack contacted and sent him back into the ceiling and farther up as the attack went on and on and slowly stopped.

The maker of the great attack slowly stood tall, pulling his hands from the ground as peddles of concrete fell back to the ground. Tech stood still as his hat covered his eyes showing his mouth which had a line a blood coming from the corner to his chin. The boy made a small smile before he fell on his back and stared at the ceiling and the attack that he left up.

Tech was sore all over his body, he used more energy than he should, he remember the heat that he felt from Vlad was painful, plus the strike to the gut was now hurting badly. The power he used in the attack drained him completely, but he done his part of the plan and needed to get out of here before Vladimir awoken. He was about to stand only for a hand stretch out of his giant ice blade and grab him by the neck lifting him up.

Slowly, coming out of the material was madder, sweaty and tired Vladimir with his grip tightened around Techlin's throat.

"I admit your power is beyond great, but it wasn't enough!" He slammed the boy to the ground and the body bounced and blood and saliva came out of his mouth. Vladimir wasn't done as he picked him up again and slammed him against the base of his last attack. Then, Vladimir held him by the neck against the ice blade and made his right arm into lava, metal, and electricity turning the lava and metal into a conjoined blade as electricity coursed through it.

"The power you would have hold might have been great enough to stop all evil, but you just wasn't good enough." Vladimir said holding his blade closer to Techlin and he looked away and prepared for his death. His life already flashed before his eyes. Vladimir leaned in close to Techlin's ear wanting him to hear his words.

"After I destroy your "brothers" and Lily, I will pay a visit to Callie and make her and your child suffer a_ slow_, _painful_ death." Vladimir's whispered words made Techlin's eyes shoot open and his eyes instantly change from normal dark blue to silver eyes with slits. A pulse of energy stopped Vladimir from moving and that was enough time for Techlin to punch Vladimir in the face and get out of his grip.

"Stay away from them! Don't you _ever_ threaten her life again or you're dead!" Techlin shouted as he went on all fours and power started to build around him.

"How? He was completely drained of energy, how is he gaining more and more?" Vladimir thought in shock as he was now frightened for his life.

True to Vladimir, Techlin's power was indeed growing fast but unknown to both that it was gaining so much power that his body wouldn't be able to handle it. Luckily someone was able to stop him.

"**Sorry Techy can't let you use too much."** A voice in his head said and the Hero suddenly felt all his power leave him and his eyes

"The hell was that voice?" Techlin muttered and saw the still shock Vladimir and took this chance to make a run for it using the vent that Dante pointed out for him. He also pulled out three smoke bombs, privately made by his little bro. He threw them down and they made a smoke cloud large enough to cover the room by just a small percentage. He made way to the vent and ripped the metal covering off his escape entrance and went through on all fours, speeding down the vent and heading in the directions he remembered.

Stopping he reached for his ear piece and clicked on all channels.

"I got him weaken, but my energy all gone so it's all up to you three, trust me he should be a cake walk, after getting him a beat down let Eddy take his time with him." Techlin said in the communicator receiving nothing for a minute before a click was heard.

"Right!" Two male and one female voice said. Tech continued on his way, going to regroup with his brother at the end of his path.

**I feel like a piece a shit for releasing this shitfest right here. Been gone for months and this is what awaits my readers. Trust me I feel like I should do better and add more but I'm stuck! I just can't think of it right now! Really sorry for being so long with this crapter and just wait I'll try to make the next chapter a lot more better than this sorry excuse. **

**So I guess you can try to forgive me, but you don't have to. Flame all you want I don't care. Its expected.**

**Next, and hopefully better, chapter:**

**Chapter 15: First Villain V: The Final Battle Part 2**


	15. First Villain V: The Final Battle Pt 2

**Hello, I'm back.**

**I hope you all read what I said in the note before this chapter. I actually hope you understand why I couldn't. But everything is fine, because now I feel like I can have time to write this story and continue it. I have been improving my writing skills and I'm hoping that I can integrate them into this chapter and the many that will follow. **

**For this chapter, I'm planning on making it the last battle, but I don't really know. You guys have been waiting for it for a while so I think this action packed chapter showing everything coming to an end is just what you deserve but as you may know, I'm kinda crazy so who knows. **

**To inform you I am now using Google Docs. Its really great in helping writing so make an account and give it a try for any type of writing from school to just about anything else. Happy Holidays as well and stay safe out there.**

**So here is the chapter that is long overdue. Hope you all enjoy and see you at the end.**

**Chapter 15: First Villain V: Final Battle Part II.**

_**Lily **__**Violon D'or(Golden Violin) 3:06 P.M February 7th, 2010**_

"It's done." Lily opened her eyes, the sight of the hallway she stood in the middle of came into view.

She had focusing on the amount of large energy that Dante,Techlin, and Vladimir had released, already knowing how their energy felt. Dante's felt energetic, warm, and uncontrollable; Techlin's energy was the polar opposite, feeling controlled, icy cool, and radiated dominance; finally, Vladimir felts malevolent, pure malevolent.

"I'm surprised by the amount Techlin has displayed, impressive even. The others are probably just as powerful." Lily thought as she started her run to her position. Vladimir will not be happy once Techlin slips away. Well, she hoped he's got the chance to get away. The last output of energy was Techlin's and it felt tainted as if brought upon by extreme desperation or anger, and then it vanished in an instant.

Suddenly, an evil energy shot up in massive amounts, and she knew who it radiated that type of energy. A small smile settled on her face knowing that so far the plan that they came up was working out splendidly.

_**Vladimir. One Minute Earlier**_

Vladimir snapped out of his trance. He didn't know that Techlin even had that amount of energy left after dispensing so much in his previous attack.

"That boy is something, he has to be the strongest." Vladimir wondered out loud, then realized that said strongest was the now gone. Vladimir's teeth grinded against each other, his eyes glowed a dangerous red, and the energy from his body was covering him in a thin line of red.

Then, without any indications, Vladimir arms shaped-shift into big, black rocket launchers and he started to fire the rounds to the wall, the ceiling, the door, anywhere that can be hit with an explosion he fired at. As the explosions went on they grew louder and stronger than the last shots fired. Soon, the ammunition of the rockets changed from pure energy to that of a fire hydrants for lava and in a few minutes, the room was filled with magma that burned through the metal of the room effortlessly. Vladimir stood in the middle of it all, seething in rage and still radiating large amounts of energy, as if Techlin's barrage was futile in lowering his energy.

Then he felt it, a strong pulse of energy that was cool and refreshing like ice cream with the taste of mint filling his taste buds. He recognize it, it was the Hero of Music, the daughter of the mercenary who was hiding her right under his nose. He wondered why she was here, and he came to the conclusion that she was here for her allies, but no, she has always been here, hiding from him.

"I will kill them all!" Vladimir said as he launched to the giant gap in the wall that once held the door and leaving the room filled with lava that was still going through the walls and floor. Unseen by him was the tiny cracks in the wall and the steam that followed.

_**Dante Livingston Gates. 10 Minutes After Techlin's Assault**_

Dante waited at the entrance of an air vent in the middle of one of the many hallways of the facility. Dante didn't know what this place can be called anymore, definitely not a school, but a secret laboratory seems to fit. Dante thoughts on the new label didn't last long as he soon heard, his senses heighten ever since the Awakening, a rumble through the vents. The rumbling came closer at quick speeds and once he heard it about twenty feet away from him; he turned his hand into metal, ripping the vent from the wall taking small bits of walls with it. The Savior of Blades came through a second later. Techlin stood at tall as he turned to his brother, a small smile settling on his face. Dante responded the same way.

"Everything's going exactly as plan." Techlin stated, still slightly out of breath from the mass amount of energy he used.

"Yeah it did," then Dante noticed the two lines of blood coming from the corner of Techlin's mouth. " and you over did it a little."

"I know. I believed that the attack that I did would probably finish him, but it didn't. I almost died." Techlin told his brother who gained a look of surprise.

"How?"

"The attack I did, coupled with me taking care of soldiers left and right, I have been using too much energy, for the entire day I had been using too much. I'm drained, and I was after that last attack and that allowed Vladimir enough time to get to me," The two brothers started to walk in the direction of Eds, to prepare for the final part after Lily. " then Vladimir said something as he was about to finish me."

"What did he say?" Even if he was inexperienced in sensing others' energy he felt the tremendous output of energy from the transport area. The Eds and Lily had to felt it as well.

"He said that he was going to kill you guys, then Callie and my child and I just flipped. But something was in my head and told me to stop using it and it took the power away and it was gone. Vladimir was stunned by that and I got away." Techlin finished explaining the details before his escape.

Dante wanted to respond, but was left in silence. Dante knew that if anyone was to threaten his brother's wife would be dead in seconds. But that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about, he could relate to his energy suddenly being taken. When Vladimir and him were at the stalemate, the voice told him to not use it again and took it away. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how he'll take it.

"_Fuck it." _"I know how you feel because the same thing happened to me when I got to Vladimir, I used a power I can't use and that power went away and a voice called me an idiot for using it. After that, I came in and it was your turn." Dante explained, predicting the next choice of words of his brothers.

"We all are allowed to use all three of our powers, why can't you use yours?" The confusion was evident in the ice user's voice.

'Sigh' "This power, its called Darkness Mist, well I call it that. It's something my Spirit Guardians told me of, said I wasn't strong enough to use it and that if I did that I'll be corrupt or something. But I can't use it yet." Dante explained deciding to at least be truthful to his own blood.

"Oh, then don't use it." Was his brother's simple response and that made Dante mad.

"Don't use it? Why can't I? I mean you, Ed, Double D, and Lily can use all three, but I can't!? That's unfair!" Dante ranted like a child and Techlin gave a disapproving look at the boy, his mature side showing.

"Stop acting like a child, Dante! You're thirteen and in the eighth grade. I suspect you to use that smart brain of yours to try and understand why you can't use it. What if you do use it, and get corrupted? What then?" The Gates had stopped their walk to stare down one another.

"What if I don't? Ever think that I'm stronger than I look? I can control it!" Dante argued back.

"I know you're strong and if I knew of this then I'll push you to control it, but lets remember who said not to use it." Techlin said.

"The Spirit Guardians so wha-"

"They are beings of great power who help us! They have millenniums of knowledge against our own, more experience with our powers because they made them, and they know the limits of our own bodies. Trust me when I say, that they will know more than anyone and they will teach you one day to control it. Just be patient." And with that the older brother turned and started the walk to the Eds once again, leaving a deeply aggravated Master Thief behind.

Silently and still fuming he followed after his brother, remaining a comfortable distance behind him.

Techlin could feel the negativity of Dante's energy and knew that he was mad. "_He's smart, he'll get over it soon and realize that I'm right."_

"_I hate it when Tech is right, but I'm still mad!" _Dante thought gaining on his brother, but kept a good distance behind him still.

The two boys walked by a door and they heard shuffling in the room. Both of the Heroes turned with Dante's electricity charged, and Techlin producing one silver blade and his white shield. The two boys stared at the entrance to the room, waiting for a sound to be produced from it. Dante looked to Techlin, and he nodded to the door. Dante moved slowly towards the room, hearing the shuffle again. Dante stopped inches away from the door and picked his foot up and kicking the door open and charging in.

Screams, crash, and grunts greeted Techlin years as he moved into the room and flicked the light switch on. He gasped at the sight he saw on the floor, laying entangled with his brother were two other people, two familiar faces that they came to know for years. Laying with his brothers were both Kendal and Lana.

_**The Eds. Courtyard 3:21 P.M**_

Waiting in the courtyard was the Ed trio, waiting for the Gates brothers and for Lily to arrive to initiate the final part of the plan. The courtyard was very simple looking and actually brung some peace to the boys. There was four paths that lead into the building and they meet in the center of the courtyard which was a large fountain. The courtyard itself was as big as six olympic swimming pools next to each other. The courtyard, according to the blueprints of the castle that Dante obtained, was actually the center of castle and the only place with no cieling showing the ocean above. The space between the stone steps was all grass and had no flowers. Ed was sitting next to the fountain reading his spell books, Double D was next to Ed to see the spells that the books held, and Eddy was across from them laying on the grass.

Even with everything in place and everything going to plan so far, one of the Eds were worried for what will happen once it was their turn.

"Something doesn't feel right, Double D. It's just too easy." Eddy said to his smart friend, sitting up to look at the other two.

"Why you say that?" Double D asked.

"Vladimir is way too smart to just let us get the jump on him, he has to have figured out the plan by now!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Even so, we haven't had any problems. He's probably still overconfident enough that he's not thinking or too consumed by rage. Everything is going fine Eddy, just wait and see." Double D optimistically said.

"Yeah Eddy, Vladimir won't know what'll hit him once we get through with him!" Ed looked up from his book, his same big grin showing his slightly yellow teeth.

"Sorry guys, something bad is going to happen. I'll hang on to that and you hang on to the optimism." Eddy declared as he rested back down, a slight smile on his face. Once his back touched the dirt there was a click in their ear pieces.

"_Guys, we have problem."_ Dante's voice came through.

"What is it?" Eddward asked and keeping note of his annoyed tone.

"_We found Lana and Kendal, still here!"_ Techlin's voice came next and sounded angry.

"What!?" All three Eds shouted.

"Put them on now." Double D asked, wanting to know why of all times did they decided to stay behind. A few sounds of shuffling later and he was on with Lana. "Please tell me why are two here, it isn't safe."

"_We know, but we want to help!"_ Lana responded.

"You could've helped by going home with the others!" Ed said to Lana, more aggressive than he wanted

"I know, but we found out something that you guys need to know." Lana said and their expressions came to that of surprise. They stayed behind to tell them something? They thought the two lost their minds.

"We found Vladimir's destroyed lab, and we saw him leave. We went in and we saw a still operational screen, it was chat room and it said that he was calling all of his forces to abandon all operations and come back! An army is coming guys and it said that it'll be about an hour for any of them to get to the base. That was forty minutes ago. We've been looking for you guys the entire time." Lana informed and that made them look like deer in headlights.

"An entire army?" Ed whispered.

"But why? It makes no sense to bring back the army especially now? We may have to speed up this plan or el-!" Double D was interrupted by a giant explosion that shook the castle. The trio looked around and saw a bright flash from one of the tunnels leading inside to the east portion and more rumbling. Double D, with his sharp eyes, saw down the tunnel to see that the flash was not just that but a barrel of flames that was coming at them lightning fast.

Eddward reacted quickly and told the other two to move out of the way. They listened and a few seconds the same fire Edd saw came through, burning the anything in it's path. Soon it started to release in a large explosion that started to cover the courtyard. Thinking quick on his feet again, the smart Ed made a force field bubble around himself and Ed, who was next to him, but Eddy dashed too far from them to be covered as well.

"Eddy!" The two Eds called out to their short-tempered brother who was about to dash to them, only for the flames to engulfed him.

"Eddy!" The two said once they saw their friend's face disappear.

Tears welled in their eyes as the flames danced around the force bubble, the two releasing that their friend was a goner. That was until said goner ran into the bubble.

"Eddy!" They said his name for the third time and Ed was the first to hug him. Double D couldn't due to focusing on the bubble, but did wipe his eyes of tears.

"Let go of me Ed, you're acting like I died." Eddy shouted trying to wrestle his way out of Ed's grip.

"We thought you died!" Ed shouted in his ear and that earned him a straight punch to his face and his grip loosen on Eddy as he fell to the ground.

"Hello, immune to fire! Don't you remember?" Eddy said and for once in his life Double D felt dumb. Ed was used to it.

"Besides that, what in the world caused this explosion?" Edd asked seeing the flames around them still going strong.

"I don't know, but my guess is Vladimir." Eddy said.

"What happen to Lily?" Ed's voice was dripping with worry of their new ally.

"I don't know, but I'm going check it out. If Vladimir still has this much power, then Lily is going to need my help." Edd said and was about to run until Double D grabbed his shoulder, Eddy looked confused as he looked over his shoulder to see Double D's serious face with his hood up and his eerie yellow hawk eyes stared at him in the dark shade of the hood. Ed also looked at him, his hands twitching and belt that held his spells were showing.

"She needs all of us, we have to end it and get out of here before the army arrives. If we don't, then its a suicide mission." Ed said in a low, clear tone.

"_Lily's one of us and we protect our own."_ This time, Techlin's voice came over, still hearing from them.

"I agree Eddy, you can't do everything on your own remember?" Eddward said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I remember. Just hold on, we got a girl to save." Eddy said and the two nodded, grabbing on to his suit.

"_We'll meet you there and don't worry about out two guests. They're tied up nicely."_ Dante said after getting back his earpiece.

"Agreed, lets go." And that made Eddy move through the flames with Double D's bubble still covering the non-flame resistant Eds.

_**Lily. Four Minutes Before the Explosion.**_

Lily skid to stop as she deflected another attack from Vladimir.

"_This is harder than I thought."_ Lily thought as she panted. Her dress was ripped in various places, her face was slightly bruised from a previous attack, and cuts were all over her body. Vladimir was also panting, but it didn't seem out of energy but of rage.

Lily slowly stood up about to prepare an attack with her flute only for Vladimir to appear in front of her, saliva came from her mouth as he punch her in the gut. It wasn't over as he grabbed her by the hair and kicked her in the side. Following was a knee in her gut and a punch to her face, chest, and stomach followed simultaneously as Vladimir appeared with three right arms. Finally, his hands turned to metal and was about to hit her until Lily stepped back and dodged. She played an attack note and it made contact with Vladimir, sending the unexpected enemy flying.

Lily breathed harder than ever before, her vision was getting blurry and she could barely hold herself up, yet Vladimir stood seemingly unfazed by her weak attack. Lily wanted to give up and she needed to or she would die, all she had to do was run towards the Eds and it was up to them. She was going to do so until she ran only two feet before falling over, Vladimir standing where she once stood and a knee in the air. The Savior of Music felt the wind knocked out of her for the seventh time in ten minutes.

"I'll admit Lily, I may not have been clear when we met just minutes ago. But I said I will destroy you and I plan on living up to that promise."

Lily started to crawl away in futile as Vladimir came and stepped onto her hand. She howled and her power came alive as she started to damage Vladimir's ears. Vladimir shot a green slime to her mouth that stopped the screaming, subsequently shutting her mouth.

"That hurt." Vladimir said and stood back.

"I'll miss you Lily and I hope that for everything that you and I may be friends in another life. Sadly, it was not this one." After those words he started to build up large amounts of energy. He started to glow on spots of his body.

Lily knew of this attack, the Nuclear Blast, she captured the person herself. Higly unstable and able to destroy a city, she barely survived that day and at her situation at the moment her chances was zero. Lily noticed that his focus of the build up made the green slime weaken and she painfully ripped it off her mouth. Her flute lay only a few feet away and she started her way towards. By this time Vladimir was glowing completely and blinding anyone who looked towards him. Then as he hand reached the instruement and the mouthpiece met her lips, he blew. Luckily, Lily's air was faster as a large blue note came in front of her and the flames flowed around her and the note. Lily was now out of it. She could barely stay standing or concsious as she leaned against the note. She knew here that she would die, there was no other ending for her, just death.

Tears streamed down her bruised, dirty face as she knew that it was all over. She was going to miss all of things she'd done and miss the things she wanted to do.

"I have been living too long anyway. 'Sob' At least I know that I had a chance, I hope those five finish this bastard off! 'Sob' 'Sob' At least I had my first kiss. I'm sure that Dante would have been a great boyfriend." Lily's tears intensified as the flames kept going and as her power over her shield was dissolving, she closed her eyes and waited for the cold feeling of death.

Then it stopped, just as the note went down, it stopped and Lily looked to see a now tired Vladimir.

"I used too much 'pant' energy 'pant'." Vladimir said low but audible and Lily smiled knowing that there was maybe hope for her yet. It disappeared once Vladimir saw her and approached her with his finger shaped like knives.

"I'll ''pant' finish 'pant' you off 'pant' personally." Vladimir said menacingly as he slowly approached.

He didn't make it a foot away because he encased in orange lightning and Vladimir yelled in pain as the sparks flew through him. He turned his body to rubber and the pain stopped as the electricity flowed through him, what followed next however was ice spikes erupting from the ground and hitting him dead in chest piercing and sending him flying through the air. His chest was bloody and Vladimir felt the pain as never before.

Then a shout followed. "_Venenum: Poison Whip!_" A purple line came straight to Vladimir who couldn't dodge it, but he did put his arms, now black steel, in front of him. It was for nothing as it hit the arms and scratched the metal deeply and licked his unprotected legs. Vladimir screamed in pain.

Sadly, the villain's misery only started as two more male voices came into his ears. He was still in the air and defenseless. "Dammit." Was his only word.

"Piercing Shot!"

"Flaming Bullet!"

An arrow made of light came at neck breaking speeds towards the man and this time Vladimir didn't know what to protect him from pure energy. His mind astraught by exhaustion and the previous three attacks. Then the arrow was soon next to a black blur with two bright yellow balls with tails following behind. Vladimir made the arrow pierce his left arm but the two balls of burning light hit him straight in the gut and sent him flying and for him to impact...

"_Terra: Rock Wall!_" that attack.

Vladimir heard his back crack as he slammed into the wall.

"Take that you bastard!" The black blur said being the Eddy that they knew and loved.

"Lily!" Dante shouted as he and his brother ran pass Vladimir in the wall, which started to crumbled with the mad scientist falling as well. Dante slid to a stop next to the woman and kneeled.

Dante couldn't believe her current state, she looked tired and in pain. Her body was cut and burnt and her dress could possibly be rags now. Her hair was a mess and had was colored red lightly on the side, and he could see the blood coming from her mouth and nose and trailing from her head down the side of her face. Dante's eyes started to tear up seeing her like this, his friend was nearly dead if this was her state. She was currently unconscious

"Lily." Dante whispered. Ignoring Eddy who ran next to Techlin, who stood silently, and his straw hat tipped down shadowing his face and facial features.

"Damn, he did a number." Eddy noted the obvious and the footsteps of Double D and Ed.

"Eddy, everyone, what's...going...on?" Edd slowed his speech as he saw Lily and stopped a few feet away. Ed ran past him, his Healing book in hand. Ed stopped next to her side.

"Ed, save her." Dante whispered as tears streamed down his face and dripped on the floor.

"I'm on it." Ed said flipping to the fifth page and saw his strongest healing spell at the moment.

"_Sanitatum: Holy Solution!_" Ed whispered powerfully and he held his hands over Lily's damaged body and two dark green orbs appeared. Slowly, Ed lowered his hands and the orbs were pushed into her body.

"I'll have to keep fueling the spell to heal her fully, _he _did internal damage to her with some of the important organs being damaged as well, internal bleeding, head trauma, cracked ribs, broken bones in legs and arms. I'm definitely no doctor, but if we didn't come sooner, she may have died," Edd informed as his eyes glowed the same color as the orbs and tinted around Lily's body. " make sure you make _him_ pay." Poison dripped with that word. Lily's skin started to return to her normal complexion and the bruises slowly started to go down.

"Oh, we will." Techlin's voice was ice cold and lifted his straw hat to show his silver slitted wolf eyes.

"You can bet on it." Double D said as he moved towards Vladimir, slowly.

Eddy, for once in his life, was silent as his eyes glowed dangerously red and turned towards Vladimir and started his walk, Techlin right behind him.

"Rest Lily, we got it from here." Dante said as he too stood, his eyes glowing a bright blue and the tears burning off his face. He walked up to his three brothers and they walked align and a few more steps passed before they stopped. Ten feet from Vladimir as he stood, ripping the arrow out of his left arm and throwing it aside as it dissipated into energy, His lab coat was ruined, showing his entire torso and the Amulet of the Goddess of Etro containing hundreds of powers visible in the center. Vladimir was scratched and bleeding, but he stood tall and strong. In truth he was tired and losing energy, but he still had enough to be able to take on dozens of experienced heroes.

"Angry? Well that can make five of us. Prepare to die, all of you." Vladimir said and his arms were rounded by two halos.

"Oh, you shouldn't talk." Dante said as his arms were engulfed in blue streaks of light and he charged.

_**The End Is Nigh.**_

**Wow, very well done I must say for myself. I say this is probably the best cliffhanger I made in this story. But here it is, the chapter most have been waiting for and I want to get reviews telling me of some noticed difference in writing. Theres has to be something! Right?**

**I hope this chapter gets everyone hyped for the next one cause it sure did for me. Sadly, it's not being written yet. Now I have to write the next chapter for Word of The Dead Part II: Winter Crisis so keep eyes on that for now.**

**Again happy holidays, have a merry Christmas and for those who celebrate other holidays then good love to you all, be safe, eat a lot of food, and remember, peace for the world!**

**Next chapter!**

**First Villain VI: The Reckoning of Vladimir Makarov **

**See ya, my fellow Revolutionaries.**


	16. Story Update And POWER LAYOUT

**READ EVERYTHING BELOW**

**Ummm, I believe that I said that there was hundreds of heroes and villains in the world and that you, the readers, can create these Heroes and Villains as your own personal OC and I said that I will introduce them later on in Book Two, but now I have my sources to get the powers that I want but I figure Why not bring the fans into this and ask all you Revolutionaries out there what powers do you want to make.**

**I'm saying full out, go crazy with any type of power you want to add on and just tell me about everything you can think of about it. I'm going to leave a layout for those who want to PM or Review it to me. All are accepted and I mean you can make anything such as a power to make Didldos out of no where or know everything you think of to come into existence for a certain amount of time.**

**But I want you all to go to SuperPower and there is a lot of powers and I believe its every super power in existance that is loacted on this one site and that can be helpful and if you want to look at the Chosen Ones' powers you can see that I received them from this site. Really this site is all you need for superpowers so check it out!**

**So the layout in below and the next chapter is being developed after I post this as last week was my Finals and I'm resting up for this weekend and plan on starting on Martin Luther King's Day, which is Monday Januaray 20th. So that's the plan and I hope you all stay safe out there and say love you to all those close to you. See ya around and I can't wait to see your ideas for powers. Bye!**

**POWER LAYOUT**

_**Name of Power **_**: Can be anything you think of and in any language that has letters. Please put a translation in English in parenthesis (-).**

_**Type of Power **_**: Elemental, Physic, Personal, Environmental, Manipulative and so on. Like I said all type of powers should be on SuperPower wiki.**

_**Nature of Power**_ **: This is labeling the power as Dark, Light, or Aequalis(Balance).**

_**Strengths**_**: What does this power offer the user and its capabilities. I mean all of its capabilities. Don't hold back and go into full detail!**

_**Weaknesses**_**: Show what makes this power also a problem and its weaknesses against other powers or just stuff that makes it weak or elements against the power. All of that good stuff. Leave no detail. They are also called Limitations.**

_**Note**_**: The strengths and weakness should also be on the SuperPower Wiki.**

**See you all.**


	17. Intermission 1

Hello my fellow Revolutionaries, its me, The Author Revolutionary, call me Author or Revolutionary or T.A.R., or A.R.

I am posting this as a way of being part of you guys, the fans, and those of you who are new and want to get to know me well. I decided to start this Intermission Section of my stories as a way of being with you guys and keeping you guys posted on things happening with relations to the story, ideas I have, and to just connect with you guys.

As some may have noticed, I changed my name from Elite Ronin X524 to my permanent online alias, The Author Revolutionary. I felt like that with me and possibly some of you guys being part of a new generation that I, or quite possibly you or all us, start a Revolution to a greater future.

That's why I call my The Author Revolutionary as I believe that through my writing and words that I can one day change the world.

And this is what these intermissions are going to be about, you might find out something new about me, or you can get my opinion on something, or maybe even just get some questions answered.

Actually, here is a list of what these intermissions will be like:

1. To keep everyone updated on story progression and estimated time that a chapter will be released.

2. Future Ideas or stories. Also to inspire others to write their own stories by giving ideas.

3. Shout Outs/Thank Yous/Congratulations/ etc

4. Questions and Answers(Q&A)

5. Discussions about certain events, and my opinions of certain topics.

6. To become part of the community in a way no other Fanfiction Writer has done by doing these intermissions.

7. The numbers of the month, or I will try to give you the Hits of current big stories. Favorite Numbers and responses to reviews.

This list may change in adding more things and its just a idea that I've been wanting to do ever since I got out of my Hiatus. It is also something to my current knowledge that no one has ever done before on Fanfiction besides just saying Author Note: Hiatus or story adoption. It's like the ultimate author note in a sense.

**So to kick this off I want to talk about the Five That Changed.**

For those who don't know, The Five That Changed is an Ed, Edd n' Eddy fanfiction of the Eds and two of my favorite and first OCs. They have superpowers and is heavily inspired by **Super Eds by NintendoNut1**, a very popular Ed, Edd n' Eddy fanfiction and my way of being the modern version of Super Eds as NintendoNut1 has not updated in years and leaving everyone at a cliffy. I won't try to do that. I really won't.

But besides that, I have splitted apart from being heavily inspired to being partly inspired as I soon made large changes to story and cut off from the plot line of Super Eds. Right now I am writing the final battle of The Five, or Pack, plus another OC who is one of the Chosen Ones with the five.

The status of that chapter is still early as I'm making the fight scenes and changing some things. My plan is to make it long as some have noticed that most of the chapters I have written for T.F.T.C were 10,000 words or longer and the past few chapters weren't as long due to Hiatus and school work. So it will take longer than usual to make, but, I believe, will be well worth the wait.

**Also fun fact about T.F.T.C:**

I had this unusual inspiration for an entirely different plot for the story while in the middle of my Hiatus phase, and the plot was that The Five would be separated, as in none of them, not even the Eds, knew each other. They all lived separate lives with different friends, experiences, personalities and abilities. They will have the same powers, or not, and they will come together by a mystery of them getting the powers and being informed of others like them, i.e. the Eds and the OCs. Then their families disappear and they are brung to this island where the met up, not trusting one another, even if they were connected, and the story would involve them saving their families, while also growing closer to one another to the point of brotherly friendship in the later chapters, and becoming the Chosen Ones they were destined to be.

Its darker, exciting, and invovles a lot of different things to happen to the boys and others around them. Yeah, sounds more interesting than the current plot, I know. But too far in to really do it and I want you guys, my fellow Revoultionaries, to go at it and try and take this idea and make it happen. It can be of any genre and can include no OCs even though I would prefer if you did.

The one thing I would like is that it's not Edd/Kevin paired, it can be yaoi, my preference is not to do it. I'm not a homophobe nor do I hate those type of people, it's just, if you have seen the amount of yaoi, specifically Edd/Kevin pairing, you'll see why I want people to avoid this trend. Seriously, I don't know that happened but everyone just started writing Edd/Kevin stories and I can see it going for a long time. Try to not follow the trend and be original in the sense of not being Edd/Kevin. Just too many stories. I've read a few and they're good, for T rated.

Well that's enough for Intermission 1. Next intermission will include a story idea I had for World of the Dead, my first and most successful Ed, Edd n' Eddy fanfiction, and my first fanfiction. Hopefully some Q&As, discussions, and shout outs! And for now, so long my fellow Revolutionaries.

PM me, or post discussions, questions, ideas, and anything else in the reviews or, again, through PMs!

Ja ne"


	18. Intermission 2

Hello Revolutionaries! Author Revolutionary here!

Been a long time, about a few months and a few months more waiting for the next chapter of now my complete focus on . I will explain this later on in the announcements section.

I want to say sorry for the long ass wait guys...really feel bad about it. But I am working on it. This is the third day that I have got on the computer and worked on adding chunks to the chapter for The Five That Changed which includes the final battle with Vladimir. It is a long chapter and so far I have finished the fight with Techlin, Dante, and Double D, not in that order. It is going well and after this I will be finished with Techlin and should be halfway through Eddy's or Lily or Ed's fight. Then I have to make the final preparations and stuff that I can't say yet.

But...here are the ANNOUNCEMENTS!

So I have been thinking of this for a long time...a very long time...I didn't want to do it to this series since it was my very first idea, my very first story, my love of the internet. But I decided to, unfortunately and quite sadly, discontinue the World of the Dead series...but I want to stop it because I feel that I can do better. I messed up with the first story despite me checking it and seeing it having 10,000 views so far.

I think I screwed up with Techlin having so much spotlight, I messed up with them living so comfortable lives in the beginning, for them to seem that they knew how to survive in the waking hours of the Outbreak. I am not stopping with the zombie genre, no I am not going to say that this idea is wasted...I am going to recreate the world that they are in. I will make it so that it is more grit, harder, tougher, less forgiving than the world that they are in now.

So yes, while I may discontinue the World of the Dead series I shall do another one that will probably be even better because instead of just going out there with the story and doing what comes to mind, I shall have a plan. I must. I feel that the story is too much to handle with too many factors.

And that brings me to the things that I will keep in the next story.

For one Techlin will be back, but he will be skilled but not so skilled he is overpowered like he is now. In fact, he will be intermediate in skill of survival. I think he could be the survival guy of the group with some experience with hunting and camping. Dante will be back as just a techy individual, one of those innovative and always thinking and building type of characters, a tech genius if you may. Callie will also be back, no longer will she be older than Techlin, but around his age, maybe a year older or a year younger or a few months older or younger. She will be a tomboy as sorts. All three of these guys will not be with the Eds and the gang at the beginning. How will that work out, I don't know yet. Still working on some things.

The Strongholds will be there, but in smaller and scattered groups. I am thinking like a web of interaction. This is a safe place for travelers and all, the struggle is more evident, suffering and all that and possibly going to have the military and government somehow surviving to bring some political structure. While scattered these outposts or strongholds or whatever name I choose for them will have contact or some form of contact with the other outposts. There will be pieces of civilization but different.

Bandits will be back, obviously. All of my own creation. Have some good conflict with those guys to be considered.

The List is not going to be a part of it. It may be cool, but there will be some type of secret group out there that the kids will find out in some point of time.

Chapter length will be shorter, meaning more chapters, meaning I would be able to update frequently as possible. As I said, my school is tough on me with homework. I finished school with a 4.16000 GPA and I want that to be higher next year so I will try to do this and the story.

So yea...I know some probably hate me for it but I must not continue it. I don't feel that love and need to update it as much as I used it. For those who want to continue it...who wants to take the idea and make it their own to take my story that I have set and continue its legacy. Then PM me if you want.

The Five That Changed is now my main priority to finish so don't expect much for now.

So yes. Any powers or superhero creations are still active still going on. If you have any other submissions. Just send it and I will add it to my list of characters on another document. With that..I guess I end it here.

Thank you all for sticking with me. Even though I probably have like five people reading this at this moment. I thank you guys for staying. See you and stay safe guys.


	19. First Villain VI: The Final Battle Pt 3

**There's a storm brewing, will you meet it head on?**

**Here it is. The moment we all have been waiting for and anticipating. I won't say it out loud but we all know how its going to end because of being based on Super Eds. But its different due to me making this different and adding my own flare to it. So who really knows what to expect at the end. So I hope everyone read the little update before this on what powers you would like to see. Can't wait to see it and thanks to everyone who had send their own suggestions, every power helps. So lets get on with the story. **

**But I wanted to say thank you guys for sticking with me through so much. You guys are really awesome and without all of you who read each chapter, deliver that helpful criticism, and/or giving your own ideas to the story. Thank you.**

**Chapter 16: First Villain VI: The Reckoning of Vladimir Makarov and Homeward Bound**

**The Chosen Ones and Vladimir. February 7th, 2010. 3:34 P.M.**

Dante charged at the villain, his arms glowing with blue electricity as his anger fueled his attack. In almost an instant Dante was upon Vladimir and swung his electrified arms at the man who easily dodged the punches that were thrown. Dante made for a kick to his legs and instead of blocking, Vladimir redirected the attack to spin the young innovator around. His back now turned towards him, Vladimir quickly held his index finger behind Dante's head in a the form of a flick. Dante turned around prepared to attack and only saw the man's finger flick his forehead. In place of a slight pain to the head, Dante was launched backwards as if he was hit by a train.

Luckily, Techlin got in the way and caught his brother. They both started to go back at staggering speeds until Techlin pushed blades out of his foot and the concrete floor underneath upturned as the two brothers slowed down. Techlin made the blades come back in and checked on his brother, who was alive but dazed.

"Dammit." Dante got out as he put his hand on his forehead.

"You're going to pay for that!" Double D shouted after he looked away from the two brothers and seeing both of them alright. He pulled back his bow, the familiar Light Arrow forming, and shot the arrow at neck break speed, but Vladimir still dodged by simply cocking his head to the right.

"Arrow Storm!" Double D's pulled back and the drew the energy quickly as the arrow shined brighter before being released. Mid-flight it shook and exploded into dozens of other arrows. This time Vladimir stomped the ground with a crater the size of a watermelon forming from the force and thick large wall came between him and the arrows. They hit with piercing thuds, but none got through and they dissipated a second later.

As soon as the wall came down, Eddy was already at him. His hands that of Fire Fists. Vladimir couldn't dodge but turned his arms to lava to deflect the attacks. Eddy only striked faster as to find an opening. Vladimir didn't allow it as he drew his hands back and caught both of Eddy's fists in his hand. Now it was a stand off.

"You...bastard...I'm going to enjoy...burning you!" Eddy said as the heat started to rise around them and the both he and Vladimir leaked out fire and lava, respectively.

"I can only wonder why Eddward and Ed followed you all those years ago. You can't burn magma!" Vladimir said calmly and they both continued their stand off. The ground around them had either melted by the lava or started to turn to ash by the intense flames. It lasted for another few seconds until Vladimir drew back his head and spit out magma in Eddy's eyes. He moved his hands away from the grip to wipe it away and Vladimir took the chance to shoot out magma from his arms like a volcano. Eddy got caught in it and it started to go to the other Chosen Ones.

"Frozen Wall!" A huge, thick wall of ice came from the ground and blocked the magma from reaching them.

Double D was inches away from the wall and moved back. He can easily see the lava meet with it's polar opposite and saw it try and fight its way through.

"Thanks Techlin." Double D said to the boy whose hands were stuck through the ground. Dante stood in front of him on his feet and slightly dazed.

"No...problem." Tech knew that he was still low on power, but this was what he could do for the time being.

"What about Eddy?" Dante asked not seeing him.

"He's on the...other side." Double D knew of his resistance to things of fire and heat, but what of lava. A combination of both earth and fire? The smart Edd realized that he probably couldn't resist it.

"You don't think…" Techlin said and stopped. " I guess he's immune to that as well." This brought confusion among the Pack's smartest members. Thier state of confusion ended as soon as Eddy came down from above and landed on the ground. Covered in lava. His jacket was gone and he was now showing his white undershirt and red tie. The Fedora was still on. Eddy shook the molten rock off of him as if he just went for a swim.

"So glad for my power over fire." Eddy stated as he saw the visibly relieved faces of Dante and Edd.

"Good to see you're okay Eddy." Dante said to the boy who brow rose.

"Why?" He didn't get his answer because of Double D tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"That." Double D got off of Eddy and pointed to where he stood. There in the ground was a metal rod that penetrated the ground. Vladimir was holding it in a downward position, most likely following Eddy out of the lava pool.

"I must ask you something." Vladimir said as the rod was absorbed by him. Double D and Eddy had moved as he talked and stood next to the Dante and Techlin. Ed was still healing Lily in the a meter or two behind them.

"What? How we plan to win this fight?" Techlin said fiercely. Ready for anything.

"No? It has to do with her," The scientist pointed to Lily. She definitely looked a lot better. Her clothes and hair was still messed up. Her skin was back to her peachy complexion. She was also breathing at regular, even breaths as if she was napping. Ed was still holding out and he was sweating slightly.

"I must ask, why save her? You barely knew each other for more than two hours, yet here you all are, furious at her being hurt. So why care for someone you barely even know?" It was an honest question on Vladimir's part. The answer not changing anything. It was something he just wanted off his chest.

This made them stop in their tracks. Why were they so mad at the fact of Lily being hurt? It was true that they just met her, but Dante had a more serious connection to her, so what of themselves? It really made them think of the green haired musician.

"That's really stupid," Ed said lowly, yet among the silence it was loud enough to be heard. Ed's hands stopped glowing the dark green tone and his eyes now glowing a fierce red. All eyes were on him.

"You're right, why would any of us had any reason for helping Lily, even if she was our enemy." They all remembered, she was indeed an enemy if she was the one Dante said he stole the kiss from. "You know what though? That changed when she came on our side. She's one of the Chosen Ones just like us!" Ed stared at Vladimir which such intensity that Vladimir actually took a step back, forgetting all the powers he had.

"On the night we received our powers, Jane said that our destinies have been laid out since we were born, hell I bet it was before that time, we were destined to meet each other. Me, Eddy, and Double D came together because his parents decided to move here. Then came Techlin and Dante, who suddenly moved here two years ago. Finally, out of all the armies under _your _command you send the one with Lily as an officer to capture us and she met Dante. It's all planned out, we were destined to meet! Destined to be together!"

"I feel like I known her for as long as my brothers. So if I have to give my life to save her then so bet it!" Finished as he moved his jacket from the side and showed his spell books.

The others agreed to Ed's resolve. They steeled themselves as they were prepared to attack the villain for hurting their friend.

"Ed's right, if we were destined to meet, then we have the help her no matter what!" Double D drew an arrow and aimed at the man.

"As much as I don't like her, she owes me a favor so she dies when I say!" Eddy drew his chakrams and spun them on his finger. They started to turn to wheels of blue fire.

"I would let her live, I feel like she and I can make something of us." Dante stated seriously. He wanted her safe and sound, even if he had to sacrifice himself. This time he radiated with Red Lightning

"If my brothers want her to live, then I want her to live." Tech made his shield appear and a sword to come from both of his hands. He wanted to try this fighting style out, two swords and one shield.

The pack stood ready to face the mastermind. He made them come here to be one of the statues, he hurt their families, peers, teachers, and the neighborhood gang, terrorized them by locking them in cells, trapped others like them as if they weren't human. He was going to pay.

Vladimir stood firm against them. He was absorbing the information and had to admit that despite them having such bad habits, these five were very noble when they could be. He would regret harming them...later.

"I see...she's your friend now? Well, the answer changes nothing. I wish you all the best in God's graces and for such nobelity I will make your close ones' death quick and painless." Vladimir said cruelly and they all glared at Makarov. Vladimir brung his fists together in front of his chest and bowed his head. This confused the five.

"Goddess of Etro, I ask the power to defeat those of many and to separate your gift to fight my battles along side me. Release your almighty power!" A blinding light shot from his position and they all guarded their eyes from such a spectacle. The light abruptly stopped and they looked at Vladimir, or Vladimirs.

Now stood six Vladimirs, all identical, and all bearing a different colored Amulet on their chest.

"What the…" Techlin began only for the Vladimir with a dark red amulet to disappear in a pillar of flames and come into contact with him. Techlin made for a quick punch, but he dodged it and grabbed the ice user by the shoulders and a ring of fire formed around them and they fell through the floor. The circle was gone and so was Techlin.

"Techlin! You bastard!" Eddy charged at the group of Makarovs. The Vladimir with a maroon blue amulet came towards him and punched him in the gut. A cold, white substance formed around them both and as if a wind blew, they were both gone with the wind.

"No, it's divide and conquer!" Double D exclaimed only for a dark amulet Vladimir Makarov to come and cover them in dark bubble. It popped and no Double D.

Dammit, Ed keep Lily safe!" The young innovator knew what they were doing, he hoped he didn't separate Ed from Lily. He didn't fight back as a rusty amulet Vladimir appeared and laid his hand on his head and they turned to dust. They crumbled away and that left Ed, an unconscious Lily, and two Vladimirs. One of them had a gray amulet and the other had a green amulet.

"Lily…" Ed glanced to his fallen comrade. She was still sleeping. She was completely healed and it drained a lot out of him but his reserve for his Arcane was growing. He guessed it was three-fourths filled. His energy filled quickly, he always noticed. Maybe it was because of Arcane being around him, being everywhere.

"I'll protect you, you just rest and I'll finish these two." Ed whispered turning back to the other Vladimir's. It was going to be a challenge and he probably won't make it, but it all ended here and he knew the others knew as well. Especially since the plan worked. Ed couldn't believe it did.

He offered the idea of separating the powers than as he probably won't be the original one, but altogether they were Vladimir's soul separated. H would then be made easier as he doesn't have all of the powers on just one of him, but it was split six ways. The only problem was Lily being injured so bad, she was supposed to make it to the courtyard for it to happen. They all guessed he was too strong for her to lure all the way. Besides wanting to help her, Ed felt guilt, because she almost died because of the plan and the idea that he himself offered. He will right his wrong.

"Bring it as Phase two of our plan is in action: Defeat Vladimir!" Ed exclaimed and that confused the two Vladimirs, wondering if he had gone mad.

_**With Eddy.**_

Eddy and the Maroon Vladimir appeared in the form of ice shards coming together, Eddy and him still in the same position as they left. It wasn't for long because Eddy grabbed the man's fist and turned his hands to blue fire. He screamed in pain and kicked Eddy in the chin. The fire boy flew back and hit something hard, sharp, and had leaves falling from the impact.

"Leaves?" Eddy took in his surroundings and saw that they were in a forest, and once he saw the mountain he and his friends went down he realized that they were in the forest of the same floating island.

Eddy stood from his down position and saw Vladimir holding his hand as a slushy, white substance covered his hand, the same hand Eddy burned. The con artist smiled once he understood what happened just a few minutes ago.

"Damn it, Ed. Getting smart like that." Despite the insult he couldn't hold the grin back as stood.

"Then phase two of the plan start, I can go full power without hurting the others." Eddy was glad because part of the plan was to suppress their energy level. A quick little trick Lily taught them that not only helps avoid detection, but can also build one's energy level..

"Whatever plan you thought of won't help you." Maroon Vladimir said confidently.

"Yeah, too bad everything is going according to plan!" Eddy's chakrams came to his hands and spun them. Blue fire came from the weapon and started to make a blue ring. The metal part seemingly disappearing due to the speed it possess and the air started to flow around it. Everything was started to get hot and pretty soon an orange fire appeared around Eddy and increased in intensity to equal his flames. There was nothing standing but ash.

"Don't think all because of your fire it would be that easy." Vladimir came towards the boy for an attack with his white fist. A cool air started to form around it as he came at the blue fire. Eddy reacted by throwing the chakrams at the charging villain. He dodged, but the weapons continued on to the forest around them. In a matter of seconds the land on the island started to catch fire.

"Put the rest this fire of hell, Blizzard's End!" Vladimir spoke and suddenly a blizzard formed from nowhere.

"A blizzard!" Eddy shouted in surprise. A smirk crossed his features. "Oh this won't do anything for you Vlady!"

"Think again!" The man pointed towards the fire around his own hands and saw that it was dissipating!

"The hell!" Eddy shouted in shock as he put more energy into his hands to keep it alive only for it to go out. He got nervous as Vladimir appeared in front of him.

"This is no normal blizzard. It's magic, being made of pure energy supported by the spiritual power around this island. It can put out flames hotter than yours." He punched Eddy with the hand that was burned and covered in the white substance that he guessed was snow. It was as hard as ice. It sent him flying. A wall of snow came up and stopped him.

He landed on the soft pile of snow with a daze looked in his eyes.

"_Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought."_ Eddy thought as Maroon Vladimir came at him for another attack.

_**With Techlin**_

Techling dodged another attack by the Red Vladimir, whose fists were that of magma. Both fighters were in the rocky yard outside of the castle. The entrance he and his friends came through hours ago. So far the ice user wasn't doing too well. Ever since Red Vladimir had teleported him, he had been on the defensive. Techlin admit that despite his willingness to fight it was going to be hard as he was low on his own reserves.

"_How the hell am I going to win?"_ The thought came after another attack was dodged. The ground was now stripped with magma that burned through the ground.

"_**Easy, fight like you normally do." **_That voice again.

"_Who is this?"_ Techlin asked.

"_**It's me silly! Lunar, your Spirit Guardian, met about a day or so ago, gave you back your arms, ring a bell!"**_ The goddess' giggles echoed through his head and annoyed him. Techlin suddenly felt hot in the chest and saw that while in his thoughts, Vladimir had landed a hit on chest. Techlin jumped back and saw that it left a mark over the moon shape. It started to slowly repair itself.

"_Okay, while I dodge and try not to die, answer this question: Why the hell are you in my head!?" _Techlin mentally challenged as he half paid attention to her and the man in front of him.

"_**Well, as your Spirit Guardian, I have the power to not only control your powers, as proven earlier, and the Soul Plain, I can also be in your thoughts and even taste, feel, hear, and see everything you do. Is that the bad guy?"**_ Then he heard a gasp from the goddess.

"_**Is that the Amulet of Etro!? What is a mortal doing with such an artifact!?"**_ The obvious shock made Techlin wonder if she knew it's origin.

"_Yes, but it's not the real one. My friends and I had made Vladimir split up its power and so I'm facing a sixth of what it really is."_ He explained quickly, still dodging the attacks and the Red Vladimir was getting agitated, faster, and hotter.

"_**Oh, so you can face about a few hundred other powers. That's really cool."**_

"_Few hundred? But its like a dozen or so, there was about one hundred statues in there."_ Techlin dodged another attack and countered with a smack to the face by his shield. It was enough to daze him and for the blade user to put some distance between the two.

"_**No, over the time it has been created by my mother, it has trapped a good few thousands powers from animals and humans. She lends it to someone, a guardian to use, as to stop those who cause trouble with the powers. It was a way of punishment for those who mistreated her gift and suffered for eternal paralysis. They live longer than usual if their really old or close to death, but after a decade of being frozen organs will fail and a year later, they'll die. From the memory of you seeing them, I guess about half or three fourths of them are dead. Some are maybe on the verge." **_

"_What?"_ The shock was obvious as he said it out loud. Red Vladimir recovered and started to close the distance.

"_**I'll explain later, right now finish this guy. All you need to do is draw the energy from inside. You use Chi, Spiritual-Physical energy, focus on what you fight for and use that power. I'll tell you one thing that we will discuss more about after this, if you survive, but you have three energy sources."**_ With that she said bye and left the boy.

"Three energy sources?" Techling thought as he put it aside. Deciding to focus on what she said. Vladimir appeared behind him and hit him in the back with his hand now the size of bowling balls, acting like a mutated form of his arm. Twisted and made to look that way. It dented the armor and Tech could feel all the pain from it and heard a slight snap as he was off his feet and sailed in the air. He painfully landed on the jagged rocks and that served to hurt him more as he bounced on the rocks, his legs, torso, and arms hitting them painfully. But what really did it was when a large magma wall came up and stopped him. He spit out blood and saliva and his eyes widen as he bounced off the wall, his already hurting back hitting the wall and burning, his screams filled the air and he landed on his chest.

"I guess you aren't the strongest of them afterall." Vladimir said and stepped up to the downed boy. Tech could barely move without his back shooting pain all throughout his being.

"No, have to get up." Techlin said as he was able to get on his hands and knees. He looked up and a kick to his face was what he saw next.

_**With Eddward**_

"Light Whip!" A whip made of pure energy surged forward to strike the Dark Vladimir, who jumped back before being hit. The ground was scarred and cut deeply from where he stood. Double D stood a few meters away, panting. The whip dissipated and Double D saw Vladimir made another move towards him. He got his bow, which was on his back, and drew an arrow.

"Piercing Shot!" The arrow moved at speeds unknown and the Dark Vladimir simpled stepped to the side and continued his charge.

"_No, I can't let him touch me!"_ Double D grabbed his side, scratched deeply, a mist of pure darkness flowing from the bloody wound. It had happened just as they teleported to another part of the castle. Their battlefield was an open space, with a giant telescope a few yards away and pointing towards the sky. It was a fairly large room, but wasn't fit for long range combat. This Vladimir was fast, able to dodge all of his arrows and close the gap quickly. That was where the scar came from, and it hurted him to the point of exhaustion. Eddward guessed it was a poison.

"_This one is already draining my energy. If he hits me one more time, then I'm done for!"_ Double D turned invisible and the charging bull of a man stopped. He waited for the boy to appear, looking everywhere for the teen. He heard something on his left and looked, a hand came to his face.

"Repel!" Double D's hand was covered in a force field and knocked the man back as if he was hit by a train. He crashed into the large telescope and making said object collapse on top of the man. Double D felt a pang of guilt for destroying a tool of science.

It was not long before Dark Vladimir came from the rubble with him holding his slightly bleeding head, his hair in the front matted down to his forehead by the life liquid. He looked at back at Double D, who already had an arrow drawn and shot at the man. Vladimir quickly held his hand up and the arrow dropped to the ground and pierced the floor.

Double D's features was that of confusion and surprise. Suddenly he felt heavy too, as if gravity suddenly got stronger and weighed him down.

"Surprised aren't you? You can thank Daniel Rooks of the year 2000 for this power. Caused a great deal of resources to capture him with his Gravity Manipulation. But like him, you shall fail to stop me and this silly plan of yours." The expression he had previously was still present and intensified after hearing the words.

"It was not hard to figure out, Vladimir knew he couldn't take you all on so he did split into six beings. But you got cocky. Thinking that he'll randomly choose any power to give us. No, he made sure that for each and everyone of us to have most of the powers given to us to be an opposite or advantage towards your own. It was a good plan, he had admitted, but it'll only lead to failure." Dark Vladimir made the dark bubble appear around him and it expanded until it burst and he was gone.

The bow wielder kept sharp and looked around his surrounding for the madman. The bubble appeared above him and he looked up in time to see a darkened fist, surrounded by a dark streak of light, and hit in the cheek. Next thing he knew was his body hitting the ground beneath, and making a crater. Double D also felt pain unlike ever before and the previous hit being a pale comparison to the current one. He felt as if his soul was being damaged, directly. The scream he emitted was unheard from the boy himself, and Vladimir smiled evilly at the sound. Taking utter satisfaction in his pain. It slowly died down, though, and it soon became heavy breathing on Edd's part as he tried to stand with a struggle equivalent to that of a newborn.

Vladimir, who had moved out of the crater, watched gleefully at seeing the smartest of the group struggle to even stand. As Edd tried to gain his bearings, Vladimir decided to inform him of what he was up against.

"Dark Bubble Manipulation from Asden Calara of 1995, can coat yourself with the dark bubbles than can "pop" darkness onto others and the user to be a danger to others in physical combat." Edd's memory suddenly flashed to Vladimir's first hit and how his hand had a bubble around it and how it popped and his hand was made black.

"Then there is the opposite of your main power, Dark Light Manipulation," Edd's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he heard a gasp, but it wasn't from Vladimir. It was from inside his head. " from Falkis of Sweden, 1992. As of now, that pain you are feeling that makes it hard to stand, means that your power is corrupted. If you use it, then it'll only bring more suffering." By this time, Edd was standing with harsh breathing and trembling legs, bow in hand.

Edd, seeming to not hear Vladimir's warning, held the bow up and drew back the arrow forming and for the color to be a mix of yellow light and the dark light. He felt it a moment later, and he dropped to his knees as he, again, felt the pain striking him in his soul.

"_**No stop, don't use it Eddward. Its hurting both of us!" **_The voice sounded too familiar for Edd.

"Apollo?" Edd said lowly. Vladimir still caught it in his ears.

"Who?" Vladimir asked. He shook it off a second later. The quivering boy in front of him was nearly gone. All he had to do was wait. The battle was over as soon as his fist made contact with his cheek. He sat on the floor, indian style, and waiting for the boy to stop breathing. The Dark Light would corrupt him and enter through his system. It was killing him from the inside.

"I would like to say that I wish you everlasting happiness, Eddward. You'll die slowly, but at least once its over you can rest easy. Your brothers will join you soon." Vladimir said as Edd fell to his hands and knees, coughing up blood. Edd fell to his side, blood lining his mouth, and still coughing. It was at this point that Edd went unconscious from the pain.

He woke up in his Soul Plain, seeing the sky mixed like his arrow, patches of it were dark and other light. The wind was strong, and Double D, who was still breathing hard, yet stood on his feet unlike his physical counterpart, stared at the sight before him: Apollo fighting a black bird on the half black and white clouds. They weren't fighting in the air, but on the ground and Double D saw that Apollo's wing had a large cut on it.

"Apollo!" Double D shouted towards the God. He took a backwards glance towards Edd and turned back towards his opponent

"Edd, listen to me very closely. This thing, its from the Dark Light power's Soul Plain, its killing you from the inside out! Its too strong for me, you must get your other Spirit Guardian, Vales, to come and help me!" Apollo made a slash with his damaged wing and blew back the black bird. The God of Light turned towards Double D and ran to the boy, laying next to him.

"Get on me, I'll take you there!" Edd didn't hesitate to climb on the giant bird. They started to fly a minute later, and despite his wing being damaged, the God flew at tremendous speed and nearly launching the Hero off his back. They flew straight up in the air.

"Wait, is he my Dark or my Balance?" Edd asked.

"Vales, is your Balance. Trust me, you don't want to met _her_ just yet. Just tell him to come and help me, it might take some convincing on your part, though." Apollo remained silently after that and Edd did so as well. He felt a phantom pain in his chest, it was strong and noticeable. The Hero of Light could only guess that he was slowly dying as more of the Soul Plain was starting to turn dark. Surprisingly, he felt nothing of fear or shock of that fact. He felt at peace with the fact.

"_Maybe, its because I knew that it was probably a one way trip since we left home."_ Double D had his doubts once they saved their friends and family, but with the recent plan in action it came back in full force.

"Don't give up Eddward! There's still hope for you all to win." Once he finished that sentence a black beam shot towards them and scrapped the left wing of Apollo's wing that was previously undamaged. He screeched as he started to lose speed, the black bird was flying at them and catching up quickly. The clouds was still far away and the place where, Edd guessed, his Balance resides in. Apollo's feathers suddenly sprouted from under the young genius and launched him in front of Apollo's path. The God spread his wings and leaned back, slowly down to a stop. He gave a huge flap from both of his wings and a gigantic gust of wind pushed the dieing Edd higher Into the sky. The clouds getting closer. Seconds before he touched the clouds, he can hear Apollo's words to him.

"Its all up to you!" Was what he heard before he breached the clouds surface and a bright, dark blue light engulfed him.

_**With Dante**_

Dante jumped towards the wall of a cell, dodging another rust attack. The Vladimir in front of him being able to use rust, something he didn't want to touch if he right arm, now covered in enough rust to render it unusable, but still attached. They both ended up in the cells where everyone was kept captive. Dante tried to attack him once they appeared at the location, and he grabbed the boy's metal hand and started to rust it. Reacting quickly, he made a blade appear in his left hand and chopped off the arm. His arm was free and Dante thought with a limb lost, it'll be easier to fight. That thought of an easy victory was lost as the arm regenerated like a reptile's' arm. Then he transformed into a hybrid of man and alligator and was currently attack Dante.

"Hey, lizard! You could have hurt me!" Dante said as Rust Vladimir, whose body was muscular and leathery and perfect for an extreme bodybuilder on steroids. The only form of clothing on him was a torn pair of shorts.

Vladimir roared and charged at the tech savvy teen, breaking through the cell bars like tissue. Dante jumped out of the way in time to dodge a powerful jaw attack that took off the concrete floor where he stood. He spit out the rock in his mouth into his hands and quickly threw it at the mid-dodge boy and it landed on it's intended target and sending Dante into another set of bars.

He slid to the ground painfully and felt the pain on his chest where the bars and him impacted. He gave a few coughs full of saliva and stood from the small amount of rubble. He looked towards where Vladimir stood, or was standing. He disappeared.

"Where are you?" Dante shouted as he gained more focus from his state.

"Here!" A deep, croaky voice said behind him and immediately moved from his current position to avoid two fist crashing down on him. The results were evident if he didn't dodge as the floor below received a large crater. Vladimir then disappeared in the way they arrived, dissolving into dust and being scattered.

"_He's using teleportation, or Rust Teleportation?"_ Dante thought as he landed on his feet and kept rapt attention around his surroundings. He didn't see anything for a while and didn't hear anything either. Suddenly, he was punched in the chest by a large fist without a body, until the rest of Vladimir appeared in the rusted dust that he disappeared in and kicked him in the side of head and cartwheeling the boy to the left. He, again, was slammed against cell bars. but unlike the previous impacts, he broke through those, then another set, and another set until he ended with a roll into a wall. He laid there, his head bleeding and his eyes lazily opening and closing as he tried to gain his bearing and focus of his settings.

"_What...happened?"_ Dante questioned in a confused state as he stood up, with an obvious struggle and leaned against the wall. He looked to see the man he was fighting, turn from the lizard man to the same face of the man that harmed Lily and his brothers. His breathing was quick and sharp as his vision started to blur and for a second he saw a faint wisp of electricity in his chest, where he felt the most pain with each breath he intaked causing his heart to beat with a greater force than the last. Dante fell to his knees. The genius could guess what would happen to him if his slowing heart beat was an indicator. It was almost like the organ was out in his ear, beating like the drums of a god. It would drive normal people insane.

"_Is this it?"_ The Hero of Lightning wondered as his world went dark, the last thing in his sight was Vladimir approaching him with his arms the same rust color. The sound of the heartbeat was still in his ear.

"_**No, Dante. Just let the darkness consume you. I'll handle it from here." **_Dante eyes shot open and saw... nothing. It was just darkness. A never ending darkness. And the heartbeat, he grabbed his head by holding his ears, yet it only seemed to get louder.

"_**Yes, never ending, "**_A woman's voice with a tone of power and lust filled words cooed in his ears, but when he looked in the directions it was possible for her to be and saw no one, but darkness. The beating was now slower.._** "The potential of the power you possess. You won't see me, or would you ever experience this type of power for a long time. But since I have an interest in you, I'll help you just this once and as payment you will become my servant, and no choice on your part as life saved is a life payed in service to the savior. I will only make you truly mine once you are stronger, so to make that happen faster, experience your true potential!" **_

Unaware to the boy, Vladimir was standing over him. His hands the color of rust as he reached down to finish Dante. "You were a genius of so many skills, yet you failed to realize that you cannot win this battle. Have a wonderful life in the afterlife." Vladimir said morosely as he touched his head and the first of the rust appeared on his hair and Dante's eyes opened to show a pitch darkness. The beating heart was now gone.

_**With Ed and Lily**_

"Terra: Eruption!" The spell activated and the floor underneath the Grey Vladimir stirred before the floor became spikes and nearly pierced the clone. Ed didn't stop there and called another spell just seconds after the last.

"Ignis: Fire Fist!" The fists of fire appeared around Ed and he pointed to the Green Vladimir this time, whose hands were venus fly traps, and he simply dodged the attacks as they came and held out his hand, a green blob shot out towards Ed. The elementalist eyes widen as he jumped to the side, seconds before the blob hit him, instead hitting the wall behind and making it slowly melt.

"_Acid?" _Ed turned his attention back towards his opponents and was met with an iron fist punching him in the face, hard. It was an understatement of the massive pain Ed felt as he held his ground from a punch that would kill a normal person. Luckily, the biggest Ed was never normal. Another punch came to his gut and Ed nearly hunched, in his peripheral vision he saw the Grey Vladimir run past him and Green Vladimir. Ed immediately covered his hand with the familiar Z-P and punched the Vladimir holding him in the head and launching the man with such force that Ed could hear the snapping of bones from the chest. The spell user paid no heed and turned to the other copy of the mad scientist, going for his still unconscious ally, Lily Violin D'or. He was bend over and about to kill her with a knife hand until Ed reached out towards the man with Z-P, the static and hum arriving in his ear, and caught the man before throwing him in the direction of the other carbon copy.

"I won't let you near her!" Ed exclaimed to both of his enemies. The teen held strong with his Zero Point Energy now around his hands. The now smart Edward was surprise he could still use this power, thinking it was a spell book, but recalled that it was only a listing of different techniques and practices to master the use of it in a few years time. It was so far the strongest of his magical abilities and he decided to use it.

"_I have been neglecting it ever since I started to use these spells. It what made me begin this journey, so it is fitting that it is used to end it."_ Ed thought proudly as he stood as a sentinel to Lily.

"_Dante said to protect her, so I will, even if I die!"_ The Vladimirs had recovered and were going for another attack. That was what he guessed. Instead they disappeared. The Green Vladimir scattered into flower petals and the Grey Vladimir seemingly sprinkled out of existence. Ed tensed up, looking around crazily for the Vladimirs. It was until he heard the sound of glass shattering behind him and he looked in the direction seeing one of Vladimirs having turned the hand into glass. It was the Grey Vladimir. He was moving to strike Lily. Ed moved to intercept, only for the Green Vladimir to summon a Venus fly trap under him. The teen anticipated the movement and, using the upper "lip" of plant he jumped high into the air and reached out to the Grey Vladimir to stop him from killing LIly. Unfortunately, his Z-P was stopped by the vine of the flytrap.

"No!" Ed shouted as he started to descend to the plant, yet he did not mind as he was too focused on the green beauty. He needed to wake her, to get her to move, so he did the best the only thing he could do. He brung his head with an inhale of enormous amounts of air and yelled,

"Lily!" His voice was as strong as a roar, echoing defiantly as he continued the long calling of her name, even as he fell into the belly of the carnivorous plant, even as the mouth closed, the shout was still there and only partially suppressed. Ed, inside the darkened belly of the plant beast, inhaled the air of acid that was from the belly and shouted her name again. It penetrated through the plant as if his own voice was acid to the walls.

The Green Vladimir only kept supported the power of the Venus flytrap because he knew that the calls of his friend was only for nothing. Last ditch and completely meaningless. That was until he heard a clasp of metal and glass and looked behind him to see her awakened. Her dress was still torn and she sat up using her right hand and her golden flute in her other, blocking the attack that would have ended her life.

"You're still...around?" Lily felt woozy, though despite using all of her power to block the nuclear blast from Vladimir, she felt as if she was back to being completely filled. She felt better than that actually, the musician felt like she can take over the world!

"Yes, but don't worry. You won't see me as soon you'll be dead!" Vladimir other hand came to stab the side of her head, but that wasn't quick enough for the green haired woman had already sung.

"Sonic Cone!" Lily's voice erupted into a high pitched scream that not only shattered the glass hands of Vladimir, but blew the man away in a train of blood coming from his ears, being damaged at being so close to the source of the attack. He impacted the wall and indented it, but it didn't stop there as Lily stood to her full height and kept fueling the attack as he went deeper and deeper into the wall. The special effect of this type of scream was that it was all focused on one single point, him.

While this is happening, The Hero of the Elements had came from the plant by setting it on fire. The Green Vladimir was too distracted and caught off guard by Ed, who decided to use his fourth fire spell.

"Ignis: Fire Stream!" Ed held the Book of Fire in front of him as a blanket of fire sprouted from the book, shooting at the distracted man in a straight path and he didn't know until it was too late. He caught fire, but he didn't move and Ed thought that he may have killed him. That was until the strangest thing happen, it wasn't Vladimir that he was burning. It was Techlin.

"Ed! What have you done!" Techlin screamed as he tried to put the fire out with no prevail.

"Techlin, no!" Ed shouted as he moved to help put out the fire. He didn't see the small smile that came across his face for a split second as he came towards him.

"Ed, help! I can't stand this! I can't hold on!" Techlin fell to the ground, still covered in flame. Ed reached him and shouted: "Aqua!", he put more energy into it to summon more water. It landed on "Techlin" and doused the fire out. Through the smoke Ed saw Tech's shard body and turned it over to see, wood?

"What the…" Ed's eyes widen as he felt something painful in his stomach. He looked down and saw the object and his eyes widen at the sight and he started to cough blood. The pain in his stomach was a sharp vine piercing him, Ed guessed it came from behind. To his horror, five more vines pierced his stomach, then more and more. Now Ed was sure that if they were to be removed that it would be a hole big enough for a child to fit in. Ed stood though, even as more blood formed under his body and his vision started to blur. Ed felt his hands get pierced and his body slam to the wall. His face was smashed to the wall, but it didn't stop there. Suddenly, he felt being stabbed in every part of his body, as if a giant porcupine was put against his back and was pushed in more and more. Ed started to see dark as he saw the venus flytrap and the Green Vladimir by it's side as it controlled him to constantly stab him. Ed knew at this point it was over, he lost, and that it was most likely the end. He failed his brothers, he failed LIly, he failed his family, peers, teachers, everyone in the world. Maybe it was destined for him to go. That was the last thought as Ed, for a split second, felt something hit his head and everything was dark.

_**With Eddy **_

Outside of the castle, it was nothing more than a snow blizzard. The entire island was casts into winter and Eddy was currently hating the fact. Eddy could only run as at the moment it was the only thing he can do. The boy's outfit was torn up, and his shoes missing. His face also held bruises and he held his left arm close to his chest and cringe in pain. Yet through the cold and snowy wind, he ran as if a cold hell was chasing him and in a sense he actually believed it.

Eddy's skin was smoking slightly because he kept his body temperature was high and melting any snow that came into contact with his skin. The Hero of Fire looked over his shoulder as he ran and saw nothing but snow and snow covered trees. He turned his sights forward and was met with a hard punch to his damaged face strong enough to knock him on his back. Eddy looked hazily around for his assailant and saw nothing but snow. The blizzard was so dense it was hard to see any trees.

"_**Come on Eddy, you just need to focus."**_ Eddy heard his Spirit Guardian say as he tried to ease his mind of the headache that had developed.

"_It's harder to do when you can't see the one fighting."_ Eddy pointed out as he sat up and he saw for just a split second a distortion in his view and felt the pain to his cheek by what felt like a foot and hit a tree that was a yard or to away from his original position.

"_**Eddy, this is getting old. Just do something, use your wind or sand!"**_ The half-snake half-woman goddess exclaimed in annoyance.

Eddy couldn't agree more. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work either. The problem was not that he couldn't fight back, but he couldn't even see where his target should be and even if he did land an attack, the Maroon Vladimir would only disappear once again with the snow. This has been going on ever since they came out. Eddy would have attacked and either he blocked, dodged, or sustain little damage and counterattack. That formula lasted for a good twenty minutes, but now he was just blending in with the snow and attacking him.

"_I have to get rid of this snow, it's inescapable,"_ Eddy looked for the distortion again and saw nothing._ "if I can't do that then I already lost."_

"_Is there anyway that I can get rid of it besides your previous ideas which nearly cost me my arm." _Eddy said curtly.

"_**Rude,"**_ The Savior could only roll his eyes at her response.** "There is one way of getting rid of it, but it's too risky."**

Eddy was suddenly impacted by multiple hits from all sides, they came fast and strong and Eddy could swear that it was as if blunt bullets were hitting him and one ending with an uppercut which lifted him off his feet, a heel slammed down on his head in his mid-air flight and slammed him on a dense pile of snow. Eddy could only feel the cold, and pain at the moment. The teen could only see dark spots and his mind was a wildfire of thoughts. The cold started to settle as he lost focus in projecting the heat in his body and the snow started to smother his body.

Eddy could feel the eyes of the Vladimir clone staring at him and feeling satisfied as he watched his opponent lose. The Hero felt the end arriving. He was too out of it to move as each time he twitched the pain would only intensify. Eddy heard the his Spirit Guardian asked in a mutter tone if he wanted to take the risk.

"_I'll take anything right now, I just need to beat him."_ Eddy said almost pleadingly as he closed his eyes. Darkness was the sight that greeted him. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he heard the one word that made him slightly grin.

**"Okay. Listen carefully to what I want you to do..."**

_**With Eddward. Outside of the Soul Plain.**_

Vladimir Makarov's clone watched Eddward squirm around on the floor in extreme pain with a small smile on his face. The smile was that of pure cruelty and malice towards the young man in front of him, who he was certain would die in mere minutes. Dark Vladimir sat a few inches away from Double D, who was starting to settle and calm down, and the smile intensified on the grown man's face as Edd stopped moving seconds later and his chest rose and fell showing signs of breathing. Suddenly, the breathing stopped and Dark Vladimir broke into a mad man's laugh at his victory. He didn't notice in his laughter that the breathing stopped again but this time only slightly and unnoticeable to someone not truly paying attention.

**Eddward. Inside the Soul Plain.**

Edd's ride through the clouds was a short run and he was surprised to see that he was slowing down at an exceptional rate despite having been blown as fast as a bullet into the air. Soon, it felt as if he was just floating up through the white clouds, now turning to a shade of light blue, which were noticeable not as moist as a regular cloud; in fact, it had no water in it. Edd lost interest in this detail as his mind went back to Apollo, most likely still fighting that _thing _that came into his soul.

"_And here I am wondering why a cloud isn't moist,"_ The Savior thought. _" how long is this going to take anyway, I need to hurry up and save Apollo!"_

"_**Oh you are already here."**_ A light voice stated and Edd went on the defensive as he got his bow out, with no arrow.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" Eddward's shout echoed and oblivious to himself being with no ammunition.

"_**Oh, I am hurt, I thought you knew your Balance Spirit Guardian."**_ Edd's eyes widen once he realized who he was talking to and lowered his defense.

"You are Vales?" Edd looked around trying to see where the God was at, but only saw the light blue clouds.

"_**Yes, what do you want my little Savior?" **_Vales answered with an amused tone. His voice still light, almost a whisper now that Edd thought about it.

"It's Apollo, he needs your help right now! He might die if we don't go right away!" Edd pleaded and he heard a scoff in response.

"_**Apollo? Why the hell should I give any sort of help to him?!"**_ Vales' light tone turned to that of resentment, now a bit distorted and changing in pitch.

This certainly took Double D by surprise. He assumed that the Spirit Guardians would be a peace with each other since after the Spirit War.

"_**I can hear your thoughts little one!"**_ This snapped Double D's attention to the sourceless voice. _**"Trust me, there are still scares felt, especially since his parents took the souls of mine!"**_

"But that was about a millennium ago!" Edd cried.

"_**I was just a child when it happened! Trust me, something like that at such an age sticks with someone forever. I will never forgive his parents! Why does he have the right to his parents? He still has a mother and father and I have no one else! He deserves to die!" **_The light tone was gone, and the clouds turned to that of a dark navy color and thunder crahsed.

"No, I understand tha-"

"_**You don't understand absolutely nothing! You yourself have your parents!"**_

"No!" Double D's eyes glowed the eerie yellow and his voiced was strong enough to silence the thunder. "You don't think that I never had my parents! You obviously aren't my Spirit Guardian then! I have grown up from the age of five years old alone! Coming home to nothing more than instructions on what to do to keep the house in shape. I stayed up nights crying wondering why my parents never came home to me. I asked if they even love, or was I just a waste of space to them. I just got them, I just got them back after over a decade of not seeing them. I spent my birthdays alone at home, so don't you dare tell me that I still have my parents because I, in all rights, have just got my real parents!"

The young man was left panting at his outburst. Everything around him was silent, as if he was in a soundproof room and the only living thing in it. He continued.

"But you need to get a grip of yourself and put aside those petty feelings. Because as far as I'm concern, if Apollo dies then I die. And since I die you will die with me." Edd bellowed and the God only scoffed.

"_**Yeah right...I will simply leave the husk of your body and go back to my home in the Otherworld." **_Vales said smugly.

"No, you see my soul is being attacked by_ something_ and are you not linked to my soul as Apollo has said to me?" Double D could feel the confusion coming from Vales.

"_**No he hasn't, I observed the conversation myself and there was no mention of this."**_ Vales himself was confused of this mysterious link that he has mention. It did not help that Eddward was actually his first host.

"Oh but the night that I came from my Soul Plain back to the island he came to me in a dream. And he informed me that talking to me while I was asleep was strictly private and not you or the other Soul Guardian will be able to interfere or observe." Now Vales was shocked and could not believe what he will hear next

"So in turns you will die with me. In agreement on joining souls with a human, you will not die if the human dies by physical and mental means, but you _will _die if I die spiritually. If that _thing _that is attacking Apollo kills him, then it will only spread to you and you will be next and then the other Spirit Guardian. My heart will still beat and my brain will still function but I will just be soulless and with you dead. So if not do it for Apollo, just save yourself! I mean your parents wouldn't want you to die by being killed by something as insignificant as a human putting something in my soul right?" Double D finished with a valiant smirk.

Silence was abundant once again in the air. Double D still with the corner of his lips turned upward and awaiting for an inevitable response. The smartest of the Eds had to pat himself on the back later for his successful argument against a being that was far more old and probably have more overall knowledge of the world. The Savior of Light was also confident that from his sense of confusion just minutes prior that Vales was inexperienced with being a Spirit Guardian.

A sigh was heard, a reluctant, annoyed, and tiresome, sigh. And Vales spoke the next few minutes after said sigh.

"_**Fine, but only to preserve my own existence."**_ Suddenly the clouds disappeared and revealed Vales and Eddward had to glance down at the rather short God.

Like Edd saw, Vales was a short one, being the size of Eddy before his recent growth spurt. And he was dressed in a formal suit. He looked like a business man with polished black shoes, navy blue dress pants, a light blue tuxedo, and combed back short dark hair. His face was darken to a dark brown tone and his eyes a light blue. Though he was small, Vales looked as if he had power under his belt and could probably destroy Eddward in mere second with just a fraction of his power. This was exemplified by his define and manly looks as his face had no source of baby fat. Edd noticed the slight expansion of his suit and that was evident of muscle.

"_**So," **_He spoke with the same light tone and his eyes lit up with excitement. _"__** where is the fight taken place?"**_

Eddward smirked." Just on Apollo's field, but let's hurry. I do not know how long he can hold on!" And with that they both fell through the clouds at break neck speed.

_**Seconds Later. In Apollo's Field.**_

Apollo was on the concrete like ground. Groaning in pain. Gashes on his wings, face, back, and his claws were broken and bleeding. Even through this he tried to stand with the obvious result of him only falling on the ground in pain. The black hawk was above him, having suffered only a few scars and an eye was lost, it's wings were slightly clipped, but it was still standing.

"_**Eddward, please hurry."**_ Apollo whispered as he saw the hawk, crow, or whatever the hell it was lift it's claw to make the final strike.

It did not speak as he turned Apollo over and that entire motion made the God of Light to cry out and second later for a claw to come down on his head to make him stop. Apollo was on his back and couldn't move due to the pain. The thing lifted it's claws over where Apollo's heart was and gave a devilish smile as it lifted and brought it down. A blur came in the last second.

"Repel!" The claw was stopped as Eddward appeared where the claw would have hit and held on as the claw fought against his force field. Eddward didn't have to wait long as the bird was knocked to the side by a boulder size force field.

"Sorry for coming a little late, Apollo," Edd stated as he landed on the side of the badly injured bird. "Vales took some time to convince."

"_**It is better than never. I need to rest for a while. I hope you guys can take over."**_ Apollo said and saw Vales.

"_**Hello Apollo."**_ Vales stated emotionlessly with a hint of satisfaction at seeing the God in pain and suffering.

"_**Hi Vales, I see you still hating me as always."**_ Apollo tried to chuckled but only grimaced in pain. _**" I guess Eddward told you of the Soul Link. Otherwise I will be dead by now."**_

"_**He has...but just rest...I don't want to hear your voice."**_ Vales stated coldly.

"_**My pleasure, the sight of you was about to make me throw up. Good luck Eddward. Don't use my power once you get out. That Vladimir is too strong for my power, use your Force Fields. That should beat him easily."**_ Apollo said that and his eyes closed and he now rest.

"I won't Apollo. I will see you after my battle is over." Edd whispered. He turned to Vales who was standing next to Apollo and looked towards the dark entity that was getting up.

"_**Ok kid, I will handle this thing here in a matter of seconds. You go back in the real world and get ready to kick that man's ass."**_Vales said as he made a force field appear above him and those suddenly bursted into seemingly millions of small spheres and it only seemed to multiply. Edd was starting to fade from the Soul Plain and the last thing he saw was the many force fields to charge at the entity and for a loud cry to be heard.

_**In the Physical World( Pay mind that the entire transaction within in Soul Plain to five minutes.) I will explain in the bottom author notes.**_

Vladimir changed from his maniacal laughter to a soft chuckle as he watched the dead Eddward's body. He had to wait. Wait for the others to finish their target off. Dark Vladimir didn't like that he got the weakest one but then again it more time for him to just be lazy. He gave another short laugh for that.

In this moment he didn't know Double D's eyes shot open. Eddward slowly stood and gained back his consciousness. He felt as if he was empowered and just woke up instantly. All his energy was back to him and he saw the laughing Dark Vladimir and scowled. Eddward turned invisible and went to strike.

Dark Vladimir was too preoccupied laughing to notice and when he was done laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes he saw that the Ed boy was not there.

"Where the fuck…"

"Giant Repel!" Vladimir stood up fast enough to launch himself a feet off the ground and turn mid air to see Edd and a car size force field encompassing his hand and hit him in the face. Vladimir wasn't prepared and his defense was down as he took the blow head on. But instead of being launched backwards, Double D somehow kept Vladimir attached to the ball and felt his skin start to peel.

The force field was different and moved at blender speeds as it felt like knives were cutting into him. The troubling thing was that Edd was adding power to it. As if he was fueled by something to end him in this one blow.

"Giant Repel!" Vladimir's eyes widen as he was crushed between two of the same attacks and felt more of himself being torn to shreds. Then he saw Edd, his eyes glowing a bright yellow and radiate with so much anger. Such emotion was telling the Dark Vladimir was that he will end on this day, that he will pay for all the pain that he has caused any of his friends, for any Beings of Power, whether Savior or Destroyer, for anyone who he has ever hurt in his life. Dark Vladimir couldn't believe the power that came from Double D.

"_I thought he was the weakest of them, but is he the strongest!?"_ Vladimir shouted in his head as his vision start to fade.

"Vladimir, I know you all will hear this!" Eddward shouted at the top of his lungs. Over the monstrous sound of the two attacks. "But my friends will not lose! We shall leave this alone together! You have lost from the very beginning! You have taken too much from us to let you go by free, you hurt our families, our friends, our peers, and teachers. You hunted our kind like animals and use their power wrongfully! This is the day you pay for everything to done!"

With the end of his small speech, the two powerful attacks were stopped and the Vladimir was left a bloody mess, nearly all his skin on his upper body was gone and revealed some muscle. Blood dripped from his as if it was raining. Surprisingly, Dark Vladimir was still standing and breathing. Double D didn't like that.

Eddward, panting hard from his previous attack, decided to finish it with another Repel. Faster than he could react, Dark Vladimir grabbed hold of Eddward's right hand in an iron grip. The mad scientist looked at the smart Ed with a bloody face, one closed eye, his cheek bones showing and his eyebrows gone. For some reason his face also held a smile.

"Eddward, that was something, I admit. I don't know how you survived my attack on your soul, but I don't plan to let you live pass this point." His voice was tired. He was weak. He had suffered too much damage to really do anything, but his grip was still strong. He started to cough up blood.

"You can't do anything, it is over for you Vladimir. "Eddward gave him the look as he free hand made another force field. "I wish you haven't turned out this Vladimir, in all truth. You could have helped us. You could have done so much more than trapping the others here and making them statues and taking our kind's power. You could have helped us use our powers for good. Make us all stronger, yet you only lured us here on false statements, taken our family, friends, and peers with force, and caused more chaos than tranquility. But why?"

Vladimir knew what he was asking. He didn't want to tell him anything. Dark Vladimir could only intensify smile as he raised his fist that was nothing more than muscle and bone and covered it with a dark bubble and striked. Edd was faster and his attack hit him directly on the heart.

_**With Dante and Rust Vladimir.**_

Rust Vladimir dodged another swipe of darkness as yet another gash appeared in the wall. The cell room they were in was now nothing more than a room, the bars that held prisoners were now torn in half and on the floor, some of them with gashes that were pure black. The T.V.s were no better and in the same condition as the bars but with sparks.

Rust Vladimir was against the wall. No longer in his alligator form. He was panting and his body now sported large cuts, dark cuts. There was no blood coming from them, strangely, as some were deep enough to cause blood to be gushing out. His eyes were different as well, his eyes was now that of a fearful man. He was scared, terrified even of the _thing_ in front of him.

"_I thought...I was fighting a boy. But I am fighting a demon." _Rust Vladimir thought as he gazed at the eyes of his assailant, who was once on the floor and ready to die, but now here he, or rather _it_, was staring at him. Those pure black eyes. The shape of this _thing_ was that of Dante Livingston Gates, but he was covered in complete darkness, his eyes a bright white. Rust Vladimir could only stare at it, wondering what to do next. Nothing worked against _it_. It simply dodged or shrugged it off. He tried everything. The spells, the shape shifting, the rust, everything that could defy Dante was not doing anything to him.

Rust Vladimir suddenly gained thought of something."His power is darkness, so the original Vladimir must have given me a power to fight against this _thing. _He must have."

Rust Vladimir was going to go for a quick search of the powers in his amulet but Dark Dante was upon him. He appeared suddenly, without any warning and was in mid-strike. He barely dodged the attack that left another deep gash in the wall. While still in his dodging motion, Dark Dante appeared next to him and Rust Vladimir's eyes widen and was barely able to use rust teleportation to escape a kick that left a gaping hole in the wall. Rust Vladimir appeared on the other side of the room and quickly searched his amulet for any light element powers and after another second, found one and opened his eyes.

He saw the white eyes that he had grown to fear in the past ten minutes and for his jaw to suddenly hurt and his body to be aching due to hitting a wall. Rust Vladimir fell to the ground, nearly lifeless until he started to move and stand up...laughing.

"You think you won? Trust me _boy _you are far from it. I won't give up that easily! Fear my power!" The mad scientist's clone shouted as he stood and started to glow._ "I cannot go on for long, I used too much of my power. This may not kill him, but it will buy me enough time to escape from this demon."_

So he started his chant. "_A thousand signs shall never cease to end the darkness that is in front of me. I summon thee, the power of all that is pure to defeat the darkness and to cure the impure!_"

Finishing the chant, Rust Vladimir started to glow even brighter. Dark Dante shielded its eyes and gave a small screech as the light burned it. Dark Dante suddenly felt itself being pushed back and tried to fight the force that was dragging it backwards. The mysterious force only got stronger the more it struggled and eventually it was up against the wall. Dark Dante couldn't see anything due to the blinding light. But what it felt next was a sharp pain around its limbs and its neck. The light ended soon after and the Dark Dante opened its eyes to see Vladimir in front of it. His hand was imbued with a mysterious light and Dark Dante saw that his restraints were that of light and were as pointy and sharp as barbed wire.

"I am fairly surprised by this Dante. Surely I am, but now that this is the last that you'll see of me. Just know that I shall come back for you and take your life." With that Vladimir thrust his right hand, imbued with the light and hit Dark Dante in the chest. A loud and dark screech filled the air as the darkness of Dante was directly hit. Eventually it started to recede and go back into Dante, who was now gaining back his familiar white clothing. A minute later, Dante was back to his usual self and was half conscious.

"What...happened…?" Dante asked. His voice was raspy and he coughed up a little blood that was a darker shade than regular blood.

"Just know that you have lost and that my time here is over." Rust Vladimir said, noting that the presence of Dark Vladimir being lost was just felt. Rust Vladimir looked down and saw that his amulet was cracked in half and that it was continuing as cracks started to develop. Rust Vladimir started to rust, needing to leave the area before Dante gained full consciousness.

"I shall defeat you, don't think that your friends have won this day. This is just one battle in a war." Dante barely heard those words as he was still trying to comprehend what had happened and his vision was dark and blurry as the dark man in front of him seemingly dissolved into black dots. The only thing he remembered was a voice, a woman's lusty voice, telling him to sleep and that was it. The constraints on his limbs that were strapped to the wall dissipating into light particles and Dante fell to the ground.

A few minutes passed, Dante still laying on the ground and trying to comprehend the situation.

"_**Dante...Dante...can you hear me?"**_ Dante's eyes shot open as he looked around trying to find the source of the voice and saw no body belonging to it.

"_**It is me Dante…"**_ Dante recognized the voice. It was the gray fox from his Soul Plain.

"Where...are you?" Dante said weakly.

"_**Just think your words, we are able to hear you better."**_The Gray Fox told.

"_Everything is so hazy. What happened?"_ Dante asked as his vision slowly began to clear.

"_**The Mistress has came to help you before you died." **_Gray Fox informed him.

"_I almost died!?" _Dante screamed in his head.

"_**Yes but don't worry. She came to help you just in time and revived your heart which was hit by a fractured rib bone and repaired some damage to other internal organs but not the bruises on your body. She states she wants you to suffer for nearly dieing."**_

"_Yeah, whatever. Look I think I have some body movements and I should go help everyone else...talk to you later."_ Dante said.

"_**Okay...just don't do anything stupid or death related. She nearly gave my children heart attacks."**_ The Gray Fox said tiredly and silence was in Dante's head. Dante stood up slowly, his body sore all over and leaned against the wall for support. Groaning in pain, Dante took a gander of his surroundings and saw the battle ground that he and Vladimir made.

"Man...can we make a party or what?" Dante joked under his breath. Feeling soreness in his chest and when he breathed.

Dante pushed himself off the wall. Taking the first few steps were painful with a throbbing in his legs as his feet moved in front of the other. Soon his resistance to pain started to kick in...and the pain started to go away slowly. It was a side trait that he developed due to free running because of him and his brother receiving many injuries when they first started out. They taught themselves to just ignore it and it would go away.

Dante walked towards the entrance, stepping over the metal bars and the few pieces of rubble from the ceiling. He saw the flat screens on the ground..the sparks dancing around through the bars and small amounts of it will come to Dante. It didn't hurt. It felt energizing really. He made it to the entrance and pushed the door open with a little effort.

Dante continued his walk down the damaged hall. Dante stopped and stared at a trail of rust that went to the right wall and dragged across said wall and ended at a pile of rust.

"I guess...I won...huh?" Dante gave a small chuckle. He continued on his path. Towards his friends.

_**With Techlin. Rock field.**_

An injured Techling was barely able to dodge another eruption of magma from under his feet. He winced in pain as his opponent made another eruption happen just when he landed. Techlin acted fast and made ice appear under his feet that quickly started to melt. He kept adding energy to it until the attack ended. Techlin, with a quick burst of chi to his legs, jumped a yard away from the previous attack.

He landed on the ground and crouched as he tried to catch his breath. He mentally thought of his injuries so far.

"_So I have burns, I know that much and that they hurt like hell. He was able to land a few of those Earth strikes on my arms and chest but that is minor and numbing. I am still low on reserves since I have been using my Chi to dodge. My trench coat is gone and my armor is dented in most places. This gauntlet and shoulder guard on my left arm has proven completely useless at the moment. How the hell my straw hat has been on is a complete mystery and this face mask. " _Techlin looked at Red Vladimir who held a face of no emotion and simply waited for the ice user to act.

"_Man...I am glad that I was able to land a punch on him. Chi should have left his chest broken. But he just took it with that damn Earth armor of his,"_ Techlin saw that he was still covered in it. Red Vladimir's skin was reflecting light off of him but was only partial. _" what the hell was Lunar talking about with three energy sources?"_

"_**Hi my Moon Night! How is the fight going?"**_ The ever so cheery voice of the moon goddess penetrated Techlin's thoughts and he groaned.

"_What do you want now?"_ The Hero of Ice asked, obviously annoyed by her sudden appearance.

"_**I was just wondering how the fight was going on. You figured out the hint?"**_ Lunar asked.

"_Does it look the fight is going well. I barely did anything to him, and he got a bunch of hits on me! I am still low on reserves and this fight only been going on for ten minutes! I can't last much longer. Tell me what the hell you meant by three energy sources?"_ The Hero nearly demanded.

"_I won't tell you until you figure it out. Want another hint?"_ It ended with a snicker.

"_Yes." _Techling mentally grinded out. He still kept his gaze of Red Vladimir who simply waited.

"_**Okay. What power have you used this entire time in this fight?" **_Lunar asked as if she didn't know.

"_Chi what does-"_

"_**How many powers you have?" **_Lunar asked.

"_Three but-" _The family man was once again cut off. 

"_**If you have three energy sources to draw from and so far you only been using just Chi what do you think that I meant by three energy sources?" **_The childish god asked and Techling could feel her smirk as his face came to understanding.

"_**Didn't you notice how you stopped that attack from erupting on you. How you kept on adding power to it and felt no fatigue? You see you dumb dumb your powers are all separate and don't rely on the same reserves. The only reason you would feel tired and not have energy to make the others is because you rely on your human reserves. You know that warm feeling you get each time you use Chi?" **_The Chi user nodded. _**"That was you drawing on your Chi reserves which isn't so high at the moment. But you barely used Ice or Blades to attack." **_

"_I see...damn I feel so stupid! But whatever...so I just draw on the other two powers in order to beat this-"___He was cut off by feeling the ground underneath him becoming warmer.

Techlin dodged in time to avoid a very hot and melted end. Red Vladimir was done waiting.

"_**Yes! Focus on the feelings that you get when you use those powers and draw from it. Now beat this guy! And use my shield to help. It is not useless!"**_ Lunar spoke in an enthusiastic tone and left giggling.

Chuckling to himself and a small smile now spread on his face, Techling stood tall and felt that his own fatigue was still there and that Chi was pretty much done for at the moment. But he felt for the cold feeling and saw that it was a strong feeling and made his breath visible in front of him. Next was the blades, which felt as a stab, yet strangely comfortable, feeling. It was poking him rapidly, meaning that it was high in power, very high. Techlin could almost feel the blades begging to be let out.

"This is going to be fun." Techlin said pulling his face mask up to his nose and reattached his straw hat, hanging on a string around his neck, to his head. He crumpled his left hand, still in the gauntlet and felt the shoulder guard on his left shoulder. The Hero of Blades suddenly thought of something that he felt would give the advantage to him. On the scale he was thinking it would use about three-fourths of his Ice reserves, and he wasn't even sure that it was accurate estimation.

"It should give me a huge advantage and to make this my own turf. I am a wolf and I shall not have this trespasser survive on my turf." Techling remembered his time in the forest. When he lived with those wolves and how he saw them fight for their home one time. How he had fought one of the wolves himself and killed it to protect their home. That day he earned the respect of the wolves.

"I shall protect my brothers, my family, and my home from this monster by beating it to a bloody pulp! This ends now Vladimir!" Techling roared and held out his hands as the air suddenly dropped to sub-zero degrees. Ice started to build up on his hands and he closed his eyes and breathed in and then out. His eyes opened to show them silver and slit like a wolf and he saw Red Vladimir who was about to attack, but the wolf beat him to it.

"Sub-Zero, "Techlin started and the air around him got even colder. "Ice Forest." The ice exploded from the Hero of Ice as it covered the area around him and went to Red Vladimir. Ice shot up from the ground, as thick as a car. The area of the ice seemed to only grow and grow and Red Vladimir tried to make a run for it but was in vain as it was too fast and the ice soon meet him. But it continued on, the area growing to eventually cover the entire outside field. And the pillars of ice soon reached the height of the castle itself and branched to connect to the other pillars as if they were trees and ice launched out down the pillars. Soon, like the name suggest, the entire rock field was now a forest of ice as white as snow.

Techlin stood in it's center. His hands were extended and the ice was still connected to them. He broked his hands free and it sounded as if glass was broken. The young man panted as he tried to catch his breath, the cold feeling was now lesser, still there but definitely lesser than it was before.

"Damn...I really overdid myself here." Techlin chuckled as he looked at his Ice Forest. He looked past the trees and saw that it went on and on.

"Now this is my field. My ice. I can manipulate this in anyway I can. I just hope that this works. If it doesn't then the fight is going to be a lot longer." Techlin made way to the closest tree and touched it and focused. He then opened his eyes as he saw Red Vladimir. He was in ice but soon broke free by melting it. He was know destroying the ice forest by trying to melt it. It wasn't working as fast as he wanted.

"Sub-zero temperatures are really something. But the ice isn't indestructible. It would be a matter of time before he increases the heat to destroy it. I must beat him before that and use this area to my full advantage. Besides observing, I wonder if I can do this." Techling pushed forward and saw his hand slowly go into the ice pillar. He smiled as he soon his entire body was in the ice pillar. The Knight of the Moon shot up in the pillar and started to head his way to Red Vladimir.

Red Vladimir shot out another wave of magma that surrounded him and melted the ice on the ground and the base of the ice trees.

"Trying to beat me in this manner will not work. If he wants to battle it out in a field such as this, he will lose anyway. Just going to be a longer fight." Red Vladimir stated as he sent another wave of magma.

He did not notice Techling appearing on "branch" above and behind him. Techlin devised a strategy in his head. After a minute of thinking. His plan was done in his head. He started it out by drawing a small blade. He threw it at fast speeds and Red Vladimir reacted by blocking with his arm, still covered in the Earth armor. The blade scratched his skin but did nothing. He looked towards the origin of the blade and saw no one. He turned and block another from the opposite direction. He saw a black blur but no one was around.

"Come out Techlin and face me like a warrior!" Red Vladimir knew that Techlin had a soft spot for honor.

"Unfortunately, the times have changed Vladimir." Vladimir looked around him. The voice seemed to come from every direction.

"What do you mean times have changed?" Vladimir asked.

"I may be someone who would honor and charge into battle. But not today. I will defeat you, don't worry. You are on my turf. As a "wolf", I must kill those who trespass on my turf. I can do so in any way possible." Techlin said. Suddenly Techlin appeared directly above Vladimir who saw him.

"Rain of Blades!" Techlin drew his hands back as if it was whip and a large amount of blades covered his arms. He brung them forward and sent hundreds of blades upon Red Vladimir who surrounded himself in a blob of magma. The blades pierced the icy ground and melted once it reached the blob. As soon as it stopped, Vladimir spun and shot magma at the still airborne knight. Techlin eyes widen at the attack and made a thick ice shield to stop the attack.

Steam filled the air as the two attacks continuously collide. Once it stopped the blade user landed on an ice branch and saw the area filled with a deep steam. He decided used it to his advantage. He phased into the pillar of ice. He made blades appear in the pillar and quickly went to another and another. FIlling each pillar he was in with blades. He made sure to check to see if Red Vladimir was still where he was before he went into the pillar. The clone of the scientist moved towards his general direction. Techlin continued to make the forest even more of a weapon. He felt his Chi reserves filling up and he smirked. Everything was going to plan.

Red Vladimir paid attention to each tree, how they gained a color of silver in them. Of how each time he moved farther, more and more of the trees gained that silver color. He knew that the Hero was going in the direction he was heading. Red Vladimir had to admire the boy's sudden amount of power, thinking that he was low on his reserves but in truth he was holding it up. To be able hold so much strength must mean that he is their strongest, thought Red Vladimir as he tried to keep up. He increased his speed to catch up to Techlin, but that was for not as he was soon lost. The pillars of ice now all had that silver glint.

Red Vladimir turned, trying to figure out where had Techlin has gone. The tried to sense his power and he saw that he couldn't. The forest was masking it. It was all still being fueled by him.

"An attack of this magnitude will surely kill him. Soon, it will be him that will die from pure exhaustion." Red Vladimir noted. He still decided to look for him as to end it quickly, he felt the loss of the Dark Vladimir and the Rust Vladimir.

He ran in a random direction, hoping to find him before Techlin died.

Techlin stopped at the last tree, breathing hard and coughed up blood to the world below. He made sure that the blades were in as many pillars as he could cover in the short time.

"Damn...I...can barely...breath...I need to hurry... and initiate... the last...part." Techlin said and phased into the tree and searched for Red Vladimir. It was easy to find him.

Tech expressed some worry. He knew that Red Vladimir was still relatively unscathed. He would need to put the last of his reserves into it.

"_**Wow, wow, wow, lets not get too desperate here."**_ Lunar appeared in his head again.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Techlin asked as he saw Red Vladimir stop.

"_**Don't use the last of your reserves like that...you are just going to kill yourself if you do." **_Lunar explained. Her voice was filled with worry.

"_I know...but I can't do anything else. I must end it here. There is no other way at this point."_

"_**Well hey I-"**_ Lunar gasped. Techlin wondered what made her seem so frantic.

"_**Wait...wait...how are you here...he isn't strong enough to see you and to hear…wait what?! We can't let him do it! He will die! But...I...please just stop being stubborn...fine. Fine!**_"

Techlin was left confused as to what was going on with Lunar. She was acting weird and talking to herself. That is unlike her...well he thought it was unlike her.

"_What is going on Lunar?"_ Techlin asked.

"_**Your stubborn as hell Aequalis is what happened! He said go ahead with your plan. That dumb ass. I bet he just wants out of the body. Just go along and please try to survive." **_Lunar pleaded.

"_Okay?"_ Techlin put that aside at the moment and focused on the man in front of him. Quite literally in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Gates." The clone of Vladimir greeted.

Techlin said nothing and bared his teeth, partially sharp, and covered with his blood.

"Will you really act like an animal or civilized human being?" The man asked the teen.

"Just know that this is over." Techlin stated and gave an Chi enhanced Ice Punch to Red Vladimir's face and that sent the man to the ground from the high altitude that they were on.

Red Vladimir was left dazed by the surprisingly hard punch. He was definite that his Earth armor was on, but yet he felt so much pain in his face. It was not long before he hit the ground. He got up quickly as to get Techlin back for the punch but he saw the boy just in his fast with his arms pulled back and two blue spheres in his hands.

"Double Chi Ball!" The attack met him in the chest and sent him flying into a pillar and it started to crack.

"I told you...this is over!" Techlin then focused on his Chi and started to bring it out. He started to become covered by a thin line of blue with smoke of the same color flowing off of him. The ice started to crack around him. The air increased greatly as he continuously build up his power.

"_What is this? How can he have so much? He has used too much power to have so much left!" _Red Vladimir thought in great shock as he felt Techlin's cold and dominating intent.

Techlin started to bring his hands in front of him and held them a few inches apart. A ball started to form in the space between. The wind picked up strongly around the ball and the ice all around them started to crack at the increasing pressure. Red Vladimir wanted to stop the power from developing, but he couldn't move. For some strange reason, he felt that there was nothing to do. Techlin's intent was telling him, forcing him to stay where he was and to not move an inch.

"How...just how can he be this powerful?" The clone whispered To be able to dominate someone who has years of experience. Who have felt the intent of so many more stronger Beings of Power.

"What is it that makes him so strong at this very moment when he was at his weakest?" Red Vladimir questioned aloud.

"Eddy," Red Vladimir met Techlin's silver and slit eyes which held so much power that he felt that he needed to obey. The ball was making even more cracks in the ice as rock sizes of the cold material picking up and starting to hover around the boy." Double D, Ed, Dante, mother, father, Callie, my unborn child, and everyone else is what makes me strong! I have a purpose here. To save each and everyone from you! A wolf would never leave his pack to die, a wolf lay his own life for his own, no matter who it faces! I will destroy you today and protect everyone close to my heart!"

Red Vladimir looked and his vision started to blur. He saw something cover Techlin. He saw that it was a head. A head and it was shaped like a snarling wolf.

"_What is he?!"_ Red Vladimir thought.

Techlin's eyes widen as he felt his heart beating harder and that his own vision was starting to fade. The ball was nearly complete. The young man felt the blood trickle down his mouth.

"_I guess this is it. I'm sorry everyone for not coming back alive. Please forgive me Callie for leaving our child fatherless. I will miss you all!"_ Techlin closed his eyes and felt the tears come out and flow off his face. Blown off by the wind caused by the growing ball.

"Time to finish this once and for all! Final Stand," Techlin's eyes shot open for probably his last time. The ball condensed to that of a pea and held it to the ground." Forest of Blades!"

Techlin slammed the ball into the ground and it started to rumble. Suddenly and unexpectedly to the scientist was impaled by a very large blade through his stomach. Then he looked up in shock as he saw Techlin on the ground, unmoving, but still glowing blue. Then he saw the forest more and saw that it was darkening. He realized that more blades were coming from the trees, piercing everything in sight. The ice started to break and shatter as the blades took control of the once icy forest. Red Vladimir saw his own death approach as it came closer and he couldn't do nothing but think as another pierced his chest, seeing that it was covered in a thin line of blue mist.

"I...have lost." He stated as the blades closed in and ended the clone's life.

It was still and nothing moved. Not the blades, not Techlin who still glowed a misty blue, and the stabbed chunk of molten rocks of the once alive clone of Vladimir. Techlin himself was stabbed but only through his legs, arms, and stomach. It was not as bad. Due to them being his blade, they only went through him and left a stabbing feeling, but no blood was loss. Techlin's eyes opened, now their normal dark blue color, there was still some blood on his mouth and he breathed slowly and heavy.

"How...am I still alive?" Questioned the boy as he looked around and saw the many blades that were all around him.

"_**Because somehow your damn Balance guardian is still keeping you alive with his powers."**_ Lunar said.

"_Lunar...I can't move...everything is so...painful."_ Techlin thought. Never in his life feeling so much physical pain.

"_**Well duh! You used so much of your power that you shouldn't be alive! At this moment your power reserves are at none. You will still be able to move around in about ten minutes or so when your normal energy comes back, but don't use any power. You will die if you do. But for now, you might as well come to the Soul Plain.I can tell you more of the energy sources there."**_ Techlin didn't have much choice and closed his eyes. It got cloudy and his head felt a little bit dizzy but he was soon at his Soul Plain all covered in ice and snow with the full moon high and the sky filled with stars.

"_**Now take a seat and listen up." **_Lunar said cheerfully as a throne of ice came from under Techlin.

"_**Now with each power comes a source of energy…"**_ Lunar started.

_**Eddy and His Fight. Main Island.**_

Eddy was running at high speeds once again. He was using it to stay away from Vladimir as much as he could. He was hearing Hestia explain the final details of what he needed to do.

"_**...okay?" **_The Snake-human hybrid asked.

"_Got it. So I can only use it for two minutes right?" _Eddy asked as he slowed down. Hestia confirmed his question and stated going over could possibly kill him. _"Then that is all I need."_

Eddy slowed down to a stop and closed his eyes. He needed to focus for him to activate the technique he was about to perform. Hestia said it was dangerous due to the high amounts of energy that it required. It was an old technique that the wind user before him used to gain amazing amounts of power. His body was not even close to ready to use it but the moment called for him to use it. He focused on his wind. The wind inside his body, the lungs, and he breathed in deep and slow. Then he started to force the wind to his heart, to his lung, and through his blood. His blood started to move at unbelievable speeds and his brain seemed to get more active and his heart started to pump. Eddy felt the power, the rush of adrenaline to his body and how he felt faster and stronger than before. The only thing about it was that it would only affect his wind powers and damper the other two so that he could use it longer. In fact, if he did use it with his other powers active he wouldn't be able to use it for over fifteen seconds.

Eddy opened his eyes and saw that his senses were also increased and that his body felt so warm. He saw that smoke started to leave from his body due to the intense heat. Eddy suddenly felt a presence behind him and dodged at unspeakable speeds. Maroon Vladimir blinked and surprise and saw Eddy appear behind him and his fist drew back and a smoke trail following.

"Typhoon Bullet!" Eddy shot his fist as a blur as it was surrounded by a small amount of wind and made contact to Maroon Vladimir's back and the receiver of the attack recoiled in pain as he was lifted off his feet and launched forward at speeds too fast for a regular person to track. Eddy kept up to him and was right next to the close. The scientist's clone made a wall of dense snow appear as he saw Eddy get ready for another attack.

"Hurricane Kick!" Another wind attack from Eddy as he did a round house kick to the snow shield and broke through easily with a shocked Vladimir sent headfirst to a tree. He recovered fast and landed on the tree and launched at Eddy.

"Guide me to victory and crush thy enemy! Snowing Hammer!" The spell activated as a hammer of snow suddenly appeared on his arm and was ready to hit Eddy.

"Hurricane Fury!" Eddy said as he started to rapidly punch the air in front of him and it looked as if the had hundreds of fists being thrown at once due to the speed of the attack. The two attacks met head on and while the hammer lasted, it soon was broken and Maroon Vladimir started to receive the brutal attack as he was punched more than he liked and saw that he was also getting cut up from an invisible force. Eddy knew that it was the wind.

Vladimir acted and sent a spike of snow under Eddy that forced him to dodge and in doing so to end his attack. Eddy made for another punch but with a great amount of effort and with evident pain, Maroon Vladimir caught Eddy's punch and that surprised the wind user for enough time for Vladimir to reacted.

"Cut the enemy before me! Snow Blade!" Snow surrounded the clone's free hand and he struck. Eddy dodged it but barely because of Maroon Vladimir holding him in his grip and was grazed deeply in his side. He started bleeding a lot due to the blood pumping so fast.

Eddy sent another Typhoon Bullet to Vladimir that was strong enough to knock the air out of him and to spit up blood. Eddy took his chance and jumped far away. Really far.

"Eddy you are losing blood fast! You can only hold this form for just fifteen seconds!" Hestia called out as time seemed to slow.

"I know." Eddy stated with his fedora covering his eyes as he prepared his final and probably his most powerful wind attack as of yet. He jumped back one more time and could still see Maroon Vladimir recovering from the previous attack. Eddy counted and saw that he had ten seconds now. Eddy charged forward, cocking both fist back as wind started to develop around them, so much, in fact, that it was visible as a torrent of wind surrounded the fist and the snow falling was cut to nothing when it even got a few inches close.

"Hurricane," Eddy gained more speed and the ground started to catch fire and the wind on his hands grew stronger, faster, and more dangerous. He counted five seconds. And he saw it was three seconds as he reached Vladimir. Two seconds to finish his attack."Rifle!" And one second to end the battle. The attack hit dead on and the effects were immediate and devastating as Maroon Vladimir coughed up more blood than a human should. His eyes wide and his mouth agape with blood covering his chip and his chest. He looked down in shock to see Eddy hunched over and his armed extended in front of him. The knuckles were covered in blood and were a few inches away from the clone's body. In front of those hands were also two gaping holes of the man's body and his intestines torn to shreds and blood to be blown behind him. Along with the ground, trees, and snow that were behind him leaving a scorched field that was being covered with the falling snow. The blizzard slowed to that of a light falling.

"Eddy…"Said boy's eyes shot open and his gaze went up in shock of him being able to speak. His body was also not emitting smoke and he was breathing heavily."...you...bastard...I will see you...in hell! Big Bang!" Suddenly the man started to build power and his body started to glow.

"The hell…" Eddy didn't know what hit him as the man blew up. The attack hit Eddy dead on. It was over as soon as it started. The land was now scarred and barren. The trees were knocked down and burnt. Anything else started to catch fire and a torn Fedora was left to float to the ground.

At the center of the explosion was nothing but a gaping hole. Surely, nothing could have survived the explosion up that close. Even Maroon Vladimir didn't survive it. But strangely enough in that gaping hole was a black ball was still and didn't move. Suddenly, it started to shed and made the sound of sand falling and that revealed a completely fine Eddy. His fedora and the rest of his upper suit was missing and left him with nothing but the pants that were burnt at the bottom. Eddy stood and with great effort as his face contorted to that of extreme pain as the rush of the battle left him.

Eddy felt tired. Really tired. His left arm was now even more in pain. His right arm was just as bad. His legs felt like they would break and his ankles were not far behind. His chest and torso also felt the same same with his heavy breathing making it worse. Eddy, even though he felt the pain across his body skyrocket, started to climb out of the hole. It was deep and quickly became steep where Eddy fell back and landed on his side. The young man screamed in pain and it echoed throughout the scorched land. Through gritted teeth and tears coming to his eyes, Eddy got up and continued his ascent. He digged his hands into the dirt and climbed and climbed, wanting to scream from all the pain but kept his teeth clenched. He reached the top and with a great heave and yell, the Hero of Fire landed on his torso and on even ground.

The Hero laid there, panting and unmoving from his position as he felt his vision blur from the tears.

"My body is...so fucked up!" Eddy whispered as he saw his torn fedora. For some reason, some compelling force drew him to crawl to the object. He stayed to the ground and planted his hands into the ground and pulled himself to the hat. His body scraped against the dirt and his hands only kept going. Tears spilled from his eyes as he came closer to the hat that he needed to get. Eddy soon reached his target and lay next to it on his back, panting. Eddy stared at the sky. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair and he saw the nice blue sky above him. Clouds lazily drifting by and not caring for the world below them. Not caring for the battles or anything. Just floating along without a problem in the world.

"Stupid...clouds." Eddy said as the tears slowly stopped.

Eddy glanced down and not move his head. He saw his body was scarred slightly and that he saw his skin was peeling in some parts. Most likely from the ability that he used to finish the fight in under two still looked and saw his tall body, somehow not believing that he wasn't the short little kid no more. That he was taller, had hair, a good body and face, and a more mature mind.

"All of it in less than a week. These powers changed me." Eddy said under his breath then looking to his fedora on his left. He reached out with a painful grunt and grabbed the hat and placed it over his hair. The teen brung it over his eyes and gave a large smile.

"These powers changed everyone of us." Eddy said at the same level of volume. With the same smile. With the same grin he had when he realized that his friends were always there for him and that he should cherish them like those two years ago. When the five of them came together and of how it became from the constant self-promotion and arrogance that he was the greatest to the reliance on his brothers and for him to improve for them and not himself.

The former leader of the Ed trio chuckled as he let the tears flow.

"Those dumbasses. Got me almost giving my life to beat someone up. I will beat them up if they don't win." Eddy broke out in a mad laugh, no longer caring for the pain in his lungs or body. He then breathed in and let out a powerful yell._"You bastards better not lose!"_

The words echoed as he smiled with more tears streaming down his face.

"_I will be nothing without them, we started together and we grew stronger together, grew smarter, did everything we can to help one another no matter the problem. From Double D's tutoring, to Ed's optimism and love for the group, to Techlin's words of helpful advice, and to Dante always putting a smile on our faces. I was nothing without all of them. If we start together, if we win together, and if we lost together before this and that I won. We will leave this island together!"_ Eddy thought, his smile now threatening to split his face in half.

"Never leave a man behind." Eddy said the first of six parts of their motto. The motto they made each time they departed from one another. And Eddy felt that the part fit him perfectly as he refused to leave any of his men behind.

_**With Lily.**_

Lily sent another wave of notes of the two Vladimirs who deflected or dodged the attack. Lily turned towards a wall and quickly painted three wolves with her second Spirit Weapon. It was a silver brush that made it's own paint from pushing her power into the item. She made them come alive and sent them to attack Green Vladimir. While they preoccupied him, Lily focused her attention to Grey Vladimir. She took a glance to Ed, his body pierced and unmoving. A big pool of blood surrounded the body and the young woman couldn't believe that he was gone.

"_How the hell am I going to tell them?"_ Lily thought as she turned her attention to Ed's killer who saw where her eyes went.

"It doesn't matter that he's dead. Soon you and his brothers will join him." Grey Vladimir words brought anger into the woman.

"I will make you pay for this!" Lily got her flute out and played an attack song that sent the notes at blazing speeds to her target. The familiar glowing red notes was dodged by Vladimir but what he didn't expect was for them to turn around and attack him from the back. They hit him then. The attack hurt, but it was easy for the clone to recover.

"Glass Needles!" Vladimir opened his mouth and needles made of glass shot out towards Lily who dodged the attack and continued to do so as he sent more and more needles her way. Lily jumped over the attack and got her brush and pointed to the ground. The paint somehow reached the ground and the image was of a spear and shield. They popped out of their 2D form and became three dimensional. She grabbed the weapons and had the shield in her right arm and the spear in her other. She put the shield in front of her to block the sharp projectiles.

The armed woman charged towards Grey Vladimir, who now wielded two glass blades that caught a silver lining.

"The power of chill, embrace my weapon!" Suddenly the glass blades started to turn blue and crack as the air became cold. The man charged at LIly.

They met halfway and the blades meet her shield and she lunged her spear that only graze Grey Vladimir's arm. She noticed that her shield was started to freeze over quickly and so she jumped back and dropped the shield that broke on contact to the floor.

"The hell? How can you freeze my weapon? You don't have any ice powers!" Lily questioned.

"I don't, but I have the powers of the enhancers. I can enchant the weapons I have and my body with the elements. I may not be able to create the elements and use them like your friends, but I can have their effects." The man explained and said another chant that changed the blades to be covered in a dripping green liquid that when touched the ground, started to melt it.

Grey Vladimir charged at her and Lily attacked with her Sonic Bullets, she screamed for just a second and they formed bullets that Grey Vladimir dodge with ease and was soon upon her with a flurry of strikes. With her training from her father and her past experiences in the fights of France when she was little, she dodged the attacks. She continued her dodging until she saw an opened and drew back her fist and hit in the side and that stop the flow of his attacks. Before he could recover, the musical prodigy roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head and that knocked the man over. He caught himself on his hands and spun on his hands and that attack hit her directly on her chest. She was pushed back on her feet from the force and she slid to a stop as she grabbed her chest and saw that the acid had hit and left a minor scratching.

"You will see that I am not like the others. I am designed to destroy you. Everyone one of the clones are made to negate the ones they went with. Trust me, I am more than enough for you to handle." Grey Vladimir stated as he said another chant that now made his fists turn to fire.

The battle continued and after a few more minutes, Lily noticed that the wolves she created were finally put down and that Green Vladimir was going for her. Lily saw the fire fists and came up with an idea. She slowly, but surely started to head to Green Vladimir. They were both attack and she was dodging the attack, not being able to get her her own attacks in. It lasted for another minute before she dodged and Grey Vladimir's fist of fire hit the Green Vladimir in the stomach. Both Vladimirs' eyes widen as Green Vladimir hunched over in pain.

"Watch where you hit Vlady!" Lily laughed at them and Green Vladimir made way to attack the green haired woman, but not before he launched Grey Vladimir into the wall.

"Since you can't take care of her, I will!" He shouted to his ally before he started his vine assault on the woman, who only continued to dodge. While dodging she was able to paint foxes and wolves on the ground, but fast enough for her assailant to not notice as she dodged and painted. Lily dodged another attack and slammed her hands on the ground.

"Barrage of Beasts!" The ground suddenly sprouted dozens of wolves and foxes. Lily ordered them to attack the two clones and they listened. Lily breathed heavily. Painting always took the most out of her powers. She decided to rest while her pieces of art dealt with her enemy. The Hero of Music put her hand down and felt liquid and looked down and saw red. It was blood. She glanced to her left and saw Ed's body. Bowing her head, the hair covered her eyes.

"Ed...I will make sure they pay for this. I am sorry for not being able to protect you like you did me. And I heard of what you said about me. When Vladimir asked why you guys was angry at him for what he did to me. Thank you." Lily said lowly. It wasn't the first time she saw death and it wasn't the first time that someone died for her.

"_I won't let it happen a third time."_ Lily thought as she looked to the dead boy one more time and noticed something strange. His stomach. Or rather where a gaping hole should be, Ed didn't have that hole in his stomach no more. He didn't have the piercing through his skull. Lily was able to see all of the events that lead to Ed's death and saw where they all penetrated. The holes that should be all over the teen's body was gone. His skin looked as if it was never touched and the only evidence of him being penetrated was the giant hole surrounded by many smaller holes in his jacket and the many hole in his pants.

Lily stared with wide eyes.

"Is it possible?" Lily wondered in great shock as she leaned over and pushed him on his side to see a relaxed face. Holes in his shirt and pants. And reached to his surprisingly lean and muscular chest. She waited and her eyes widen in great shock and she let out a gasp. It was faint and it wasn't that strong, but Ed's heart was beating.

_**With Ed.**_

"Where am I? I have been wondering forever in this abyss!" Ed shouted as he continued his walk. He came here after that weird pain in his head. He was confused as to where he was and sat still to think. He got bored of it and decided to walk around to find something in the darkness. He was doing this for a while and he was tired of it.

"What's that?" Ed squinted his eyes. He saw something in the distance. He ran towards it, excited to see something. As he got closer, the object started to become more evident and Ed saw a person sitting on a throne. Ed slowed to a stop as he gapped at the giant figure.

"You looked smaller farther back." Ed saw that the throne was of bone with red skulls every now and then. The throne also had a wicked feeling to it. As if it contained the evil of the world in it's structure. The figure was a robbed man. Hood over shrouded any features of his face and his bone like hands rested on the throne. His feet was also shrouded and Ed could swear that he could hear screams coming from the rob as the bottom shifted slightly with the wind that the boy did not feel.

"Who are you?" Ed asked cautiously.

The figure remained silent. Ed could swear that he felt eyes staring at him from under the hood.

"_**I,"**_ The voice made Ed's eyes widen as he felt the darkness and cold surround him. The voice was raspy, slow, and made Ed feel chills to the very core.___**"am Death."**_

"Wait...wait...wh-who?" Ed stuttered. The pain that was in the back of the head became evident and he didn't want to make the connection for why Death was in front of him.

"_**You are dead,"**_ It was slow and that made Ed start to stutter._**"but yet you live."**_

"What?" Confusion crossed the face.

"_**It is not your time. The deal I will honor. The deal I will not speak of. Your comrades' soul shall be mine. All in due time. Yours will follow with no complications. And you fall under in times of desperation. I will wait in this darkness, receiving the souls of those who have fallen. And wait for the souls of you and your companions."**_ Death's word were slow, cold and made Ed even more confused.

"What do yo mean?" Ed asked but was greeted with the sight of a sword. A sword that was black with skulls at the hilt. The blade was black and doubled edged. Silver lined the sharp sides on both ends.

"_**Get out of my kingdom, your soul is not yet ready, to be free from your prison of flesh and bone."**_The blade slashed in front of Ed who flinched and put his arms up to defend himself. Instead Ed saw a ripple in front of him that drew him close. It was even darker in that ripple and a strong force pulled him towards it. He tried fighting but the effort was futile and he ended sucked into the hole.

_**In the real world.**_

Ed's body stir and his eyes opened yet his sight still blurry. Ed heard sounds of battle. His vision started to clear and his face was of great confusion as where he was. The teen sat up and that he was in a pool of blood. With great horror it realized it was his own and looked to see his injury, but only saw his damaged clothes. He looked and saw his books were fine and still on their straps. Ed's memories rushed back to him and he looked frantically for Lily and didn't wait long as he saw her down the hall, fighting the two Vladimirs and Ed could tell, even from back here that she was tiring.

Ed remembered what Dante said.

"_I must protect her!" _Ed steeled himself as he stood and he felt woozy by the rush and leaned against the wall for support. He panted slightly and his sight once again blurred.

Ed steeled himself. He needed to save Lily and he would do so at any cost. Ed pushed himself and stumbled a little, but caught himself. He staggered forward and pulled out his Lightning book. He flipped to the fifth page and his strongest Lightning spell.

Ed glanced at it and read the quick notes to use the attack. Ed looked towards the battle and knew that Lily would be hit if he didn't warn her.

"Lily!" All three of them stopped their attack and Lily eyes widen in surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ed standing and a spell book in hand. She couldn't help the smile from spreading over her face as she saw the boy standing and alive.

"Ed!" Lily shouted in joy and the Vladimirs looked in shock at seeing the once dead boy standing in front of him.

"Get away Lily! Fulgur,"Lily understood and screeched at the ground below and that launched her high into the air. The Vladimirs looked up and sent were about to attack her while she was midair. "Bot Shower!" In Ed's hand appeared a sphere of yellow and that sphere had lightning dancing around it haphazardly.

Ed, using his inhuman strength, launched the ball at the speeds of a bullet and before they could act the ball was upon them and it hit Green Vladimir dead in the chest. It exploded and their position was covered as lightning dance around them crazily and the screams of them both radiated through the hall. The spell lasted for a few more seconds before it ended. In it's place was a completely burnt Green Vladimir whose eyes was that of white. Green Vladimir stumbled as he reached out for Ed. The clone started to gasp for air as plants appeared around him and he held himself up.

Then the plants roared around the scientist as it covered him and they launched forward to the boy at speed Eddy would have trouble keeping with. Green Vladimir, still burnt and his eyes filled with malice as he made sharp vines appear again and ready to pierce him.

"You are going to die for that! I will make sure you are nothing but a pile of meat!" The mad scientist yelled with the Intent of malice and Ed felt the pressure again, but instead of wanting to kill himself he broke into a cold sweat. Ed felt that if he didn't do anything, then Death would surely have him. Ed went to his fire spells and went to his last and strongest spell. He quickly read and was prepared to use the spell.

Ed got in a hasty stance with his legs spread apart and his fist at his side. He breathed in and out and he felt the flames rise in his hands. They surrounded him and glowed red.

"Ignis," Ed's voice was calm and he opened his eyes lazily as his eyes glowed red with much power. The Hero of Magical Elements snapped his hands back and fire around his fist became large, hot and glowed a bright red as they burned strong and scorched the walls and floor behind him in about ten feet. Green Vladimir was still coming and made large vines appear and three venus fly traps that were twice the size of the one before. He roared as he went to strike, but Ed was now ready." Hell Fire Punch!"

Ed yelled the attacks name and shot forward with Vladimir just feet away t. What happened next were two giant fireballs, the shape of fist and the size of trucks to be launched at Green Vladimir. They burned with such ferocity that anything they touched started to burn and turn to ash in a matter of seconds. Green Vladimir charged forward still and he and his plants were consumed by the flames. The fire continued to burn and reached even past Green Vladimir and his many plants and reached Grey Vladimir as well who put a glass shield between the walls enchanted by ice in front of him. Luckily it was in time and it negated the effects.

Grey Vladimir heard the boom of the attack hit his shield and saw that it was even breaking the glass! He pumped more power into it. He didn't know Lily to appear behind him, flute in hand and the power building inside of the instrument.

"Final Song: Soulless Melody." Lily made this attack to be her strongest and deadliest of them all. It also consumed a lot of her energy so if she failed this attack, it might just be it for her life.

She played the song as it was low and monotonous. The notes played in front of her in a black color and the sound was simply depressing as it continued. Grey Vladimir looked behind him and saw the musician playing her flute and the black notes to appear. The scientist's clone broke into sweat and awas filled with panic. Ed's attack was still and if he dropped the shield, he would die. But he could feel the power of Lily's attack. She was stronger and had more time and experience to make an attack even stronger than Ed's currently active one.

He didn't know what to do and waited. It was pointless to try and choose, he was a goner anyway. Lily finished her song and the notes came and attacks Grey Vladimir. The notes hit with great force and it broke his back. The assault kept going strong and soon he lost his focus on the shield and it broke. The fire met him head on as well as the attack from Lily. It horrible to die like this he thought. To be crushed by two attacks if it he was a bug.

A few seconds past and the attacks ended. Nothing in between the two attacks was left. Grey Vladimir was no where to be seen and so was Green Vladimir. The distance between Lily and Ed was nothing more than black scorched material and ash that floated in the air. Lily was tired as she went to her knees to catch her breath and Ed, on the other end of the hall, did the same.

Both had used a lot of energy in the attacks, but both smiled. They knew that it was over. That they had won. A few more minutes passed before Lily saw Ed in front of him. The young man somehow closed the distance between them in little time. Ed reached out his hand in front of the woman's face, the grin on his face not wavering. Lily took hold and was pulled to her feet. She wobbled, but Ed caught her. Ed put her arm around his neck and he held her by her waist.

"Come on, we have to find the others." Ed stated. They started to walk in silence. Lily didn't mind needing help to walk. The battle was hard. But she was also glad that the boy was still here and a question probed her head and she had to ask.

"Ed?" Said boy grunted in response. "How did you survive that? I saw your wounds, Hero or not, you should be dead right now but here you are. What happened?"

Ed hesitated to respond. He can still hear Death's words to him. So cold and dark. He shivered a little and turned towards the woman with a smile.

"I don't know...I just felt like I woke up from a dream. Probably because of my healing ability. I guess it can save me from the brink of death like it did." Ed lied. He was going to keep this to himself.

Lily was too tired to think it was false. She accepted the answer. The prodigy smiled and said that she was glad to have survive and that it would be dumb for the Chosen One to die this early. Ed gave a hearty laugh at that. They continued on their mission to find the others and get the hell of the island. They felt, along with the others, that it was time to go home.

_**With Eddward. Hallway. 4:44 PM. **_

Eddward limped through the hall. He was battle had taken a lot out of him and he lost all of his energy from the last attack. He didn't know if he could take on anything at the moment. His hood was up and his bow was on his back. He felt so tired and weak that he wished to lay down on the ground and just sleep.

"But I can't, I need to find the others and get home to our families." Eddward drawled out as he continued on. For a good five minutes he wandered aimlessly until he saw a figure down the hall and his sharpen eyesight identified it as a limping Dante. Eddward filled with happiness and tears stung his eyes as he saw his friend, who looked just as beat up and tired as he was.

"Dante! Dante!" The boy perked up when he heard his name and looked to his right and saw Double D right down the hall limping towards him. Dante could only return a smile and wave. The inventor went to the closest wall and leaned against as he waited for his brother to come to him. It took only a minute for the two geniuses to meet. They both gave each a tiring smile.

"You look like crap Double D. I guess your battle wasn't that easy huh?" Dante asked with a knowing grin.

"I can say the same for you with all your clothes so ripped and filthy." Both boys laughed for a short while before they continued to walk with each other.

"Have any idea where we going?" Double D asked after a few minutes.

"Nope." Dante responded as if it wasn't a problem.

"Okay." Double D didn't much care either. He and Dante felt that they will find their friends either way.

_**Ten Minutes Later. Outside the School.**_

Techlin started his path towards the school. He was full on his human energy, but his body was sore all over. He could feel the presence of his friends and he smiled as he soon came upon the bridge.

"I guess we all won." Techlin whispered and chuckled lightly while crossing the bridge. The blade user looked over his shoulder and saw the evidence of his battle. For some reason, he wanted to leave it there. Evident to him that the battle was over.

It was not long before he reached the gate. The memory of them coming through all came back to him. The Hero of Ice took hold of the door and with a mighty painful grunt, opened the door just enough for him to fit through. He was still dressed the same way he was when the battle ended. The only difference was that the gauntlet was gone, but the shoulder guard wasn't. Once in, Techlin saw that the hall was empty and was confused. His eyes soon took a darker shade as he bowed his head and continued to walk. The statues were once here. The Beings of Power that were cursed for no reason were once here and with most of them dead.

"I have to tell them when we all meet up." Techlin thought and continued in silence.

_**With Eddward and Dante. Courtyard. 4:56 P.M**_.

The Hero of Light and the Hero of Metal soon came upon the black and dead ground of the courtyard. To their surprised they saw Kendal and Lana at the base of the destroyed fountain. The two human kids looked and saw Dante and Edd.

"Hey there you guys are!" Kendal said and he and Lana ran to them.

"You guys looked like shit." Lana said plainly.

"We know." The two replied at the same time.

"What happened with you guys? We forgot all about you." Dante said and he could've sworn he left them tied up in a room.

"Well after you and your brother tied us up," That confirmed Dante's thought," We heard a bunch of stuff going on. We avoided and ended up here. We didn't know where we were so we decided to just wait here." Kendal explained.

"Sorry, but we had to dash to get someone and we didn't need you guys to distract us." Dante said sheepishly. The two neighborhood kids shrugged it off.

"So...is it over?" Lana asked the two.

"The battle? Yes. Us getting home? No. We need to find the others and get out of here." Double D explained.

"Look no further for us then. Glad we found you guys here." A voice said. Everyone present turned and saw coming around the corner was Ed and Lily.

"Ed!" Double D cried.

"Lily! You are alright!"Dante said afterwards.

"I did as you said Dante, kept her nice and safe." Ed said with a big grin as the two came closer.

The first thing that Dante did was hug Lily. Ed limped towards Edd and they greeted each other with a smile and nods.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Dante said.

"Whatever. Let go of me." Lily said with a slight blush and the boy didn't listen. Lily actually found it nice. It was soon that Dante stopped and LIly gave him a smile before giving him a quick punch to the shoulder. He yelped in pain and asked why she did that.

"I felt like it." The woman smiled and moved past the boy who followed rubbing the shoulder she hit.

Everyone else watched the moment with slight smiles. Once everything between them was done. They all came to conclusion that they needed to leave immediately, but with the transport bay not functional it was going to be hard to do that. It was at this time that they all heard a rumbling. It was strong enough to start shaking the castle and everyone nearly lost their balance as they tried to see what was causing it. Suddenly everything titled to the right and they all fell towards the wall. Kendal and Lana were first to hit and everyone else followed on top of them with Ed being the last and hardest to hit them.

"What is happening?" Ed shouted as they all got up with the ground still rumbling.

"I don't know," Eddward said. "But we must not stay, head to the entrance of the castle!"

"Follow me then!" Lily said and they all started to run. Even with all the pain, the Chosen Ones present had one thought.

"_I survived almost dieing once, not again!"_

They kept running and running and soon they met up with Techlin who was confused as to what was happening. They only told him to run and Techlin saw something else behind them all that made them want to run faster as the castle was getting steeping and that a torrent of water was heading towards them all.

"Run!" They all shouted and soon they all started to sprint. It only took a minute, but they all made their way to the bride etrance and stopped as the bridge was falling apart.

"Damn it, we can't go over this!" Lana exclaimed.

"Just keep moving!" Techlin shouted and with great fear they did and hoped that they could make it. In the middle of the bridge was when the bridge started to really fall apart as Kendal fell through a hole and was falling until Techlin caught him just in time and pulled him up.

"Thanks." The Asian said.

"Tell me that after we get off this bridge!" Techlin said and they both started to run. Everyone was ahead of them and on the rocky land. The bridge was falling back and lifted off the ground with both sword users still on. They both ran up the inclining bridge and made it to the end and jumped without a second thought. Kendal landed first and looked behind him and saw Techlin was going to fall short. The boy reached out and grabbed his hand as he fell and miss the land. Techlin hanged and looked below as he saw the castle fall towards its watery grave.

Kendal pulled Techlin up and Techlin said thanks.

"Yeah...this...makes us...even." Kendal said through the pants. Everyone laid on the rocky surface trying to catch their breaths. They took a few more minutes of heavy breathing before they all stood and looked to see everyone there and alive. It was then that they took notice of the blades and few pillars of ice that Techlin left behind.

"What the hell is that?" Lana asked. They all stared with confusion at the many blades going in every which direction and the pillars of ice that stood slightly cracked and tall. Everyone except Techlin was confused as to what it was..

"My final attack." They turned their attention to the blade boy. "I used that to defeat my version of Vladimir.

"How did you do that? An attack on that scale could have killed you!" Lily stated with shock.

"I know, but my Spirit Guardian gave me some juice to stay alive. If he hadn't, I would be dead." Techlin stated seriously.

"Wow." Edd, Dante, Kendal, and Lana said in a whisper as they stared as it stretched to nearly the entire field!

"Good job Techlin!" Ed shouted and gave a pat on the boy's back and that made him cringe.

"Thanks Ed." Techlin said.

It took a few more minutes of gazing before they all were left wondering what they could do now.

"We need to get out of here," Lily said. "but we have no way of getting out now!"

"Yes we do." Dante said after a few minutes of hopeless silence.

"What do you mean? We have nothing that could possibly get us to the surface. THe pressure here is too strong for us to go out. We will be crushed!" Edd stated matter of factly and Dante shook his head. Pointing up, they saw the tube that was once attached to the castle. It was leaking with hole from being violently torn from the foundation of the castle.

"Okay, but we don't have anything to reach that and I can't take us up that high. I am out of energy." Ed said with a frown. He hated not being able to help in times like this one.

"Again we do. Remember what I took for when we were in the transport area?" Dante said with a grin and the ones that were present, Lily only, grew with understanding.

"You still have the chopper?" Lily asked and they gained them confusion. Dante simply nodded and put his satchel on the ground and opened it. He jumped inside and imagine everyone's surprise when he brought out the transport chopper that belonged to Vladimir.

They all soon remembered that Dante had a pocket dimension and that he could pretty much send anything there. No matter the size.

"Well you better start powering up because of that!" Double D pointing towards the dome ceiling and saw that it started to crack and leak. Dante and everyone ran to board the chopper and Dante took the pilot seat. The memory of the flying simulators he took a year ago coming back to him. After checking the systems and making sure they had enough fuel, he powered the chopper on and they started to lift up as the cracks gave way and water started to rush inside.

"Hey where is Eddy?" Lana asked them and they all gasped.

"Where is Eddy?" Eddward cried out as he looked through the open door and down below.

"Shit, was he still in the castle?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, Vladimir separated all of us. Damn it, he could be down there, Dante go down!" Techlin ordered.

"No can do bro, water is rushing too fast. Besides, even if he was down there he is a goner!" Dante said sadly.

"No, Eddy is stronger than that go down!" Techlin said as he was about to rush into the cockpit. Ed grabbed hold of him and held him back.

"Techlin no!" Ed said as he held back the angry teen.

"Let go Ed! We need to save Eddy, don't you want to save him?" Techlin shouted and tears started to come about. He didn't want to lose his brother.

"I do, but I don't think Eddy is there. I mean, if Vladimir transported all of us to different locations, then maybe he is on the island above." Ed's word made Techlin stop and think.

Ed soon let the boy go but was ready for if he was going to act. Techlin did nothing, he just stood as the sound of the chopper echoed and everyone watched. Lily was in the cockpit with Dante and was looking out from the right side. They had made it to the tube where aircraft exited and the dome was completely destroyed and Techlin's forest of blades was crushed and swept to the bottom of the sea.

"_If he was down there, he isn't alive no more."_ Lily thought gravely and turned her attention to Dante. Dante too was a little stiff at the thought of Eddy still being in the castle when it went down. He hoped Ed was right and that he may be on the island. Everyone hoped Ed was right, even Ed himself. It didn't take long for them to reach the outside world and came from under the island. The water was still falling like a vortex and the Hero of Invisibility once again saw it and was still astonished by the sight.

"Amazing." Ed whispered the words of everyone as they saw it.

They were up in the air and flying over the island. Everyone's senses were on high alert as they try to spot Eddy. They all noticed that the entire landscape was different with a giant scorching field with fires on the edge and scattered around. Further away from the edge of the blast was snow.

"Yep, he was here." Techlin whispered and gave a sigh of relief while searching for his friend.

"Damn, what type of battle happened here?" Kendal whispered and none of them could give a guess.

Dante flew over a few times before Edd was able to spot a body on the ground. He pointed and shouted for the technological boy to head next to the giant crater. Dante did so with ease and landed next to the hole, but Techlin and Double D didn't wait for him to land and jumped out of the transport chopper and ran to the body. The two spotted the fedora and quicken their pace.

"Eddy!" Techlin shouted. The boy said sliding to a stop next to the hothead teen.

"Eddy! Are you still with us?" Double D said and saw his rising and falling chest. They also heard snoring. Techlin was glad that he was alright. He knew it once he saw the battlefield but the feeling was reinvigorated now that he saw him in person.

"Come on, lets get him on board. We have to head home." Techlin said. The smart Ed nodded and they both picked him up and the action woke Eddy by him screaming in pain. The scream terrified them both and they almost dropped the fire boy.

"Damn it guys...waking me up like that!" Eddy said and the two rolled their eyes.

"Shut up and stop complaining."Techlin now wondered why he was worried of him so much if he was going to treat them like this.

"Yea, well I had a hard day. I deserve rest." Eddy said with a grin as his two friends helped him walk. His fedora was still on his head.

"We all had a hard day, but it is all over. We are leaving and saying bye to this island. Home awaits." The Hero of Force Fields said with a smile as they headed to the chopper that picked up dust all around it.

"Good." Eddy stated simply and once they made it on board and Ed was stopped from giving him a bone crushing hug. Eddy added as he sat down. "I am that we all made it."

The words brought a smile to everyone in the chopper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dante said as he left his sit in the cockpit. He left his technology animals to take control, he joined the rest in the back and with the doors closed. The chopper was surprisingly big and had enough room to fit them all, though a little snuggly. " we are on course to our hometown and would be there in about fifteen hours. Everyone in the choppers back home are about six hours away and should be on the coast to be picked up."

Everyone was silent. They enjoyed the peace, especially the Heroes as they rested. The battle was hard for them, but somehow they prevailed. They thought of all things that lead up to the very moment and they gave a sigh of relief that it was all over, that everyone they loved was safe, everyone they knew were safe. It was a big weight of their shoulders and they all felt a little world was only peacful for them and they didn't want to think or anything. The comfortable silence lasted for a long time as the chopper went to their destination.

"I love these choppers. So much space." Lana said out of the blue.

"Vladimir wanted a lot of soldiers to go and catch our kind so instead of more choppers he made them bigger." Lily informed as she came in with them. They were seats that lined the back that had the Eds sitting next to each other, Lana, and Kendal. Techlin sat next in between his brother and now LIly and they sat across from the others.

Once Techlin heard Lily mentioned their kind, his eyes darken and thought it would be best to tell them now.

"Guys I hav-" Techlin was interrupted as a giant explosion was heard. Suddenly the helicopter started to shake and Dante went to see that his inventions were unable to hold on to the controls. Dante took control and tried to stabilize the chopper. Once he got control, Dante turned the chopper to see what blew up and everyone looked from their seats and saw that there was a mushroom cloud and that it was where the island use to be.

"That was the island we were just on." Dante said with a shaky voice realizing they were lucky to have left so soon.

"What caused that explosion?" Kendal asked and they were all wondering the same thing. What caused the explosion?

_**A Mile away from the Island**_

"Sir, the island has been disposed of."A lazy voice said and the familiar swordsman that faced Kendal and Techlin spoke in the school. His purple eyes started at the mushroom cloud as he held the trigger in the hand.

"Good riddance." The soldier known as Windals stated as he flown the chopper.

"Hopefully that caught them in the blast and killed them." A soldier said and he was recognized as the very hyper soldier that encountered Ed at the school.

"I hope that Eddy kid especially suffered." The one who spoke was the spoke was the soldier that faced with Eddy. His helmet was gone and it showed his defined face and blond hair and blue eyes..

"Oh really Jackson?" The lazy soldier said to the man.

"Yeah, why the hell would I not want him to suffer Link? Beating me and my men in front of a bunch of kids! I hope he died a horrible death!" Jackson stated to Link who simply turned back and looked towards the explosion again as the smoke started to dissipate.

"Hey Smoke," Windals asked the newbie soldier that Ed faced and he turned to him. "How was the first job?"

"It was something. But since the island and everything is gone, I guess no more of this hunting for Heroes or whatever." Smoke said with a sigh of relief.

"No, this is just the beginning." All the men turned silent. "I may not have the resources now, but I can promise you all payback." The soldiers perked up. Jackson thought of Eddy, Windals thought of Edd, Smoke thought of Ed, and Link thought of Techlin and Kendal.

"How? We have nothing, we go against them, we done for sure!" Smoke said and the voice gave a chuckle.

"I may have lost the powers that I separated to my clones to get away, but I have more in this amulet that I can give to you." All men turned to their client, Vladimir Makarov, his upper chest bared and the amulet no longer in his chest but hanging from his neck with six of the twelve white gems that surrounded the Amulet of Etro's main diamond.

"You can really do that?" Jackson asked. Vladimir nodded.

"And they are alive. I made sure of it that they had gotten away." Smoke and Jackson drew their guns with anger in their eyes.

"You let them get away?! Why? You could have just gotten rid of them the easy way!" Smoke yelled.

"Because I am no fool. Something dangerous is coming to our world. Something that could destroy us. They were too young and makes no sense why so many young people started to suddenly get their powers. Have you all noticed that most of the ones we have captured were those in their teens?" They all took some time to think and realized that he was right. "Even though I wanted them gone, I knew somehow that they would win. Something weird made me think that no matter what I did, I was destined to lose. So I thought why not push them. Don't worry. I want revenge as much as you all do, they will pay, in time." Vladimir smiled evilly and released killer Intent that made them drop their weapons.

"Plus I can destroy you all if I wanted and find others to give this gift to." Both soldiers settled down and apologized through gritted teeth. While having not seem affected, Link developed a cold sweat on his face and so did Windals.

"Fine, I accept." Link said after a few minutes of silence. WIndals followed by saying he only wanted to beat those "freaks". Smoke and Jackson looked traded glances before nodding. The smile on Vladimir's face intensified.

"Wonderful." Vladimir said as the jewel in the center of the amulet glowed and so did the white jewels. The copper flew in the same direction with all men thinking of what will happen in the future and of how things will play out. The chopper was also followed by boats and a fleet of choppers.

_**With Our Heroes. 5:25 P.M.**_

"The hell is going on?" Eddy asked as they all saw that in Eddy's fedora, Ed's chest pocket of his jacket, on Edd's jacket sleeve, in Lily's hair, Techlin's shoulder guard, and on Dante's satchel was a strange white glow. They all reached for the glow and felt that it was a rock, more specifically that it was a gem.

"What are these?" Double D asked as the glow died down and in their hands were white diamonds. Techlin's eyes widen as he decided to tell them now.

"It's a storage device," This caught everyone's attention and they focused on Techlin, "it is from the Amulet of Etro that Vladimir had. No one say anything just yet and let me finish explaining some things about what happen when Vladimir used it." Everyone caught the grave tone in his voice.

"While I was in my fight, my Spirit Guardian, Lunar the Goddess of the Moon, stated that she was astounded that I was going against a clone that contained over a hundred powers. I was confused and tried correcting her that it was probably a few dozen. She then explained of how her mother, Etro, gave the Amulet to a guardian to punish those for her gift so Vladimir was probably wrong that the people in the past used it as payback against our kind. That amulet has been through thousand of years of use and contains many more powers than Vladimir thought. She said it contained thousands of powers in them and after my battle she explained a little more in my Soul Plain of what she meant."

"First, let me tell you it's effect. We all know that the users are turn to statues once their powers are taken. But it is more than that. While their powers are taken, their physical bodies are left in a state of paralysis. It doesn't mean their organs stop functioning. The entire process is a punishment, a punishment by death unless their powers are released in time. As time goes on, their major organs will cease function. Meaning as time passes and if at least a year has gone by then either they are already dead or on the brink of life and death."Everyone didn't want to assume what he was getting at.

"What are you getting at?" Kendal asked. Techlin looked up with his eyes that of sadness.

"We have a lot of graves to dig once we get home." Techlin said and silence came upon them as they absorbed the brunt of the information. Techlin decided to continue on.

"So in our hands are the powers of hundreds, Lunar said that maybe a few hundred are contained, no more than two hundred in each. And doing the math, currently in all of ours combine if they are full and most likely they are, that means that there are a total of twelve hundred powers. There is a way of saving those that are currently imprisoned and are alive at the moment, but we must do it as soon as we get home. Get food for the people that will need it. We can release the powers but the problem is that it will not release specific powers." Techlin explained.

"What will happen is that the powers will return to those that are in the paralysis that are still alive. Any other powers will not return to the owners, but they will find new ones. So while we free those and others, we will unleash the powers unto the world. Meaning that our kind will be shown to the world as people will most likely awaken and news will spread fast. So these are our choices: We can dig mass graves for every single one of them, or set those who have a chance to survive free and let the powers unto the populace who would choose anyone as their host, anything." Techlin said and waited for their reply. They all sat in silence as the chopper was the only thing that made the noise. It took a good twenty minutes of thinking that soon made some of them come to a conclusion.

"I say lets do it." Eddward said. "It wouldn't be right to just end their lives like that especially when we can do something to save them."

"I have to agree too." Techlin said so himself. "I may not want to deal with the aftereffects, but it must be done. It is inhuman and despicable to me to let our own kind die for regular people, no offense to you two."

"It's fine." The two "regular" people on the chopper said.

"Once we get home, we'll do it. We have enough time to rest up before getting there anyway. We should be in close at night and so it will be the perfect time." Ed said and the rest of the Chosen Ones agreed fully.

"Actually we need to think of what to do about everyone else." Dante said and they all looked towards him to and waited for him to explain. "I am talking about everyone we saved, they know about our powers, I mean I don't like that. If they let out the secret then we can be in serious trouble. Our normal lives will be out of the window faster than me trying to get with girls."

"Well I am with you on that. Despite the attention, I don't want it. The damn government would probably come at us with an army and experiment on us for their own uses. I may sound paranoid, but is definitely a possibility. In addition, we were going to tell our loved ones of our powers on our own terms and I don't like that they all saw us like this and risking our lives. BUt what can we do since you suggested it Dante?" 

"I have something in my inventions that are controlling the transport choppers. It is a memory wiper. Yes I made one and yes I have tested it out. I used it on you guys when I knew you guys wouldn't remember. It was a few months ago and I asked and you all laughed at me and agreed. Now I want to try and remember October twenty-fourth last year." Techlin and the Eds did so and they Edd was the only one to remember completely.

"You did do it. I can still remember a flash on that day and a major headache. You said you were taking a picture with us, but you weren't. I was skeptical, Eddy was laughing and Ed was intruged and was saying something about his comic books and men in black or whatever, Techlin was uncaring of it and thought it was a fluke." Dante looked surprise.

"How is that possible? I thought it worked well, I did say it was for a photo as the programmed memory but you remember everything before that." Dante asked.

"No it worked cause I don't remember shit, but that photography thing." Eddy stated. Techlin and Ed nodded in agreement and only remembered a picture being taken on that day.

"I guess I wasn't affected by it in some way." Double D said and did explain that he had picture perfect memory.

"I guess, but yea. I can't program a memory as it is just too many of them. But what I can do is make them forget of our powers. The only thing that can happen is that they feel a little confused as to what happened in the blanks. They will all forget of the day that we discovered our powers and used it on them, forget being taken, forget the island, the cells, everything related to this event will be forgotten from them." Dante explained.

"But my dad is with them!" Lily said and didn't like that he would erase his memory.

"Lily, while that may be true we can't have everyone knowing of the powers we have. Look, maybe Dante can see if his things could warn him before they do it and tell him to look away. I am sorry, but we can't risk it." Ed spoke to the girl seriously and Lily wanted to argue.

"I can do that. Just give me a picture of him if you have it and I can give them the order to tell him to look away." Dante interjected.

"I don't have a picture." Lily said before remembering something. "But do you think that I can draw picture of him and they will take it?"

"Can you draw that well?" Lana asked. Lily nodded with a confident spark in her eyes.

"Alright, I can do it. You start on the drawing. Now, what do we do with our unexpected guess?" Dante said to Lily who got her drawing pad out and her paintbrush turned to that of a pencil of the same gold material and her hands danced across the paper. Everyone else's eyes turned to Kendal and Lana.

"Now tell us why you guys stayed back again?" The Savior of Light asked.

"We wanted to help you guys." Lana said quickly.

"Yeah. Look, in our old neighborhood and for a short time, Techlin and Dante were the ones who told us to that we should do the things that we do now. Lana is so good at technology because of Dante telling her she was a brilliant person and that she should try to learn things with a computer. Techlin knows that I was whiner and when we were young, he told me to man up and I guess I followed in his footsteps and I try to level up to him. We were discussing this in our time in our cell. We want to be your friends again and not your enemy. So when we saw you guys and how you were risking your lives for us, we just had to help in anyway. We stayed behind and we ended up at that lab or whatever and saw the message." Kendal explained.

"We're sorry for not going, but we didn't want to feel useless. Please don't wipe our memories of this, we promise to keep it secret, we can also help you guys you know." Lana pointed out.

"How?" Eddy asked.

"Well, ummm, okay we don't really know but we can. We just want to be your friends and if you wipe our memory it will only make us forget and become enemies with you guys again and we don't want that. I can do whatever, get information, spar, anything, just don't wipe our memories!" Kendal said and was on the ground begging.

"Huddle." Ed said and the five boys huddled together like a football team and took glances at the two every now and then as they discussed. After a few more glances and sounds of wishpered talk, they separated.

"Fine." Techlin said. "We will let you guys keep your memory."

"Really?" Both cried with joy.

"Only on one condition though," Eddy said with a grin.

"What?" The two asked with a hint of fear.

"That you guys get stronger," Double D said with a smile. "At your current stage, you guys may not prove to be of much actually use since we already can take of everything. But we can use some help with you guys gathering information or just helping out in general. If you guys become more skilled in your arts then we can definitely require your assistance often."

"Thank you guys thank you! We won't let you down!" Lana said and the two cheered and celebrated for a short while until Dante stood up. Lily had given him the picture of a detail sketch of her father and Dante exited into the cockpit. It took a good ten minutes, but Dante emerged.

Okay. The signal went out and everything was ready. As soon as we get home, everyone would be at home, asleep. I also told of them to activate the cloaking that Vladimir had put on the choppers so that they can get home with no problems or government questioning. I will get a report on your father soon Lily. But now we are just need to wait to get home." Dante said.

"I say lets all get some sleep. Surprisingly, I am very tired from all of today's events and it is all coming back at me." Eddward said and they all couldn't agree more.

Eddy was already fast asleep and so was Ed who had the Hero of Sand on his shoulder as he himself laid against the window. Kendal and Lana weren't sleepy and just stayed up and stared at the ocean and had a quiet conversation. Techlin was sleep and had his arm cross. Out of all them, he personally felt that he really, really deserved to rest. Dante stayed up for a few more minutes before he got a report saying that the memory wipe was successful and that Lily's dad was still able to remember.

"Thank you Dante." Lily said and she too started to fall asleep. Dante was going to try and stay up and focus on his inventions on the floor. It didn't last long and he simply leaned against the door opposite of Ed and Eddy's side and fell asleep with his invention pieces still in front. It was quiet, save for the chopper making the noise. There was peace among the heroes and they all deserved it.

_**The First Battle Of The War Is Concluded**_

**And I am done. Wow guys...this took a lot of time to write and you can see that I really wanted to give you all everything that I could. I wanted to end it here and there and give it all to you. It is a lot to take in, but I wanted to give you all a lot to last and to give you something that shows that I had a reason for it.**

**It is now over, the battle is done as many as you guessed. They won, for now, you know there is a still a whole story to tell and this story is going to be amazing in the fact that I am actually, through everything I have experienced, care for this story. The next chapter is going to be shorter, and a little wrap up to it all. The epilogue I guess. And I want to say that all the contest like Ed's spells and The Heroes or Villains that I want are still open. If you want to be part of the story in some way then I will give it to you all. I actually have a document that holds all of the fanmade stuff and informative of Ed's spells. I want to get that out there for you all to see what people have contributed to the story.**

**I will work on the remake of World of the Dead next though and that will be short as well. I said in Intermission #2 that it was going to be like that for that series. Nice and good length chapters that I can do with my school schedule. Meaning more cliffhangers and stuff but who cares now. But yea guys, I hope you all love this and I hope that many of you will come and read this chapter all the way through and enjoy it. Thank you and I am sorry for taking so long.**

**So here are the formats for everything if you want to submit. All you have to do is either PM the info or leave it in a review. Please be detailed as you can as it really helps me figure out somethings with adding them to the story and whatnot. You can submit as many times as you want and I enjoy and add to the document that I mention so it will not be wasted. Thanks guys.**

_**Format for the character creations:**_

Name:

Gender:

personality:

Powers:

Appearance:

Family:

Backstory:

Hero of Powers or Villain of Powers:

_**Format for Ed's spells:**_

Spell Name:

Description(Physical Appearance and Effects):

Level:(Novice, Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master)

Type of Spell:(Fire, Wind, Water, etc etc)

_**Format for Super Powers:**_

Name of Power: Can be anything you think of and in any language that has letters. Please put a translation in English in parenthesis (-).

Type of Power: Elemental, Physic, Personal, Environmental, Manipulative and so on. Like I said all type of powers should be on SuperPower wiki.

Nature of Power: This is labeling the power as Dark, Light, or Aequalis(Balance).

Strengths: What does this power offer the user and its capabilities. I mean all of its capabilities. Don't hold back and go into full detail!

Weaknesses: Show what makes this power also a problem and its weaknesses against other powers or just stuff that makes it weak or elements against the power. All of that good stuff. Leave no detail unmentioned. They are also called Limitations.

Note: The strengths and weakness should also be on the SuperPower Wiki.

**Thank you all for taking the time to stick with me. So with that, my fellow Revolutionaries, I leave you all. Stay safe, have a nice Fourth of July and keep reading on. Review and Review and look down the next chapter title. Bye and see you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter!:**

**Epilogue Arc: Freedom and The New World**


	20. Freedom and the Great Change

**Hey Guys, Mr. Revolutionary is back with another chapter for The Five That Changed.**

**So, the last chapter was something wasn't it? Took me so much time to write and I hope the length that I have put in that chapter explains a lot about why it took so much time. If you want to know, that entire chapter, including the author notes at beginning and end, was just a little over 28,000 words. So that actual chapter are about 27,500-26,800 words which is still a lot. It was also the conclusion of the First Villain Arc and here is the epilogue arc. **

**To recap, the last chapter was pretty much the Chosen One's individual fight with Vladimir, which he made six clones to deal with the Chosen Ones respectively. They all were fighting those of their own opposite, such as Techlin actually going against his opposing element when it came to ice which is magma, Eddy going against a snow element, Eddward going against someone with power over a dark element, Lily and Ed were against the wild cards and not really opposing powers, and Dante against a very strong character. They all were able to win, with the very last of their energy and pushed through from the brink of defeat and death, and escaped scarred both mentally and physically. Really awesome chapter if I say so myself and they gain two unlikely allies in Kendal and Lana. **

**I am really glad that I was able to deliver you guys something as awesome as that in exchange for so much time. I actually had a friend contact me saying that she thought I was never going to update and was so full of happiness to read and was just an awesome gal. Thank you friend. So enough of my chatter, here it is, the next chapter in this awesome series**

**BUT HERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO READ IT.**

**I am utilizing a new writing technique inspired from _Little Brother_ and _Homeland_ by Cory Doctorow, an awesome writing and I say read those two books, which where he would introduce a transition through bold and larger print at the beginning of the transition itself, just a few words. I will be doing that for this one, but I will have the time and date before hand, I will implement this more in my story because of being so smooth in transition. I will be doing that in Outbreak Chronicle for when and if I want to transition over to a different character, location, elaborate on ideas, and/or time skip and flashbacks. It's a clever way for transitions and I will probably do something different to make something of my own. If you guys have any other techniques of transition or grammar then please inform me in a Review or Personal Message(PM). Okay on to the story.**

_**Epilogue Arc: Freedom and the Great Change **_

_**12:34 A.M. February 8th,2010. Eight Hours From Peach Creek.**_

**They were still in the**chopper and all were now awakening from a very long sleep. They had changed their clothing by the replacement clothes that Dante had packed before they left home. Though Ed and Eddy had said that they could change their clothes with a thought, Eddward stated that it would be the best course of action. He demonstrated by making his damaged battle gear shrink to absorb in his skin and showed his well defined body and in his underwear. He thought of it and it popped back up still damaged and changed to another set of clothing and it too was damaged as much as his gear.

"See, it doesn't fix the clothing we change into. It remains the same condition it was and so we should not use depend on it. Besides, it would be a waste of clothing for all that we got at home if we just used the gear clothing." The smart-Ed said twenty minutes ago and they all had changed to their regular clothing before they got their battle gear. Save for the bruises and bandages they were all fine. Ed said that his reserves were taking longer than usual to replenish and will take just a little longer before he can do a group spell to heal them all.

Lily was changed to a shirt that had a blue wave flowing as a design on the chest, jeans, and regular shoes. Dante couldn't stop staring for a good ten minutes at the musician prodigy's well developed chest and received a smack from both Lana and Lily who both felt it was disrespectful. So now the boy was sitting with two noticeable bumps on his head.

"_It was still worth it."_ He repeated in his head as he tinkered with another one of his inventions. The chopper was quiet and the two regular people in the chopper were resting with Kendal on the window and Lana leaning on his shoulder. Ed and Eddy were up, Lily, Double D were awake as well. Only Techlin was still sleeping.

"It is sickening." The low voice of Ed gained the attention of those awake.

"What are you talking about Ed?" Double D questioned, turning from looking out at the nighttime ocean with a bright white full moon high above and the light reflecting from the water.

"The things we did to those soldiers back at the school." It all came back to them. They had killed. This brought back distasteful memories for them all.

"Damn, that is true." Eddy said with a sick face.

"Are we even cut out for this Hero stuff? Heroes don't kill. Killing is just a despicable thing. I've been thinking about that ever since I encountered Lily in the castle, maybe it's best if we just didn't try to be saviors or whatever. I mean our powers are life threatening, we can only cause a bad reputation for our kind." Dante said as he still tinkered with his invention.

"I...I don't, it is hard to accept that we took so many lives and did so easily." Double D remembered his first kill with his arrow. The soldier being pierced in the neck by his arrow, that he launched.

"You guys," Lily said and attention was now on her and she gave them all a harden gaze that they all saw held years more experience than them. "I have been questioning that for years now. That question that if we use our powers to harm and kill others then why be Heroes and why continue to help if that is the most likely outcome. But I still use it and this is why: change for good requires sacrifice and requires life to be taken from the bad and good side."

"I say those words because I look towards the wars that the humans have experienced and the The Spirit War. We took so many lives for good, World War I and World War II took many lives and all for good or in the sense of it in the victor. Change happened after those wars and it was for good even if today those reasons are debated. Death happened to the bad and good and change happen. It took death and misery for God to finally make the decision to end the Spirit War and for us, it took death and killing to save your loved ones. The world isn't like a movie or a comic book or TV shows where bad guys get knocked out and taken to jail, no this is the real world. Death will happen and it is a necessity of life and our jobs as heroes. It will get easier to take a life, it will, but if you hold remorse for killing then you are still human as it shows you aren't a monster. We have to keep going even if more death will happen by our hands." Lily finished and the inexperience Heroes soaked the information up.

"Lily is right,"Techlin said and scared some of them as he opened his eyes and gave stretch his arms and yawn. "we have to kill to bring good things. I killed the person holding Callie because he wanted to do the same. He wanted to take my love and my child from me, I had to do what I had to do. I killed him because that erased a bad person in this world. One less person that can cause harm. I am not saying let's kill every bad guy we come across. But to kill those we know that will only continue to cause damage to the society, to bring more misery and pain to the people, those are people we can't let keep going on. That's what I believe and what I will do if I encounter someone I know will never change." Techlin stated crossing his arms after finishing.

It was silent once again with the chopper blades overcoming it. Eddward was thinking hard about his actions. He remembered with great detail of the lives he had taken and of how he did it to protect the ones he wanted to protect. It was something that was necessary. Necessary evil.

"_Necessary evil."_ Edd thought. He had to think about it more. It was too big of a decision for him to decide. The Savior of Light looked to Eddy to see him smile a big grin. The loudmouth-Ed started to speak.

"I guess it doesn't matter! A job is a job. If we have to kill, then so be it." Eddy said as he accepted it faster than the other undecided could.

"How can you accept it that fast Eddy? We are talking about murder by our own hands. Aren't you afraid of being scorned when we try to do good and only cause more pain?" Dante said quicker than Double D who was about to say something along the same lines.

"I know we are, but people are soon going to see that we are there to protect them. If they want to argue over it, then let them. We know our job, it isn't like we want to do it. We are doing it because it's life and the guy's fault. Besides, we have superpowers, it isn't like anyone other than our kind can stop us." Eddy reasoned.

The geniuses of the group were left astonished by Eddy's rather crude reasoning. Ed soon took his reasoning that death was unavoidable. That even though it was a dark thought, that people sometimes don't change their ways. Like the villains in the comics that he reads, he mentioned, they had time after time of being beaten and jailed, yet they never change. And in life, most criminals never change and only get out of jail and do crime again until they are caught. They all know how the laws are in the world, dangerous criminals go in and out of jail each day and more are made. Shootings, robberies, drug deals, human trafficking, drug cartels, mafia, gangs, and much more are everywhere. It isn't like anything new if we come and take them out the hard way. They all took the risk once they got involved in crime. The criminals know that death is a possibility. Ed rearticulated that it also wasn't something that was mandatory and that he agreed that for those that won't change, will have to be put down.

Ed's reasoning was more logical and Dante, with nothing to argue against it, took it and just said that it didn't matter if they held back and didn't kill. They would get out anyway and cause more damage than before. Dante went on to say that the world was getting more dangerous anyway and that by killing maybe some will back down and turn their lives around. It was then left to Edd who was the only one unsure.

"I just can't deal with it. Killing is something that I can't do without feeling regret. Something I can't do so easily. You all are taking it too well for my liking. What happen to us just being normal, I mean we are just fifteen and Dante fourteen, we are too young to take others' life like we did. There could be-" Edd was going to stop until a hot and energetic energy filled the chopper. Lily recognized the Intent coming from Eddy, who was giving his best friend a very hard look.

"Double D look, we don't feel happy and we don't like killing just like you. I don't enjoy it one bit taking someones life. I actually feel bad about doing it. I have regrets, but I keep going on. You can sit there and suggest hundreds of alternatives that we could do, but it won't change anything. It's just the way it has to be. So just accept it, we are still human in some way and if we have regrets and if we know that we are doing wrong, then it is fine. It may be bad and we may, constantly, get scorned and hated, yet we keep going. It's just like back then, when it was just the three of us, scorned and hated, but we always got back up and went on with our lives. It is just like that, but with a larger crowd and with more hatred, but we keep going." Eddy said and the intent went away. The air became cool and their hearts calmed.

"Just take it as it is. You can change me and Ed through the years, and Dante and Techlin could change us and how we operate with scams. We can change each other through so many amazing ways that I am amazed that I got an 'A' in any grade. With me no longer being so selfish, Ed being smarter, you being more open, Techlin becoming wiser with advice, Dante getting even greater with his inventions, and Lily being someone who can change us in ways I don't know, yet I know that it can only be for good. We can change so many things about us and how we live, but it is no longer about us Double D. We can't change the way things are in the real world. The things that are necessary for us to do. We don't need to kill, if I could avoid it I would but we can't. Stop arguing and just accept it, please." Everyone was surprised by Eddy. The boy spoke words of truth. He spoke words of wisdom and Double D could only look down and think.

The ride was silent and everyone hanged on the words that were exchanged. The silence lasted for minutes that turned into hours and the Saviors could simply stay silent and think. Dante had moved into the cockpit and Lily followed. Lana and Kendal were slightly confused as to what happened, but went back to sleep not long after Eddy's speech. More times passed and still no one spoke.

Dante looked towards the time and saw it was 0245, military time for two: forty five in the morning. Dante spotted land coming above and saw the coordinates that it was the east cost of the US and turned on the "cloak" as it was called and protected them from detection by the United States Coast Guard and any air radars.

"Guys, we are just about seven hours away from home. We have to slow down a little to conserve the cloak or whatever this program is called needs the energy. May take us an extra hour. It is going to be a Saturday morning once we arrive. Estimated arrival time is about ten in the morning. Everyone one will be awake and alive and confused. Once we get home, we say camping as our excuse. I made the helicopters with the statues to go to the factory and for Lily's dad to be there as well. They also get everything that is necessary for the ones still alive to get the food, blood, or whatever they need to keep living. So sit tight guys. Home is almost here." Dante said over the radio.

"A few days we have been away from home. It feels so much longer." Dante said to Lily.

"I guess, I haven't been home for years. I have been with dad with his army helping him. I might visit, but I don't know." Lily said.

"Why not?" Dante asked.

"Because I have been through a lot and besides France has enough weirdos. I need a new place to be. I will probably just go and tell mom that I am moving out of France to finish college and stuff." Lily said with a thinking face.

"Where will you go? And what about college?" Dante continued his questioning.

"I don't know. Maybe explore the world or something. I have a lifetime to do whatever I want. College, I dropped out to go with dead for the last few years. Just had to finish my senior year and I would be gone. But I could just explore, get by through my music, sell my art or become forensic artist, something." Lily said. She hated to say what she was going to do next, so she kept secret. She can still remember Ed's words of them being destined to meet. Of their status as Chosen Ones being restated so strongly. She had to admit, Ed was someone that could push them.

"_Dante would figure it out, along with the others, I am moving to Peach Creek."_ Lily thought as she gave a shrug. "I will keep in touch with you guys. I will tell you where I end up if I feel like it so don't worry."

"Okay." Dante accepted the answer still oblivious of the obvious.

_**6:45 A.M.**_

"**Where the hell are** we?" A random student said and was one of the many students, teachers, and parents that were asking the same question as they all found themselves in a field next to a large river.

"What's going on?" Kevin questioned as he found Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the others.

"I don't know, but where is my sister?" Lana's older brother, Horan asked and couldn't find her among the crowd.

"And Kendal isn't here." Justin stated and couldn't find the Asian boy anywhere.

"But why are we here, I can't remember anything." Jimmy said and everyone else felt that way too. Their memory was spotty, the last thing they remembered was going to sleep on Monday night and that was it. Now they were in the field with everyone in school and their parents.

"Man, I feel so confused." Sarah said and everyone couldn't help but agree.

"The hell, I just can't think straight. One thing I remember bed and now I am in a damn field." Marie said.

"I feel you baby, something weird is going on." Marie's mother said.

"Damn it, Lennard, where the hell are we?" Jack was used to asking Lennard anything he questioned, he was the smart one.

"A field Jack, that's where we are." Mr. Ryain answered, not really knowing either.

"Man, I need some food." Techlin and Dante's father said and his wife could only roll her eyes. He had a big appetite all the time.

"Guys, I think we are lost." Ed's father said, acting as if they went camping.

"We aren't lost you dumbass." Jack said in annoyance.

"Calm yourself Jack, we are all confused here." Lennard said defending the man.

"They act just like their kids." Nazz stated hearing the conversation.

"No wonder they ended up together, those dorks." Kevin said.

Time passed for the use-to-be captives. Mr. Gates, being the most experience in traveling in the forest eventually lead them to what he hoped was civilazation and as they all came to the end of the forest, they saw the wrecked neighborhood. The first word to explain the amount of destruction were simple. Eds and Gates.

_**9:56 A.M.**_

"**Okay guys, Peach Creek is just** a few minutes away. But first to the factory!" Dante said with a hint of joy in his tone. They all couldn't help but feel relieve that they were back home. Ed and Eddy could see on the right side window that the factory was coming into view with a few choppers landed in the field. The joy was taken from them. They had to realize that many of the statues were no longer living and that they had work to do with digging. The sun was up and the sky a cloudy blue.

Dante made for a landing next to the choppers and once they were safely on the ground they all got out and stretched from staying seated for hours. Once done, they saw the other choppers and with grave faces, they moved to unload them and put them in the factory. The action took a good twenty minutes to get all the statues inside and to put them in circle around the Chosen Ones. Kendal and Lana simply watched from the office room high above with Lily's father, who was sleeping inside the office until the two humans came in and woke him, the two nearly died with their necks cut open.

The Chosen Ones each held the white gem in their hands as they stood in a circle facing the many smiling statues that surrounded them. There was dozens of beds spread out with their training equipment pushed against the wall. There was medical equipment that Dante got from someone who owed him a favor in a hospital and a surplus amount of food. The sun shined through the windows of the factory and made the room a little hot.

"You guys ready, all we have to do is crush the gems with our power to release it. Hopefully, these will bring them all out and hopefully many of them are alive." Techlin said to his fellow Chosen Ones. They all didn't want to do it for the fact that the many smiling and proudly posing faces would soon be replaced by bodies of the dead and bodies of those close to death.

"Let's just get this over with. Remember your roles." Double D said. Everyone nodded.

Techlin, Eddy, and Kendal, once Edd and Ed were finished finding out who was dead and alive, would start digging the graves. Until then, they had to assist Dante and Lily with tending to the those alive. Eddy was to cook the food with Lana helping and preparing dishes. Eddy knew how to cook many dishes, his own little hobby when nothing needed to be done, Dante had somehow acquired four stoves to help cook.

"On three, one..."Ed began and Zero Point energy surrounded his palm with the gem. Fire for Eddy, ice for Techlin, Double D had a force field, red lightning danced in Dante's hand, and Lily made a small "o" in her mouth.

"Two..."The Chosen Ones pulled all their energy into the respective palms and mouth.

"Three!" Eddy's fire consumed the gem like a monster, the ice of Techlin started to condense on the gem as it started to crack, Dante's lighting danced into the gem and it too cracked, Lily let out a small but powerful echo into the gem that rattled it and cracks appeared, Ed's Z-P held the gem into the air as it crushed the gem inside, and Double D did something similar to Ed but it was still in his palm. They all poured more energy into the simple attacks with more cracks appearing in the gems and, simultaneously, the gems all broke and the white sparkling shards floated in the air.

For a minute, nothing happened and they were all confused. Suddenly, the entire room exploded in energy as the room went dark as night and a strong wind started to blow. Then the only things visible were the Chosen Ones and the statues. It was dark abyss surrounding them. A light started to shine above them and they all looked up to see a star. More appeared and more and more came as the dark abyss above was now dazzled with stars like a clear nighttime sky. The wind blew and the teens and one adult stared in amazement as the stars changed to colors that were common and colors that they had never seen before and they all different forms and shapes, some animals, others objects, others unidentifiable, it was truly...

"Magnificent." Dante whispered, unable to look away from the sight. The statues started to glow and the "stars" moved around hastily. The wind picked up. The speed of everything increased. Then the stars shot upwards, with a few going down to the statues and the Heroes gazed to see the "stars" burst in all directions at light speed and everything was back to normal.

The protagonists gazed around confused as they saw the statues around them and Lana and Kendal looking down in the same state.

"Hey guys...where you go?" Kendal asked them.

"Nowhere, we have been here the entire time." Lily informed.

"You sure? You guys just disappeared with the statues and 'puff' you guys are back." Lana said and remembered how they faded out of existence once the gems broke.

"I don't know for sure, but I think we just saw the powers leave or something." Eddy said scratching his head. A cracking sound was heard and everyone turned to see a statue start to crack. More cracks were heard and all the status were now cracking. The chips were dissolving into the air in bright sparks.

A thud sounded and everyone turned to see a body fall to the ground, still in the uniform that he was in when he was trapped inside. More and more thuds were heard as the bodies started to fall. Soon, the thudding stop and the Heroes were surrounded by the bodies of their kind. With some fear and anticipation, they went on as plan and Edd to feel their pulses. The bodies radiated a bad smell and Edd, Ed, and Dante were the only ones to cover their noses.

Double D was taking it a little hard as he felt under the necks of a woman hero, she was white and dressed in blue jeans, a red zipped jacket, and had short orange hair and her colorless eyes were stuck in open in fear. He felt under her chin and searched for a pulse, nothing. He had a paper and pen and marked Lina Fell as dead with her being the fifth hero that he has searched.

"Damn it, I wish we were here sooner." Ed said sadly as he looked at the many dead men and women, some their age and possibly trapped in time but dead inside. The magician saw someone very familiar, the green girl. She was still dressed the same. Green leaves as a bra and a green skirt made of flowers. Everything else was bare. Her hair was mint green. If his memory served right her name was Flora Tee. Ed moved quickly to feel for a pulse. At first he didn't feel anything and he feared the worse as he did the others that he examined, but then it was soft, sudden, and barely caught his attention. He pressed forward slightly and he felt it again. The beating, a pulse.

"I found one alive!" Ed shouted and picked her up and went to a bed and laid her down. Dante's inventions took over and started to work on her. Ed couldn't get over that Dante programmed the things to do medical stuff. Ed found all of that complicated. He had to read a lot of medical related topics when he studies his Healing spells. It was the most confusing of his magical arts and required things to be done to the letter. It was also the most Arcane consuming, he concluded.

Edd heard the shout and couldn't help the small smile, at least there was one of them still alive. Double D looked at the next body. It was a male hero, had white skin, short black hair, a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and running shoes. But what stood out the most to him was that he had folded wings of his back. They looked sharp, if his memory served correct, his name was Ty Everfree.

"_That is an unique last name."_ Edd thought, it fit with his wings. He was probably like a bird, forever free. As he bent down to touch his pulse, his eyes open and showed lemon yellow eyes. Instinctively, Double D covered himself in a protective force field. It was lucky as he saw that the sharp wings were just inches away from his head, having pierced and stopped by the force field. The smart Edd looked and saw how close he was dying. The adrenaline was back. He saw that his hand was on the bow and was pulled back but no arrow of light came. He had remembered not to use it.

"When did I-" Edd couldn't believe the speed of what happen. One minute he was bending down to check a pulse and another minute he was holding his bow.

"Wh-wh-where am I-I?" Eddward could barely registered what the stuttering boy said. Too focused on his own surprise.

"Wh-where am I!?" The voice rose with more force and the smartest of the Eds gained his senses and put his weapon away. He didn't drop the force field. Ty looked ready to kill and run.

"Y-you are safe. Don't worry about Vladimir, we got him and saved you. Are you well? Need any medical attention." Double D asked Ty Everfree.

Ty didn't know what to think. He remembered, coming to the school on the promise of controlling his powers, to be normal, and the school that was like a castle. The registration room being packed with soldiers and the statue thing, that all he remembered and now he was here.

"Where a-a-am I?" Ty's voice was calmer, he needed to leave.

"A little far from Peach Creek, North Dokato. Don't worry, we're just like you. It's fine. I'm Eddward Ryain, you can call me Double D though." The genius held his hand out. Ty noticed the force field and the bow he had in his hand. He was one of them.

"There's more of us?" Ty had to know. If there were more then he wasn't alone. He wasn't the only "freak".

"Of course, just now, you need to be filled in on everything. I'll explain everything else, but I need you to go to the beds over there. Don't look at the bodies, there were a lot of us that didn't make it. Just get to the bed and wait."Edd instructed and Ty nodded. The flying hero took notice of the bodies, the factory, the others walking around and the three up above in a building. Ty did as told, but he flew over the bodies instead. Flying was second nature to him and he perfered it over walking. He landed on the bed and was greeted by another one, a boy in regular clothes. A purple shirt, jeans, shoes, black hair that reached slightly past the neck and black eyes.

"Hello." Dante said.

"H-hi." Ty replied.

Ed saw the flying hero, another one alive, for once Ed had hope. He was on his twentieth body and saw that only Flora was the one to survive. Now they had two alive and lot more to go. Ed, with his hope raised slightly, continued searching for those alive. He bent down and from his own memory, he saw that it was a girl, Mac Te, she had the power to infuse the element of dust to items. She was about twelve, surprisingly, and the youngest one he saw, he felt for her pulse and he nearly cried when he felt nothing. The hope was still there, but it was drastically faltered by the girl, who barely lived her life, was now dead for having something she probably couldn't control. The hate for Vladimir increased greatly. He marked her dead.

Double D marked another one dead. He suspected this as much as he could once Techlin told them that most of them were dead. He still had hope that he was wrong, that Lunar, a goddess that had far more knowledge than any of them, was somehow wrong. So far, she was right.

**They were done at noon. **The two Eds had found that out of the one-hundred fifty-seven Beings of Powers that were statues, only twenty-four of them had survived. It was heart breaking to them all, especially the ones that survived. It was a terrible feeling. Dante asked for a list of the deceased and left for outside. the ones they saved were now eating in silence, still recovering from their bodies being denied nutrition for so long, a few slept still, some were carefully being watched, having been on the brink of complete organ failure and Ed was working with them to repair the damage. The atmosphere was sad and depressing. Techlin, Kendal, and Eddy went outside to start digging the graves. They were going to be out in the heat for a while. Thomas, Lily's father, followed to help lighten the work.

Eddy, Lana, Ed, and Lilly were tending to the survivors, checking on their health with another of Dante's inventions. The boy was really showing his brains when it came to stuff like that. If he didn't have any powers, he would probably be just as powerful as any of them with just using the inventions he made. They still talked to them, ask if the had pain anywhere, needed more food, needed some fresh air, anything to help them get better.

Eddward was in the office, face buried in his hand, he had the list of those alive in front of him. He should feel a little happy, but he wasn't. The dead outnumbered the living. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. He couldn't cry. He thought he could but for some reason he just couldn't let the water flow from his eye sockets. He was simply numb. He moved his hands away from his face, showing his eyes, he was tired and wanted the day over with. He looked at the list of those alive. He felt a tinge of happiness.

"At least they are not all gone." Edd whispered and read the names of the Heroes that lived.

Ty Everfree, Nova A. Colvin, Eva Jackson, Rosa Ni Falcon, Flora Tee, Ja Kisana, Fink Yon, Gison Reck, Sam Valdez, Mike Gen, Genesis Eve, Deya M.K Iris, Dan Teel, Zon Kim, Alicia Rain, Alejandro Drill, Dhal Maldona, Lee Dinn, Ian Shadzas, Ron Sin, Brent Kidd, Fabio Ken, Kim West, and Nick Rod.

Twenty-four heroes. They had all been informed of recent events. They all thanked them greatly. Some were ready to leave as soon as they had their energy. One thing Edd noted, none of his friends said anything about them being Chosen Ones, not even himself, he wanted that detail left out for some reason. He was sure they were not aware of their status. He felt comfortable that way. It was already too much information, it didn't matter anyway. They were all the same especially with what might happen in just hours. He told them of how they freed them, of the powers that didn't come down and how they were looking for host.

Vladimir lied about many of them being underground and hidden. There were others of us, just scattered and their powers unknown. Sure there were videos, pictures, first-hand accounts, but was just proved to be hoaxes and no one really cared for them. It was just myth. But now that the powers were looking for new hosts, thousands of powers would find thousands of hosts, they will awaken. It will be too huge of a moment to just be subtle and hide. The world will know of their existence. There will be trouble. They were quick to explain that while they could have just left them as statues to avoid this, it would involve keeping the ones alive as statues for the rest of their lives. They would die in their care when they could have helped. They agreed with it, not liking that feeling that well.

So now here he was, just waiting. Dante would tell him when they were done. Edd felt himself slip into sleep. He didn't fight it.

**Done. That was the word **to describe what Kendal, Eddy, Dante, Techlin and Thomas could say as the last of the bodies were buried. They each had an individual grave but were a few feet apart. They were covered with flowers from the many sunflowers around them as to avoid detection. Dante moved to the head of the massive graves which had no gravestones. The inventor carried the names of the deceased. Once he was there he kept the list in front of him as his back faced the graves. He put his hands to the ground and they turned to silver, then to silver liquid. The liquid spread out slowly and formed into a silver rectangle. More was added and it gained a height of about five feet and stood solid as metal. It was as long as two school buses and went the length of the grave site. The face of the rectangle that faced Dante started to shift and Dante's eyes were focused intently on the names of the dead, they were buried in order. The metal still shifted and after thirty minutes it stopped. Dante breathed heavily as he tried to gain his bearings. On the face of the rectangle that faced the graves were the names of all the dead. While doing so he made the silver liquid spread to go around the entire grave site and to separate each grave by lines. It was like a grid.

"How is he planning on hiding this?" Thomas asked. It was obvious by the light reflecting from the sun. Anyone up high would see the bright reflection and come investigate.

"I don't know." Eddy said. Dante did his own thing some of the time.

"You guys are going to be found out real soon if he doesn't hide it." Kendal noted.

"We all have our moments of idiocy, this is probably his." Techlin sighed.

"Bad moment to act like an idiot then." Thomas said. They nodded in agreement.

"I can hear you bastards!" Dante shouted at them.

"Good you idiot!" Techlin and Eddy responded.

"Besides, I have a plan! Eddy, heat the metal up!" Dante shouted.

"The hell is he thinking?" Eddy said with a huff. He did so either way and put his hands on the metal closest to him. He started to heat it up. Soon all the metal was red and glowing, some of the flowers on the graves took fire.

"Techlin now cover it with ice!" Dante shouted the commands. Techlin did so and put his hands where Eddy had his and with steam flowing each he was able to soon cool the metal down enough that it became black, it burned metal. Techlin moved once he saw the metal turn black, figuring out the plan.

"Oh, that how we was going to do it," Thomas said a little surprised. "But what about that monument he put up?"

Eddy and Techlin were thinking they had to do the same for it too and went to the monument. Eddy used speed, Techlin used Chi to get there in a second. They did to the monument and it too was black. Dante moved to the monument he made and pushed his hand inside, the names were turned silver to stand out.

"Now we are done, lets tell the others." Dante said. The two nodded. Dante used Eddy as a ride to get back. Techlin stayed and paid his respect before leaving. The fires of the fires still burned, but were dying out. Everyone who could get out of the factory came and saw the graves and monument. It was silent. They paid their respects. Some of the more religious Saviors prayed, some just stared, some bowed their head and held their hands to their hearts. They went back in, slowly, and until everyone was inside.

**A few hours has passed and **it was 5:13 P.M. when the Saviors, the ones that felt they were ready to go left. They thanked the Pack and Lily for saving them and were in debt to them. They left and only eight remained. The eight were Flora Tee, Rosa Ni Falcon, Ja Kisana, and Genesis Eve were the ones that needed special attention because of being so close to dying and their organs to stop working compeletely. The others were Alicia Rain, Alejandro Drill, Ty Everfree, and Ian Shadzas. They had nothing better to do at the moment and just wanted the stay for a while. The food was almost gone and everyone felt full from eating. Eddy and Techlin were at it again with an eating competition and in the end Eddy won, then they broke out into a workout competition, then a running one, and they were currently seeing which one of them were the best at staring.

"Do they always do that?" Alejandro Drill asked with a raspy voice. He was Hispanic with a tan skin tone. He wore a tight white shirt, brown and pocket-less shorts, and basketball shoes. His hair was black and his eyes a strange dark green. He had Adrenaline Manipulation. He simply made himself stronger and faster by pumping himself with adrenaline, it would tire him out afterward and he said that he could give others the same adrenaline boost for a short time. He could control it to a certain degree, but due to being imprison for a few months, he had to retrain. All of the Heroes imprisoned had to retrain, they were all impaired and weak. It would take a while for them to get back to their full strength as a regular person, even longer for their power level to become what it once was. The entire Draining of the Gods process took more energy out of the victims than the user.

"Yes, they always go on like these. Trust me, the two of them could go on for days." Dante answered and told of the longest one, which lasted a week of the two constantly challenging each other.

"Why? Don't they run out of things to do?" Alicia Rain watched with interest as the two stared down with Eddy blinking and Techlin pumping his fist in the air in victory. They then went on doing push-ups upside down. They went to a handstand and started and counted off, both were going at the same pace.

Alicia Rain was something of a unique girl. She had a black jacket on that was partway zipped and showed pink shirt. She wore cargo pants that were ripped all over the legs. Her shoes were sandals and her nails and toe nails were a rainbow color. What made her unique was her hair changed colors when she felt certain way. Her hair was yellow which showed excitement, then when asked a personal question by Alejandro, it went black from sadness, but it turned to yellow once Eddy and Techlin continued on through their competition. Her power was actually over other people's mood, Mood Manipulation, not the greatest power in her opinion. She had a second power of heat manipulation, she was only able to make things warmer and not control any fire that was made.

"They once had a competition to make the longest list of things to do for competitions. They hit three-hundred, each. Trust me, they aren't for a long time. They will tire themselves out eventually." Double D stated.

"Can I get them for a party or something? I could use that competition to make the best party ever." Ian Shadzas said with a chuckle. Ian had light skin, hazel eyes and dark brown hair that partly covered his eyes. He was tall, just two heads shorter than Ed. He wore a black long coat, black fingerless gloves, black Nikes, and all had white trims. Under the coat was a sleeveless white shirt and black sport sweatpants. He had the power over reality warping, able to cast illusions and make them seem real.

"Sorry, we need them." Ed entered the conversation tiredly. The boy had a utility belt that held his spell books around his waist. His Book of Sanitatum in his hand and he sat tiredly next to Alicia.

"Damn you look like shit." Alejandro noted the obvious.

"I feel like shit, I used a lot of Arcane to heal them. Sanitatum, or healing, is my most Arcane consumer of my spells. After doing my strongest healing spell on four people can be draining." Ed explained and laid down on the bed. "They are all fine. Fixed any body damage inside and out. They just need rest, I don't know how long."

With that statement Ed went to sleep immediately and started to snore. His books blew up in shimmering lights and were gone.

"So he has magic right?" Ty asked.

"Oh we didn't tell you our powers haven't we?" The four left shook their heads at Dante's question.

"Our apologies since we already know yours I guess it is proper to tell you," Double D stated. "my powers are Light Manipulation, Invisibility and Force Field or telekinesis if I could figure it out."

"You have three!?" The four heroes said in utter simultaneously.

"Yeah, all six of us have three powers." The shock was great on them. Comical even.

"Ed is a little bit of a difference. From what he said, he could use the magical arts but said that his other two were Dark Magic and Light Magic." Dante explained. The four were still shocked. Ian asked about Eddy and Techlin.

"Eddy has Fire Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, and Wind Manipulation. Techlin has Ice Manipulation, Blade Manipulation, and Chi-Aura Manipulation." Dante said. Techlin had asked Lunar for clarification on what his third power was and informed them of what it was.

"They sound, what's the word?" Ian got in a funny looking thinking pose that brung some chuckles to those looking.

"Powerful, scary, unstoppable." Alejandro counted from his hands.

"Yeah, one of those three." Ian agreed. The geniuses chuckled a little.

"I have to agree with you guys on that one, Eddy and Techlin are indeed strong. Really strong." Eddward told them his opinion. Techlin would always say they were all equal in power, but Edd himself felt that he was just being humble. The two were indeed powerhouses. He remembered the destruction of the battlefield they were in, Techlin's Forest of Blades and the clear open space from Eddy's fight.

"What about her?" Alicia said, nodding her head to Lily who looked like she was in an argument with her dad. They were whispering/yelling at each other it seemed.

"Lily, she is probably the strongest of us here. She has Echo Manipulation, Music Manipulation, and Drawing Animation." Dante explained. The four were not impressed.

"Her powers don't sound strong." Ian said immediately.

"They are strong. Her echoes could put us down and she wasn't aiming for us, she can control musical notes of any instrument on a master's caliber and use those notes for many purposes such as healing, attacking, defending, pushing, heating, cooling, and more, her Drawing Animation lets her bring her art to life and she could draw as if she was doing it for decades. Plus she has more fighting experience and control of our powers than all five of us combine!" Dante spoke highly of the girl of his affection, taking time to get to know her.

"Wow, okay, someone has a crush." Alejandro said. Dante blushed and said he didn't. Edd chuckled, forgetting that Dante, under all the smarts, was younger than them and acted more like a kid.

"It's cool dude, I mean if you look at those knockers, that face, and that ass, I would have a crush on her too." Alejandro was suddenly smacked in the head about Alicia, slightly offended that he would say such words around a lady.

"Watch your down mister!" Alicia scolded.

"Okay, sheesh, what did I do?" Alejandro asked rubbing the bump on his head.

"Talking about a lady like that around another lady!" Alicia hit him again in annoyance, another bump was on the previous.

"You don't hit like one." Alejandro said and regretted it a second later. Alicia looked mad, her hair changed to red. The young woman held out her hand to him and the finger tips turned dark blue. She then shouted:

"Depression!" The effects were expected and immediate. The once full and alive boy was now huddled on the mat he was on, a dark cloud above, and muttering depressing thoughts. He looked dead and looked about ready to commit suicide. Those watching learned to not mess with Alicia unless they suffer from the same punishment.

"What's with him?" Eddy and Techlin had finished their round of competitions, for now, and approached the chatting group. Seeing Alejandro in his state of depression and a red haired, pissed off Alicia Rain.

"Don't mess with her!" Dante mouthed and the confusion for the two proclaimed "powerhouses" increased.

"Okay..." Techlin drawled out.

"Hey," Something came up in Eddy's mind, something he was meaning to ask any of the Heroes but due to recent events had forgotten it up until then. " do you guys know like an actual name for our kind, we have been thinking Beings of Powers but is there some other name that we use?"

**It was far at this point that none** of the Chosen Ones, even Lily who had years more experience with her powers and enough time to reason it out, believed that they were human. That if the research from Vladimir's old mentor was correct of a civilization before their own, then they had to be considered something else. Dante, while they were flying, had looked at the recorded notes and saw that the murdered man was far in his research but not far enough. His research ended abruptly and continued on with Vladimir.

The information was detailed and hard to understand, but Dante was able to summarize most of what he read. There was research indeed of the piece of advice that was far more advance than any of the technology those twenty-years ago and up to this point. From what Dante could figure out in the research, the piece of technology was part of a building, it seemed to be used for service as it had thrusters at the bottom, but no burn marks, it seemed like it floated and there was a mechanical arm able to hold tons of weight. But a technology expert was able to say that it was something far advance than anything, and after bringing the object to hundreds of nerds, geeks, computer scientists, engineers, architects, inventors, some of the top scientists in the world, and electricians all agreed that it was something superior to modern technology. He did it once again decades later and found the same response.

Then he came to the superhero theory. There was something strange in the device, a weird mineral, the same material the soldiers used on the Chosen Ones at the school, it was Godiminimum. Then he found a gun that would shoot a laser that could penetrate through thick steel and through diamond, the gun is the size of a wood pecker, and the laser was small. It was still powerful. All of this was funded for research so it wasn't like the government or science community wasn't interestest. Through a bunch more research and excavations, he soon found the connection to a civilization. Then it came to superhumans, he lost credibility and they thought that he made the device to be found.

Years passed with the research the man scorned by the science community. Vladimir came and continued. Then they studied, found people with powers, took pictures, took notes, then Vladimir came in. He said that his teacher didn't realize the threat of them, that people with powers were a danger to humans. Vladimir stated that his mentor was no longer with them, had suffered an unfortunate "accident" and left everything to him. Then through years of building, and collecting money, then finding a cache of information in the device that held information for buildings, for weapons, he then did went on the cost, of how the materials were common and techniques to make it hundred times stronger.

The island was a product of the same technology that made the device they found hover, then the bubble where the school was once located was something else form the device. There was more listing of things that he could built from helicopters, jets, boats, weapons, and bombs; then there were the plain items such as chairs, lights, a layout of a dozen of buildings, medicine, things that a normal person could use. All of the normal inventions could make the world better, Dante concluded.

Finally, it came to the history. The reason that the old civilization collapse, a massive war. Creatures, supernatural forces, nightmares, urban legends, monsters, they all existed, they were the darkness that subdued the civilization to destruction. Those before failed at fighting back, at the peak of their civilization they were destroyed by forces they thought they could control. Then once they thought the humans were gone, that those that were granted powers were dead, or they thought, they left, resting, waiting to feast on humans and superhuman. A man and woman survived the decimation of their race, Adam and Eve, and the story goes from there.

That was once reason Vladimir acted like he did, why he wanted to have all those powers. There was something he felt coming, something he felt he wanted to stop, he needed power to control the humans, to stop them from going on that course. He had good intentions, he wanted to train their kind to fight the menace, but through many betrayals, he lost it, and started his collection of statues and powers. He had came across the Amulet of Etro years before that and the Siphon of Gods, as the rock was called that he used to hold their kind. It was rest of more studies of how to control the powers, personal diaries, other Heroes and Villains, as he grew accustomed to labeling them, locations, the armies, raising millions of dollars to buy surprise, investors, then it ended on them.

Of their locations, and of how he suspected the five of them to be special due to the way of awakening they experience. The five boys were born with their powers, not inherited as the others, their bodies were different from the beginning of their lives, stronger, brains smarter, bones were hallow, faster metabolism, things were very different about them. The research finally said that they were closing in and of how he was ready to capture them.

**It was certainly a surprise to** those present. They never really thought of what to call themselves. They too believed they were no longer human, and used to the words of "freak", "outcast", "monsters" and the list goes on. Alejandro, who was free from Depression, and Alicia said their families abandoned them, Ian and Ty were orphans and explored the world. They never thought of a name for them, too busy to think of it.

"Beings of Power? Too wordy." Ian tested the name that Eddy called themselves and of Heroes, Villains, Saviors, and Destroyers.

"Those sound too generic, anyone can really be called those Savior or Destroyer." Alicia stated.

"We need our own name, something that we call ourselves, something unique to us." Techlin said with a smile. He liked a thought of calling them something that wasn't from the past or given by their enemies.

"What can we call ourselves?" Ty asked. He, liked the rest of them, was interested. They sat in a thinking atmoshphere. It lasted for a minute before Ian was the one to speak up.

"I know, I know," He took a deep breath. "Killers." It was immediately rejected.

"How about Powees?" Alicia asked. The name sounded weird and it too was rejected.

"Mega-humans?" Dante offered. It was something that sounded like a comic book, if Ed was awake, he would probably agree, but not them. They kept it in mind, it was a decent name.

"Harbingers." Rejected.

"Outcast." Rejected.

"Specials." Rejected.

"Pimps, whores, hookers, street fighters." Ian spoke and all were rejected and he was in depression now because of Alicia.

"What about the Prodigies " Double D put in. It was a good name. They were all prodigies in their own way. They put it away as to think of something better. But as more time passed, it seemed like the only one that was really good.

"Prodigies hmmm?" Techlin thought. He was playing with an ice crystal by crushing it and trying to form something, he ended with nothing but a disfigured object. "Techlin the Prodigy. Prodigy of Ice, Chi-Aura, and Blades. I like it."

The others tested their own names with Prodigy it sounded good, it was a perfect description as they were all prodigies of their powers since it was the only one they had.

"I guess from here on, we are known as the Prodigies." Eddy said. It felt good. They were the Prodigy, a race of superhuman people.

"I like it. Alicia the Prodigy, I can't wait to tell the others if we ever see them again." Alicia said. Besides themselves, the four, now known as Prodigies, never met other Prodigies.

"Yep, I bet. I just wander around so I am bound to meet some of them sooner or later." Ty informed. For the new members of the Prodigy race, they felt good. Like they belonged to a group, something bigger than themselves.

"Guys, guys, come here! Something big is happening!" Lana shouted from the counter room. Dante had set up the TV for the two as they got bored and nothing better to do. Everyone rushed to the room save for a sleeping Ed. They piled into the room and they saw the TV on to the news. Kendal turned the volume up for everyone to hear and they watched. The headlines were of "Unexplained Events"

"_-it is something of amazement as I look at the sight before me."_ The news reporter was speaking of the sight of a black hole! _"No one knows where this black hole has come from and there is mass panic in Washington, DC, but it isn't sucking up anything and is just emitting a strong air. It is just floating there. No one-wait is that a person under the black hole!?"_

The news reporter was indeed right. Someone, a business man it looked like, was under with his hands held up high. While it may have been a mystery to anyone else watching, it was not to those present in the room. A power has found a new host and awakened the power in the person.

"_We don't know what to do, about-"_Kendal changed the channel, they were about to protest until they saw it was another news channel and it was covering another awakening of a girl running around and black bubbles appearing out of nowhere and popping black liquid everywhere. Edd was reminded of his battle with his own version of Vladimir. It was in a small town in California.

Another news channel came once Kendal changed. It was another awakening, fire tornadoes in the Middle East. Then another in France, then another in Africa, Russia, Japan, China, Australia, each channel was something different, somewhere different. The world was being introduced first hand to their kind, to the Prodigies, in a not so great way.

"Oh my god..." Lily was the first to speak in silence as they looked to see a massive earthquake occur in Spain, along with a hurricane, snow storm, heavy rain, thunder and lightning.

"It is complete chaos." Techlin said as another channel showed many people who were turned to werewolves and mythical beast, or hybrids of animals, some of them with half their face or one of their arms being that of an animal or insect and the complete anarchy that was happening.

"This is not good for us, any of us." Alicia said. Everything was going bad, military of their respective country was moving in and trying to contain the situation and failing. The image for them all was going to be bad. The channels kept going and going, covering something different. Dante had his laptop out and searching the web.

"There are hundreds of cases, thousands maybe, people awakening their powers like a Fourth of July fireworks show. All across the world, if there is a person, someone just got powers." Dante said frantically and most of them could barely understand due to his speed and tone.

"_Riots, blackouts, tsunamis, and more are happening across the planet. Everyone is scared and wondering what is going on. We have one of the United States top scientist here with us."_ A news anchorman said and it switched to an old African-American guy in a suit. _"Doctor Jinel, please inform the public of what is happening in the world."_

"_Quite simply, we don't know. We are seeing many things happening to people. The government is trying to detain and control the problem and any subjects for further study. But there is collateral damage and things are not going well."_ Doctor Jinel stated calmly.

"_What is causing this?"_ The anchorman's partner, a woman reporter, asked.

"_We do not know. People have reported to 911 that people suddenly collapse in the middle of activities ranging from meetings, cleaning, walking, working, exercising, an entire range of activities that have no relation to one another. Then there are the ages, there are mostly those over the age of eighteen, but there has been cases with those as young as seven years old, the oldest report so far is eighty. Whatever is happening is not attacking a specific group of people, not a specific race, religion, age, gender, background. It is attacking anyone it can and we do not know how it is spreading. Please be aware and stay at homes. If someone has passed out, call law enforcement immediately or deliver them to the many military detainment camps that are being set up."_ Doctor Jinel said.

"_But what is this? People are changing to these-these-these things, magma is coming out of people's body, a black hole from a man, what is this?"_ The anchorman was now hysterical.

"_We do not know, all we ask is for people to remain calm-"_

_"Remain calm?! Remain calm?! Doctor Jinel, excuse me, but how the hell are we suppose to stay calm when people out there are doing shit that is causing damage to the world and putting our lives endanger? What are we dealing with?"_ The anchorman asked the same question, his co-working were trying to calm him down.

"_We don't know, the only thing that can explain is if these people somehow have required superhuman features!"_ Doctor Jinel lost it and shouted out the only thing they hypothesis. The news station was silent. Everything was silent. They were shock and many had doubts, but they started to realize, what he meant by "superhuman features", superpowers. It all fit into place for everyone present who didn't know.

The hysterical and crazy anchorman started to laugh, a mad laugh. It was really showing that he was scared, he was terrified what he heard.

"_Is this some sick jock,"_ More mad laughter. _"Superpowers, really, is that the best our top scientist could do?! What are our tax dollars going to?!"_ The news broadcast was suddenly shut down as the man continued to laugh. Lana had turned to TV off.

The Beings of Powers were left speechless. No words could explain what they seen. They were out, they were known, and it was not for the good of everything.

"What have we done?" Double D asked stuck in shock. It then hit them. It hit Lily, Dante, Techlin, Eddy and Edd and would hit Ed too once he awaken. They were the cause of it. They unleashed the powers. They were the cause of the damage of the anarchy that was happening across the world. It was all on them, no terrorist, no madman, no rogue agent, no one but them.

"What have you guys done!?" Ian said. He looked pissed at the Chosen Ones. "Is this what you wanted when you freed us? How the hell are we suppose to live on now? There is going to be problems now, the entire fucking world think we're dangerous now!"

"Ian calm down, they did to free us." Alicia was surprisingly calm, but her eyes were telling a different story. Shock, fear, nervousness flicked across her eyes.

"Then we should have stayed statues! How many of us survived? Fifteen? Twenty?."

"Twenty-four." Techlin stated emotionless.

"Twenty-four! At first I was cool with it, you guys freeing us and all, but now that this," He waved his hands at the TV screen. "is happening, I think we were better left in statues!"

"Lay off dude, they were not trying to do this!" Kendal stood up for the Heroes, who looked like they were absorbing the information, their eyes were darken. They felt responsible, all the weight was on them.

"Yeah, well people don't try to get powers either and look what happen!" Ian said. "You know what, fuck you guys, I am out of here!" Ian was heading for the door.

"Hey Ian, stop being unfair! It was either dealing with you guys dying under their watch or risk this so that you can live!" Lana said and the boy flipped her off and left. Lana was about to give chase and give him a piece of her mind until Thomas stopped her. He shook his head. Ian wasn't going to listen. He had to cool off.

"But what have we done?" Dante voiced Edd's question again. The silence was heavy and no answer was given. That was until Ed came in, having been at the door, having heard of the situation and seen an angry Ian leave. He stayed next to the door entrance.

"It is simple guys," No one looked at Ed, they just needed to listen, listen to his "simple" answer to all that was happening. "In just a few short hours, we completely changed the world.

_**End of Book One**_

**Holy hell! Holy fucking hell! I just did that, I just did that. I just did that. I was like "should I end it here?" and I was like "YES YES, end it!". Wow what did I just do? What did I just do?**

**Oh I know, I left the biggest cliffhanger in my career of fanfiction so far. I left it on this note. Oh snap! No one can stop me now! Man I feel good, I feel really fucking good!**

**So, there it is, Book One: The Five That Change, is done, just done. Man this series is going to be that series that everyone will see and love. I made it that way. It will be that way. Wow though, I left you all with such an ending that can lead to possible futures, many possibly futures. Man, well it has been a wild ride. This entire story here has been just amazing.**

**Thank you all for waiting so long, waiting so long with my dealings and hiatus, I was able to live up to completing it. Wow. So I will be working on the next chapter of the series which would be the next story. I already have the title and I want you guys to see it.**

_**Book Two: The New World**_

**I like it. It may go well with everything that will happen. I can't wait to start working on it! So now that this is over, tell me guys, what do you think? There will be a few months pause as I need a little break from this story, I will be working on Outbreak Chronicles and building that up. Since I plan to make that first book pretty short or at least to decent length, I may, and I am probably just thinking of being completely hopeless, may finish it. Yes, it may be that short or not. Who knows, still thinking of the length, I have the plot figured out, but not the length. **

**Again, I thank you all, the readers for your overwhelming support of the story, for giving me OCs, for giving me Ed's spells, for your criticism, for your helpful words, everything. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the true Revolutionaries. **

**And you can still do it, yes, keep sending me those Ocs, keep sending Ed's spells, keep sending me powers that you want to see, keep giving me your creations as I love it. I really love it and appreciate it. There will be appearances of your Ocs in the next story, I promise that, Ocs will definitely be common in the next story.**

**With that, my fellow Revolutionaries, I leave you until the next chapter. Stay safe, keep reading, keeping thinking, keep dreaming, and keep living as you all are part of the Revolution. **

**See ya in BOOK TWO: THE NEW WORLD! And don't forget to check out the Outbreak Chronicles, remake of my first story, the World of the Dead! **


End file.
